The Contest of Champions
by Alexpv22
Summary: All across the vast reaches of the multiverse, heroic champions are being summoned for an unknown purpose. Where will these champions arrive, who is calling out to them, what purpose do they have for them and most of all; will the champions work well together, upon meeting one another? All this and more will be answered, when the trials begin and the champions test their mettle
1. Chapter One: The First Summoning

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Teen Titans, Danny Phantom, Super Robot Monkey Team, Dragon Booster, One Piece or Steven Universe. They are all under the full ownership of each of their respective studios, creators and networks.

So, please; don't sue me!

But Prince Gabriel, his kingdom of Overon and all characters featured that are associated with him are under full ownership of _me_ and the Authorhouse Publishing Company.)

Chapter One

The First Summoning (Titans, Go!)

All seemed quiet in the bustling metropolis known as Jump City. Well...it started out that way, until a tremendous explosion rang out in the vicinity of the downtown area. Then, bounding through crowds of screaming bystanders; a man was seen holding three large sacks of money.

"HA-HA-HA-HA! Try and catch me, fools" cackled the thief while soaring over the streets. On this day, the people of Jump City found themselves being tormented by Brother Blood, a half-human/half-robot villain. Having escaped from Steel City Prison, he decided to...have some fun

As a squad of police vehicles continued to trail him, they appeared to be at Blood's heels. "That's right, fools" he whispered, "get closer, I have a few surprises in store for you." As if Fate had heard his wish, they were now inches away from Brother Blood. Then, once they were within range; he sprang into action.

Before coming to Jump City, he had some new upgrades built into his cybernetics. Now, the time had come to give his new toys a test run. After pushing a series of buttons, Blood's feet suddenly morphed into boosters and he went airborne.

Due to the force of his thrusters, it created a shockwave so strong; several of the cars went flying into the air. The people scattered in terror, as the vehicles came crashing to the ground. Thankfully, no bystanders were injured; the same could not be said for the officers in the cars.

Looking down at his handiwork, Blood cackled madly in victory. "At long last, victory is mine" he decreed, waving his loot high with joy. Down below; the people were screaming many slurs, rants and insults at Blood but he didn't seem to care.

"It looks as though it will be smooth sailing from here on out" he chuckled, "nothing can stop me now." Then, without warning; a green orb suddenly smashed against his back. Brother Blood, taken off guard by this attack, was sent spiraling.

What the man saw next seem to cause his heart to lodge into his throat. Rising next to him on both sides was a beautiful, orange-skinned alien with red hair and a green falcon. Upon seeing these two, Blood suddenly turned a deathly pale.

_"Please, no; not them"_ he thought fearfully, _"I thought they were supposed to be halfway across the galaxy!"_ He slowly looked behind him and saw the T-Ship, hot on his heels. "Oh, c'mon" Blood whined, "you can't have air jurisdiction!"

Through the T-Ship's intercom, Robin's voice chuckled. "We go wherever crime is happening, Blood" he stated, "and it looks like you're speeding in a no-fly zone...among other offenses." Hearing these accusations, Blood shot back in saying they were in the same zone as him.

"That's the difference, Blood" Cyborg retorted, "when justice needs to be done, we get a free pass." With that said, the half-robot hero pressed a button; which sent a small missile towards the criminal. Blood wanted to deflect, destroy or dodge the projectile.

But due to him being airborne still, he needed to conserve his power source. So, he could only watch; as the missile collided against his chest. Much to his surprise, there was no blast and he was still flying.

Thinking himself safe, Blood laughed at the Titans; proclaiming that they fired a dud of a rocket. "Laugh while you can, Blood" Cyborg shouted, "your goin' down in 5...4...3...2...1." Just as he was about to have a fit of laughter, the missile on Blood's chest had begun to glow red; causing him to stop.

Before he could register what was happening, a massive electrical burst erupted from the missile. After that, Blood's systems began to go haywire; forcing him to land. He threw down the sack of money and demanded to know what happened.

"That bomb that hit you...it was an EMP Missile" Cyborg replied with a chuckle, "which means your systems will start shorting out and then, shut down." After this explanation, the Titans smiled; expecting Blood to be freaking out over his fate. But to their surprise...he appeared rather calm.

"Where are the screams" questioned Beast Boy, "you're supposed to be screaming in fear." With a wicked grin, Blood pulled the missile off his chest and crushed it between both hands. "Foolish Titans" he sneered coldly, "the upgrades I made to my robotic enhancements weren't just for weapons or transportation."

It didn't take long for Cyborg to put the pieces together. "Y'all, I think we're in trouble" he whispered, "his systems can resist electromagnetic pulses!" Starfire, still slightly unfamiliar with earth concepts, asked what this meant.

"EMPs short out technology, Star" explained Raven, "his body is half-machine, so..." With all the knowledge presented; Star, after ten seconds, began to understand. "I do believe the phrase to say here is...'we are the boned,' yes" she asked, growing nervous.

Raven gave her alien friend a nod and assumed a battle stance, just as Blood readied his blaster. The moment he drew it out, Cyborg whined and demanded to know why it looked bigger than his. "That's one of the perks of being a villainous half-robot, my boy" he chuckled, "we always get the bigger toys."

As his plasma cannon charged, Beast Boy's mind began to burn; thinking of a way to save everybody. Just as the gun reached 80% power, an idea hit him like a blow to the head. "Dudes, I have a plan" he murmured while facing the Titans, "but before I try it...do you trust me?"

At first, they all protested; proclaiming that he was simply showboating...again. But in an instant; his large, green eyes gave out a very serious glimmer. "Guys...I've got this" he assured them firmly, "just give me a chance and you'll see."

Before anything else could be said, Blood's weapon was charged and he opened fire. Thinking quickly, Raven created a mystical energy dome around herself and her friends; blocking the attack. Despite Raven's power being able to withstand Blood's, everyone knew it wouldn't last long.  
"Come on, guys" begged Beast Boy, "let me do this...I won't fail you." The moment everyone saw the look in his eyes, they knew that their friend was serious (surprisingly.) With a soft sigh, Raven created an open at the bottom of the dome, one just large enough for BB to roll out of.

With a smile, the changeling morphed into an armadillo and rolled outside like a bat out of Hades. He kept rolling faster and faster towards Blood, confusing the criminal. "Just what in the world is he plotting" he murmured, "surely, he doesn't think he can beat me with _that_ form."

Clearly not taking Beast Boy seriously, Blood readied himself for another blast. But then, at the last moment; the green teen sent himself airborne towards Blood's chest. Surprised by this, he aimed his blaster and fired.

The shot went by so quickly, no one could so much as beg for Beast Boy to duck and then...it hit the green armadillo. The remaining four Titans gasped in horror at their friend's possible defeat, while Blood danced about in a victory dance. "I win, I win; HA-HA-HA!" he cackled madly.

With tears of both sadness and rage pouring from her eyes, Star made her way towards Blood; intent on doing great harm to him. But then, just as the dust cleared away; everyone went deathly quiet. No one...not the Titans, not Blood, not even the citizens who watched the battle from the sidelines dared to speak.

The reason for this; as the dust cleared, Beast Boy was nowhere to be seen. After the blast hit, everyone expected to find some part of Beast Boy lying around. But much to their surprise...they saw nothing; no body, no limbs that were blasted off, not even traces of destroyed clothes.

"He...he's gone" murmured a little girl behind a mailbox, "it's like he disappeared or somethin'." Many people, including the Titans murmured softly; all thinking the same thing. Just then, Blood heard a faint...yet familiar laugh from seemingly out of nowhere.

"What's going on...who's there" he exclaimed nervously, "how dare you laugh...I WON!" Everyone else just looked at Blood, as if he was going nuts. Meanwhile, Cyborg was adjusting his audio receiver.

The moment it was finely tuned, he could hear the laugh as clear as day; which made him gasp. "Friend, whatever is the matter" inquired Starfire, "is something wrong?" Cyborg shook his head and smiled, telling everybody that Beast Boy was okay.

"But...how can that be" questioned a woman nearby, "we don't see him, it's like...he disappeared." With Raven's help, Cyborg boasted the range of the audio frequency he was hearing; allowing everyone else to listen in as well. The moment it happened, they could hear BB's laugh ringing out jollily.

_"This is too cool, dudes"_ he chuckled, _"if _this_ doesn't make me Hide n' Seek champ, nothin' will."_ Both confused and slightly flustered, Raven demanded to know where he had disappeared to. To which Beast Boy replied in saying he didn't disappear anywhere.

_"I'm still with you guys"_ he stated, _"things are just...a bit smaller where I am."_ With that statement, it all started to make sense to the team. Just before the blast hit, BB must've changed his form. The exact _type_ of form he chose was yet to be revealed.

Impatient, annoyed and growing even angrier; Blood demanded to know where the changeling hid himself. _"I told you, dudes...I'm not hidin' anywhere"_ Beast Boy's voice chuckled, _"I'm actually right under your nose...or rather, under your skin."_ Blood blinked confusedly with his right eye and looked at his arm for signs of life.

But as he already knew, he had barely any skin left for the teen hero to hide beneath. Sensing that his point wasn't getting across, Beast Boy decided to be more specific. _"I'm inside of you, genius"_ he said bluntly, _"I'm a germ...one from a very rare disease."_

Hearing this revelation caused Blood's still human heart to almost stop. Then, he nervously demanded the boy to be clearer. _"Man...and people say _I'm_ the idiot" _BB's voice sniggered, _"like I said; I'm a germ, one from a veeery rare disease called...oh, it's on the tip of my tongue...Oh, yeah; __Malignalitaloptereosis"_

He went on to explain that his earlier armadillo attack was meant to be a decoy. _"I took a piece of garbage, before I launched myself" _he explained, _"then, just before your blast hit; I threw it and the trash took the hit for me!"_ He then went on to say that before the dust cleared, he changed into a germ and entered Blood's body while he was laughing.

_"To reiterate, dude; I'm a germ that's part of a disease" __he chortled, __"and you just caught me!"_ It felt like an eternity; before all the information had, finally sunk into the frazzled minds of Blood and the Titans. The moment he snapped out of his daze, Blood looked at his belly in sheer terror.

"What? What...WHAT?!" he roared in alarm, "y-y-you...you're inside of me...and you're a germ!" While Blood was busy pacing about in a nervous fit, the Titans were busy laughing (even Raven;) who were completely overwhelmed by the sheer ridiculousness and yet, still clever nature of Beast Boy's plan.  
The moment their laughter faded, everyone looked back at Blood; wondering what this... Malignalitaloptereosis would do to him. Meanwhile, the criminal in question had halted his pacing but had slipped into a severe panic attack.

_"Dude, chill out for a minute" __BB's voice chirped, __"I haven't even told you what the disease__ does __yet!"_ While still panting frantically, Blood nervously demanded to learn more. With a coy chuckle, the first thing Beast Boy asked was for Blood to look at his face.

Confused, the criminal stumbled towards a shop window and looked at his reflection. There, he could see the human half of his face breaking out into splotches. _"As you can see, dude; the first symptom is breakin' out into spots"_ Beast Boy's voice explained, _"this is followed by both hot __and __cold body temp flashes."_

Before anyone could say a word, Blood suddenly began to severely sweat and shiver in a tandem motion. _"I haven't even mentioned the violent sneezing spells yet__" _Beast Boy laughed, _"hope you brought plenty of Kleenex tissues, dude."_ Before he could say a word, Blood suddenly went into a rapid sneezing fit.

Said fit caused him to fly and stumble about like a mad fool. At the same time, everyone watching couldn't help but laugh. "I am aware that it is unbecoming to laugh at one's misfortune" Starfire quipped, "but in this particular instance...I shall make the exception. At that same time; Raven, against her own pride, gave in to the laughter as well.

"Congrats, Beast Boy; something you did finally made me laugh" Raven said between breaths, while also wiping away some tears. Meanwhile, after momentarily recovering from sneezing; Blood glared at the laughing crowd, inhaled through his stuffy nose and aimed his blaster. "I'll teach you to mock me, fools" Blood shouted nasally, "prepare to taste the wrath of Brother Blood.

Within seconds, the blaster had begun to give out sounds of electrical charging and a small orb of red light appeared over the barrel. But just as quickly as it came, the blaster suddenly died down and Blood's power had all but burned out as well. It was then that Cyborg began to realize what was happening next.

If Beast Boy's germ was affecting Blood's human half this bad. He wondered what was going on with his cybernetic half as well. At that moment, Blood's systems flashed on with a "whiiiirp;" causing him to look at the team with a "deer in the headlights" stare. For what felt like ages, no one dared to speak a word.

Then, without warning; Blood's head began to twitch and spin around violently. Then, he started spouting incomprehensible gibberish at the top of his lungs. Next, he began leaping around the block while laughing like Woody Woodpecker.

While still freaked out by what was happening, the Titans leapt into action and attempted to subdue Blood. Surprisingly, his currently loopy state made him easy for both Cyborg and Raven to catch. But just as Robin prepared to cuff Brother Blood, the man's face shot up and he suddenly sneezed in his face.

Taken momentarily off-guard by this sudden assault, Robin tried to clear up the mucus from his face. At the same time, Raven kept a strong hold over him. "I suppose I should say bless you, Blood" she murmured, "but for someone like you, it's pointless."

Blood didn't offer a response to this comment. How could he; for just before anyone could react, he suddenly ralphed all over the street. The moment he got his breath back, Blood smiled at everybody and suddenly said "I'm the prettiest girl at the Harvest Moon Ball."

By this point; it was clear to the Titans that every part of the villain's mind, human and robotic, had gone on the fritz. All thanks to a clever...yet at the same time, disgusting plan executed by Beast Boy. With that thought in mind, everyone wondered where their friend was.

"Um, y'all" murmured Cyborg, "I think I've got a good idea where our buddy is." In that moment, everyone looked at all the places Blood had either sneezed or vomited on. It was then that they realized that BB was there, just still in microbe form.

While still trying not to get nauseous himself, Cyborg approached the vomit pile and used a microscope lens in his robot eye to look for his pal. In less than a minute, he could see what looked like a green microorganism waving at him. "Hey, dude; what's up" his voice chimed softly in Cy's hearing receptor, "did I do good or what with my plan?"

Cyborg tried to offer a retort but the stench of Blood's leavings was too much for his senses to bear. So, he scooped up a fraction of it and carried to the side; where BB suddenly morphed back to normal. "I'm back, everybody" he chuckled, "did ya miss me while I was taking my Fantastic Voyage?"

In spite of the corniness of his joke and the overall poor taste of it, given what he had just done; the team couldn't help but snigger softly. "B, you are somethin' else" said Cyborg while patting his friend's back, "just...don't do that to _my_ body, ya hear?" Beast Boy smiled at his friend and gave him the "Scout's Honor" sign, swearing he'd respect his wish.

"In all seriousness, Beast Boy; that was ingenious" Robin said with praise, "where did you come up with that plan." With his chest puffed out and a proud smile, BB confessed that he saw it happen in a movie and he wanted to test if it would work. Raven rolled her eyes at this, thinking "of course he'd use something from a movie."

But in spite of his silly idea, it still worked and she praised him for it. BB thanked Raven for her kindness and stared at her slyly. "Hey, Rave...you think I could get a reward for my little victory" he asked while licking his lips, "like a hug...or a kiss on the cheek or somethin'?"

Again, Raven found herself rolling her eyes at him. But a small smile still lingered on her lips, in spite of his forwardness. "Let's get Blood in jail, first" she stated, "then, maybe...just maybe you'll get your reward." Beast Boy's heart swelled and he began to think of ways he planed to be intimate with Raven, when they got back home.

"Not until you also get a hot shower, green jeans" the empathy said suddenly, "there's no way I'm kissing a boy that smells like someone's breakfast, lunch and dinner all in one." With that said and a small yet flirty wink, Raven made her way back to the T-Car. As she walked away, Beast Boy swooned softly; utterly smitten with her saucy behavior.

Since they first began dating after his "Things Change" escapade with Terra, Raven and Beast Boy (or Gar as she sometimes called him) had been rather close. Yet, she still had moments where she would still rib him; much like before. But these were done in a more flirtatious way, not in a bitter way.

Moments later, after Brother Blood had been taken in by the authorities; the Titans climbed into the car and headed off for home. Upon their arrival, Beast Boy immediately headed for the bathroom for a nice warm shower. While scrubbing, he hummed the melody "Fade Away" under his breath with a smile.

All went well, for the next twenty minutes; until Beast Boy suddenly heard a faint whisper in his ears; _"come."_ This caused him to stop scrubbing his head with shampoo. Then, he peeked his head out from the shower slightly to see if anyone was with him.

As he thought, there was no one there but himself and the shower; which he immediately went back to. Sometime later, he finished up and was in the midst of drying off. Then, that same odd whisper called to him again; _"come."_

After hearing it, Beast Boy looked out the bathroom window to see if anyone was peeping in on him. As he thought, there was nothing outside but passing boats and the occasional seagulls on the rocky shores of the Tower's island. "You're just imagining things, Gar" muttered Beast Boy, "the battle's got you hearing things all of a sudden."

With that, he proceeded to put on his clothes; when he suddenly heard a faint knock on the door. "Don't worry dudes" he called out, "I'll be done in a sec." To his surprise, the voice on the other side of the door let out a soft, sultry giggle.

"Don't take too long, Beastie Boo" it cooed seductively, "it's movie night tonight and I talked the others into it just being the two of us." It didn't take long for BB to realize it was Raven talking to him. But anytime she spoke in that tone, his whole body surged with a burning love.

He approached the door casually and knocked it in the Morse code pattern for "kiss." Raven, after giggling on the other side, gave him the same knock and went off on her way. Beast Boy let out a swooning sigh of joy, before resuming his dressing regiment.

Now fully dressed, he made his way towards the Common Room. But not before stopping for some snacks in the kitchen. After collecting some popcorn for both of them to share and some candy for just himself, he went into the room.

The moment he did, he was met with a sight that almost made him drop his goods. Lying sprawl along the circular couch on her side was Raven, dressed in her white cloak and what looked like a purple nightgown beneath it. Upon catching Beast Boy looking at her dumbly, she rolled her eyes and gave a whistle; snapping him back to his senses.

"You just gonna stand there...or are we gonna get cozy" she said with a wink, adding a soft giggle afterwards. After getting some feeling back in his noodle legs, Beast Boy happily joined Raven for some R&R. An hour passed into the movie and all appeared quite pleasant.

But then, just as they began to cheer during an action sequence; the voice whispered again with "come to us." Beast Boy took a quick glance over his shoulder; once again, confused by who or what was speaking to him. But just like before, there was nobody else around. Well...not entirely true; for behind the door leading to the hallway, a red light was blinking.

There, hidden behind the sliding doors was Cyborg; who was in the midst of recording a hidden camera video (for reasons.) "Man, I'm gonna get a looooot of blackmail mileage outta this" he whispered with a snicker, taking care not to attract the couple's attention. From behind, Starfire watched over his shoulder; voicing her opinion on how wrong it seemed to be spying on their friends.

"We have no right to pry into their intimate moments" she said firmly, "you would not like it if he did the same to you...yes?" Cyborg flushed softly at the implication; then, he sneaked a peek at something on his wrist device. It was a picture of him and Jinx, sharing a drink together at a soda shop in Metropolis.

After the Brotherhood's defeat and her defection to the Titans' side, Jinx had become a close ally of theirs. Of course, she had something stronger with Cyborg...but didn't want to have it get around. She may have become a hero now...but she wasn't ready to be called a softie yet.

Realizing that Star had a point, Cyborg decided to stop recording. "You're right, let's let them have their moment" he whispered softly, earning a grin from Starfire. Then; just as they prepared to leave their spot, a voice suddenly whispered in both of their ears..."come to us!"

They yelped softly, upon hearing these whispers; thinking Raven might've discovered them spying. But upon looking into the Common Room, they saw that she and Beast Boy were still snuggled up cozy together. "Strange...what might've caused that voice" murmured Starfire, Cyborg simply shrugged his shoulders and muttered a soft "I don't know."

Believing themselves to just be tired from the earlier mission, Cy and Starfire decided to head off to bed. Robin meanwhile, was logging in the events of the aforementioned mission into his crime log in his room. All seemed quiet at first, save for the soft yet rapid clicks of Robin's fingers typing on the keyboard.

Then, his ears suddenly heard whispering voices echo through them with a murmur of one word; _"come."_ Upon hearing this, Robin stopped typing and looked around his room. But aside from the silhouettes of some training dummies, there was no one else there.

"If this is another prank of yours, Beast Boy...now's not the time" he muttered, "I'm too busy to mess around yet." Much to his surprise, he didn't hear his friend's reply; which made him slightly uneasy. After a moment of minor paranoia, he went back to typing. These whispers continued on for some time, that night; until each Titan decided to head off to bed.

All seem quiet during much of the morning, save for the tides crashing outside...and Cyborg's occasional snoring. Then, around the hour of 1 AM, Raven came out of her room and decided to pour a glass of some evening tea to help her rest. After preparing the tea and pouring herself a cup, Raven was moments away from drinking it.

Suddenly; yet again, the whispers came to her ears. But this time around, they seemed a tad louder and more demanding. "This is getting ridiculous" Raven thought to herself, "as long as these voices keep talking, we'll never get any peace!" With that in mind, she decided to perform some meditation; in hopes of finding the source of the whispers.

Upon returning to her room and sipping her tea, Raven positioned herself and chanted her mantra. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos" she whispered, her voice sounding hoarse yet calm. After a minute or two of chanting, her eyes flashed white and images suddenly filled her head.

She soon found herself flying over the city, out past the entry line and out into the forest. Before the visions faded; they swiftly led her to a familiar large, old and knotted tree. Upon seeing this, Raven gasped and softly fell backwards onto the floor.

The moment she recovered, Raven began to recap on what she just saw. "That tree, why does it seem so...familiar" she pondered mentally, "what do the whispers have to do with it?" Despite receiving more questions than answers, Raven decided that she and the team would investigate the forest on this in the morning.

With that in mind, Raven stood up from the floor and made her way back to bed; hoping to sleep peacefully the rest of the night. When the morning came, the Titans immediately went out into the forest and began searching around every tree there. "I still think we should've had breakfast first, before coming out here" Beast Boy grumbled while rubbing his belly, "any idea what we're looking for, exactly?"

Raven turned towards her beau and told him to keep an eye out for an old, knotted tree. Upon being told of this, each Titan suddenly stopped in their tracks. Something about the mention of that specific type of tree felt...familiar to them, somehow.

"Don't stop until you find the weird tree, Titans" Robin ordered, "who knows if this could be a plot by someone." The team nodded at their leader and resumed the search. But after almost twenty minutes of walking and inspection, they had little to no luck.

Then; just as they began to lose hope, the whispers soon came again. This time, they sounded closer and louder than they did when the team first heard them. Using his sensitive ears, Beast Boy hurried off to find the source of the voices; his teammates following close behind him.

"I think we're getting closer, dudes" BB laughed with anticipation, "I can feel it in the tips of my ears." Eventually, they reached the middle of the forest; where they had, at last found their quarry. Standing before them was a large, twisted tree; perhaps hundreds of years old.

Upon seeing this thing; Starfire commented on how their situation felt somewhat...familiar, somehow. "Yeah, Star; you're right" murmured Cyborg, "I feel like we've been here before." As Raven took a look at their surroundings, she was suddenly overwhelmed by a sense of déjà vu.

Then, without warning; the tree began to emanate a soft glow of light. It was this that brought Raven to realize what this tree was, why everything felt so familiar and what the voices they heard were. "Don't freak out, everyone" murmured Raven, "but I think something's going to happen soon."

Before anyone could question Raven on her words, the tree's glow suddenly ceased. Then, they saw an orb pulsating inside one of the knotholes. Slowly and cautiously, Raven approached the orb and lightly touched it with her index finger.

This caused the orb to shoot out and suddenly morph into a large gateway. The moment it opened, the team immediately knew what was happening; which caused Starfire to squeal with delight. Then, the strange voices spoke again; this time, they said "come through the portal, my friends."

All was silent, as the Titans all looked at one another in confusion. "Do y'all think this could be..." murmured Cyborg warily, "I mean...it's been ages, I know but...could it?" The other Titans simply shrugged and declared the only way to find out was to enter through the portal.

So...with their fists clenched tightly, and after each of them took in a deep breath; they quickly passed into the portal without hesitation. Afterwards, it suddenly closed and the tree's light began to dim down.

"Good, very good" murmured a voice from seemingly nowhere, "now, we must summon the rest of the champions."

(AN: The Titans have found themselves in another weird adventure. Where did the portal take them and why did the situation seem so familiar...and what other "champions" are the voices talking about? Tune in next time, to find out)

(Second AN: The disease known as Malignalitaloptereosis is something mentioned in Disney's The Sword in the Stone. Every time I watch that scene, I picture Beast Boy doing something similar to a villain. Hey...it could happen)


	2. Chapter Two: The Second Summoning

Chapter Two

The Second Summoning (Going Ghost)

As we momentarily leave behind the young team of meta-heroes, our tale takes us to another city...but on a different earthly plain. Deep within the United States stands a town known as Amity Park. To most outsiders; this place appeared rather happy, calm and normal.

But then, they would soon discover something that set this place apart from the rest of the nation. You see; some cities dealt with purse snatchers, bank robbers or meta-human villains. But Amity Park had a menace of its own...ghosts.

For some unknown reason, spirits from a realm known as the Ghost Zone seemed drawn to this town. Upon their arrival; they would haunt, terrorize, harass or outright try to conquer all the humans around them. But these villainous forces did not commit their atrocities unopposed, most assuredly.

Out of this city rose a hero; a human lad burdened and yet, blessed as well with the ghostly powers. Though considered rather young for such endeavors, this hero still fought tooth and nail to protect humanity; his name...was Danny Phantom. Born and raised within Amity Park; Danny Phantom or as he is known by his comrades, Danny _Fenton _(not very creative naming on the lad's part) started out life as an ordinary teenaged boy.

He had a home, a family, he went to school, he had friends (though, small in number) and he dealt with many of the usual stresses that any lad his age would face. But in many ways, he was anything _but_ normal. His parents, Jack and Madeline (Maddie) were Ghost Hunters (not to be confused with the frauds one would find on television.)

Yet, despite their skills at inventing and their vast knowledge of both science and ghost related topics; they were often...grossly incompetent. Jack Fenton (though a devoted husband and an loving (yet rather overbearing father) often did more harm than good with towards Amity Park. His lackluster skill with his ghost hunting weaponry coupled with his oblivious nature often brought the townspeople to nearly riot against him.

Thankfully; his wife, Maddie was the more intelligent side of the duo. She had better skill with the tools, kept her cool when hunting and did her best to be a stable mother figure for her children; Danny and Jazz. But, unfortunately; she was not without her own flaws (as most humans have.)

While not to the extremes that her husband had, Maddie also had moments of obliviousness. She also behaved rather...shall we say, overzealously; whenever partaking in ghost fight or simply being a mother. Because of this combination of craziness, as we shall call it; someone had to be the "sane" member of the Fenton household.

This title, of course fell upon the shoulders of their daughter, Jasmine (more commonly known as Jazz.) Being the eldest child, Jazz took it upon herself to be the one voice of reason when her parents acted out. This led to her becoming a rather studious child, for Jazz believed an intelligent yet calm mind was needed in her home.

Through her studies, Jazz quickly rose towards becoming a rather intellectually gifted child. She high grades, won many awards for her achievements and was already being offered scholarships from the nation's most prestigious colleges. Yet, even with all these boons; Jazz still harbored weaknesses of her own.

Due to her achievements, many of the other students within Casper High often scorned her; they didn't so much as look her way, at times. Perhaps they were jealous or maybe, they felt annoyed by her "know-it-all" personality and didn't wish to associate with her. In spite of all this, Jazz did not let it affect her.

At least; that's how it appeared, on the surface. On the inside, Jazz felt rather alone. With her parents causing such a public nuisance and her fellow students barely associating with her, Jazz had no one to call friend. Suddenly, there came an explosion outside of the school; which caused the student body to go into a panic.

"What's going on" cried Jazz, "are we under attack, should we get the teachers?" As if on cue; the school's resident English Teacher, Mr. Lancer, came running through the hallway in terror. "_Hound of the Baskervilles,_ people" he shouted, "get in your classrooms and hide before it's too late!"

Soon after making this statement, what looked like a ghostly mummy came flying through the air; cackling madly. "Quake with fear, mortal fools" he roared, "bow before the might of Hotep-Ra!" After making his presence known, the ghost known as "Hotep-Ra" proceeded to summon several giant ghostly cobras.

At that moment, Hotep-Ra spotted several jocks rushing for the exit and commanded one of his pets to block their path. With a fierce hiss, the creature slammed its massive tail in front of the door; blocking the students' path to freedom. "Ah, shoot" whimpered one Dash Baxter, the school's "prized quarterback," "I can jump into an end-zone fine...but I can't jump the tail of a monster snake!"

Hotep-Ra gazed down at the students and smiled, as they all trembled in fear like mice caught in a cage. Another of the athletes fell to his knees and begged pathetically for the ghost to spare them. "Leave us alone, please" he cried, "we're too valuable and popular to die...why not go for the nerds instead?"

Hotep-Ra scoffed at them, saying he'd come for the rest of the school's humans in due time. "For now, it's just so much fun to watch you all squirm" he sneered wickedly, "my pet especially like it when their food quivers." Upon hearing being called "food," Dash and his friends all huddled together for safety.

Just as the cobra leaned over the group of jocks, ready to strike; Fate intervened. At that moment, the main entrance/exit's doors shot open; as a tremendous shockwave of green energy sent the cobra flying across the hall. Confused; one of the athletes, Kwan, peeked his face out from his hands to see what was happening.

He looked to his right and saw that the cobra had been slammed against the wall. "What the...what hit that thing" he murmured which scratching his head, his friends all wondered the same thing. Then, flying through the doors; everyone saw a black and white wisp of a figure enter.

The sight of this strange thing caused many to smile brightly with hope. While the cobra, upon recovering from the attack, snarled viciously and began searching for whomever or whatever struck him. "Who dares assault my pets" roared Hotep-Ra, "show yourself and face my power, coward."

As if on cue, the black and grey wisp suddenly formed into a teenaged boy. This boy had hair as white as snow, glowing green eyes, wore a black and white jumpsuit, white gloves and white boots. Upon the center of his jumpsuit, the boy sported a symbol that read "DP."

It didn't take long for the students, teachers and their "uninvited guest" to recognize their savior; the teen ghost-fighter, Danny Phantom. "Sorry, Mr. Ra" Danny cried out, "but I'm afraid this school has a strict 'No Pets Allowed' policy." Several students chuckled at Phantom's joke but Hotep-Ra was not amused.

After that, Danny suddenly flew off on a tangent about Hotep-Ra's presence. "Seriously, dude; you ghosts could give me a bit of a break" he groaned, "it's my Senior Year and I actually _want_ to graduate!" The ghost was undeterred by his opponent's words and, with a wave of his hand, commanded his remaining three cobras to strike.

The beasts hissed loudly and lunged towards Danny, who seemed unfazed by the approaching assault. "Dude...I _seriously_ don't have time for this" he moaned, "but if you insist..." Before going any further, he asked any and all bystanders to cover their ears. Every student and school staff member did as instructed, wondering what Phantom was planning.

Just as the giant snakes came within range; Phantom took in a deep inhale and unleashed a powerful, wailing cry. The sonic force of this attack sent not only the cobras flying but their Master as well. The group _crashed_ hard against the ceiling, breaking through it cleanly.

Then, a strange vehicle appeared over the school and presented some sort of suction device. _"Mega-Thermos activated, Danny"_ a female voice called out from inside the ship, _"just give the signal and we got 'em!"_ As the ghosts continued flying further upward, Danny fired a small green beam from his finger into the air.

The vehicle's pilot spotted this and the "Mega-Thermos" was quickly activated, ensnaring Hotep-Ra and his snakes within its suction beam. With them defeated, everyone in the school below shouted loud cheers of thanks and praise to the hero. After taking a moment or two to soak in the admiration, he turned towards the flying vehicle and saluted the pilot.

At that moment, the windshield's protective steel barrier retracted and the identity of the pilots...or rather, _pilots_ was revealed. At the helm stood Danny's closest friends, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson; both sharing a salute back at him. "Looks like the Mega-Thermos' test run went pretty well, eh" Danny said with a smile, while hovering towards the windshield.

"We're just sorry we couldn't get here sooner, Danny" Sam murmured sadly, "it's getting harder and harder to call Tuck on these missions, these days." Tucker waved his arms defensively and proclaimed it wasn't his fault. "I wanted to come and help, really" he sighed, "but they had me doing all kinds of paperwork at the Mayor's Office."

Danny and Sam chuckled softly at their friend and nodded in understanding. After the event many have dubbed "The Disasteroid Incident" had come and gone, last year; they thought things would be easier, from then on. After all; Danny was now a worldwide hero, the government (save for the Guys in White, for some reason) welcomed his help in achieving public safety and he no longer had to hide his dual identity from others.

Yet, this didn't mean it would be sunshine and roses afterwards. To start with, Tucker was now Amity Park's youngest mayor in history. At first, he and his friends thought this would be fun. But while the town officials _did_ approve of his policies, it left him little freedom for "Me Time."

Said policies included ideas on ghost protection/awareness, a policy granting Danny a full pardon of all the "crimes" he committed (many of said crimes weren't even done of his own freewill) and a strict "Anti-Bullying Initiative" within the town's public schools. At first, Tuck seemed content with his newfound position. But soon, he discovered he had very little time to spend with his friends; be it hanging out or ghost fighting.

That was when Danny asked the city to allow Tucker to fight alongside him, as he did before; while still upholding his position as mayor of Amity Park. Despite the idea sounding rather...outlandish; in the end, the town committee agreed to Danny's terms. But even with this newly gained freedom; Tuck was still rather busy, every now and again.

In spite of all these changes, Tucker was still the same person. He still wore his trademark beret, was still a tech-loving nerd and still flirted with any and every hot girl within range. These days, he'd thought that being mayor would grant him some extra points towards getting a girl...but they still saw only Techno-Nerd Tuck.

Thankfully, he still had his best friends to help give him support; in spite of all this. Speaking of which; to Tucker's right stood Sam Manson, Amity Park's resident Goth/Activist and Danny's now steady girlfriend. Even in her senior year, Sam remained much the same as her friends knew her.

She still upheld her love for Gothic things; like horror stories, the macabre, vampires (except those from teen vampire movies) and all things creepy. She still held on to her individualist behavior, remained a vegetarian and continued to try her darndest in changing the town into her vision of what's "better" for everyone (much to the chagrin of the people.) Yet, in the time after the Disasteroid passed; she began to show some...small yet significant changes.

For one thing; her "Goth colors" had varied in variety, over the past year. In place of her black tank-top, purple leggings, combat boots and her black striped skirt with a green crosshatch design; she gave her look a complete overhaul. To keep up her image as a non-stereotypical Goth, Sam now sported an assortment of dark blues and purples to go with her new style.

These included a pair of blue jeans with tears on the knees, fingerless gloves made with a sort of purple-colored leather, thick bottom sandals with dark-blue straps and a dark-blue, long-sleeved belly shirt (one showing only a fraction of said area.) She still wore her trademark purple eye shadow and purple lipstick. But she changed her decided to change her hair from a small ponytail to a long, braided one.

Whatever look she chose; in Danny's eyes, Sam was still an angel of the night. After turning off the Mega-Thermos' suction, Sam glanced out at Danny and caught him staring blankly at her. "What's with the weird look, Danny" questioned Sam, "it's kind of freaking me out and that doesn't happen easily with me."

Upon hearing this, Danny suddenly snapped out of his daze and began to glow a bright red. "S-Sorry, Sam" he murmured sheepishly, "I just got distracted by the gorgeous gal piloting the Spectre Speeder." Hearing this compliment caused Sam to also glow a bright red.

Even though Sam prided herself as a strong, independent and fierce individual; hearing her boyfriend sweet talk her still made Sam feel giddy...but she never openly showed it. "Did you rehearse that line or something, Mister" she chided playfully, "because if you're trying to butter me up...you're on the right track." The two suddenly began to gaze deeply at one another, lost in each other's gaze.

It wasn't until they heard the loud squeal of a megaphone that they, finally snapped out of it. Danny cast an irritated glance down below to find Lancer and the students, applauding him. "So sorry to interrupt, Mr. Fenton" the teacher chuckled, "but while we thank you for saving our lives...how, exactly do you plan to repair the damages?"

Danny looked down at the wreck roof of the school and chuckled sheepishly, suddenly remembering previous moments where his heroics caused unintentional damages. This time, however; everyone knew his secret and he could no longer pin the blame on something else.  
Not that he wanted to, of course; without hesitation, Danny pressed his fingers to his lips and gave a shrill whistle. Using the power of his Ghostly Wail, this whistle acted as a signal of some kind. But a signal for what or whom, no one really knew.

Then, from above Danny's head; a plume of purple smoke suddenly began to swirl. Everyone gazed up at this strange anomaly, wondering what it was and if it meant trouble. Then, after less than fifteen seconds; the smoke took on the form of what looked like a female gin (or more commonly known, genie.)

The jocks down below hooted loudly with desire; upon seeing the genie's flowing black hair, long tail, gorgeous green skin, blue brassiere and shapely hips. With a frustrated growl; Sam, while speaking through the Speeder's intercom, demanded for everyone to control themselves. Danny, on the other hand, simply rolled his eyes at it all and approached the ghostly genie.

"Sorry to be a bother, Desiree" he murmured softly, "but could you help me in repairing this damage here?" The ghost called Desiree looked down and grimaced at sight of the destroyed roof. "I may be able to assist you, Ghost Child" she stated, "_however..._I require two things from you."

Upon hearing this, Danny gave a groaning sigh and rolled his eyes with a smile. "Desiree" he murmured, "I wish you would fix the damages done to the school...please?" While this was going on, the students and faculty of Casper High looked on in confusion; wondering why Danny was conversing with a ghost.

"What is going on up there" questioned Paulina, the self-declared "Queen of the School; "does that ghost have him under some sort of spell?" Jazz faced the girl and gave a slight shake of the head. "Nope, he's alright" she assured, "it's a bit of a long story, though." Meanwhile, back in the sky; Desiree's hands began to glow a bright purple.

This same glow quickly enveloped the roof debris that was strewn about the grounds. With a few quick waves of her hands, Desiree's ghostly powers quickly repaired the damaged roof. At the same time, all the busted walls within the school were fixed as well.

After that, the students and teachers rushed out of the school and began shouting up thanks for the repairs. "Looks like everything is all fixed, Des" he said with a grateful smile, "thanks a bunch but...what was the other thing you required from me?" Desiree said nothing, at first, she only hovered over to him with a firm look upon her face; which made Danny feel anxious.

Then, before he could utter one word; she suddenly grabbed hold of Danny and clutched him to her bosom; nuzzling him affectionately. Then, she gave him a sweet yet still affectionate kiss upon his lips. This sudden display from the ghost not only caused Paulina to roar with outrage but Sam as well.

Before releasing him, Desiree leaned close to Danny; which made the two aforementioned ladies even angrier. "I told you would be repaid for the wish you made, boy" she whispered sultrily, "and I made good on it today...thank you, again." With that said and after blowing him a kiss, Desiree quickly returned to the "Ghost Zone."

It took a few moments for him to snap out of his daze, as Danny slowly descended from the air. Finally, it was the sounds of everyone chanting his name that brought him back to reality. "Who...What, where am I" he mumbled while rubbing his head, "I feel like I got struck by lightning.

The moment he said this, the Spectre Speeder landed and Sam came stomping out. "Oh, you're gonna be struck by _something_, when I get through with you" she screeched, "and it's not gonna be pretty!" This statement was enough to bring Danny back to his senses and he quickly levitated five feet away from his girlfriend's reach.

"Sam, please; just give me a moment to explain myself" he begged, "I promise you it will all make sense." After stopping herself from jumping at him, Sam folded her arms and beckoned her boyfriend to speak. Then, much to her surprise; several others decided to listen in on the conversation.

While still keeping himself airborne, Danny took a breath and began his story.

_(Flashback)_

In the months following Danny saving the earth, he was enjoying being seen as a hero. But in his heart, he knew he couldn't take _all_ the credit. If it hadn't been for the combined power of all the ghosts in existence, they wouldn't have stood a chance.

So, it was then Danny decided to show his appreciation for the ghosts' help. But he had to wait for a certain time to do so. Eventually; the holiday season rolled around again and the Fenton parents were, once again locked in another "friendly debate" on Santa's existence.

Sensing this, Danny quickly made a beeline into the Ghost Zone for some holiday themed R&R. Why would he go to _this_ place for a Christmas getaway, you may be wondering? Well...to make a long tale short, Danny had unintentionally (or _intentionally_, you be the judge) angered one of the realm's residents; a being known as Ghost Writer.

As his name implied, he not only had a knack for writing stories. But he had the power to trap others into the worlds within the stories he wrote. Especially those who either disrespect or destroy his work, as Danny once did.

During the escapade, Danny learned something interesting about the ghosts he frequently battled. During the other months of the year, they would all want Danny's head on a spike. But during the holidays, especially Christmas; the ghost boy learned of a special "Christmas Truce."

According to Walker (the self-proclaimed "sheriff of those parts;) during the truce, it's against the rules for either side to show hostility towards each other. This granted everyone the opportunity to talk, share stories and have fun; all while drinking eggnog. Though the whole idea felt strange to him, at first; it felt good to not fight all these ghosts for once.

Since then; after learning about the truce and its length, Danny began making trips to the Ghost Zone for some proper holiday fun. On his Junior Year of High School, he mentioned the truce to his friends and Jazz and they asked to join with him. During this trip, all four of them shared many unique experiences.  
Sam got to look at some of Ghost Writer's work, Technus made some small upgrades to Tucker's PDA, Jazz (with their permission) psychoanalyzed several ghosts; learning much about their former human lives. As for Danny, he felt content just not having to fight the ghosts for once. There was one moment, however that made him feel...slightly awkward.

During the party, Tucker decided to sport his patented "Mistletoe Hat" and try and gain some Christmas love from the ladies. But all his horndogging seemed to do more harm than good. Several of theses ladies did their best to hold their tongues, however; not wishing to break the truce.

Ironically; it was _Danny_ who ended up getting the mistletoe kisses, not Tucker. This was a prank orchestrated by Ember, who wanted to get a playful rise out of the ghost boy's girlfriend. While Tucker was testing out his new PDA upgrades, Ember stole his Mistletoe Hat and placed it on top of Danny's head, while he was speaking with Frostbite.

"Er...pardon my interruption, Great One" murmured Yeti/Polar Bear-like ghost, "but I do believe there is something hanging above your head." Confused, Danny's eyes gazed skyward and he spotted the infamous sprig dangling over his nose. After that, he heard a flirtatious whistle and turned his head.

There; he saw Ember, Desiree, Dorathea (the Dragon Ghost in human form) and even Spectra approaching him with fresh lipstick on. "Here's a little Christmas gift from us to you" they all said in unison while smiling deviously, "pucker up, ghost boy." Danny, growing slightly nervous, tried to scamper away from them.

But he ended up tripping over the chair and _himself_, instead. Then, Desiree used her tail to hold him down; as the ghost gals all hovered over him. What followed was a series of giggles, wet kissing noises and muffled squeals of surprise from Danny.

Said squeals, after a while began to die down and give way to pleased sighs. Feeling slightly concerned, Jazz turned towards Danny to see if he was alright. The moment the ladies drew away from him, though and she got a look at his face; Jazz suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh my...Oh my gosh" she heaved between breaths, "D-D-Danny...you...you should see yourself now, it's hilarious!" After that; the elder sibling proceeded to fall over backwards and laugh uproariously; catching the attention of Sam and Tucker. "Could you tone it down a little, ya wild hyena" groaned the young Goth, "I'm in the middle of a discussion here!"

At the same time, Tucker (surprisingly) turned away from his PDA and was prepared to make his own complaints about Jazz's laughing. But then; when he got a look at what she was laughing at, those thoughts faded away. There on the floor, lying dazed and blissful was Danny; his face almost completely blotched in lipstick.

His jaw almost struck the floor in shock and he wondered how this happened. But then, he spotted the familiar sight of his mistletoe sprig; which was dangling above Danny's face. "_DUDE, NO COOL_" Tucker shrieked with dismay, "not only did you steal my stuff...but you got all the lovin' instead of me!"

Upon hearing his friend's cries, Danny's mind suddenly snapped out of his daze. "What the...What am I doing on the floor" he murmured, "and what's with all the laughing and screaming?" While trying to suppress his own giggles, Poindexter reached for an empty tray and held it up to Danny's face.

When he saw the different colors of lipstick splotched on his face, Danny almost went pale. "What in the ever-loving what happened to me" he cried with alarm, feeling his hands all over his face. Then, he quickly spotted the mistletoe that still hung over his face.

With a disgruntled groan, he quickly took the thing off and tossed it aside; blushing red with embarrassment. When he spotted the fierce look on Sam's face, his pupils shrank with fear. "Sam...Whatever you saw, nothing happened" he mumbled, "I was...I had too much eggnog, I got tired and needed a lie down and...and, uh..."

Danny's pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears, as Sam began to stomp her way towards him. The young hero could face giant ghostly monsters, wild spirits and vengeful ghosts with little to no fear. But when it came to holding his ground against his parents, Lancer or Sam; his legs would instantly turn to jelly.

Surprisingly, the girl in question seemed to have halted herself halfway up towards his seat. With sweat dripping down his brow, Danny watched Sam closely; wondering if she was mentally planning some sort of payback. Then, she suddenly raised an eyebrow Danny's way and gave him a wicked grin.

_"Oh, crud monkeys" _he thought fearfully, _"I dunno what she's gonna do...but I hope it will be quick and painless."_ With that thought in mind, Danny closed his eyes tight and his body tensed up; prepping for the worse. What happened next however, took him _completely_ off-guard.

Just as he closed his eyes, Danny's mind suddenly shifted from a fearful state...to a tranquil one. He didn't know why but something happened that felt so wonderful, it felt as if he was in Heaven. Slowly but surely, Danny opened his eyes and saw a surprising sight.

There Sam was, in his arms and locked in a fierce make-out session with is. The real kicker was the fact he was completely oblivious to it. When she broke away; Sam winked at Danny, petted his cheek and whispered "now, I'm even with these gals and you."

Puzzled; Danny asked what, exactly she was talking about. Then, he spotted the mistletoe hat back on his head. After putting two and two together, he glared softly at Sam with folded arms.

"If you wanted a kiss, Sam; you could've just asked me" he grumbled, "you know...instead of simply _scaring me half to death!_" Upon hearing this, Technus pointed out the flawed logic in Danny's statement; proclaiming that as a half-ghost/half-human, he was (supposedly) half-dead already. Danny tried to think up a rebuttal to explain himself...but he was far too flustered and freaked out to think of anything and sat back down in his chair.

As the party went on, Danny commented on how much fun she was having. "We should really do this kind of stuff more often" he said with a smile, "you guys are actually kinda fun to hang with." Though his words were rather sincere, the ghosts all looked at him with sullen expressions.

"We had fun too, pu...I mean, Danny" murmured Johnny 13, "but I wouldn't get used to it, if I were you." Several other ghosts sided with the teen ghost, some of which felt ashamed in saying so. "The boy's right, Ghost Child" Skulker said suddenly, "we may be chummy tonight...but once the holiday season is over, it's back to business!"

The females were especially sad to think about going back to being enemies. Especially since Ember thought Danny was actually, kind of cool to hang with. Then, Jazz raised her hand and asked a series of questions that would change everything between them. "If you guys don't like fighting us...why not just stop" she suggested, "I mean...why do you attack humans in the first place?"

Upon being asked this, Walker prepared to voice his "rule" on what separated them from humans. When suddenly, Technus stood up from his seat and sighed. "You know...they girl's right" he confessed, "why _do_ we feel so angry towards them, why do we feel the urge to haunt or attack the humans...why do _I _ insist on changin' my hair so much?!"

Upon saying this, the self-entitled "Master of Technology" began to slip into a rant how he was, obviously balding and was failing to hide this from everyone else. Then, almost instantly; several other ghosts began to voice their anxieties, insecurities and bringing out their own existential crises. To say this took Team Phantom off-guard would've been a _tremendous_ understatement.

"Ah, _dang it_; the dipstick's right" wailed Ember pathetically, "were all wrecks...especially me!" Upon hearing this...and recovering from her initial shock, Jazz offered to help ease their pain by just talking with them. At first, many of the ghosts were hesitant about the idea.

But in the end, they agreed to the girl's suggestion and bared their souls to the ghost-fighting team (no pun intended.) In fact, the remainder of the team's holiday break was spent in talking with the ghosts and learning about them. Through it all, they learned many interesting things.  
They learned that the Lunch Lady Ghost was once part of the Casper High cafeteria staff and that she was a stickler for routines. Then, the day came when the school board (from her day) voiced an idea to expand the lunch menu. Naturally, she did not take the news lightly and quit.

On her drive home, she was driving through a heavy rainstorm. At one point, the weather got so bad that radio stations were imploring drivers to not risk at traveling yet. Sadly, the Lunch Lady Ghost was far too angry to care and just kept driving along.

Eventually; this all led to her car swerving on the road, crashing it through the barriers of a bridge and falling into a river...where she slowly drowned. Team Phantom almost went dead white, after hearing all this. At one point, Sam voiced how Casper High still acted cheaply towards its school and unfairly towards the staff today.

The next story they heard was Technus', who revealed himself to be an ingenious inventor in life. "I had many amazing ideas I wanted to show my superiors" he explained, "things like hover boots, cellphones that kept themselves protected thanks to thumb-print scans and even shoe spray." Despite two of his ideas sounding clever, Danny pointed out how people already _had_ shoe spray.

But Technus quickly pointed out that _his_ idea was different. "What's the biggest issue children of any age have in the world" he asked while pausing for dramatic effect; then, he finished off by adding the words "untied shoelaces." Upon hearing this, there was a soft murmur among the trio; as if they were curious about where he was going with his idea.

Then, he snapped his fingers and a briefcase appeared. "What's in there, dude" Danny asked, "please don't say doomsday devices, death rays or any other cliché mad scientist stuff." Ignoring the boy's comments, Technus fished about his case until he came upon what he needed; a small spray bottle.

"Uh...I thought you said your idea was different" murmured Tucker, "that looks like a typical shoe deodorant can." Technus groaned softly and asked for Tucker to remove his shoes. After a minute or two of debating, Tuck relented and removed his footwear; showing only his socks.

Then, after shaking the can a little; Technus began to spray the boy's feet with some sort of black substance. Once finished, it looked like Tucker was wearing actual shoes on his feet. "Behold, young teens" proclaimed Technus, "one of my most creative ideas..._spray on shoes!_"

All was silent, after this reveal and Tucker took a moment to study his feet. Then, he stood up from his chair and began walking around; as if testing the feel of the "shoes." After moving back and forth a few times, he sat back down and looked at the spray can with great intrigue.

"I've seen a lot of tech and inventions, over the years" he murmured, "but this is...the _coolest idea ever!_" After that, Danny also voiced his approval towards the idea. "Just imagine how much time people will save" he stated, "no more worrying about tying your laces the right way, no more tripping over them and definitely no more people tying your laces together."

Sam gave a soft nod of the head at their statements, appearing pleased with the idea as well. "With such unique ideas, why did you decide to become a villain" she asked bluntly, "I mean...you'd be able to make thousands, if not millions with your patents." As these words sunk in, Technus could feel the guilt weigh down on him like a one-hundred boulders.

"It's not as simple as that, my dear" he sighed, "not only was the technology not available in my time...but my investors thought they didn't have any 'logical' or 'practical' uses for anyone." This statement was met with a great deal of protest from Team Phantom. "That's a big load, Technus" Danny stated, "I can tell you all kinds of people who'd find uses for this stuff."

Tucker sided with his BFF and asked Technus if he could see his blueprints. Technus' jaw dropped low and his shades almost fell off his face, when he heard this. Upon coming back to his senses and after quickly teleporting, he returned with an armful of papers.

Without hesitation, Tucker immediately began to study the designs of each invention. "Yes, these would work well in the military" he exclaimed while reading the hover boots blueprints, "it would certainly make traversing over enemy territories easier." Technus was taken aback by how much they praised his inventions.

In the end; Team Phantom promised that when they returned home, they'd share them with all the known production industries. "With luck, they might approve of some of them" Danny said hopefully, "which will give you the recognition you were denied so long ago." Technus' eyes swelled with tears, amazed by how his enemy was showing him such kindness; after years of battle.

The remainder of the evening was spent in learning from one another and partying. By the New Year, Danny made good on his promises and helped make their lives (or rather, afterlives) happier. One day, the biggest surprise ever came when Danny announced he'd be working alongside his former enemies.

Naturally, there were many people who believed that the young hero had gone mad. But Danny explained to them how not all of the ghosts were the bad guys. As the aforementioned ghosts appeared in the Amity Park city square, all was silent.

All the humans did was stare at the ethereal beings, unsure of what to say. Then, a group of children stepped forth and made their way towards the one Danny called Wulf. Nervous, the aforementioned ghost cautiously approached the children as well; all while slightly trembling.

He stopped in the middle of the square and waited for the children to approach him. At the urging of her friends; a little girl from this group, no older than five, took a few steps forward until she was but two feet away from Wulf. With a soft growl, the creature held out his hand and smiled.

_"Ne timu, malgranda" _Wulf murmured in his language,_ "Mi estas via amiko."_ While not scared, the child couldn't help but tilt her head in confusion at his odd speech. When asked what the ghost was saying, Danny explained that Wulf was speaking in Esperanto.

"He's asking you not to fear him" he stated, "Wulf only wants to be friends." As a sign of affirmation; Wulf held out his hand, once again towards the child. Yet at the moment, she still appeared hesitant.

Then, as she looked up at Wulf; the little girl saw a soft and gentle look in his eyes. It was as if she were looking into the eyes of a lost pup. With this image in her mind, she approached Wulf more confidently and cautiously placed her hand in his.

At first, Wulf just stood there; holding the girl's hand in his for what felt like ages. Then, with the warmest of smiles; he placed his other hand on top of the girl's and shook it. Upon feeling Wulf's touch, the child's demeanor suddenly changed.

Slowly; her earlier fear and apprehension gave way to a warm, loving sensation. The feel of Wulf's fur on her hand felt like she was truly shaking hands with a fuzzy puppy. When the little girl looked up at the smiling creature, he gazed down with a smile and murmured but one word..."friend."

With this friendly display, other citizens of Amity Park took a chance at commingling with the ghosts. At first, it felt rather odd; conversing with dead beings _was_ considered outlandish for valid reasons. But as the people got to know Danny's associates, they saw them all in a new light.

_(The Present)_

His tale now over, Danny slowly hovered down to the ground; hoping Sam's temper had cooled. As luck would have it, she _did_ appear calmer...but she still had a slight look of disdain on her face. "What I don't get is...why don't I remember too much of that" she asked, "I mean...I _was_ at that same party with you, as was Tucker and Sam."

With a giggle, Tucker brought out his PDA and showed Sam a particularly interesting photo. In it; Sam appeared to be lying on the floor, her mouth wide open (presumably snoring) and had a doodle of glasses and a mustache on her face. In a mix of shock, mild horror and annoyance; Sam demanded to know how she got to be like that.

"Long story short, Tuck and one of Walker's guards put a knockout pill in your drink and it put your to sleep for an hour and a half" Danny explained, "you must've forgotten about it, when you woke up." With this information in mind, Sam slowly directed her gaze towards her nerdy friend, who had slowly broken out in a nervous sweat.

"Um...you're not mad about this; are ya, Sam" he asked nervously, "I mean...it _was_ all in good fun." Sam said nothing, at first; which made everyone around her quite confused. Then; she threw her head back, let out a long, heaving sigh...and smiled at him.

"You're right, Tucker; it _was_ all in good fun" she murmured, "you know what _else_ is in good fun..._ME TURNING YOU INSIDE OUT!" _With that, Sam let out a vicious growl and immediately gave chase after Tucker across the schoolyard. As the police tried to hurry off to protect Tucker, Danny quickly called them back; assuring them he'd be fine.

"I've known the two of them since I was a kid" he chuckled, "we act this way all the time with each other, the mayor will be fine." On one hand, the officers all seemed to believe the young ghost boy. But on the other hand, hearing the mayor screaming like a scared child did _not_ make things easier.

Later, after Sam and Tuck finally cooled down; school had been dismissed early due to the ghost attack and everyone headed off for home. Danny, meanwhile took the helm of the Spectre Speeder; explaining that he needed to send Hotep-Ra back to the Ghost Zone. "Take your time, Danny" Jazz shouted from the bus, "we'll see you at home!"

Sam shared a quick kiss with Danny, before also boarding the bus and apologized for her early behavior. "I shouldn't have acted so clingy and jealous" she murmured, "I should know that you'd never double-cross me like that...without reason, at least." Danny smiled warmly at Sam and gave her a reassuring squeeze of a hug.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Sammy" he cooed softly, "your inquisitive yet sassy nature is why I love you so much." Sam smiled at him brightly, disregarding his use of her most hated nickname and boarded the bus. With that settled, Danny activated the Speeder and took off.

Alas; due to both his parents' _and_ Vlad's portals being destroyed, sending his enemy back home wouldn't be very easy. Thankfully, Frostbite granted him use of the Infi-Map; a relic that showed any and all nearby portals that would activate at any time. Eventually, Danny found such a portal; deep in the forests outside of town.

Upon reaching the outskirts of said forest; he left the Spectre Speeder, disconnected the Mega-Thermos' filter and carried it off into the woods. Unfortunately, Danny had to endure Hotep-Ra's childish ranting along the way. "Will you stop complaining" the ghost boy groaned, "this wouldn't have happened, if you chose to side with me like the others did."

The mummy ghost scoffed at the idea, proclaiming that all of his "friends" were naught but "loathsome, insignificant traitors." Finally, after twenty minutes of walking and listening to his prisoner; Danny reached his destination. "If my calculations are right" he murmured softly, "the portal should be opening in 3...2...1."

The moment he said this, a large portal appeared within a small pond nearby. When he saw the ghost portal swirling violently in the water, Hotep-Ra suddenly let out a fearful shudder. "Please, don't send me in there" he begged, "my wrappings get wet easily...and you do _not _want to smell wet 50,000 year old mummy wrappings!"

The ghost's pleas appeared to have fallen on deaf ears, as Danny chucked the container into the portal with a swift flick of the wrist. Once it closed, Danny let out a long sigh of satisfaction. "Another day, another ghost sent home packing" he said with a smile, "time to head home for some R, R & R; Rest, Relaxation and Relief."

With that, Danny clicked his heels and headed off for home. But before he moved so much as two feet away, he was stopped by an eerie voice. At first, it was faint; as if spoken barely above a whisper. But then, Danny suddenly heard it calling out clearer and clearer.

As he put his hand to his ear, Danny could hear the whispers more loudly. _"Come"_ the voices said, _"come...come to us!"_ At first, Danny speculated that it was a possible sneak ghost attack.

But his "Ghost Sense" hadn't gone off and all his ghostly allies were back in town. Then, the voices called out again; this time, in loud yet stoic voices. "Okay, people...if you're trying to prank me; it's not gonna work" Danny murmured while assuming a battle stance.

Much to his surprise, no attacks came; all Danny could see around him was miles of forest...and the occasional forest critter. "Get it together, old boy" Danny whispered to himself, "you're probably just tired from the fight...yeah, must be woozy." With that in mind, Danny proceeded to walk out of the forest.

But just as he neared the outskirts, a gust of wind picked up and a leaf suddenly smacked into his face. With a disgruntled grumble, Danny took hold of the leaf and tossed it over his shoulder. But upon doing so, he saw it flying in odd loops and zigzags; as if something was controlling it.

Then, he heard the same odd voices calling out to him again. "Okay, this is just too freaky" he stated nervously, "I gotta get outta here before anything else weird happens. With that, he took on his ghost form and proceeded to fly out of the woods; not wanting to look back.

The next morning Amity Park's children were busy planning to start on their weekend fun. But Danny unfortunately, had other plans in mind. No sooner had they all finished breakfast; Danny led Jazz, their parents, Sam and Tucker deep into the forest.

"Dude..._please_, tell me that you're not taking us on a hike" Tucker whined, "I still haven't recovered from our last camping adventure." Danny looked down from the air and assured his friend that everything was fine. "Are you sure" questioned Maddie, "you still haven't told us why we had to come out here."

Just as Danny prepared to explain the situation, they all suddenly heard faint voices on the wind. "What was that" cried Jack, "are we being followed..._IS IT A GHOST?!_ Upon saying this, the Fenton matriarch drew out the Fenton Peeler and assumed a battle stance.

"Chill out, Dad" groaned Jazz with a facepalm, "Danny's senses would be going off, if there were ghosts here." In that instance, all of Jack's previous bravado faded away into disappointment; forcing him to do away with his weapon. After that, everyone asked Danny what was going on.

"I was finishing up with Hotep-Ra, when I suddenly heard...voices calling out around here" he explained, "I thought it was ghosts messing with me...but I was all on my own." Danny's family and friends began murmuring amongst themselves, after hearing his story. Had they not heard the odd voices a moment ago, they would've thought he was going nuts.

"Let's go and investigate, then" suggested Maddie, "ghost or not, I don't want any innocent people harmed in these woods." With that, everyone got into "Buddy System" formation and continued on. For almost twenty minutes, none of them had seen or heard anything out of the ordinary.

Then, just as they were thinking of turning back; Sam suddenly heard a faint whisper of _"come to us"_ on the wind. "Danny...I think I just heard one of those weird voices you mentioned" she murmured cautiously, suddenly tensing up. Within seconds, the rest of the group heard the voices as well.

"What the...where are these voices coming from" questioned Jazz, "are you sure it's nothing ghost related, Danny?" The ghost boy nodded in reply and to add further proof, he gestured at his lips; which didn't produce so much as a whiff of his Ghost Sense. The only option left was to follow the whispers.

Unfortunately, for Tucker; this meant they had to do _more walking._ They did so for about five minutes and then, the voices called again. This time however, they sounded louder and close. "Quickly before we lose the echo trail" Danny ordered, taking flight into the air.

They ran and ran as fast as they could, listening intently to the echoing voices. Until, at last; their search led them to a large, old and (in Tucker's eyes) ancient tree. "What the...we did all that running to find _this old thing_" Tucker shouted, "what a rip."

The rest of the group was inclined to agree...but Danny was not convinced. "This might seem weird, guys" he murmured, "but I think we're _supposed_ to be here." His parents blinked confusedly and began checking his vital signs, thinking he was delirious.

"I can't explain it but...something about this old tree feels...weird." Upon saying this, Danny took a few small steps towards the tree; holding his arm out ahead of him. Then, just as he got within range of the tree; a bright light shot out from one of the knotholes.

This sudden assault on their vision caused Team Phantom to shield their eyes for protection. "What the...What's going on" groaned Jack while squinting his eyes, "where is that light coming from?" Alas, everyone else was in far too much distress to answer him.

Then, they suddenly felt the light fading slightly and Jazz took a quick peek to see what was happening. The moment she removed her eyes from her face, Jazz was met with an unusual sight. Before them was, what appeared to be, some sort of portal; to where...they did not know.

"What the...where did_ this_ come from" questioned Maddie, "is this some kind of trick?" Before anyone could answer, they heard the voices from earlier again. This time, they seemed to be calling from inside the portal.

_"Come through the portal_" whispered the voices, _"come...come to us."_ Naturally, five of the six of them were hesitant about the voices beckoning them in and they considered simply walking away. But then, with a loud battle cry; Jack suddenly ran through the portal.

The moment he went through, Jack suddenly disappeared...and Maddie began to fear the worst. Then, they heard his voice calling to them from the other side. _"Come on through, family"_ he cried eagerly, _"nobody lives forever, as they say."_

At first, Tucker considered fleeing back to town. But Danny quickly stopped him, proclaiming that Team Phantom never leaves someone behind. With that in mind, the remaining Fenton Family members and their friends gathered their courage and rushed through the portal.

The moment they passed through, it closed up behind them completely; leaving only the old tree in its place. 

(AN: DUN-DUN-DUN! Another group of heroes finds themselves lured into one of these portals. Where do these openings lead, are the others alright and what awaits our heroes on the other side? Tune in next time, to find out.)

(Second AN: Sorry if this was a little long, folks; I wanted to give Danny a sort of strong heroic feat in him befriending his enemies. I wanted to give him a sort of feat worthy of a warrior.)

(Third AN: I'm well aware that Technus' Shoe Spray is a reference to the Spray-On Shoes from Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. The invention sounded cool; so, I thought it could be something Technus would've tried to invent)


	3. Chapter Three: The Third Summoning

Chapter Three

The Third Summoning (Sail On to Adventure)

As we leave Team Phantom behind for the moment, our tale takes us to another earth. Here, the land is deep within what is known as "The Age of Piracy." Throughout the Blue Sea, pirates and adventurers of all kinds sailed hither and yon; searching for adventure, glory and most infamous of all, the fabled treasure known as the One Piece.

In the golden age of this pirate era, a man known as Gol D. Roger (or Gold Roger as many chose to call him) ruled the seas as King of all Pirates. Before his execution, he hid his treasure away; challenging everyone to risk it all to find it. Years later after Roger's death, pirates of all kinds sailed the seas; desperately seeking this treasure.

Among the pirates was a group of misfits known as the Straw Hat Pirates. Led by their charismatic...yet still often goofy captain, Monkey D. Luffy, the Straw Hats explored the farthest corners of the Blue; seeking the One Piece. For it was said that whoever found this treasure would achieve their lives greatest dreams.

Luffy's dream, above all was to reach Roger's level of recognition and become the newest Pirate King. Throughout their travels; there were those, be they friend or foe, who doubted the Straw Hats would succeed in finding the One Piece. Some believed they would die at sea, while others presumed that the Navy would have them all in chains; before the end.

Yet despite appearing as a rather...unconventional captain, Luffy had survived many trials on his journey. He battled rogue Merman, giants, sea monsters, pirate warlords and half the world's naval forces...but he remained undaunted. Of course, he did not make it this far on his own.

On his journey; Luffy crossed paths with, befriended and even persuaded many equally unique individuals into forming his own crew. The first was Roronoa Zoro, a bounty hunter whose main drive in life involved hunting down and disposing of any pirate who crossed his path. But after meeting with Luffy, things had changed.

Now, he sought out to become the greatest swordsman in the world; using his skills to protect Luffy as his first mate. Next, there came a woman named Nami; the wily, intelligent and rather captivating navigator of the Straw Hats. Once, long ago; she was a thief who stole from others.

For many years, her thievery was merely a means of survival in the world. But underneath her often roguish façade lie a troubled and arduous past. For as long as she knew, Nami had no blood family of her own; no parents or siblings of any kind.

Then, when Nami was but a wee babe; a woman named Bellemere and a young girl named Nojiko took her in. For the first few years of her life, these two ladies acted as Nami's...surrogate family, so to say. Despite all the mischief she often caused _them_ and the people of Cocoyashi Village, her home; Nami was well cared for and loved.

Then came the day where her whole world was shattered. From parts unknown, a Merman pirate by the name of Arlong came to her village. He and his crew intended to rob and pillage every inch of the town and the people were too afraid to stand against him...all but one.

Despite not taking up arms since leaving the Navy, Bellemere could not sit idly by and let everyone suffer. So, she approached Arlong and openly challenged his threats to the village. Alas; such behavior, though valiant, brought the pirate to mercilessly abuse her.

In the end, despite her daughters desperately urging her not to give up; poor Bellemere was struck down by Arlong in cold blood. Afterwards, she was forced into his company as his personal cartographer. Before bringing her into his "service," however; Arlong decided to be "merciful" to everyone.

If the villagers could offer up a ransom of 100,000,000 berries, his crew would release Nami and leave the village forever. But such a price was far too high for everyone to pay. No one in the village had that much money to spare.

So, until the ransom could be paid; Nami was forced to be Arlong's slave for most of her life. But all that changed, after she met Luffy. The first time they met, she saw him as nothing more than a bumbling and often reckless oaf.

She also imagined him to be as villainous as Arlong...or any other pirate she encountered. But then, she was not only surprised to see him risk his life for her against Buggy; despite she and him being total strangers. But his exuberant spirit, passion for his dream and "never give up" attitude helped her see he was different.

In the end, Buggy had been defeated and Nami decided to travel with him; believing their potential crew needed a good navigator to help guide them. These two were the first of many to meet Luffy and either join him on his quest or help him. From almost all over the Blue, the Straw Hats traveled; encountering many challenges on the way.

Now, after so many years of adventure and sailing; their quest brought them to a lone island called Raftel. Once the ship was anchored, the crew stepped out onto shore; one by one. "I can't believe it, guys" sighed Usopp, the crew's sniper; "we've finally made it...you think the One Piece might actually be here?"

There was a soft "click, clack" of high heels approaching behind him; as Robin, the crew's archeologist, walked down the Sunny's gangplank. "If the research I've made is correct, this truly is the place" she murmured softly, "there's only one way to find out, though." With that said, she called over her shoulder for the rest of the crew and stepped onto the shore.

Within moments, each member of the Straw Hats made their way onto the island. The crew's illustrious chef, Sanji; Chopper (the crew's doctor,) Franky (the shipwright) and Brook, the merry skeleton musician. Throughout the journey, the crew stood by Luffy; protecting him, assisting him...and occasionally keeping him out of too much trouble.

With their arrival on the island, they felt as though their goals were just within reach. All that remained was to try and find the One Piece. But the question was...where could Roger have hidden it?

"Best get started searching the island, everyone" Nami instructed, "if you find anything of value or out of the ordinary, give a signal." Everyone nodded in silent understanding and split up. Each member of the crew searched every stone, every tree and even deep within the sand for Roger's treasure...yet found nothing.

After a half hour of searching the jungles of Raftel, Luffy's stomach suddenly started to growl loudly. The young pirate groaned with hunger, desperately wishing he'd packed a lunch before going off on his search. Yet, despite the discomfort; Luffy did his best to push on.

_"You can't give in now, dude" _he thought determinedly, _"you're so close to Roger's treasure; find it and afterwards, you can talk Sanji into making a big meal to celebrate with."_ Just as Luffy started to drool at the idea of Sanji's famous cooking, he suddenly stopped walking. After that, his ears began to twitch softly; as if he heard someone's voice calling him.

Luffy eased his head sideways, his right ear slightly inflating and he carefully listened for the odd voices again. "Huh...Could've sworn I heard somebody calling out to me" he murmured, "my head must be playing tricks on me." But much to his surprise, the voices spoke to him again; deep within the wilderness.

Though faint, he swore he could hear sounds of someone telling him to come somewhere. Just as he prepared to seek out the odd caller, another voice spoke to him; one louder and more familiar. _"OI, LUFFY"_ shouted a female voice, _"ARE YOU STILL ALIVE DOWN THERE?!"_

Luffy snapped out of his confused trance, looked up and spotted Nami atop of a cliff; just ahead of him. Deciding to ignore the whispers for now, he hurried over to the cliff. Then, he reared his arms back and suddenly flung them upward like rubber whips grabbing the edge.

After that, he shot up like a rocket and landed beside Nami; who stumbled back slightly in surprise. After consuming the fabled Gum-Gum Devil Fruit, Luffy's body was now as flexible and stretchy as rubber. You would think that after traveling with him for so long; Nami would be used to his powers, by now.

But deep down, she knew Luffy was often as unpredictable as nature. One instance, he would be deadest and focused on an important matter. The next, he'd be off goofing around or whining for someone to feed him like a toddler.

Yet, through it all; Nami still couldn't shake off her admiration for her captain. "Care to explain why you almost wandered off down their, Luffy" she asked with a sigh, "you looked like you heard someone calling your name." Luffy nodded slightly, upon hearing her words; proclaiming that he thought he _did_ hear someone calling him.

"You were probably hearing things, Luffy" Nami said softly while patting his head, "we'll talk about it later; right now, we've got loot to find." With that said, they rejoined their friends; whom they all saw at the top of a large mountain. While carrying Nami on his back, Luffy used his powers to try and stretch them both to the top.

However; due to his hungry state, he could only make it halfway. Thankfully, Zoro was close by with a rope to help him up the rest of the way. The crew traversed up the mountainside for several minutes.

But in his hungry state, Luffy felt like they had been walking for several years. Finally, they reached the top and found a most astonishing sight. Before them stood what looked like old, abandoned fortresses or houses.

"What the heck is all this" gasped Usopp in awe, "did...did we just accidentally wander into a Marine stronghold?" Nami rolled her eyes slightly at the idea, stating that none of the buildings bore the colors of either the Marine or the World Government. Feeling curious, Robin began to study the buildings very closely.

After a few moments, she then took out a book and began to read a page from it. This behavior mildly confused the rest of the crew and they all wondered if she was well. Upon seeing her friends' concerned faces, Robin suddenly realized her behavior and bowed her head.

"So sorry, everyone" she murmured with a soft chuckle, "it's just...something about all these buildings reminds me of something from some books I've read." Feeling mildly intrigued, everyone urged her to tell them more. "Mind you, I'm not _entirely _certain on this" Robin said matter-of-factly, "but this place may have been the base of operations for Roger's crew."

With this revelation, it gave everyone hope that the One Piece may actually be on the island. "Maybe Roger hid his treasure in one of these buildings" chimed Chopper, "let's have a look and see." Everyone nodded in agreement and proceeded towards the gate of what looked like an old fortress.

Luffy chuckled and prepared to unleash a powerful Gum-Gum punch to it. But as he drew his arm back, Nami quickly stopped him. "That might not be a good idea, Luffy" she stated, "who knows if Roger had any place on this island rigged with traps to keep out intruders."

This news caused Usopp to suddenly go white with fear. Afterwards, he quickly scuttled away from the door; not wishing to be in the path of any possible death traps. "So...uh, who's gonna knock first" he asked while quivering, "any volunteers?"

Nami rolled her eyes slightly at his behavior and decided to pick the lock herself. Using a point from her hairclip, she carefully jingled it about inside the lock; listening intently to every click. Then, just as the door swung inwards; a collection of blades swung down towards her from a rope.

Thinking quickly, she swung her Clima Tact at the rope; snapping it. Once it was destroyed, everyone scattered backwards slightly; as the swords spilt all over the ground. "Wow, guess she was right about the death trap thing" gasped Luffy, "that was pretty smart, Nami."

Feeling proud of herself, Nami bowed graciously to her crew; which brought Zoro to groan in exasperation. "Less chatty and more treasure find-y, folks" he stated, "if this door was rigged, that must mean the treasure's in this place!" With that said, everyone ran excitedly into the fortress.

Soon, they found themselves inside of an old room; possibly resembling a great hall. Despite the collections of spider webs, cracking stonework and all the dust everywhere; the room looked rather lovely. "Guys; I vote that after we find the One Piece, we make this our official base" Luffy said enthusiastically, "think of how cool that would be."

Several of the crew chuckled heartily at Luffy's child-like optimism. But quickly reminded him that the treasure needed to be found first, before any future plans could be thought up. "Once the treasure is ours...then, we might refurbish this place" Franky stated, "but not until then."

Luffy nodded in understanding and instructed everyone to search every inch of the fort. Alas; after almost an hour's search, they had found nothing. Much to their surprise, the fort was much bigger on the inside than it was outside.

Sadly; after an hour of searching numerous rooms, no one found even a small chest of gold. "Jeez! I feel like we've gone around in circles" Zoro groaned, "something tells me Roger lied to everybody." Upon hearing this, Luffy gasped loudly; appearing highly offended.

"How dare you say such a thing about the King of the Pirates" he growled, "I've met all kinds of people, people who actually _knew_ and they told me the One Piece _is_ real!" The crew was taken aback by their captain's slight rise in temper. This was one of the few times where he actually showed a more driven and serious side.

Cautiously, Zoro placed a comforting hand on Luffy's shoulder; which seemed to help him relax...just a little. "Look...I'm not saying Roger is a liar, Luffy" he sighed calmly, "it's just that...we've searched every inch of this place and haven't even found one coin." Upon hearing these words, Luffy's anger ebbed out slightly and gave way for the slight chill of despair.

After ending their search in the one fortress, the crew made their way towards the second one. But upon entering and looking over every nook and cranny of the place, they found no sign of treasure. All they _did_ find were two rooms filled with books, an old weapons storage room and barrels of what looked like powder.

Their search for wealth appearing to be a bust; Luffy, Nami and several other crew members considered giving up. But then, an idea began to form in Robin's mind. "Hold on, everyone" she cried out suddenly, "don't lose hope yet, there may actually be treasure here after all."

At first, everyone prepared to either doubt or question her words. But then, Robin suggested that they might not have been looking in the right places. "Think of it, everyone" she insisted, "did you see anything out of the ordinary, during your searches?"

For several moments, the crew scrunched their brows and tried to recollect anything odd they might've seen earlier on. Then; Luffy, with his face red and his brow sweating from stressing out his mind, let out a soft gasp. "Hold it, guys...I think I might remember something" he murmured, "I think...I think there was some sort of...door thingy I saw on the floor, when we went in the first building."

At the moment, several of the Straw Hats considered his information pointless; believing he may have only seen a broken door that fell off its hinges. But then, Luffy went on to describe it as "a large square;" which piqued their interest.

"A large square door you say" murmured Robin, "could you show us where you found it?" Luffy smiled his trademark grin, gave a nod and lead everyone into the first fortress. Eventually, he brought them all to what looked like an old storage room.

Alas, it was cleared out of anything and everything of value. "This place must've been emptied after Roger's capture" Zoro sighed dejectedly, "makes sense, though; wouldn't want the marines to take away_ my_ things, when I'm not around." At that moment, while he was looking around; Zoro's foot bumped into something and he fell hard onto the floor.

Upon recovering, the swordsman was prepared to rant about people "leaving their junk on the floor." But then, he got a look at what he tripped over and went silent. Beneath his ankles was a square-shaped door, the same one Luffy described earlier.

"Oi, guys; come over here" he shouted, "I think I've found something." Moments later, when the rest of the crew arrived; Robin began to examine the door closely. "This looks like a hatch door of some kind" she murmured, "it must lead to a cellar."

With that in mind, everyone shared a unanimous thought; that this "cellar" may have been where Roger stored his loot. At that same time, Chopper looked at the handle and saw that it had been chained down with a lock. Nami attempted to open it by using her hairclip like she did with the door lock.

Sadly, the pin snapped after five seconds of trying. "Darn it, I really liked this clip too" Nami fumed bitterly, "looks like we'll need to find a key." With that, everyone began to search every inch of the room for any keys lying about. But after looking around for several minutes, they found no such thing.

Finally, everyone decided to put their endeavor on pause for the moment and relax; hoping a rest would clear their heads. That's when Luffy took a quick look at the lock again and noticed something odd. He leaned over to one of the chain's links and saw an odd brown substance clinging to it.

_"Weird, it looks like the same stuff on those swords from earlier" _he thought to himself, _"I wonder what it is?" _With great care and sensitivity, Luffy tapped his finger lightly on Nami's shoulder; waking her up. Unfortunately, it was the same finger he scrapped the substance of the chain with; which left a brown spot on her skin.

"What the..._were you wiping your muck on me while I slept, Luffy_" Nami roared in a whispering voice, mildly flustered. This outburst managed to reach the ears of Nami's "champion," Sanji; who raced up to Luffy at breakneck speed and prepared to stomp him into the dust. But just as the chef raised his foot up, Luffy quickly grabbed his foot; stopping him.

"Just listen to me, please" he cried exasperatedly, "that brown stuff is from the chain on that hatch thingy...I have no idea what it is." Upon hearing this, Nami decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and check out what he found. When she looked at the chain, Nami quickly noticed the same brown stuff Luffy did.

"I think it's the same stuff I saw on those swords that almost hit you earlier" he stated, "any idea what it is?" After a moment of silent study, Nami quickly discovered what the substance was; rust. "This chain is so old, it's coated with it" she exclaimed, "which means it may be weak enough to be cut off!"

With that said, she asked for Luffy to get a hold of a sword. At first, he considered getting one of the blades from the earlier deathtrap. But since they appeared rusty, they might not have been sharp enough to cut anything.

That's when he decided to go for one of Zoro's swords. But then, Luffy remembered how protective his friend was of said swords and knew he'd viciously hurt anyone who'd touch them. At the same time, Luffy felt even closer to gaining Roger's famed treasure and was willing to risk anything to get it; even a friend's momentary rage.

So, while the green-haired swordsman snored loudly; Luffy carefully snatched one of his three katana away and brought it back to the door. Afterwards, Luffy began to strike at the chain with all his might. The repeated "clang, clang, clang" sounds that Luffy created were so loud, the rest of the crew woke up from their naps; grumbling bitterly.

When Zoro saw Luffy hitting the chains with one of _his_ swords, the veins on his forehead almost popped. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TOUCHING MY STUFF, LUFFY" he roared viciously, preparing to rush him. But before the man could move an inch; Robin, while using her Flower-Flower Devil Fruit abilities, held him back.

"Calm yourself, Zoro-_kun_" Robin sighed, "look closely at why Luffy is doing what he's doing." Zoro, while still mildly enraged, did as Robin requested and saw that Luffy was slicing at the chains of the hatch door. _"Oh...Okay, then; I guess Luffy _wasn't _messing with my stuff" _Zoro thought embarrassedly while an anime sweat drop drooped down the back of his head.

As Luffy continued striking the chain, everyone wondered if he'd accidentally break the sword in the process. Finally, after taking in a few good breaths; Luffy summoned his Armament Haki into his arm and swung down the sword with all his might. The proceeding sword strike cut through the chain, splitting it in two.

With that done, Luffy powered down and let out a long sigh. Afterwards, Zoro took back the sword and lightly swatted his hand in the back of Luffy's head. "Hey, what was that for" the captain whined, "the blade is still in one piece!" After taking a moment to examine it, Zoro saw that Luffy was right; there were no chips in the blade, no scratches and no signs of wearing.

"Be that as it may, Luffy; you still took my stuff without my say so" Zoro grunted, "all you needed to do was ask." Everyone, including Luffy, murmured softly in agreement with his words. But inwardly; they all knew that the man didn't like to be disturbed during one of his many, _many_ naps.

With everything settled, the crew hurried to the door and opened it up. There, they saw a stairway that led deep below ground. "I dunno you guys" Usopp said with a nervous gulp, "I can't shake the feeling that something's gonna attack us down there."

With a soft yet annoyed groan, Nami gripped Usopp by his ear and dragged him down the steps. Everyone else followed after them, soon after; eager to see what was down below. When they all reached the bottom, the Straw Hats found themselves inside of a dark room.

"Oi, Sanji" Zoro called out, "take out one of those matches of yours and give us some light." Despite feeling bothered by his comrade's lack of manners, Sanji complied with his request and lit a match. Afterwards, he spotted a candelabra on an old table and lit it; giving the room better lighting.

Upon doing so, everyone gasped in awe at what they saw. Before them sat two large chests, which they hoped were filled with treasure. Without a moment's pause, they immediately rushed at the chests and proceeded to break away the locks.

Once opened, the Straw Hat Pirates' eyes glimmered at the bounty they found. "YES! We're rich, we're rich" cried Usopp with glee, "we've found Roger's treasure, at long last!" As most of the crew reveled in their discovery; Luffy, Robin, Zoro and Sanji remained strangely silent.

When Nami saw their expressions, her celebration dance suddenly stopped. "Why are you guys just standing there" she asked, "we've found Roger's treasure...aren't you all happy?" Luffy gave her a soft smile and assured her that he _was_ happy.

"It's just...they said that the One Piece was what made Roger the richest and most successful pirate in history" he murmured, "but all we've found were two chests of gold." Robin nodded in agreement with her captain; proclaiming that while the chests _did_ contain a lot, it didn't feel like all of Roger's wealth. "Something tells me the One Piece is about more than just gold coins and jewels" Robin suggested, scratching her chin.

It was then that they all remembered everything else they've found in both strongholds; the books, the barrels of powder and other items. With that in mind, they decided to look more into these things. First, Robin began to look through all the books that they've found.

In time, much to their surprise; these contained logs and records of everywhere the Roger Pirates traveled. Some of these books also contained information on possible Ponyglyph locations. With this, she could learn the possible greatest secret the World Government has kept hidden from the world.

Within other tomes the crew recovered, Zoro read records of different combat abilities Roger's crew learned from all over the world. With such information, he could learn how to perfect his swordsmanship in all the right ways. Sanji took hold of some of the books and read some passages that made his heart race.

Upon seeing him breathing heavily, Chopper asked Sanji if he was okay. "Oh, I'm more than okay" he said with a mad chuckle, "in fact, I am _beyond _elated!" When asked what made him so happy, Sanji gestured at the books he was reading.

"These books have notes on where one might find clues to the All Blue" he squealed with joy, "I'm closer than ever to finding my paradise!" Despite sharing his enthusiasm, the crew (though, mostly Zoro) wondered if Roger's group even found the All Blue at all. It was then that they remembered the large barrels they've found.

At first glance, they looked like they were filled with nothing but gunpowder; which might've become useless by now. But after reading the notes, Sanji wasn't so easily convinced. "Open up one of those barrels" he ordered, "I'd like to inspect the contents for myself."

Franky gave a nod, brought out a crowbar from his right hand and proceeded to pry open the lid. Once opened, Sanji dipped his index finger into the powder and licked it; earning many a grimace from his friends. The moment Sanji began to make loud, satisfied moans; the crew looked at him like he was going mad.

"Dude...do you have any idea what you might be eating" groaned Usopp, as he struggled to hold back his nausea; "that could be gun powder or...who knows what else in there!" Sanji's euphoria ended, moments later and he soon noticed his friends looking at him oddly. After taking a moment to collect himself, he assured them that all was well.

"Don't be alarmed, everyone" he stated, "the stuff in these barrels...it's spices, the kind that you use for cooking." Intrigued, everyone lightly tasted the spices and each of them gave soft mews or chuckles of approval. "This _is_ pretty good" murmured Franky pleasurably, "but I wonder where these spices came from?"

This question sparked a glimmer of curiosity within Sanji and he quickly looked through the notes he found earlier. "According to this, these spices come from an island that lies...at the center of the world?" he murmured, earning looks of confusion from everyone. "Do the notes mean that in a figurative...or literal way" murmured Luffy, as he tilted his head; "because it might be hard to go inside of the earth."

This statement caused Nami to sigh softly and shake her head, wondering how they made it this far with _him_ in charge. Then, from the corner of her eye; she spotted a barrel filled with rolled up papers. Upon unrolling one of them, Nami's eyes almost popped from her head.

For in her hands was a map of the West Blue, containing geographical details and drawings she herself hadn't made for _her_ map yet. Upon inspecting the other parchments, Nami giggled with glee. Each one she unraveled had similar drawings of other areas of the world.

_"With these, I'll be able to complete my map of the world" _she thought giddily, _"my dream is coming true, after so long!"_ Within hours, everyone collected the spoils the desired from the fortress and proceeded to bring them all back to the Sunny. "We made it, everybody" Luffy shouted with joy, "we've finally found the One Piece and soon, our dreams will become real!"

The crew, even after lugging their heavy loads back to the ship, couldn't help but share in their captain's contagious enthusiasm. After many scrapes, close calls, challenges and tragedies; their quest was at an end. The only thing left to do was celebrate their success.

Once their goods were safe on board the ship, Luffy insisted on having a big banquet to celebrate their journey's end. Though, in the past; the crew often rolled their eyes at his desire for food and goofing off. This was one of the rare moments where everyone sided with his idea.

"This will be the perfect moment for me to try out those spices we found" Sanji chuckled, "but who knows if I'll have enough for the amount of food Luffy needs." Everyone laughed at Sanji's words, while Luffy simply puffed out his cheeks in irritation; proclaiming he hadn't eaten _that_ much in days...this time.

With the decision of a banquet being unanimous, everyone went about the island to collect whatever else they needed for Sanji to use (berries, nuts etc.) While going off on _his_ search, Luffy popped back inside one of the fortresses to see if they left anything behind by accident. There, Luffy saw a beautiful sight; a small sapphire ring, bearing a stone as large as a human eyeball, was lying on the floor.

_"Huh...guess we must've dropped this earlier"_ thought Luffy, as he picked it off the ground. Upon looking at the jewel more closely, an odd feeling suddenly flowed though the rubber man; a sense of sentimentality. "Something about this thing...makes me think of...Nami" he whispers to himself, "I mean, will she like it or maybe I'm just..."

As Luffy's brain began to burn and ache with thought, he suddenly started to question _why_ he was thinking of Nami like this. Then, a sudden realization struck him like a thousand "Fists of Love" from his grandfather; Monkey D. Garp. Once they all had their feast, that would be it...the official end of their journey together.

After that; everyone else would, no doubt be heading back to their homes and starting new lives with their people. _"I mean...I knew this wouldn't be forever"_ Luffy thought sadly, _"but...I just can't picture my life without everyone with me."_ After that, he suddenly began to see visions of his crewmates drifting away from him; one by one.

Feeling desperate, Luffy tried to race up and grasp hold of each of them. But they either just went too far out of his reach, even after he used his powers or his hand just phased right through them. _"No...No, this can't be the end"_ he growled softly, _"I don't want to be alone again...not again."_

Upon thinking of the idea of being alone, the images before him swiftly changed into something equally terrifying to Luffy; Ace's death. With tears streaming down his cheeks like waterfalls; he watched as the mad marine, Sakazuki Akainu, drove his lava fist through his brother's chest.

The sight for him was far too much for him to bear. While choking back sobs, Luffy fell onto his knees and began to cry out Ace's name in despair. Then, just when he thought it couldn't get much worse; Akainu directed his attacks towards Luffy's crew.

At first, he desperately tried to make a jump for them; hoping _he_ would take the full force of Akainu's attacks. But like before, he just phased right through them; as if they were made out of air. Having failed in his attempts to protect them; Luffy watched in horror, as Akainu struck each of his crewmates down with fiery fury.

Each blow seemed to shatter Luffy's heart, bit by bit. But it was Akainu's last victim that struck the rubber man the hardest...Nami. As the sky shined bright with a deadly mix of orange and red, Nami gazed sadly at Luffy and and cried. Then, as Akainu's lava fist closed in from behind her; Nami gazed at Luffy with tears in her eyes and whispered "why did you leave us?"

That was the last thing she said, before she was suddenly engulfed in a sea of lava. There was an ear-shattering echo of glass breaking, as Luffy's mind suddenly shattered from the anguish of what he witnessed. "I can't believe it...I failed them" he mumbled sadly, "I promised I would keep them safe...and I failed, I'm no pirate king...I'm a failure."

Suddenly, from out in the void, Luffy could hear the voices of his friends; calling out his name in echoes. Upon hearing them, he clutched his hands onto his ears and growled viciously. "STOP IT, YOU STUPID BRAIN" he grumbled, "STOP MESSING WITH ME, I'M STRESSED OUT ENOUGH!"

Just then, something suddenly struck Luffy on the side of the face; sending him flying across the void. The moment he recovered, Luffy blink in confusion; wondering just what could've hit him. With a soft groan, he tried to get back onto his feet and took a defensive stance; appearing ready to fight.

At that moment, the voices called out to him again; only more loudly, this time. Then, Luffy suddenly found himself being lifted up into the air and shaken vigorously. "WH-A-A-A-A-AT...THE-E-E-E-E-E...HE-E-E-E-E-EL-L-L-L...I-I-IS GOI-I-I-I-ING...O-O-O-O-O-N" shouted Luffy in a garbled voice, "WHA-A-A-AT'S SHA-A-A-A-A-AKING...ME-E-E-E-E-E?!"

In the real world, the Straw Hats stood above Luffy's twitching body; desperately trying to wake him up. "C'mon, Luffy; snap out of it" cried Franky desperately, "you're scaring us...please, wake up!" The rest of the crew was also growing increasingly worried about their captain's well-being.

Finally, Luffy's pupils shrunk and he suddenly took in a deep gasp of air; as he was saved from drowning. As he began to cough and gasp loudly for air, many of the Straw Hats wept with joy; happy to see him alright. But the moment Luffy stopped coughing, Nami delivered a powerful slap to his right cheek; creating a deep imprint of her palm.

"What the hell did you do that for, Nami" wailed Usopp with outrage, "he almost died, do you really think slapping him will help things?!" Nami glared daggers at the sniper and said Luffy deserved it, proclaiming it's what he deserved for making them worry. "Jiminy Christmas, Nami; you're a real piece of work...you know that" growled Zoro, "the moment we come close to death or do something _we_ think is right, you hurt us for no reason!"  
He proceeded to point out her temper tantrum at the Mermaid Kingdom, simply because Luffy traded the treasure away to Big Mom. "What do you expect me to do, _baka_" Nami wailed, "when you all do stupid stuff, it's my job to punish you for it!" This only made Zoro angrier at her, which made the others feel very nervous.

"No, Nami" he stated, "_your_ job is to draw those ugly squiggles you call maps on paper and tell us where to go! It's not your place to boss us around!" This exchange of harsh words caused the crew to erupt into one of their famous vicious argument...save for one. While this was going on, Luffy just stared at them all with a blank "fish eyes" stare.

It took a while but soon, Chopper saw the look in Luffy's eyes and tried to get everyone to stop fighting. Thankfully; Robin managed to hear his pleas and after using her powers, put a stop to all the bickering. "You'd better have a good reason for stepping in my way" Nami grumbled while smoothing out her hair; "I was just about to win the..."

The navigator suddenly went silent, the moment she saw the look on Luffy's face. The rest of the crew took notice as well and quickly went quiet. For what felt like ages, Luffy just stood there; staring at them with a blank look on his face.

Eventually, Nami took a leap of faith and approached him cautiously. "L-L-Luffy, are you...okay" she murmured with uncertainty, waving her hand in front of his face. Before anyone could react, Luffy suddenly threw himself into Nami's arms; clutching her close to him for dear life.

Naturally, Sanji became rather apprehensive about the display. "What the...GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF OF HER, RUBBER-BRAIN" he roared with a monstrous expression on his face, "BACK OFF OR I'LL CUT YOUR ARMS OFF!" The moment he heard these words, Luffy suddenly lunged at Sanji and gave _him_ a big hug as well.

For the next few moments, Luffy showed this level of affection with each member of the crew; all while crying loudly. Finally, Nami got a hold of him and lightly shook Luffy by the shoulders. "Luffy, snap out of it; you're becoming hysterical" she stated firmly, "what's gotten into you anyway?!"

In an instant, Luffy realized what he was doing and did his best to calm down. "Sorry, everyone; I just...I'm just so happy to see you" he coughed softly, while wiping tears from his eyes. Once everyone came to their senses, Robin asked Luffy for an explanation behind his behavior.

"Well...I was searching for any stuff we might've forgotten to pick up" he began, "then, a really scary thought came to my head." This statement caused Zoro and Sanji to say "Luffy...thinking, there's a first" in unison. This in turn, brought Robin to summon her arms from behind them and pull at their ears as punishment.

Once said punishment was over, two or three minutes later, everyone respectfully asked to learn more about what happened. "Well, I'm happy we all found Roger's treasure and got what we need to fulfill our dreams" Luffy stated, "but now that the voyage is over...I guess, this is...the end." At first, Usopp was ready to question what Luffy meant by "the end."

But then, the true meaning of his words finally became clear. "He's right, it's all over now" Usopp mumbled sadly, "after today, I guess...we'll all be going back to our homes." With that said, any previous joy the crew felt suddenly gave way to bitter despair. For a time, no one spoke a word; the only sounds heard were those of sad sniffles or whimpering.

Then, while putting up his "tough guy" persona; Zoro puffed out his chest and proclaimed the situation "didn't bother him much." "I mean, we all knew this wasn't gonna be forever...right" he inquired, "we've gotta go back to our homes, at some point." Despite the small ring of truth in the swordsman's words; the crew was still quite shocked by them, nevertheless.

"From your tone of voice, moss-head; it sounds like you don't care about leaving our friends" scoffed Sanji, "which is what I'd expect from a black-hearted killer like you." This insult almost brought the two of them to argue..._again_. But after Nami swung her Clima Tact over their heads, they quickly went silent.

After that; Luffy went on to explain that while he understood they would, eventually end up going back home. In his heart, he hated the idea of parting ways with the closest thing to a family he had. Feeling genuinely touched by his words; Nami smiled at Luffy, approached him and lightly caressed the cheek she slapped earlier tenderly.

"Sometimes, Luffy...these things happen" she murmured sadly, "we can't do much to stop it but the best thing we _can_ do is be thankful for what we've experienced together." Luffy stood silent for a moment, allowing Nami's words to sink in. Then, he smiled softly at her and nodded in understanding.

"All I know is whatever happens, I just wanna say...this journey's been the most fun I've ever had" Luffy stated, "and I have all of you to thank for it." This statement brought everyone to collectively scoff softly at him out of humility. "We wouldn't have been on this journey if it weren't for you, goofball" Usopp chuckled while giving him a noogie, "thanks for everything, Captain."

Everyone else shared their gratitude for Luffy, which made him feel slightly bashful. With all that settled, everyone went back to preparing for their celebration banquet. Later that night, after everyone had eaten and drank their fill, many of the crew quickly fell asleep from overeating.

Only Luffy remained awake, him being chosen for the night lookout duty. While keeping watch, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring he found earlier. _"You know...I might need some help with things, now that I'm the Pirate King"_ he thought deeply, _"so, maybe...maybe I should consider finding a Pirate..."_

Before he could finish his thought, he suddenly heard whispers in the night. Not like those from his nightmarish vision earlier. But the sort of whispers he heard before they found the fortresses.

Upon listening closely, the voices kept saying one single word or phrase; _"come...come...come to us."_ Being the curious fellow he was, Luffy decided to investigate. With great care and as much grace he could muster, Luffy stretched himself down from the Sunny's crow's nest and crept along the deck towards the railing.

Meanwhile, Franky came walking up from below deck; making his way to the kitchen for a drink of water. After giving a loud yawn, he removed his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes slightly. That was when he spotted Luffy leaving the ship, which felt rather odd.

"Is he sleepwalking or something" he mumbled tiredly, "no...no, that can't be; he'd be going towards the fridge, if he _was_ sleepwalking." Suddenly Luffy leapt over the side of the ship and began to run off into the island's jungles. Alarmed by this supposedly odd behavior, Franky hurried through the ship and began to loudly rouse everyone from their beds.

"I am really sorry to bother you all so late at night, everyone" he said apologetically, "but this is a dire emergency!" Everyone suddenly felt a chill of fear run through them, upon hearing the word "emergency." "What is it; bandits hiding out on the island, wild animal attack, a marine ambush" Nami listed out anxiously, "what's going on?"

The moment Franky revealed that Luffy ran onto the island, everyone groaned in exasperation. "I swear...one of these days, that man is going to be the _death of me_" Nami seethed softly, "let's all go get him back, everybody." Moments later, the crew found themselves back into the forests of Raftel.

Unfortunately; after almost seven minutes of searching and calling out his name, no one found any sign of Luffy. "Guys...this is getting scary" quivered Usopp worriedly, "we usually find Luffy after two minutes of walking...but we haven't found so much as a footprint of his sandals." The others shared in his worry and began to wonder if Luffy had somehow got lost in the forest...or worse.

Suddenly, everyone heard a soft voice whisper into their ears; which caused them to look around in confusion. "Diiiid anyone else hear what I just did" questioned Franky, "I could've sworn I heard somebody say...'follow the fireflies.'" Just as Zoro prepared to laugh at his friend's notion, a small collection of fireflies appears and suddenly flew off into the forest.

"Oh...kay, this is the weirdest thing we've seen yet" murmured Usopp with uncertainty, "should we follow them, like the weird voices said?" There was an uneasy silence, for a moment; until Nami quickly marched forward towards the forest. "I don't care about any voices, guys" she said firmly, "all that matters is that we find Luffy and bring him back to the ship."

Everyone nodded to one another in agreement and followed after their navigator. The fireflies led them all hither and yon, until the crew found themselves within the deepest part of the forest. There, they could faintly hear Luffy's laughter close by. Feeling both weary yet relieved that their trek was almost over, they pushed on.

In time, the Straw Hats found their wayward captain standing before an unusual sight; a large, old and knotted tree. This particular tree stood out among the others, due to its shape and age. The question however, remained; why did Luffy come here?

As Nami cautiously approached her captain, the tree suddenly began to glow on odd green color. This made the crew feel rather uneasy, while Luffy was in awe of its radiance. "WOW! A glowing tree, we haven't seen anything like this before" gasped Luffy, his eyes glimmering like stars.

Then, just as quickly as it came; the glow suddenly faded away. "Okay...I guess it's all over" murmured Zoro, "let's get outta here before..." Suddenly, deep within one of the trees knotholes, that same green light appeared again in the form of an orb and it began to grow rapidly in size.

This caused most of the crew to panic, leading them to think something was going to hurt them. But as the green orb, at last reached the proper size; it swiftly took on the form of a portal. "WHOOOOOOOOOA! THIS IS SO COOL" Luffy cried with amazement, "I wonder where this leads to?"

As Luffy began to take small steps towards the portal, he could hear his crewmates yelling desperately for him to turn back. But alas, their voices were drowned out by the odd whispers Luffy heard before. This time, they were urging him to enter the portal.

"Luffy, I swear...if you go through that thing; I won't come in and save you" Nami growled firmly, "I mean it...you get in trouble and you're on your own!" Much to her surprise, she got no response to her words. For Luffy had already entered through the odd portal, all while laughing and cheering excitedly.

After taking a moment to stare at the glowing opening with "anime-style" looks of shock (dropped jaws, white eyes and so on,) the rest of the Straw Hats through caution to the wind and hurried through it. Seconds later, after they had all passed through; it slowly closed up and the tree's glow faded away.

(AN: For those of you confused about the nature of Raftel's geography, plant life and such. Everything I wrote about its description steams from my own interpretations on what the island is like within the manga/anime. With what I could find, I tried to describe it all in the best possible way.

Furthermore, I tried to do the same thing with Roger's infamous treasure known as the "One Piece." Some speculate that it's "the spirit of adventure." But I and many others believe it is something of far greater value.

For Roger would need such valuable loot, in order to be the richest and most famous pirate in the Blue. Regardless, I hope what I've presented is acceptable to you. Enjoy the chapter, have a Happy Easter and I shall see you next time)


	4. Chapter Four: The Fourth Summoning

The Fourth Summoning (Believe in Steven)

(A Note to the Readers: This chapter was thought up long before the announcement of the Steven Universe Movie. While there may be some references to scenes from the trailer here, the events within this chapter are not affiliated with the film in any way. Thank you for understanding and enjoy reading.)

As we leave the high seas and the Straw Hat Pirates behind, for now; our tale takes us to a small town by the sea. This town, known by many as Beach City, may appear calm and serene. But when you look deep enough, you may find a few surprises hidden within the streets and shops.

I daresay that if they keep their eyes open, one might find a few hidden "gems" within this city. Be assured, I do not say this as a form of a jest. Unlike most of the Earthly realms we've visited; this town does indeed hold many gems that make it stand out from any other, both in a figurative _and_ literal sense.

For you see; within _this_ plain, the humans of the earth coexist with another race of beings known as Gemfolk. Though they may appear feminine in appearance; in truth, these beings are actually sexless creatures made from stone. How is this possible, you might ask?

Well, to properly understand; we must turn back the clock, thousands of years ago.

(Flashback)

_Centuries ago, before sentient life began on Earth; beings known as Gems traveled from their home world and began to colonize planets all across the cosmos. The reason; the Gemfolk's leaders, known as the Great Diamond Authority, sought to expand their empire from planet to planet. To achieve this, they used their machinery to help spawn new Gem beings deep within the surfaces of each world._

_ These "Gem Injectors," as the people of Homeworld called them, would infuse an odd substance within the surface of the planet. Throughout this process, the planet's mineral resources would be slowly drained; until a new Gem being would burst out from the surface. These folk came in a wide variety of breeds; there were Jades, Emeralds, Rubies, Sapphires, Turquoises, Pearls and scores of others._

_ But while other realms would view these sort of stones as beautiful or unique. Within the Gemfolk's hierarchy,_ one _stone stood above all others; the Diamonds. The Authority; led by White, Yellow, Blue and Pink believed themselves to be faultless and felt that all other Gems were meant only to serve _them.

_By their commands, other Gemfolk would be sent off-world to claim other planets in the name of the empire. Upon conquering each world, they would later utilize the Injectors to help create more soldiers and servants for the army. Alas; through these actions, each world would be left hollow and devoid of all organic life...but the Diamonds were undeterred._

_ Much like how they felt about other Gems, the Diamonds saw organic life forms as useless filth to be disposed of. But then, one day; something happened that would change everything for Gemkind._

(Line Break)

_ For hundreds of years, Pink Diamond sorely desired her own colony to rule over; just like her fellow Diamonds did. But each one of them disregarded her wishes, believing that she was simply acting spoiled or needy. Eventually, they caved in to her demands and gave Pink her own world to rule over; the Earth._

_ She was also given her own Pearl to act as her assistant/servant...but Pink never treated her as such. In time, Pink Diamond became incredibly eager to see her colony and decided to see it for herself...up close. You see; after conquering a world, Gemfolk place many odd structures upon it._

_ Among these structures were things known as Warp Pads, which are objects that allow Gems to travel from planet to planet with a relative ease. Upon using one of these pads, Pink Diamond and her Pearl arrived at a location on earth known as the Prime Kindergarten. It is here within this place where new Gems spring up from the surface, ready to serve their purpose...but I digress._

_ Before continuing on, Pink Diamond knew she could not commingle with the many Amethyst and Quartz Gems that appeared here. So, at the suggestion of Pearl; she used her mystical abilities to shapeshift into a new form...a Rose Quartz. While in this disguise, Pink/Rose saw many things._

_ She saw what the planet Earth looked like up close, she saw the "birth" of other Gemfolk but above all else, she got to see the life forms that ruled over the Earth; the animals _and_ the humans. Upon seeing these creatures and seeing what Homeworld's work would later do to the planet, a great sense of woe flowed through Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz. "All this life that's been growing wild here on Earth...none of it will survive my invasion" she said with sorrow in her voice, "we're not creating life from nothing...we're _taking_ life, and leaving nothing behind." _

_ Realizing that her people's actions were doing more harm than good for the Earth, Pink Diamond returned home and sought an audience with her fellow Diamonds. When she told them she didn't wish to go through with colonizing the planet, the Diamonds only demanded that she finished the work she started. When she came again to urge them to preserve the life forms on Earth, they simply created a zoo of sorts to store humans inside; only viewing them as "pets."_

_ Again and again, Pink tried her best to persuade them to cease their actions against the Earth. But to Yellow and Blue Diamond; both the planet and their "sister's" status meant little next to nothing and thus, dismissed her pleas. With this display, Pink Diamond decided to cast aside her connection with Homeworld and make a stand as someone they could _not _ignore...Rose Quartz._

_ With Pearl by her side, she was poised to drive every Homeworld Gem off the planet; including her fellow diamond, Blue. But everything changed, after a most astonishing circumstance occurred. During hers and Pearl's surprise attack on Blue Diamond's Cloud Arena, two Gems suddenly fused into an entirely new being._

_ On Homeworld, fusion was a method for Gems to become stronger and larger in size. But more than that, it helped establish a strong or loving connection between the two Gems involved. Alas, despite this practice being so widely used; it was meant for Gems within the same breed only (meaning that Rubies could only fuse with other Rubies, Pearls could only fuse with other Pearls and so on.)_

_ Yet during the attack; a Sapphire under Blue Diamond's command, a rare one of aristocratic status, almost found herself within reach of Pearl's blade. But a wily Ruby did not wish to see her be struck down so senselessly and chose to save her. Through this rash yet valiant act, the two different Gems suddenly fused into a being no one had seen before; Garnet._

_ After seeing this, Rose became overwhelmed with amazement and chose to withdraw from the arena. Once they were away from the site in question, Rose and Pearl began to revel in what they saw. Eventually, they would come to meet this "Garnet" up close for themselves and they welcomed her as a friend._

_ From what she saw on Earth, how she had been treated on Homeworld as Pink Diamond and after seeing Ruby and Sapphire's sudden fusion; Rose became inspired to do something that would change everything. From that point on; she vowed to protect the earth, defend its inhabitants and make the planet a safe place for wayward Gems to come and be who and whatever they wished. She went to other oppressed Gems on the planet and offered them to join her in her cause...and they did._

_ In time, more Gemfolk joined with Rose; each of them wishing to experience the promise of a better life. Among these forces were Pearl, Garnet, a Bismuth who (after being forced into building structures for the Diamonds and Elite Gems for ages) chose to craft weapons for the Rebellion's forces and scores of others. Soon, they were an army of their own; one that would be known as the Crystal Gems._

_ For countless years, the Rebellion and the Diamond Forces battled one another; both sides losing many Gems in the slaughter. Over the course of this war, humans of that time would join the cause as well; either by offering assistance to the Crystal Gems or refuge whenever they needed to be hidden. Rose could not bear to see so many lives be thrown away so senselessly._

_ So, one day; she and Pearl created a scheme, one that involved herself assuming her original Diamond form. Through means of trickery and promises of secrecy, Pink staged an incident where it would appear she herself had been shattered by Rose Quartz (with Pearl assuming the role of the latter Gem.) In the end, this alleged "shattering" did indeed rock the people of Homeworld to their core._

_ But much to the Rebellion's dismay, the end result was something they did not foresee; even with Garnet using Sapphire's "Future Vision." Rather than just outright retreat, the remaining three Diamonds (White, Yellow and Blue) combined their powers and unleashed dealt a devastating blow to the earth. A flash of light suddenly filled the skies, the air echoed with a distorted cacophony and all around, Gems were suddenly "poofing" by the billions._

_ In time; it would be discovered that instead of being destroyed, the Gems who were caught in this attack found themselves physically corrupted. You see, young ones; the physical forms of Gemfolk are nothing more than manifestations of the light created from their gemstones. Should a Gem be physically injured in battle, they shall simply be "poofed;" which means they have retreated within their gem to recover strength._

_ Once replenished, a Gem's physical form is then restored; complete with a new change in attire and other minor changes in their appearance. A Gem is not in any true risk unless their stone has suffered some form of damage. Should it earn even the smallest of hairline cracks, a Gem is left unable to maintain its physical form._

_ But if a Gem's stone is broken, it can never be restored ever again; though...Homeworld, ages ago once performed a most heinous experiment. After collecting any and all of the broken shards of defeated Gemfolk, the Diamonds commanded their scientists to perform their own idea of "cross-gem fusion;" one that involved forcing together many broken gem shards into bundles. Once these shards had been "fused," they would take on the forms of hideous mutants._

_ This would not be the last time they would commit such atrocities. After much searching and gathering, the Gems of Homeworld blended together millions of shards and placed them together into one immense bundle. This creation would later become something known simply as "The Cluster" and was placed deep within the center of the earth._

_ Once this creation's incubation processes was completed; it would shatter the entire planet, the moment it would assume its form. Thankfully, it would take centuries for this to occur and it wouldn't be to the degree the Diamond Authority so desired. But that is a story for another day, I'm afraid._

_ For now; it is important to understand that after the blast had occurred, Rose managed to save a handful of her friends with her magic shield. Just before the blast went off, everyone took cover beneath it and were spared from the light's effects. With that, the Diamonds believed their forces were victorious and chose to return to Homeworld; leaving the Crystal Gems behind to pick up the pieces (figuratively and literally speaking._

_ Ages passed since that horrid war occurred and the Crystal Gems were left to live their lives unopposed for quite some time. Then, a new Gem joined their ranks; a rather small yet still quite feisty Amethyst. For those unaware, her stature was the unfortunate result of her having to incubate within the earth for too long._

_ Though she saw herself as "defective," Rose and her team agreed that she was wonderful as she was. Touched by this show of kindness, the Amethyst chose to remain with the Crystal Gems; thus becoming the newest part of their team/family. Through countless seasons, this band of four lived in seclusion within their temple; choosing to remain as guardians of the planet against any threat._

_ Yet, despite this pledge; some like Pearl chose to keep to themselves and not get too involved with the affairs of humans. But Rose, on the other hand was even more fascinated in them than when she first arrived on the planet centuries ago. As such, she found herself often mingling with humans; laughing, playing and even loving them._

_ But at the time, Rose considered them to be little more than playmates. As such; she was often oblivious to the feelings of others, at times. However, as the earth entered the time period of the late 1980's; Rose would have a meeting that would change her life from that point on._

_ While exploring, she saw a young man playing a music show on the beach. Though no one else from town was in attendance, she chose to listen to every melody he played...and thoroughly enjoyed them. The lad's name was Gregory DeMayo (or Mr. Universe to his "fans") and he would help further inspire Rose to help watch over humanity._

_ After that chance meeting, the both of them would grow quite fond of one another (much to the dismay of Pearl.) At first, Rose saw hers and Greg's relationship as something friendly yet rather sweet; she did not fully take his feelings for her into consideration. But overtime, Rose truly began to love him and the two tried to start a life together._

_ The two of them lived very happily together and then, Rose came to Greg with a most surprising request...to have a child with him. After being on Earth for thousands of years; she had seen the lives of humans rise, prosper and grow in numbers. She became particularly interested in the idea of raising a child._

_ This was something Greg was hesitant to consider, at first; due to having a near traumatic experience helping babysit a friend's child. But after he helped Rose understand what it took to raise a child, she desired to have one of her own even more. You would think that this would bring much joy to the remaining Crystal Gems, yes?_

_ Alas, I'm afraid this was not to be; least of all, not at first. For you see, Gemfolk do not physically possess the female anatomy necessary to help create and birth a child. Such a thing would only be made possible if a Gem were to form such parts themselves (through means of shapeshifting.)_

_ There is more, birthing a child would involve a Gem utilizing every ounce of energy they possessed in creating. This would in turn, cause the Gem to immediately lose their physical form and thus cease to exist. Yet in spite of this knowledge, Rose still wished to bring her little one into the world._

_ Before the day of his birth; Rose, with the assistance of Greg, recorded a video message for her little one to view. It included instances of them making merry and extending greetings unto the potential little one; typical things one would include for such a piece, yes? But the most important thing left on the video was a message Rose recorded for her child to hear._

_ (Rose on the VHS recording:) " Isn't it remarkable, Steven? This world is full of so many possibilities. Each living thing has an entirely unique experience. The sights they see, the sounds they hear. The lives they live are so complicated... a-and so simple. I can't wait for you to join them. *turns the video camera around at her* Steven, we can't both exist. I'm going to become half of you. And I need you to know that every moment you love being yourself, that's me, loving you and loving __being__ you...Because you're going to be something extraordinary. You're going to be a human being._

_Take care of them, Steven."_

_ In the weeks following this recording, Rose succumbed to the practice of childbirth and delivered her child; Steven Quartz Universe. Alas, upon doing just that; her own physical form faded and was reborn inside of the babe. Now; Steven possessed her gemstone but he had yet to come and understand his past, the histories of the Crystal Gems and the nature of his powers._

_ Naturally; one might think Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl would be the ones to help teach him. Over the course of Steven's life, they have striven to do just that. Yet, at the same time; the road ahead proved to be a most arduous one to travel...in many ways._

_ Firstly, there were rare instances where the Crystal Gems either mildly resented Steven's existence (to the point where some...like Pearl, were wishing for Rose's return instead.) Secondly, they'd would often focus very little on his human needs and instead place it on the development of Steven's Gem powers. But perhaps, the greatest trial came during moments where they would place tremendous responsibilities upon his shoulders._

_ Whether it was protecting the people of Beach City, stopping the attacks caused by corrupted Gems or expecting him to be the voice their team needed; these responsibilities would prove difficult for the lad to bear, on occasion. Thankfully; whenever he _did _indulge in his human needs, he would relish every moment and try to help the Gems experience them as well. Of course, this form of kindness proved easier said than done._

_ While Amethyst relished in every activity humans did; such as watching television, pranking, gaming and of course, eating. Garnet and Pearl meanwhile, were not quite so drawn to it. True, the former would indulge in sampling some foods; for Steven's sake. But the later, Pearl _loathed_ the idea of eating; mostly due to the digestion process and avoided it at any cost._

_ Speaking of Pearl; at first glance, one might describe her personality as often snobbish, "salty" (in the common tongue of modern humans,) extremely devoted to perfection and often uncaring towards the livelihoods of humans. With such titles, one would choose to think ill of this being. In truth, Pearl merely uses these forms of behavior to simply hide a deep pain inside of her._

_ You see, on the Gemfolk's home world; all Pearls are viewed as servants to higher classes of Gems. They were "designed" to simply "fetch things, look pretty and obey every command." But under the service of Rose Quartz, Pearl became inspired to do more._

_ She desired to be more than just a servant, she wished to do more with her existence. So, when the rebellion was formed; she developed the desire to become a swordfighter...and in time, her skills would shape her into exactly that. Like most beings, Pearl had her own faults upon her shoulders._

_ Aside from her feelings of inferiority; she possessed a great love for her friend and leader, Rose. She wanted nothing more than to be by her side for all eternity. But after Rose met Greg, centuries later; she felt as though her "prize" had been "stolen" from her and she would come to resent Greg for many a year for it; especially after Rose gave birth to Steven._

_ So desperate was she to have her back again that not only did she coerce the other Crystal Gems into stealing Steven away from home while his father was away. There was a moment where she nearly attempted to remove Rose's gem from Steven's body. Had she done it, the end result would put the lad's life at risk...so, she relented._

_ As Steven grew older, Pearl's failings would often place the lad at risk on many occasions. Yet, in spite of them all; he still loved her. As for Garnet and Amethyst, they did their best to balance his human needs with wanting to develop his powers as best as they were able. But like Pearl, they too had their own crosses to bear._

_ With Amethyst, Pearl moderately resented her because she was the last to emerge from the Prime Kindergarten. Though it was not intentional; after seeing so many others of her kind act so reckless and brutish on the battlefield, Pearl often viewed _OUR_ Amethyst in the same light...and she would, indeed act crude (on occasion.) This behavior caused Amethyst to feel her own brand of insecurities._

_ Yet, the day would come where (thanks to others like Steven and even Pearl) she would finally start loving herself. This helped her become stronger in her own unique way. Finally, we come to Garnet; a fusion of two Gems through the power of love._

_ Due to Sapphire's "Future Vision" abilities, she looked into the future_ very often_ in life; in times of battle and peace. Though this would be a boon to her comrades in dire situations, it also came as a sort of curse as well. I say curse because due to having to look into the future so often; Garnet believed all issues would be solved, in time (regardless if the end result was good or ill.)_

_ As such, she often appeared stoic and "unfeeling;" believing that it didn't matter how one felt in the present. But thanks to the time she spent with Steven; even when suffering defeat in battle, she later learned to be more expressive and think more in the here and now. True, there were still many trials Garnet and her friends would face._

_ But the love that she had for her friends and the love felt betwixt the two Gems that gave her form would help her overcome them. The second trial Steven would often face came in the form of being the mediator between both his Gem colleagues and the people of Beach City. More often than naught; the Crystal Gems actions, though initially heroic, would cause unintentional damage to the town._

_ Should this happen, the people who've witnessed this damage would often place the blame on Steven; due to the Gems being viewed as his "family" in their eyes. Time and again, he would face these encounters and though some would appear heated; Steven would, somehow manage to establish momentary/permanent peace between both sides. On one such occasion, he tried to have the Gems and his father appear as "normal parents;" in order to earn the approval of his friend, Connie's parents (Doug and Priyanka __Maheswaran__._

_ To help this plan progress, the Crystal Gems fused together as one into a being known as Alexandrite and posed as Steven's "mother;" when the parents arrived. Needless to say, it did not go as smoothly as Steven would've hoped and the Gems were exposed as "not normal" before Connie's parents. Terrified at the idea of being separated, they attempted to flee the city...only for Alexandrite to catch up to them and stop the bus (by plucking it off the street in her hands.)_

_ It wasn't until the Gems punished Steven with "no television for 1,000 years" that the Maheswarans suddenly viewed the Gems as "responsible caregivers" (and I use the term responsible rather loosely) and thus allowed the children to remain friends. Steven went along with this punishment, however ridiculous it sounded, because he valued Connie's friendship and would do anything to keep it. But perhaps, the greatest hurtle in Steven's life came when the Gems of Homeworld put Earth back into its crosshairs, after countless centuries._

_ Not only would these Gems often confuse him for his mother, Rose Quartz. But Steven would be tasked with helping keep morale high during their attacks, both for his team/family and friends as well as the people of Beach City. In the end, the Crystal Gems would repel the forces of Homeworld...but it would not last forever._

_ But as taxing as the invasions were, the most emotionally strenuous moments came when Steven was told the truth about his mother. In the beginning, he was led to believe that Rose Quartz committed a most heinous act; that being the shattering of Pink Diamond. This troubled him greatly due to how much it stood in contrast with all the stories of mercy and kindness he was told about her from others._

_ So distraught was he by these accusations that Steven later came to think that they must be true, due to so many others failing to tell him the truth. Then, when two new Homeworld Gems invaded and attempted to take many of his loved ones captive; Steven chose to surrender himself, in order to save them. This was made possible after he managed to convince the invaders that he was "Rose."_

_ His claims convinced them, surprisingly and Steven was then taken to the Gem Homeworld; afterwards. It was here that he desired to atone for his mother's crimes himself, during a trial that would take place upon his arrival. During this trial, Steven learned just how impossible it was for Rose to have committed the crime of shattering Pink Diamond._

_ In the end, it was speculated that Rose might've not been at fault. Rather, the _true_ culprit might've been one of the Diamonds themselves. In time, Steven would come to learn the truth; that there truly was no shattering and that Rose and Pink Diamond was the same being._

_ Then, Homeworld invaded earth again; this time however...Yellow and Blue Diamond were at the head of it. They intended to release the Cluster and have the earth be destroyed, in the process. But instead, through a previous chapter of Steven's earlier exploits; the Cluster gained control of itself and chose to help Steven fight off the Diamonds._

_ By the end of the battle, Steven managed to help Yellow and Blue understand who he was; thus bringing their attack to an end. Upon "reuniting" with the other Diamonds, "Pink" (or Steven) and his comrades were escorted back to Homeworld; where they hoped to seek an audience with the true head of Homeworld...White Diamond. Through many trials and tribulations, Steven and his friends managed to stand up to White and help her realize how she commanded her world was incorrect._

_ In the end; after centuries of hardship and hostility, the war between Earth and Homeworld was over and Steven gained allies in all three of the other Diamonds. With their help, they came to earth and helped cure the Gems who became corrupted in their attack from ages past. Afterwards, Steven helped inspire all Gemkind to do away with the empire's ideas of flawlessness and perfection and focus more on being themselves; which promised good things for Homeworld._

_ Before such events would occur; Steven would face great hardships, his bonds with others would be tested, he would come close to losing a dear friend (only for him to come back in a new form) and would help sway adversaries into becoming his most dearest of friends. Yet through it all, Steven did his best to act as his mother would; with kindness and acceptance._

_ This would prove stressful, on more than one occasion but he always managed to find his way back._

(Flash Forward: Present Day)

As we return to the present point of our tale, it had thus been two years since Steven's adventure to Homeworld and much had changed within Beach City. Firstly, with the aid of both Mayor Nanefua Pizza (Gunka to her granddaughters) and the Gemfolk residing in Beach City (Steven and Family chief among them;) they set out to build an entirely new community neighboring Beach City for the Gems. Within this place, Gems and Humans could coexist without either side putting the other at any risk.

This coexistence seemed to be working rather well, due to the magnificent new structures being built. From new shelters/houses for wayward Gemfolk to call home, updates to already existing businesses to entirely new ones that have been built up (such as a bakery owned by one of Steven's friends, Lars Barriga.) As Steven (now sixteen years of age) oversaw these new developments from the temple's head, he couldn't help but smile.

Not only had Beach City and Homeworld changed for the better but he did as well. While much of his attire still remained slightly the same; namely his sandals, jeans and his love of wearing a shirt bearing a shining star. His aforementioned shirt was now blue instead of pink, he wore a light-pink jacket (one that Connie gave to him on his fourteenth birthday) and his neck grew longer (something Amethyst confessed that she was surprised to see.)

For him, the past two years have been utter bliss; he was able to relax more, his Gem pals were safe and happy and he was able to spend some much needed quality time with Connie. He was especially happy about the third boon, much to his surprise. But just as he prepared to slip into a welcomed state of euphoria, a shrill scream from inside his house suddenly snapped Steven out of it.

"Oh, no; was that Amethyst screaming" he pondered worriedly, "I better hurry before something bad happens." With the aid of his floating powers, Steven hurried back to his house and burst through the door. There, he was shocked to discover that...everything was still in one piece.

"Wait...something doesn't feel right here" Steven murmured warily, "if everything's okay, then...what was all that screaming about?" Suddenly, the screaming rang out again and Steven sensed that it was coming from the living room area. There, he spotted Amethyst playing video games with 8XL; one of the other Amethysts from the Prime Kindergarten.

Upon taking a closer look, Steven saw that 8XL was facing Amethyst in a combat game...and she appeared to be losing. After her character lost, 8XL threw her controller in frustration (which was swiftly caught by Garnet.) "Stupid wireless was broken" the larger Amethyst grumbled, "I tapped kick, jump...but it went kick, jump and uppercut instead!"

From the couch, Amethyst softly murmured "oh, sure...it's always the controller's fault" to herself; making sure that her "sister" didn't hear her. After calming down, a small red Gem named Carnelian pounced at the controller and said she was next to play winner. Upon seeing that everyone was safe, Steven let out a sigh of relief.

But at the same time, he wondered if it was safe to introduce certain Gems to certain parts about human culture. Among other examples was teaching Holly Blue Agate about roller skating, Blue Zircon about human history and law, teaching "Doc" from the Ruby Squad about sports and others. Some of these moments proved easy to handle, like when his dad taught Centi/Nephrite (_Facet_-413 Cabochon-12) and her crew about model building.

Others, on the other hand required a great deal of patience and time to help certain Gems to comprehend things (such as introducing Jasper to things like wrestling or boxing.) But what truly took a while to achieve was helping show Blue, Yellow and especially White Diamond the beauty of Earth; the same beauty that brought Pink Diamond to leave her people. At first, Yellow didn't wish to be involved; proclaiming that there was nothing Earth had that could be of any value to her.

"That is where you're wrong, guys" Steven said with a giggle, "there are some things about earth you might find surprising." With that said, Steven decided to take them on a tour of the town. The first place they visited was the hospital, where Steven showed the Diamonds how humans "fix" other humans.

"I do not understand, can they not just heal them instantly" inquired White, looking at the scene from outside the window; "the technology those humans are using over there looks like it's capable of it." Steven chuckled softly and said that while things may _look_ advanced here, the tech wasn't quite as capable as that of Homeworld. "Why not simply bring these humans to your...I-I mean, your _mother's_ fountain" questioned Blue, "its waters could heal all these humans instantly."

Upon hearing about a fountain with healing water, several patients began shouting as loudly as they were able; demanding to drink from it. This caused Steven and the Diamonds to be calmly shooed away from the room, so that the patients wouldn't get excited. "That _is_ a good idea, Yellow; really, it is" Steven sighed, "but that would mean I'd be putting all these doctors out of work...and I don't want that."

Before the Diamonds could protest, Steven decided to show them all something very special. After a short walk (and him asking the Diamonds to shrink down slightly; so as to fit in the hall,) Steven showed the two diamonds a family within one of the hospital rooms. In the arms of the mother, they could see a little bundle being cradled in the mother's arms.

"Steven, what is that little creature there" Blue asked curiously, "is it some form of human...or something else?" Steven chuckled as softly as he could and said that the being was in fact, human. But then, he revealed that it was something known as a "baby."

"When Gems are created, they spring up out of the ground" Steven stated, "but for us humans, we come into the world differently." He then leaned in and began to whisper into their ears indistinctly. Throughout the time he did so, the Diamond's expressions rapidly shifted within seconds.

First, they appeared indifferent/stoic; as if not wishing to listen. But as Steven continued; the looks upon their faces soon became confused, shocked and finally horrified. Before Steven could react; Yellow pulled away from him and shouted "OH, MY STARS...THAT'S HORRIFYING!" Blue Diamond meanwhile stood in utter silence, her mouth hanging agape with shock.

Mere seconds later; several doctors appeared and shushed at the group, while also being careful not to do so too loudly. Among these doctors was Priyanka Maheswaran; the mother of his best friend, Connie. "Steven, I must ask that your...family (or whatever affiliation they are to you) keeps their voices down" she said in a firm yet hushed voice, "my patient is exhausted from delivering her baby and must relax."

Steven nodded in understanding and apologized for Yellow Diamond's outburst. "She was just shocked by how human babies were born" he said with a slight chuckle, "I'm sure you've heard some kids act the same way." While still trying to appear professional, Dr. Maheswaran couldn't help but smile and chuckle slightly at his statement.

"True, I guess human childbirth _can_ be surprising to beings of stone like them" she stated, "even so, do what you can to help them be quieter; while you're here." Steven nodded, gave the woman a salute and led the Diamonds away from the room. While they walked away, the three alien women cast glances at Priyanka and glared slightly at her.

"Steven, might I ask why you choose to let that woman speak to you that way" questioned White Diamond, "you are half-gem and with your abilities, you are her physical superior." While he didn't quite enjoy her choice of words; Steven instead, chose to smile at her slightly and shake his head. "That may be true...but I'm a lover first and a fighter last" he said proudly, "I don't fight anyone unless they endanger me, my friends or my home."

The Diamonds couldn't help but admire this sort of thinking in the boy. But even so, Yellow wasn't quite so easily swayed and said the woman deserved to be "disciplined" for speaking to him so harshly. "Don't take it too personally" Steven urged softly, "Dr. Maheswaran is just really dedicated to her job and doesn't want anyone putting her patients at risk."

Again, the three Diamonds still felt bothered by the doctor's earlier tones and almost felt poised to "discipline" her themselves. But Steven decided to divert the situation slightly by introducing them to another area of the hospital. In time he led the three of them to the hospital's daycare ward.

There, he showed them all the smallest members of the human species; babies and toddlers. "Yellow...it's just like the other little one we saw earlier" gasped Blue Diamond, "yet some of these humans appear...bigger than the others." Curious, Yellow Diamond began to stare intently at the children; which caught the attention of some of them.

"Tell us, Steven; these 'toddlers and babies' as you call them, are they...defective in some way" she asked suddenly, "what I mean is they all look so...small." Steven chuckled lightly at her comment and assured the diamond that all humans started out this way, even himself. "But if they're given the right care, they'll end up growing big and strong" he assured, "which means they'll need plenty of good food, exercise and love to help that happen."

Just as the Diamonds were prepared to question Steven's ideas, they were suddenly approached by a small group of children. Two of these little ones appeared to be one year olds, one looked about five and the final two were three-year old toddlers. These little ones seemed to be gazing up at the trio in both confusion and amazement.

"Well, now; look who came to say hello" chuckled Steven, "want to say hi to my family, kids?" As if on cue, one of the one year olds simply babbled incoherently and waved its tiny hand high in the air in "greeting." Afterwards, the three year old girls mumbled "hi" in shy voices and the five year old waved her arm waved her hand frantically over her head.

"Your friends are real pretty, Mister" the five year old said warmly, "I 'specially like the blue one." Upon hearing this, stars formed in Steven's eyes in; which meant that he had an idea coming. "Why don't you guys come and say hi" he offered, "this is their first time meeting little kids, so...try and go easy on them."

With that said, the children cheered and began to crowd around the Diamonds slightly. The last to arrive was one of the one-year old babies, who came crawling over to Yellow on his hands and knees. When it got close enough, the baby then lifted its arms up and began squeezing his fingers in and out.

Confused by this gesture, Yellow turned towards Steven and asked what the baby wanted from her. "That's just his way of saying 'pick me up'" the half-gem replied, "it means he wants you to hold him." While still moderately confused, Yellow obliged to the infant's wishes and carefully lifted it up off the floor.

Before that, Steven made certain to instruct her on the safest way to hold the baby; keep his head up, don't shake him and most importantly, do not drop him. Thankful for the instructions, Yellow Diamond took the infant in her long arms and took a seat in a nearby open chair. After that, nothing else seemed to happen; save for the other little ones playing around her.

"So...what am I to do now" questioned Yellow Diamond, "am I supposed to say or do something with this...baby?" Steven took a moment to think up an idea and then, he got one. "Why not try to make him laugh" he suggested, "make a silly face, smile or talk baby-talk to him."

While still unsure of the purpose behind such actions, Yellow sighed reluctantly and decided to give it a try. After clearing her throat softly for a few seconds, she gazed down at the baby...and stuck out her tongue; while also putting on a snooty expression. Seconds later, the baby did the same thing with _his_ tongue but added a little raspberry to it as well.

After that, the baby suddenly burst out into a small fit of laughter; squirming slightly in Yellow's embrace. Now, you might think that the baby blowing its tongue in this way would offend the three Gems. But much to Steven's surprise...the moment this happened; Yellow's irises formed into stars, she let out a shaky gasp and her bottom jaw started quivering.

"Yellow, whatever is the matter" Blue Diamond asked worriedly, "is there something wrong?" When she managed to come to her senses enough, Yellow shook her head slightly and began rocking the baby in her arms. While she did this, tears began flowing freely down her cheeks and a broad smile slowly crept onto her face.

"I don't know how to explain this, Blue" murmured Yellow Diamond, "but holding this little one just makes me feel so...happy." Surprised by this declaration, Blue and White Diamond decided to try and see if _they_ could feel something similar with the children. "You hear that, guys; my friends all wanna meet you" Steven said with joy, "go and show them some love!"

After that, the toddlers and babies quickly began to swarm the three Diamonds within seconds.

(Line Break)

Moments later; the Crystal Gems, Greg and Connie arrived at the hospital to pick up the gang. "I hope everyone's okay in there" the middle-aged rocker murmured worriedly, "if anything happened, I don't know what would be worse; paying for the damages or getting yelled at by Dr. M." Connie couldn't help but worry as well.

This being the Diamonds' first visit to a human hospital; she feared that someone might upset them, which would then lead to massive amounts of collateral damage. "Sure don't look like anything happened, guys" Amethyst stated, "I mean...the building's still in one piece." Upon seeing the outer state of the hospital, everyone was prepared to agree with their friend.

But while there was no damage left on the outside, it was the state of the _inside_ that Greg was worried about. "Well, we mustn't keep everyone waiting" murmured Garnet while she adjusted her glasses, "let's go inside." Slowly but surely, the small groups of humans and gems made their way towards the door and went inside.

Afterwards, Connie approached the front desk and began to ask where she might find Steven. "Oh, you will find him and his...family down at the daycare" said the receptionist, "they've been in there almost all day." Feeling curious, the Crystal Gems wondered what the Diamonds would be doing with human children.

Greg, on the other hand was worried that the three near gargantuan beings would accidentally harm the little ones inside; which would put him in hot water with any parents that came to pick them up. "We better get a move on, everybody" urged Greg, "who knows what could be happening at the nursery ward!" While not feeling quite as "concerned" as he was, everyone agreed with him and made a reasonably fast beeline for the nursery.

(Line Break)

Soon, they arrived at the hallway where the nursery was stationed. But there were people moving about ahead of them and none of them wished to accidentally harm anyone. "Darn it, it'll take us a while to get there" Greg sighed dejectedly, "but maybe...maybe we can at least, get an idea of what we'll find there." Before anyone could question Greg's idea, it finally clicked in their heads what he wanted to do; ask for Garnet to use her "Future Vision."

Naturally, the Gem in question knew what they wanted and immediately began to focus her mind. Within seconds, the images became clear and her eyes suddenly shot open. "I see...Steven and the Diamonds" she exclaimed softly, "they are surrounded by little ones and they appear to be crying."

Feeling terrified by the last statement, Greg did his best to make his way through the crowd ahead of him; the Crystal Gems attempted to do the same from the rear. Eventually, when they _did_ arrive at the nursery, they were in for a most astonishing surprise. Steven and the Diamonds were indeed surrounded by little ones, just as Garnet described in her vision.

But while Greg expected to see the _children_ crying, what he found was the exact opposite. Not only where they happily playing along with Steven and the Diamonds. But it wasn't the toddlers or the babies that were crying, it was the Diamonds themselves.

Even more shocking was the fact that none of the tears were a result of Blue Diamond's powers. In truth, they were genuine tears of joy; which was something the Diamonds have never experienced before. Feeling curious, everyone approached the window and watched over how each Diamond behaved towards the little ones.

Yellow Diamond was in the midst of a game of peek-a-boo with several infants, a game she learned from Steven moments earlier. A four year old was seen busily braiding Blue Diamond's hair (which she happily welcomed.) White held her arms out to the sides, allowing a pair of two-year old girls to swing slightly from them and Steven was singing "We Are the Crystal Gems" to the rest of them while playing his ukulele.

_We Are the Crystal Gems  
We'll always save the day  
And if you think we can't  
We'll always find a way  
That's why the people of this world believe in  
Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl and -  
If you're staring with your giant eyes  
You can see that there's more of us than four of us  
And each one of our new friends completes us  
We'll get together and go out for pizzas  
Cause we believe in peace and love  
We are here for fun  
If you're not then let's not fight cause  
We already won!_

(Steven goes into a solo, causing the kids to laugh/clap along and the Diamonds to do the same)_  
_

_If you're evil and you're on the rise  
You can count on the four of us taking you down  
'Cause we're good and evil never beats us  
We'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas  
We are the Crystal Gems  
We'll always save the day  
And if you think we can't  
We'll always find a way  
That's why the people of this world believe in  
Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, and Steven!_

With that final word, the song came to an end and everyone began to cheer with joy; even the group outside the window. But then, said group's cheering came to a sudden end, when a nurse soon approached them. "Excuse me, Sir" the woman said professionally, "is that your family in the nursery there?"

This question suddenly caused an uneasy feeling to rush through both Greg _and_ the Crystal Gems. "Uh...yes, the boy is my son" he murmured, "the others however...they're more my wife's family." After that, Pearl was prepared to apologize for anything wrong their friends might've done.

In an instant, the nurse's stoic demeanor faded and she suddenly let out a small yet joyous laugh. "No, Ma'am; they've done nothing wrong" she said reassuringly, "far from it, they've been keeping the children happy the whole time they were there." Naturally, the Gems and Greg were quite shocked by this news and decided to see for themselves how things were going.

The nurse thought for a moment and soon, she agreed to let at least _one_ member of the group in. With that said, Greg decided to volunteer; perhaps help give the Diamonds some more insight on what babies are. "Very well, Sir; you may enter" the nurse stated, "but please, inform your family that visiting hours are almost over for the day."

Greg gave the woman a nod, waved her goodbye and entered the nursery. Once inside, three kids suddenly raced up to him and hugged Greg in greeting. "Lookit, guys; we've got another friend" said a little red-haired girl, "betcha he's as fun as Stevie!"

As if on cue, they young lad in question spotted the kids crowding his dad and chuckled. "Hey, guys; we didn't know you got here" he said warmly, "is it time to leave already?" The moment Steven mentioned the idea of leaving, not only did the children (even the babies) show their disapproval but the Diamonds as well.

"Oh, must we leave_ now_" grumbled Blue Diamond sadly, "my little friend Katie here has yet to finish with my hair." When everyone got a look at her, Connie was surprised to see that Blue Diamond's long hair was woven halfway into a hairstyle that was near similar to that of Princess Rapunzel's. "I would like for Katie to finish with my hair, before we depart" Blue Diamond requested, "if that is alright with all of _you_.

There was a soft yet loving laugh from the group and Greg happily granted the Diamond her wish. "Steven, was it _your_ idea to bring the Diamonds to this nursery" inquired Pearl, "if so...good work." The lad blushed a little and humbly thanked his friend for her kind words, boasting about how much fun they had there.

"The little ones certainly enjoyed your visit" chuckled the nurse, "it's nice that they got it, considering how lonely it can get for them here." Upon hearing this reveal, White Diamond questioned why the little ones were so lonely. "Many of these children are either relations of the medical staff or they're the patients themselves" Greg explained, "either way; they might need to remain here for long periods to receive care and are thus placed in nurseries like this."

He then went on to say that because of such circumstances, the children only have each other for company. "It can get boring, seeing the same faces all the time" Greg sighed, "not to mention that volunteers rarely come without desiring to be paid for their 'service.'" Shocked by this, the Diamonds came to a unanimous decision.

"Steven, Greg, everyone; in the short time we were here, the three of us learned many things" White said suddenly, "we've seen not only the fragility of organic life...but also what they are capable of doing and creating." The Crystal Gems were quite shocked by this reveal, to say the least but urged the Diamonds to continue. "We now see why Pink Diamond chose to live out her days here" Yellow said with a long sigh, "all this beauty, all this life and capability...and we almost destroyed it."

As Yellow prepared to slip into deep regret, Steven approached her and gave her the biggest hug possible. Touched by this, Blue and White joined in as well; causing Yellow to shed tears while smiling softly. "That is why I...I mean, _we_ wish to make amends" she decreed, "we shall help Steven and all of you in protecting this world in any way we can."

Amethyst was so flabbergasted by this news that her eyes nearly popped from her head. Garnet and Pearl were also quite shocked by this but welcomed their desire to help, nonetheless. "Does this mean we can help look after the little ones again, Yellow" Blue asked eagerly, "because I truly want that."

After only a few seconds, Yellow smiled at Blue Diamond and nodded. Blue was so overcome with joy by this news that she suddenly squeezed Yellow tightly in her arms. "Ha-ha-ha! Looks like the hospital's got new part-time nannies" Greg chuckled, "hope you and the rest of the staff don't mind, Nurse." Without hesitation, the nurse nodded her head and shook the Diamonds' hands.

Steven gazed upon the scene with great pride, happy to see that his plan turned out so well. Then, without warning; he was suddenly hugged from behind by Connie, his dad and the Crystal Gems. "Great work, Stew-Ball" Greg said proudly, "your mom would be so proud of what you helped achieve."

Though his outward appearance showed he was appreciative of his father's compliment; inside, he felt slightly different. Of all things in his life, he wished for three things; that his home to be safely protected, his friends and family would be happy but most of all, he truly wished he could meet his mother. More than that, he wanted her to see what he helped bring for both humans and Gems.

But as she said in her video to him, they could never exist at the same time. Rose/Pink Diamond was truly gone, now and her power was officially his. Yet...he still wished he could've heard her laugh at one of his jokes, watch his dad play music again and see just how much the Gems have changed.

For now, such things would be left possible only in one's dreams.

(Line Break)

After returning from the hospital, Steven decided to go for a walk down in the countryside; back where Peridot and Lapis' Barn (formerly the DeMayo Family Barn) once stood. At first, everyone thought he was upset about something and wanted to see if he was well. "Are you feeling okay, Steven" Connie asked with concern, "did you get sick from being around the daycare kids?"

Steven smiled lightly at his bestie and assured her he was fine. "I just feel a little exhausted from all the work and stuff we did today" he stated, "I'm just going for a walk is all." His words managed to sway the others and they granted him permission to leave, on the condition that he would return by 5:30 for dinner.

"I ordered Pizza from Fish Stew's for tonight" he proclaimed, "it's a new addition to their menu...the Keystone Special!" Steven couldn't help but gasp dramatically at this; if it was a Keystone pizza recipe, that meant that it was..._square! _Regardless; he waved farewell to everyone and, with the aid of the Warp Pad, left for the Beach City Woods.

Once he arrived, Steven made his way into the woods for a nice quiet stroll. During that time, he began to reflect on everything that happened and how far he came. _"We've done so much for this city...heck, for the world; over these past few years" _he thought to himself,_ "I know the townspeople, the cured Gems and Homeworld appreciate it all...but have we really made that much of a difference for anyone else?"_

The moment this thought came into his head; Steven realized that outside of Beach City, no one on any other part of the planet knew about what had happened. For that matter; few (if not none) knew about Gems, the War, the invasions or the many times the planet came close to destruction. In Steven's mind, everything that happened in Beach City must've been barely a blip on the grand scheme of things; in other parts of the globe.

So, he began to question if his or the Gems' efforts would mean that much; should the earth be in danger again. As Steven began to lose himself in his own thoughts, he failed to realize he was entering the oldest part of the Beach City Woods. "Whoops! Almost got myself lost there" he exclaimed, "that's okay, I'll just float upward and see how far the Warp Pad is."

As Steven prepared to make his great leap, a voice suddenly spoke out from seemingly nowhere. Though soft and almost faint, Steven swore it sounded as though it was saying something to him...something like _"come to us."_ He tried listening for it again but after a while, the whispers didn't come back.

"Huh...must've been my imagination" Steven murmured, "I knew I was working myself too..." Just before he could finish his thoughts, Steven heard the whispers again; this time only saying one word..._"come."_ Within moments, he began to feel quite anxious and decided it was best to leave as quickly as possible.

With that in mind, he squatted low and sent himself flying high into the air in a great jump. _"Did I really hear those voices just now...or was it all just in my head" _Steven pondered,_ "maybe I should bring the gang here tomorrow, see if _they_ can tell what's happening."_ With that thought in mind; Steven began making long, floating jumps back to the warp pad.

(Line Break)

The next morning, Steven returned to the woods at the exact spot he heard the odd noises from. Joining him were the Crystal Gems, Greg, Connie, Peridot, Lapis, Bismuth and the Diamonds. Upon their arrival, they began combing every inch of the area.

But after almost twenty minutes of looking over every branch, leaf, twig and stone in the area; no one could find anything out of the ordinary. "Are you certain this is where it happened, Steven" questioned Garnet, "because everything here appears perfectly fine." Steven shook his head slightly and reiterated how it wasn't something he saw that felt off, it was something he heard.

"It was faint, like someone was whispering to me" he stated, "it sounded like they wanted me to come somewhere. At first, the Crystal Gem Trio began to doubt Steven's words; believing he was imagining things. But they realized that if they did, it would be like a repeat of what happened years ago; back when they first saw Peridot arrive on Earth.

After that, they swore to never doubt Steven until they were 100% sure everything appeared fine. That being said, everyone knew they were in need of a break and decided to take a quick breather. As Steven sat down on a nearby fallen log, all was calm and quiet again.

Then, mere seconds later; the whispers called out to him. This time however; Connie, Greg, both halves of the Crystal Gems and the Diamonds could hear it now. "It sounded like the whispers were coming from somewhere around here" Connie murmured, "but these woods are so thick, how can we hope to find whoever's calling us?"

As if on cue, Peridot took the floor and offered her assistance in tracking the sources of the sounds. "Thanks to the Homeworld upgrades I've added to my tablet, I can now trace stray energy signatures not normal to this planet" she stated, "I just need to triangulate the exact spot to begin my search." With that said, she turned on her device and purple images suddenly appeared on the screen.

Once activated; Peri began moving the tablet in the air slightly, like one does with a metal detector. At first, nothing seemed to happen...until the tablet suddenly let out soft beeping noises. "What the heck is that" Lapis murmured with a grimace, "is that another one of those 'oncoming e-mails' again?"

Peridot immediately shook her head and said that the device picked up odd energy readings deep in the forest. No sooner had this been revealed, the whispers spoke up again saying _"yes...come to us."_ With their destination set and the tablet's scanner to guide them, Steven and Co. made their way deep into the woods.

"I dunno if this is such a good idea, everybody" Greg murmured warily, "if we stray too far from the path, we might not be able to get home." Blue Diamond smiled down at Greg and assured him that if such circumstances arose, she could simply grow to her normal height again and guide everyone from there. Peridot thanked her for the offer but assured everyone that they would be fine.

Somehow, Peridot's words didn't quite give everyone the strongest boost of confidence. But regardless, they followed her lead deeper into the forest. Moments later; everyone soon found themselves in a spot that was so thick with trees, the sun could barely peer through the leaves.

"Yo, Peridot; are we gettin' any closer" heaved Bismuth tiredly, "I'm startin' to understand why some humans hate hiking so much." Just as Peri was about to reply, the scanner on her tablet sounded off again. "That's it, I'm shutting that thing up RIGHT NOW" growled Amethyst, "give it here, Peridot!"

Thinking quickly; Peridot turned off her tablet, hid it behind her back and tried to get Amethyst to stop approaching her. "Please, Amethyst; calm yourself " she begged, "I think I may have found the odd energy source my tablet was leading us too." With that said, Peridot gestured for everyone to look behind her.

Reluctantly, everyone followed suite and spotted a most unusual sight; a lone tree standing in the middle of a small patch of green grass. The tree itself appeared to be a large, thick oak tree. It was looked ancient, misshapen and rather freakish.

"Goodness, is this tree's appearance the result of what our Gems did to this planet over the centuries" Blue Diamond cried, "how horrible." Steven shook his head slightly and assured her everything was fine. "Lots of old trees often look like this" he explained, "some can live up to hundreds of years."

Along with this information; Connie said _were_ the result of Homeworld hollowing out the planet, the rest of the forest would've suffered as well. But as they saw, everything else still appeared rich and fertile. With this matter resolved, everyone returned to the main issue at hand; why did the tracker lead them here.

Then, Steven cautiously approached the tree; all while extending his hand ahead of him. "Steven, come back" Pearl begged, "you don't know what could be in that thing." Alas, her cries went unheard; as Steven resumed marching towards the tree.

When he got close enough, Steven placed his hand upon the bark and then...something astonishing happened. First, his gemstone began to glow slightly; which caused his friends to become anxious. Then, the voices spoke to him again; murmuring _"yes...come to us"_ softly into everyone's ears.

Finally, everyone saw one of the tree's knotholes glowing as well. This sight, combined with everything else, was making everyone feel quite worried. "Steeeven...I really think we should go" Greg murmured fearfully, "we don't know what might happen next." As if by some form of coincidence, the glow from the tree suddenly faded; only for a large portal to suddenly appear before the tree mere seconds later.

"OH, MY STARS" cried Peridot, as she fell backwards onto Lapis in shock, "do...do any of the trees on this planet do that?" Steven and his friends said nothing, only offering a slight shake of the head in reply. He didn't know what this portal was or where it led to.

But somehow, something about it told him he had to go inside. Thus; he smoothed out his jacket, stamped his sandals into the grass, took in a deep breath and puffed out his chest. Afterwards, he proceeded to head straight through the glowing vortex.

Then, he suddenly felt Connie's hand upon his shoulder; which caused him to stop in his tracks. "You're not thinking about going in there, are you" she asked, "what if it's some sort of trap made by a Homeward Militant or some other alien force?" Steven smiled warmly at Connie and thanked her for being so concerned.

"For some reason, I can feel that there's something good on the other side of this thing" he stated, "I can't explain it...I just sense it." Then, once again; everyone heard the voices speaking to them. But this time, it sounded as though more than one person was beckoning them inside.

Though everyone still had their doubts; if they could _all_ hear the whispers calling to them, it must mean that someone needed them somewhere. "Alright, go on through" Connie sighed, "but...the rest of us are coming with you." Curious, Steven looked over at everyone else and noticed _they_ had the same looks of determination Connie had.

"We've lost sight of Pink a millennia ago, we cannot afford to lose sight of you as well" Blue decreed, "we stick together." Steven couldn't help but smile at everyone's loyalty and happily welcomed their company, before venturing into the unknown. With everyone in agreement (despite some, like Greg still feeling a tad nervous;) everyone entered through the portal.

Afterwards; it slowly closed shut and the forest became serene, once again.

(Line Break)

Once the portal closed on the tree within Beach City Woods, two figures cloaked in shadow watched over the scene from a large looking glass. "Good, the next champion has entered through the portal" a young voice murmured, "now, only two remain...but the may prove difficult to retrieve." Before proceeding any further, the two figures nodded to one another and the first of them suddenly clapped his hands; summoning an armored guard to his side.

"Assemble the guard, have them begin preparations immediately" a deep yet regal voice commanded, "we must make certain all is ready, before the last champion comes to our realm.

(First AN: Whuh-oh...who are these figures, what could they be planning and most importantly, how does it involve someone like Steven, his friends or any of the other figures that have passed through similar portals? Tune in next time, to find out.)

(Second AN: As I said before the chapter began, the events of this take place before those of the upcoming movie. Everything from the description of the Gem Town, the types of Gems Steven's showing Earth Culture to (Holly Blue Agate, Doc, Blue Zircon etc.) how humans are adapting to all the Gems living there and most of all, the Diamonds learning about the birth of human children are not affiliated in any way to the movie.)

(Third AN: Speaking of the Diamonds and seeing human children; that particular moment was inspired by a SU comic made by Tumblr user, crystalwitches. Since there are so few Post-Change Your Mind fics showing the Diamonds experiencing Earth society and because the comic was so adorable, I felt that I should make a scene based on that; I hoped I made it believable enough for you all.)

(Fourth AN: Sorry if it seemed like I was explaining something people already knew in the history of the history of the Crystal Gems passage I made at the beginning of this. But rest assured, doing that will have a purpose; in the future.)

(Final AN: The Crystal Gems theme Steven is singing in the nursery is a combination of lyrics from both the original version and the one from Change Your Mind. I felt that that was the perfect melody for Steven to sing for the little ones.)


	5. Chapter Five: The Fifth Summoning

The Fifth Summoning (Hyperforce Go!)

As we continue our tale, one of the mysterious figures is seen pressing his hand up against the looking glass. Upon doing so, the images seen within its reflection suddenly begin to shift rapidly. The whole time this is happening; we see a young boy, whose face is partially hidden in shadow, staring silently at the images...as if watching for something.

Meanwhile, several warriors in armor take notice of this and become somewhat concerned. "My Prince; I am not, by any means, questioning your abilities" one guard stated, "but are you certain you will be able to find the final two champions you desire?" The young lad turned slightly towards the soldiers and assured them all was well.

"I know exactly where to find them, Sir Knight" the prince stated, "however, the _true_ challenge will be in bringing them into our realm." Curious, a young lady approached the prince and asked him to give an explanation for his words. "Look well upon the looking glass, Mother" the prince instructed, "and I shall show you what I mean."

Intrigued, the young woman turned towards the looking glass and watched in silence. Finally, after several moments; the prince had found what he had desired and moved his hand away from the mirror. Curious, the group behind the prince approached him; wishing to see what he had found.

On the mirror's reflection was some sort of sphere bearing light pink and dark red colors. At the top of this sphere was what looked like a lone city. But it wasn't like any of the sort any of them had seen before. "_This_ is where we shall find the next champion" the prince murmured, "but as I mentioned before, retrieving him shall prove quite challenging."

With that said, he placed his hand upon the mirror and the images upon it began to zoom in; until everyone could see a closer view of this metropolis. Truly, it was unlike any other city they had seen before. While the populace consisted of mostly humans, everything else appeared quite bizarre (at least, to the tall figures and soldiers.)

Every building was oddly designed, there were (what they considered) flying chariots soaring through the skies, odd mechanical devices could be found hither and yon and the attire the humans wore looked so outlandish; the guards questioned how anyone could go about in public dressed thusly. "This place is...interesting; to say the least, my Son" said one of the tall figures in a male voice, "but how and where might we find your desired champion here?" With a confident smile upon his face, the young prince pointed towards the horizon shown on the mirror; where everyone was greeted by a most surprising sight.

Standing above the streets like an ever-watchful guardian, stood what appeared to be either a large statue or...something else. "Gracious me" cried the mysterious female figure (whom the prince called "mother,") "what the devil is that, some form of giant?" The prince chuckled softly at his mother and said that while it _was_, indeed massive in stature; it was not a _living_ giant.

"That, Mother is a machine the citizens of this city call the 'Super Robot'" he stated, "and it is here where we shall find our next champion." With that said, he waved his hand over the mirror and a new image appeared on it; one showing a young boy standing beside five small monkeys of different hues. "Behold, everyone" decreed the prince, "here are the protectors of this...Shuggazoom City, they are known to all as the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce..._GO!_'"

While the prince lightly giggled at the protectors' title, there was much murmuring and whispering coming from the group behind him. Then; another figure, one about _his_ height approached the prince and gazed at the image of these strangers. "Gabriel, beloved; kindly tell me what is it about this lad that intrigues you so" the figure asked in a young female voice, "what have he and his animal companions done that would capture your interests?"

The young prince, whose name was revealed to be Gabriel, nodded in understanding and placed his hand on the looking glass once again. Upon doing so, it began to show a slew of different events involving this "Hyperforce." With the aid of their "Super Robot," the young lad and his primates would travel across the cosmos; battling all manner of evil and rescuing all manner of peoples.

Perhaps, the greatest threat they have faced was a vile being known only as the Skeleton King. Upon seeing this being appear on the looking glass, everyone (with the exception of the prince) gasped in utter horror. "By the prophets" cried the younger female figure, "what manner of demon is he?"

The prince placed an arm around the female's shoulder and held her close, doing his best to comfort her. "In truth, beloved; this demon is not what he seems" he said simply, "long ago, this...fiend was once a man." There were many shouts of disbelief from the group, each one of them presuming their prince had gone mad.

"I speak the truth, everyone" decreed the prince, "the Skeleton King truly _was _a man, long ago...he was also the one responsible for giving life to the Hyperforce." Naturally, this revelation left everyone else present in the room feeling quite confused. Upon seeing this, the prince asked to be excused for a quick moment and left the room.

A few minutes passed by and Gabriel returned with a large book in his hands. On its cover was the same odd symbol that the boy in the mirror wore upon his clothing; one of a lightning bolt within a circle. "When I first learned of the Hyperforce, long ago; I asked the archivists to chronicle their history" Gabriel stated, "this is but the first part of it, however."

With that said, he quickly opened the book and turned to the first chapter; where everyone saw an illustration of a man. He was a slender chap dressed in a bluish-black robe, had a mane of long scruffy black hair beneath his hood, his slim chin bore a pointed beard and he possessed two different colored eyes; one a sort of pinkish red and the other that of a light blue. "Intriguing, he has the look of a spellcaster" murmured the tall shadowed figure, "is he some form of wizard?"

Gabriel looked up at the figure, smiled slightly and shook his head; stating that he was only _half_ correct. "This fellow is known simply as 'The Alchemist'" Gabriel explained, "as his title implies, he dabbles in the forces of human sciences and sorcery." Upon hearing this explanation, the people in the room started murmuring in understanding.

"Though it is a human form of the arcane arts, I am quite familiar with it" said the elder male figure, "but how is this man connected with the champion you seek." Without saying a word, Gabriel began turning the pages until he found what he desired; one showing the Alchemist with a group of monkeys. "How strange" murmured the younger female, "these creatures seem to resemble the primates we saw before."

It was then that they all came to a sudden realization; that the oddly colored primates in the book and those from the mirror were indeed one in the same. "This part of the tale is...admittedly strange" murmured Gabriel, "but one day, the Alchemist took these primates and made them into a team of half-organic/half-machine protectors." When the question of how this was possible was brought up, the elder male figure surmised that it must've been thanks to the Alchemist's skills.

"But why do such a thing" murmured the elder female, "why make five innocent primates into weapons of battle?" With a heavy heart, Gabriel turned to a rather grim chapter within the book. There, he spoke of how the Alchemist created a portal that offered a glimpse into the Netherworld; home of a race of beings known as the Dark Ones.

"That mad fool" growled the tall male figure softly, "creating even the smallest gateway into that realm poses a grave risk for all creatures, human or otherwise!" The moment these words were said, the prince placed his hand upon the looking glass and several images began to play out. The first one to appear was that the Alchemist and an associate standing next to him.

They were standing idly by; gazing through the portal into the Netherealm. At that moment, everyone suddenly spotted an orange monkey staring at the creatures within the portal. Then, while trying to "assert its ferocity;" it began jumping upon the Alchemist's machine.

In doing so, the machine began to short-circuit; thus causing the portal's protective barrier to weaken. Once it happened, one of the creatures suddenly reached through the portal and grabbed hold of the Alchemist. Terrified by the sight before them, one of the taller figures quickly pulled the prince away from the looking glass; thus causing the image to fade away instantly.

After taking a few moments to calm themselves down, the prince crept over to the book and reopened it; turning to the chapter describing the events they've just witnessed. "Due to the orange monkey's actions, the Alchemist's portal malfunctioned and one of the 'Dark Ones' suddenly assaulted him" he explained, "after this, the poor chap was forever changed."

From there, everyone began to understand the purpose of the robotic monkeys. "The Alchemist must have known these 'Dark Ones' would one day, invade the mortal realm" the elder female figure deduced, "thus, he wished to create a means to defend the people...should they ever break free." Though, the woman _did_ speak the truth; the prince said there was more to things than that.

"It would take time for that to happen, Mother" he stated, "before that, the robot monkeys would be combating an equally fiendish threat...the Alchemist himself." This revelation caused quite an uproar, to say the least. The guards presumed their prince had gone mad, while each of the three shadowed figures asking one question; what happened to the Alchemist.

"I fear that after the Dark One took hold of him, its demonic essence began to corrupt the Alchemist from the inside" the prince explained, "in time, he was no longer human; he had become...this." Without saying another word; the prince turned to the final page, revealing an image of the Skeleton King. To say that everyone was horrified by the reveal would be a gross understatement.

"What of this...'Hyperforce'" questioned the tall male, "whatever became of them, after this change occurred?" The prince smiled slightly and said that thankfully, the monkeys were placed into a sleep-like before the Alchemist was transformed. "Due to this and also having their memories wiped clean, they would not learn the truth of their origin until many decades later" he stated, "that is where our champion comes into play."

Before anyone could speak up; the prince approached the looking glass again, pressed his hand upon it and began to focus. Within moments, a new image appeared; one showing a boy walking about a grassy plain outside the city. He was a rather young lad with jet black hair, sky-blue eyes, a bright smile and clothing consisting of a brown shirt, blue garments known as "jeans" and black and white footwear.

This lad seemed to be going about his merry way, one day. Then, he suddenly came upon the dormant form of the Super Robot; which was (at this point in time) covered immensely with moss. Feeling curious, the boy approached the machine to observe it more closely.

Then, without warning; a doorway opened at the robot's left foot. His curiosity growing ever stronger, the boy entered the machine. Upon fiddling with one of the switches inside, he was suddenly infused with a mysterious green energy.

At the same time, the Hyperforce arose from their slumber and left their containment units. In time, these strangers would band together and become the planet's...nay, the universe's newest hope for survival. "Fascinating, simply fascinating" mumbled the tall male with great intrigue, "but...tell me, Son; what was that odd energy that merged with the boy?"

Despite feeling confused by it himself, the prince revealed that it was a force known simply as the "Power Primate." "This 'Power Primate' is a form of mystical energy that both empowers the Hyperforce and spiritually binds them with the boy" he explained, "it also helps enhance his own combat abilities." With every word the prince spoke, the group before him grew evermore invested with the Hyperforce's legacy.

"What of this 'Skeleton King'" questioned the young female, "were they able to defeat him, eventually?" As much as it pained him to say so, the prince revealed that the demon still plagued the planet Shuggazoom. "Even though the Hyperforce did best him _once_ before, he would not remain dead forever" he stated, "with the aid of a mad sorceress, he was reborn into a new form."

The mere idea of an evil force rising up anew sent an icy chill down everyone's spines. "Even now, the Hyperforce does whatever possible to drive back his new army" the prince said sullenly, "this is what I meant, when I said retrieving him would be difficult to do." With these final words, everyone knew what had to be done.

"Then, time is of the essence" the tall male figure stated, "bring us our armor and ready the portal, we ride for Shuggazoom." Without a moment's hesitation, the guard prepared to follow their orders. When suddenly, the prince let out a loud whistle; causing everyone to freeze still.

"While I do approve of your idea, Father; there is still one other issue remaining" the prince stated, "unlike the three variations of Earth we've seen, Planet Shuggazoom lacks a great deal of forestland." Upon placing his hand on the looking glass one final time; the prince, once again, take a glimpse at Shuggazoom City. It was in that moment that everyone realized the prince's point.

"Blast it all! Without any form of ancient trees, we cannot open the portal" grumbled the elder male figure, "surely...surely there must be _some_ forestland upon that planet!" After taking a moment to think, the prince hurried back to the archives and returned with another book on the Hyperforce. Without pause, he quickly skimmed through many pages until he found what he needed.

"According to this passage, there is an area of the planet known as the Savage Lands; which is some form of ancient jungle" he stated, "surely, our portal can work there as well." The tall figures thought on it for a moment and then, they agreed it was a chance worth taking. "Guards, bring our armor at once" the tall male ordered, "we must hurry and get to the Hyperforce as swiftly as we can."

(Line Break)

As we take a moment to leave behind the strangers, our tale now takes us to the outskirts of Shuggazoom City; where the Hyperforce and their leader, Chiro are seen fighting off scores of undead warriors. "Don't give up, everyone" the boy said stoically, "we can't let anymore of these bone bags into the city." Behind him, the Monkey Team each gave a silent nod to Chiro and began to retaliate.

Each one of them fought like a beast possessed. The green monkey known as Otto, with the aid of his blades, cleaved several undead in twain. The golden monkey, Nova unleashed a flurry of punches onto anyone foolhardy enough to cross her path.

The red monkey known as SPRX-77 (or Sparx for short) blasted at several warriors with his magnetic energy. The blue monkey known as Mr. Hal Gibson (or simply Gibson for short) blasted at several creatures with his electrical energy. Lastly; Antauri, the silver monkey, remained close to Chiro while also warding off the hordes with his ghostly powers.

Not too far off, many others were seen battling against the invaders as well. But alas; despite all their best efforts, the Hyperforce and their allies barely made a dent in the horde's numbers. "Don't give up, everybody" Chiro called out, "no matter what, we _will_ stop the Skeleton King!"

After saying this, those standing with the Hyperforce let out a mighty cheer to help reignite their fighting spirits. Then, as if on cue; the skies above them began to darken and everyone could hear a familiar cackle echoing on the wind. With fear slightly creeping up their spines, everyone looked up and saw something flying down from out of the clouds.

It was a form of skeletal wyvern and atop its back was a small throne, where the Skeleton King sat proudly. The demon gazed down upon the battlefield with a wicked grin, gave the Hyperforce a glance and slowly erupted into a fit of mocking laughter. "You are foolish to think you and your monkeys can best me now, boy" said the Skeleton King, "I am far stronger than I was the last time we did battle."

There was no denying that the demon certainly had the means to prove his point. But regardless, neither the Hyperforce nor their allies showed signs of fear. With a fiendish smile upon his face, the Skeleton King swung his staff and a wave of dark energy suddenly flew down at the heroes.

Thinking quickly, everyone leapt as far away as they could from the blast. Unfortunately, some of it managed to slightly burn several of the heroes. "Jeez, that hurt" cried a man named Mobius Quint, "the kid and his chimps weren't jokin', when you said this guy was tough."

Thinking quickly; one of the other allies, a young lady named Jinmay, tossed Quint a strange looking blaster. "Use this, Mr. Quint" she called out, "Gibson says the beams will tear through several undead soldiers in one shot." The space captain took a moment to look over the weapon, to see if it was easy to use.

Then, without warning; a monstrous Formless creature charged through a group of undead soldiers and was making its way towards him. As if by some involuntary reflex, Quint suddenly squeezed the trigger of the blaster; which in turn caused a beam to fire out the nozzle. The beam then surged forward and struck the beast squarely between the eyes; just as it came close to devouring him.

When the beam hit, the creature let out one final groan; before it was suddenly reduced to a mass of black goop. Quint stared at the end result of his accidental shot with astonishment, amazed by how powerful the weapon truly was. "Wow...that chimp wasn't kidding around" he chuckled softly, "thanks for the assist, lil' missy and be sure to pass my thanks to him."

Jinmay smiled at the captain, gave him a thumbs up and resumed fighting off any demons she came across.

(Line Break)

Elsewhere, far from the battlefield; one of the trees within the Savage Lands suddenly began to glow. Afterwards; a portal suddenly appeared within one of the trees knotholes and four figures in hooded robes stepped through it. After them, several armored knights followed close behind; each one armed to the teeth and ready for battle.

Once everyone was present, one of the tall figures pressed his hand upon the tree and closed the portal. "We must move quickly, everyone" one of the smaller figures stated, "I sense that the tide of battle is slowly turning in the Skeleton King's favor." With that said; one of the tall figures strapped a bow over his shoulder, while the others drew out swords.

Without any further delay, everyone hurried out of the jungle as swiftly as they could; hoping to reach the city before it was too late.

(Line Break)

Back at the battle, the heroes still managed to keep the invading Formless and undead hordes at bay. At the same time however, the enemy seemed to double in amount with every _one_ soldier they've slain. As a result; Chiro, the Monkey Team and all their allies slowly began to tire out.

"I...I-I don't know how much longer we can continue" a man known as Super Quasar (leader of the Sun Riders) heaved wearily into his communicator, "my helmet's powers are almost drained and my team is barely hanging on." Behind him; his fellow teammates, Aurora 6 and Johnny Sunspot, are seen fighting off several armored undead warriors. But much like their leader, they too were bordering on empty.

"Same thing with my gloves, S.Q." Johnny called out, "plus, my wrists are getting tired." Just then, a skeletal soldier suddenly appeared behind him and was prepared to bring his sword down on his head. But Aurora quickly saw this and retaliated with a blast from her Sun Gun. The beam struck the soldier's blade, instantly melting it upon impact; thus granting Johnny the opportunity to deliver the final blow.

Soon, two small balls of energy appeared in his palms; which he then sent flying towards the soldier. Upon making contact, the creature barely had time to let out a death rattle; before it split in two and slowly disappeared within them. Though his attack proved successful, his gloves appeared dangerously low on power; which meant he couldn't do the same thing twice.

Just then, Otto rolled by and tossed three "Anti-Undead Blasters" to the Sun Riders. "Running low on ammo" he quipped playfully, "the team and I figured you could use some upgrades." The trio smiled at their green friend, charged up their weapons and rushed back into the battle.

Elsewhere, a group of feline warriors were battling just as fiercely against the hordes; while also rescuing any bystanders they came across. One of these warriors, a female named Neekeeta, was speedily carrying a pair of children upon her back to a safe haven; when they were suddenly ambushed by a pair of Formless minions. One of the children on Neekeeta's back shrieked loudly, as one of them tried to snatch her away.

But then, the creature was suddenly reduced to puddles of goop by a sudden energy blast. While still nervous, Neekeeta slowly opened her eyes to see who it was that saved her. It was then that she spotted an armored warrior atop one of a nearby building, holding a bow in his hands.

A split second later, several more warriors appeared and swiftly unleashed a volley of arrows upon the undead legions; reducing them to ash in a matter of seconds. "By the stars...who are these strangers" Neekeeta murmured in awe, "where did they come from and why are they helping us?" Just then, she saw the warriors gesturing to follow them.

One of the feline's comrades, a male named Tiqudo, gazed up at the warriors with a suspicious glance. "This could very well be a trick" he stated, "an illusion created by Skeleton King to make us lower our guard." Just then, one of their communicators suddenly started buzzing.

Without hesitation, both feline warriors pressed their paws against the devices. Seconds later, they could hear Jinmay's voice calling out to them. _"Jinmay calling Neekeeta, are you there"_ her voice asked desperately,_ "are you and Tiqudo still with us; please, respond!"_

After taking a moment to find cover, the two feline warriors quickly answered Jinmay's call. "We hear you, my friend" murmured Neekeeta, "we are safe...thanks to some armored strangers." Not long after she said this, Sparx's voice started speaking through the commlink; proclaiming they've seen similar warriors within _their_ location.

"Many of them have laid waste to several of the Skeleton King's minions" Tiqudo added, "are they another faction of allies you've not told us about?" Almost immediately, Jinmay reported that no one knew where these warriors came from or who they were. _"Frankly, it all seems far too coincidental that they've arrived just when things started getting hairy"_ her voice stated, _"but if they want to help us, I'm not..."_

Just then, the signal for the commlink suddenly started cracking up; creating a shrill buzzing that almost deafened the two felines. After almost ten seconds, the noise was soon replaced by the all too familiar sound of Skeleton King's cruel laughter. _"Run and hide all you like, fools"_ he cackled, _"but no matter where you go...I will find you."_

Mere seconds after this was said, two undead soldiers suddenly emerged from the shadows and assaulted Neekeeta and Tiqudo; all while laughing at them in their master's voice. At first, the two felines tried to defend themselves. But alas, they were no match for the soldiers' combined strength; which had been amplified by their master's dark powers.

Within seconds; they were quickly overpowered, beaten to near unconsciousness and put in chains. Once defeated, the soldiers collected their prizes and walked away. But unbeknownst to them, the mysterious armored warriors from before saw this happening and quickly followed after the fiends

(Line Break)

Sadly, things did not seem to be faring well for everyone else. Just as victory seemed almost within reach, for most of them; the Skeleton King's hordes swiftly regained footing and overpowered them. Slingshot had almost been broken apart, the Sun Riders were quickly taken captive, nearly half of the Robo Ape legion was shut down and several other brave fighters were soon subdued as well.

Not long after; they, along with all of Shuggazoom City's citizens, were brought into the main square and forced upon their knees. As every man, woman and child looked upon one another with despair; the Skeleton soon descended upon them atop his wyvern. The last few that were brought to the square was the Hyperforce themselves, which left everyone utterly stunned.

_"I...I can't believe it" _Jinmay thought to herself, _"of all of us, I thought Chiro and the team would last the longest."_ As she watched her boyfriend and his team be roughly forced upon their knees, Jinmay closed her eyes tight and prayed that this was all a cruel dream. But when she reopened them seconds later, everything still looked the same; her left arm was missing, the people of Shuggazoom City were bound in chains and worst of all, her friends has all been captured.

She couldn't believe it; after all their preparations, all their training and all their planning...they still failed. As she lowered her head and suddenly began to cry, Jinmay suddenly heard a soft squeaking in her ears. At first, she presumed it was the Monkey Team; which led her to believe they may have broken free.

But then; seconds later, she heard a sinister voice whispering into her ear...one she never hoped to hear again. _"Don't cry, little robot"_ it said cruelly, _"unlike the others,_ your _suffering will last just a little longer!"_ With tears still trickling down her cheeks, Jinmay opened her eyes and saw a familiar yet horrid sight.

It was a monkey, much smaller than that of the Hyperforce's own but still equally intelligent. He had pink fur, beady eyes a large light-blue bow upon his head and wore a blue top with a frilly skirt. In an instant, Jinmay remembered the creature all too well.

It was her former "pet" monkey, Sakko; one who had been by her side since she lost her memories ages ago. But she later came to see that her little "friend" was actually one of Skeleton King's minions. She had not seen Sakko since the day Chiro saved her.

But now, Jinmay noticed just how much the creature changed since then. His fur had become slightly shaggy, there were tears in his clothing and he now sported a patch over his left eye. But Jinmay saw that he still had the same cruel smile upon his face she remembered from long ago.

"It is so good to see you, my former Mistress" Sakko chittered, "I look forward to seeing the Skeleton King pull you apart, circuit by circuit." To help emphasize his point, Sakko gave a swift yank at one of the wires protruding out of Jinmay's shoulder; causing her to whimper. Upon hearing her cries, Chiro growled at the little chimp and threatened to hurt him if he touched Jinmay again.

But just as the boy prepared to make good on his promise, he was suddenly shot in the arm by a blast of dark energy. He clutched at the wound painfully and looked up to see the Skeleton King, smiling down at him. "You are no longer in any position to make threats, child" he chuckled, "I have the power, your army is defeated and your people are my prisoners...what hope do you have in defeating me now?"

In that moment, Chiro wanted nothing more than to break free of his binds and clock the bone bag in his chin. But after fighting for so long, his energy was almost spent. It seemed as though their defeat was inevitable.

Then, all of a sudden; the skies rang loudly with the sounds of horns blowing. While still holding onto his sore arm, Chiro looked over his shoulder to see where the noise was coming from. It was then that he spotted several hundred dozen soldiers in odd-looking gold armor marching in their direction.

As they drew closer, Gibson could see that each one of the warriors was armed with (what he considered) "primitive" weaponry. Several of them were armed with bows; while others carried swords, spears or wooden staves. "Who in the void are these strangers" murmured the blue primate, "and what do they plan to do with such poor weaponry?"

After marching forward for a few more steps, the strangers came to a sudden halt and assumed defensive stances. The Skeleton King gawked at them with a wide-eyed glance, as if confused by their presence. Then, he and his minions started cackling madly.

"I do not know who you are or where you all came from" stated, "but if you plan on saving these fools...think again!" With that said, he blasted at the strangers with his dark power. But before the beam could even reach them, the warriors who were armed with staves held their arms up high and began to chant in unison.

Within seconds, a dome of golden light suddenly formed around them; blocking and destroying the Skeleton King's blast. The Hyperforce, their allies and all of Shuggazoom's citizens gasped in astonishment; while the Skeleton King simply seethed with rage. "All Formless, attack" he roared, "wipe out every last one of those intruders!"

The creatures collectively grunted in reply, drew out their swords/raised their clawed hands and charged towards the golden warriors. Faster and faster the creatures ran, ready to slaughter every one of the armored strangers. But just as they came within range; a figure in a hooded cloak came to the frontline, swung his arm down and cried "LOOSE YOUR ARROWS!"

With this command, all the warriors who were armed with bows quickly made their move. Each of them took out a golden-tipped arrow from their quivers, raised their bows high and fired. The projectiles were then sent flying into the air in an arch, before descending down towards the approaching Formless and demon armies.

As the arrows drew closer, the hooded figure looked towards the captured heroes and humans and gave a whistle. "Quickly, everyone; close your eyes" he shouted, "do it now before it's too late!" Everyone looked at the strangers in confusion, wondering if this was some kind of trick.

But then, Chiro took a look above him and saw the arrows nearing ever closer to the ground. He also noticed that the arrowheads seemed to be glowing, somehow. Though he didn't understand what the strangers were planning, Chiro knew he had little time to debate on it.

"Do as he says, everyone" he ordered, "close your eyes as tight as you can!" Though they were quite confused by the order/request, everyone knew the boy would never steer them the wrong way. Thus, they did as they were told and shut their eyes tight.

Before long; there were sounds of energy pulsations, steel cutting through bone, painful animalistic screeches and cries of horror. Among these noises was the voice of Skeleton King, who sounded as though he was being brutalized. _"What the heck is going on" _thought Chiro, _"are the new guys actually winning?"_ At first, he thought about opening his eyes and risking a peek at the action.

But before he could do it, Chiro suddenly felt his body loosening up; which meant that his binds were somehow removed. After that, he was suddenly jerked off the ground by his arm and found himself being pulled away somewhere. Eventually, Chiro decided to risk a quick peek to see what was happening.

Upon opening his eyes, Chiro saw that he was being pulled along by a hooded figure. He also noticed three other ones holding the Monkey Team under their arms, while the armored warriors were busy leading the other freed prisoners. Above them, he saw that the Super Robot was following them.

"What the...what's going on" murmured Chiro softly, "who are you people, why did you help us...and where are we going?" The figure faced the boy, showing only a glimpse of his green eyes beneath his hood, and simply told him to keep moving. "We are almost to the Savage Lands, Master Chiro" he stated, "the time for questions will come later, just keep moving!"

The young lad didn't know which surprised him more, the fact that this stranger knew his name...or the mentioning of the Savage Lands. "But those jungles are dangerous and we're all too weak to fight anymore" Chiro stated, "how do you expect us all to survive the rest of the way?" In response to his concerns, the figure holding Gibson and Nova in their arms told Chiro that they had nothing to fear.

"We traveled through those jungles earlier and discovered a safe path that will lead us to safety" the figure said in a female voice, "all will be revealed, when the time comes." Though he was still confused by their current situation, something in the two figures' voices told Chiro that he could trust them.

(Cut to the center of the Savage Lands)

After almost a half hour of running, everyone found themselves deep within the Savage Lands. As promised, the path the strange warriors discovered led them safely through. But everyone, especially the Hyperforce, couldn't help but wonder if the Skeleton King had recovered from the earlier attack and if he was still pursuing them.

Meanwhile, several people were beginning to grow antsy from the amount of walking they did and started thinking they were being led into a trap. "Okay, look...we all really appreciate the assist, guys" Johnny Sunspot heaved bitterly, "but unless you tell us where we're headed, we ain't takin' another step!" Not long after he said this; Quint, Slingshot, Olianna and several of Shuggazoom's citizens began voicing similar complaints.

After a while, the tallest of the cloak figures faced the group and held his hands up high; causing everyone to fall silent. "Listen well, everyone" he ordered, "at the moment, it is no longer safe for your people and those you call your friends." This bit of news caused everyone to suddenly start whimpering with fear.

Next; the figure with green eyes stood before them and said that in time, Skeleton King would recover from the Flash Arrow attack and seek everyone out. "Originally, we came here to retrieve only Chiro and his compatriots" the green eyed stranger stated, "but due to this complication, we must now bring _all_ of you to our home until further notice." Upon hearing this, the group erupted into a loud cacophony of outraged complaints.

"Wait...are you saying we're gonna take refuge here in this jungle" Johnny Sunspot grumbled, "if that's the case, you may as well leave us with Bone Head back at the city." The cloaked figures shook their heads slightly and strongly urged everyone to follow them just a little longer. "Our destination lies just another mile down this path" one of the smaller figures said, "it won't be long now, we promise you."

Everyone found themselves at a bit of an emotional crossroads, upon hearing this. On one hand, none of them felt like moving any further and wished they were back in the city square. But on the other hand, these strangers put themselves at great risk to save them.

So; with that in mind, everyone decided to suck it up just for a few more minutes and keep going. To help rejuvenate them, several of the soldiers reached towards their belts and unclipped a small pouch. Upon opening them, everyone could see what looked like some form of bread.

"Eat what you can, everyone" the green-eyed stranger stated, "you must recover your strength." For a moment, everyone just stared at the bread with great uncertainty; wondering if this was some sort of trick. But then, Otto quickly snatched up a piece and gobbled it down in a matter of seconds.

The Hyperforce watched their comrade eat with alarmed expressions, thinking he was being reckless in eating food from strangers. But after a while, nothing appeared to be amiss; Otto's face wasn't changing color, he wasn't choking and there were no unsightly blemishes/growths appearing after he'd consumed the bread. After finishing the last few bits of the bread, Otto licked his lips slightly and exhaled with great satisfaction.

"YUM! That was delicious" he exclaimed, "kinda had a...nutty yet citrusy sorta taste to it." While everyone was relieved that their friend was okay; the moment they heard him describe the bread, the rest of the Hyperforce thought he was talking nonsense. But then; the strangers offered it to each of _them_, their allies and the citizens.

"Go ahead, guys; eat it" urged Otto, "it's really good." Without any further delay, everyone took a leap of faith and bit off small bits of the bread. Within seconds, everyone tasted the very "nutty yet citrusy" flavor Otto mentioned before and swiftly devoured the bread with great delight.

"Wow...that stuff is good" Chiro murmured while chewing, "thanks for the food, Mister...wait, we didn't learn your names." The hooded figure with the green eyes faced the young hero and bowed his head respectfully. "There will be time for introductions later, my friends" he informed, "but for now, we must reach the center of this jungle as swiftly as we can."

At first, everyone felt incline to argue with the figure. But then, sounds of angry roaring echoed far behind them; which sent icy chills down their spines. "The Skeleton King is recovering from our volley, no doubt" said one of the armored warriors, "we must hurry before he or his legions find us!"

With that said, the figures and the armored warriors rushed off into the distance; all while urging everyone else to hurry. "Should we really keep following them" murmured Johnny Sunspot, "we don't know who...or what they are, how they got here or why they're helping us." While there was some truth in the young lad's words, everyone knew they had little time to debate on the matter.

"Well...we either keep following these guys or stay here and get our tails handed to us by Bone Bag again" quipped Sparx, "the choice is yours." With that said, he and the rest of the Hyperforce hurried after the four figures. Everyone else remained behind, for a few seconds; as if contemplating on their situation.

In the end, they realized that no one should "look a gift horse in the mouth" (as they say) and decided to follow them as well.

(Line Break)

After just a little more running, everyone arrived at their destination; the center of the Savage Lands. But much to their surprise, the Hyperforce saw nothing but jungle and..._more_ jungle around them. "What the...what gives here" growled Nova, "you guys said you were leading us to safety!"

Soon after she said all this; one of the tall figures suddenly turned towards the yellow monkey, took a knee and gave her a light pat upon the head. "Do not be afraid, friend Nova" he said in a soothing tone, "give us a moment and we shall take you to a safe haven." Meanwhile, the other three strangers ahead of them could be seen looking about the foliage around them; as if searching for something.

Upon seeing this, Antauri approached them and offered up his assistance in seeking out...whatever it was they wished to find. "I thank you for your offer, my silver friend" said the second tall figure in a female voice, "but even _your_ powers or the technology your blue colleague cannot find what we need." Obviously offended by their words, Gibson was prepared to give the strangers a piece of his mind.

But then, the green-eyed figure suddenly held up his hand; quickly silencing everyone behind him. "Everyone, I have found the tree" he stated, "now, we simply need to activate the portal." Upon hearing the words "tree" and "portal" in the same sentence; Chiro, Jinmay, the Hyperforce and almost everyone with them all looked at the stranger with utterly baffled expressions.

"This is it" murmured Tiqudo, "we trudged all the way here just to see a tree..._HOW DARE YOU MISLEAD US?!_" Before anyone could stop him, the male feline warrior leapt at the strangers with the intent to brutalize them. But then, in the blink of an eye; he was quickly restrained by the group of armored warriors. "My Lords and Ladies, you must act quickly" one of them said while keeping hold on Tiqudo's arms, "if this warrior does not harm you first, the skeleton demon certainly will."

One of the tall figures gave a soft nod of reply and immediately began his work. He quickly approached the tree, pressed his hand upon it and closed his eyes. Everyone watched silently with a mixture of anticipation and impatience, wondering how long the strangers planned on keeping them waiting.

Then, Antauri suddenly let out a soft gasp, closed his eyes and held his fingers atop his temples; as if he sensed something. "What is it, Antauri" murmured Chiro anxiously, "is it the Skeleton King...is he almost here?" The silver monkey shook his head and gestured towards the tree the figures were standing next to, which began to radiate an eerie glow.

"Okay...I'm not the only one seeing this, right" questioned Sparx, "how in the void are they making that tree glow?" Everyone else was just as confused as their red friend was and they desired answers, before they planned on following the strangers any further. But before anyone could say anything, a blue-ish vortex suddenly appeared from one of the knotholes.

Afterwards, the figures began a desperate attempt to help usher everyone inside of the portal...but no one moved. "Do you really expect us to just up and abandon our home" a vendor named Mr. Gackslapper cried in dismay, "if that's so, you've got another thing coming!" The Hyperforce watched, as numerous other citizens began voicing similar objections to the strangers' request.

But then, Jinmay quickly stood before the crowd and begged them to calm down for a moment. "You may think I'm crazy for saying this, folks" she murmured, "but...I think we can trust these four." No sooner had she said this, a young boy named BT scoffed at the young robo-teen.

"Look, Jin; you're an okay hero, I guess" he muttered, "but I'm gonna need some more convincin', if ya expect me to go into some hole to...who knows where." Each of the four figures sighed loudly, upon listening to the lad's words and agreed he had good reason not to trust them...for the moment. "But from where we stand, Lords and Ladies; you are left with two options" the green-eyed stranger stated, "you can trust us and allow us to take you to safety...or you can remain here and become slaves to the Skeleton King, once more."

Upon hearing these ideas, everyone swiftly realized how dire their situation truly was. So, in the end; they chose the "lesser of two evils" decided to follow the strangers. "Rest assured, everyone; you shall not be leaving your home forever" one of the tall figures stated, "this is simply us retreating to safer quarters."

With this statement, everyone was now fully convinced to follow the foursome and approached the portal. But just as the Hyperforce was about to pass through, the green-eyed figure called him aside. "I promise you, we _will_ bring you back here and save your home" he assured, "but when the time comes, our numbers shall be greater than before."

With that said, he entered the portal with the other three strangers; leaving the Hyperforce behind to consider their options. "It's your call, kid" murmured Sparx, "do we follow the leader...or stay here?" At first, the lad considered taking the latter option; believing the Skeleton King had to be stopped then and there.

But then, he looked around and saw how weak and beaten everyone was; including his team and allies. "I know things seem...weird; to say the least, team" Chiro exclaimed, "but something about those strangers tells me we can trust them." Mere seconds later, Jinmay seconded her beau's statement; proclaiming that she somehow sensed an innate goodness in each of them.

In time, everyone quickly came around and agreed to follow the lad; including the rest of the Hyperforce. "We're trusting in your good judgment, Chiro" murmured Antauri, "I hope we won't come to regret it." With that said, the team took each other by the hand and entered through the portal.

But unbeknownst to them; Mandarin, the former leader of the Hyperforce and servant of the Skeleton King, was watching the scene transpire from high in the trees. As it watched the portal slowly close up, it let out a soft yet joyous laugh. This is interesting" he muttered with a grin, "I must inform the master about this, he may know of a way to follow the Hyperforce...wherever they went."

With that, he began leaping and swinging through the treetops as swiftly as he could; anxious to return to the Skeleton King and reveal his discovery.

(AN: BUM, BUM, BUUUUM...dramatic reverb! Good news is the strangers have found their next champion and brought many innocents to safety...wherever they went. Bad news, Mandarin saw everything; which means Skeleton King may not be too far behind. What will happen next...tune in next time, to find out)


	6. Chapter Six: The Final Summoning

The Final Summoning (Release the Dragon)

After returning from Shuggazoom with everyone in tow, two of the four hooded figures immediately brought them aside; offering to help heal anyone who may have been harmed. The whole time this was going on, however; the Hyperforce eyed the foursome with suspicious glances. "Do you have any idea who these people are, Gibson" questioned Chiro, "it seems oddly coincidental that they saved us just as things got hairy."

The blue monkey nodded silently in agreement and was ready to use one of his scanning devices, in hopes of learning the figures true faces. But when he tried to turn it on, the device only seemed to buzz softly and the images on the screen were barely visible. "This...This is peculiar" Gibson murmured, "I had this charged up earlier today, how could it not be working now?"

Curious, everyone looked at the device's screen and saw three words glowing in red letters; "no signal located." Just as the green monkey, Otto took hold of the device and prepared to try and fix it; one of the cloaked figures told him it would do him no good. "So long as you are within this realm, your machines cannot work" he said simply, "with the exception of your mechanical enhancements, of course."

The Hyperforce were quite surprised by this news, to say the least. But they were even more surprised by the fact that these strangers knew about their robotic parts. "Just who exactly are you guys" Nova asked apprehensively, "what's with the hoods and why did you bring us all here?"

Upon hearing this inquiry; the green-eyed stranger from before finished healing one of the Shuggazoom City citizens, approached Nova and took her by her metal paw tenderly. "I understand your cautiousness, Miss Nova; I truly do" he stated, "but all will be revealed...once we find and bring to us the final champion we need." While she still felt hesitant in trusting this stranger, something in his voice seemed to put her slightly at ease.

_"I don't know why but his words seem to make me feel...relaxed, for some reason" _she thought to herself,_ "why does his voice sound so familiar?"_ After a while, the stranger let go of Nova's paw and proceeded out of the room; confusing everyone around him. "Hey, mack; where are you goin'" BT exclaimed, "you just gonna leave us here by ourselves?!"

With a slight smile upon his face, the young hooded figure clapped his hands and several warriors in golden armor entered the room. "While I'm gone, my guards shall attend to you" he stated, "they are skilled in both the arts of combat _and_ healing; thus, you will be safe." Despite the reassuring tone in the figure's words, everyone felt a little on edge with all the armored men and women surrounding them."

"And just where are you goin' off to anyway" Sparx asked with mild exasperation, "gonna swoop in and save another planet-load of people?" The figure chuckled at the red monkey's words and shook his head slightly. "I certainly hope things won't be quite _that_ dire, Master Sparx" he stated, "but if they are, I shall do what I must to aid them."

With that said; he bowed slightly, making sure not to let his hood fall off, and left the room. Meanwhile, Sparx remained frozen still in silence; his mind buzzing with many questions. _"Wait...how did he know my name" _he thought,_ "for that matter, how could he understand me; my translator's not even on."_

(Line Break)

As the story continues, we find the four figures gathered before the looking glass they peered into earlier. Without pause; the green-eyed stranger rested his hand upon the glass, closed his eyes and began to focus his mind. "Now, Son; I sincerely hope we will find the next champion under...safer circumstances" one of the tall figures said in a male voice, "retrieving the Hyperforce was perhaps, the most harrowing thing I've experienced yet...and I've seen many things in my four-hundred years of life."

The green-eyed figure smiled up at the elder one and assured him all would be well. "Unlike Master Chiro and his compatriots, we shan't find the next champion on a battlefield" he stated, "instead, he shall be found on a racing track." The other figures looked at the young one with confused stares beneath their hoods and asked for an explanation.

"You speak as if we are looking for a horseman...or a racer, Son" said one of the tall figures in a female voice, "what sort of deeds has this kind of individual performed that led you to viewing them as a hero?" The green-eyed figure said nothing in reply for almost thirty seconds. During that time, he kept honing his mind until he found what the location he desired.

Finally, everyone could see an image forming on the looking glass ever so slowly. "Yes, I have found him" the green-eyed figure said with glee, "now...I must decide where and how I should bring him here."

(Scene Change: Planet Draconis, the Dragon Racing Academy)

In another universe, on the far off planet known as Draconis, the humans who lived there coexisted with mighty beasts known as dragons. But centuries ago, there was once a time where both sides were locked in brutal warfare. If left unchecked, this fighting could've destroyed everyone involved.

Then; one day, a lone warrior astride a gold scaled dragon appeared on the battlefield and brought an end to the war. This champion would later become known as the Dragon Booster. Now, ten-thousand years have passed and humans still coexist with the dragons; to race, compete in competitions and fight.

The most prominent thing the humans use these creatures for is a form of competitive sport known as Dragon Racing. All peoples of this world take part in these races for different reasons, however. Some compete for glory, others do so in hopes of becoming stronger than other racers.

But there are some who use Dragon Racing as a cover for more nefarious schemes. One such individual, a man named Wyrd Paynn, desired to rule over both dragons and humans. To achieve this, he sought out to lay claim to a new breed of black and gold dragon. With this creature, Wyrd could control the minds and powers of every dragon on the planet; allowing him to become absolute ruler.

This new breed of Gold Star Dragon (known as Beau) was made possible thanks to the skill of a stable keeper named Connor Penn. Knowing how valuable this dragon was, he entrusted it to whoever it would accept as his rider. Many young racers tried to tame him...but all had failed. But in time, Connor's eldest son managed to earn the right to ride Beau.

His name was Artha Penn, an aspiring sixteen year old dragon racer. From the beginning, that was the main thing he hoped for in life; to become the most skilled and revered racer in all of Dragon City. With the aid of his dearest friend, Parmon (Parm) Sean, his younger brother, Lance and (eventually) Kitt Wonn, a fellow dragon racer; Artha learned the basic "tools of the trade" (as they say.)

He learned the basics of how to use the right type of racing gear, how to manage the use of Beau's energy (known as Draconium) and of course, how to hold his own against other more experienced/aggressive racers. Then; one day, tragedy struck the Penn Family. One day, a rival racing crew known as the Dragon Eyes made an attempt to steal Beau away from Penn Stables.

Thankfully, their efforts were thwarted and Artha was able to lead Beau away to safety. Unfortunately, their successful escape came at a great price. Infuriated with his failure to capture to dragon of legend; the Dragon Eyes crew leader, a lad named Moordryd, set Penn Stables ablaze.

As it burned, Artha and Lance could not find any sign of their father...and they believed him to be dead. In time, Artha returned to his home and discovered a hidden elevator that took him to a strange place hidden beneath the stables. It was an underground cave that contained a hidden Dragon Temple.

It was here that Artha (and later, his brother and friends) came to meet Mortis, one of the last remaining dragon priests. This man helped Artha understand his role in the coming battles that were happening in all parts of the land. But Artha doubted himself, naturally and questioned how he would be able to accomplish such things.

It was here that Mortis entrusted the lad with a sacred relic, one that once belonged to the original Dragon Booster; the Gold Star gauntlet. With this and the amulet he was given by his father, Artha would be able to summon a suit of armor. Upon dawning it, he became the newest Dragon Booster; champion of the planet.

Over the course of his time as this champion, Artha faced many challenges. He had held his own in the toughest of races, came face to face with monstrous dragons (such as the Grey Bone Dragon, Libris) and helped inspire brief instances of cooperation between rival crews on many occasions.

As one would expect, however; Artha could not be open about his deeds to just anyone. Much of the time, he kept his identity as the Dragon Booster secret from the eyes of the people; save for Lance and Parm. Outside of that, he was consistently looked down upon by those around him; often being addressed as only "Stable Boy/Stable Brat."

There was also the fact that, compared to the other racers, Artha lacked the levels of experience he needed to be recognized as a professional racer. Yet; in spite of it all, he continued to do what he could to help both human and dragon-kind. In time, his circle of trust began to grow; after Kitt Wonn discovered Artha's secret identity as the Dragon Booster.

At the same time, Artha's circle of enemies grew just as expansive. Along with the Dragon Eyes causing him quite a bit of grief, as time went on; the Penn Racing Crew discovered a new enemy in the form of Drakkus, a mysterious rider astride a monstrous black draconium psy-class dragon that managed to overpower even Beau. Had it not been for the sudden appearance of Mortis, they would've all met their end then and there.

After escaping the battle, everyone learned that the true identity of the dragon priest was none other than Connor. Understandably so, this reveal shocked the two lads; who once believed him to be dead. But once the shock subsided, everyone stood together and managed to ward off Drakkus.

As time went on, Artha later met a new adversary; another mysterious rider known as the Shadow Booster. This rider, much like Artha, possessed an ancient battle gauntlet. But his was made from black draconium. The dragons and riders who used were believed to have used their powers to manipulate others into following their will.

But there was one who resisted, the original Shadow Booster; a warrior from the ancient Black Draconium Empire. This warrior stood in defiance of his home's oppressive rule over the land, a rule established by a being known as Armeggaddon. To ensure his former master would not trouble human or dragonkind again, this warrior sealed Armeggeddon into The Shadow Track; a place where only the bravest would be able to survive.

Alas; centuries later, he was unknowingly released by Artha Penn. But as Fate would have it; when the original Shadow Booster struck him down, Armeggaddon's essence still lived within the Shadow Booster medallion. In time, it would find its way into the hands of Moordryd and he became the new Shadow Booster.

For a time, he and Artha found themselves locked in furious conflict both as themselves and in their secondary identities. But there came a day where Moordryd began to defy the whims of not only Armeggeddon but his father, Wyrd Paynn as well. This led to the two boosters would form a sort of...mutual respect for one another, if not a friendship.

Then came the day where they both entered the Dragon Racing Academy, a dream both lads had for as long as they could remember. But soon, they would discover that things would be harder than before.

(Line Break)

It had been the first week of Artha's training at the academy and by the end of the seventh day, he appeared on the brink of collapse. "Ouch! I think my..._everything _hurts now" he moaned loudly, "what about you, Beau?" Without giving him even a sideways glance, the dragon offered his master/friend a soft growl in reply; before collapsing inside of his stable.

Mere seconds later, Artha could hear Beau snoring loudly; which caused him to yawn. "Good idea, boy" he said drowsily, "after all that work...we deserve a good rest." With that said, Artha closed his eyes and slowly began to drift off to sleep.

Unfortunately for him, this respite would not last for very long. In time, the young stable boy began to feel something poke at his sides; which greatly annoyed him. "Mmm...go away, we...we don't want any" he murmured groggily, "come back some other time...like next year."

After that, all seemed perfectly calm; until Artha's ears rang with the sound of a thunderous belch. At the same time, his sinuses became flooded with some kind of rank odor. This combination of things was just enough to rouse the boy from his slumber, however.

"UGH! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT STENCH" he shouted in annoyance, "smells like someone gargled fish water mixed with dragon sweat!" After pushing himself off the ground, Artha found the culprit responsible for his rude awakening...or rather, _culprits._ Outside of the stable, he spotted Beau laughing over his shoulder.

At the same time, he could also hear three other voices laughing at him. With a knowing grin forming on his face, Artha immediately knew who helped orchestrate his little wakeup call. "Parm, Lance, Kitt; I know you guys are back there" he chuckled, "may as well show yourselves...I'm awake now."

As if on cue, the trio suddenly popped up from behind Beau and burst out into loud fits of laughter. "Sorry, Bro but we didn't want you to sleep in too late" the younger Penn brother chortled, "you've been asleep for almost ten hours." Upon hearing the time, Artha let out a deep groan of dismay and trudged his way out of the stable.

"Time to begin another week of academy training" he sighed, "which means more stress on mine and Beau's bodies." While he _did_ empathize with his best friend's plight to a degree, Parm looked as though he had something of great importance to tell Artha. "I know you are tired but you must listen to me" he urged pleadingly, "I have been sent here by your father, there may be something wrong with him."

Alarmed, Artha rushed out of the stable and went off to find his father; leaving the others behind.

(Line Break)

Deep in the underground dragon temple; Connor Penn stood in silence, rubbing his hand upon his brow as if he were trying to suppress a migraine. In time, Artha and the others arrived there and took notice of the man's odd behavior. "Dad...are you feeling okay" he asked with great concern, "when Parm told me about what's been going on, I rushed over as fast as I could.

Upon hearing this statement, Beau grunted in annoyance at his rider and gave him a look that seemed to say "excuse me..._who_ did all the running?" Meanwhile, Connor took a moment to take in a few calming breaths; hoping they would ease the discomfort he was feeling. Feeling worried for his father; Lance cautiously approached him, took him by the wrist and asked if he was okay.

"I...I'm fine, boys; there's nothing wrong" Connor groaned softly with a smile, "I just...something odd happened while I was in the middle of some meditation exercises." Feeling curious as well as slightly concerned, everyone asked what happened to him earlier. "Did someone try to attack you again" questioned Artha with a light growl, "because if that's the case, I won't let anyone do that to you again!"

Beau growled softly and let out a light roar in agreement, sharing his rider's determination to ward off anyone who would do Connor any harm. The man in question smiled at the both of them and said that nothing of that sort happened. "The truth is, I can't quite explain it very well" Connor murmured, "but while meditating, I...I kept hearing odd whispers in my head."

Upon hearing the notion of strange whispering voices, Parm suddenly began to feel incredibly anxious. "I just know I will regret asking this" he murmured, "but...what did these voices say to you, exactly?" Connor did not answer outright, at first; his head still hurting from what happened earlier.

But after taking a moment to calm his nerves with some tea, he was well enough to speak to them. "These voices...they mentioned your name several times, Artha" Connor revealed, "they said that I must lead you to the old forest...just outside the Wastelands of Loan." Upon hearing this, the Penn Racing Team suddenly became incredibly tense.

"The Wastelands of Loan, are you serious" exclaimed Kitt, "that's just a stone's throw away from the Shadow Track!" In an instant; this revelation caused Parm to take shelter behind his dragon, Cyrano. "Please, don't tell me we have to go back _there _again" he whimpered, "each time we were anywhere _near_ the Shadow Track or the Wastelands; we were assaulted by the Muhorta, Hydrags, the Prophets Crew and...oh, let us not forget being subjected to our worst fears in the _Shadow Track!"_

After taking a moment to catch his breath from his little tirade, Parm could see everyone staring at him firmly. "We get it, Professor; you have issues with the Wastelands" Kitt murmured, "but so do the rest of us." With this small statement, Parm snapped out of his alarmed state and chuckled sheepishly.

"There is no reason to fear" Connor assured them, "while it _is_ near the track like you said, Parm; we will be going to the forest outside of Loan." While this reminder filled the young lad with some comfort, Lance felt rather confused. "I never knew there _was_ a forest outside the Wastelands of Loan" he stated, "I thought the humans from back then destroyed it all."

Connor nodded in understanding to his youngest son's confusion, took a knee and placed a hand upon his shoulder. "Much of the forest there still thrives, Lance" he assured, "just as they believed that humans should coexist peacefully with dragons, our ancestors believed that we should have a similar coexistence with nature." While on the outside, Artha appeared blank-faced towards his father's words; inside, he was mildly laughing at the irony of them.

_"Shame nobody believes in that unity these days" _he thought, _"I haven't seen that many trees in Dragon City...or anywhere else, for that matter."_ When his mind snapped back into reality, Artha asked his father what the voices were telling him. "I can't quite explain it very well, unfortunately" Connor said with a light groan, "but I think...I think the voices said something awaited you in the forest."

Now, the young stable boy had his suspicions about his father's story from the beginning; especially when it involved the Wastelands of Loan. But the fact that these voices were asking _him_ to go to one of the most dangerous places he ever went to was a huge red flag. "Gee, Dad; I'd love to go" Artha murmured uneasily, "but...I've gotta stay and prep for the next training run at the Academy."

Artha stood silent for a moment, after saying this; hoping his excuse would win them over. But when he saw their expressions, the young stable boy knew they were not buying any of it. "I know you are nervous, Son" Connor stated, "but as Parm pointed out, you've ventured into that region many times before and survived."

Despite the truth behind his father's words, it didn't make Artha feel any less nervous. "Look, Bro; if it will make ya feel better, we'll go into the forest with you" Lance offered with a coy smile, "about time _you_ were the scaredy dragon instead of _me_." As he prepared to soundly swat his brother upside the head for his comments, Artha was surprised to see Beau knock the boy off his feet with a sweep of his tail.

"Thanks for beating me to the punch, boy" he chuckled softly, "now, c'mon; we've gotta get to the wastelands." With that said, he seated himself upon Beau's back and went off on his way. "Hey, wait up" Kitt shouted while mounting up on her dragon, Wyldfyr; "if you think we're gonna sit by while you're racing off into trouble, you're nuts!

A split second later; she, Parm and Lance all rushed after Artha as fast as they could. Meanwhile, Connor watched them ride off into the distance; scratching his chin in contemplation. _"Whatever awaits them at the Wastelands, I can't help but feel that it could be something dangerous" _he thought to himself, _"I should follow them, in case my hunch is correct."_ With this thought in mind, he rushed off to the back of the temple to retrieve something; hoping he would not be too far behind the children.

(Scene Change: The Dragon Eyes Compound)

In a large, fortified structure outside of the Academy grounds; Moordryd is seen pacing about his quarters. While Artha's week at the Academy may have stressed out his body, _he_ was neck deep in some severe mental stress. The cause of it all came from two sources that held a tight hold on his life.

To start with; his father, Wyrd Paynn, was not only still set on his plans for domination. But when it came to his son's racing career; he pushed him to the point of exhaustion, in hopes that it would "motivate" him into becoming better. Of course, he was still one of the top racers in his class; much like how he was in the typical races.

But whenever he made an ill-thought out choice in battle gear, slipped up on the track or allowed his opponents to gain even a brief advantage over him; Wyrd wasted no time in giving him quite an earful about his "mistakes." On the surface, it looked as though Moordryd took his criticisms with a grain of salt. But deep down, the lad hated every insult his father slung at him.

But as bothersome as his father's behavior was, the "advice" given to him by Armeggeddon was equally uninspiring. Though he was nothing more than a spirit trapped within the Black Draconium amulet, he still exerted a great deal of authority over Moordryd. Whenever the lad was alone, Armeggaddon tried many times over to remind him of his "true goal;" to become the mightiest of dragon racers.

But not only did Moordryd outright ignore his words, much like how he did with his father. But he vowed that he would become the best...but on _his _terms. _"You are making a grand mistake in ignoring me, boy" _Armeggaddon's voice growled from the amulet, _"need I remind you that much of your success was because of the power _I _bestowed upon you!"_

Moordryd stood silent for a moment or two and then, he burst out into a fit of mocking laughter. "Excuse me, _Sir_" he retorted disrespectfully, "before you came along, I was already an expert racer; you just gave me an advantage later on in life." Suddenly, the eyes of Armeggaddon appeared over the amulet and glowed red with annoyance at Moordryd.

_"That may be true...but even at your level, there is still _one_ opponent you cannot defeat without my help" _he said matter-of-factly,_ "and as luck would have it, he revealed himself to you as the newest Dragon Booster."_ Upon hearing this, Moordryd found himself looking back on the day in question. While it _was_ true that he learned of Artha's secret, his own identity as the Shadow Booster had been found out as well.

At the same time, Moordryd also discovered Armeggaddon's true intentions. On that day, he learned that the former lord of the Black Draconium Empire had only been "teaching" him so that Moordryd could be used as Armeggaddon's soldier; in hopes of reclaiming his lost empire. Infuriated by this betrayal, Moordryd double-crossed him by joining the Dragon Booster's forces and brought Armeggaddon down.

Certain that their opponent had been vanquished, everyone fled the battlefield as quickly as they could. But unbeknownst to them, Armeggaddon had survived the battle and was secretly recreating his fallen army; the League of Eight. As time passed, however; there had been no physical sign of either of them.

But somehow, he still managed to pester Moordryd through his amulet; thus allowing him to continue in trying to lure the boy back to his side. _"Think of what you could receive with such knowledge" _Armeggaddon whispered fiendishly, _"your father may find it useful...he may even give you the respect you so desperately desire."_

That was it; by mentioning his father's approval, Moordryd had reached his breaking point. With a fierce growl, he ripped off the amulet from around his neck and was ready to throw it across the room. When suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching and quickly hid it away in his pocket.

Once that was done, Moordryd dusted himself off and stood at attention; thinking that it might've been his father approaching. But much to his surprise...and mild annoyance, the door swung open to reveal Cain; a fellow member of the Dragon Eyes Crew and Moordryd's closest friend. Of all members of the group, he was the one who always stood by Moordryd; no matter how dangerous his plans were.

However; at the moment, the lad in question was not in the right mood for visitors. "You'd better have a good reason for storming in here, Cain" Moordryd grumbled, "after all the lessons we did at the Academy, I'm too tired for nonsense." Nervously, Cain approached his friend/leader and reported that some racers spotted the Penn Crew heading towards the Wastelands of Loan.

Upon hearing this reveal, Moordryd's mood swiftly changed from annoyed to curious. "Those guys must be out of their minds" he muttered, "why would they go anywhere near a place where they almost got their tails handed to them on _multiple_ occasions?" Eager to learn more, Moordryd decided to venture out and look into the situation himself.

"Inform my father where I'm going immediately, Cain and assemble the rest of the team" he ordered, "if Penn is up to something, we're gonna find out and try and stop him." With that said; Moordryd mounted up on his dragon, Decepshun and raced out of the compound.

(Line Break)

As the hours passed; the Penn Racing Crew had at last reached their destination. As Connor described, the forest life within the Wastelands of Loan appeared ancient but were still thriving. "Okay, we've come to the forest; just as you've asked us to, Mr. Penn" Parm murmured nervously, "s-s-so...what do we do now?"

Much to the poor lad's surprise, everyone stood in complete silence; as if also confused about what to do next. "I don't think we should stick around for too long" Artha murmured tensely, "who knows who or what might be out here with us." The moment his best friend mentioned this, Parm's mind began to think up all the different things that were known to live in this place; from rogue racing crews like the Prophets to dangerous creatures like Hydrags...or the Muhorta.

"Perhaps Artha is right, everyone" the lad murmured, "we probably should leave before..." Just as Parm prepared to slink away from everyone, a soft voice suddenly spoke up; causing him to freeze in his tracks. At first, everyone assumed it was just the wind blowing.

"But then, the voice spoke again; telling them not to leave. _"Come to me" _it whispered_ "come deeper into the forest...come to me."_ After this; Artha, Kitt and even Lance sided with Parm in his mild paranoia about their situation. "Maybe you were right, Professor" the young lady whispered uneasily, "we probably should leave while we still can."

With that said, everyone climbed atop their dragons and prepared to leave the area. But rather than follow the commands of their riders, each one of the Penn Team's dragons suddenly sped off deep into the forest. While all this was going on, Moordryd up on a ledge; watching them all through a pair of binoculars.

"Just where are you off too, Penn" he growled softly under his breath, "what could possibly be of value to you in this..." Before he could finish his sentence, Decepshun suddenly leapt off the ledge and started racing down the hill; as if following the Penn Crew on her own.

"What the..._what is wrong with you, Decepshun_" roared Moordryd, "I didn't tell you to go after them!" Alas, the dragon didn't listen to him; instead, she chose to follow the whispering voices calling out to her. Back with the Penn Racing Team; their dragons continued to rush headlong into the forest until, at long last, they came to a screeching halt.

After taking a moment to catch their breath, Artha and Co. dismounted and glared daggers at each of the dragons. "Beau, what has gotten into you" Connor said scoldingly, "I'd expect Artha to rush in without warning...but certainly not you." Upon hearing his, the lad in question shouted out in agreement; only to realize that the statement was being directed at _him._

"C'mon, Dad; cut me some slack" Artha groaned slightly, "I don't rush in without thinking...anymore." Before anything else could be said, everyone suddenly heard the whispering voices call out to them from behind them. After each of them took in a nervous gulp, the four young racers looked over their shoulders to find...a single odd-looking tree standing behind them.

"Wow, that thing is ugly" Lance chuckled, "just how old do you think that tree is?" Curious, Connor approached the tree and began running his palm slowly along the bark. "This must be one of the planet's oldest trees" he stated, "it might've been here for over a thousand years...or more."

In that moment, Connor couldn't help but marvel at the great tree. Despite its twisted appearance, odd branches and its lack of many leaves; it was quite a beautiful sight. "So...we came all this way...just for a tree" Artha murmured confusedly, "what a ripoff." With that said, he and the rest of his team were ready to leave the forest behind them.

But when they tried to coerce their dragons to walk away, they did not listen. Instead, they remained rooted where they stood; as if they were expecting something. "Beau, what's the matter" he asked, "is there someone...or something here with us?"

The dragon shook its head vigorously, as if to say "no;" then, Beau started pointing towards the tree with his snout. "Why are you so eager about this tree, boy" questioned Artha, "don't tell me you have to..._go!_" Beau and the other dragons started growling softly in annoyance, wishing they were able to tell their riders what they needed to hear.

Then, without warning; the old tree suddenly started to glow an eerie light. Upon seeing this, everyone suddenly froze stiff; both in awe of the odd phenomenon and in confusion of it. "Okay...something tells me that this is not normal" Kitt murmured, "maybe Parm was right, we _should_ leave!"

As if in response to her rider's words, Wyldfyr gave a soft roar of defiance and planted her feet into the ground slightly. Infuriated by this kind of behavior, the four riders quickly dismounted and started demanding their dragons to fall in line; all while the tree continued to glow. While all this was going on, Moordryd watched over them from behind another tree not too far from the racing team's location.

"Just what are you all up to, brats" he whispered to himself, "whatever it is, that weird glowing tree must be part of it." Wishing to learn more, Moordryd and Decepshun began walking silently through the shadows towards the racing team. Then, the skies suddenly echoed with the loud sounds of a dragon roaring; which caused Moordryd to fall off his saddle in alarm.

Nervous, he climbed back into his saddle and reached for his battle staff; expecting something like a sudden Hydrag or Muhorta attack. But then; he looked ahead and saw Connor's dragon, Pax stomping the ground irritably. This display caused the Penn Racing team's dragons to cease their bickering with their riders.

Then, the tree behind them suddenly stopped glowing; which made everyone feel quite confused. "Okay...whatever that was, it looks like it's all over" Artha murmured, "let's get outta here before anything else..." Before the lad could finish his sentence, a light suddenly started glowing brightly within one of the tree's knotholes.

Then, in an instant; a near blinding flash erupted from within the tree, causing everyone to shield their eyes. At the same time, the whispering voices started calling out to them again. _"Come...come to us through the portal" _it said softly,_ "come and you shall be safe."_

While still shielding their eyes, Artha and the team were all wondering what sort of "portal" the odd voice was referring to. Then, Kitt slowly moved her hands away from her face and saw a most astonishing sight. Before them was a large swirling vortex that seemed to suddenly appear before the tree.

"By the Magna Draconis" Parm whispered in awe, "what do you make of it, Mr. Penn?" Alas, the stable master was just as much of a loss as he was. But something about the portal seemed...inviting to him.

"Let's not dilly-dally, everyone" he ordered, "best get a move on before it disappears." The moment he said this, the four racers stared at Mr. Penn in utter confusion. "Dad, you're not seriously thinking about going into this thing...are you" Lance asked, "because I don't to lose you again."

Upon sensing his brother's growing anxiety, Artha approached him and patted him lightly on the shoulder. "We won't lose him, Bro" he whispered soothingly, "because we're _all _gonna go with him." At first, Kitt was ready to call her friend nuts for bringing up such an idea.

But then, she realized that there wasn't any other choice in the matter; besides running. "Whatever happens on the other side of this thing...if I die, I'm never talking to you guys again" Kitt stated, "just to be clear here." With that; everyone seated themselves on their dragons, took in a deep breath and rushed headlong into the portal.

In an instant, they all disappeared inside of it; which caused Moordryd's eyes to almost pop from his head. Then, he noticed that the portal was starting to shrink; which meant it was about to disappear. "Oh no you don't, Penn" he said firmly, "wherever you're going, I'm coming after you!"

With that said, he and Decepshun rushed towards the portal and leapt right into it; just as began to fully close.

(First AN: Another chapter, another hero taken away from his home dimension. But it looks as though Artha Penn is the last of the heroes the mysterious figures have been searching for. What will happen once he, his team and Moordryd arrive on the other side?

Find out in the next chapter.

(Second AN: Sorry if the events of this installment felt a little strange to you all. Due to the Dragon Booster series being cancelled so long ago, many things were left unseen/unanswered for us; such as the whereabouts of Armeggaddon after his defeat and what the Dragon Racing Academy was like.

Regardless, I hope I was able to fill in the blanks well enough for you all.)

(Third AN: Much like with Shuggazoom, I had difficulty in finding info on whether or not Artha's home planet of Draconis had any forestland. But thanks to Darkness Rising, one of my followers/reviewers; he suggested that maybe, the Wastelands of Loan had just what I needed to use. In any case, I hope things made sense for _that_ part of the story for you all.)

(Final AN: Moordryd arriving in wherever the portal took Artha and Co. will serve a purpose, as the story continues. I would tell you what that is...but that would be spoiling the surprise. ;) )


	7. Chapter Seven: Surprises Aplenty

Surprises Aplenty

In a flash, the Penn Racing Team suddenly came pouring out of the portal and found themselves standing within a beautiful meadow. But they were so disoriented from their entry that it took them a while to notice. The first to come around was Lance, who couldn't help but stare in awe at the scenery around him.

"Um...guys, I don't think we're in Loan anymore" he murmured, "in fact...it doesn't look like we're anywhere near Dragon City." The racers' dragons shook their heads vigorously, took a look around them and grunted in amazement. "Um...guys, are we in some kind of dream" Kitt asked, "if we are...I don't think I want to wake up yet."

Parm and the Penn Bros. couldn't help but agree with their lady friend. Despite their overall confusion, it looked as though they were in a safe spot. But then, Lance suddenly noticed that something was missing and began to feel quite nervous.

"Guys...where's my dad" he asked, "did you see him come out of that portal thing yet?" This reveal caused Beau's protective instincts to kick in. With Artha still mounted atop his back, the blue and red scale dragon suddenly rushed off into the distance; desperate to find the eldest Penn family member.

Meanwhile, Artha was trying his best to remain seated while the dragon kept running. "Whoa! Easy does it, boy" he shouted, "I know you're worried but if you're not careful, you could ram into someone!" Unfortunately, the young stable boy's calls went unheeded and Beau continued his desperate search for Connor Penn.

But then, just as Artha predicted; the dragon failed to look ahead of him and suddenly came crashing into something...pink and fluffy. Once Artha recovered from the crash seconds later, he slowly opened his eyes and was met with the steely gaze of a large pink lion. "What the heck" he cried, "someone get animal control, there's a...I dunno what this is, loose!"

Without further delay, Artha tried his best to crawl away from the pink animal. But he was stopped flat on the ground after it placed his right forepaw atop his chest. Upon seeing his partner in such a position, Beau got back on his feet and let out a mighty roar at the pink beast.

Sadly, this display of ferocity did not dampen the creature's courage. With a soft growl, he suddenly plopped himself atop of the poor lad and began to take a catnap. Not long after that, the other members of the Penn Racing Team arrived and spotted Artha pinned down under the animal.

But while Kitt and Parm felt concerned for their friend, Lance couldn't help but laugh a little at the scene before him. "Look, guys; Artha made a friend" he guffawed, "and he sleeps on him just like how Beau does." The others couldn't deny the obvious humor of the situation.

But the moment they saw the creature itself, their jovial moods quickly ceased. "What in the world is _that_" whispered Parm, "it doesn't look like a dragon." With a fierce sneer upon his lips, Beau cautiously approached the pink beast; eager to fight it...if the need arose.

As it turned out, the creature was thinking the same thing and flashed its teeth menacingly at him. Then, just when things couldn't get any stranger; the racers soon spotted someone rushing up towards the beast. They watched in awe as the boy glared firmly at the beast, waved his finger in disapproval and commanded him to move off of Artha.

But the most surprising thing from all that was the fact that the beast actually listened to him and slowly stepped off of Artha, after letting out a yawn. "By the Magna Draconis...this is astonishing" Parm murmured, "I don't know who this boy is...but he must be some sort of beast master." Just as Kitt was prepared to shoot down her friend's assumption, there was a sudden rustling in the bush.

"I think we've got company, guys" Kitt said warningly while drawing out her mag staff, "be ready for anything." Without a second thought, Lance and Parm drew out _their_ weapons as well; hoping they weren't in any real danger. Then, they soon spotted figures stepping out of the bushes; some big and others as small as Lance.

But then, three great shadows suddenly loomed over where everyone stood; which caused Parm to nervously glance upward. What he saw there filled him with such shock, he almost fainted on the spot. Standing above him were three gargantuan maidens; one blue, one yellow and the third appearing as white as snow with black lips.

To say that the Penn Racers were shocked would be a gross understatement. At the same time, the young boy and the strangers appeared equally confused of their situation. "Um, guys...any idea where we are" a small, purple female asked, "this don't look like the woods we were in before."

There was a collective murmur of confusion from the band of strangers until one of them suddenly spotted the racers and began to approach them. As the woman drew closer, Artha took a moment to observe her features. She was tall (taller than most women _he_ knew,) had glasses in the shape of a half star, had pointed shoulders, wide hips, thick legs, a head of thick hair fashioned into a square shape and wore a ring upon each hand; one silver and the other possibly copper.

"Excuse me, Humans" she greeted politely, "would you be so kind as to tell us where we are?" The four teens didn't answer, for they were far too overwhelmed with awe and confusion to do so. After almost a minute of silence; the tall, yellow being growled softly and decided to be more direct.

"I do not wish to seem...testy, humans" she murmured while doing her best to keep her temper in check, "but if you do not tell us where you've brought us...we will not be held accountable for our actions." Upon hearing this accusation, the four dragon races suddenly snapped out of their daze and glared at her. "Excuse us, lady...but I think you have things backwards" Lance shot back, "_you're _the ones that brought us here!"

Utterly flabbergasted by the child's rudeness, the blue woman proclaimed that she and her associated had no involvement in his claims. Not long after that, a more aggressive tone of voice suddenly spoke up. "Well, somebody here's responsible for all this" it decreed, "and when I find out who they are...they're gonna pay."

Suddenly, a loud swish echoed through the air and one of the nearby trees was suddenly sliced in half. After that, another group of strangers arrived; all of whom appearing as equally confused as the others. "Who are you guys...and where the hell are we" a young boy with a straw hat asked rudely, "this don't look like Raftel."

After that, yet another group appeared; this time, it consisted of two humans and a band of primates. One of them chittered something in confusion to the boy and, as astonishing as it seemed, he seemed to understand it. "I dunno, Antauri" murmured the boy, "but wherever we are...we're not alone."

Just then, two more groups appeared seemingly out of nowhere; which made things even more confusing. "Okay...this is getting too freaky" murmured Lance, "who are all these people and...and where's Dad!?" Upon sensing the boy's fear, Beau and Fracshun let out fierce growls and glared at the other strangers.

This caused the pink creature known as Lion to also become defensive. After that, the boy with the straw hat glared at everyone and readied his fist. Beside _him_, there was a boy with white hair and green eyes also preparing for a fight.

The last group to arrive wasn't quite so eager for a fight, however. They were too busy looking around at the scenery around them. "Y'all...I don't know what's goin' on" murmured the half-human/half-robot member of said group, "but I think I know where we are." After taking one last look at their surroundings, the other members of this group also sensed something familiar in this place and began to calm down.

But when they saw the crowd before them acting up, they immediately leapt into action. "Looks like we have a crowd control situation on our hands, guys" murmured a masked lad clad in a green, red and yellow uniform; "you know what that means...TITANS, GO!" With this simple order, the group known as Titans rushed headlong into the crowd; hoping to try and stop any hostilities developing.

What happened instead was a massive cacophony of shouts, rants, demands and fearful pleas for help. Then, all of a sudden; a strange aura enveloped everyone and froze them in place. But while their bodies were stiff, everyone was still able to speak.

"Wha...W-What the heck" Artha murmured, "what's going on, I can't move!" Everyone else voiced the same complaint, while the dragons and "Lion" simply growled softly in anger. Then, just as hostilities began to grow higher between everyone; four hooded figures appeared and called for silence. "Calm yourselves, everyone" one of the short figures stated, "you are all safe here and are among friends."

Everyone suddenly went silent, when these strangers appeared but they were no less hesitant to listen to them. Then, one of them gave a wave of his hand; which caused the aura to instantly fade away. Once it did, everyone was immediately free to move their limbs and bodies slightly.

"Uh...thanks for letting us go" murmured Kitt, "now, would you be so kind as to tell us where we are...and who _you_ are?" No sooner had she said this, everyone else suddenly drew their attention on the four strangers. "Yeah, what is this place" murmured the small, purple woman; "are we on another planet...or did we go back in time!?"

While the time travel idea was a bit of a stretch, everyone was still anxious to know where they were and demanded answers. "Please, be calm" one of the tall figures said in a calm, female voice; "you are safe here in our world." Despite the overall sincerity in her words, the mention of "another world" didn't make everyone feel any less confused.

"_Your_ world...so, Amethyst was right" a pale woman with pink hair and a pointed nose exclaimed, "we _are_ on another planet...but how is that possible, all we did was step through a portal!" One of the figures suddenly let out a soft chuckle and assured everyone that all was well. "We are on the planet Earth, Lady Pearl...just on a completely different dimensional plain" the figure explained, "but perhaps, some proper introductions and explanations are in order."

Before anyone could speak up, the four strangers quickly drew back their hoods and revealed their true faces. The two elder figures were the first to do so. The one on the left was a noble looking chap with long hair as black as night, a chiseled jaw-line, was dressed in what looked to be regal looking clothes and had a moon-shaped sword hanging at his side.

The figure beside him was a woman with long hair as white as snow, she wore a jeweled circlet around her forehead, had a necklace bearing a large moonstone around her neck, her eyes sparkled like gems and her lips were as full as ripe peaches. Upon discarding her shoddy disguise; the woman's _true_ attire was revealed to be a ruby-colored, hooded medieval-style dress. The last to reveal themselves were the two smaller figures.

The one beside the elder male appeared to be a young lad with short black hair, eyes were as green as jade, a star-bright smile and clothing that gave him the look of a prince. Beside him stood a lovely maiden with enchanting violet eyes, long purple hair braided into a ponytail, a soft yet luscious smile and a dress as white as newly fallen snow. However, the most astonishing feature these strangers had was their ears.

Much to everyone's confusion; instead of appearing like typical human ears, theirs were pointed. To say that this all shocked everyone would be an understatement. A more appropriate word to use for their current situation would be astonished, flabbergasted or even stunned.

Needless to say, they were in definite need of answers now. "Welcome to our home" the young male stated, "we do hope you all had no difficulty in passing through the portals." For some time, no one had spoken a word; due to the shock that still gripped them. But the moment the notion of portals was mentioned, everyone snapped back to their senses and glared at the four strangers.

"Alright, wise guys; we want answers" growled Kitt, "who are you and what is this place?" Everyone else voiced the same questions, some did so in a kindly fashion (like Steven) while others did so in rather...hostile tones. But in spite of it all, the four strangers smiled at them and bowed/curtsied before them.

Afterwards, the elder male took a few steps forward and addressed them all. "On behalf of my family, I will be more than happy to answer your concerns" he said warmly, "I am Thaylog Shadowmane, High King of the Elven people of Overon and I welcome you to our world." After making his introduction, the stranger known as Thaylog gave a wave of his hand and the animals of the forest seemed to sound off in praise to him.

"Beside me stands my beloved wife, son and daughter-in-law" Thaylog said warmly, "Elbenor, Gabriel, Donella; come greet our guests." With great fervor, the one called Gabriel rushed forward; appearing eager to greet everyone. At the same time, several people were sent spinning in place; when a red and orange blur suddenly blasted through them.

This same blur tackled Gabriel hard and everyone could hear a great deal of laughter from them. "Oh, how wonderful" cried a young orange-skinned lass, "I did not think we would ever see you again, Friend Gabriel!" Despite being swept up in a near bone-crushing embrace, Gabriel greeted his old friend with a warm smile and a jolly laugh.

"Princess Koriand'r, welcome back to the kingdom" he said happily, "and a hello to you as well, Titans." Almost immediately, the one called Starfire urged her four friends to come over and greet the elves; which they happily complied. For several moments, the ones called Titans were caught up in a happy discussion with the four strangers; which made everyone else quite confused (and a little flustered.)

Then, at that moment; the one called Koriand'r felt something sharp poking against her back. She turned her head slightly to find the green-haired swordsman holding his sword, waiting for the chance to run her through. "You seem to know these freaks, girly" he grunted, "so, you all best tell us where we _really_ are...or else.

Naturally, Koriand'r wasn't so easily intimidated and was willing to show this ruffian she was also no push over. But she was not willing to act violently in the presence of friends and thus, chose to only glare at him. After a while, the woman called Elbenor pushed her aside and said she would deal with him.

"Don't assume that just because the two of you are supposedly royalty that I won't hurt you" he said threateningly, "because I sure as shit will, if you push me enough." Everyone gasped loudly at the man's use of vulgar language and Kitt quickly covered Lance's ears, hoping he didn't hear the word. But despite both the swordsman's threat and his profane speech, neither Koriand'r nor Gabriel felt intimidated by him.

Then, the elf prince lifted up his right hand; presenting an odd hand gesture. Not long after, both his hand and the swordsman's blade shined a bright blue aura until the sword was suddenly transformed into a sparrow. "What the...WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED" roared the swordsman, "GIVE ME BACK MY SWORD, NOW!"

The elf queen, Elbenor shook her head and said that her son would restore his weapon; on condition that he would swear not to harm anyone there. "Best do what they say, Zoro" a small reindeer whimpered, "if they can do _that_ with your swords...who knows what they can do to the rest of us!" For a moment or so, the swordsman called Zoro mentally debating on what to do.

Then, at that moment; the sparrow that was once his katana let out a soft chirp. This was enough to finally bring Zoro to his senses and thus, he chose to relent. "We do apologize for bringing you here without proper notification" Gabriel murmured shamefully, "the entire endeavor was _my_ doing, truth be told."

The moment he said this, every eye slowly turned towards him. "Okay, we want some answers; here and now" the purple lass named Amethyst interjected, "what's all this about!?" Rather than answer her outright, the Shadowmane Family simply asked everyone to follow them back to their home.

"N-N-Not until we learn why you have brought us here" Parm murmured nervously, "_and _tell us what you did with our friend, Connor Penn." With a broad smile across his face, Thaylog assured the young teenager that his friend was safe and unharmed. Then, as if on cue; a great horned dragon made its way into the clearing.

Everyone else gazed upon the beast with a mix of shock, terror and awe in their eyes. But Artha and his friends simply laughed with joy, when they saw who the beast's rider was. "Dad...He's okay" Lance cried with joy, "Dad, we're down here!"

Connor looked down at the patch of green and spotted his young son waving at him. This brought a warm smile to his face, knowing that his family and friends managed to pass through the strange portal safely. "Mr. Penn! Oh, thank the heaven's you're safe" cried Parm with relief, "when we didn't see you in the crowd, we all got worried; especially Lance."

The young boy in question nodded sadly and confessed that he thought the strangers did something terrible to him. "It's okay, Son; as you can see, I'm perfectly fine" chuckled Connor, "as for the Shadowmanes...they are not our enemy." As expected, this little confession didn't quite win over the team.

"Are you serious, Dad" Artha exclaimed, "they took us from each of our homes...how are they not our enemies?" As Connor prepared to answer his son's concerns; Thaylog smiled at the lad and assured him that everyone's questions would be answered, once they've returned to "their kingdom. But what truly took him off-guard was the fact that he addressed Artha by his full name.

"Hold it, Mister" Kitt growled, "how do you know my friend's name?" After receiving his father's approval to do so, Gabriel approached everyone and proclaimed that his family knew everything about the young racer. "In truth...we know everything about _all_ of you" he announced, "I know of Master Fenton's desire to become an astronaut, the fact that Lady Garnet is a fusion of two separate beings known as Ruby and Sapphire...and Master Usopp's victory over Sugar, a subordinate to Donquixote Doflamingo and of how he gained his moniker of 'God Usopp,' in the process."

Upon hearing all these different reveals, everyone gazed at the prince with a look of shock upon their faces. "I also know that young Master Chiro is the only one capable of communicating with the Hyperforce" Gabriel said suddenly, "that is the codename given to his five primate companions, for those unaware." Upon snapping out of their shock, everyone turned towards the group in question; where they saw Chiro waving shyly at them.

"Soooo...is he some kind of animal trainer or something" questioned Amethyst, "if that's the case, can you train lions too?" With a grunt of disapproval, the pink lion gave the woman a quick swat of his paw in the back of her head. "Nay, milady" Thaylog replied, "according to what my son has learned, Chiro has been blessed with the Power Primate; a mystical force that grants him wondrous gifts."

After hearing all this, everyone turned towards Chiro and asked if the "king" spoke the truth. "Yes...as weird as it sounds, it's all true" the boy said hesitantly, "the power grants me unique fighting techniques _and_ the ability to communicate with my team fluently." Upon hearing the young man speak, the girl named Koriand'r gasped with shock.

But it wasn't the description of his gifts that surprised her. Rather, it was his voice; which she proclaimed sounded near identical to her green friend. "No way, Star" he scoffed softly, "everybody's tone of voice is different."

When Chiro and the Hyperforce heard the green child speak, they gave him the strangest of looks; like he had grown an extra head. When the lad in question took notice of this, he sighed dejectedly and held up his hands in a defensive gesture. "Okay, dudes; I know what you're thinking" he stated, "yes, I've got green skin and that's weird...but I'm not diseased!"

One of the Hyperforce members, a monkey with yellow fur, shook her head slightly and began making pantomime gestures. Upon observation, everyone realized that she was mimicking someone speaking aloud. "I don't think it's your skin that freaks her out, kid" Lance murmured, "I think she's trying to say that her friend actually _does_ sound like you."

What happened next threw everyone for a complete loop. After scoffing softly in disbelief; both Chiro and the green lad proclaimed in unison "no way, that's impossible." The moment they spoke; everyone, including the two boys themselves, gasped in shock. "Okay...this is too weird" Chiro murmured, "who are you guys, what is this place...and how did we get here?"

The green lad chuckled sheepishly and decided to introduce himself. "Name's Garfield Logan, Gar for short" he stated, "but my pals here call me Beast Boy." Afterwards, he introduced the others as the Titans. This reveal suddenly caused the white haired boy's eyes to grow so wide, they almost popped from his head.

"Hold it...did you say Titans" he asked cautiously, "as in the Teen Titans, the famous teen superheroes?" With uneasy looks upon their faces, the five teens nodded silently. Once his assumptions were proven true, the boy suddenly started cackling madly like a nerd.

"HOLY CRUD! I can't believe it's you" he cried with joy, "you guys are even cooler than I am!" After he said this, a young African-American teen approached the Titans and eyed them intently. "I dunno, Danny; are you sure it's them" he murmured, "these could just be some...really good cosplayers."

With this thought in mind, the boy suddenly started rubbing his hand hard against Beast Boy's cheek; thinking it was body paint. This caused him to let out an animalistic growl before he immediately shifted into the form of a green tiger. If the transformation wasn't enough to make everyone back off, the roar he let out certainly was.

This sight caused the boy in the straw hat to guffaw with excitement. "THAT WAS SO COOOL" he shouted, "WANNA JOIN MY CREW, WE DON'T HAVE ANY SHAPESHIFTERS WITH US!" Before Beast Boy could respond, he watched as the one-eyed swordsman lightly swatted the excitable lad in the back of the head.

"I thought we talked about this, Luffy" he grumbled, "you can't just recruit every weirdo that catches your eye!" Upon hearing the word "weirdo," the Titans suddenly became rather flustered. "You calling _us _weirdoes, pal" growled Beast Boy, "at least we all still have _both _our eyes!"

Infuriated with the insult, the swordsman reached for his two remaining katana and took a battle stance. But before anyone could make another move, the giant white female slammed her hands between both groups and pushed them back slightly. "Now, children; you shouldn't be fighting over something so petty" she said while wagging her finger in disapproval, "whatever is going on, we must try to understand it..._then,_ we can battle one another."

The woman called Amethyst facepalmed herself in annoyance, softly murmuring how the tall one wasn't quite so skilled at being a peacekeeper as her friends. But regardless, the two groups listened to the white maid's words and immediately stood down. "Sorry about that" Beast Boy said apologetically, "being called a 'weirdo' always manages to rub me the wrong way."

Once that was settled, he made a proper introduction with Chiro and the one called Danny. "I just can't believe it, you're here...right in front of me" Danny said giddily, "I've seen all the reports on you and your team on the news...you're all so awesome!" Before Beast Boy could thank him for the compliment, Koriand'r (or as he called her, Star) zoomed forward and got very close to Danny.

"I am abuzz with curiosity" she stated, "please...where did you come from, how did you get here, what's your favorite color, do you wish to be my friend?" After taking a moment to carefully process the questions; Danny smiled at her and answered with "um...Earth, my friends and I passed through some portal thing, my favorite color is blue and...sure?" Needless to say, these responses were just what Star hoped to hear.

"Greetings, new friend" she cried with delight, "I now happily embrace you as a new comrade." Before he utter one word, Danny suddenly found himself in a tight hug that almost squeezed the air completely out of his lungs. While Star spun him in the air in her embrace; down below, a young lady glared up at the pair with a burning fire in her eyes.

"Hey, lady; get your hands off of him" she growled venomously, "HE'S MIIIINE!" When he managed to get some air back into his lungs, Danny chuckled at the girl and gave her a thumbs up. "Sam, it's okay" he assured, "this is just Starfire's...unique way of greeting friends."

Despite Danny's affirmation, it did little to dampen her jealousy. Upon seeing the young lady's bitter expression, the Titans approached her and introduced themselves. "I'm Robin...but I guess, you might already know that" the masked boy stated, "these are my teammates/best friends; Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy...and your friend has already met Starfire."

While still unsure if he was who he claimed to be, the young lady still did the polite thing and shook Robin's hand. "My name's Sam Manson" she stated, "and these are _my _friends, Tucker Foley and Danny Fenton." Soon after this; Danny, while still locked in Star's overzealous embrace, coughed out a hello to everyone.

Meanwhile, Tucker wasted no time flirting with all of the girls present; starting with Raven. "Hi there, name's Tucker Foley" he said in a suave tone, "that's T.F., as in 'too fine.'" Raven simply rolled her eyes at the boy and, with the aid of her magic, pushed him four feet away from her.

Upon seeing this, the boy in the straw hat and the lad bearing a star upon his shirt gasped in awe. Then, Gabriel approached them and greeted the boys with a hearty handshake. "And I know of you lads as well" he chuckled, "Monkey D. Luffy, leader of the Straw Hat Pirates and the new King of the Pirates of his world...and Steven Quartz/Diamond Universe, Son of Pink Diamond and member of the Crystal Gems."

Upon hearing these introductions, the air immediately echoed with cries of disbelief and confusion. "What are you even talking about, pal" cried Danny, "you've still not answered us on how we got here, how you know about us...and what you plan to do with us!" While still equally confused, everyone let out a loud "YEAH" in reply to the lad's declaration.

But despite the uneasiness of the crowd, the Shadowmanes' reserve remained strong and unhinged. "We understand your concerns, everyone; we truly do" Thaylog stated, "but if you will follow us...all will be revealed." With that said, he and his family made their way through the thicket; leaving everyone else behind to contemplate on what to do next.

On one hand; no one knew where they ended up, who these people were or _how_ they seemed to know them all. But on the other hand, they realized that their collective exploits have made them quite infamous. Thus, it made sense for these strangers to know of their identities.

But then...those like Pearl, Garnet, Sam and especially Parm couldn't help but eye the Shadowmanes suspiciously. At the same time, everyone looked at one another with equal suspicion; wondering if anyone was secretly plotting to do something heinous. Well...I wouldn't say _everyone_ was thinking this way, truthfully.

With a bright smile upon his face; Steven Universe approached the other groups and happily exclaimed "hi, I'm Steven." While still keeping up their guards, everyone greeted the boy with either half-smiles or a simple wave. Then, all of a sudden; Gabriel's face popped out from the bushes and stared at them all in confusion.

"Why are you lot still standing around" he asked quizzically, "we must hurry, the village is anxious to greet you all." Before anyone could speak out or object, the elf prince swiftly disappeared back into the leaves. Not long after that, Lion suddenly darted off after him; followed by Luffy, Chopper, Lance and Steven.

"Steven, wait up" Amethyst shouted, "you can't leave us all behind like this!" With that said, she immediately ran off in pursuit of her friend. Not long after that, all the other groups started shouting similar statements and immediately gave chase after their comrades.

Once they had all gone away; all was quiet in the meadow, once again...until a soft groaning sound came out from behind a cluster of trees. Then, a figure cloaked in shadow slowly picked himself up from the dirt. Upon stepping out of the shadows, the figure was revealed to be Moordryd Payne; who appeared mildly disoriented but unharmed.

After taking a moment to shake the cobwebs out of his head, Moordryd took a moment to observe his new surroundings. Needless to say, he didn't recognize anything around him. Thinking quickly, he took out his communication device and tried his best to contact his father or the members of the Dragon Eyes crew.

But after several attempts, all he got was static; despite the fact that the device was relatively undamaged. "What's going on here" he grumbled, "why can't I get this to work!?" After failing one final time; Moordryd, after letting out a frustrated growl, threw the device into the bushes.

_"This must be Penn's doing" _he thought bitterly,_ "I don't know how but he must've had something to do with that vortex...portal...thing and I'm gonna find out what!"_ With that said, he called for Decepshun and prepared to race out of the forest. But then, the young racer suddenly found himself surrounded by armored warriors.

Without hesitation; these warriors held up their shield in one hand, drew out their long spears with the other and surrounded Moordryd in a circle. Decepshun growled worriedly, as the point of each spearhead slowly inched their way towards her. As he looked into the eyes of the warriors around him, Moordryd could only think of two words to describe his situation; "ah, scales."

(First AN: Looks like Moordryd didn't get the kind welcome the others received earlier. What fate awaits Dragon City's most infamous loner, what do these elves want with our heroes and will everyone manage to get along well enough until their questions are answered? Tune in next time, to find out.)

(Second AN: Sorry for not addressing everyone other than the Penn Racing Team by name. This chapter happens just after they passed through the portal that appeared in _their_ world. Thus, everyone else would appear as strangers to them.

Which is exactly why I referred to Luffy as "the boy in the straw hat," Danny as "the white-haired lad" and so on. I hope this helps clear up any confusion you might've had with that one scene.)

(Final AN: For those wondering, The Shadowmanes are from a book I wrote called The Adventures of Prince Gabriel. As this fic continues, other figures from this world will make appearances and these same figures are also from stories I've written; some published and some not...yet. If you wish to learn more about these characters, you can find Prince Gabriel and another book entitled Quest for the Crystal on Amazon, Barnes & Noble, Google and other online services.)


	8. Chapter Eight: Getting To Know You

Getting To Know You

Fifteen minutes passed since their arrival in the strange world, as our bands of heroes continued to follow the mysterious "Shadowmane" Family to their home. The whole time they walked, each of them began to share stories amongst themselves about each other. However, about halfway through most of said stories; there was much murmuring and sarcastic laughter.

"Okay...Okay, let me see if I got this straight" Artha chuckled while shaking his head at Danny Fenton, "you...are an eighteen year old kid...who fights ghosts?" In response; Danny gave him a sort of "if I'm lyin, I'm dyin'" expression. "And you claim to have the same powers as these ghosts" murmured Parm in disbelief, "I...find it rather difficult to believe."

At that moment, the one called Amethyst bellowed out a hearty laugh before deciding to share the story of herself and her friends. "You think _that's _nuts, my friends and I aren't even humans" she exclaimed, "our bodies are manifestations of light from our gemstones." As expected, this statement left everyone utterly confused; especially when looking at the boy called "Steven Quartz/Diamond Universe."

"What's _his_ story, then" questioned Kitt, "you guys say you aren't humans...but _he_ certainly looks like it." Amethyst and her friends, Garnet and Pearl exchanged wary glances at each other; feeling unsure of what to say next. That was when Greg decided to take the floor and speak.

"It...It's a rather weird story, just so you know" he muttered uneasily, "but I promise that every word of it is 100% true." After that, he began to divulge into every detail of his and Steven's history with the Gems. He spoke of their first arrival on earth, about their universal quest to harvest new members of their kind from every other planet and most importantly, he spoke rather fondly about his time with his wife; Rose Quartz.

"She and I had a...strange relationship, to say the least" Greg confessed, "but we truly loved each other...enough so that she wanted to raise a child." When this was brought up, Kitt asked if this "Rose" chose to adopt one to raise for herself. "Nope, she wanted to have her own kid" Greg replied, "but...there was a catch."

It was here that the atmosphere suddenly went grim, which made everyone feel quite concerned. "What happened to your wife" inquired Starfire hesitantly, "whatever you wish to share, we can 'take it;' as my friends often say." For a moment or so, neither Greg nor the Gems felt comfortable enough to answer.

But then, much to their surprise; they heard the Diamonds urge them to continue. "Please...tell us what happened" begged Blue Diamond, "however grim the tale might be, I wish to understand Pink's final moments." To say that Greg was surprised would be putting it mildly, to be frank.

Regardless, he took in a deep breath and began to recite every detail. At first, the story sounded like a typical "soon-to-be-mother" delivering her baby story. But when Greg reached the end; not only was he close to bursting with tears but so were Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst.

After taking a moment to collect himself, Greg decided to cut the ending as short as he could. "With her last ounces of strength and power, Rose gave one final push and then...Lil' Steven was born" he said with a sniffle, "after that, she just...faded away." Despite hearing the story straight from the horse's mouth, as the saying goes, nobody seemed to believe him.

"So...that's it, poof" murmured Lance, "she just disappeared...just like that?" In response to his confusion, Steven gave the young Penn boy a sort of "so-so" hand gesture; indicating that he was half-right. "As confusing as it sounds...she became me, after I was born" he stated, "I've even got her gem to prove it."

With that affirmation, Steven lifted his shirt slightly to reveal his midriff. There, everyone stared in awe at a magnificent rose pink gemstone where his bellybutton should be. This in turn, created a great deal of reactions from the other hero groups.

Some like Luffy and Beast Boy proclaimed that Steven's group was "the coolest bunch of dudes ever." Others like Connor Penn, Nico Robin and even Sam Manson found Steven's story difficult to believe. That was when every one of them began to ask Steven all manner of questions.

Luffy: Does that gem of yours ever itch?

Danny: Have you ever gone up into space with these Gem ladies before?

Parm: If your mother is one of these Gems and your father is human...does that make you a hybrid?

Starfire: Does the planet Tameran exist in your universe and if so, have the Gems made colonies there?

Tucker: What kind of spaceships do Gems use and are they any better than what humans have?

At first, Steven didn't mind the questions...with the exception of Parmon Sean's; that one made him a little uneasy. But after a while, it grew a little overwhelming and Steven needed to breath. So, much to his surprise; his instincts took over and he suddenly formed his bubble shield around himself.

Thankfully; when it appeared, no one was roughly pushed back or hurt. But as expected; when he looked at them again, Steven suddenly saw everyone staring at him wide-eyed in confusion. For what felt like ages, no one else had spoken a word; which made Steven feel even more nervous.

Then; Danny, Luffy, Chiro and Artha pointed at him and muttered one single phrase in awed unison..."how did you do that and teach it to me now." After taking a moment to calm down from feeling overcrowded, Steven smiled at them and said it was part of his powers. After that; he then went into a small demonstration of said powers, from summoning his shield to his super jump/floating abilities.

In particular, it was the floating that left several of the other heroes rather stunned. "Yeah, floating powers are cool...I guess" murmured Beast Boy slyly, "but can any of you do..._THIS?!_" Before anyone could react, the green teenager suddenly began to morph into several different animals; from the smallest of insects to the largest of prehistoric beasties.

But while some of the group applauded these skills, Amethyst proclaimed them to be "amateur hour." "Sure, you can turn into animals" she muttered, "but can you turn into _people?_" With that challenge made, she quickly shapeshifted into a purple look-alike version of Beau; which left the dragon in question rather confused.

"Awesome" cried Luffy with gleaming eyes of delight, "can all you Gem girls change shape like that?" In response, the triangle-haired Gem (whom Steven called "Peridot") said that different gems possess different abilities. "My friend, Lapis; for example can control all forms of water" she stated, "she once even tried to take all the earth's water in order to try and return to Homeworld!"

The moment she said this, Peridot let out a startled "eep" and clamped her hands over her mouth; hoping Lapis didn't hear her. Now...the petite technician gem's words weren't spoken out of malice, mockery or spite. But because the moment she described happened at a rather bleak moment of Lapis' history, one that she didn't wish to relive.

But rather than scorn the gem for her actions, she was amazed to hear them all speaking in rather excited voices. "Did you seriously try and lift all the water off the earth by yourself" questioned Luffy, "what...huh..._HOW?!_" While hesitant at first, Lapis decided to give a demonstration of her abilities (albeit a small one."

Soon, they were passing a river flowing by them and that was when she decided to take action. With a few waves of her hand, a fraction of the river water rose up and formed into a ball; which contained a small number of fish inside. As expected, this created quite a buzz amongst the other heroes.

"That is quite impressive, friend Lapis" Starfire exclaimed, "but...why would you want to steal earth's oceans?" Again, Peridot found herself growing nervous and she began to fear that her comrade might feel displeased. But much to her surprise, Lapis simply stood silent; as if contemplating on whether or not to speak.

Then, after receiving a comforting pat on the shoulder from Steven; she decided to speak up. "Long story short...I only needed the water so that I could return home" she explained, "at the time, my gem was cracked and I couldn't fly back myself." No sooner had she said this, Lapis focused her mind and then...a pair of magnificent water wings appeared behind her.

Upon seeing this happen, Chiro's blue monkey friend suddenly let out a series of excited yet shrill screeches. Naturally, this noise did not seem to please those around him. "Kid...tell that pet of yours to quiet down" growled Zoro, "or else I'm gonna have to do it myself!"

Upon hearing this, Chiro took a defensive stand before his team; daring the swordsman to make the next move. Meanwhile; the Shadowmanes, though slightly ahead of them, could sense that there was hostility growing among the heroes. "I do believe Chrio's comrade, Gibson is simply remarking on how astonishing Miss Lapis' powers are" Gabriel said calmly, "but I suppose you cannot understand him properly...yet."

Before anyone could question the elf prince on his words, the suddenly did something they found incredibly odd. First, he began to draw odd symbols of light in the air. Then, once the symbols appeared; he blew at them and they suddenly vanished into small clouds of dust.

Before anyone could question what was happening, the dust suddenly washed over all the heroes; which caused them to cough and hack loudly. "Dude...what is your deal" Tucker coughed, "why are you blowing dust in our faces?!" Rather than answer him, Princess Donella simply asked everyone else to face the Hyperforce.

At first, none of them wanted to comply; thinking it was some kind of trick. But then, Gabriel assured them that they simply had a surprise for them. After a brief moment of hesitation; everyone shrugged slightly in agreement, turned towards the monkeys and prepared for the next step.

"Very good" murmured King Thaylog, "now...Antauri, do you have anything you wish to say to everyone?" For about thirty seconds, the silver primate remained silent; which led everyone to think he didn't understand the elf. Then; he approached the other heroes, gave a bow, cleared his throat...and spoke.

"Greetings, Humans and peoples of differing species" he said softly, "I am Antauri, Second-in-Command to the Hyperforce and Chiro's mentor." To say that hearing the monkey speak to them all was surprising would be the understatement of the millennia. It took a while but eventually, Beast Boy was the first among them to speak.

"Um...Hey, my name's Garfield Logan...but my team calls me Beast Boy" he murmured, "can you...do you really understand me?" Without saying a word, the Monkey Team smiles at the green lad and each give him a nod. "Dude...this is so cool" he cried with delight, "now, I don't need to change form in order to talk with animals!"

While Beast Boy reveled in this new development, the rest of the heroes were utterly confused by it all. "How the heck can we hear those monkeys" question Amethyst, "for that matter...can we hear what _all _animals are saying now?" Feeling curious, Steven approached Lion and proceeded to ask him if he could understand what he said; albeit in a slow manner.

After that, he offered no reply; which caused Steven to feel slightly disappointed. "It's okay, buddy" he said calmly, "you can say whatever you like to me...tell me what's on your mind." For a moment; Lion, once again seemed to not offer a reply.

But then; he placed his paw upon Steven's shoulder, looked him straight in the eyes offered two simple words in a stoic yet soft voice..."I'm hungry." Despite this rather short reply, it was just enough to prove that the elf prince's words were true. Needless to say; Steven, Connie, Greg and all their Gem friends were quite surprised to hear Lion speak.

"Okay...so I can talk, big deal" he sighed, "I've been talking to y'all for years but you never seem to listen to me." Despite the rather brash tone in his voice, it did little to dampen Steven's spirits; who proceeded to hug his mane lovingly. "This is gonna be so cool" he chuckled, "I'll bet you have lots to say to us now.

With this simple statement, Lion's interests were suddenly piqued and he quickly drew his attention towards the others. "I actually _do_ have some things to say" he murmured, "for starters...what's with you guys and my mane?" Naturally, this statement seemed to confuse the Diamonds and the other heroes; while Steven and Co. simply chuckled sheepishly.

"What's he talking about, kid" questioned Nami, "what have you guys done with his mane?" Almost immediately, Sam accused Steven or one of his friends of animal abuse; proclaiming that one of them must've "dyed" the lion's mane a different color for style. "You are wrong in that assumption, Lady Samantha" Gabriel interjected, "the one called Lion has always been pink."

Once again, everyone was shocked by how these mysterious elves seemed to know so much about them. "Look, buddy; we've been walkin' for almost forty minutes" grumbled Sanji, "could you _please_ tell us where we're going and explain how you know so much about us?!" The Elf Prince simply smiled at him and then, he pointed towards a hill outside of the meadow.

"Over that hill is where our destination lies" he stated, "once we've arrived, everything will be made clear." With that said, he and his family urged everyone to keep up. But before he could move further, King Thaylog was suddenly stopped by one of his guards; who claimed to have heard noises in the meadow where everyone arrived at.

"It might actually be nothing, soldier" the king assured, "but just in case...you and three more of your men should explore the wood; make certain that no one else followed us." After giving a salute, the elven soldier gathered three of his comrades and they proceeded back into the meadow; leaving everyone else to their own devices.

When everyone reached the hilltop, moments later; the Shadowmanes urged everyone to look down in the valley. Curious, Amethyst changed her eyes into a pair of binoculars and looked ahead. When she found what the elven royals wanted her to see, she gasped in shock and awe.

"Guys, look down there" she said while pointing, "there's a village down in that valley and it's big!" Without a moment's pause, everyone followed suit with the gem's wishes and gazed down at the valley. When they found what Amethyst spotted, there were gasps aplenty of surprise.

The Shadowmanes meanwhile, simply smiled at their guests' shocked demeanors; thinking that this kind of reaction was to be expected. "We take it you find our home appealing, then" questioned Thaylog, "in which case; we welcome you to our kingdom...welcome to Overon!"

(First AN: Thus, we have reached our destination; the question is...what surprises lie in store for our heroes? Will the Shadowmanes people welcome them all kindly and what will the guards find back in the meadow during their patrol?

For these answers and more, join us for the next chapter.)

(Second AN: This may seem like a slow/filler chapter for some of you. But not only does this part of the story give the heroes a chance to become properly acquainted. It also gives some of them a chance to briefly show off their skills.

In the next chapter, the reasons for how the Shadowmanes know everyone and why they were brought into this world will be revealed. But word of warning; when that time comes, prepare to have your minds blown!)

(Third AN: The spell casting method Gabriel used for his spell is loosely inspired by how spellcasting is done on the Netflix animated series, The Dragon Prince. It's one of the ways some members of his people and other practitioners of sorcery in his realm are able to use their magical abilities. You will see more of these skills presented, as the story continues.)

(Forth AN: Since Lion is now capable of speech in this story, imagine his voice sounding a little like Keith David. For those of you who don't know him; he's the man behind the voices of characters like Goliath of Gargoyles, Bolo from Final Space, Dr. Facilier from The Princess and the Frog, Spawn from the animated Spawn film and the replacement voice for Glossaryck from Star Vs. The Forces of Evil.

You're more than welcome to use your own ideas on what Lion's speaking voice would sound like, while reading his lines, everyone. This is just my own personal idea.)

(Final AN: Since it has yet to be done on the show; I did my best to describe the moment of Steven's birth and Rose/Pink Diamond's "passing," even though it was told through a story by Greg. I hope I did that part enough proper justice, everybody.)


	9. Chapter Nine: Champions

The Champions of the Multiverse

Sometime later, everyone followed the Shadowmanes down into their kingdom; where they found themselves wandering about what looked like a rustic yet...quaint village. Some buildings, like those of business establishments, looked like something out of the Middle Ages. While the houses where some families lived in seemed to look like Viking-style longhouses, mead hall style buildings or cottages straight out of Scotland or Ireland.

But as surprising as the otherwise charmingly rustic look of the village was, our heroes were quite confused by everyone's choices in clothing. All around them; every man, woman and child was dressed like they were from the Middle Ages. "Okay...this is weird" murmured Chiro, "Gibson, can your scanners detect if we've gone back in time after we've entered the portal?"

Without pause, the blue monkey took out his device and attempted to do just that. But much to everyone's dismay; each time he tried, they could hear him mutter confusedly and with great annoyance. "This...This is impossible" he grumbled, "every time I try to learn the date, the results are still the same; March 23rd of 2019."

To say that this revelation both shocked and baffled everyone would be a _tremendous_ understatement. But not long after that, Cyborg and Tucker performed the same date checks on _their_ scanners. Within moments, the result was the same as Gibson's; March 23rd.

"That...That's impossible" cried Peridot, "how could _that_ be the year, when everything resembles something from the humans' Dark Ages?!" Upon hearing this comment; Thaylog politely interjected in saying that unlike the human medieval era (otherwise known as the Dark and Middle Ages;) the Elven people and all the races beyond their kingdom were quite prosperous. "How can you say that" questioned Jazz, "without tech of any kind, how could _any_ people hope to survive?"

Thaylog and his family laughed heartily at the teen's comment before assuring her that everyone was more well off than she assumed. "We Elves, for example are well-connected with the natural world" Elbenor explained, "which means we are capable of understanding the world around us and helping bring new life to it...observe." Before anyone could speak up, the elven queen waved her hand over a nearby flowerbed like she was moving a paintbrush.

After performing this gesture three times over, everyone watched in awe as the flowers suddenly began to blossom. "How...How did you do that" questioned Gibson, "in the few small things I've read on sorcery, most magical abilities require spells to work them." Elbenor smiled warmly at the primate's keen knowledge and clarified that his words rung true.

"However...there are those, like my people or the fair folk, who do not require spells or charms to work with magic" she explained, "it is part of us...our very life force, if you will." For some reason, something about the queen's words seemed to captivate the Gemfolk that were present. As beings of light, they also possessed abilities that were considered "mystical" in nature.

But unlike those who require a spell book, incantations, talismans or charms to utilize their power; they simply relied on harnessing the light within their gemstones. "Through the use of our nature magic; we help nourish the crops, attend to the animals that help provide for us and heal one another in times of need" Gabriel stated, "for example; our guards are well on their way in healing the folk of Shuggazoom and all their protectors, as we speak."

Upon hearing him mention the people of Shuggazoom City, Chiro and the Hyperforce's earlier calmness swiftly gave way to fear. "You've seen my people, Your Highness" the young lad asked, "where are they, which way did they go?!" After eventually calming down Chiro, the Shadowmanes informed him that his people were brought up to their home.

"If that is where they are, lead the way" Garnet said bluntly yet kindly, "I'm certain they're all fine." Confused, Nova questioned how the tall Gem was so sure about their fate; to which she simply smiled and replied with "Future Vision." "Hold up...'Future Vision," as in...you can predict the future" questioned Cyborg, "if that's true...what's going to happen next?"

Without missing a beat and with a sly grin upon her face; Garnet said that within the next twenty seconds, Tucker would make an attempt to flirt with Lapis. As a result, she would use her water powers on a nearby fountain and spray him in the mouth with it. At first, the young man in question disbelieved the "prediction;" before going over to make his move.

"Hi, I'm Tucker Foley" he said while throwing an arm around Lapis' shoulders, "that's 'T.F.,' as in 'Too Fine.'" Now, after being forced to fuse with Jasper, there were moments where Lapis disliked people invading her personal space. As a result, she would then respond by assaulting them viciously with fists shaped from the water.

But thanks to the likes of Steven and Peridot, she had become more open around others and even friendlier. Still, she disliked being touched without any consent; much like any other woman would. So, just as Garnet predicted; the group soon passed by a fountain in the square.

Then with a wave of her hand, a snake-thin strand of water rose up and blasted Tucker square in the face; causing him to stumble backward slightly. While everyone stared at the scene in bewilderment, Garnet lowered her visor slightly (revealing her three eyes) and winked at them with a smile. "Okay...two questions, the other one's for your friend" Tucker asked while spitting out water, "One, how did you know that would happen and two...WHYYYYYYYYYYYY?!"

Before any of the Crystal Gems could answer, Gabriel stepped in and revealed that Garnet's "powers of foresight" belonged to that of Sapphire. "Sapphires are known throughout the Gem Homeworld for having the power to see the future" he explained, "she is also the second part of what makes Garnet who she was." Alas, this explanation left everyone feeling more confused than before.

"Wait...so, you're saying that Garnet is two people" questioned Jack Fenton, "are we talking a 'Two Midgets in an Overcoat' situation or..." Almost immediately, Steven shot down the ghost hunter's idea before he could finish it; proclaiming that Garnet was wearing no such clothes. "However...you may be right about the little people thing" he murmured with an uneasy tone, "that depends on how you look at things."

Before anyone could speak up, Garnet's body suddenly started to glow and everyone could see the stones on both her hands glowing as well. Then, her form began to shrink down to about near Lance's height before seemingly "splitting" in two. When the light faded; where Garnet once stood, everyone saw two young ladies standing before them.

She had bright scarlet skin, burgundy irises, a thick build (despite her small size," a gem on the palm of her left hand and dark burgundy hair. She wore what looked like a stone gauntlet in her right hand, had a headband wrapped around her head (thus giving her hair a more round at the top and thick on the sides) and wore a ring on the middle finger of her gem hand. She had a maroon and brown tank top, mid-thigh length burgundy shorts and short pointed boots on her feet.

Beside her stood a beautiful little woman with a lovely floor length gown that showed off both light and dark blue colors. She had long pale blue hair with bangs that covered up her face, long gloves that ended at her elbows, a pair of prominent lips and wore a ring over the middle finger of _her_ gem hand (much like Ruby.) She then presented herself before the other heroes, smiled and greeted them graciously with a curtsy.

"Greetings, humans and beings from other dimensions" she said in a soft yet cool voice, "I am called Sapphire and the Gem beside me is Ruby, my trusted guard and...my wife." This reveal threw the heroes for a loop, while the Shadowmanes simply smiled warmly at them. "Wait a minute...how can you two be together" questioned Otto, "you're both girls...at least, I think you're girls."

Before anyone could chastise the green monkey for his naïve yet rather blunt comment, Donella quickly intervened. "While Gems are not living beings like you all and my kin, their kind chooses to embody the form of females" she explained, "the exact reason why this is so is...unknown to us." While this explanation _did_ help shed some light on Steven's friends, a few of the other heroes still questioned Ruby and Sapphire's relationship.

"The ways of Earth may still confuse me, even after help protect it for so long" Starfire stated, "but on even _my_ planet, romantic/intimate unions were always between the male and female." Sensing everyone's confusion, Gabriel quickly explained that Gemfolk had no true concept of different genders on their world. As such, any sort of unions were always between two "females."

"Don't act so stuffy about it, guys" Sam grumbled apprehensively, "_true_ love is beautiful...even if it's between two lady-like beings." While there was some ring of truth in the former Goth's words, a few of the other heroes still found the situation...a tad out of the ordinary. "Be assured, Lords and Ladies; your discomfort was once equally shared with Gem society" Gabriel interjected suddenly, "however...the law was more directed towards forbidding two Gems of different _types_ fusing into a new being."

Upon hearing the word "fusing," Danny asked if the young elf was using that as a term to describe some form of "Gem intimacy." "To an extent...you are correct, Master Danny" Gabriel replied, "on their world, fusion is considered the truest emotional and spiritual connection between Gems." The moment this was said, Sapphire politely took over and explained how in order for Gems to fuse; they must be in complete sync with each other.

"Once two Gems are of equal mind and emotion, they can form together into an entirely new experience" she said with a bright smile, "observe." After exchanging a loving grin with her wife, Ruby; the two Gems joined hand-in-hand and then, Garnet soon reappeared. All other eyes, with the exception of the Diamonds and Crystal Gems members, stared in awe at the sight before them.

_"It's unreal" _thought Tucker,_ "it's like...it's like they're a living embodiment of a ship from a TV show!"_ Just as everyone else was about to question Garnet more on how her existence worked, Steven noticed Yellow Diamond giving the Stink Eye at something. "What's wrong, Yellow" he asked with concern, "are you still having issues with Garnet's idea on fusion?"

In an instant; Yellow took notice of her behavior, shook her head and smiled uneasily at the boy. "No...it's not that, Steven" she murmured, "it's just...there are people following us." Upon hearing this; Steven looked behind her and noticed several young elven children following their group.

With this in mind, he made his way over to Gabriel and informed him of what was going on. "Don't mind them, Stew-Ball" Greg said reassuringly, "I've seen my fair share of 'fish out of water' stories in movies, they're just cautious around strange people is all." Thaylog nodded slightly in agreement to Mr. Universe's statement, adding also that something similar happened when the Titans accidentally arrived in their kingdom.

"Well, how do we make them stop staring at us" questioned Blue Diamond, "follow up question...how is it that you know so much about all of us?" With that inquiry, everyone began asking the Shadowmanes the same thing; some more demandingly than others. "Peace, friends" urged Thaylog, "all will be revealed soon...but first, might we offer you all a change in wardrobe?"

While some, like Sam or Nami, took mild offense to this suggestion; presuming the Elf King had issues with their own clothes, others thought it was a good idea. _"My uniform is still in tatters, after the battle with Skeleton King"_ Chiro thought, _"maybe a change in wardrobe would be good."_ Meanwhile, Steven and Connie immediately agreed to the idea; wishing to look as "cool" as everyone else there.

At that moment, Queen Elbenor took notice of some of the others who felt hesitant to agree in a clothing change and smiled. "Give it a try, friends" she urged kindly, "our tailors may have something to your liking." For a moment or two, no one seemed to answer her until Nami let out a disgruntled groan and finally relented.

"Fine...we'll do it" she murmured, "but if I find them feeling any of us ladies in the wrong places, they're goin' _DOWN!_"

(Line Break)

Within moments, everyone arrived at the shoppe; where two elven tailors were seen measuring some of our heroes up for their new outfits. At the same time, another pair was hard at work; sewing and crafting garments in a variety of styles. While everyone else waited to be fitted, Prince Gabriel fulfilled his promise and began to read from a pile of books that lay stacked beside him.

The tome he was reading from in particular had a golden cover and on the center was the familiar sight of the infamous "Crystal Gem Star." On the back, Steven saw the familiar sight of the revised Diamond Insignia. As Gabriel opened the book, he urged the tailors to continue their work while he read.

The first tale or two he read were those of the Gemfolk's invasion of other worlds, colonizing them and harvesting their resources to create more of their kind. From Gabriel's narrations alone, everyone felt quite horrified by what they've heard so far. But it wasn't long until the Elf Prince showed a particularly unique feature the books possessed.

After a brief moment of mental focus and after waving his hand over the cover's symbol, the illustrations suddenly projected off the page; almost like holograms. Upon looking at the images in question, everyone grimaced and recoiled at the sight of the many hollowed out planets shown on the page. "And here I thought the people back home abused the planet" Sam muttered in disgust, "this is just..._sick!_"

Unsurprisingly, everyone else shared in her views; which made the Diamonds feel rather ashamed. Then, Gabriel continued the tale at the point where Pink Diamond was given her own colony; the planet Earth (Steven's Earth.) "Mind you, Pink did not perform any of the harvesting herself" Elbenor stated, "she merely...oversaw the 'workflow' of the Gems and machines that did so, as well as monitor any new Gems that emerged."

In the eyes of those like Danny or Beast Boy, they addressed such a position as a "glorified desk job" and Pearl couldn't help but agree. "I was the one who inspired her to go see the earth for herself" she explained, "to do this, she...she took on the form of a Rose Quartz." At first, everyone wondered why she spoke so hesitantly about the event.

But when they saw the intense looks in the three Diamonds' eyes, the reason became all too clear. "So..._you_ were the one who gave her the idea" questioned Blue, "what I don't understand is...why didn't she simply go down as herself?" That was when Steven revealed what Pearl once told him and Sapphire.

Because of Pink's status as a Diamond, she feared her presence would intimidate any Amethysts emerging from the Kindergarten. "That was when Pearl suggested her taking on a Quartz Gem's form" he stated, "she thought if Pink came as one of them, they'd be more comfortable." This explanation seemed to please the three Diamonds and they gingerly urged Gabriel to continue.

"'For many a day; Pink, known then as Rose Quartz, did walk amongst the planet'" he explained with a profound tone of voice, "'yea, she grew to love the myriad wonders spread about her.'" As the tale continued and she gazed upon the beautiful sights of Olde Earth, Blue suddenly felt a twinge of remorse run through her...or perhaps, guilt. _"Oh...what fools we've been" _she thought scoldingly, _"I cannot believe we were so willing to destroy such beauty...Pink was right to leave us."_

As the tale went on, the tailors were in the midst of measuring everyone for their outfits; starting with Team Phantom. "I don't know about this" grumbled Tucker, "I don't want to end up looking like a Drama Club nerd." Danny couldn't help but agree with his best friend; fearing that he'd end up feeling like a joke, after he was suited up.

"Do not worry, lad" said one of the tailors, "we have plenty of clothing styles to choose from, simply tell us which one catches your eye most of all." With that said; he gestured at a collection of garbs, garments and robes ranging in a variety of styles. Some of the outfits looked like casual medieval clothing, others looked like clothes ancient northern warlords would wear.

When he looked over in Sam's direction, he noticed that she had her eyes on a gown that seemed to resemble something from Feudal Japan. "Can I ask a quick question, Gabriel" Danny inquired suddenly, "if...I may call you that." The Elf Prince smiled, nodded and beckoned the young ghost boy to speak his mind.

"Cool...So, not to seem rude or anything" Danny began, "but what's with all the variety in the clothing choices, considering the manner your own people dress?" Gabriel chuckled softly and said that his people have become allies with all manner of creatures, over the millennia. "As we grew closer as friends and allied kingdoms, we offered up samples of our culture to one another" Thaylog added, "clothing being such an example."

Intrigued, the Diamonds asked how many other kinds of people and creatures existed within their world. "Scores of them, Your Ladyship" said one of the dressmakers, "there are the tiny yet elegant fae folk of the Sprite, Faerie and Pixie clans; the stout yet strong Dwarf craftsmen of the mountain halls, the cunning yet mysterious Dragoon warriors of the Far Eastern provinces and countless others." As they listened in on the story, Connie and Sam felt close to bursting with joy.

As lovers of fantasy novels and mythology as a whole, the idea of seeing mythical creatures was nothing short of a dream. Of course, while the latter _did _spend her High School years helping her best friend (now boyfriend) fight ghosts; they didn't hold a candle to creatures like Dwarves or Elves. Suddenly, her mind snapped back to reality; as Gabriel continued reading from the Crystal Gems book he held.

Sometime after reading about Pink's defection from Homeworld, he spoke of her new life as Rose Quartz. Said life involved learning more about the earth, inspiring other oppressed Gems to join their cause and of course, bonding (and at times becoming intimate) with ancient humans. Then came the moment that caused nearly every one of Steven's compatriots to tense up, including himself...the alleged "shattering" of Pink Diamond.

The others meanwhile, weren't quite so shaken up by it all. But they still found the whole thing to be a shock, nonetheless. "Back home, the court of law would call this a frame-up" Danny stated, "at least...I think that's the right term." Gabriel nodded slightly in response before informing Danny that he was correct.

"In her efforts to bring an end to the war, Pink Diamond presumed that her destruction would cause the forces of Homeworld to retreat" he said sullenly, "but alas...all it did was provoke the Diamonds to perform one final act of retaliation." After saying this, Gabriel turned the page and began reading a passage that spoke of a bright light. "'With vengeance in their hearts, the remaining three Diamonds channeled their power and unleashed a blinding light upon the earth below'" he said stoically, "'but rather than destroy them; instead, this blow had changed nigh every Gem forever!'"

After once more, focusing his mind and power; the illustrations on the page then showed what looked like horrible monsters invading Steven's home of Beach City. "What the actual Hell are _those things_" cried Usopp, almost causing the tailor to poke him with a needle, "they look like some sort of horrible mutants...or something out of a horror story." With a heavy heart, Steven and the Gems said that his assumptions were correct.

"Because our bodies are made of light, we require a great deal of mental strength to create our forms" Pearl explained, "that blast, once it hit, did something to affect other Gems mentally; thus turning them into those monsters." Upon hearing this explanation, Antauri faced the Gems and questioned why _they_ weren't changed from the blast. "That...was thanks to Rose and her shield" Garnet replied, "though she could only save the three of us, if she hadn't...well, you get the idea."

Everyone suddenly felt a cold chill run through them, all agreeing that they wouldn't wish such a fate on _anyone._ "Okay...so; we know about the Gems of Homeworld colonizing the universe, we know of their war with the rebels, and how Steven was born" Parm summarized while being fitted, "but if _they_ are the cause of it all, why are these...Diamond ladies here with Steven now?!" At first, Steven hesitated in telling them; proclaiming that no one would believe him, if he did.

"Kid...my friends and I have seen much stranger stuff before" Zoro chuckled, "and this was _before_ we ended up here, so...go ahead." With a small smile upon his face, Steven sighed and said that he simply "talked to them." "That's it...you 'talked to them'" questioned Franky, "no fighting, no debates...you just chatted it out?"

Steven shook his head with a small smile and clarified that before the end of it, there _were_ moments where his friends and the Diamonds acted hostile towards each other on Homeworld. "It was only me who chose not to raise my hand against them" he stated, "I mean...they're like my mom's family; so, that made them _mine_ too and you can't fight your own family."

This statement was met with the sudden joyful laughter of one, Monkey D. Luffy; who proclaimed that "it's natural for families to fight." "I mean...I've fought with my brothers and Grandpa since I was a kid" he said with a proud smile, "I wanted to prove I could be stronger than..." Then, in an instant; the young pirate king's smile gave way to a deep frown.

While many of the other heroes questioned this change in his mood, the other Straw Hats appeared just as forlorn as he was. Even now; talking about his brothers was a difficult thing for Luffy to do, at times. Just as the atmosphere was slowly on the verge of becoming far too grim, the tailors finished measuring the members of "Team Phantom" and the dressmakers ushered them into the changing rooms.

Afterwards, the tailors called for Steven and _his_ compatriots to come up next. "Don't worry about measuring us" Pearl said while she browsed the different clothing styles available, "we've got ourselves covered." Upon finding a kimono-style gown she found appealing; Pearl studied it intently for a few moments, snapped her fingers and her clothes instantly changed into that very gown.

But compared to the original (which had a mix of red and yellowish-orange colors,) Pearl's own showed off light and blue colors. The body and sleeves showed off a magnificent light-blue, while the hems of her sleeves and bottom of her gown showed of dark ocean-blue colors. On the back of her kimono was a golden star and on the right breast-side, everyone could see what looked like a rose blossom.

Needless to say, she looked elegant in her new outfit. "That's a really nice look, Pearl" Greg complimented, "the best part is you don't have to be fitted for it...unlike me." With a soft smile on his face, Steven assured his father that he had nothing to worry about.

"Your son speaks the truth, Sirrah" said one of the tailors, "we have made clothing for a variety of peoples of all kinds and sizes, you are in good hands." While still feeling a little self-conscious, Greg still decided to trust everyone and went up for his fitting.

(Line Break)

After a while, everyone was properly fitted and had changed into their chosen choices of attire. All that remained was to see if everyone approved of their new looks. "Well, my friends; what do you think" inquired Gabriel, "do you find your attire acceptable?" No sooner had he said this, a purple and red blur suddenly whizzed slightly overhead.

A split-second later, Starfire appeared before a mirror and found herself marveling at her new dress. She was now wearing purple gown modeled in the style of a Medieval English princess, sported a light and dark purple braided headband around her head and wore a necklace with a glimmering jade crystal at the center. Judging from her demeanor alone, she appeared utterly giddy over her new look.

"OOOH! I look simply adorable" she squealed, "I look like the Princess Rapunzel...but with shorter locks of hair." The Shadowmanes chuckled lightly at her comparison, pleased that the Titan enjoyed her new look. When the time came for everyone else to show themselves, _their_ reactions were...somewhat mixed.

"Dudes, I could totally see myself wearing this back home" Amethyst chuckled while admiring her Dwarven-style dress, "imagine the looks everyone will give me." From across the room, Pearl proclaimed that Amethyst certainly _would_ get looks from people back home...just not the kind she might want." As Amethyst began looking over herself in the mirror, Garnet soon stepped out of the dressing room.

Now, when the moment came for _her_ to make a selection; Garnet surprised everyone by choosing to create an outfit that combined _two_ different styles. For her top, she chose a typical leather bodice with a sort of maroon color (which she said best represented Ruby's side of her persona.) As for her dress, she formed something that resembled the skirt of a Scottish noblewoman's gown.

When everyone saw the blue color of the skirt, they immediately knew it was to honor Sapphire. Needless to say; in the end, her new look turned out perfect. The only thing that remained unchanged was that of her three-pointed visor.

Next, Steven came out dressed in a sort of Halfling's clothes; which made Starfire think that he looked like "The Hobbit." It didn't take long for everyone to realize that she was comparing Steven to Bilbo Baggins...and she wasn't too far off. From the hooded cloak that covered his curly head of hair, dark pink waistcoat, red jacket, breeches and his sandals; he certainly had the look of ol' Bilbo...save for the lack of hair on his feet.

"Hmm...you know, this could be a good look for me" Steven said with a satisfied grin, "don't you think?" Without hesitation, the Crystal Gems happily sounded off in agreement; even the likes of Bismuth, Peridot and Lapis approved it. _"I'm glad _you_ like your look, Stew-Ball"_ cried Greg's voice shyly from the dressing room, _"as for me...I feel too ridiculous to come out."_

No sooner had they heard him, Steven and the Crystal Gems started chanting for Mr. Universe to leave the room and show them his look. Eventually, The Diamonds decided to join in as well; feeling that it was appropriate to take part in such things. As Greg listened to them from inside the small room, he found himself torn between giving in to their calls or just hiding in there.

In the end; he relented and, after taking in a deep gulp, exited the changing room. His clothing seemed to slightly resemble the outfit he wore in Pink Diamond's human zoo long ago. But underneath the blue vest; he had a long, loose-fitting shirt that fell above the knees. Around his waist was what Amethyst, Peridot and even the Diamonds considered to be a skirt.

But Gabriel quickly informed them that it was something made to resemble a kilt, which was a garment worn by the Scottish and Irish folk of the human world. Instead of his sandals, Greg wore a pair of thick leggings; ones that seemed to resemble those of ancient Vikings. Upon seeing it, Lion was a tad put off at the sight of the traces of fur on Greg's boots.

"Do not worry, noble beast" Gabriel said reassuringly, "that is simply hair clipped from the manes of the guards' horses after their last grooming session." After hearing these words, Lion's demeanor softened and went back to napping on the floor. Back with Greg, he stood before the group in stone-cold silence; appearing as shocked as a deer caught in the headlights (as they say back home.)

After what felt like ages, he cleared his throat and asked for everyone's honest opinions on his look. "I think it looks quite nice" said Blue Diamond, "I especially adore the little dress you have on." That was it...that was the phrase that people like Amethyst, Luffy, Artha, Danny and even Peridot needed to cave in.

With furious tears streaming down their faces, they suddenly fell to their knees and burst out in mad fits of laughter. As expected, this noise made Greg feel utterly embarrassed with himself. "I knew I shouldn't have picked this" he grumbled, "but it looked so cool, at first glance!"

Upon sensing his discomfort, one of the tailors appeared beside him and said he made a wise choice. "Warrior skirts such as these have been worn by a number of warriors in the northern nations" he stated, "many of them mighty chieftains." While this description did fill him with some confidence, Greg admitted he still felt a tad weird in a kilt.

"You've got no reason to complain, buddy" Jack Fenton's voice exclaimed loudly, as he exited his dressing room; "at least _yours_ fits!" As he stepped out the door, Jack suddenly found himself tugging viciously at his tunic; in a desperate attempt to make it comfortable. Queen Elbenor took notice of this and, with a quick snap of her fingers, helped magically adjust the size of the man's attire.

Upon feeling less restricted, Jack heaved out a great sigh of relief and gave the queen a thumb's up in thanks. From The Straw Hats to the Hyperforce, everyone found themselves liking their new looks. Soon, only six members of their group were left to show themselves and much like Greg; they too were hesitant.

"Connie, come out" Pearl urged softly, "I bet you and the ladies look cute in your dresses." The moment she heard the word "cute," Sam let out a growl from inside the room and proclaimed that is what she was "trying to avoid." "C'mon, girls" Beast Boy begged, "don't be shy...you're all among friends here."

After a moment or two of silence, one of the doors slowly opened and Connie shyly stepped out of the dressing room. She was dressed in a small suit of armor that was made to resemble a Medieval Indian Rajput soldier. Needless to say, almost everyone felt quite surprised by this; with the exceptions of Steven and the Crystal Gems.

"That's an...interesting look, Connie" Greg said with a hesitant smile, "but I don't think your parents would want you dressed like that in public." The young teen chuckled softly at him while patting her trusty sword at her side. "Isn't that kid a tad young for a sword" questioned Zoro, "then again...I was around _her_ age when I took up sword lessons; so, who am I to talk."

As Connie took her place beside her friends, everyone waited for the other ladies to come out. After listening to a great deal of chanting, begging and even some small amounts of chicken calls (courtesy of Amethyst and Beast Boy;) they finally caved in. "ALRIGHT ALREADY, WE'RE COMING OUT" they shouted in unison, "just...stop with the noises!" After a quick warning from Nami, where she said she'd punish anyone that laughed at them, they finally revealed themselves to their friends.

"Well...what do you think" murmured Raven, "be completely honest with us here." The other ladies echoed the same request unto everyone, all while doing a bit of a spin; causing their dresses to flow elegantly. Sam was dressed in a black and white dress with long sleeves, a white webbed headdress, a black necklace strap around her neck that held a small pearl at the middle and a purple bodice with black and white Asian dragon designs. Raven's outfit seemed to resemble that of a monk out of the Shaolin Temple...or Dungeons & Dragons.

The material of the clothing was somewhat loose, which helped provide Raven mobility. She had a blue sash with golden stripes around her waist, her shirt was a deep blue color with gold and red lines and the hem, wore a pair of small yet comfy black shoes on her feet and her pants helped show off every curve on her hips and legs. Raven also had a pair of bracers around her forearms, which suited a sorceress like her very well.

The next to show herself was Nami, who was dressed in a long blue dress with shoulder-length sleeves, a blue cloak that was slightly cut short at the bottom to ensure she wouldn't trip over it and the bosom area of her bodice was done in a "V" shape; which gave enough space for her cleavage to show. Much like Raven, she also wore a pair of form-fitting pants. But these were loose enough to provide comfort and mobility for her.

The only thing that remained unchanged were Nami's original sandals, which she still wore on her feet. Jinmay was the next to present herself, sporting a simple yet elegant magenta-colored dress. Her pigtails were undone so that her hair could be styled into a braided ponytail and she wore a pink headband.

Finally, Kitt Wonn stepped out of her dressing room; causing her dragon to look on from outside the shoppe at the window. Unlike the other ladies, she chose to dress in a less feminine way. She appeared to be wearing a sort of huntress look; complete with a hooded cloak, metal arm bands, a leather corset, brown boots and a yellow shirt underneath her corset.

Slowly and shyly, the six ladies stood side-by-side in a lineup before their friends; a deep blush slowly creeping up on each of their cheeks. "Well, guys...be honest" murmured Connie, "how do we look?" While some kept their responses simple with things like a thumb's up and compliments like "lookin' good," "how pretty" or beautiful; there were some who acted...a tad overzealous.

"MY SWEET NAMI-SWAAAAAN" cried a lovestruck Sanji, "YOU LOOK EVEN MORE RADIANT THAN BEFORE!" At the same time, Tucker Foley appeared on the verge of having s heart attack from the sight of so many lovely ladies. Parmon Sean meanwhile, did his best to compliment them respectably.

But upon inspection, everyone could see that he was feeling quite bashful about it. While all of these compliments were happily welcomed, the ladies only desired the opinions of _one_ particular group. "So...what do you and the guys think, Steven" Connie murmured, "do we look okay?"

Without a second thought, Steven happily embraced her into a friendly hug; all while proclaiming that she looked "absolutely awesome." Meanwhile, the other five gents appeared to be utterly awestruck at the sight of their friends. _"Wooow"_ Beast Boy thought dreamily, _"I mean...Rae has always been pretty, to me but now...she's _gorgeous!_" _Similar thoughts ran through the other boys' minds as well, even Luffy found himself feeling enchanted by Nami's new look.

Of course, when she saw him staring; she presumed her captain was being "pervy" and warned him not to "do anything funny...or else." "I'm not being funny, Nami" Luffy said innocently, "I just think you look...really pretty in that outfit." In that moment, Nami didn't know what caught her off-guard the most; Luffy's unexpectedly sincere compliment or the fact he said it why blushing.

In any case, she still welcomed Luffy's words and thanked him for them.

(Line Break)

After an hour or so of fitting and browsing, everyone was now suited up in their new clothes and ready to explore. "Thanks for the new threads, Sir" Danny said with a smile, "how much do we all owe you for them?" Much to everyone's surprise, the tailor insisted that Danny and everyone else keep hold of whatever money they had.

"Consider it a gift from us, everyone" one of the dressmakers stated, "it's not everyday one is in the presence of legends." With that said, everyone said their goodbyes and left the shop. But as they resumed walking through the village, everyone quickly started talking amongst themselves about the dressmaker's comment.

"Did she really call us legends back there" Steven inquired, "I've been called a lot of things...but never that." Peridot, who was also dressed in a Halfling ensemble, said that she must've said that after hearing about their adventures in the prince's book. "Speaking of which; you have yet to explain as to how you know so much about us, little Elf creature" Yellow Diamond said firmly, "how much longer must we wait?"

The prince smiled up at the former patriarch and then, he pointed towards something in the distance. Upon looking up ahead, they saw a magnificent palace with banners hanging over its walls. These banners showed an image of a magnificent oak tree surrounded by a series of interlocked colored rings.

"Welcome to our home, friends" declared Thaylog, "welcome to Castle Shadowmane." At first; Gibson, Jazz and even Sam felt libel "correct" the king on the difference between a castle and a palace. But they were so enamored by the building's size and design that those thoughts swiftly faded away from their minds.

"Quickly, follow us inside" urged Donella, "everyone is waiting patiently for us in the Great Hall." Before anyone could question the princess' statement, she and the family hurried towards the gate; urging the guards to open it immediately. Once they did, our heroes were met with a most astonishing sight.

Inside was a tremendously large great hall filled with all manner of elves, humans and other creatures. There were Dwarves dressed in fine battle armor, centaurs, satyrs, all manner of magic users (like wizards and sorcerers) and Amethyst spotted a group of beings within the crowd that seemed to look like (in _her_ words) fish people. The males had deep-green skin tones; while the females' own looked a bit like a bluish-green.

But both groups appeared to have similar physical traits; such as scales, finn-like ears, gills on the both sides of their necks, bulbous eyes and webbed hands and feet. Upon seeing the confused looks on everyone's faces, Gabriel approached them and introduced the aforementioned group to them. "These are creatures known as Nix or Nixies, within the Human World" he explained, "but for centuries, the peoples of _our_ world often called them Aqua-Dwellers."

Upon hearing the word, Gibson suddenly found himself snickering while also saying how ridiculous the name sounded. These comments did not go unnoticed unfortunately, as the monkey would soon learn. No sooner had Gibson started giggling, a male aqua-dwellers' ears started twitching.

As he listened in on the primate's laughter and comments, his webbed hands clenched tightly into fists and he stomped over to it. The moment he saw the creature's shadow looming over him, Gibson's laughter quickly ceased and he gazed upwards in a nervous sweat. "Forgive my intrusion, little creature" the aqua-dweller growled, "but do you find something about my people...amusing?!"

Despite being a creature of the sea, everyone could clearly see a burning fire of rage in the male's eyes; which caused Gibson to cower slightly. "Please, don't hurt him" Chiro pleaded while taking a defensive stance before his friend, "he meant no offense; he's new here...just like me and my friends." As the creature turned his gaze up towards the boy before him, his earlier anger quickly gave way to alarm.

Then, much to everyone's surprise; he and all the other creatures in the hall suddenly took a knee and bowed their heads before them. "Okay...this is too weird" Amethyst murmured, "I can't be the only one who thinks this, right?"

Before anyone could answer her, a series of small yet colorful sparks suddenly floated over to them and began whizzing about their heads like fireflies. As would anyone else in such a situation, Luffy was just about ready to swat or squash one of them...had Princess Donella not intervened. "Stay your hand, Master Luffy" she said firmly, "lest you risk accidentally killing these innocent fae folk."

No sooner had she said this, the "glowing lights" quickly faded away; revealing scores of small winged creatures. Some possessed odd skin pigmentations and pointed ears, others looked like little humans with butterfly wings. Either way, everyone was simply mesmerized by these little things.

As she gazed at the legions of creatures within the room; Connie Maeheswaran's eyes grew so wide with amazement, one could clearly see the stars in her irises. "OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH" she cried while fanning herself frantically, "so many different creatures...in one room...I just...I thought...I can't..." As she felt herself teetering on the verge of hyperventilation, Connie let out a long yet raspy breath for air.

The whole time this was happening, Steven watched her with a coy smile; find Connie's "nerdgasm" moment to be quite adorable. "You gonna be okay, girl" questioned Amethyst while trying to hold back a laugh, "if not, we...we _could_ take you back home." No sooner having said this, the small quartz gem watched as Connie fell to her knees and clutched at her shirt; all while crying "DON'T TAKE THIS AWAY FROM ME!"

Not long after; Sam, Tucker, Danny's parents, Gibson, Parm and even Peridot found themselves giggling like gleeful madmen at the sight of the crowd before them. "How...How can this be" questioned Maddie with a broad grin on her face, "you're all supposed to be fake, nothing but myths and fairy tales." The moment she said this, a soft yet deep voice suddenly chuckled.

_"Is that really what humans see us as now"_ the voice asked, _"I believed the man you call 'The Bard' once said '__There are more things in heaven and earth__, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy.__'"_ The heroes soon found themselves frantically looking around them, trying to find out where the voice came from. Then, at that moment; Blue Pearl let out a loud shriek and pointed up towards one of the windows.

Upon looking over in said direction, everyone gasped in shock at the side of a large golden eye looking on at them through the window. Curious to see what it was, they rushed out the gate and hurried over to the eastern side of the palace. There, they saw a sight that almost made even Yellow crumble with fear; a dragon.

Its golden scales glistened in the afternoon sun, its legs were as thick as trees, the horns upon its head looked like rock spikes and its wings were so large in size, the whole palace could be enveloped beneath their shadow. As the beast directed its gaze towards our heroes; Usopp, Chopper, Otto, Peridot and Parm fell to their knees and repeatedly begged it not to eat them. Then, much to everyone's surprise; the dragon suddenly broke out into a booming fit of jolly laughter.

"You have no reason to fear me, little ones" he said with a smile, "my kind do not eat humans...or whatever manner of creatures the rest of you may be." While they were quite relieved by this news, our still felt intimidated by the dragon's size and tone of voice. "What manner of creature is this" questioned Blue Diamond, "in all the planets we've...visited, we Gems have never seen anything quite like it."

Upon hearing her question, someone from inside the palace approached the diamond and volunteered to help explain to her. "What you see before you, Madam is one of our world's mightiest beasts" he announced, "behold...the mighty dragon!" This statement caused one Lance Penn to shout out shrilly in disagreement; proclaiming that the creature wasn't like any dragon he'd seen.

"These are real dragons" he said while petting Fracshun tenderly, "You, big guy are...well, I don't really know _what _to call you!" After hearing the lad's comment, the golden beast took a glimpse down at Beau and the other Penn racing dragons. Now, Beau had stared deep into the eyes of many intimidating creatures; back on his world.

But when he saw the intense look of the golden dragon's eyes upon him, he suddenly quivered like a hatchling. "These...things are not true dragons" the creature scoffed, "they look more like oversized nags with scales." At first, Beau and Wyldfyr felt the desire to defend their honor at such insults.

But alas, they were far too nervous to so much as growl at them. Sensing that things were escalating terribly, Gabriel stepped in-between both sides and bowed his head at the dragon. "Do not mind them, old friend" he said respectfully, "they come from a world where _their_ sort of dragons differ from your kind."

Afterwards, he introduced the group as the Penn Racing Team of Dragon City. "Are they the champions you spoke so highly about" the dragon asked, "because they do not appear all that impressive." Feeling his pride being slandered, Artha growled at the creature and took hold of the amulet around his neck.

"What are you doing, scale-brain" Kitt hissed scoldingly, "if you put that on...your secret will be exposed!" Unsurprisingly, the young lady's warnings didn't go unheard by the Shadowmanes; who immediately informed them that everyone in their realm already knew who Artha Penn truly was. "Before you ask...come with me" Gabriel instructed, "we shall show you all exactly how we've come to know about you."

With that, the elven royals gestured towards the right side of the hall and urged everyone to follow them. While still feeling confused, our heroes did just that; wondering just where their hosts were bringing them to. In time, they came into a room that was filled from top to bottom with scores of books.

If seeing the various numbers of mythical creatures earlier didn't bring Connie close to having a conniption, this certainly came close to that. "I...I can't believe it" she murmured in awe, "I've never seen so many books in all my life!" The likes of Jazz, Sam, Nico Robin, Gibson and even Blue and Yellow Pearl couldn't help but agree.

"These are no ordinary books, my friends" Thaylog stated, "the room we stand in now is known as the Royal Archives." He went on to explain that every piece of history, every legendary event and every known tale through out their realm was chronicled and stored within this library. "But then; some, like me, have taken up an interest to study the histories of realms beyond our own" explained Gabriel, "this includes each of _your_ respective worlds."

After saying this, he then placed each of the books he had earlier back on their shelves. When everyone saw the many books upon the shelves bearing their symbols, they came close to fainting. Then, Gabriel led them to something that hung on the back wall of the room.

At first glance, it looked to be nothing more than a simple mirror. But after inspecting it more closely, Blue Diamond could see that it was actually a giant gemstone with a golden rim around it. "Pray tell, young Elf" she inquired, "is this some sort of gem and if so...why display it this way?"

After taking a moment to compliment the diamond on her keen eye, Thaylog explained that the mirror was actually a large Seeing Stone. "It is a special kind of gem that allows us to peer into any part of our realm and beyond" he stated, "it also allows us to look into periods of history within each realm...observe." Everyone watched in silence, as the elf king touched his hand upon the gem's mirror-like surface.

Then, he clenched his eyes tight; indicating he was in the midst of some deep mental focus. For a while, nothing seemed to happen and some like Peridot or Luffy were ready to ask how long the process would take. That is, until someone noticed faint images appearing on the stone; seconds later.

At first, no one was able to make it out what they were looking at. But then, everyone suddenly heard the sounds of voices coming from the stone...some rather familiar ones at that. Within moments, Steven and his compatriots realized that they were hearing _their_ voices from the Seeing Stone.

Eventually, the mirror's images became much clearer and everyone could see what looked like Peridot speaking with a hologram. "What you see here, friends is an image of the past" explained Queen Elbenor, "specifically the moment where Miss Peridot called her superior, Yellow Diamond...a 'clod.'" Intrigued by this, everyone soon began to crowd around the mirror; while wee Peridot seemed to cower behind a nearby plant.

Yellow Diamond in the Seeing Stone: "You have failed at every stage of this mission. Your only chance to redeem yourself is to obey this simple order. You are to leave the Cluster to grow. It will tear apart the Earth, and I will take immense satisfaction in erasing that _hideous_ rock off of our star maps! _**IS! THAT! CLEAR!?**_

Peridot in the Seeing Stone: "I won't do it! I can tell you with certainty that there are things on this planet worth protecting!

(Steven and the others smile)

Yellow Diamond in the Seeing Stone: "What do _you _know about the earth?!

Peridot in the Seeing Stone: "Apparently, more than _YOU, you...CLOD!_"

(Yellow Diamond glares in anger)

Upon seeing the look on Past Yellow Diamond's face; Luffy, Beast Boy, Otto, Artha and even the Penn Crew's dragons burst out laughing. Meanwhile, Yellow simply pouted bitterly like a child, all while murmuring "it's not _that _amusing." Once the image faded, Gabriel explained how that was the moment where Peridot "became" a Crystal Gem.

"Wow, Peridot...you really _did_ call her a clod" chuckled Lapis, "that took a lot of guts...and I respect that." Upon hearing the comment, Peridot suddenly poked her head out from her hiding place and murmured a "thank you" while blushing. "Okay, I've got a couple of questions" Usopp interjected suddenly, "have you been spying on all of us with this thing, why do you have an interest in looking into other worlds and finally...what exactly, is a clod?"

Not long after that, everyone else began asking the same questions...save for the clod example. "There was once a time, centuries ago when humans and magical creatures once coexisted side-by-side in harmony" Donella answered wistfully, "but as all things do, times changed and humans began to see us all as...troublesome, for lack of more civil terms and drove us all away."

Soon after the princess said this, several other creatures proclaimed humans did far worse with the rest of _them; _ranging from being tortured, experimented on and even being slain. "When I was a lad; my grandfather told me tales of times back in Ancient Greece, where he'd seen humans kill many a unicorn for their horns" a satyr growled bitterly, "which leads me to further question why these lot are even here?!" Several other creatures began murmuring similar fears and concerns, while also expressing their wariness in trusting the heroes.

But Gabriel quickly stood in their defense, proclaiming that they were nothing like the humans of olden times. "How can you be so certain, Young Prince" questioned a dwarf named Kagan, "the one lad and his compatriots are pirates...a murderous thievin' lot they are!" This statement angered the Straw Hats, Luffy chief among them.

"HEY! Take that back" he growled, "we may steal gold, bust up a few buildings and maybe take a little food...but we're _not_ murderers!" The whole time he was saying this; Brook, Chopper and Usopp were silently begging him not to say or do anything foolish. "The lad speaks the truth, everyone" Gabriel declared, "besides...you have yet to learn of the _good_ he and his comrades have done in their lives."

With that, he held up a book to everyone; one chronicling a portion of the crew's exploits. This particular tome described their efforts in the kingdom of Dressrosa and bringing down the mad warlord, Doflamingo. "Had it not been for the efforts of these pirates, this kingdom would have sunk into ruin" Gabriel stated, "to this day, they are hailed as heroes, especially Master Luffy and...'God Usopp.'"

Upon hearing the sniper's title, everyone eagerly began reading the book from cover to cover. By the end of it; their minds were swirling with thoughts of amazement, confusion, mild skepticism and excitement. "By the prophets" gasped a wood nymph, "it seems as though these strangers may actually be worthy of being called legends after all."

Upon hearing mention of the term once again, our heroes began to question the Shadowmanes why everyone kept calling them that. "For that matter, why bring us here at all" questioned Amethyst, "what's your game, Gabe?" After taking a moment to silently chuckle at how amusing the nickname "Gabe" sounded, the elf prince decided to get to the point.

It was then that he called for six specific members from each group to come forward; Garfield Logan, Danny Fenton, Monkey D. Luffy, Steven Quartz/Diamond Universe, Chiro and Artha Penn. While feeling quite confused by this development, the young lads still agreed to present themselves and asked what Gabriel wanted from them. "Time and again, against insurmountable odds; you six have helped safeguard your worlds from certain doom" the prince said with a smile, "you've protected innocent lives at the risk of your own, inspired strength/hope in others and proved to be worthy opponents against the forces of evil."

As they listened, some of the boys' friends were jokingly hoping that the praise wouldn't go to their heads, while others felt they were "praising the wrong people." "We have seen the histories for ourselves, for sometime and...at the behest of our son, we have agreed that your actions should be rewarded." The moment the word "reward" was mentioned, Tucker's eyes suddenly turned into dollar signs while Nami's became those for "berries."

Not long after that, everyone began presenting possible ideas of what the reward might be.

Nami: "IS IT ENDLESS TREASURE?!"

Sanji and Tucker: "IS IT WOMEN?!"

Yellow Diamond: "Will they...or more specifically Steven be given their own army?"

Lance: "Will they get statues of themselves?"

Amethyst: "IS IT ALL THE BUTTER THEY CAN EAT?!"

After taking a moment to push the idea of Amethyst eating butter out of their heads, everyone resumed questioning what the boys' reward would be. The moment it all began to feel too overwhelming, Steven stood before the prince and pushed everyone back slightly with his bubble shield. "Thank you for your assistance, lad" Thaylog said warmly, "now...the reward we speak of is something of _far_ greater value than treasure, women and food."

With that statement, the others suddenly frowned deeply; feeling their hopes being "shot down" before they took off. "Know this, friends; there _shall_ indeed, be food" Gabriel said reassuringly, "you are welcome to eat your fill at the ball!" The prince's words continued to please our bands of heroes (that is to say, it pleased _some_ among them.)

But they knew there was something more to all this and urged the prince to continue. "In recognition for your friends' heroism; before the festivities begin, my family and I wish to bestow upon them the highest reward a hero can receive" declared Gabriel, "the title...of knighthood!"

(First AN: YOWZA! Talk about a bombshell and this time, it's a good thing; our heroes are about to become knights! But is there a catch to this reward, will they just be given it like _that..._and what about the likes of Skeleton King and Moordryd; when will _they _show up? Tune in next time, to find out)

(Second AN: The event that they oversaw on the Seeing Stone mirror comes from the Steven Universe episode, Message Received; a moment that many consider to be both hilarious and incredible)

(Third AN: For some of the heroes' new looks, I took some inspiration for visual ideas from medieval/renaissance dress clothing designs I've come across and from fanart I've seen. The description of Sam's outfit for example, was based on a picture made by Valerie Kaplan.

Just thought I'd point that out, in case anyone got curious)

(Final AN: Connie's "geek-out" moment, after everyone entered the great hall of Castle Shadowmane, was inspired by a similar moment Twilight Sparkle had in Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship. Considering how much of a book nerd and a fantasy nerd Connie is, I thought the quote was perfect to use)


	10. Chapter Ten: The Challenge

The Challenge

For what felt like ages; everyone from the castle inhabitants (save for the Shadowmanes,) the champions' friends and the young lads themselves stood frozen in silence. It has only been mere seconds ago when Prince Gabriel announced that the boys would be knighted by himself and his family...but no one had spoken a word.

Then, at long last; Luffy let out a deep yawn and simply said..."I don't get it." This comment caused his friends/crew to fall over themselves in surprised, which Peridot and Beast Boy recognized as a "typical comedic anime response." Upon recovery; the crew's archeologist, approached Luffy and explained the situation to him.

"The prince wishes to make you and these other gentlemen her knights" she stated, "remember all the books you read about them, up in the Sunny's library?" For a moment or two, Luffy stood silent; as his brain desperately tried to remember the memory his crewmate described to him. Then, he started seeing pictures in his head; ones showing off magnificent warriors in suits of armor, riding atop horses and heading off to battle with sword and shield in hand.

"Oh, yeah...I remember now" he gasped in realization, "those are the guys that fight dragons, save princesses and go on epic adventures...right?" The Shadowmane Family laughed heartily at the captain's words and said his description was simply _half_ of what a knight's life consists of. "As Knights of Overon...or rather, Knights of the Multiverse, you six shall be the champions of your respective realms" Gabriel explained, "you will be able to do all that Master Luffy described...and more."

As expected, this reveal generated a powerful positive response out of the young gentlemen. Danny, Luffy and Beast Boy felt a sensation of excitement swirling within them. Artha and Chiro felt emboldened, as if they were about to embark on an adventure (which wasn't too far from the truth."

Meanwhile, Steven was...conflicted; unsure if he should feel intimidated, nervous or excited about this. As for their friends and families, many of them were beyond proud of them. "THIS IS AMAZING" Pearl cried with joy, "STEVEN'S GOING TO BECOME A KNIGHT...JUST LIKE ME AND CONNIE!" Danny's sister, Jazz, was simply bouncing like a schoolgirl, thinking this was bigger than a college acceptance letter.

Amongst Artha's group; his little brother, Lance, was bouncing off the walls with excitement (both figuratively _and_ literally.) But he was quickly caught by his father before he bumped into anything too valuable. Starfire was so overjoyed for Beast Boy that she was prepared to envelope him into one of her trademarked hugs.

But Raven's magic held her back, before she could move even the slightest inch his way. The Monkey Team smiled at Chiro with great pride, while Jinmay simply nuzzled him lovingly on the cheek. Lastly; much like Steven, the Straw Hats also felt rather conflicted by this news.

Some like Franky, Brook, Chopper and Robin felt incredibly proud for their captain. But others like Sanji and Usopp felt like they were "getting the shaft." Zoro was...indifferent but only on the outside; on the inside however, he was laughing uproariously with pride for his captain.

The only one who had yet to make a response was Nami, who was currently standing frozen in place with her mouth hanging agape. When she managed to snap out of her daze, seconds later, she turned towards Luffy and smiled. On the other side of the room however, many of the creatures present were mildly confused about this announcement.

"But Sire, are you certain this is wise" questioned one of the elf guards, "yes, their heroic deeds are to be commended...but what of anything else they might've done?" The moment this was said, the six lads soon felt an eerie chill of worry flow through them. If the books recorded all the good things they've done, they must also catalog their...not-so-great moments.

"True, friends...these lads _may_ have some black marks upon their records" Gabriel said to the crowd of creatures, "but they were not evil deeds or anything remotely so." Upon hearing the prince's words, everyone heaved a sigh of relief; happy that at least _one_ being still had faith in them. "Let us also not forget one instance where the Titans themselves helped save our people" Thaylog announced, "need we all be reminded of the 'Doctor Light Incident?'"

No sooner had the king said this, the Titans' faces twisted into a disgusted grimace. To this day, they still couldn't believe how Doctor Light, the most pathetic member of their rogues gallery, came so close to endangering the elven people of Overon. When everyone asked who the fellow was and what he did, Gabriel handed them a tome containing a portion of the Titans' deeds.

Upon opening it; Connie skimmed through page after page until at last, she found what she wanted. "According to this chapter, this...'Doctor Light' stole some crystals and used one of them to power his energy harness" she explained, "but the Shadowmanes were able to stop him in his tracks." Their collective curiosities piqued, everyone asked the elven royals how they did the deed.

"'Twas nothing that secretive, we assure you" Thaylog chuckled, "Light simply thought the crystals' powers could only be wielded by himself...but he was sorely mistaken." After that, everyone looked at the chapter Connie was reading and saw a rather marvelous illustration; one that showed the Shadowmanes siphoning the energy from the crystals powering Light's suit.

"Once he took all the energy back, King Thaylog cast a water spell and short-circuited his armor; thereby defeating him" Peridot explained while reading a passage on the page, "that is...amazing!" Everyone else couldn't help but agree but the mystical creatures present felt indifferent, through it all. "According to the text; it was you and your family who were responsible in defeating Light, Your Majesties" a pixie muttered in a high-pitched tone, "yet the Prince still claims they saved your people."

This was true; in the end, it _was_ he and his family who dealt the final blow to Light. Yet in spite of all this knowledge, Gabriel still held on to his belief that the Titans and all the other groups present were truly heroes. "Forgive us if we seem impertinent, my friend" a Dragoon Prince named Mako said apologetically, "we simply think that the six 'champions' should prove themselves presently."

As the elven royals began to lightly debate with the other creatures; some of the heroes watched the scene in confused silence, while others simply scratched their heads. "Yo, anybody got an idea on what they're all talkin' about" Amethyst asked, "'cause...my mind is blank here." Alas, not only did her fellow Crystal Gems and their allies seem equally clueless; everyone else felt the same.

Then, all of a sudden, Queen Elbenor raised her hand up; causing both sides to fall silent. Then, she casually approached the heroes and smiled at them; which made the likes of Robin, Sam and Antauri feel quite suspicious. "I suspect that this discussion may take a while to be resolved" she murmured, "in the meantime, you're all welcome to explore the rest of our village until all is well."

At first, everyone felt incline to deny the offer; thinking this was too important to miss. But then, some of them felt they couldn't do much help to calm things down. Plus, some of them (specifically Connie, Peridot, Luffy, Chopper, Lance and Otto) were utterly begging their friends to accept the offer. "I really think we should stick around a bit longer" Steven suggested, "who knows if something goes wrong while we're away."

The moment he said all this, the doors to the hall flew open; causing everyone to jump in shock. King Thaylog turned around suddenly with his hand gripping the hilt of his sword, ready for a fight. But much to his relief, he saw not an invader but a group of members from the castle guard they had with them earlier.

"Soldiers...you almost scared us all to death" Elbenor gasped with relief, "what news have you of your patrol of the meadow." The leader of the group saluted his queen and confessed that they did not come with news...but with a surprise. After that, he gave a nod to his men; who then proceeded to pull on a series of ropes behind them.

While they did this, everyone could hear some rather unusual noises. The first seemed like a cross between a dinosaur and a horse, while the other one sounded more...human. _"Let me go, you creeps" _a voice shrieked, _"don't you know who I am...when my father find out what you did to me, YOU'LL BE SORRY!"_

While the near vast majority of the hero groups didn't quite recognize this voice, the Penn Racing Crew immediately knew who the guards' captive was. Finally, after giving the ropes one final tug; a young lad and his dragon came stumbling forward. As the boy fell hard onto his face, Artha's jaw nearly hit the floor upon seeing him.

"Moordryd" he cried, "what the...what are _you_ doing here, how did you get in through the portal?!" The young racer said nothing, at first; still feeling somewhat dazed from his fall. With a weary groan, Moordryd craned his head up and see the blurry image of Artha standing over him.

But once his vision cleared, seconds later; he let out a growl, jumped to his feet at drew out his Mag Staff. "Penn...if this is some kind of trick you're pulling, it's not gonna work" he seethed, "what's with the flashy light show earlier...and where are we?!" Before anyone could answer him, one of the elf guards pointed her spear mere inches away from Moordryd's Adam's Apple, eager to skewer him.

"_We_ shall ask the questions here, child" growled the guard, "why have you come, are there others with you...and what is your association with Master Artha?!" At first, Moordryd felt tempted to chuckle at the woman for addressing his rival as "Master" Artha. But due to his present situation, he realized that doing so would prove fatal for him.

With permission from Thaylog, Connor Penn asked to interrogate Moordryd himself; confessing that he had...a few encounters with him. "So granted, Master Connor" the king murmured, "though...I wonder if you will be able to get him to confess?" Just then, Lance stepped forward while casting a smug glance down at Moordryd.

"Don't give him too much credit, Sir" he chuckled, "this guy may look tough...but on the inside, he's a soft-bellied salamander." Upon hearing the insult, Moordryd snarled viciously and threatened to show the young Penn boy just how soft he was. But once more, the guards threatened to use their spears on him; should he make any attempt on the lad's life.

As this was going on; Decepshun, Moordryd's dragon, also growled at the soldiers. She despised seeing her rider being man-handled in her presence and if circumstances were different, she'd punish the strangers severely for it. But at the moment, she was restrained by some form of white rope bound around both her ankles.

At first, she tried many attempts to break free...but to no avail. There was something about the material her binds were made from that made it impossible for her to move. "Do not trouble yourself, beast" Thaylog said stoically, "even _your_ strength is incapable of snapping binds."

While still acting respectable, Kitt cautiously warned the king not to underestimate Moordryd's dragon. "Psy-Class Dragons are pretty tough, back where we come from" she stated, "and Decepshun is no exception to that. "This is true, milady" said Gabriel, "which is why our guards always travel with Mithril snares and ropes, whenever they're patrolling the village or the woods."

Feeling understandably confused by his statement, everyone asked what Mithril was and how they fashioned it into ropes. "It is a metal that exists within realms like this" Kagan the Dwarf replied, "it can be used to fashion many things; such as armor, weaponry and even rope." While the information _was_ admittedly interesting, the Penn Racers still believed Fracshun could break free.

"I'm afraid she can't" assured Gabriel, "and neither can Moordryd, Mithril is the hardest substance known in the realms." Determined to prove him wrong, Fracshun began to strain both her front and back legs; in an attempt to pull them free from the binds. But after three consecutive times, she failed and remained prostate upon the floor.

"So, now that that is settled...tell us; why have you come here" Queen Elbenor demanded, "how many of you are there and what is your association with Artha?" At first, Moordryd planned to remain silent; not wishing to appear weak in the eyes of his "enemies." But then; several people began to encircle him with weapons in hand and almost immediately, his bravado soon waned heavily.

"OKAY! I'LL TALK, I'LL TALK" he shouted, "just...don't crowd me and let my dragon go." Understandably so, King Thaylog denied Moordryd of his second request. As for the first; after giving a swift hand gesture, the guards nodded in response and backed away.

"Now, Moordryd; tell us the truth" Connor said firmly "and speak honestly...I'm not sure if these people are big on second chances." After a moment or two of silence, the lad sighed in defeat and confessed everything. He told everyone of how he originally planned to have the Dragon Eyes Crew follow Artha into...wherever he was going; believing it was some sort of scheme of theirs.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Moordryd...well, not really" Parm muttered, "b-b-but the only schemer I see is the one tied up in front of us." After this, Thaylog asked if any one of his teammates followed into the portal with him. "I went through that...portal thing on my own, if you _must _know" Moordryd grumbled, "for all I know, they're on the other side looking for me."

Having heard all he needed from him, the Shadowmanes asked the guards if they discovered anyone else within the meadow. "It is interesting that you should ask that" the captain stated, "no sooner had we captured this one, we sensed faint signs of life force energies on the other side of each of the ancient trees." It was then that he revealed that others were exploring the wood back in the other realms, seeking out the champions.

"By using our own powers, my troops and I briefly stopped the portals from closing" the captain explained, "surely enough, we found more of them and they were coming to the trees for the same reason our prisoner did; to seek out the champions." After this, the captain gave a signal and his men hurried out of the room. Upon their return, the guards brought with them several more prisoners; some of whom appearing more calm about their situation.

Upon seeing the first two of the prisoners, Danny's heart swelled and he felt a great sense of relief flow through him. One of them was a relatively lovely young lady dressed in a...strange black and red battle-suit with a red glass visor over her face. The second individual was someone who, as the other heroes claimed, could pass herself off as a member of Danny's own kin.

She was small child, roughly about preteen age with long white hair tied into a ponytail, green eyes and dark pink lipstick. Unlike Danny's jumpsuit; this child's own had thick white boots, black and white pant legs, her top was white on the left side and black on the right and she sported two different colored gloves (a white glove on her right hand and black one on the left.)

In spite of both of their hands being bound together, the ladies appeared generally unharmed. Behind them was a group of...odd looking individuals; ones that Steven seemed to recognize. One was a being who appeared to be joined at the hip, the second was what looked like a giant caterpillar, the third was a maid with two sets of arms and eyes.

The fourth member of this group was what appeared to be a small yet elegant looking female with light orange hair, a dark orange face, a dress bearing a mesh of both colors, long white gloves and on the back of her dress, there appeared to be a bow. Standing at the head of this group was what appeared to be a human teenager. But unlike typical humans, his complexion was a much lighter shade of pink; as was his hair.

He appeared to have a mild scar over his left eye. But in spite of that, he was a relatively handsome chap. He was wearing a magnificent cape, which matched well with his burgundy shirt, white pants and matching black boots and gloves. Aside from these physical traits, everyone also noticed how he sported a pair of skulls within his ear loops.

As the prisoners drew closer, both Danny and Steven cackled wildly with laughter and rushed for them. Upon seeing the ghost boy approaching her, the little girl also started laughing. Before long, the two held one another tightly in a loving hug.

"Hey, c'mon; what about me" said the young lass in red and black, "we may not be dating anymore, Danny...but aren't _I _entitled to some love too?" With a Cheshire Cat-like grin on his face, the ghost boy happily swept up the young lady into his arms; much to the disdain of Sam. Meanwhile, Steven was busy greeting the other group without pause.

"Guys...what are _you all _doing here" he asked curiously, "I thought you'd be out in space somewhere." The pink-haired lad chuckled softly and said something about a distress signal of some kind coming from Beach City." From here, he explained how the call came from Lil' Homeworld and that no one had seen the Crystal Gems come in for class yet.  
"At first, I thought it was nothing" he admitted, "but then...I decided to do the safe thing and asked Rhodonite if she could do a quick scan for your signals on earth." When it was revealed that neither Steven or the Gems life signs could be found, Lars said that he felt rather worried. "A part of me thought you might not have been on earth at all, at one point" Rhodonite interjected, "but if that were the case; we would've seen glimpses of warp pad beams projecting across the stars, even from where _we_ were."

With that, Lars said the best thing they could do was make a quick trip back to earth and see if anyone saw him. "That was when Ronaldo said he saw you guys going in the forest" he explained, "the exact reason why...he didn't know." After that, everyone could already piece together what happened next.

But then, the little woman looked up at Lars and said "Captain Lars, I predict we will be taken prisoner." Some people like Moordryd and Zoro chuckled at how "stupid" the little thing was. But White, Yellow and Blue Diamond were quick to discipline them accordingly for it; warning them to not speak ill towards any gem while they were present.

"It is not her fault" Garnet said suddenly, "Padparadscha is a Sapphire...but she is only to predict moments that have already happened." She then added that at one time, Homeworld considered such Gems to be "Off-Color." "To put it simply, it's a slur used on our world" Pearl sighed, "it means you came out wrong, that you don't work correctly or...you're flawed."

Upon looking over Padparadscha from top to bottom, Luffy couldn't help but tilt his head in confusion. "Hold it...I don't see anything wrong with you" he said bluntly, "then again, I've never seen Gem people." With a heavy heart, Steven let out a sigh and explained that Padparadscha's poor prediction abilities branded her flawed in the eyes of Homeworld.

"Any Gem who was formed differently, misshapen, seen as too weak or too small for their cut were seen as 'useless;' in the old society" he muttered bitterly, "of course...my friends and I have been trying to change that." After that, the room suddenly fell silent; which made everyone feel quite uncomfortable. Upon sensing the change in mood, Gabriel decided to help change the subject by asking Steven and Danny to introduce their compatriots to everyone.

"The gal in red is Valerie Gray" the ghost boy announced, "she's a classmate of mine, former bully of mine, former _enemy _of mine and at one time...we even dated." This bit of information highly intrigued everyone, some even asking if they were still together. "No...we aren't" Valerie confessed, "before I learned his secret, I felt that...my life was too dangerous for anyone to get close to me, so...I cut things short."

This news felt like a severe blow to everyone's hearts, especially Steven's. But Danny quickly informed everyone that the two of them became fast friends, once Valerie learned his identity. "As for the lil' lady next to her...it's complicated" he murmured, "she's...like family to me, let's leave it at that."

Rather than let everyone question him further, Gabriel showed a chapter within Danny's tome; one that depicted the young lady's origin. When they learned that the child was a clone, many of the creatures felt offended. "This...science that humans praise so highly is as deplorable as any dark magic" grumbled an elderly satyr, "why the deuce would this...'Vlad' wish to create a clone of Master Daniel?"

Though it pained him physically to do so, Danny explained how Vlad Masters was so desperate to claim him as his own son; he went as far as to try and clone him. This was made possible from the traces of ectoplasm he left behind on the battlefield. "Okay...we're following you so far" Nami muttered, "but why make the clone a girl?"

Without missing a beat, Danny confessed that he stopped trying to figure _that_ part ages ago. "Long story short; after Vlad abandoned her, I took Danielle in as part of my family" he stated proudly, "or rather...Dani." Everyone chuckled softly at this, while also adding that the name suited her well.

"Guess it's my turn for the intro now" Lars sighed, "name's Lars Barriga...or as everyone else calls me, Lars of the Stars." Afterwards, he introduced each member of his crew accordingly; from Padparadscha to Fluorite. "Together, we help protect the galaxy" Rhodonite said with a smile, "as well as help spread the Crystal Gems' message of peace and news of Era 3 wherever we go."

To say that everyone felt amazed would be a gross understatement. Luffy thought it was incredible to be in the presence of a "fellow captain," while Danny felt that Lars was living his biggest dream; exploring space. "Truth be told, we wouldn't be where we are without Steven's help" Lars sighed, "heck...I'd be dead, if he didn't save me."

Feeling both shocked and surprised, everyone (save for the Gems and Steven's family) asked how this was possible. "That is a story for another time" Thaylog stated, "meanwhile, Miss Valerie and Miss Dani share a similar reason for being who they are today. With a nod, both ladies confessed how much Danny helped their lives.

"If he didn't save me, I'd be a big puddle of green goo right now" Dani said with great praise, "as for Val...well, she'll tell you about that." Upon being put on "center stage," the young ghost hunter suddenly found herself hesitating; which was rare for her. Finally, she took a moment to collect her nerves and spoke honestly.

"Dan's telling the truth, everybody" she murmured, "we both are classmates at Casper High and I was indeed, his former enemy and...girlfriend." After this, she listed not only every moment she spent hunting him but the times she often bullied him and his friends at school as well. This news caused every eye in the room to glare at her with ice cold looks in their eyes.

"Why would you do such things to the lad" demanded a flustered looking minotaur, "what has he ever done to you're your ire?!" Before Valerie could answer, Danny chuckled sheepishly and raised his hand; catching everyone's attention. "While I can't explain why she used to bully me" he admitted, "I...maay have inadvertently earned her wrath as Danny Phantom."

Confused by this reveal, several people requested to know what he did that would earn such hatred. "The whole thing wasn't entirely _my _fault, though" Danny exclaimed, "Cujo did most of the work." Alas, this explanation did little to clear the air; as everyone asked to know who...or what this "Cujo" was.

Before he could answer, Danny suddenly overheard the sounds of a little puppy yipping. He turned around and before he could react, he was tackled to the floor by a little green puppy; one that proceeded to lick his cheeks affectionately. "O-Okay, buddy...Okay" he cried between laughs, "enough of that, let me stand up first."

The puppy let out a yip in response, leapt off of Danny and proceeded to bounce around with joy in front of the others. Naturally, the sight of this pup caused almost everyone to gush adorably. However, the others were rather...put off by the look of its green form.

"I may still be new to the creatures of Earth" White Diamond murmured uneasily, "but...are hounds supposed to be green?" As expected, many people responded with a "no;" proclaiming green was never a natural fur color for dogs or puppies. "He looks like this because he's a _ghost_ dog" Danny said matter-of-factly, "more specifically, he was one of the guard dogs that used to help provide security for Axion Labs; a place where Valerie's father works back where I live."

Upon hearing this statement, the aforementioned girl gasped in disbelief and presumed Danny may be lying to everyone. Rather than offer up a rebuttal however; Danny knelt down towards Cujo, unclipped his collar and tossed it over towards Valerie. "Look at his tag, Val" he suggested, "notice anything...familiar?"

At first, she did not wish to comply to her friend's request; thinking it might be some sort of trick. But when she saw the pleading look in his eyes, her resolve started to break down slightly. _"Damn it, Danny" _she groaned mentally, _"fine...but I'm only doing this because we're friends!" _

After that, she fumbled the collar in her hand slightly until she spotted the dog tag at the center. Upon turning it over, she saw something that almost made her eyes pop out from her head. There, on the little silver tag in black letters were the words "Axion Labs," along with the company's logo.

"Holy crud...Danny was telling the truth" she whispered, "but that still doesn't explain why it destroyed company property and caused my dad to lose his job there...for a time." When she asked Danny this same question, he responded in saying that Cujo never wanted to destroy the place. "He was looking for something" the ghost boy explained, "something that was buried within the original wall foundations from ages ago.

Before Danny could reveal what the item was; Gabriel smiled, snapped his fingers and summoned it out of thin air. It was a small squeaky toy, one that looked like a pink bear. "That's it..._that's _what the pupster wanted" murmured Beast Boy in confusion, "a squeaker?"

With a sheepish laugh in his voice, Danny said that the toy in question must've been precious to Cujo; when he was alive. When his ghost first emerged, he tried to get it back but it wasn't in its usual spot. "That's all well and good" Pearl interjected, "but that still doesn't explain how this little sweetie could cause any damage to anything." It was here that Steven reminded her that, even when their babies, animals could _still_ be destructive...somewhat.

"Ah, c'mon" Moordryd said mockingly, "what could this lil' shrimp do, bite our ankles...wreck our shoes?" Soon after that, the lad broke out into a fit of mocking laughter; which Cujo found quite annoying. As the wee pup started growling, Team Phantom grew nervous and immediately begged Moordryd to stop.

"C'mon, now" Lars chimed in, "are you seriously afraid of a little puppy?" Upon being called "little," Cujo let out a vicious growl; one that sounded as deep as a fully grown Rottweiler's. Then, Usopp suddenly noticed Cujo's eyes glowing a deep shade of red.

"Um...buddy, you should probably stop laughing now" he murmured fearfully, "I don't think he likes it." Within moments, everyone else saw the glow in Cujo's eyes. But they also noticed that he was growing in height exponentially.

Again and again, many of the heroes tried to get Moordryd to stop. But unfortunately, he didn't hear them; which would soon prove to be a huge mistake on his part. Eventually, his laughter slowly died down when he saw a large shadow looming over him. Said shadow grew taller and taller until it became as big as a Black Draconium Psi-Class Dragon. After taking in a nervous gulp, Moordryd looked over his shoulder nervously and saw a terrifying sight. Standing behind him was what he presumed to be Cujo...but somehow, he seemed to have underwent a sudden growth spurt.

In seconds, the hound caught sight of Moordryd and let out a vicious growl. "Ah...Ha-ha, heeey...buddy" he chuckled nervously, "listen, you know I wasn't serious about all that stuff I said...right?" In response to his inquiry, Cujo let out a thundering roar and gave chase after him.

For a moment or two, everyone could only watch the scene in silence. That is to say, _most_ of them watched it in silence; others like Amethyst, Luffy, Lance and even Fracshun couldn't help but laugh. "This is all very...amusing, in a way" murmured another elven royal, "but shouldn't the 'champions' step in and try to save him?"

After laughing for a couple more seconds, Danny calmed himself down and volunteered to do the job. "All I need is Cujo's squeaky toy" Danny stated, "so...Your Highness, if it's not too much trouble..." Before the lad could finish, Gabriel happily tossed the toy into the ghost child's open hands; wishing him luck.

After that, Danny waited patiently for Moordryd and Cujo to get close enough to him. When the moment finally came, he leapt out and blocked the large ghost hound's path; while Moordryd continued running fearfully in circles. Cujo growled angrily, displeased that he was cut off from his quarry and glared down at Danny.

"Easy there, boy...don't get excited" Danny whispered calmly, "you remember me, right...we're buddies." Despite his pleas, they did little to dampen Cujo's anger. Upon sensing that he wasn't getting through to him 100%, Danny decided to break out his secret weapon; the squeaky toy.

He took the bear in his hands and gave it three good squeezes, causing it to squeak softly after each time he did. The moment these sounds reached his ears, Cujo's ferocious demeanor crumbled and was replaced with the panting face of an excited dog. "Hey there, buddy" Danny murmured adorably, "forget this big ol' meanie...wanna play with Squeaky instead?"

Without a moment's pause, the ghost hound barked loudly in response and began begging Danny to hand the toy to him. "Okay...on the count of three, see if you can catch it" the ghost boy said with a smile, "one...two...THREE!" With that proclamation, he tossed the toy into the air; causing Cujo to leap after it.

Upon doing so, the ghost dog suddenly shrank back down to his earlier puppy form before catching the squeaky toy in mid-air. Soon after, he landed safely back onto the floor and proceeded to nibble on his toy happily. Everyone, even the castle residents, couldn't help but murmur adorably at the sight.

"See, Cujo's not a bad dog" Danny said while petting the pup, "he's really nice, once you get to know him." Had she not seen what she just witnessed, Valerie would've been inclined to disagree. But after seeing the evidence for herself, she was more than willing to give him the benefit of the doubt...for now.

Meanwhile, the Shadowmanes stood before their collective allies and gestured their hands in Danny's direction. "Do you see, now" inquired Gabriel, "Master Daniel could've ignored what had just happened or Master Artha could've told him not to get involved...the former chose to save him, instead." King Thaylog nodded in agreement with his son's words and proclaimed that Danny truly was a hero.

"That _was _rather impressive, Your Majesties" said a small yet radiant sprite, "but it will take more than that for him to earn the title of knighthood, as it will with the others." Upon hearing the word "knighthood;" Valerie, Dani, Moordryd, Lars and his crew all murmured softly in confusion. "Could someone explain to me what's going on here" cried Rhodonite in distress, "what's this...knighthood thing and how does it involve our friends?"

Upon sensing everyone's confusion, Gabriel called for everyone's attention and said the matter would be put up for debate. Before starting said debate however, the elf prince approached the groups of heroes and bowed respectfully. "This may take a while, everyone" he informed politely, "why not go and explore the rest of the village while you wait?"

Naturally, everyone felt it was a good idea; thinking it would be a good way to help clear their heads. "HEY! What about us" Moordryd called out from behind, "in case you've all forgotten, some of us are a bit restricted here!" At first, everyone felt tempted to beat the boy soundly for his impertinence.

But King Thaylog held them all back, believing that Moordryd had suffered enough indignities for one day. "What are we to do with him, then" inquired a man who looked like a wizard, "and what of the others, we do not know how much of a danger they could be." For what felt like ages, the Shadowmane Family stood silent; as if lost in thought.

Afterwards; Gabriel turned towards the captives and then, to the champions. Finally, an idea began to form in his mind; one that he thought could work out for all of them.

(Line Break)

Sometime after the whole episode in the Great Hall, everyone was walking around somewhere outside. At the head of the group was Prince Gabriel's son, Avery; who agreed to act as a sort of "tour guide" for them. During their outing; everyone brought Valerie, Dani, Lars, the Off Colors and even Moordryd down to the Tailor's Shoppe for a brief clothing change. At first, they were against it; mostly because some of them were...skeptical of the strange beings.

But with Danny, Steven and Connor's help; they were willing to give them a chance. After leaving the shop, Avery led everyone down to the village apple orchard; home of (as he claimed) the best tasting apples in the world. While they walked, Danny brought the ladies up to speed on what was happening.

"So, wait...this is all real" questioned Dani, "the castle, the village, all those creatures...they're all real." In response to her inquiry, Danny's former enemies appeared and proclaimed that it was all as real as they were. "It's not that we don't believe you guys" murmured Valerie, "it's just...I feel like we've walked into a fairy tale."

Upon hearing the comment; Greg Universe sighed blissfully and proclaimed that sometimes, fairy tales can come true. For him, meeting Rose was like something out of one. "Okay...so, say that this _is_ all real and those guys back there really _were_ magical creatures" Lars surmised, "what I want to know is...what do they want with you guys?" At first, no one chose to answer him; thinking the lad might think they're lying to him.

But then; the caterpillar-like Gem, whom Lars called Fluorite, pleaded for someone to tell them the secret. "We haaave seen maaany thiiings, while explooooring the universsssse" she said slowly, "nothing you can tellll us will be toooo shocking." At first; everyone wondered why the being was speaking in such slow, drawn out utterances.

But Steven quickly said that it was all part of her personality. "She's a fusion made up of six different types of Gems" he explained, "when she talks slowly, it's her way of making sure every part of her is able to speak their thoughts." Despite the fact that the explanation seemed utterly weird, everyone decided to hold their tongues on the matter.

In time, everyone reached the orchard to find a wide field populated by magnificent apple trees. "YUMMY" Luffy cheered loudly, "let's go get some, I'm hungry!" As if sensing his thoughts; Beast Boy, Amethyst, Beau and Otto hurried after the young pirate. Within moments, the group attempted to collect as many apples as they could.

Unfortunately for Beau, he was unable to climb up and get any; due to the branch being so high up. Upon seeing this, Avery waved his hand and one of the fruits was enveloped in a light blue aura. Soon after, it gently broke off the branch and floated over towards the dragon; who grunted loudly with approval.

"How the heck did you do that" gasped Dani, "do you have superpowers or something?" Avery chuckled heartily at the young ghost girl and said she was "partially correct" in her assumption. "This place is just too weird" sighed Valerie, "then again...I've traveled into the Ghost Zone with Danny; so, who am I to talk."

While all this was going on, the boys and Amethyst were happily chomping into their apples; savoring every morsel before swallowing. "Hey! Blue, Yellow, White; why not try one" the quartz gem shouted, "they're really good!" As expected, the three Diamonds recoiled slightly; as if disgusted by the idea.

"What's the big deal" grumbled Moordryd, "they're just eating some apples and yet, you three look like they're doing something gross." With an angry scowl upon her face, Yellow Diamond dismissed his comment and proclaimed that eating was "gross." "How would you know" said Otto while chomping into his apple, "have you ever tried it before?"

At first, the Diamonds did not respond but only because they couldn't think up a reply. Then, Blue said that simply feeling the bits sliver down one's throat would feel...disturbing. "C'mon, give it a shot" Beast Boy urged, "don't think about the chewing or the swallowing...only the taste.

After that, he tossed three apples over to the Diamonds and waited for them to try a bite. After a minute or two of hesitation, the three Diamonds each took a slow nibble of the apples; all while whimpering timidly. But once their mouths tasted the fruits' juices, they suddenly froze.

Not long after, they proceeded to gobble down the rest of their apples; cores and all. Upon finishing, they each let out deep yet sensual moans of delight. Of course, seeing their Diamonds in such a state caused Yellow and Blue Pearl to become worried. "My Diamond, are you well" cried YP, "did those...things poison you somehow?"

When she managed to snap out of her euphoric state, Yellow Diamond suddenly burst into a fit of jolly laughter. "These...'apples,' as Avery calls them, poisoned me with pleasure" she giggled, "this is...amazing!" Much to the Crystal Gems' surprise, Blue and White couldn't help but agree.

"I wonder if it would be possible to grow things like this back on Homeworld" Blue Pearl whispered, "do you think other Gems might enjoy...eating?" The Diamonds were unsure what their people would think but it was still an idea worth considering, nonetheless. Before the ladies could speak up again, Moordryd rudely clears his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Sorry to disrupt...whatever's going on here" he muttered, "but I'd still like to know what these freaks want with all of us...or more specifically, Penn and his pals!" After taking a moment to consider Moordryd's words, Avery realized he was right and decided to get to the point. But at the same time, he suggested talking about it while finishing their tour.

Upon taking his idea into consideration; Moordryd, Valerie, Dani, Lars and his crew all nodded slightly in agreement and urged him to lead the way. After departing the orchard, Avery led everyone around the castle gardens; a place his mother often spent her afternoons. During their walk, he got right to the point on the reason behind why everyone was brought into his world.

"To make a long story short, my family wishes to honor your friends for all the heroic deeds they've done" Avery explained, "they wish to do so by having each of them be knighted." The moment they heard this reveal, each of the straggler groups responded in different ways. Moordryd tipped over his own feet in surprise, Lars fell backwards off the bench he was sitting in, Valerie almost choked herself while sniffing a flower and Dani's jaw almost fell through the grass.

Meanwhile, the Off Colors were rather confused by this reveal; considering that they never heard of knights before. To which Avery explained that after the ceremony, Steven and the others will become official champions for their universes; soldiers to protect their homes from evil. "Hey, that sounds a little like us" said the left head of Rutile, "maybe Steven could join our crew" suggested the right head of Rutile.

Fluorite simply smiled at the young lads, apparently pleased with the news. Rhodonite, despite her still apparent confusion on the matter, still offered a thumbs up with all for of her hands. Only Padparadscha seemed silent throughout the whole thing. Then, at last; she looked up at everyone and said "everyone...something amazing is going to happen to our new friends."

Everyone giggled lightly at her "prediction" while doing their best not to insult her. Then, Moordryd suddenly let out a sarcastic laugh. "Is this a joke" he cried, "why would _anyone_ want to honor the Stable Brat?!" Infuriated by his insults, Beau was ready to fight the young racer to defend Artha's honor.

At the same time, those like Luffy or Steven thought Moordryd was being unfair to him. "Guys like me and Wonn, _we're _the _real _champs" Moordryd proclaimed, "_we_ have the stats, the achievements, the gear and the notoriety to prove it." While everyone else was prepared to scold him for being such a braggart, a soft voice suddenly called for silence from not too far away.

With a start, everyone turned to find Gabriel approaching them with several other creatures following up from behind. "The mark of a _true _champion comes not from the awards they receive or how many people praise their name" he declared, "it comes from inspiring others through feats of skill, virtue, wits and heart...which is what they shall try and show to all of us." Upon hearing this announcement, the six lads stared at the prince confusedly.

"With all due respect, Gabriel...what are you talking about" questioned Steven, "how are we to show those things to everyone?" Rather than answer him outright, several other creatures decided to take the floor and speak. "Gabriel is among one of my closest friends; thus, I cannot fully denounce his wishes" Mako stated, "thus...myself and representatives from every known race of this world wish to present a challenge unto the six of you."

Feeling both intrigued yet still rather cautious, Danny asked them all what sort of challenge they had in mind. "Like most knights, you will have to earn your ranks" a white-scaled dragon decreed, "thus...you shall face six separate tests to prove your worth to us." When he heard the word "tests," Luffy immediately assumed it was something school related.

"No, you doofus" cried Beast Boy, "they want us to try and test out our skills!" With this simple explanation, it all became much clearer for the young rubber man. "Okay...so, what are we talkin'" he asked, "do we gotta fight somebody, climb something...what?" Several people chuckled a little at Luffy's spunk, even Nami couldn't help but giggle softly.

"You are...partially correct on your assumptions, lad" Thaylog replied, "the first trial begins this afternoon; so...rest well and be ready." With that said, everyone (with the exception of the champions and their friends, left the area to prepare. "Hey...Garnet, was it" whispered Jack, "can your 'Future Vision' tell us if the boys will be successful in these trials?"

For a moment or so, she did not answer; which led everyone to think she was lost in thought. But then, she faced the portly ghost hunter and proclaimed "I _could_ tell you...but that would ruin the surprise." With that idea shot down; all everyone could do, after that was hope for the best.

But something in each of their bellies told them that at some point, things were going to get crazy.

(First AN: Good news is, our boys could become honest to goodness knights; something Pearl obviously finds appealing. The bad news is...they'll have to earn their knighthood; which is understandable. What sort of trials will our heroes face, will they be able to survive them...and whatever happened of the likes of Skeleton King and Cain earlier.

Find out next time, when the Contest of Champions begins.)

(Second AN: At the request of one of my reviewers, ages ago; I've decided to bring in Valerie, Dani and Lars into the fray. After suddenly disappearing in their worlds, one would expect them all to be trying to find them; am I right. In any case, what assistance will they provide for the events ahead...stay tuned.)

(Third AN: The event Danny describes that involves himself, Cujo and Valerie is a reference to the DP episode; Shades of Grey.)

(Fourth AN: As the Shadowmanes described, the rope they used to bind Moordryd and Fracshun was made of Mithril; which is a metal substance found within Tolkien's Lord of the Rings universe. This substance has also been referenced in other fantasy media as well. But in spite of this, I hold zero ownership on the name.)

(Final AN: Although Danielle/Dani is Danny Phantom/Fenton's clone and is later living under the alibi as being his cousin; from here on out, she will have a sort of sisterly role to him. This is something many Danny Phantom fans have done for years; which to be honest, makes much more sense than having Dani be his cousin.)


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Test of Combat

The Test of Combat

Over the past day or so, news of the young heroes' upcoming trials spread like wildfire across the world (Gabriel's world that is.) From far and wide, all manner of peoples and creatures came to Overon to see these young outsiders test their mettle. During that time, each of the lads were prepping themselves for the trials ahead; being fitted in the proper armor and clothing for them.

"Uh...tell me again, Gabe" Danny murmured uneasily, "exactly, _why_ do we need to wear this stuff?" The other five heroes echoed the same inquiry, while also adding that it felt a little weird having armor on. "Do not worry, my friends" assured the Elf Prince, "this is simply for protection during your first trial."

Upon hearing the word "protection," a fearful chill suddenly ran down the boys' collective spines. "Hearing you say that makes me think we could get hurt during these tests" Artha said with a nervous gulp, "but that won't happen...right?" For a moment or two, the elf prince didn't answer him; which made the boys feel all the more nervous.

"Nay, lads" King Thaylog said with a hearty chuckle, "none of you will get hurt...as long as you go through each trial carefully and without fear." While the answer wasn't a straight one, something in the king's words helped put the boys' hearts at ease. "Just remember...the trials are not about winning or losing" Gabriel explained, "it's about testing your skills and getting though each of them together as one unit, like knights do on the battlefield."

After hearing the prince's explanation, the six lads agreed to watch each other's backs; if the need arose. "I just have to warn you guys, I often 'play hard'" Luffy stated, "so...if we have to fight anything, make sure not to get in my way." With sly grins slowly crossing their faces, the other five lads faced Luffy and responded with "I was going to say the same thing to _you._"

After that; Luffy shared a brief warrior-style forearm handshake with the others, while Steven simply high-fived them. "I dunno about the rest of you" said the young gem/human hybrid, "but I'm...actually feeling kind of excited." The other lads couldn't help but agree, some of them believing the experience might be fun.

"That is the spirit, lads" chuckled Thaylog, "now...make your final preparations and meet us outside, the trials will begin shortly after." With that said, he and Gabriel were just about ready to leave them alone; when the prince suddenly gasped in sudden realization. "Oh...hang it all" he cried suddenly, "there is still one final thing that needs to be done."

Upon saying this, Gabriel clasped his hands over his mouth into what looked like a "prayer gesture" and began chanting softly in Elvish. Then, mere seconds after that, the tips of his fingers begin to glow; which makes the heroes feel quite concerned. Then, they watched as he approached them slowly while raising his hands up.

"Um...dude, what are you doing" murmured Beast Boy warily, "why are your fingers glowing like that?" Instead of answering him, Gabriel turned each of the boys around so that their necks were facing him. After that, he began tracing an odd symbol on each of them with his glowing fingertips.

Once finished, Gabriel backed away from them and blew on his hands lightly; which caused the odd glow to suddenly disappear. This same thing happened with the symbols on each of the boys' necks. With his task finished; Gabriel said his farewells to the heroes, wished them good fortune on their trials and proceeded to leave.

"Wait...what did you do just now" questioned Artha, "did you write some kind of words on our necks or something?" Gabriel nodded slightly and confessed that while it wasn't really any sort of "word" or series of words; he _did _indeed, draw something onto them. "All will become clear, gentlemen; when the first trial begins" he said reassuringly, "have patience."

After that, he proceeded his way out of the room; leaving the six young heroes behind to contemplate on what just happened.

(Line Break)

In time, everyone from around the world was escorted to a magnificent city; where they were soon being seated within a large arena. The structure itself reminded the Straw Hats of the Corrida Coliseum from Dressrosa, while the Titans and Team Phantom were reminded of the Roman Coliseum. Aside from them, everyone could see that the rows of seats were filling up with all manner of creatures; each of whom appearing eager for the coming spectacle.

On the far right side of the arena, in a spot that almost seemed to look like an ancient skybox; everyone could see the Shadowmane Family entering and taking their seats. There, they would be overlooking the entire event below. Approaching them from behind was a trio of centaurs; one that had the look of a middle-aged warrior king, the second being a female (possibly his queen) and the third, a youngling that looked almost seventeen.

The male had a mane of long grayish-white hair and a magnificent beard of the same color. He had piercing green eyes, sported a silver chest-plate over his human torso, his beard hair had been braided into a small decorative knot at the tip and had a pair of long, pointed ears on both sides of his head. The female centaur was a touch smaller in stature, compared to her husband.

But she also had the look of a warrior with her scimitar sword hanging behind her back, her strong hooves and though she was slightly shorter than her mate, Xanthia certainly didn't appear helpless. Her hair was like a sheet of gold that stretched halfway down her back, her eyes were as blue as the sea and like her king, the female's ears were also long and pointed. As for the young centaur, he was the same stature has his mother but had the same fierce look in his eyes that Zaid had.

But what made him stand out was the chest-plate armor he wore. In the sunlight, even where they sat; Nami could see its radiant gold shine. But while _she_ was captivated by the lad's armor, others were drawn more to the young centaur himself. "What manner of organic creatures are _they_" Peridot murmured in confusion, "their top half is human...but they have the bottoms of those...horse things Garnet's Ruby side talks about."

After taking a moment to get over her initial excitement, Connie cleared her throat and made an attempt to explain what centaurs were to the Gems. But after hearing most of her words, they suddenly felt a shiver of uneasiness slither up their backs. "It is difficult enough to understand how _Steven_ can exist as a hybrid" Yellow Diamond muttered, "how is it possible for a human and horse hybrid to exist?!"

Upon hearing this, Nico Robin turned towards the trio and proclaimed she had seen far stranger things; during her time as part of Luffy's crew. Meanwhile, over at the "skybox" platform; both the centaur trio greeted the Shadowmanes fondly and laid themselves down comfortably beside Thaylog. Due to their horse half, sitting upon chairs was impossible.

Thus, they found comfort resting said half on a carpet spread across the floor. Upon taking one last overview of the attendance, Thaylog sensed that the time had come for the trials to begin. "FRIENDS, FAMILY, ALLIES OF ALL RACES AND VISITORS FROM BEYOND THIS REALM" Thaylog announced loudly, "I BID YOU WELCOME TO OUR FIRST EVER CONTEST OF CHAMPIONS!"

Everyone cheered wildly, after the elf king made his declaration; even the likes of the Fentons or Amethyst couldn't help but get into the spirit of things. "C'mon, boys; you can do it" Garnet shouted while waving a sign over her head, "we all believe in you!" Before long, nearly everyone else began to feel swept up in the excitement...save for a few of them.

"This is ridiculous, showing such behavior" White Diamond groaned, "I can never imagine acting this way around others; right Yellow, Blue?" Much to her surprise, the leading Diamond Matriarch did not receive a response to her inquiry. Just as she was about to speak again, her voice was then drowned out by the sudden and fierce cries of her fellow Diamonds.

"Come on, Steven" shouted Yellow, "show them what it means to be a Gem!" As for Blue; while _her_ cheering wasn't quite as loud or boisterous, she still did her best to show her support for her little one. "You can do this, Steven" she cried with a smile, "just...be careful."

After everyone had their fill of cheering and shouting words of encouragement, the elder male centaur rose and gestured at the guards to sound off the fanfare; thus signaling the start of the trials. The troops followed suite and blew a soft yet powerful melody from their curved horns. When the horns stopped playing, seconds later; the male centaur approached the "skybox's" railing and saluted the crowd.

"To all new faces among us, I am Zaid, _Aleph_ of the island nation of Zeru" he explained, "and on behalf of the Shadowmanes and my family; my mate, Xanthia and our son, Valerious...I bid you welcome to our island's Grand Arena!" After everyone had a moment to shout out words of thanks to him; Zaid called for silence, once again. "For centuries, this arena has the place where all members of our armies train to become great warriors" he said proudly, "and it is here where we shall bear the champions' first trial; the Test of Combat!"

As everyone broke out into a fit of cheers, the rest of our heroes found themselves confused by the title Zaid gave himself earlier. "What's an...aleph, exactly" questioned Connie, "is that some sort of chief or king?" Avery turned towards the young human and nodded slightly in response; explaining that while they did not have a "king," centaurs lived under the rule and protection of chieftains or "alephs" in their language.

"Zaid himself has ruled over his people for over five decades" Gabriel added, "but do not let his age fool you, he's still quite light on his hooves." Yellow suddenly found herself intrigued by the elf's words, wondering how he would fare against a Quartz or Agate Gem's abilities. But then, her train of thought halted; when she caught sight of the boys entering the arena.

The moment they did, the applause and cheering suddenly died down; which seemed to confuse the boys' entourage. "What's the matter with you people" Cyborg shouted, "show these guys some love, if y'all want some action!"

Alas, not one of them answered his request; which made everyone feel quite concerned. That's when they heard it, all the whispers and speculations being passed about from person to person. "Is this some sort of crude jest" murmured a fairy floating behind Lapis, "the fat child looks too small to even lift a sword, let alone _use_ one."

Almost immediately, the water gem knew that it was Steven the fairy was referring to; which caused her teeth to gnash tensely. Elsewhere, Lance could overhear some tribal people talking about his brother. "That lad is as scrawny as a tree branch" one of them chortled, "what chance does he think he has against the beast?"

Upon hearing mention of a "beast" being involved, Lance suddenly grew worried and was about to tell his father the news. When suddenly, a pair of centaur guards blew a loud trumpeting sound through some odd-looking curved horns. When they finally stopped, Zaid rose from his spot and called for attention.

"In battle or in life; a warrior must be brave, courageous and able to look into the eyes of Fear or Death and stand their ground" he proclaimed, "thus, for this first trial; these lads must test their mettle against one of the mightiest beasts in all the realms...the Gryphon." With that said, the door on the western side of the arena suddenly burst open and something soon came charging into the battlefield. It was a massive beast, one that (in the eyes of Greg and the Gems) appeared half as big as the Gem Temple back in Beach City with the body of a lion and the wings and head of a falcon.

The humans, the Monkey Team and even several of Danny's ghost allies stared at the creature in utter astonishment; while the Gemfolk either tilted their heads in confusion or came close to gagging. "What in the stars is _that_" the Rutile Twins said in unison, "we've never seen anything like it!" Upon hearing the question, Connie decided to help explain things to the Gems...once her excitement died down, of course.

"It's called a Gryphon" she said as calmly as possible, "it's considered to be one of the most famous of mythical creatures." While they found her description to be moderately informative, the Gems (particularly the Diamonds) were rather put off by the creature's appearance. "The one half of it reminds me of Steven's lion" murmured Peridot uneasily, "but...why does it have the head and wings of a bird thing?"

Greg lightly chuckled at the Gem's demeanor and said that the history of griffins was too long to discuss, at the moment. "All I can say is if they're ever upset, Griffins can be pretty fierce" he stated, "we're talkin' Jasper levels of angry...but _ten _times worse here!" Upon hearing Mr. Universe description of the creature, a sense of worry soon washed over the Gems.

"Guys, don't worry so much" Tucker said confidently, "with all their weird powers working together, that thing won't stand a chance." After taking a moment to consider the young techno geek's words, everyone found themselves becoming a little more at ease and believed things might turn out okay. But then, they suddenly heard the boys shrieking in pain down below.

Using her spyglass, Nami took a look at them in the arena floor and saw the boys clutching at the back of their necks painfully. At the same time, she also noticed odd symbols glowing where their fingers were gripping. "What the...What's going on" she demanded, "what are those symbols and who put them there?!"

Not long after, a young lady was seen approaching the group and she greeted them all with a bow. "Greetings, outsiders" she greeted kindly, "I am Elyon, Princess of Anon and Master Avery's wife." After a while, everyone greeted her with either a bow or a simple "hello;" with the exception of the Off Colors, who proceeded to ask Lars what a princess was.

"Well...Princesses are like royalty" he replied, "more specifically, they're the daughters of a king and queen." After this explanation, Rhodonite questioned if she was part of Gabriel's family; considering that she was a princess. "Nay, noble being from the stars" she answered respectably, "I am from a _human_ kingdom, Gabriel's kinfolk are Elves."

Without missing a beat, Amethyst scratched her head and murmured "ain't they the same thing...I mean, you're both organics." Before the conversation could go on much further, after that; Zoro cleared his throat loudly and tried to bring everyone's focus back towards the boys' trial. "Ah, yes; thank you for the reminder, sword-fighting human" White said appreciatively, "tell us...why are those symbols on their necks."

After taking a moment to consider her words, Princess Elyon explained that many creatures thought victory would come too easily; if the lads attempted to use their powers. "As such, Prince Gabriel had an idea" she stated, "those symbols on their necks are magical elven runes, which will temporarily cut off the champions' from using their powers." With that simple phrase, it felt as though everyone fell apart like glass statues.

"Are...you...SERIOUS" roared Nami, "how can they hope to last against _that thing_ without any of their powers?!" With a small smile spreading 'cross her face, Princess Elyon said that was the exact point Gabriel was trying to make. "To prove to everyone here that they _are _worthy of knighthood, your comrades must succeed without the use of _any_ of their abilities" she explained, "no shortcuts, no magic and now superhuman skills."

Despite the princess' informative explanation, it did little to shake away the fear they all harbored inside. "B-B-But...But Luffy's powers _always_ helped him win in battle" Chopper whimpered, "without them, he could be killed!" No sooner had the little reindeer said this, some of the others began to fear the same thing.

However, only a select few chose to keep up their reserve; Antauri, Jazz, Nico Robin, Connor, Raven and Garnet. "How can you all be so calm about this" Moordryd shrieked, "even _I _don't want to see them get mauled!" Robin laughed softly in her throat and shook her head slightly at the young racer, telling him to watch the trial first before making assumptions.

Meanwhile, down below; the boys were about to find out the hard way that their powers were gone. "Okay, ya rat with wings" chuckled Danny, "time to ruffle your feathers." With that said, he raised his hands high and loudly shouted out three simple words; "I'M GOING GHOST!"

After a moment or two of standing still with his arms held high, the young teen was surprised to see that nothing had changed. Once more, he shouted out his famous battle cry and once more, nothing seemed to happen. "What's going on" he whispered, "why can't I go ghost?"

Upon seeing Danny struggling to summon _his_ power, Luffy soon stepped forward and looked more than ready for a fight. With his left hand clenched tightly into a fist, he drew it back slightly; as if prepping for a punch. But then, as he moved it further back; he suddenly fell over onto the ground.

"What the...What the hell's going on" Luffy exclaimed, "my arms don't feel rubbery anymore!" One by one; the boys suddenly discovered, much to their horror, that they couldn't access any of their powers. This left them to wonder how they could possibly fight against the Gryphon.

At that moment, they suddenly heard several objects clattering behind them. The boys turned around and saw what looked like a pile of swords, spears, axes and shields on the ground. "Quickly, lads; arm yourselves" Valerious shouted from above, "the beast will soon be free of its binds!"

Curious, everyone took a look over at the Gryphon and saw that it was currently being held back by some kind of chain leash. This meant that very soon, it will break free and come straight for them. Without a moment's hesitation, they rushed over to the pile and collected their weapons.

Not long after that, the gryphon let out a powerful shriek while trying to pull itself free from its chain. With all the strength it could muster, the creature stomped forward slowly; causing the links of the leash to strain. After giving one last pull, the chain snapped off the wall and the gryphon was free.

For a brief moment, the boys stared at the beast with mixed looks of terror and wonderment. _"That thing would be so cool...if it wasn't going to hurt us" _thought Beast Boy, _"how are we supposed to take it down without our powers?"_ Before he could think too much on the matter, the green changeling suddenly felt himself being tackled to the ground.

Upon recovering, Beast Boy saw that it was Steven who tackled him. "Dude, what is your deal" he grumbled, "didn't Gabe say we that we need to work together?!" In response, the young hybrid explained how the gryphon came close to attacking him.

But he managed to knock Beast Boy out of the way, just as it got within range of him. "Oh...heh-heh, right" Beast Boy chuckled sheepishly, "thanks for the save, dude." In response; Steven smiled, gave him a thumbs up and helped him off the sand. "No time to get chummy now, guys" shouted Danny from far away, "look alive!"

Just as he said this, the gryphon's eyes glared over in the ghost boy's direction and made another charge. This time however, he was ready to defend himself. Using the spear in his hands, he swept it across the floor; sending a cloud of sand into the air.

The particles flew into the gryphon's eyes, which left him momentarily blinded. This gave Artha the chance to signal the others to attack. "Luffy, go for the legs" he shouted, "once he's down, we can finish it!" This was the sort of thing the young pirate had been waiting for, from the moment they armored up.

Without pause, he hurried over to the pile and collected a sword and a shield. Then, he rushed toward the gryphon from the rear; poised to slice his sword into its back left ankle. But alas; the moment he delivered the blow, the blade barely nicked at its skin.

Without his enhanced strength, he could only leave a tiny scar on the gryphon's ankle; which looked more like a paper cut, to a creature of such size. _"Man, if I still had my powers; this would be over by now" _Luffy groaned in his head, _"guess I gotta find another way to take it down a notch!"_

(Some time later)

An hour had passed since the trial started and miraculously enough, the boys were still hanging in strong. At the same time, though; they were barely able to land a hard blow to the gryphon. While Danny's earlier sand attack provided a momentary distraction, he knew the creature would be onto him now; if he tried it a second time.

Meanwhile, Artha and Luffy attempted to use their spears to prod at it; hoping that they'd be able to pierce through its fur. But unfortunately, they could soon feel their bodies wearing out from all the dodging and fighting they've done earlier. "Guys, I've got an idea" Chiro said suddenly, "could any of you give me a lift, I wanna see if I can get on its back!"

While the others were understandably confused by his notion, Chiro assured them that he had an idea. "Okay, dude; we'll trust you" Danny murmured with a wary tone, "I just hope you know what you're doing." With that said; he, Artha and Luffy stood together in a line and formed a sort of ramp with their shields.

After taking a moment to collect his nerves, he ran forward as fast as he could up the "ramp" and made a desperate leap into the air. Jinmay and the Hyperforce watched with bated breath, as their friend hovered slightly in midair. Then, Chiro landed safely yet unceremoniously onto the gryphon's back.

"Okay, bird" he growled softly, "you're about to feel a little pain in your neck...and I mean that literally!" With that said, Chiro made his way over towards the gryphon's neck; all while drawing out his sword. But just as the lad came within an arm's reach of "victory," the gryphon suddenly looked over its shoulder and spotted Chiro with sword in hand.

Alarmed by this sight, the creature started bouncing and bucking madly; desperate to through Chiro off. After a few moments of being flailed about, the poor lad was sent flying towards the eastern wall of the arena. But then, at the second to last moment; Steven caught him in his arms and they landed back on the sand.

"Thanks for the save" coughed Chiro softly, "got any ideas on how to take this thing down?" For a moment or two, Steven didn't answer; he simply stared at the gryphon with a rather confused stare. After not receiving an answer from him for what felt like ages, Chiro snapped Steven out of his daze and asked if he was okay.

"I am...it's just...I really haven't been thinking about _killing_ the Gryphon" murmured Steven, "and neither has Beast Boy, if you can believe it." To say that this response both surprised and confused Chiro would be a gross understatement. "Danny, Luffy and Artha gave us the same look earlier" Steven said with a light chuckle, "but trust us, we know what we're doing."

At the same time, over on the other side of the arena; Beast Boy was giving a similar explanation to Danny, Luffy and Artha. "Think about it, guys" he began, "he's been swiping at us and charging at us all this time...but have we yet to see the critter _fly_ out of here yet?" Upon hearing this suggestion, everyone turned towards the gryphon and noticed something...rather odd about its wings.

Anytime it tried to spread them open and attempt to fly, the gryphon's wings would suddenly tense up; causing the creature to wail painfully. It was then that they all realized the truth; somehow, the gryphon's wings were hurt. Upon coming to this realization, Beast Boy and Steven proclaimed that they had to help it; no matter the risks.

"You think I've got scales for brains" cried Artha, "that thing wants to eat us, it doesn't want our help." Not long after, Danny and Luffy made similar statements to their young comrade; proclaiming that any attempt they would make to try and help the gryphon would be too risky. "The last time I checked, we were all _heroes_" Steven said coyly, "which means taking risks is supposed to be all part of our jobs...right?"

For a moment or two, the boys on both sides tried to offer up some sort of rebuttal to Beast Boy and Steven's argument. But after a while, they couldn't find any real big flaws in their logic; save for one thing. "Okay...we'll go along with your plan" Danny told Steven, "but we'll still have to restrain it, somehow; in order for it to work."

The moment this was brought up, Artha was suddenly struck by inspiration. "THE CHAIN...The chain that held the gryphon earlier" he exclaimed, "we can tie it around the gryphon's legs and give you two time to do your thing!" Both sides of the arena considered this plan carefully and realized that, while it was a long-shot, it was one worth trying.

After that, Luffy and Danny grabbed both ends of the broken chain and rushed towards the other side of the arena. Back over with Chiro and Steven, they held up their shields and charged the gryphon; hoping to drive it backwards and into their trap. Coincidentally, their plan seemed to work; as the gryphon suddenly started scuttling backwards in alarm.

After waiting anxiously for what felt like ages, the creature was soon within range; which gave Beast Boy, Artha, Luffy and Danny the chance to do _their_ part. With the chain hanging in each of their arms, they rushed forward and began to run it about and around all four of the gryphon's legs. Up in the stands, everyone watched the scene unfold with a mix of confusion and anxiety.

"Just what the hell are they doing" cried Usopp with worry, "they're supposed to be defeating that beast, not playing with it!" While he didn't quite approve of the pirate's choice in language, Lars still found himself developing the same concerns. It was then that he remembered Garnet's "Future Vision" that Steven told him about and he quickly asked her if they'd turn out okay.

"That...I'm afraid I cannot answer" said the permafusion, "their plan is so...what is the phrase, out there that I can't tell if it will succeed or not in the end." This statement left everyone feeling more confused and anxious than before. Then, everyone watched in shock as the gryphon suddenly fell onto its side.

It was then that everyone noticed the chain wrapped around its ankles and paws. "They did it" Zoro murmured, "those goofballs actually did it." For a brief moment, everyone began to think that the whole thing was just about over.

"I would not rest on your collective laurels just yet, everyone" said Queen Elbenor, "the beast may be down...but it is not out." Everyone groaned softly in reply, knowing that the queen spoke the truth...but were wishing she didn't. Now, everyone watched to see what the boys would do next.

(Line Break)

Back down in the arena floor, the gryphon was viciously flailing and tumbling about; desperate to break itself free from its bind. The whole time this was going on, Beast Boy and Steven were seen standing in place; as if contemplating something. "YO GUYS" Amethyst shouted from her seat, "YOU GOT A PLAN OR ARE YOU GONNA JUST STAND THERE?!"

Steven let out a soft groan and demanded that his gem friend remain quiet so that he could think. Shocked by this mild outburst, Amethyst let out a sigh and agreed to hold her tongue...for now. "Okay, we've got our 'friend' here under wraps for the moment" Steven muttered, "now, what do we do?"

Instead of responding, Beast Boy chose to approach the beast as cautiously as he could. When the gryphon saw the green boy coming, it cawed shrilly and snapped its beak at him; eager to claim BB as his meal. But with his paws currently bound together, it could barely reach close enough to even nip at one of his arms.

Sensing that the creature's hostility was growing, Beast Boy decided to put his part of the plan into action. "Okay, two quick questions" he said suddenly, "one, are any of you guys musicians and two, does anyone in the audience have some instruments we can use...like a harp or a fiddle or something?" As if on cue, this request was met with an immediate negative from the crowd...save for a few people.

"If it is a musician you seek, I'm your skeleton man" proclaimed Brook, "my sweet melodies are enough to make my own eyes well up with tears...except I don't really have eyes. YOHOHOHOHOHO!" After taking a moment to have his laugh, Brook reached into his shirt and drew out his fiddle. Meanwhile, Pearl took a moment to focus and suddenly summoned an object from out of her gemstone.

Said object appeared to be a backpack of some kind...but it was in the likeness of a cheeseburger. "Is that a...cheeseburger bag" murmured Luffy inquisitively, "that is...COOOOL!" The others couldn't help but agree, while Steven found himself staring in confusion at the item.

Pearl took notice of this and chuckled uneasily at her charge. "Heh-heh...I know you told us you grew out of this, Steven" she chuckled nervously, "but we...and by we, I mean _I..._just couldn't let it go." She then went on to explain just how eager Steven once was to obtain it and how it had become an important tool in his life, over the years; on and off the battlefield.

"Even though you've given it up, right now; I...wanted to keep it close" Pearl stated, "in case you ever changed your mind." For a brief moment, Steven didn't answer his guardian; which led the Gems into thinking he might be upset. But then, this moment of silence was broken by the sound of metal scraping against sand.

"Um, guys...I don't want to sound impatient here" Danny said while trying to keep the gryphon down, "but if you guys have a plan, SHUT UP AND HELP US!" Realizing that they were pressed for time, Steven shook off his earlier shock and immediately asked for something from his backpack; his old ukulele. "It's right inside, Steven" Pearl said as she pulled out the instrument, "catch!"

Thinking quickly, the lad leapt into the air and snatched up the ukulele in his arms. After that, Thaylog handed Beast Boy a harp; after making sure to tune it. "What do you plan to do with _that, _B" shouted Cyborg, "do ya even know how to play?"

Rather than answer his best friend and teammate, Beast Boy's eyes darted between Steven and Brook for several moments. "Okay, before we do this; I've got one question for the two of you" he asked, "do either of you know...The Littlest Lamb?" Upon hearing this inquiry, Connie and Jazz suddenly gasped with shock.

"I know that one" cried Jazz, "Mom used to sing that song to Danny and I when we were little...back before Ghost Hunting took over their lives." Connie echoed the same reply (save for the ghost hunting part,) adding that her grandmother once sang it to her when she was little. "Nice to hear that, ladies" Beast Boy said with pride, "then...I need you to share the music keys with our musicians here; while Steven and I sing to the gryphon."

After this, he approached the young half-gem teen and began whispering something into his ear. When he finally stopped, seconds later, he gave Steven a look that seemed to ask "can I count on your help?" After taking a moment to consider the plan; Steven smiled at him, gave Beast Boy a light nod and held up his ukulele.

_"I don't mind helping these boys out" _Brook thought, _"I just wish we knew the tune for this...Littlest Lamb song of theirs."_ Then, all of a sudden; several small orbs of light appeared in front of Brook, Steven and Beast Boy. Then, just as quickly as they appeared; these orbs took on the form of music sheets.

Much to the boys' delight, these had all the notes and keys the song contained. "You're welcome, boys" a voice called out from the stands, "you can repay me by winning this trial!" While still keeping hold of the beast, Danny looked towards the stands and saw Desiree waving at them.

_"So, _that's_ how those music sheets suddenly appeared" _the ghost boy thought with a chuckle, _"not that I'm complaining...but I'm going to have to ask her how she's able to suddenly hear people _thinking _of a wish."_ Just as he was getting lost in his thoughts, Danny's arms suddenly jerked forward; which meant that the gryphon was trying to break free again. "Okay, guys" he groaned while trying to keep hold of the chain, "now's as good a time as any to show us your idea!"

As if on cue, the gryphon finally broke free of its binds and bellowed out a noise that sounded like a combination lion's roar and eagle shriek. Afterwards, he stomped over at the heroes; ready to take them down. The moment the beast came within range, Beast Boy let out a shrill whistle; which signaled everyone to play their instruments.

"You heard him, everyone" Brook shouted, "time to play like you've never done so before!" With that command, every musician on call began to play the melody on their sheets; leaving Beast Boy and Steven readied their voices for the song.

Within seconds, everyone could hear the soft chimes of Beast Boy's harp; which immediately caught the gryphon by surprise. After that, he and Steven smiled up at the beast and began their song.

(Beast Boy)

_You are still awake and it's half past your bedtime  
The sandman had a date he didn't keep.  
But when the lambs commence,  
to jump across the fence,  
We'll count them all until you fall asleep...  
_

(Brook plays his Violin while Steven begins his section of the song. He joins in the music by playing his ukulele_)_

_The first little lamb jumped over the fence,  
and was off to the land of nod.  
The second and third were close behind,  
like three little peas in a pod.  
_

(Beast Boy)

_The fourth little lamb was too chubby to jump,  
he crawled under instead.  
The fifth little lamb wasn't there at all,  
he must have stayed home in bed.  
_

(Beast Boy + Steven)

_Number six jumped around as confused as could be,  
he didn't know where he had been.  
He jumped over that's true, but before he was through,  
he jumped over, jumped back, and jumped over again.  
_

(Beast Boy)

_The next little lamb, was the littlest lamb,  
too little for such a big leap.  
_

(Steven)

_Though he tried like a scout,  
_

(Beast Boy)

_He soon tuckered out,  
_

(Beast Boy + Steven)

_and the littlest lamb was asleep.  
The littlest lamb is asleep._

When the song eventually came to its end and the music died down, the boys looked towards the gryphon and were surprised to see that it looked rather calm. Meanwhile, their companions and everyone in the stands suddenly found themselves wailing loudly. At first, Steven presumed that this was the work of Blue Diamond's powers.

But then, he was surprised to see that there was no sign of Blue's aura in the area; which meant that everyone had genuinely been brought to tears. "T-T-That...That was the most...beautiful song I have ever heard" murmured Starfire, "I had never known that Beast Boy had a talent for singing." The other Titans couldn't help but agree, including Raven; who was desperately trying to hold back her own tears.

In the other stands, everyone else felt equally moved by the two lads' performance. "That was beautiful...just lovely" sniffled White, "but why did they do that?" It was here that Connie chose to bring up an olde human saying, "music has charms to soothe a savage beast." "Translation; sometimes, music can bring even the toughest of people to tears" Greg surmised, "I mean...just look at Yellow and Zoro."

Upon hearing their names, the individuals in question tried desperately to form up a stern reserve. "We were _not_ cryin'" Zoro insisted, "I just...I had an itch in my eye, alright?" Yellow herself tried to come up with a similar excuse, proclaiming that the sun had glared into her eyes.

But alas, no one believed any of their claims; which left Yellow and Zoro cornered. "It's quite alright, My Diamond" Peridot murmured while wiping her eyes, "there is no shame in crying, when something touches your heart...that is something Steven taught me, long ago." Yellow Diamond took a moment to take these words to heart.

Then, after a while; she smiled and allowed a few small tears to trickle down her cheeks. Then, the crowd cried out in alarm; as Beast Boy and Steven began to approach the gryphon. Upon seeing their approach, the beast hissed softly and prepared to swipe at them with its paw.

"WHOA! Easy there, pal...easy does it" BB said in a hushed tone, "we're not gonna hurt ya...we're buddies." Not long after that, Steven made a similar statement; hoping that their combined show of kindness will help calm the beast down. "That's right" he whispered, "we're not gonna hurt you, we wanna help you."

At first, the gryphon just stared at them oddly; thinking they were just lulling it into a false sense of security. With this thought in mind, the gryphon tried to make an attempt to move away from them. But as it tried to move its wings, the beast let out a shrill cry of anguish.

Not long after, all eyes fell upon the creature and they could clearly see both of its wings twitching painfully. "Just as I suspected" Beast Boy said confidently, "seems Big Bird here's got a wing injury...which explains why it never flew after us during this whole thing." The moment this bit of information was revealed, Moordryd decided to share some of his "support" for them.

"This is your best chance, guys" he shouted, "take it down now!" Not long after that; Yellow Diamond, Zoro, Chopper and Nami began saying the same thing. But much to everyone's surprise, the boys just outright ignored them and kept their focus on the gryphon. "Don't worry, pal; we're gonna help you out" Steven said reassuringly, "we're just gonna take a quick peek at what the problem is first."

After that, both boys asked the gryphon to raise one of its wings up slightly; just enough for them to get a good look underneath. At first, the creature did not comply due to not wanting to feel the pain it suffered earlier. But when it saw the sincere look on the two humans' faces, the gryphon knew they meant well and fulfilled their request.

Slowly but surely, the gryphon raised its wing up just enough to show them the underside. In no less than five seconds, Beast Boy and Steven could clearly see something protruding out of its feathers. Though small, they could see that it was a thorn of some kind.

"Could you do us a favor, pal" Beast Boy asked the gryphon, "could you lower your wing down to us for a sec." After giving a soft chirp in reply, the gryphon slowly eased its wing down towards the boys. In no time, they could now see what it was that made the creature so frustrated.

Somehow, a vine covered in thorns found itself tangled up in the gryphon's wing; which understandably so, caused the poor creature a great deal of pain. Thinking quickly, the boys collected their swords from off the arena floor and made their way back towards the gryphon. "Don't worry, buddy; we're not gonna hurt ya" Beast Boy said reassuringly, "we're just gonna use these to cut off that nasty vine for ya."

Steven nodded in agreement and offered up the same words of kindness, while also giving one of the creature's paws a light and friendly pet. Upon sensing their intentions, the gryphon lowered its wing down towards them and urged the boys to go to work. For several moments, Beast Boy cut up several fragments of the vine; while Steven did his best to gently pull each thorn out of the gryphon's feathers.

The whole process itself lasted almost seven minutes but in the end, it was worth it. Soon, the boys tossed aside the last strands of the vine and left the tips of the thorns spread out around the ground. "There we go...now, to help it heal" Steven stated, "if the prince will allow me, of course."

Gabriel smiled knowingly at the lad, as if knowing what he was asking for and decided to grant him permission to use his power for this one thing. With a snap of his fingers, the glowing rune on Steven's neck stopped glowing; which was the only signal the lad needed to proceed. He took hold of the gryphon's wing at the tip, smiled and gave it a light kiss; which then caused a strange pink light to flow through the creature.

For a few seconds; this sensation felt odd, at first and the gryphon wondered just what the little human had done. Then, it looked down and saw the boys flapping their arms slightly; which seemed to be the gesture for flying. After a moment of hesitation, the gryphon slowly raised its wings and...nothing happened.

There was no sharp jolt of pain, no tense feeling in its wing bones and the wing seemed to move more fluidly than ever; after the gryphon gave it a few good flaps. Then, the gryphon let out a shrill shriek and scooped up the six lads into its paw; shocking everyone. "IT'S ATTACKING THEM" cried Yellow, "I KNEW THEY SHOULD'VE PUT THAT THING OUT OF ITS MISERY EARLIER!"

After this, she and several others felt tempted to storm the arena and "rescue" the boys; especially after they suddenly heard them screaming. But then, Nova called for their attention and showed them a surprising sight. "That thing isn't hurting the boys" she exclaimed, "it's...licking them!"

Confused by this reveal, everyone did their darndest to take a closer look at the scene below. Surely enough; just as Nova described, the boys were laughing hysterically while the gryphon showered them with quick yet affectionate licks of gratitude. "Aww! Your just a sweet widdle birdy, aren't you" cooed Beast Boy, "you weren't bad, you just needed a little TLC."

Meanwhile, Steven simply petted the gryphon behind the ears between giggles; while the other boys simply laughed merrily at their success. "I can't believed that all worked" Danny said between chuckles, "h-how...how'd you know, guys?" Once the gryphon released its newfound friends; Beast Boy explained that he saw his parents do similar things, whenever _they_ came across an injured animal.

"My folks were biologists, back in the day" he explained, "I used to see them helping all kinds of animals, even predators." Steven and Luffy couldn't help but tell BB how "lucky" he was to see wildlife like that at such a young age. "When I was little, big critters like our gryphon friend here used to spook me all the time" BB chuckled sheepishly, "but my mom...she used to say that sometimes, it's important to show just a little kindness unto others...even beasts."

The moment he said these words, Steven suddenly felt his heart ache slightly and he didn't know why. "Huh...funny" he murmured, "that's something that _my_ mom said...at least, that's what the Crystal Gems tell me." Upon hearing his statement; Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl suddenly felt shivers of guilt run through them.

It pained them dearly to see their young friend and confidant still feel so uncertain about his mother. At the same time, the Diamonds felt conflicted over such words. All their lives, they believed things like kindness and love were signs of weakness.

But this instance was but one of several other occasions where their worldview had been proven wrong. "Perhaps...Steven could teach us a little more on matters of...'kindness'" murmured Blue, "if it's capable of achieving what we've witnessed just now, it's perhaps a force more powerful than even our combined powers." After hearing her say this, Peridot took a leap of faith and told the Diamond Trio that Blue's speculations were true.

"I have witnessed Steven's goodwill change the hearts of many Gems" she proclaimed, "yours being among such examples." The Diamonds suddenly felt a soft blush slightly forming on their cheeks, which was all everyone needed to know that Peri had been telling the truth. "I've even seen my captains own kindness work wonders myself" Sanji stated, "thanks to his and Usopp's efforts, we now have our own armada consisting of several thousand pirate warriors."

All around him, those who sat beside the young chef gasped in awe at the tale. Meanwhile, Moordryd and Robin (the Boy Wonder) was expecting the boys to finish the gryphon off. What they saw instead was them petting the creature on its head and proclaim "BIG BIRD'S GONNA BE OKAY, FOLKS!"

This declaration caused everyone to erupt into a wild fit of cheers. At the same time, the Shadowmanes and Zaid couldn't help but chuckle proudly at the boys' success. "But Father...I do not understand" murmured Valerious, "is this not a Test of Combat, why do they not vanquish the beast?" Xanthia took note of her son's confusion and said that sometimes, showing mercy towards one's opponent in battle takes as much strength as it did to kill them.

"Your mother speaks the truth, Son" Zaid stated, "it is as our ancestors once said, an open mind is infinitely more powerful than a closed fist." The young centaur considered both of his parents' words and smiled at them, now fully understanding the _true_ nature of the lads' victory. At that moment, Zaid saw Thaylog beckoning to him and he quickly rose up from his spot on the carpet.

Afterwards, he took his place beside the elf king and called for the crowd's attention. "The first trial is done" they proclaimed in unison, "thus, we shall now proceed to the second trial immediately." Everyone nodded/murmured in understanding and proceeded to leave the arena.

When suddenly, there came the sound of a loud gurgling noise echoing through the air. At first, everyone believed it was the gryphon making a sneak attack on the boys. But when they looked down at the arena floor, they could see Luffy clutching at his belly while moaning.

"Oh, jeez; looks like our captain's worked up an appetite" Nami chuckled while rolling her eyes, "mind if we take five first before we move on." At first, not one of the mystical creatures present knew what "take five" meant; believing that the young lass was asking for some coin. But then, Raven interjected and asked more clearly "mind if we take a quick break before we move on."

There was a light murmur of understanding from the crowd, followed by the Shadowmanes happily granting the lads permission for a brief respite. "Once you've replenished yourselves, we can proceed on to the next trial" Donella stated, "so...be ready." With that said, King Thaylog asked for some of the centaur guards to bring some of their finest cheeses and wine for the boys.

"Uh...do you have any apple juice instead" requested Steven, "I'm not much of a wine drinker." Gabriel chuckled lightly at him and offered up the next best thing to his request, sweet (non-alcoholic) apple cider. Almost immediately accepted the offer and began sampling the beverage.

"Use this time to refresh yourselves, gents" chuckled Gabriel, "for you will need it; once we begin the next trial."

(First AN: The first trial is finished and our heroes have emerged victorious. But there are still five others left to face. Will our boys be met with the same luck they had here?

Find out next time when the Contest of Champions continues.)

(Second AN: The song Beast Boy and Steven sing to the gryphon is from the Flintstones episode, Ann Margrock Presents. It's one of my favorite lullabies and to this day; it's able to bring me, a thirty-four year old man, to tears. Regardless, I hold no ownership of the song.

That falls under the full authority of Hanna-Barbara and Cartoon Network. I just thought it would be the perfect song for the boys to sing to the gryphon. For those of you who haven't heard it before, I recommend looking it up...just remember to have tissues on standby.)

(Third AN: Just as BB said; both of his folks were, indeed biologists and he often got to go with them on their travels. This will become an important plot element, in a later chapter...but I won't say _when _that will happen.)

(Fourth AN: The whole thing Pearl was saying about Steven giving up his famous Cheeseburger Backpack is in reference to the SU: Future episode "Snow Day." Even though in said episode, he claimed to have given it up; Pearl chooses to keep it around...for just such an emergency. Besides, it's an important part of his life and image.

You can't just toss something like that away like it meant nothing, am I right?)

(Final AN: Despite the trial's name, the Test of Combat wasn't about fighting; it was meant to test the boys skills, resolve and their abilities to think up a plan while under attack. Any warrior who can do all this while in the middle of a battle certainly has the worth of being called such.)


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Test of Endurance

The Test of Endurance

After being fed and refreshed, our heroes were ready to begin with the next trial of the contest. But while they were preparing, their friends and families took a few moments to congratulate them. "Holy jeez, guys; that was _NUTS_" Lars cried excitedly, "I haven't felt my heart pound that much since I last battled Emerald."

As if on cue, the Off Colors murmured in agreement; while Padparadscha announced her "prediction" regarding the boys' victory...too little too late. "I'm especially amazed by your actions, Beast Boy" Robin said proudly, "you never told us you could sing...at least, not _that_ well." After taking a moment to brush aside his leader's light jab at his singing skills, Beast Boy blushed shyly and thanked him for his praise.

"I've been kinda, sorta...practicing in my room; for the past few months" he confessed, "I do it whenever I'm left alone at the Tower." Upon hearing this, the team blinked confusedly and asked why he chose to be so secretive about such things. "Two reasons, the first one being I didn't want to hear you guys making fun of me or complaining that I was making too much noise" Beast Boy said bluntly, "second...Raven's not the only one who has personal secrets."

At first, the aforementioned heroine thought Beast Boy was mentioning her out of spite. But then, she remembered him mentioning his parents during the trial; something he seldom spoke about with her or the rest of the team. _"I thought the Doom Patrol was his family, none of _them_ looked like biologists"_ she thought to herself, _"guess Beast Boy might be right about having his own personal secrets."_

With this in mind, Raven couldn't help but wonder about the other things he kept hidden about his life. Meanwhile, some of the others felt that while the boys did well; they still believed that the gryphon should've been put down. "Do not think too harshly about the creature, everyone" Gabriel politely insisted, "Gryphon babes are only testy whenever they're in great pain."

Upon hearing the prince reveal that the gryphon was only a baby, everyone came close to fainting from shock. "LIES" Peridot exclaimed, "how could that creature possibly be a baby, it was huge!" Steven let out a light chuckle at his friend's outburst and reminded her that not _all_ babies appeared as small as human or animal ones.

"Your friend speaks the truth, milady" said Prince Valerious, "when a Gryphon reaches adulthood, it can be as tall as a house!" With this declaration alone, nearly everyone's faces went white with fear. Meanwhile, the boys were in the midst of sampling some food the centaurs of Zeru provided for them. Naturally, they welcomed such generosity with open arms.

At the same time, however; some of their friends did their best to hold their tongues while they ate. "Luffy, that's the fifth goblet of cider you've guzzled down" grumbled Franky, "haven't you had enough yet?" In response, Luffy held up his index finger at his shipwright; as if telling him to wait for a moment.

Upon finishing his beverage; he plucked up a wheel of cheese, tossed it into the air and caught it in his mouth. Afterwards, he proceeded to savor every bit until it was all gone. "A-a-a-a-and _now_, I'm done" he decreed, "what's the next challenge?" After taking a moment to process the young pirate's bizarre eating habits, everyone came back to their senses and were ready to begin the next part of the contest.

Then, without warning; the boys suddenly felt their bodies glowing brightly. "Uh oh, was any of that food fresh" murmured Steven, "I feel like I'm hallucinating or something!" The other lads echoed the same idea, each of whom feeling both confused and alarmed by what was going on.

Then, all of a sudden; they quickly vanished in a blinding flash. When the light died down, no one could find any trace of the boys anywhere. "What the..._THEY'RE GONE_" cried Usopp, "please, tell me this is part of the contest or something?!" King Thaylog smiled slightly at the young pirate and assured him that the boys were perfectly safe.

"What happened to them, then" demanded Valerie while drawing out her Ecto Gun, "answer quickly before I decide to have a little target practice!" Unsurprisingly, the elf king wasn't the least bit intimidated by her threats. With a stoic look upon his face, he waved his hand and transformed Valerie's weapon into a wooden log; causing the young lass to fall over herself.

When she recovered, seconds later; she growled at the king and demanded that he played fair. "All she wants to know is what you did with our friend" Dani pleaded, "did you do something to their food?" The Shadowmanes shook their heads in reply and assured everyone that the boys were unharmed.

"They were transported to the next location for their second trial, thanks to the magic of their neck runes" Gabriel explained, "which is where _we_ are all headed as well." After that, before anyone could speak a word of protest or confusion; everyone was suddenly teleported out of the coliseum.

(Line Break)

Mere seconds later, our six heroes suddenly appeared in some kind of forest. Not long after; the Shadowmanes arrived as well with friends, family and allies in tow. "Okay...that was the single weirdest experience of my life" Danny murmured uneasily, "even weirder than the time I ended up in Poindexter's body."

Steven, upon recovering from the teleportation, chuckled softly and said he'd been through weirder stuff. "I once ended up in the mind of a Watermelon double of me" he stated, "twice!" After the two lads had a bit of a chuckle at the statement, Thaylog clapped his hands together and called for their attention.

"Congratulations to all of you on your first victory" he said with a smile, "now...we bring you to your second trial, the Test of Endurance." When they asked what the objective was, the Elf King simply asked for them to "look up." Though mildly confused, the lads did as instructed and craned their heads upward; where they saw a sight that almost made them fall over backwards.

Standing before them was a massive mountain peak, one whose shadow seemed to envelop every inch of the forest they were in. "MAGNA DRACONIS" cried Parm, "that has to be one of the tallest mountains I have ever seen!" Everyone else couldn't help but agree, some even thinking it could almost be as big as Everest.

"What you see before you is Mount Talora, the tallest peak in the region" Gabriel stated, "it is also the object of your trial." From here, he explained that the champions would have to climb up to the summit; hoping they would have the strength of body, will and spirit to succeed. "I see...allow me to offer up an opinion on the idea, if I may" Kitt muttered with a fake smile, which quickly shifted into a scowl; "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS!?"

Not long after that, everyone else began ranting and raving about the "impossible" nature of the trial. "Do you not see how tall this thing is" Blue Diamond exclaimed, "powers or no, these boys wouldn't be able to survive!" Upon listening to the Gem's concerns, Gabriel smiled and proclaimed that _one _of them achieved such a feat; namely Luffy.

"As I recall, Talora is as tall as one of the mountains within Drum Island; approximately five-thousand meters...or fifteen-thousand feet up" he proclaimed, "at which time, Luffy managed to ascend the peak successfully...in the blistering cold while carrying two of his comrades as well." This announcement created many a surprised gasp from those present. Meanwhile, some naysayers turned towards the pirate in question and asked if Gabriel spoke the truth.

"Yup, it's all true" Luffy chuckled, "I carried Nami on my back and Sanji in one of my arms the whole time." This news completely surprised the likes of Franky and Brook, who were not yet part of the Straw Hats Crew during the event in question. But of them all, Nami was the most stunned.

_"I've completely forgotten about that day" _she thought in amazement, _"I can't believe he managed to carry both of us up that mountain, even when his body was severely frostbitten."_ After taking a moment to let the realization wash over her, Nami slowly felt herself respecting her captain a bit more. Even when his own life was at risk, all that mattered to him was his friends' safety.

Yet, in spite of all this; she remembered that this was when Luffy had the use of his Devil Fruit powers. While he didn't stretch himself up the mountain, any normal human would've died from the cold. Now, he and the other heroes were expected to attempt the same thing...but without the use of _any _of their abilities.

"Out of the question" exclaimed Jazz, "my brother can barely make it up the rope climb in P.E., what makes you think he'll be able to get up the mountain?" While he didn't quite enjoy his sister mentioning his gym class inadequacies in public, Danny couldn't help but agree. "My dear girl, you misunderstood us" Queen Elbenor said calmly, "the lads won't be climbing Talora separately; they'll be doing so as a unit."

Not long after she said this, she snapped her fingers and a rope harness suddenly appeared around all six of the lads' waists and torsos. "This trial will not only test your overall strength of mind, spirit and will" declared Thaylog, "it will also test how well you will work as a team." In addition to this, Gabriel explained that they would need to rely on one another to reach the summit.

"So, it's a team-building trial; awesome" Steven said with a grin, "I've helped the Gems with this a few times back home." Beast Boy meanwhile, gave a light shrug; complaining about all the times Robin forced him and the rest of the Titans into such things. "Ah, so...you're all already familiar with the idea" giggled Queen Elbenor, "this shouldn't be much trouble for you, then."

In spite of this knowledge; those like Danny and Artha were still a bit nervous about going up the mountain. But there were _two_ among them who were eager to get things going. "C'mon, guys" urged Steven lightly, "there's nothing to be nervous about; it's just a hop, skip and a jump to the top."

Not long after he said this, the young Human-Gem hybrid leapt two feet upward and clenched his hands tightly onto a part of the mountain. With a smile on his face, he then began to urge the others to follow his lead. To help them, he offered up a little ditty; hoping it would boost their confidence.

_It's not very far_

_Just move your little rumps_

_We can make it; if we try with some hops, skips and jumps_

The Crystal Gems, Connie and Greg smiled brightly; as Steven began to sing. Meanwhile, everyone else remained still as statues; both out of nervousness towards their eventual climb...and out of confusion towards Steven suddenly breaking into song. Somehow, the lad in question could sense their hesitation; which led him into singing off the next verse of his song.

Of course, he did this while climbing up just a foot or so up the mountain.

_Some hops, skips, and jumps_

_Just move your little rumps_

_Some hops, skips, and jumps...Hops, skips, and jumps...Hops, skips, and jumps; HOPS, SKIPS AND JUMPS!_

By the time he joyfully cried out the last three words of his song, Steven was almost ten feet up. Though this wasn't too high off the ground, this was still a wonderful yet terrifying achievement; in the eyes of Steven's friends. Meanwhile, the other boys were suddenly inspired by the lad's efforts and decided to join him.

The first of them to climb up next was Luffy, whose eyes blazed with a burning determination. "I'm not gonna let another mountain spook me" he growled, "YA HEAR ME, TALORA...I _WILL_ CONQUER YOU!" With that said, he tugged at his harness and urged everyone to follow him.

After a while, the remaining four lads gulped nervously and proceeded to climb; all while softly humming Steven's tune in their heads. Meanwhile; back on the ground, several people complained that the trial would take forever to achieve. "For most normal people, such a climb would last up to ten days" Gibson surmised, "I doubt we all have the patience to wait that long."

Not long after the blue primate said this, a specter appeared behind the Fentons' and Co.; startling many people. This figure was a violet-cloaked ghost with a pale blue face and a scar across his left eye. Upon inspection, it also appeared as though there was a clock-like mechanism embedded into his chest.

In his left hand, he held a staff that had what looked like an hourglass of sorts at the top. In an instant, several elven guards surrounded this spirit; believing him to be a threat. "Stand down, everyone...please" Jazz insisted, "he's not an enemy...at least, I hope not."

While the guards inwardly wanted to believe the young lady, the fact that this spirit appeared so suddenly made them feel rather hesitant in doing so. It wasn't until Gabriel approached that they chose to stand down completely. "This fellow here is Clockwork, another one of Master Daniel's ghostly allies" the prince explained, "he is a master of time and an overseer in the flow of it."

The ghost in question couldn't help but smile at the prince, pleased that he himself didn't need to make the introduction. "Your prince speaks the truth" he assured, while suddenly changing into an elderly form; "I mean you no harm." Before anyone can protest, Clockwork suddenly began placing medallions around everyone's necks; while also placing a few over the seven champions' as well.

Next; he held his staff aloft, cried out the words "Time...Out" and then, the entire area was surrounded in a blue aura. At first, everyone felt like nothing happened to them. But as they looked around the area, they saw what really happened. All around them, everything that was caught within the aura either moved at a snail's pace or was frozen in place.

"There we are" Clockwork sighed with satisfaction, "now, the young gents here will be able to climb this mountain within a shorter time frame." Naturally, this declaration confused just about everybody present. But thanks to Jazz, who explained that Clockwork used a form of time powers on the area, everyone started to understand.

"One thing still confuses me here" Raven interjected, "how is it that _we_ are all moving fluidly...but everything else isn't?" In response, Clockwork gestured at the medallions around everyone's necks. "So long as you wear these, you will be unaffected by my powers" he replied stoically, "now...shall we continue?"

Satisfied with the information; everyone's attention returned back to the six lads above, who were now almost ten feet above the ground. Slowly but surely, they continued their trek upwards; in spite of the pain some of their limbs were feeling. "UGH! My arms are on fire" Danny cried, "how much higher do we need to go?"

After finding a safe hold for his right hand, Steven took a look up and saw clouds surrounding the peak of the mountain. Much to his dismay, this meant that they weren't even _close_ to the midway point yet. At the same time, Artha suddenly felt himself shivering with anxiety.

_"It'll be a miracle, if we manage to make it to the top" _he thought fearfully, _"I just hope our arms don't fall off before that point."_

(Line Break)

Hours seemed to have passed, despite time being frozen still by Clockwork and it seemed that the boys had reached the middle of Mount Talora. By this point; they were tired, sore and looked so sweated up that their clothing looked like they were pulled out of a washing machine. Yet, in spite of all this; they weren't going to give in.

"I think we're almost there, guys" panted Beast Boy, "I think we can win this!" As much as they wanted to cheer in agreement, the other five lads felt too tired to do so. "I dunno if we should go any higher, guys" Artha murmured, "this feels dangerous enough from up _here!_"

While there was some truth in his words, the other boys weren't going to let it stop them. "C'mon, guys; don't give up yet" Luffy shouted, "we've come through much worse than some dumb mountain!" Not long after he said these words, the young pirate king proceeded to remind them of what the books in the palace archives said about each of them.

"Compared to saving the earth from an asteroid, battling demons, stopping a galactic empire...whatever that is, that Leap of Lorius thing and what I've done; this is cake" Luffy said boldly, "are we really gonna let some pile of rocks stop us?!" Despite their bodies feeling a smidgen sore still, something in Luffy's words managed to reignite the spark of determination within the others. "He's right, dudes" Beast Boy declared, "we can do this...it's just a few more miles up!"

With that, everyone stretched out their arms and legs for a few moments and resumed their climb up the mountain.

(Scene Change: The Base of the Mountain)

Back on the ground; everyone was either staring up towards the sky, pacing about or wringing their hands wildly with fear. Whatever the case, the general atmosphere was quite the same; they were worried about the boys' current progress. "Oh, I wish there was some way we could see how they're doing" murmured Peridot, "if I had one of my robonoids, I could send it up and have it show images of their location."

When everyone asked why she couldn't use the idea presently; the Gem regrettably, revealed that all her creations were back home. "If you wish to check on your friends' progress, look ahead of you" suggested a wood nymph, "the elf king is using the power of the Seeing Stone to project images for us to see." Curious, everyone took a look for themselves and saw that the creature was telling the truth.

In Thaylog's hands was another one of those Seeing Stones and it was, indeed showing images of the boys' progress up Mount Talora. Alas, they didn't seem to be that much higher up. "C'mon, you guys" shouted Moordryd, "GET THE LEAD OUT OF YOUR PANTS AND GET CLIMBING!" Much to both his confusion and irritation, the boys in the image didn't even flinch at his shouting.

"There is no use in trying, lad" said a black-bearded Dwarf, "the magic of the Seeing Stones are only capable of projecting images and nothing else." In hindsight, there were some amongst the champions' groups who already knew of this. But regardless, they were quite desperate to have them safe with them on the ground again.

Finally, the six lads had caught their breath and continued on with their climb. "How much longer will it take them to reach the top" fretted Pearl, "I feel it's only a matter of time before something really terrible happens!" As if on cue; the moment she made this remark, Artha's right foot slipped a little on the stonework of the mountain.

This in turn caused the poor lad to almost fall over. But at the near last second, Beast Boy swung to the side slightly and caught him by the forearm. "HANG ON, DUDE" he groaned while tightening his grip, "I've got ya...and I'm not gonna let you fall!" Afterwards, with the others assisting him; Beast Boy helped hoist Artha up to a safer spot.

Thinking quickly, he reached over and grabbed on tight to a long branch; which Artha then used to help himself regain a proper hold back onto the mountain. The other boys cheered heartily for his success and for Beast Boy's quick thinking as well. "We're a team, right" chuckled the young changeling, "and nobody leaves a teammate behind...even when they've had a spill!"

After that, the boys continued on with their climb. Meanwhile, down below; several people were sending fiery hot glares over in Pearl's direction. "You just _had_ to say something, didn't you" Sam growled, "you're lucky they're still okay, you know!"

Still feeling rather awkward from her earlier statement, Pearl giggled nervously and only offered two words in reply; "my bad?"

(Line Break)

As everyone on the ground continued watching them, the boys appeared to be on their last legs. In spite of Clockwork's time freeze, it felt as though they had been climbing for weeks on end. Thankfully; every so often, they would come across stable or flat areas of the mountain to sit upon.

During these times, they couldn't help but wonder how far they've gone up the mountain. "We must be getting close now" Steven murmured between breaths, "if we keep up this pace, we'll get to the top in no time." Luffy, in spite of his exhaustion, couldn't help but chuckle at Steven's enthusiasm; thinking he couldn't have said it better himself.

"Stevie's right, guys" Beast Boy said with a glimmer of confidence, "we've come this far...let's just keep moving and whatever you do, don't look down." With this in mind, everyone proceeded to continue on with their climb. For what felt like ages, they moved upward; in spite of the fatigue in their bodies.

The whole time they did so, they kept reciting Beast Boy's earlier words in their heads; "keep on moving up and don't look down." Then, just as Artha thought he got a good grip on a stone; his hand slipped off. This caused him to glance over his shoulder slightly.

When he caught a glimpse of how high up he was; in an instant, all the color seemed to drain out of his face. "GUYS, I'M LOOKING DOWN" he shrieked with fear, "I'M LOOKING DOWN, I'M LOOKING DOWN!" Just as the young racer was about to slip into a panic, Beast Boy picked up a stone and lightly threw it at Artha's head; snapping him back to his senses.

"I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE" he cried loudly, "let's just go back down, please?!" Luffy gasped with outrage at his behavior, doing his best to remind him how close they are to victory. "We're already halfway there, I think" he assumed, "we can't turn back now!"

While he knew that he spoke the truth, Artha shook his head and proclaimed that the lower half was the "safer half." "No matter how cool knighthood is, it's not worth killing ourselves over" he proclaimed, "we should call it quits now while we can!" Sensing that his comrade was slipping into a panic attack, Beast Boy made his way over towards Artha and lightly yet swiftly slapped him across the face; making sure not to knock him down.

"Keep it together, dude" he said firmly, "Luffy's right, we've overcome much worse to let some mountain hold us down!" Whether it was the Meta-Teen's words or the slap he delivered, Artha's mind was finally clear enough to continue on. "For what it's worth...I'm just as scared about this as you are" Chiro murmured, "I had a bad experience with heights, once...but it was on an elevator...long story."

Rather than question him on the elevator thing, the boys unanimously confessed to being just a little afraid of how high up they were. "You know, this may sound weird for me to say this" Steven muttered, "but Garnet once told me that the best way to not give in to fear...is by thinking of more pleasant thoughts." At first, everyone was prepared to deny the effectiveness of the idea; thinking that their situation was far too severe for it.

But then, realization hit each of them like a blow to the head. The main reason they've had difficulty with the trial, since the midway point was due to their fear of falling. So, if they could focus on something else; the rest of their climb might go more smoothly.

After taking in a few calming breaths, each of them began to think of more pleasant thoughts. These included their favorite meals, relaxing in the summer sun, goofing off, their favorite music and many other things. Then, all of a sudden; each of them thought of one unanimous thing...their loved ones.

Not long after that, the lads suddenly heard voices calling out to them. _"Don't give up, boys" _they whispered, _"you can do this...we believe in you." _At first, no one knew who...or what was speaking to them. But after hearing the voices once more, it all became clear; it was all their friends and families urging them on.

However, Steven revealed that it sounded as though the voices were calling from above them. "That's impossible" Danny proclaimed, "everyone else was hundreds of miles down on the ground." The others echoed the same response, even going as far as claiming that "mountain sickness" may be sinking in.

Just then, the supposed whispers called out again; only this time, these belonged to female voices. It was then that they realized that it was the voices of Raven, Sam, Nami, Connie, Jinmay and Kitt urging them to continue. _"Don't give up, boys" _the voices said in unison, _"you can do it, we know you can."_

Perhaps Steven's idea of thinking pleasant thoughts was actually starting to work. With all this in mind, they continued their way up Mount Talora. Higher and higher up they went, their arms aching with every pull.

But in spite of the pain, they still kept going; none more so than Luffy. With his teeth clenched tight and a fierce yet strained growl in his voice; the young pirate did whatever he could to move through the pain. The others, inspired by his astonishing willpower, did their best to follow his lead.

But alas, they could now feel the sting of fatigue coursing through them. "C'MON, GUYS" Luffy cried out, "I THINK I CAN SEE THE TOP...IT WON'T BE LONG NOW!" While still feeling quite tired, Steven and Beast Boy chose to continue on. But not before they took in a quick breath of air first.

Once everyone got their energy back (albeit partially,) our heroes resumed climbing up the rest of the mountain. Soon, they could feel themselves literally climbing through the clouds that passed by them; which caused a light yet still quite cold chill to flow through them. "This is crazy...y-y-you guys know that, right" Danny stammered both from the cloud's chilly touch and a sliver of fear, "back home, only experienced mountain men have climbed up this high!"

This only caused the other lads to chuckle lightly yet heartily before saying "well, there's always a first time for everything." For what felt like ages, they climbed higher and higher up Mount Talora; only occasionally having their hands slightly slip off a stone or two. But no matter what, they kept going and watched each other's backs while doing so.

At one time, Steven almost fell off while climbing; after a small goose flew by and bumped the back of his head. But Danny, with his legs wrapped tightly around the rope, bent over backwards and caught him by both wrists. Afterwards, he asked the others to help move Steven back up to his spot.

"Thanks for the save, Danny" the young half-gem chuckled, "I owe you one." Danny only smiled up at Steven in silence and gave him a thumb's up. "You can pay him back _after_ we finish this, dude" Beast Boy said firmly, "that is...if we make it up the rest of the way."

After a while, the boys had gone up so high that they thought they would be heading into space soon. But then, Luffy could see the upper half of the mountain becoming narrower. "I think we're almost there, guys" he shouted hoarsely, "we're getting close to the top."

While feeling a touch skeptical, Beast Boy and Steven decided to take a look up; just to see if Luffy wasn't toying with them. But much to their delight and surprise, they could see faint glimpses of a pointed tip above them. "He's right" cried Beast Boy with a hearty laugh, "we're almost there, guys; c'mon!"

Below them, Chiro let out a deep sigh of relief; while Danny and Artha simply groaned from exhaustion. "This better be the last legs of the climb" the ghost boy said tiredly, "my..._everything_ feels like they're screaming for me to stop!" Chiro couldn't help but agree a little, while also noting the fact that _none of them_ succumbed to altitude sickness yet."

Meanwhile, Artha was doing everything he could to will himself into going further. _"You can do this, Penn...I know you can"_ he thought to himself, "if you can beat this mountain, everything else from here on will feel like a cakewalk." After telling himself "you can do this" almost five times, Artha clenched his hands onto the mountain's stonework and continued upward.

Eventually, the path ahead became even narrower; which meant that they were inching ever closer to the peak. But as they continued climbing, they came to a sudden realization; where did they plan to stop. "If we don't find a spot at the top to rest at, my arms will break off" Danny complained, "I'M SERIOUS TOO...my shoulders are aching as we speak!"

Rather than respond to Danny's complaining, Luffy took a look about the top of the mountain; hoping to find a safe spot to sit upon. Eventually, he spotted a sort of cliff area near the tip and informed the others about it. "It won't be long now, fellas" Beast Boy murmured tiredly, "just...a couple more...feet and we're...home...free!"

With every ounce of strength they had left, the boys continued up the rest of the way; hoping to safely reach the cliff. The first to make it was Luffy, who proceeded to leap slightly in the air and cheer with joy. "WE DID IT, YOU GUYS" he shouted proudly, "WE'VE REACHED THE TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN!"

Not long after, Beast Boy and Steven arrived at the spot as well. Despite feeling more tired than they've ever been, the duo still found it in them to join in Luffy's celebration. The last ones to arrive were Danny, Chiro and Artha; who all appeared on the brink of collapse.

But in spite of themselves; they smiled weakly, pumped their fists into the air and murmured three simple words in celebration, "hip...hip (groan) hooray." Then, at that moment, the rune symbols on their necks suddenly started to glow. But the lads were far too exhausted to say anything about it.

Soon after, they've all vanished into thin air; only to reappear back on the ground where their friends and families were waiting for them. Upon seeing the grass beneath his feet, Danny chuckled madly with joy and proceeded to kiss it. "Oh! We're back on the ground" he cried, "the sweet, precious, beautiful ground!"

The others couldn't help but follow in his footsteps; as they started either kissing, nuzzling or rubbing their hands on the grass with joy. But before they could continue this escapade further, they were suddenly dog-piled on by some of their loved ones. "Oh, my baby boy" cried Maddie, "we were all so worried for all of you!"

At first, Danny felt libel to complain about his mother fussing over him in public. But alas, he was far too tired to make any kind of protest. He wasn't alone in these circumstances however; much to his delight and relief. Behind him, the friends and/or families of the other champions-to-be were doting upon them relentlessly.

"This is amazing" cried Lance, "I can't believe my big brother climbed up a mountain and survived!" Upon mentioning this, both Peridot and Gibson proceeded to question why none of the boys suffered mountain sickness at such an altitude. As a response, Gabriel smiled slyly and gestured towards the symbols on each of the lads' necks.

"The magic of the runes helped keep them safe" he said simply, "while the lads are prohibited from using their own power, did you really think I would let them attempt _this _sort of trial without any form of protection?" At first, no one knew what to say; some thinking Gabriel was asking a trick question. But then, White Diamond started to put all the pieces together.

"The magic of those...runes helped keep the boys from running out of air" she said matter-of-factly, "why didn't you tell us about that before they started?" The Shadowmanes said nothing at first, choosing only to smile slyly at the Gem Matriarch. But then, they offered three short yet simple words in reply; "you never asked."

It didn't take long for White or anyone else to realize the truth...but they didn't care. All that mattered was that the boys were safe with them again. Speaking of whom; just as everyone prepared to congratulate our heroes, the area echoed with the loud sounds of guttural grumbling.

"Don't tell me...Don't tell me" Sanji chuckled dryly, "are you getting hungry again, Captain?" Despite feeling utterly exhausted, Luffy smiled weakly and offered a simple nod in reply. "But I'm not the only one, this time" he muttered, "from the sound of that noise...it feels like all six of us are starving."

Everyone laughed loudly at this revelation, while also gently helping the boys off the grass. "It's no surprise there" Nami said bluntly, "after that kind of a climb, one could work up a _serious_ appetite." With that said, Luffy turned towards Thaylog and asked if they could take a quick lunch break before the next trial.

"Why of course, dear boy" the elf king replied, "let us return to the palace for a warm meal, everyone; then...the third trial will begin." In response, everyone cheered loudly in reply and were prepared to head off. "Hold on for one moment, everyone" Clockwork said suddenly, "I need to take care of something first."

With that said; he held up his staff, called out the words "TIME IN" and pressed the button on the hourglass' pommel. Afterwards, the blue aura that surrounded them instantly faded away and everything began to move at their more natural pace again. "Wait a sec...when did you freeze time, Clockwork" Danny murmured confusedly, "and why did you do it at all?"

Upon hearing him ask this; Sam and Valerie giggled softly, kissed him on the cheek and replied "we'll explain during lunch" before rushing off to join the others. After taking a few moments to process that he'd been kissed by his former crush _and_ current girlfriend at the same time, Danny smiled goofily and went off after them.

Meanwhile, the others were being slightly swarmed by their friends; all of whom wishing to know what it was like to climb so high up. "For me, it was the single most painful experience in my life" Beast Boy replied, "am I right, fellas?" The other boys sounded off in agreement, while Luffy added that the climb only hurt a little bit.

"But how...how were you able to make it up that high without your powers" questioned Connie, "what helped keep you going?" For a minute or two, the six lads didn't know how to respond; mostly because they didn't quite understand it themselves. But in the end, they chose to give them their best and (perhaps) craziest answer.

"To be honest...it was you six ladies" Steven said matter-of-factly, "just as we reached the midway point, I thought of something Garnet told me." When asked what the gem's words were; Steven answered with "when your heart wants lifting, think of pleasant things." From here, he mentioned all the things that typically made the boys feel at peace.

But then, Beast Boy surprised everyone by adding that it was their lady friends who helped push them the hardest. "Somehow...we could hear your voices calling from higher up the mountain" he explained, "they kept saying...'you can do this, we believe in you.'" Not long after he said this, Beast Boy's green face suddenly glowed a light shade of red.

Mere seconds later, the same thing happened with the other boys. This in turn caused Raven, Sam, Nami, Connie, Jinmay and Kitt to do the same thing. This sight caused a few of their friends to giggle softly, mostly because of how adorable the whole thing was.

"How lovely" murmured Blue Diamond with a smile, "these boys must think very highly of you females." While the comment wasn't offensive in any way; the likes of Raven, Nami or Kitt still felt that no one should "read too deeply into what the boys said." "Alright, enough of this sappy stuff" Moordryd interjected, "let's go eat already."

With that said, everyone said farewell to Mount Talora and journeyed back to the Shadowmanes home.

(Scene Change: The Savage Lands on Shuggazoom)

Back on Chiro's home planet of Shuggazoom, the Skeleton King and his forces gathered in abundance in the Savage Lands. "You brought us all this way to show us a tree, Mandarin" hissed the demon, "you told us that the Hyperforce was here!" After letting out a few nervous squeaks, the orange primate clone assured his master he was telling the truth.

"I followed the Hyperforce into this very jungle" he insisted, "they were following four figures in hoods and both their allies and Shuggazoom's citizens were all with them." At first, Skeleton King was prepared to call his servant a liar. But then, he felt a sudden jolt pass through him; like he was being shot with something.

The Formless watched in shock, as their master fell onto his knees in pain. "My Lord, what is it" said one of his generals, "did those filthy primates hurt you somehow?" After taking a moment to catch his breath, Skeleton King shook his head and said that he merely sensed something.

"There's an aura of good magic lingering in this place" he muttered, "perhaps your story held some truth after all, Mandarin." This revelation caused the freakish monkey to heave out a sigh of relief. Afterwards, he led everyone to the very tree he claimed to have seen the Hyperforce walk into.

"Don't toy with us, you abomination" growled Sakko, "how could the humans or the Hyperforce possibly 'walk through a tree?'" This caused both primates to start hooting and hollering angrily at each other, which began to weigh heavily on the Skeleton King's nerves. "Cease your mindless chattering, fools" he growled, "if there is an aura of magic in the air...then, Mandarin's story may have some truth to it."

With that, he commanded the primate to immediately lead him to the tree from his story. Mandarin gave a small nod and then, hurried along the treetops towards their destination; the old, withered tree. At first glance, it seemed like nothing special; just a worthless tree inches away from death. But then; as Skeleton King touched his hand upon the bark, the tree shined and odd golden glow.

Not long after that, the surface his palm suddenly started burning violently; which caused him to recoil in pain. "GAH! I was right" he roared, "this tree was born from some form of magic I've never known before!" With this in mind, Skeleton King suddenly understood what Mandarin was trying to tell him.

Whoever led the Hyperforce and the others here must've came to Shuggazoom through some kind of portal. "If I can access it, we can follow our enemies to whatever world they slinked away to" he chuckled, "but how?" On his first attempt, Skeleton King placed the tip of his scepter upon the tree and tried to summon the portal for himself.

But the moment he summoned even the smallest spark of his power, the magic of the tree activated and knocked him several feet away. "GRR! I don't care how long it takes or what must be done to do it" Skeleton King growled, "we _will_ find a way in...and the Hyperforce will be crushed!"

(First AN: HOLY CANNOLI! It's hard enough that our boys barely made it up Mount Talora. But now, Skeleton King and his forces are trying to break into Gabriel's world? What if other villains from each of the heroes' respective universes are attempting the same thing?

Will they find their way through, will everyone be prepared if they come and will our heroes be able to battle them, once their trials are over? Tune in next time for the next installment of The Contest of Champions!)

(Second AN: Sorry for taking too long in posting this chapter, folks. Not only have I been sick with a cold over the past week. But I've also been doing a bit of research on how tall certain known mountain peaks were, both in the real world _and _within our heroes' respective series'. In the end, I've decided to make Mount Talora's height either nearly or exactly even with that of the Drum Island mountains from One Piece.

The reason I went with this choice is because it's the most familiar thing to me. In the end, I hope the boys' trial and their success makes sense to you all.)

(Third AN: For those unaware, Clockwork is one of the many ghosts Danny has encountered in his series. He was first introduced in The Ultimate Enemy and made a few small appearances every now and again before the series ended. Clockwork is the master of all time, as well as being an overseer of the time stream; which is why he was able to freeze time during the boys' climb up the mountain.

In real life; it would take weeks are possibly, months to climb up a tall mountain. But thanks to Clockwork's Chronokinesis and the medallions he placed around everyone's necks, he froze time in place; which made the boys' climb feel like it only lasted for hours. I hope that makes sense to you, guys; science was never one of my strongest subjects.)

(Fourth AN: Steven's lil' ditty to help everyone start climbing was actually something known from MLP: Friendship is Magic, specifically from the episode Dragonshy. Ironically, the episode also featured the heroes climbing up a mountain; just not the same way _our_ heroes did.)

(Final AN: Speaking of references; here are some of the other ones that were mentioned in this, for those who may not notice them. The "I'M LOOKIN' DOWN" quote Artha shouted was a light reference to Shrek 1, where Shrek and Donkey were walking over the bridge. Steven's quote of thinking about pleasant things was inspired by Gandalf's words from the Rankin/Bass version of The Hobbit.

Lastly, the "bad experience" Chiro had on an elevator is a reference to the SRMTHFG episode "Pit of Doom." After such an experience, I imagine he may have developed a mild fear of heights from it. What do you think, gang?)


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Test of Agility

The Test of Agility

After a good rest and a well-earned meal, our champions-to-be were re-energized and ready to begin the next round of the contest. At the same time, however; they prayed that the next trial would involve doing something simpler. Going up against a Gryphon was difficult enough but climbing a mountain was much worse, even for _them._

In time; everyone was brought to another part of this realm, far off in the east. Upon their arrival, everyone stared in awe at the scenery around them. At first glance, many of the heroes from Earth believed they were in some sort of ancient Asian environment.

But as strange as it seemed, it all looked like a blending of several different varieties of that culture; from Chinese to Japanese. This was seen in the architecture of the buildings, the attire the people wore and Danny swore that the soldiers' armor looked nearly identical to that of Samurai troops. But there were others, like the Gems and Artha's group, who were not so familiar with all this.

"Welcome, friends _Yowsand Sahsun_...or Sahsun for short" Gabriel declared, "it is the golden city of _Toor Lumnaar._" Unsurprisingly, this announcement was only met with silence. At the same time, Gabriel also noticed blank looks of confusion on everyone's faces.

"Ah...of course, you are not quite familiar with _this _side of the realm yet" he chuckled sheepishly, "_'Toor Lumnaar'_ is Inferno Valley, in the Dragon's Tongue and '_Yowsand Sahsun' _roughly translates to 'Village of the Lotus.'" There was a light murmur of understanding from the crowd, after hearing this explanation. But some, like Peridot or Sparx, wondered why Gabriel didn't speak plainly before.

"They're right" murmured Jack Fenton, "what's with the fancy lingo, couldn't you have told us the name of this place in plain English?" King Thaylog only smiled at him and said what his people called "English," those of his and his family's home world call the "Common Tongue." "It is but _one_ of countless other languages spoken in this realm" Donella stated, "these include Elvish, Dwarvish, the languages of the fae folk and scores of others."

Upon hearing of all these different languages and the mention of the "Dragon's Tongue earlier, everyone tilted their collective heads in confusion; even Lion and the Penn Team's dragons. "Are you saying those winged, scaly beasts have their own language" inquired Yellow Diamond, "how...they are what humans call 'animals," are they not?" No sooner had she said this, something flew overhead of them.

Right away, everyone could tell it was a dragon flying...and a rather large one at that. But as it descended, they could see it was the same golden one they saw at the Shadowmanes' palace. "What's _he _doing here" Luffy asked with a light scowl, "don't tell me we've gotta fight a dragon next!"

The moment Luffy said this, Gabriel warned him and the other heroes not to consider such actions. "Many of these eastern lands are home to the Dragoon people" he explained, "in their society, dragons are sacred creatures and attacking one without cause is a criminal offense." This bit of information caused everyone to tense up, while Luffy still remained in fighting position; in case the dragon chose to attack.

When it finally landed upon the grass; the dragon turned towards the crowd, gazed intently at them with its piercing eyes...and bowed its head in greeting. Then, much to everyone's confusion; it suddenly cocooned itself with its wings. This caused Gabriel to bounce excitedly with anticipation.

"Watch closely, everyone" he squealed with delight, "you're about to see one of the most wondrous things in any realm." Before anyone could question him on his words, a bright light suddenly blinded them. "What the hell is going on" groaned Zoro, "where is that light coming from?"

Everyone else muttered the same question (but without the included vulgarity;) all while shielding their eyes as best as they could. Meanwhile, Garnet appeared relatively unfazed by the light; presumably thanks to her visor. "Garnet...what's going on" Pearl asked in a strained tone, "what's happening with to the creature?!"

For a moment or two, the permafusion said nothing; her mind was too awestruck to think up any response. Finally, after letting out a soft yet strangled gasp; she said only two words, "it's...beautiful." For several moments, the dragon's body continued glowing beneath its wings.

Then, all of a sudden; its form began to suddenly shrink down until it was tall as Jack Fenton. At the same time, the glowing form began to change shape. Its wings slowly drew into the creature's back, it's scaly paws became flesh and everyone swore they could hear what sounded like a human moaning softly.

When the glowing ceased, the dragon no longer stood before our heroes. Instead, they saw what looked like an old man in front of them. He was dressed in a white and gold robe (which seemed to resemble a royal _kimono,_) he had long golden hair tied up into a ponytail, sported a rather unique looking beard upon his chin and though he appeared middle-aged, his body was quite tone.

But perhaps, the man's most noticeable feature was the mark over his right eye. Upon examination, everyone realized it resembled the shape of a crescent moon. After taking a moment to stretch himself, the stranger noticed everyone staring at him and smiled.

"I trust you find me less...intimidating, now" he asked with a light chuckle, "I felt that assuming my human form was the more appropriate choice for this meeting." No sooner had they heard this remark, everyone snapped out of their state of shock. But at the same time, it did little to ease their confusion.

"Okay...two questions" Cyborg interjected, "one, how did you do that and two...HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Rather than answer him immediately, the strange old man softly glared at Cyborg and urged him to watch his language. "Good Sir...may I remind you that there are children present" he said firmly while gesturing at the likes of Dani, Lance and Peridot; "there is no need for such coarse language!"

Upon being called a "child," the wee green gem puffed out her cheeks in frustration and proclaimed "I'M OVER HUNDREDS OF YEARS OLD, YOU CLOD" she shrieked, "I AM _NOT_ AN UNDERAGED LIFEFORM!" You would think such an outburst would have offended the stranger, yes? Well, as astonishing as it sounds; he simply stared at Peridot for a few moments and then...he let out a hearty laugh.

"I see...my sincerest apologies" he stated, "I meant no disrespect with my earlier statement, Lady Peridot." The moment she heard the stranger mention her by name, the aforementioned Gem was prepared to question how he knew it. But then, she remembered the log of Steven's history earlier; which led her to presume that he may have learned about her from _that._

Meanwhile, the rest of her friends were rather surprised by this declaration and demanded answers from the stranger. "How could an organic creature be capable of shapeshifting" questioned Blue Diamond, "what are you..._who_ are you?" The stranger smiled up at the maiden and decided to introduce himself properly.

"In this realm, I go by many names" he declared, "some call me the Great Dragon, others know me as 'The Golden Protector' but _you _may address me as...Moonscar." The moment he announced his name, the sunlight seemed to shine off the mark upon Moonscar's face. But all too quickly; this announcement was met with the sounds of wild, uproarious laughter.

The Shadowmanes turned around to find the likes of Cyborg, Usopp, Brook, Amethyst, Bismuth, Otto, Moordryd, Tucker, Lance, Peridot and even Yellow Diamond guffawing loudly. "Okay, is all that really necessary" Nami groaned while shaking her head, "what exactly is so funny here?" Alas; the group were so deep into their laughter, none of them heard Nami's inquiry.

"Sorry, Nami...sorry" Sanji said while struggling to suppress a laugh, "it's just...'Moonscar,' what kind of dumb name is Moon..." Before he could finish his sentence, the young chef's head was suddenly engulfed by a blast of ashy smoke; which left his hair and face coated in soot. Not long after, everyone saw wisps of that same smoke seeping out of Moonscar's nostrils.

Upon seeing this and the annoyed look upon the man's face, everyone put two and two together and decided to hold their tongues from then on. However, when Beau caught sight of Moonscar's mark; he began to approach him. The moment the dragon started easing his snout towards Moonscar, Team Penn took action.

"NO, BEAU...bad boy" Artha said scoldingly while pulling his dragon's tail, "we don't invade peoples personal space like that!" Not long after this was said, Lion purred softly and pointed one of his front paws towards Moonscar. "I think he was fascinated by his...unique birthmark" he stated, "but aren't they supposed to be on the body and not the face?"

For a moment or so, Moonscar said nothing in response; which led Steven to believe Lion may have offended him. "Don't fret, child" the old man assured, "your beast did not upset me, I just...I often feel great sorrow whenever I think back to how I earned my mark." Feeling both confused yet intrigued by this statement, everyone politely inquired to know more on the matter.

Though he hesitated, at first; Moonscar inwardly agreed that sharing the history of his inner turmoil was healthy. Furthermore, if these outsiders were to trust the likes of him; there had to be no secrets. It was then that Gabriel approached our heroes and urged them to take a seat somewhere.

"We have some...how you say, time to kill before the next trial begins" he stated, "besides; my son, Avery told me of this tale after _his _first meeting with Moonscar...tis time I've heard it from the source myself." With that said, everyone sat themselves comfortably on the grass and waited for Moonscar to begin his story.

(Line Break)

Twenty minutes had passed and by now, everyone appeared to be shivering. At the same time, Moonscar sat hunched over on his spot; a look of sorrow hanging grimly upon his face. "And as I took flight into the air, holding my mate's eggs tightly within my talons; I flew with a heavy heart" he murmured, "for I knew that no matter how far I flew or how much time may pass, the sounds of my mate's last dying screams would forever echo through my mind."

That was it; after that final statement, every one of the champions-to-be and those beside them burst into tears. "WAH-HA-HA-HA" wailed Peridot and Chopper while holding each other, "THAT'S THE SADDEST STORY...W-W-WE EVER H-HEARD!" At the same time, the adults found it difficult to keep strong as well.

Greg was drying his tears with his shirt, Jack and Maddie Fenton were blowing each other's noses, the Diamonds held each other close while they wept and Connor's own stoic demeanor was beginning to crack. But then, he found just enough strength within himself to slightly regain his composure. "You all have every right to cry" Connor murmured gruffly, "what they did to you, Moonscar is...is just cruel."

After taking a moment to shed a few tears of his own, Gabriel approached his old friend and embraced him tenderly. "Do not despair, everyone" he said with a small smile, "there is a silver lining to this dark tale." The moment this was said, everyone suddenly stopped crying and began to surround the elf prince; all while urging him to reveal more.

"We will _both _tell you everything" Moonscar chuckled softly, "but first, you must give the prince room to breathe." After hearing this request, everyone realized they were crowding Gabriel and quickly backed away. He thanked them all for doing this and proceeded to delve into his first tale.

"Seeing as we are pressed for time, I will make this brief" Gabriel stated, "long after his mate was slain, Moonscar was alone; flying aimlessly about the realm with no true destination in mind." These words suddenly caused Steven to clutch at his chest lightly. Somehow, deep down; he could feel some small connection between his own struggles and Moonscar's.

"Then, one day; he overheard the sounds of someone crying out in alarm" Gabriel said with gusto, "he looked down and spotted someone being pursued by a group of orcs." This reveal caused several people within the crowd to tilt their heads in confusion. Now, some like Sam and the Titans (specifically Raven) were familiar with what the orcs were.

But everyone else stared at the Gabriel and questioned whether or not he was "making things up;" as Amethyst claimed. "I can assure you, my son speaks the truth" Thaylog stated, "Orcs are a breed of subhuman creature and they are _not_ to be trifled with." After taking a moment to concentrate, Queen Elbenor used her magic to summon light images of what orcs were known to look like.

Upon seeing the creatures' fangs on their lower jaws, discolored skin, shaggy hair and hearing their hideous roars; everyone recoiled in fear. "Okay...my team's battled space warlords, giant monsters with oozing boils and Skeleton King's entire Formless army before" Chiro groaned in disgust, "but _those guys_...they're disgusting!" The Gemfolk couldn't help but agree, wondering how such life-forms could co-exist with humans?

But an even more pressing question reverberated within everyone's minds, at that moment. After taking into account exactly the size difference between the two, they wondered how a dragon could fall against such a group of orcs. "Though our kind is quite grand in size, we are not invincible" Moonscar answered bluntly, "with the right numbers...even a beast as massive as a dragon can fall to their opponents."

Everyone shivered slightly at this revelation, due to having experienced such a battle scenario for themselves. At the same time, they realized that the person in Gabriel's story was in no better of a situation. "When I saw the danger this fellow was in, I took immediate action" Moonscar growled, "I refused to let another life be taken by such creatures again!"

After this, he began to throw his arms about as if he were delivering blows; acting out the rest of Gabriel's tale. "I _hacked_ and_ slashed_ at the beasties with my claws, scattering pieces of their armor about like flower petals" Moonscar said emphatically, "then, once the prince was safe...I flew back off into the skies." This ending would've left everyone quite dissatisfied...were they not in such awe towards Moonscar's skills.

"So...you just _left_ that prince behind" questioned Bismuth, "why would you do that, I mean...what happened to him afterward?" Moonscar only smiled at the Gem maid and assured her all would be revealed, once we've arrived at the palace. Before anyone could question him further, Moonscar urged everyone to follow behind him; which they reluctantly complied to.

(Scene Change: The Palace of Sahsun)

When everyone arrived, they were greeted by a large crowd of bowing courtiers and townsfolk. Among these people was a man whom our heroes guessed was the kingdom's leader. He was dressed in a _kimono_, just like Moonscar's human form was. But this fellow was dressed in more ceremonial-looking robes.

He had a long, thick mustache and an equally long yet uniquely-styled beard hanging down the tip of his chin. The most unique feature this man had was the style of his hair. Almost immediately; Team Phantom, the Titans, the Straw Hats and even the Steven's group recognized the hairstyle to be a topknot.

"Wow" gasped Sam in awe, "this guy and his people are _reeeeally_ hardcore fans of Feudal Japanese culture." From his dais at the far end of the room, the man smiles and beckons our heroes to approach him. Not wishing to appear rude, the answered his request without delay.

"It is both an honor and a pleasure to meet heroes from another realm" the man said with great joy, "I am Porthos, Emperor of Inferno Valley and we bid you welcome to our home." Without pause, everyone greeted the emperor accordingly with deep bows. But there were those, like Peridot or Lance, who almost stumbled over; due to them bowing so far down.

Then, as Desiree (the genie ghost) eased her head back up, she saw something that almost made her eyes pop...or rather, _someone._ Sitting on Porthos' right side was a young man dressed in a black and gold robe. He was a handsome chap with short black hair styled into a topknot, a lean physique, piercing black eyes and a chiseled jaw-line.

For what felt like ages, Desiree simply stared silently at this young man; as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. Meanwhile, Porthos stood up from his seat and introduced his family; who were all seated alongside him on both sides. "This is my beautiful wife, Empress Miria" he stated while kissing the aforementioned maid on her cheek, "to my right is my son, Prince Mako and my ward, Shegra."

Upon hearing his introduction, the prince gave everyone a respectful bow of his head. But almost a split-second after that; Mako rose up, hurried towards Gabriel and happily embraced him. From their laughter to their mannerisms towards one another, our heroes could immediately tell that they were the dearest of friends. "Long ago, when I was at my lowest point; Prince Mako, along with two other heroes, came to my aid" Gabriel explained, "were it not for him, my Donella would've been taken from me."

The heroes gasped in awe at the prince's story, some of them greatly admiring Mako's selflessness. But there were those who doubted his abilities. "With all do respect, Gabe" Bismuth murmured, "this guy looks too scrawny to put up a good fight against anyone, what exactly can he do?"

Upon hearing the Gem smithy's words, Mako gave a playful chuckle and accepted her challenge. "Bring forth your best fighters" he requested, "we shall battle as warriors; no weapons, no tricks...skill against skill alone." Not long after this; Nova, Maddie, Valerie, Sanji, Nova, Robin (the Boy Wonder) and even Pearl answered his call and stepped forth.

"There's no way he can defeat all of them" Zoro snickered, "Sanji may not be as skilled as me...but he's still a tough fighter." Upon hearing the comment, the young chef didn't know whether to thank or scold his fellow Straw Hat for it. Meanwhile, everyone else was making playful bets on who might "defeat" Mako first.

"Betcha Pearl takes down this guy quicker than the rest of your pals" Amethyst said confidently, "I'm willing to be my meal at that banquet Gabe mentioned that she'll win." Almost immediately, Luffy happily took that bet and proclaimed that if Sanji lost; he'd give up _his _portion at the banquet. "If you are quite finished" Yellow Pearl interjected snidely, "the rest of us would like to get things started.

With that said, Mako gently cracked his neck and beckoned for anyone to make the first move. Without hesitation, Valerie and Sanji were the first to attack. Due to her status of being a 9th Degree black belt in martial arts, Danny felt confident his friend and former flame would win.

The duo drew closer and closer to Mako, eager to make the first move. But then, the Dragoon Prince gave a gentle smile and began his attack. First, he swept his leg across the grass at Sanji's feet; causing him to stumble slightly. Then, once he was in range; Mako suddenly unleashed twelve consecutive punches to Sanji's face, torso, arms and belly.

The final punch to his chest sent Sanji flying backwards like an arrow in flight, which caused the other challengers to scatter about; not wishing to be rammed into. _"Whoa...this guy's good"_ Nova thought in amazement, _"best keep on your toes with him."_ The next to charge Mako was Valerie; who, after seeing how quickly Sanji was beaten, was determined not to experience the same fate.

At the last second, she eased back and slid herself between Mako's legs; leaving him flabbergasted...or so Valerie thought. Mere milliseconds later, the prince's right hand opened up (resembling a tiger's paw) and he swiped it at the young huntress' face. Though she managed to dodge the blow, this left her both blindsided and exposed for an attack.

With Valerie now caught unawares, Mako delivered what looked like a powerful thrust punch to her chest; causing her to lurch forward. This granted him the chance to make his next move, which involved throwing Pearl over his shoulders and on top of Pearl; who was still standing behind Mako. Upon seeing _three_ of their numbers be defeated at Mako's hands, the remainder of the group suddenly froze up in mild terror.

"I am waiting" the prince said confidently while performing some stretches, "who wishes to face me next?" Upon seeing Mako's mannerisms, Bismuth's eyes tensed up into a fierce glare. Seeing him behave this way suddenly made her think of all the "snooty" Homeworld elites she faced during the war.

However, she realized that Mako was only a human and thus could not fight him like her typical opponents. Even so, her temper suddenly flared and she charged towards him like a raging bull. Then, as Bismuth prepared to slam one of her massive fists down upon him; Mako suddenly grabbed hold of her forearm with both hands.

What happened next left both the Crystal Gems and even the Diamonds speechless. While still keeping his hold on her, Mako spun himself around slightly and released his hold on Bismuth; which sent her colliding into the other warriors. In the span of a minute and a half, the prince had single-handedly defeated seven strong combatants all at once.

After a long period of silence, our champions smiled up at Mako and spoke one simple phrase in unison; "how did you do all that and teach it to us now." Upon recovering from her assault earlier, Pearl also questioned the nature of Mako's skills. "I recognized some of the blows and strikes" Valerie groaned as she slowly got back on her feet, "some of it looked like Shaolin Kung Fu, am I right?"

Without pause, Mako nodded in reply and explained how Shaolin Kung Fu was but _one_ of the fighting styles the Dragoon people practiced. "In ages past; Grynus, my great-great grandfather, used a spell to teleport him to a safer location" Emperor Porthos explained, "much to his surprise, he found himself in an entirely different land; the Human Realm, to be precise." He then added that this spell was meant to help Grynus elude a horde of goblins that pursued him.

Alas, all this explanation seemed to do was make our heroes feel even more confused than before. It was then that Gibson proposed a theory that while some among them each came from different versions of Earth, Grynus may have found his way to what was known as "Earth Prime." "Of course" gasped Jack Fenton, "all forms of earths must come from something, right...so, there _has _to be a Prime version of Earth."

Despite this explanation, only a select few among them were able to truly understand it. All others, meanwhile were either nursing their throbbing headaches or (in cases like Sparx) were acting as though they were suffering "technical meltdowns." "Moving along...though Grynus escaped the battle alive, he still harbored many wounds" Porthos stated, "he stumbled aimlessly through a forest for what felt like ages...until a lone wanderer spotted him."

From here, Mako explained that the wanderer was what the humans of Earth Prime called a Samurai, one of history's most well-known warriors. "Oh, yeah; I heard of those guys to" Bismuth exclaimed, "I saw a few of them myself during the Gem War's heyday...as well as some of Steven's movies." Now, everyone expected Mako and his family to be confused on what a "movie" was.

But Gabriel explained that to a degree, the peoples throughout their realm knew of what humans classified as "entertainment." "This warrior took Grynus into his home" Porthos murmured, "his family fed him, treated his wounds and when he regained his strength, the warrior taught him the ways of Bushido." The moment this term was mentioned, Artha and Beau suddenly tilted their heads like a pair of confused hounds.

"For those unfamiliar, Bushido is a Samurai's equivalent to the knight's Chivalric code" Gabriel stated, "both stress on the importance of selflessness, courage in the face of adversity, integrity and most of all, honorable actions." After hearing each of the aforementioned virtues; the likes of Danny, Beast Boy, Luffy and even Steven found themselves looking shamefully at the grass but everyone seldom noticed this. "Whatever became of this warrior" questioned Blue Diamond, "did he ever return to this world again?"

Porthos smiled warmly at the former Gem Matriarch and proclaimed that not only did his ancestor return home safely, he also brought a great deal of knowledge with him. "In the time he spent under the care of this Samurai warrior, Grynus learned much about their warrior ways" Empress Miria explained, "he also traveled with him to other parts of what the humans call 'Asia' and learned of _their _ways as well." Upon hearing this, Jazz suddenly gasped in realization.

"Now, I see why Mako's fighting moves looked so familiar" she exclaimed, "he was showing off different methods of Shaolin Kung Fu!" As if on cue, the aforementioned prince nodded in reply and shifted his body slightly. He spread is arms out like a pair of wings, palms facing up, while he crossed his right leg slightly over his bent left knee.

In an instant, Robin recognized this pose as the Eagle Claw stance; one of several well-known Shaolin fighting poses. "It's like this whole village is a melting pot of Asian culture" Sam gasped in awe, "but...is that the case for _all_ your people or is it just here?" Moonscar nodded with a smile and explained how such traditions have spread all throughout the Eastern Provinces of the realm, while Grynus ruled.

"But the humans of Earth Prime were not the only beings who influenced the Dragoon people" he stated, "as their cities grew, we dragons chose to assist them; teaching the people how to write, read and even speak in different languages; including our own." After hearing all this, no one knew what was more surprising; the fact that dragons _chose_ to help other life forms or that said life forms were not afraid by them. "I'm a bit confused here" murmured Greg, "see...over the years, I've heard stories about dragons...eating people instead of _helping_ them."

Moonscar stood silent for a few moments, leading everyone to believe Mr. Universe had accidentally offended him. But much to their relief, he smiled at him and said he fully understood the man's concerns. "As I told you earlier; within this realm, we dragons do not eat Humans" Moonscar assured, "nor do we eat Elves, Dwarves, Fae Folk, Mer-People or any sentient creatures of any realm."

Though they were quite relieved to hear this news, everyone asked what it was Moonscar's fellow dragons _did _eat. "Much of the same things we do, actually" Mako stated, "breads, fruits, vegetables...but what they truly enjoy is fresh fish." No sooner had this been said, Porthos asked one of his servants to bring in some fish immediately.

Within moments, a large platter containing the biggest fishes everyone had ever seen was brought into the great hall. Then, within moments; Moonscar licked his lips...and quickly indulged himself. Soon, the dragon turned human dove into the platter and began to devour every fish like mad.

The whole time he did this, Moonscar's actions created a series of different reactions from our heroes, Luffy chanted joyfully as if he were an eating contest participant, Beast Boy shivered slightly with dread, Danny was staring aghast at Moonscar's skills, wishing he had his cellphone to record it and Artha's jaw hung open from both shock and amazement. The rest of their friends; meanwhile were not quite so enthralled.

Chiro and the remaining Straw Hats couldn't believe how fast Moonscar was devouring the fish, bones and all. Amethyst, was laughing like a mad woman, Steven and Connie felt pity for the fish while Pearl and the Diamonds did everything they could not to feel sick from the display. "Do all organics perform this...eating thing the same way _he_ does" questioned Yellow, "if so, I am _overjoyed_ we Gems don't partake in such things!"

While Blue and White wholeheartedly agreed with their comrade's words, Amethyst scowled softly and proclaimed "speak for yourself, eating is awesome!" After a while; Moonscar had finished his meal and was laying sprawl along the serving platter, patting his belly with satisfaction. Eventually, he caught sight of everyone staring at him and chuckled sheepishly.

"I, uh...I am sorry you had to witness that, everyone" Moonscar murmured, "I was a tad peckish and couldn't control myself." As if on cue, the Straw Hats laughed uproariously and proclaimed they were used to such eating displays. "Once, my captain wolfed down an entire table's worth of food in five seconds" Sanji said matter-of-factly, "I kid you not."

After having a good laugh, Yellow Diamond regained her composure and reminded everyone what they came to Sahsun for; the third trial. "Oh, yes; of course" Mako said while blushing lightly with embarrassment, "forgive us for holding you all up...please, follow me outside." Though everyone hated the idea of doing more walking, our six heroes especially; they followed Prince Mako outside of the palace.

(Line Break)

In time, everyone arrived at what looked like some sort of training yard. Wooden weapons sat at the ready, young warriors faced one another with quarterstaffs in hand and Usopp also spotted what looked like an archery field. On the eastern side of the grounds was what looked like some sort of training course.

"Welcome to the Royal Training Grounds" announced Miria, "this is where our kingdom's warriors come to hone their skills in all forms of armed and unarmed combat." Upon seeing several of the aforementioned warriors in action, everyone (save for the Shadowmanes and Mako's kin) couldn't help but stare in awe. At one point, Yellow Diamond caught sight of a guard shattering a stone block with his bare fist; which she couldn't help but smile at.

"I never realized organics had such strength within them" she stated, "then again...what we've seen during the trials, thus far has led me to change my thinking on that." Emperor Porthos smiled softly at the Gem maid and gestured for the champions to approach the training course. "We now come to your third trial, gentlemen" he announced, "the Test of Agility."

Upon making this announcement, he gestured towards a single item at the other end of the course; a lone red flag. "This trial is relatively simple" Mako said with a coy grin, "all you need to do to win...is make it to _that_ flag up ahead and claim it." After hearing the terms of this trial, everyone suddenly fell over in dumbfounded shock.

"That's it..._that's_ your big test, grabbing a silly flag" Sparx exclaimed, "any one of us could do that with our eyes shut!" Before the rest of the Hyperforce could scold their comrade on his words, several others quickly sided with him; proclaiming that _they_ could win as well. "If you are so sure of yourselves, go right ahead" Porthos suggested, "show us just how simple this trial appears."

Almost immediately, the first to rise to the challenge was Moordryd; who vowed to show everyone what a "true pro" looks like. But all too quickly, he would soon come to regret these words. Just as Moordryd placed his foot upon the course's wooden floor, a log hanging from a pair of ropes swiftly struck him from his right; sending the poor lad flying.

This sudden surprise attack left everyone dumbstruck with alarm. However, it didn't stop anyone else from testing out the course. The next to approach was Franky, who believed he was "strong enough" to withstand such a blow.

But after seeing what happened before, he was determined not to suffer the same fate Moordryd did. Thus, after stepping on the same spot _he _did and noticing the oncoming log trap; Franky squatted as low as he could. Miraculously, the projectile only seemed to lightly graze his hair but he was relatively unharmed.

But unfortunately, this victory would be rather short-lived; much to Franky's shock and dismay. As he tried to move forward, one of the posts began to move; which led to one section of it turning towards him. Then, the cyborg caught sight of a wooden bar that was attached to the head of the post.

Before he had a chance to react, the bar quickly slammed into Franky's face; while another one struck him in his "jewels." For several moments, our heroes watched as several of their friends were struck down by the training course's traps and/or obstacles; barley passing beyond the starting point. The whole time they did, one thought ran unanimously through their minds; if their friends couldn't beat this...what chance did _they _have?

"Well, many thanks to all those who volunteered to help...'test' the course for us" Mako snickered softly, "now, then; let the next trial begin!" With that declaration, a servant struck a large gong; signaling the third trial of the contest. But alas, the six lads appeared to be frozen still in place.

_"This is nuts" _Danny thought worriedly, _"if none of _them _could get through, what chance do _we _have?"_ The other heroes couldn't help but share in his fear, each of them thinking the challenge was too hard for them. "This feels a little dangerous...particularly for _me_" Steven stated, "if one of those bars hits my gem hard enough, it could crack and who knows what might happen."

For a moment or two, the Shadowmanes and Mako's family pondered on the lad's word; which left everyone feeling quite anxious. Finally, after Gabriel had a brief "pow-wow" with everyone; a decision was made. "Master Steven's concerns ring true" he decreed, "and due to these circumstances, we have agreed to offer them...a small handicap, if you will."

Everyone didn't know whether to feel outraged, overjoyed or confused by the prince's words; at the moment. Then, as if sensing their confusion; King Thaylog snapped his fingers and everyone could see Steven's gem glowing faintly. At the same time, they also noticed a similar glow emanating from Danny's eyes.

"Okay, we demand some answers" Kitt exclaimed, "what did you do with those two...are you giving them an unfair advantage or something?!" Rather than be bothered by her anger, the Shadowmanes remained calm and smiled at her warmly. "You're sorely mistaken, dear child" Queen Elbenor assured, "we _did_ offer Masters Danny and Steven an advantage...but only a slight one."

This answer did little to ease everyone's confusion and they demanded to know more. "To put it simply, we offered the two lads access to their shield powers and _only_ those" Thaylog stated, "this is because they are the only two within the group who possess such abilities." At that moment, Gabriel politely interjected and added that the two lads' shields would prove essential for the trial; both for progress and safety reasons.

After taking the elf king's words to heart, everyone realized he raised some valid points. "That being said, what about the others" questioned Jinmay, "what will _they_ use to protect themselves?" As if on cue, Porthos gave out a shrill whistle; which then caused a young woman to appear before the crowd.

She was dressed in a sort of training gi, much like the martial artists in the human realms did. Her hair was styled into a neat bun, had a piercing look in her black eyes, had a lovely face despite the stern look she gave and while she appeared slender, everyone could sense an aura of strength from this woman. Upon her arrival, she gave a quick yet respectful bow and asked what her leaders desired from her.

"Everyone, this is our training instructor" announced Shegra, "she helps our warriors hone their skills in all forms of combat abilities." Upon hearing this declaration, Moordryd gave a light scoff; proclaiming that no woman could possibly be _that _strong. "What...do you think only _males_ are capable of great strength and skills, child" the instructor inquired coolly, "think carefully before you answer."

Before he had the chance to question her warning, several women (from Sam Manson to Yellow Diamond) suddenly crowded around him; each of whom bearing fierce looks upon their faces. "Well, Moordryd" Raven murmured dryly, "the lady asked you a question...do you _really _believe we're no tougher than you boys?" For what felt like ages, the young racer found it difficult to answer the ladies' "inquiry."

Then, whether by Fate...or just plain dumb luck, Sanji rose from his seat and proclaimed that battle was far too dangerous for women. "As a gentleman, I cannot condone the idea of women partaking in battle" decreed the young chef, "they are far too delicate and beautiful to risk receiving hideous battle scars." After this, it seemed as though all time stood still; due to everyone wondering how the ladies would respond to his comment.

Then; Raven rose up from _her_ seat, approached Sanji casually and placed a hand upon his shoulder. "I speak for all us ladies when I say...we appreciate you looking out for us, Sanji" she murmured, "however, because of your mildly poor choice of words...you must still be punished." In the blink of an eye; before Sanji could question her on what she planned to do, a sharp pain suddenly coursed through his body.

This sensation, much to everyone's dismay, seemed to be emanating from the chef's backside and pelvic regions. At the same time, the poor chap couldn't help but bellow out a shrill cry of pain; which caused everyone to cover up their eyes and ears in alarm. Then, after what felt like an eternity of discomfort; the screaming finally ceased.

When they opened their eyes back up, seconds later; they looked down at the field and saw Sanji running around in discomfort. Upon taking a closer look, they noticed that his undergarments had been pulled over the top of his head, covering up his eyes. At the same time, his body appeared bent back in an a sort of arched position.

"Ooooh! That looks like an Atomic Wedgie" groaned Tucker, "speaking as someone who'd received one before on _multiple_ occasions, those are very painful." This announcement not only caused the Gemfolk present to pity the Straw Hat chef. But they also thanked the stars that none of _their _"attire" granted anyone the chance to perform such painful acts towards them.

"I know the fellow deserved it" White Diamond murmured uneasily, "but didn't that seem...a bit much?" The remaining Straw Hats, Luffy included, smiled up at the tall maiden and assured her Sanji was fine. "Trust us, he's been given worse punishments from ladies for his comments" Zoro chuckled, "just ask Nami."

After everyone had a good laugh, the training instructor quickly called for their attention and asked if things could move along. With that request, Raven quickly decided Sanji had learned his lesson and helped release him from the wedgie. Once his undergarments were pulled off his head, the poor chap fell upon the ground; all while rubbing his sore bottom.

"Well...I got the feeling in my ass back" Sanji whimpered, "I only wish I could lose it again."

(Line Break)

After a while, the young champions stood at the ready; mildly eager to begin the Test of Agility. But at the same time, they couldn't help but doubt their chances of success. While Steven and Danny had their shields for protection, the others were only given quarterstaffs.

Despite the instructor's assurance that their weapons were made of solid oak wood and were as thick as an arm, they still had their doubts. "This is crazy" murmured Danny, "I can barely make it in a game of Dodgeball at school, what chance do I have at dodging _this _stuff?" He then looked down and saw something that made his face turn pale, a tooth.

Afterwards, he noticed several more teeth that were strewn about the floor of the course. It mattered not if the teeth belonged to the soldiers or any of his and the others friends. In the end, the very sight of this was enough to make Danny freeze.

Meanwhile, everyone noticed that Artha appeared to be staring blankly at the course. It was something that seemed to resemble the "Thousand Yard Stare" war veterans often gave. This led everyone to believe that Artha was getting cold feet as well. _"This is weird" _he thought to himself, _"something about this course feels familiar, for some reason."_

As Artha delved deeper into his thoughtful state, he failed to notice his foot easing closely to the floor of the course. "ARTHA, SNAP OUT OF IT" Parm shouted desperately, "IF YOU'RE NOT CAREFUL, YOU WILL..." Alas, it was too late; after stepping onto the wood, the mechanism controlling the first obstacle immediately activated.

This led to two of the spinning posts to swing their bars towards Artha's head. But then, at the near last second; the young racer blocked both bars with his quarterstaff and saved himself. The atmosphere, after that moment was dangerously quiet; no one even dared to breathe, it was so tense.

"Okay, son...listen to me carefully" whispered Connor from the sidelines, "just gently move your feet off the course and step out slooowly." Not long after, the rest of the Penn Racing Crew members began urging their leader to do the same thing. For what felt like ages, Artha felt sorely conflicted on what to do next.

On one hand, he actually _wanted_ to retreat back to safety; more than anything. But then; as he stood there gazing at the path ahead, Artha suddenly had a "vision" of sorts. In some ways, the obstacle course reminded him of the same ones he encountered both on the training and racing tracks he raced through back home.

It was then Artha realized that he could win this, if he approached everything _his _way. _"This'll be my first time doing this sort of thing without Beau" _he thought, _"but if my hunch is correct...I may be okay."_ With this in mind, Artha took another cautious step forward; while also keeping his staff close to him.

The moment his foot touched the next part of the floor, one of the swinging log traps was activated. But with the aid of his staff, Artha quickly vaulted over it. Upon making his landing, he noticed what looked like a trap door on the path ahead.

Using the bottom end of his staff, Artha reached over and lightly tapped against it; causing the door to open. Be assured, this door wouldn't cause anyone who fell through to land upon something harmful. Instead, Artha looked down and saw what looked like a pool of liquid below.

Then, a horrid aroma suddenly filled his nostrils; causing the racer to quickly plug up his nose. "AW...SCALES, THAT'S RANK" Artha shouted in disgust, "what's down there anyway?!" Without a moment's pause, some of the warrior trainees responded with three simple words; "spoiled fish water."

"WHAT THE HELL" cried Usopp, "why do you have a pit of fish water in your training course, Porthos?!" While remaining his poised self, the emperor explained that his warriors needed to be ready for any manner of dangers. "The water traps 'simulate' the sort of death traps one might find within an enemy stronghold" he stated, "but trust me when I say this...being coated in water soaked with fish remains is much more doable than plunging into pits of acid or spikes."

At first, everyone presumed that Porthos was simply making a joke. But Prince Mako quickly told them otherwise, proclaiming that he had seen such deathtraps for himself. "Which would you prefer" he challenged, "smelling like rotting fish for a week...perhaps more or falling to your death?"

To some, _both _outcomes seemed deplorable; the choice involving smelling like fish appearing mildly the worst idea. But everyone quickly saw the point Mako was trying to make and nodded in understanding. Meanwhile, back on the course; Artha was deflecting several of the swinging posts with his staff with incredible ease.

Connor felt proud of his son's progress, Lance cheered like a madman, Moordryd's face contorted into a light yet fierce expression of disbelief, Kitt's jaw hung open in awe at what she was seeing (as did most of the team's dragons.) Lastly, Parm was so dumbfounded by it all; he didn't know whether to cheer or faint.

But then, just as victory seemed to be within Artha's reach; he soon came upon the final leg of the training course. Before him were four logs that measured up to twelve or so feet long. Both ends of these logs stretched up to the left and right sides of what looked like a large pool of water.

In a matter of seconds; Artha realized what would happen, if he fell from any of them. Then, just when he felt things didn't seem any harder; the lad noticed that each of the logs appeared to be spinning. It was then he realized the initial point of _this_ part of the course.

_"Okay, Artha...it's all about balance and patience, from here on out" _he thought to himself, _"just keep calm and you'll do okay."_ After taking in a few deep breaths, Artha held his staff out long-ways; in hopes that it would help steady himself properly. Then, he took a running start towards the edge of the pool and leapt for the first log.

Miraculously, he landed safely upon the first pole; only to feel his legs wobbling immediately after. "Don't freak out, Penn" he whispered, "just move in time with the spins and wait for the right moment to move on." With that thought in mind, Artha suddenly started to jog in place from his current position; which seemed to confuse everyone.

"What the heck is he doing...dancing" grumbled Luffy, "the flag is just up ahead." Straight away, Danny helped put his pirate companion's doubts to rest by urging him to look more closely at Artha's movements. "By timing the spins of the log, Artha's making sure to only move his feet at just the right time" he explained, "reminds me a little of the obstacles from American Ninja Warrior back home."

Back with Artha, he was jogging in place for so long that his feet were starting to burn. But in spite of the pain, he continued to wait for the next moment to move forward. Eventually, he made his jump atop the next log.

Upon landing however, his legs started to wobble slightly; which worried everyone. "C'mon, Artha...you can do this" murmured Lance, "you're almost there." After shaking back and forth slightly for a moment, Artha was finally able to regain his balance and leap over to the final log.

But the moment he landed, his legs finally gave in to their strain; which led to Artha falling sideways. Thinking quickly, he held his staff over his head just as he fell. The moment he did, both ends rested themselves upon the log in front and the one behind him.

Now, Artha hung from the middle of the staff; his feet dangling mere inches above the water. In that moment, the young racer knew he had to think of an idea to get him out of this fix and quickly. Using all the strength he had left in him, Artha inched himself along his staff until he reached the log.

"Okay...now, this next part's gonna be really risky" he whispered, "just put your left arm over the log and..." The whole time he was talking to himself, everyone else watched as Artha desperately tried to grab hold of the remaining log. "What is that doofus doing" cried Amethyst, "there ain't no way he's gonna keep his grip while that thing's spinning."

Before anyone had a chance to object to the wee quartz gem's words, Artha's screams suddenly rang out through the air. All eyes swiftly fell upon the last leg of the obstacle course, upon hearing them. There, everyone could see Artha; who was hugging onto the spinning log for dear life while it spun around.

"You can do it, Son" shouted Connor, "the flag is right on the platform next to you." As much as he wanted to "thank" his father for stating the obvious, poor Artha was too caught up in his current dilemma to do so. So, instead; he simply had to time his next move perfectly...while doing whatever he could to _not _pass out from dizziness.

Upon enduring his sixth spin on the log, Artha then took a figurative and literal leap of faith and lunged himself sideways. After that, the world around him seemed to fade into a blur. His body and head ached with such pain that he didn't even feel his body land upon the platform.

Eventually, Artha managed to open his eyes and saw that he was now on more stable ground. "Oh...Magna Draconis" he groaned with a heaving sigh, "I'm sure glad _that's _over." Alas, the lad was incorrect; the trial wouldn't be truly over, unless the rest of the champions-to-be would make it to the end.

(Line Break)

Long after Artha had reached the end, the others became inspired to make an attempt at the course themselves. Furthermore, they decided to go at it together; each one of them taking turns to protect the other's line while progressing. Even with just their shields at their disposal, Danny and Steven showed rather impressive skills along the course.

In time, they all reached Artha's position on the other end of the course and claimed the flag in victory. In spite of all the traps and obstacles of the course, all the pain their bodies were currently feeling; they still felt proud of their success. Speaking of pride, the boys' families/friends all felt overjoyed for their latest victory...once they've recovered from almost passing out from the suspense, of course.

"Oh, my stars; I'm so happy that's over" groaned Peridot as she slouched in her seat, "I just hope the next part of these trials will be a little easier." Gabriel smiled down at the wee Gem and assured her that the contest was almost over. "Only three trials remain in the Contest of Champions, everyone" he announced to the crowd, "but for now...let us take a few moments pause to let our champions relax."

As if on cue, all six lads suddenly gave out prodigious yawns of exhaustion. This caused everyone to let out soft giggles of amusement while also agreeing to Gabriel's terms. "Perhaps, after some tea and Berry Crumble Tea Cakes; they will be refreshed enough to continue" suggested Queen Elbenor, "what say you, lads?"

While still lying sprawl on the finish line platform of the obstacle course; the boys smiled tiredly, raised their fists into the air slightly and let out some odd-sounding moans of approval. "I suppose that counts as a yes" Garnet giggled, "could someone help bring them back over to us, please?" As if on cue, Thaylog and Elbenor snapped their fingers; which caused the young champions to suddenly appear before them."

"Rest well, chaps" whispered the elf queen, "when you wake, there will be fresh teacakes waiting for you."

(Scene Change: The Savage Lands – Shuggazoom)

As we momentarily leave our champions behind, our tale takes us back to Shuggazoom; where Skeleton King is seen blasting his dark energies at an ancient tree. When his power dissipated, the demon lord was outraged to see that it had no effect upon the tree whatsoever. "CURSES! The magic surrounding this tree is truly powerful" he seethed angrily, "it's older than even my own!"

After taking in a nervous gulp, Sakko suggested that it was a futile effort to follow the Hyperforce to...wherever they went. Of course, this comment was met with immediate disciplinary action from the Skeleton King in the form of a dark lightning blast. "When I desire your opinions, I will ask for them" he hissed angrily, "I _will_ find a way though whatever portal the Hyperforce entered...even if it means ripping the very fabric of reality itself apart!"

(First AN: Ruh-roh...it seems one of the champions enemies is willing to do whatever it takes to pursue them. Will Skeleton King succeed in opening the portal before their trials are through and if reality _is _torn, even slightly from his efforts; will any other villains find their way into Overon? Tune in next time, to find out)

(Second AN: Prince Mako, his family and the culture of his people are all original creations of mine...or OCs, if you will. I first got the idea to put them into my Prince Gabriel book after all the years I've played D&D in High School, back in the day. One of my friends, who served as our Dungeon Master, told me _his_ version and when I took up an interest in writing; I created my own.

I say all this because I don't want anyone stealing the idea. The Dragoon People, much like all the other characters within Overon and its neighboring kingdoms, are all under my ownership and the copyright of Authorhouse. Just thought I'd point that out)

(Third AN: All terms used in the Dragon Tongue come from a variety of internet sources. These include but are not limited too /Translator, .com and whatever translations would show up on Google results)

(Fourth AN: The obstacle course used for the Test of Agility and Artha's victory is loosely inspired by Master Crane's story in Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five. Speaking of which; I apologize to everyone, if you felt confused by my descriptions of the course's obstacles. For the life of me, I could not figure out the name of those...spinning post things used either within the movie or by real world martial artists)

(Fifth AN: The "Earth Prime" thing is a light reference to both the Marvel and DC Universes. Within both examples, the heroes often venture into many different alternate universes; each one harboring its own Earth. While the Titans, Danny and Co. and the Crystal Gems each hail from different earths; the one Grynus arrived in is the main one where we "real world" humans live)

(Final AN: Just as the Dragoon culture is a mix of several ancient Asian cultures. So too is their combat skills a combination of these groups. The soldiers and royals dress in attire that resembles Feudal Japanese society and Samurai armor.

Several other Dragoon customs inspired by Asian culture may or may not be introduced in future chapters. If they aren't, I apologize and hope that the bits shown in this chapter will be satisfactory enough for all of you)


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Test of Courage

The Test of Courage

With their latest trial now completed, we join our heroes in another part of Sahsun; where they were in the midst of receiving some well-earned relief from their collective physical stress. After successfully mastering the obstacle course, Emperor Porthos offered the services of one of the local hot spring inns unto them; which the boys happily accepted.

But before they delved into their reward, Steven requested if their friends and family could share in the experience as well and Porthos agreed. Upon their arrival, everyone split up to the different parts of the inn and soon found themselves experiencing the best forms of pampering they had felt in their lives. "Oooh! This is ni-i-i-ice" Jazz exclaimed with a heaving sigh while soaking in the hot spring, "you guys really know how to relax."

Soon after she said this, the rest of her family and friends sounded off in agreement with sluggish yet content voices. Maddie was soaking deep inside of a sand bath, Tuck was in the middle of a deep tissue massage, a pair of young ladies were placing hot coals upon Jack's back and like her; Valerie, Dani and Sam were also soaking in the bath.

"I am in _love_ with this hot spring" cried the young half-ghost preteen, "it's better than anything back home." Not too far away, Artha joined Tucker in receiving a massage; one that he seemed to highly enjoy. "Artha, you have to try out this seaweed wrap treatment" Parm exclaimed with delight, "and...uh, what are these odd things on my eyes again?"

The masseuse smiled down at his patron and explained that he was wearing a pair of leaves over his eyelids. "It is an old Dragoonian healing remedy" he explained, "the sap the leaves are coated with help nourish one's eyelids, relieve any signs of injury or wrinkles and help provide soothing relief for one's eyes." This description not only seemed to intrigue Parm but it all sounded so enriching, he suddenly felt his body soften like melted butter.

The Gemfolk also felt pleased with everything, particularly the soothing touch of the hot spring water...except for Lapis Lazuli; who appeared to be backing away from the pool. "What's up with _her_" questioned Dani, "doesn't she want to join us?" Upon hearing this and seeing the look on Lapis' face, Steven suddenly tensed up.

"Uh...Lapis doesn't really like the water all that much" he murmured, "it...it's a long story." Even though they weren't given a full explanation; from Lapis' demeanor alone, everyone could clearly understand her disdain for water. It was then that Shegra offered another one of the inn's emanates unto her, a sit in the steam room.

"I have no idea what that is" the water gem answered bluntly, "but...if you say it will relax me, I'll give it a shot." With that, Lapis followed Shegra out of the room while everyone waved her goodbye. Afterwards, everyone returned to their blissfully relaxed states; never wishing for it all to end.

But then, bout midway through each of their treatments; Prince Mako soon arrived and asked if everything was to their liking. "Are you kidding, this is _amazing_" Greg exclaimed gleefully, "we especially love the teacakes the Shadowmanes gave us." As if on cue, the sounds of Amethyst and Luffy feverishly munching down on the aforementioned cakes could be heard throughout the room.

This caused the Diamonds to once more, grimace in disgust; mostly from the sounds they made. "Don't let their table manners discourage you, White-sama" Nico Robin said with a light grin, "here, try one of my teacakes for yourself." For a few brief seconds, the Gem maid found herself conflicted; on one hand, her natural instincts were screaming for her to deny the offer.

But then, another part of her felt doing so would be seen as rude. "I know I'm one of the few Gems that actually _likes_ eating" Amethyst said with her mouth full of food, "but here's an idea, just focus on the taste." At first, White Diamond wanted to question the pirate's logic in her statement; wondering how one could focus on tasting while also chewing.

But once more, she knew that saying such things might be rude and decided to fulfill her request. With her eyes clenched tight and her hands trembling slightly, she plucked one of the cakes from off the serving dish. Then, she opened her mouth slightly; allowing a sliver of the teacake to enter.

Finally, she bit a piece of it off and began to chew it slowly. At first, it all felt odd to her; feeling the food stuffs sloshing around inside of her mouth. But then, White remembered Robin's advice and did her best to focus solely on the taste.

Upon doing so, her mind was suddenly flooded with a sort of...soothing sensation. The way the warm fruit juices mixed with the pastry bits and how it all swirled about her mouth and throat felt so strange. Yet, at the same time; White could feel her face glowing with delight from it all.

"This...is..._wonderful_" she squealed, "I now understand why organics enjoy this...'eating' thing!" After this, White urged her fellow Diamonds and their Pearls to give the teacakes a taste; to which Blue Pearl complied. She timidly made her way over to one of the serving dishes, picked up a teacake and took a small bite.

The taste of the flavor on her tongue was so surprising to Blue Pearl, it almost caused her bangs to fly upward. "This is quite delicious" she murmured with joy, "pray tell, what is in these cakes?" Without hesitation, Lars explained all the basic ingredients of a cake; eggs, sugar, a small cup of water and flour.

Of course; as expected, some of the Gemfolk almost misunderstood him and believed humans actually added flowers into their food. That was when Steven politely interjected and explained that flour was actually a sort of powder used for baking. "The main thing to know is the key ingredient of a dish" Sanji said suddenly, "and unless I miss my guess, these cakes have a sort of...wild berry filling in them?"

No sooner had he said this, the Shadowmanes started clapping their hands with pride. "Impressive, Sir; very impressive" Donella stated, "how were you able to come to such a conclusion?" With a proud smile upon his face, Sanji proclaimed he owed it all to his years of studying cooking.

"I've tasted many of my teacher, Chef Zeff's dishes as well as my own, when I was a kid" he stated, "I can pinpoint the ingredients of _anything_ I sample." While he couldn't deny that his friend _did_ have skills, Zoro was quick to remind Sanji not to tempt Fate or else he might regret it. No sooner had he said this, the crowd parted ways slightly as a young woman began to approach our heroes.

She was a truly radiant beauty with eyes that sparkled like sapphires, long light-blue hair that reached below her hips, a kimono that was decorated with several beautiful koi fish and had a figure that made even the ladies blush. Her hips were perfectly round, her skin tone seemed near identical to Blue Diamond's and (in Sanji's eyes at least) she appeared more well-endowed than Nami. Everyone watched on in awed silence, as this maiden approached the Straw Hat chef with a bowl in her hands.

"So, you have a discerning tongue; yes" she inquired, "then...might I offer you some of these?" As the maiden held out her bowl to him, Sanji looked inside and saw that it was filled with what looked like...meatballs. "Hold on, aren't they usually covered with tomato sauce" questioned Cyborg, "these look smaller than normal meatballs...and what's that green stuff on them?"

The mystery woman smiled at him and explained that what she had were something the Dragoon people called "Fire Pellets." "They are indeed meatballs; just as you assumed, Master Cyborg" she stated, "but they are seasoned with four different spices and coated with a rich pepper sauce." As he continued to listen to the woman's description of the Fire Pellets, the metal teen could already feel his stomach screaming for a sample.

Without further delay, he reached his hand into the bowl and swiftly scooped up a fistful of the pellets. "Be careful, my friend" Gabriel called out warily, "while they _are_ tasty, they're also equally hot." Cyborg scoffed playfully at the prince and decreed that there wasn't any kind of food that was "too hot" for his belly.

With that, he popped his entire handful of Fire Pellets into his mouth and began chewing. Then, almost seven seconds later; everyone could see Cyborg's face flaring red and sweat dripping profusely from his brow. Upon noticing her friend's troubled state, Starfire flew over and asked if he was alright.

In response, Cyborg bellowed out a blast of flame from his mouth over her head and proceeded to race about the room; all while screaming for something to drink. Thinking quickly, Shegra handed him a goblet of fresh-squeezed milk and told him to drink every drop. Without pause, he took hold of the cup and proceeded to guzzle down its contents furiously.

At the same time, everyone could see a large cloud of steam pouring out of his mouth; which meant the beverage was dousing the heat of the pellets quite well. "Friend Cyborg, are you alright" Starfire asked worriedly, "perhaps it was unwise of you to devour so many at one time." Once all the steam dissipated from him mouth, Cyborg turned towards his Tamaranean friend and heaved out the words "now, you tell me."

After that, the maiden offered up the bowl to everyone else; while encouraging them to ingest only two at a time. With this precaution in mind, nearly everyone took a sample of the pellets and popped them into their mouths; save for the vegetarians among them. "These are really good" Otto murmured while chewing, "a bit spicy but still, good stuff."

Before long, the champions proceeded to ask what inspired the Dragoon cooks to make such a dish. "The Fire Pellets are more than just a delicacy, my friends" Porthos stated, "we also offer them to those who are newly initiated into our military." Feeling confused by this reveal, everyone asked for a deeper explanation behind such a ritual.

"I'm afraid the answer is...rather complicated" Prince Mako stated, "but to put it one way, ingesting the pellets and withstanding their intensity is our way of...inheriting the spirit of a dragon." From here, he explained that the Fire Pellets' seasoning was meant to emulate the "inner flame" of the aforementioned creatures. By sampling them, the warriors amongst the Dragoon nations would be (symbolically speaking) taking that flame into themselves.

"That sounds so weird" Lars murmured, "yet...at the same time, it's also kinda cool." Everyone chuckled softly at his comment, proclaiming that they were all thinking the same thing. "In any case, they are quite tasty" Valerie commented, "thank you for offering them, Ma'am." The blue maid smiled in gratitude at her, bowed her head and went off on her way.

"Who was _that_" Sparx gasped in awe, "she looked hotter than ten-thousand supernovas!" Some of the other chaps couldn't help but agree, each one expressing their own feelings in different ways. Meanwhile, the ladies did their best to appear "mature" about the mystery woman. "Typical boys" groaned Sam with a light eye roll, "once a pair of legs walks in the room, they start losing their minds."

While some of the ladies couldn't help but agree, even _they_ couldn't deny that the mystery server looked stunning. "I pray none of you are considering in...how you say, making a move on her; my friends" Gabriel chuckled, "I'm afraid that she's already spoken for." With that simple phrase, many of the single men and ladies suddenly felt their collective euphoric bubbles burst.

When someone asked whom the woman was seeing, the elf prince simply smiled and gestured towards Moonscar; who was currently holding her in a most loving embrace. "Wait...they're a thing" Usopp exclaimed, "but what about his wife...er, I mean mate?" This statement caused both Gabriel and Mako's families to suddenly burst out into laughter.

"Okay, what's with all the chuckles" Nova exclaimed, "did somebody make a joke just now." Once everyone had calmed down; Gabriel's son, Avery approached the Hyperforce and offered up an explanation. "You needn't worry about Moonscar betraying his devotion towards his mate, my friends" he stated, "because...that woman _is_ his mate."

To say that the young elf dropped what the humans called a "bombshell" would be a gross understatement. This news came as such a shock, those who were resting within the hot springs came close to accidentally drowning themselves. Upon fully recovering, they stared at the couple with wide-eyed expressions.

"But that...that's impossible" Peridot exclaimed, "didn't Moonscar tell us earlier that his mate was brutalized by those...goblin things?!" In response, Avery gave the wee gem maid a nod and said that she was correct. "So, then...how is she alive" questioned Usopp, "is she a zombie?!"

Before anyone (specifically the Gems) could ask what a "zombie" was, Avery shook his head and immediately decided to help put their fears to rest. "She is not of the undead, Lords and Ladies; be certain of that" he stated, "she's as alive as we are." Before anyone could speak up again; Avery explained that before he took flight with his eggs, Moonscar performed a most unique burial ritual for his mate.

"You see, Dragons have two different methods of attending to their fallen" the young elf stated, "some use their fire to burn them as a form of...how do the humans say, cremation and others preserve them within ice or crystal 'coffins.'" This explanation seemed to raise more questions than answers for everyone, to say the least. Almost immediately, some asked how a dragon was able to use ice.

"According to most of the fantasy books I've read, dragons and water-like elements do _not_ mix" Connie exclaimed, "and ice happens to _be_ one of those elements." After taking the lass' words to heart, Avery smiled and proclaimed she was quite correct in her assumption. "However...in this realm, not all dragons are fire dragons" he stated, "in fact, some have been blessed with the powers of _other_ powers belonging to the elemental forces of nature."

As if sensing their shock/confusion from this reveal; Prince Mako began to share with everyone everything he knew about the Earth, Air, Fire, Water and Light Dragons. "Hold on, back up" Cyborg interjected, "did you say...water dragons, as in those sea serpent things?" Mako chuckled lightly at his comment and replied in saying that he was "partially correct."

"As the centuries passed, many humans would often confuse sea dragons for serpents" Shegra said suddenly, "but they do not have flippers for limbs, rest assured." It was here that she directed everyone's attention towards Oceana, who was still sharing the Fire Pellets with everyone else. "Hold on...you're telling us _she's_ a Sea Dragon" Zoro scoffed, "where's your proof?"

Upon hearing his words, Oceana looked over her shoulder and stared at the swordsman intently. Mere seconds later, the water in Zoro's bath suddenly became as cold as a winter's chill; causing Zoro to shiver furiously. Upon seeing this, all eyes fell upon Oceana again; who seemed to be smiling slyly over her shoulder.

"Is _that_ proof enough for you, everyone" Mako chuckled, "Sea Dragons have such a strong connection with all forms of water that they can alter the temperature of it with a simple thought." Naturally; this reveal caused Luffy, Chopper and Usopp's eyes to gleam with amazement. Meanwhile; Zoro, through his chattering teeth, demanded that the water be reheated again.

"Since you've asked so nicely, I would be happy to" Oceana said with a light giggle, "careful...you may experience a sudden sting." With that said, she snapped her fingers and the water in Zoro's bath suddenly became hot again. At the same time, just as Oceana warned; Zoro felt a swift and intense sting from the heat and leapt out of the water with a shout.

This caused everyone to burst out into a fit of jolly laughter, while the swordsman furiously patted down his body. "Okay...Okay, all joking aside we've gotta know" gasped Steven, "how is it that you are alive again, Miss Oceana?" With a smile upon her face, the blue maid took a seat in the middle of the room and began her tale.

(Line Break)

Several minutes passed and all around her, Oceana could see mixed looks of shock and amazement on everyone's faces. When she had finished speaking, all was silent for what felt like ages. Finally, Padparadscha cleared her throat and softly proclaimed "I predict this story will leave everyone confused."

"Way to state the obvious, girly" Moordryd retorted, "I mean...how was Avery able to revive you if you were slain by those goblins?" As an immediate response; after taking a few moments to concentrate, Avery's hands suddenly started to give off a golden glow.

"When Moonscar showed me Oceana's resting place, I sensed a faint glimmer of life within her" he explained, "thus, I summoned as much healing magic as I could to restore that spark to full power." Even after hearing this explanation, everyone still felt such a feat seemed both astonishing yet also hazardous. "It truly was" Avery stated, "considering a dragon's size; such a spell required a great deal of focus, power and strength of will to prove successful."

Strange as it seemed; the likes of Steven, Danny and even Luffy couldn't help but empathize with the young elf's situation. Over the course of their own lives, they too knew the strain of harnessing their own powers the right way. "I guess Oceana bein' here was that other silver lining Moonscar mentioned earlier" Cyborg chuckled, "I'm happy they're together again, despite not knowing them for too long."

No sooner had he said this, a sudden thought popped into everyone's minds; whatever happened to Moonscar's eggs. "Do not fear, everyone" assured Avery, "they've all hatched long ago and each one of Moonscar's children has fully grown into adulthood." No sooner had he said this, the doors leading to the steam room burst open and everyone saw Lapis leaving; looking quite refreshed.

"That felt great" she gasped with delight, "here I thought only higher class people used saunas like they did on Homeworld." The Crystal Gems cheered loudly at her arrival, appearing happy that their friend was enjoying herself. "Sorry I took so long in there, everybody" Lapis said shyly, "I may have gotten a little...sidetracked inside."

Just as everyone was about to question the Water Gem's words, another individual stepped out of the steam room. This fellow appeared well-built with strong arms and legs, a broad chest and everyone could see a pair of fangs protruding from beneath his top lip. His hair was mix of red and orange, giving it the likeness of a flame.

His skin was a sort of light orange, he had a small scruff of a beard upon his chin and his eyes blazed with a fierce intensity. The stranger approached everyone, offered them a light smile and bowed respectfully before them. "Everyone, I wish for you to meet one of my sons; Blaze" Moonscar stated, "Son, these are our comrades from the outer realms."

Rather than appear confused by his father's words, the lad called Blaze simply stared at the groups of heroes in awe. "I am honored to meet you all" he stated, "but in terms of the females, I had no idea you would appear so...lovely in person." While doing their best to appear indifferent; the ladies in the room couldn't help but blush slightly from Blaze's compliment, particularly Lapis and the Diamonds.

After a while; Gabriel cleared his throat softly, thus snapping the ladies out of their blissful state. "I do not wish to seem rude, everyone" he said respectfully, "but I must remind you all that we will be attending to the next trial very soon." With that, Thaylog stepped in and said everyone would be leaving the inn in exactly half an hour.

"AWW, DANG IT! We're leaving already" groaned Tucker, "can't I have just one more massage first...or at least one of those awesome drinks before we go?" With a hearty laugh in his throat, Gabriel gave a nod and asked the innkeeper to bring in three rounds of Peach Pomegranate drinks for everyone. "OOOH! Peach pomegranate, I like that" Nami squealed with delight, "you think the innkeeper would share his recipe with me?"

Emperor Porthos chuckled heartily at her request and promised he would try and work something out on the matter. For now, the time came to focus on the next trial of the contest; something Elbenor called the Test of Courage. "Courage...How do you mean" questioned Luffy, "do we have to fight something again?"

Porthos shook his head slightly and explained that, according to the Shadowmanes, the test would be something relatively simple. "For now, enjoy a few more moments of rest" he stated, "you may need your strength for what lies ahead." With that said, Porthos and his family left the inn to join with the Shadowmanes outside; leaving our champions-to-be behind to contemplate on what might happen next.

"Heh! A test of courage, we're all plenty brave enough" Luffy scoffed confidently, "you guys think we can do this, right?" For a moment, the other lads didn't know how to answer; mostly due to the fact that they didn't know what the future held for them. But then, they realized that Luffy had a point and nodded in unison.

"We're ready for whatever you've got waiting for us, Gabe" Beast Boy stated, "bring it on!"

(Line Break)

Eventually, the time had come to leave the inn and head off for the next trial in the contest. With a little magical assistance, everyone was suddenly transported back to Gabriel's kingdom of Overon. Furthermore, they also found themselves standing beside a familiar sight; Mount Talora.

"The mountain again" whined Lance, "but my brother and them already beat this thing...why are we all back here?!" With a smile upon his face, Gabriel answered the lad's inquiry by silently pointing towards a cave at the base of the mountain. "So...what are we supposed to do" questioned Danny, "are we supposed to test our courage by sitting together in a dark cave?"

The Shadowmanes shook their heads in unison and said the trial involved much more than sitting in the dark. "This cave is actually a tunnel" Gabriel explained, "one that was made by the Dwarves when they helped us mine it for the crystals inside." Upon hearing the word "crystals," Nami's eyes became a pair of "berry symbols" and asked if there were any of them left?

Before anyone, even Zoro, had a chance to call Nami out on her greed; Gabriel informed her that all the crystals were either made into blades for their weapons or embroidered into things like their pottery. "This cave you see before you, Champions is actually a tunnel" he stated, "one that leads to the opposite side of Talora." From here, Gabriel explained that the champions would need to find their way through the tunnel path and reach the exit point.

"Sounds easy enough" murmured Beast Boy, "there's just one problem, how are we supposed to see ahead of us?" As if sensing this; Gabriel approached the group and handed each of them an item, a single leaf. "This is all you're giving us" Luffy grumbled, "what are we supposed to do with a bunch of leaves, eat them?"

While they weren't thinking with their stomachs like their comrade, the other champions-to-be also questioned Gabriel on why he gave them such items. "What each of you is holding now is no ordinary leaf, my friends" he assured, "these are Fireweed Leaves." With these simple words, Gabriel explained how the plant in question was a sort of bioluminescent plant native to his kingdom.

:"During the day, Fireweed receives energy and nourishment from the sunlight; just as most plant-life does" Queen Elbenor added, "then, come nightfall; all one needs to do is move their lands along the leaves and..." As if on cue, Gabriel took a few steps into the cave and moved his hand along the Fireweed leaf. Then, everyone watched in awe; as it suddenly began to shine a dazzling glow.

"Fascinating, simply fascinating" gasped Gibson, "it's glowing brighter than the streetlights of Shuggazoom City at nightfall." His fellow Monkey Team members couldn't help but agree, while Jinmay was lost in wonderment at how beautifully the Fireweed glowed. Meanwhile, the champions found themselves staring in astonishment at the leaves in each of their own hands.

But all too quickly, they remembered the task at hand and asked what purpose the objects in question served for their trial. "I think the answer's obvious, boys" Greg said suddenly, "you need to use the light of those leaves to help you walk safely to the exit, kind of like a lantern." Almost immediately, Gabriel clapped is hands with delight and thanked Mr. Universe for sharing his insight with the boys.

"Hold it, isn't this kind of like...cheating" questioned Moordryd, "shouldn't these guys go through that path without some kinda weird magical...artifact thingy?" No sooner had he said this; Moordryd suddenly felt his dragon, Decepshun's tail slap him across the back of the head. "And you say the Penn boy has scales for brains" she hissed in annoyance, "those leaves are being used for safety, not a tactical advantage."

Within seconds, Moordryd realized his error in judgment and chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry about that, everybody" he murmured softly, "forget I said anything...proceed." After that minor interruption was dismissed, the boys were given one final instruction on how to use the Fireweed.

"I think we got the gist of it, guys" Beast Boy stated, "there's just one issue...I _HATE THE DARK!_" No sooner had he admitted this, nearly every spectator facepalmed themselves in frustration. "Seriously, dude...you're afraid of the dark" prodded Danny, "you're a teenager and we grow out of that fear the moment we hit puberty."

When asked why and how he still had his fear of the dark, Beast Boy looked slightly over in Raven's direction and shivered. "I...It's complicated" he murmured, "let's just say that...I've had some bad experiences in dark places before and leave it at that." Rather than question him on his words, everyone agreed to respect Beast Boy's wishes and went back to focusing on the trial.

"You lads have until the sand in this hourglass empties to reach the exit" Thaylog said while summoning the aforementioned item with his magic, "we will wait for you there." Before everyone left; Gabriel added that if none of them exited the tunnel after the sand runs out, the guards would come and assist them. "Good fortune to you, gentlemen" the Shadowmanes said in unison, "and may the light of your courage help guide you to victory."

The lads thanked the elven royals for their blessing, bowed their heads respectfully and were ready to enter the cave. But just before they did, their friends and families hurried over to wish them luck. "Good luck, boys; we'll be waiting for you on the other side" Garnet said with a hopeful smile, "and...be careful."

Not long after this, everyone else echoed the permafusion's words; stressing that the boys mind their every step. "Just so we're clear here, Danny" Sam began, "if you die in there...I'm never talking to you again." Danny chuckled softly at his lover's slightly morbid jest and planted a soft kiss upon her cheek while saying "I love you too."

Following their friend's lead, Chiro and Steven kissed both of _their_ girls on the cheek as well. But just as the remaining lads prepared to do the same; Kitt, Nami and Raven stopped them in their tracks by saying "don't even think about it" in unison. For a moment, the trio felt mildly dejected by their lady friends' collective dismissal of their approach.

But then, much to their surprise; they found themselves being tightly embraced by them mere seconds later. "Don't get used to this kind of thing, Captain" Nami said firmly with a small smile, "but...just know I..._we_ will be waiting for you at the end." Not long after that, the rest of the Straw Hats extended their own best wishes unto Luffy; while also smiling coyly at Nami's accidental slip of the tongue.

At the same time, Raven and Kitt extended shared similar words with each of _their_ male companions as well; while also stressing for them not to get the "wrong idea" about their behavior. "Aww! Don't pretend you don't love me, Rave" quipped Beast Boy, "but...thanks anyway for the best wishes." Once that was all finished, the boys were just about ready to begin their next trial.

But before they left, Princess Donella hurried over and handed them a map. "This will show you the safest paths to take through the mountain" she explained, "keep it safe." The boys nodded in understanding, thanked the princess for her gift and shared a final wave goodbye to their loved ones.

Once that was done, the hourglass was turned over and the boys began their trek into the cave.

(Line Break)

The tunnel was as black as pitch, the air reeked of stale puddle water and the only sounds that could be heard were those of the lads' footsteps. These elements and more were what they felt around them during their trek. It had been almost twenty minutes since they've started and so far, aside from the darkness; the trial was proving rather easy.

However; even with the glow of the Fireweed leaves helping them, they had a difficult time seeing the path ahead. "It's like going into the basement with a dim flashlight here" Danny murmured, "how far do you think we've gone?" Without missing a beat, Beast Boy proclaimed that they've traveled "a quarter past a hair" while looking at his wrist.

"In all seriousness, it feels like we've been moving forever" he groaned, "I hope we didn't make a wrong turn anywhere." The moment this was said, Chiro reached into his shirt and pulled out Donella's map. Then, he unfurled it with one hand while holding his Fireweed leaf aloft in the other.

"Are you sure you know how to read a map, Chiro" questioned Luffy, "it's not like looking at one of those...space things you told us about." In response to this; Steven proclaimed that in some ways, both methods of navigation _were_ similar. "Trust me on this, I've been on a ship a couple of times" he stated, "granted the Gems or one of the Off-Colors did most of the navigating...but you get my point."

While Chiro did agree with Steven on his words, it was a little harder reading a paper map but only because of the lack of proper lighting. "Hey, I think I've got an idea here" Danny exclaimed, "guys, give me all your leaves." As expected, the rest of the group were both shocked and confused by this request and demanded an explanation.

"Hear me out first" Danny urged calmly, "individually, the light of our leaves doesn't do much here...but what if we put them together?" For a brief moment, the other lads didn't think the idea could work. But then, for curiosity's sake; Beast Boy eased his own leaf towards Danny's.

Once they were held together, their combined bioluminescent glow gave off an even brighter shine. "Awesome" Steven exclaimed joyfully, "now, we can see the map _and _the path ahead much clearer." With that thought in mind, Chiro held up the map beneath the light and could see a line trailing along through the tunnel path.

"It looks like this path continues for another eight miles or so" Danny surmised, "we best get going before the hourglass outside loses anymore sand." With that said, the lads hurried off down the path as quickly as they could. At the same time, they made certain not to drop either the map _or_ their Fireweed Leaves.

They went further and further down, leaping over gaps and squeezing through all manner of tight spaces. Yet, in spite of all this; they still continued on. During one part of the trek; Danny slipped on some rather sleek stones, after barely making a jump over a large ditch.

But Artha and Luffy quickly grabbed hold of both his wrists, just as he teetered over the edge. During another point of the journey; the atmosphere suddenly became so chilly, the lads felt as though they've walked into a winter storm. To help keep warm, they used the Fireweeds' collective glow to help warm them; which seemed to work.

In spite of all these minor inconveniences, they still continued off along the path; which (to Luffy) felt as though it went on forever. "Hang tough, guys" Chiro assured, "I think we're getting close to the end." No sooner had he said this, the other champions looked ahead and suddenly spotted what looked like...a glowing dot.

"It...I-It's the exit" Luffy exclaimed, "WAHOO, WE'RE ALMOST OUTTA HE..." Before he could finish his boastful cheer, Luffy suddenly felt three of the other boys clasp their hands tight around his mouth; silencing him. With a muffled growl, he gave them a look that seemed to ask "what's the big idea?!"

"Keep your voice down, dude" Beast Boy said in a hushed tone, "you're gonna put us in a tight spot if you wake them up!" With a slight tilt of the head and a raised eyebrow, Luffy softly asked whom the others didn't want him to wake up. While still keeping one hand over his mouth, Danny held up the Fireweed leaves slightly and gestured for everyone to look above their heads.

When they did, the lads were met with a rather startling surprise. All along the ceiling of the tunnel, there were scores of bats hanging from the stalactites and they appeared to be in a sort of deep sleep. After being around such creatures for himself, Beast Boy instinctively knew that waking up a bat was never a good idea; especially when dozens of them were involved.

"Okay, guys...listen to me carefully" the young changeling whispered, "douse the lights and walk as quietly and slowly as you can." Upon hearing the "douse the lights" instruction, Luffy was prepared to call shenanigans to it; thinking it would only make things harder. "I think I get what he's planning" Artha whispered, "we just have to dim the leaves' light a little, in order to not disturb the bats."

With that said, everyone mimicked Gabriel's earlier gesture and moved their hands over the leaves slightly; which caused their light to become dimmer. Then, at that moment; one of the bats overhead of them suddenly started to twitch slightly. This caused the boys to suddenly tense up, fearing that the bat might wake up and spot them.

Thankfully; after a couple of seconds, the bat stopped twitching and remained perfectly still. It was then that the lads realized it must've been moving about in its sleep, something each of _them_ was quite familiar with. Without saying a word, Danny gestured for everyone to move forward as quietly as they could.

Everyone nodded their heads in silence, crouched down slightly and proceeded onward. Despite however slow they were moving, the lads knew it had to be done. For what felt like ages, they tiptoed their way along the path at what felt like a snail's pace.

Then, just as they were nearing the midway point; Luffy suddenly started making some odd noises. When Beast Boy took a look over his shoulder, he saw the young captain's face scrunching up slightly and that his nose was twitching. These signals all pointed towards one thing, Luffy was about ready to sneeze.

"DUDE, NO" hissed Beast Boy softly through his teeth, "if you make even the smallest sneeze, those bats will dive-bomb us like crazy!" While Luffy was aware of the danger of their situation; try as he might, he couldn't seem to stop his nose from itching. "You've gotta fight it" Danny whispered firmly, "just try to...I don't know, hold your breath or something."

After taking his friend's suggestion into consideration, despite however much his nose irritated him; Luffy took in a deep breath and held it in as hard as he could. "Just five more miles, guys" Chiro stated, "five more miles and we are out of here."

(Scene Change: the other side of Mt. Talora)

Back outside, everyone was standing near the exit point of the mountain; waiting patiently for the boys to come out in one piece. But alas, the sands within the hourglass were just about drained and there was no sign or sound of any one of them inside. "This is harrowing" squealed Starfire in distress, "what if our friends have gotten lost inside the cave tunnels...or worse?"

The moment they heard her say this; Usopp, Chopper, Brook and Franky soon felt their eyes welling up with tears of sorrow. But before any of them had a chance to weep, Nami gave them a firm stare; which caused them to go silent. "Look...I'm just as worried as you guys" she sighed, "but we can't think of the worst yet, be patient."

No sooner had she said this; the likes of Bismuth, Sam, Valerie, the Diamonds, Nova and even Moordryd sounded off in agreement. This helped reignite everyone's hope that their friends would return in one piece. At the same time; while he _did_ find everyone's support in them commendable, Gabriel suddenly announced that the sand had just about run out.

"What, no way" Peridot exclaimed, "there is no way that an hour could've gone that quick...your glass thingy must be defective!" Just as everyone was preparing to scold the wee Gem for her outburst, Lion suddenly let out a soft growl; gaining their attention. "I hate to interrupt your little 'discussion'" he murmured, "but I think I see something in the cave."

Feeling intrigued by the beast's words, everyone's eyes immediately turned towards the cave; where they saw something approaching them from inside. It appeared rather faint, at first; looking like the faint glimmer of a firefly. But to the keen Elven eyes of the Shadowmanes, they instantly recognized it as the glow of the Fireweed leaves.

"It's them" cried Gabriel with joy, "the Champions have made their way through the tunnel!" At first, everyone held their tongues; believing that the prince was becoming too hopeful too soon. But then, there came the sound of a mildly startled yelp; which the Titans instantly recognized as Beast Boy's voice.

Then, just as the sands within the hourglass had completely drained away; the boys came stumbling out of the cave, relieved to be back out in the daylight again. "AH! I always hate stepping into the sun after being in a dark room for a while" Danny winced softly, "everything's blurry, for at least a half hour." The others sounded off in agreement with the young ghost boy, all while rubbing their own eyes slightly.

Then, all of a sudden; they were swarmed all over by their friends and the people of Overon. "You did it, boys" cried Greg with joy, "you made it through the cave path in one piece!" Not long after this, Garnet smiled down at Steven and ruffled his hair; relieved that he was back safe and sound.

Following her example, the other champions' friends and families began to shower them with well-earned congratulations; save for Moordryd. Not wishing to appear "sappy" in everyone's eyes, he simply offered up a light smile and said "nice work, Penn." Then, just as the Straw Hats were about to approach their captain and extend their own congratulations, they suddenly froze in their tracks.

When they got a look at their captain; his body was twitching, his face appeared slightly swollen and his eyes were both red with irritation and seeping out tears like mad. Upon seeing his friend in this state, Chopper immediately assumed the worst and was poised to break out his medical tools and help him. "Hold up there, my reindeer friend" Beast Boy called out suddenly, "Luffy's not sick or anything, he's just holding his breath."

He then turned towards the boy in question and told him it was now safe to breathe. But before he could even say the final word, Luffy's mouth suddenly burst open; blasting wind and bits of mucus forth from it with a powerful "CHOOO!" While it wasn't very powerful, the force of this sneeze was strong enough to cause one or two people to stumble onto the ground.

When all the air had finally been expelled from his lungs, Luffy sniffled softly and heaved out a heavy sigh of relief. "Oh...thank God" he said while rubbing his nose, "if I held it in any longer, I think my head was going to explode." After taking a moment to catch his breath, Luffy looked ahead and saw that several of his friends were lightly coated in his mucus; which caused him to blush sheepishly.

At first, he expected his crewmates to be cross with him for the accident. But after a while, Usopp chose to speak up by offering only four words; "uh...bless you, Captain?"

(First AN: And thus, the fourth trial has come to an end. Only two more remain until the Contest of Champions is complete. But make no mistake, the final trials shall prove to be the most challenging yet for our heroes.

Will they find further success in their future or will the final trials prove too difficult, even for them and what about Skeleton King and Wyrd Paynn? Will they be able to find their way into Overon, somehow? Find out, as the Contest of Champions continues)

(Second AN: Some of you might think Moonscar's mate, Oceana being alive again may seem like me "retconning" what I've established with Moonscar's backstory. But be assured, the way she was brought back to life is properly explained in my book; The Quest of the Crystal.

This and my first book set in the realm of Overon, The Adventures of Prince Gabriel, offer up some insight/background on some of the characters that will be featured in this fanfic. I've written five other stories set within the realm, after them...but they have yet to be published.

So, if you have any questions regarding any of the sights, races or peoples of Overon; don't hesitate to PM me; thank you)

(Third AN: While it's speculated/mildly confirmed that Gemfolk from Steven Universe are "aromantic" and thus don't feel that great of interest in having romantic relationships. I've long questioned how this was possible, considering how both Rose/Pink Diamond _and_ Garnet's two halves of Ruby and Sapphire were able to fall in love?

Thus, for this story at least; I've decided to have Lapis and the Diamonds feel...a smidge flattered by Blaze's compliment towards their beauty. I hope that makes sense to you all and I also hope that I haven't offended any Aromantic and Asexual readers out there. If so; I sincerely apologize in advance, if it helps)

(Fourth AN: The Fire Pellets delicacy that the Dragoon people eat is an original idea of mine. Aside from that, much of their culinary culture is lightly based off of what the Asian countries eat; least of all, what they ate during the Ancient/Feudal eras)

(Fifth AN: Beast Boy proclaiming he had a fear of the dark stems from all the times he had been on the receiving end of Raven's powers, unintentionally or otherwise. A prime example of this is the events from the TT episode, Fear Itself and what Raven's powers did during it)

(Final AN: While there _is _a real world plant known as Fireweed. The one mentioned in Overon is an entirely different...what's the word, genus than the real world one)


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Test of Wisdom

The Test of Wisdom

After the Test of Courage was completed...and after everyone took a moment to clean themselves of Luffy's mucus, the time had come for the second to last trial. Of course; by this point, the lads appeared on the verge of collapsing due to everything their bodies previously endured. "_Please..._Please, tell us that this next challenge will be something simple" groaned Danny, "like maybe...a round of trivia questions?"

While she and the rest of Team Phantom understood Danny's reluctance to continue, Sam still couldn't help but sigh dejectedly. "This is a tournament, Danny; not a game show" she groaned, "a round of questions isn't going to prove your worth as a hero!" The rest of the team was ready to echo the same response...until Thaylog not raised his hand, thus silencing them.

"We shall see what the future holds on your trials, lads" the elf king stated, "but for now...ready the carriages, we ride off to the next trial!" All the guards gathered there saluted Thaylog respectably and hurried off to collect the royal carriages. Meanwhile, the lads first looked upon him and themselves with mild dread; wondering what sort of arduous challenge he had in mind for them next.

(Line Break)

Sometime later, everyone was brought into what looked like a sort of monastery or a temple. The rich yet soothing scent of incense permeated both the air around them and their collective sinuses. "What is this place" murmured Raven in awe, "it reminds me a little of the temples of my home world, Azarath."

With a light smile on his face, Gabriel revealed that they had been brought to a Dragoonian monastery; a place where warriors would come and practice meditative exercises after training their bodies. "Is _that_ going to be the next trial" questioned Luffy while gesturing at the Dragoon monks around them, "are _we_ gonna do that weird chanting stuff as well?" With a light smile on his face, Gabriel shook his head and revealed that he had other reasons for bringing them here.

"It is here in this place where we shall bear witness to your next trial, the Test of Wisdom" he decreed to the boys, "in order to be a true knight, one must master both the body..._and_ the mind." Upon hearing these words, the likes of Zoro and Cyborg found themselves snickering quietly. _"A test of the mind, huh...the captain may have a problem with that" _he thought jokingly, _"I just hope he doesn't hurt himself from thinking too much...if at all."_

Meanwhile, the ladies found themselves feeling both worried yet conflicted about the upcoming trial at the same time. On one hand, some of them (specifically Sam, Nami and Raven) feared that their friends wouldn't get very far; considering how tests of the mind weren't really their strong suit. But on the other hand; after witnessing everything they've done so far, they realized that it would be best to give them a proper chance.

Then, all of a sudden; the doors to the monastery burst open, causing wisps of incense smoke to fly about every which way. Not long after that, everyone (save for our heroes and their colleagues) suddenly bowed their heads low as group of robed individuals entered the room. Each of them appeared to be dressed in different colored hooded robes, some bearing calm colors like blue or green while others wore ones with more standoffish colors (like a fiery red or violet.)

As they passed them; the likes of the Diamonds, or Nico Robin looked upon them and their kneeling compatriots with confused stares. "What is going on here" questioned White in a hushed tone, "who are these...outlandish-looking humans and why are you all kneeling like this?" With a light smile upon her face; Princess Donella gazed up slightly at the Diamond maid and assured that all would be revealed, in time.

After marching for a minute or two, these robed strangers took their places at the altar at the front of the room. This gave everyone the signal to stand up from their bowing/kneeling positions, once again. "Good people, I would like to introduce you to the judges for our next trial; the High Mystics" announced King Thaylog, "these men and women are the highest and most skilled practitioners of the mystic arts in all the realm!"

Within seconds, Beast Boy's inner nerd kicked in and he asked if the Mystics were a sort of high leveled wizard group. This in turn, caused one of them to let out a soft yet hearty laugh. He looked rather old with his wrinkled face, long white beard and misty eyes.

But though he couldn't quite explain it, Beast Boy could tell that this fellow seemed stronger than he looked. "You are correct, lad; we of the High Mystics _are_ considered as an order of...wizards" the man stated, "but in truth...wizards, sorcerers and magicians are novices; when compared to _our_ prowess." Upon hearing these words, Raven found herself lightly fuming with annoyance; believing that the man's words may have been inadvertently directed at _her._

But before she could speak up; a hawk flew overhead, bellowed out a loud shriek and perched itself atop the pommel of the bearded mystic's staff. After giving his companion a loving pet, the time had come for introductions to be made. "Friends, comrades, visitors of lands beyond; we are the High Mystics" he announced loudly, "for those unaware...like our champions; I am Falcore, head of my order and these are a select few of my comrades; Edric, Kella, Ptolemy, Doria and my sister, Serafina."

Without pause, the other individuals drew back their hoods and bowed respectfully to our heroes. Not wishing to appear rude in their eyes, the boys mirrored their behavior and bowed as well. "So...what sort of test will you guys be giving us" question Danny, "is this Test of Wisdom going to be a...written test, will we have to solve a puzzle or will this be a sort of guessing game?"

The group of mystics chuckled softly at him and Falcore decreed that there _would_ be a game of sorts involved. "Allow us to properly explain" Ptolemy stated, "in battle or in life; a knight must be smart, clever, cunning...able to face unknown/odd circumstances and outwit their adversaries." Upon hearing him stress on the importance of being smart, Beast Boy and Luffy suddenly felt their confidence chip away slightly.

But before they could lament on this further, the Mystics quickly called for their attention. "To prove yourselves worthy in both ours and the people's eyes, lads; we shall play a game" Edric chuckled slyly, "the oldest game known in the realms...the game of riddles." After making certain they heard him correctly, the boys didn't know whether to feel shocked or confused by this announcement.

"Allow us to explain" Serafina interjected softly, "each of us shall present a riddle or a challenge that must be solved by deciphering one; should you best each of us, you will win...understand?" After taking a moment to think everything over and having a brief huddle together, the lads presented themselves before the Mystics and nodded. "Excellent! Let us begin" decreed Falcore, "High Mystic Edric shall present the first riddle."

With that said; the aforementioned individual approached our heroes, drew back his hood and stared down at them intently. Though he appeared young with his lustrous head of golden hair, tone cheekbones and stature; he had an aura of strong authority radiating off him. "Seeing as how we have just started, I shall make the first riddle...easy for you lot" he murmured with a light snicker, "do we have a deal?"

Without delay, the boys nodded in unison; which gave Edric the signal to speak his riddle. What he said next sounded so eerie, it made even Danny's ghostly allies feel uneasy. _"'I am alive without breath, as cold as Death; never thirsty...yet ever drinking, all in mail...never clinking'" _he said cryptically, "what am I?"

To say that the lads were at a loss for words would be a gross understatement. Whether it be the words of the riddle or how Edric chose to speak them, not one of them could make heads or tails on what they meant. As if sensing this; the likes of Jazz, Gibson, Raven and even Peridot shot up from their seats and were moments way from shouting out each of _their_ answer ideas.

But then, Thaylog raised his hand and a golden aura washed over them; causing their voices to fall silent. "No one is to help them during this trial" he declared, "only _they_ can help themselves." To elaborate, the elf king said that the lads could discuss their ideas among themselves but no one from the stands may interfere.

"In that case, the guys are pretty screwed now" Sanji groaned, "what are the chances that even Luffy can figure this out?!" Rather than be insulted by the chef's lack of faith in his captain, Thaylog urged him and the rest of the crew to not be too quick to judge Luffy so suddenly. Meanwhile, the lads were in the middle of a huddle; desperate to figure out the answer to the riddle.

"Okay...the only thing I can think of that's alive without breath and cold as death are ghosts" Danny murmured, "but then...where does the ever-drinking and mail part fall into play?!" Unfortunately, at the moment; the other lads seemed just as lost as him. But then, Beast Boy suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head; which Raven could only describe as him actually _using_ his brain "for once."

"OW...Ouch...Okay, I think I may...I may have an idea here" he mumbled while rubbing his forehead, "I think I remember being asked this kind of question when I was a kid." No sooner had he said this, the rest of the boys stared at him with a sort of "are you for real" kind of look. "Look...I don't like talking about my past that much" Beast Boy sighed, "but when I was a kid, I grew up in Africa; not in the city or suburbs like the rest of you."

While this reveal_ did_ intrigue them, the other lads questioned how it had anything to do with their current situation. "Just trust me on this" he stated, "someone my parents knew used to play this kind of game a lot with me as a kid and I've heard a lot of riddles from it." This little pow-wow between the boys seemed to go on for quite a while, which made Edric feel quite annoyed.

"Gentlemen, we've been waiting long enough" he said firmly, "come along and give us your answer!" Not needing to be told twice, the boys broke apart from their huddle and presented themselves before the mystic. "Okay...we've talked it over, looked at every other possibility and now, we believe BB here has the answer you want" Danny stated, "go for it, dude."

With that said, the young green-skinned changeling stepped forth and gave Edric a sheepishly. "So, young one...what is your answer" the mystic asked, "'_I am alive without breath, as cold as Death; never thirsty...yet ever drinking, all in mail...never clinking?_'" After giving the riddle another moment of thought, Beast Boy offered up one simple word in reply; "fish."

Naturally, this answer caused a good number of the crowd to erupt into a mild frenzy of confused chatter. "What the...What kind of answer is that" questioned Bismuth, "fish don't wear mail, they have those...scale things, right?" Garnet nodded slightly in reply but explained to her comrade that the words of a riddle were not meant to be taken literally.

Meanwhile, the High Mystics proceeded to question Beast Boy on his answer; eager to know how he reached such a conclusion. "According to what King Tawaba told me; while most creatures need air to live, a fish doesn't" the meta-teen explained, "their bodies are as cold as a dead corpse, they need water to survive...but never drink it and their scales feel like those little bits of chain mail armor." For what felt like ages, the whole room was silent; which led Beast Boy to believe he was wrong.

But then, Edric let out a soft chuckle and proclaimed "lad...you are correct!" This caused everyone around Beast Boy to break out in a light yet enthusiastic applause. At the same time, the other five lads proceeded to swarm him into a light group hug; congratulating him.

"I never would've guessed _fish_, of all things was the answer to that question" laughed Luffy, "and I'm usually around them all the time." Not long after this, Danny patted Beast Boy heartily on the back and congratulated him on his success. "Thanks for the praise, guys" murmured the young changeling, "but remember, we've _all_ gotta try and win this."

Steven nodded in agreement and decreed that on the next riddle, everyone would do their best to try and figure it out. The moment he said this, Falcore suddenly called for their attention by tapping the base of his staff against the floor. While said tapping wasn't very strong; because of the vastness of the monastery, the sounds echoed loudly off the walls.

"Shall we continue with the trial, gentlemen" he asked softly, earning a nod from the lads; "Master Ptolemy shall present the next riddle." On this signal; a bald-headed man with a pointed chin beard, mild traces of wrinkles, piercing green eyes and slightly pointed ears approached the lads. He was dressed in a red and gold robe, wore a bejeweled ring on each of his fingers (save for the thumbs) and the head of his silver staff resembled that of a ram.

He stared at the group silently for a moment and smiled at them lightly, wishing them luck in deciphering _his _riddle. "_'My life can be measured in hours, I serve others by being devoured'_" he began, "_'thin, I am fast; fat, I am slow; the wind is my greatest foe...what am I?'_" Within seconds; each of the lads, once more, began to rack their brains to the point of no return to figure out the answer.

Then, at that moment; everyone could see Steven's eyes glimmer like a pair of stars. To the eyes of the Crystal Gems and their allies, this meant two things; either Steven was happy or he had an idea...perhaps it was both. "Guys, I think I know the answer" the lad cried out, "I think I remember coming across this riddle in one of the _Unfamiliar Familiar _books my friend, Connie and I read."

While the other lads _were_ pleased to hear their friend had an idea; naturally, they were confused by the odd book title he referenced. "Oh...That's right; back where you all come from, you might not have the books" Steven murmured in realization, "in any case, I think I remember coming across this riddle in one of them before." As if on cue, Ptolemy called out to the teenaged hybrid and asked to know his answer.

"Okay, I'll admit that it's been a while since I've last read the series" Steven confessed sheepishly, "but...if I remember right, the answer is...a candle!" Just like before; all was silent for a few moments, after the answer was given. Then, Ptolemy smiled at him broadly and decreed that his answer was..."correct!" When asked how he knew the answer; Steven, once more referenced the book series.

"I think it was in Book Four where I found it" he muttered, "anyway...the life of a candle is measured by hours, they 'serve people' by 'being devoured' (or when the wax melts;) the thinnest candles burn the quickest, the fat ones melt the slowest and the greatest enemy of a candle's flame...is the wind." After hearing this explanation, the crowd went into another loud applause. Among those who cheered the loudest was Garnet, who was waving a makeshift sports banner she created with Steven's name.

When the time came for the next riddle, Lady Kella was the one to present it. "This one may prove a little difficult for you, lads" she said warily, "so, think carefully before you answer." While they inwardly heeded the woman's advice, our heroes didn't wish to appear scared in her eyes and thus urged her to "give her best shot."

"Very well, then" she murmured lightly, "_'I am a box without hinges, key or lid; yet...golden treasure inside me is hid...what am I?'_" Just as she warned, the riddle left the young heroes feeling quite puzzled. At first; not one among them could figure out how a box without a key, hinges or a lid could hide a treasure.

Then, at that moment; they remembered Garnet's earlier words, how a riddle's words were never meant to be taken literally. So, with that in mind; they began to think that maybe the answer wasn't truly a _box _of some kind. _"Okay, so; what sort of thing holds golden treasure inside, doesn't have hinges, keys or a lid and isn't really a box" _Danny thought carefully, _"it's on the tip of my tongue, I just can't seem...(gasp) _WAIT!"

The moment he came to his sudden realization, Danny let out a strangled gasp; which caused everyone to worry. But before they could question him on his health, he immediately called over his fellow champions in a huddle. For the next moment or so, everyone could hear them whispering amongst themselves; while only giving brief glances towards the Mystics.

"Okay, this is getting weird" Franky muttered, "you guys think they're lost on this riddle?" This inquiry was met with a light yet mixed murmur, some believing that the lads were having difficulty while others urged the cyborg not to lose hope on them. Finally, the huddle broke up and Danny approached the Mystics with a confident smile.

"We have your answer, Sir" he announced, "and it is...EGGS!" Upon hearing everyone call out how ridiculous his idea sounded, Falcore gently silenced them and asked Danny to provide an explanation. "See...it's like Garnet mentioned earlier, don't take the riddles literally" he stated, "while they aren't really boxes; eggs hold golden treasure inside despite not having any locks, keyholes or even a lid."

While clever and informative, there were those who still questioned his deduction; specifically the Diamonds. "What sort of 'golden treasure' could these 'eggs' possibly hide inside of them" questioned Yellow, "where might one find such things?" As if expecting this sort of inquiry; Falcore reached into the sleeve of his robe and, through the use of his magic, brought out a single chicken's egg.

Then, he conjured what looked like a frying pan and cracked the egg lightly against its rim. Afterwards, he broke apart the shell and dropped what looked like a yellow/golden lump onto the skillet. Naturally, this sight caused Beast Boy and Sam to recoil slightly; them being vegetarians and all.

Then, after Falcore gave a wave of his hand; the two items suddenly vanished. "Does that answer your question, Yellow D" questioned Amethyst, "and FYI...that 'golden treasure' is really tasty when it's fried, scrambled or served with some bacon." The moment she said all this, Luffy gave a loud groan and demanded her to not talk about food in front of him.

"Don't think about eating right now, dude" Beast Boy urged, "we gotta do _this _job first." With that, Doria approached the group and presented her own riddle; "_'I am always hungry and must be fed, the finger I touch will soon turn red...what am I?'_" Before anyone had a chance to think things over, Luffy let out a loud gasp and proclaimed "FIRE...THE ANSWER IS FIRE!"

Not only did this sudden outburst cause the other Straw Hats to fall over in dumbfounded shock, the rest of the heroes felt rather annoyed by it; thinking he should've discussed things over with them before making a reply. Alas, it was too late to make any take-backs now. Just like before, the Mystics stood silent; as if contemplating Luffy's answer.

Then, Doria smiled down warmly at Luffy and proclaimed "Master Pirate...you are correct." While this response caused many to cheer like before, the remaining Straw Hats (upon recovering from their collective fall earlier) were rather confused. "How is _that_ the right answer" demanded Sanji, "and how is it that our rubber-brained captain was able to know it?!"

No sooner had the young chef had said this, everyone suddenly noticed a light blush forming on Luffy's cheeks. Feeling both intrigued yet worried, Nami asked if there was anything wrong. "No...I'm okay, really" Luffy answered suddenly, "but...there's a legit reason how I knew the riddle's answer."

Their collective curiosities piqued, all eyes (including those of the other champions) fell upon Luffy; eager to learn his supposed "secret." "Well...every now and again, I'm left alone on the Sunny for guard duty while the rest of my crew goes into port for supplies or...whatever" he explained, "one time, I was alone and got really bored; so, I...I went into the library." As expected, this response left everyone (mostly the other Straw Hats) with several questions.

How could a pirate ship have a library, why would the crew leave their captain behind on the ship to go collect supplies instead of the other way around and most of all; what would _Luffy_, of all people be doing inside of a library? "While I was in there, I knew I had to pass the time until my crew came back aboard" grumbled the young captain, "so...I started reading some of the books." Once again; this news shocked the crew so greatly, they fell over their seats in surprise.

But at the near last second, the Diamonds intervened and caught them all before they accidentally hurt themselves. After thanking the trio for their assist, the Straw Hats looked over at their captain and stared at him intently. "So...let me see if we heard you correctly, Luffy-san" Brook murmured respectfully, "you actually _read _some books?"

While this behavior did confuse him, Luffy still did the respectful thing and nodded in reply. "Okay, so...what did you think" questioned Usopp, "did you find any books you liked and how does this apply to what's happening now?" Upon being asked this, Luffy smiled brightly and proclaimed he read about the fire riddle in a book called _"The Riddle of the Sphinx."_

"It's been a while since I've last read it" he murmured thoughtfully, "but...fire always needs to be fed wood, in order to live; so, it's always hungry and if you touch it...well, you know the rest." After sharing a light chuckle at the end of Luffy's statement, the time came for the next riddle to be presented. After his hawk had gently perched itself upon his shoulder, Falcore stepped forth and called for the champions' attention.

Then, after a quick snap of his fingers; a strange box appeared around the boys and sealed them inside. "What the...WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Maddie cried in alarm, "I thought this was a game of riddles not a death trap!" Several others voiced their own concerns over what they'd just witnessed and demanded an explanation from Falcore.

"Calm, friends" he said in a hushed voice, "the lads are safe, think of this next part of the trial as a sort of...escape room puzzle." The moment they heard him say this, there was a light murmur of understanding amongst the crowd. Back in the Human Realm, the inhabitants (for one reason or another) found enjoyment in being sealed within escape rooms.

That being said, none of our heroes friends and/or families had pleasant memories around such things. Anytime they found themselves or the lads in such rooms, it was most likely a death trap.

(Scene Change: Inside of the Escape Chamber)

Meanwhile, within the chamber itself, the boys were feverishly pounding away at the walls; desperate to try and get out. "It's no use, guys...we're sealed in tight" groaned Steven, "why would Falcore put us in this thing?" The other lads felt just as confused, wondering what sort of trick the "old creep" was playing on them. Then, as if on cue; Falcore's voice spoke to each of them within their minds.

"Do not fear, lads" he assured, "you are safe, this is all part of the next riddle." As expected, the lads shouted out in outrage; demanding to know how being sealed in a box was "part of some riddle." "Peace, gentlemen" Falcore insisted in a hushed tone, "if you seek answers, simply turn to the right."

After letting out a collective disgruntled groan, the boys did as instructed and turned to their side. There, they spotted a series of keyholes on the wall and above them was a collection of colored metal keys. "To escape this chamber, all you will have to do is place the keys within the holes" Falcore instructed, "but...be mindful of what order you put them in."

At first, this reveal left the boys feeling rather confused. When they asked what order the keys were meant to be in, they heard only confused murmuring from Falcore. "It's been long since my sister and I have partaken in this game" he confessed, "my mind is (as your lot would call it) hazy on the combination...but I do recall _one_ thing."

Feeling desperate for just a smidgen of help, the lads asked what it was that Falcore recalled about the combination. Alas, the only thing he offered was a simple yet mildly confusing phrase; "Yellow is to the _left_ of Red and Blue, which is _not_ next to Black. Purple can only lie beside Black and _none else_, Black is to the _right_ of Yellow." After that, the mystic's voice faded away; leaving the lads to try and decipher his riddle alone in the silence of the escape chamber.

"Yellow's left of red and blue...but isn't next to black" Luffy grumbled under his breath, "but...i-if Black is on Yellow's right, what's on the left?" In response, Chiro and Artha simply shrugged their shoulders lightly while also proclaiming that the riddle made no sense. At the same time; Danny, Beast Boy and Steven appeared relatively calm about their situation.

When asked why they seemed so calm, the trio offered an odd reply. "Something about this puzzle riddle feels familiar" murmured the ghost boy, "feels like I might've come across it in one of my video games back home." As expected, the mentioning of "video games" caused Luffy to tilt his head in confusion.

"Video...Games, what the heck does that mean" he murmured, "how can you play something on a video." While he _did_ understand the pirate's confusion, Danny proclaimed now wasn't the time to talk about such things. "For now, let's focus on getting outta here" he murmured, "and we'll start by using the yellow key."

With that, Danny picked up the aforementioned item and placed it into the first keyhole on the left side. "Next, we put in the blue and red ones" he muttered, "then, the black key and finally...purple." With that said, Danny collected the rest of the keys and placed them in the order he mentioned; hoping that his theory was correct.

Once each key was in place, Beast Boy urged everyone to turn them in unison. Much to their surprise, not only did the keys move fluidly; they also heard a series of metal clacking noises. Then, in an instant; the keys, the keyholes _and_ the chamber itself suddenly vanished.

Within seconds, the lads found themselves back in the monastery; which caused their friends and family to gasp loudly in surprise. "Okay...things are really starting to get weird, now" Peridot murmured uneasily, "could someone _please _explain to me what that whole thing was about?" Steven chuckled softly at her and said tell her what happened later.

For now, the time came to answer the next riddle; "what is the one thing in the Multiverse that is so fragile that even speaking its name shatters it completely?" "Okay, this has to be a metaphorical thing...right" questioned Danny, "in other words, it's not a specific item we're meant to think of?" Rather than answer him outright; Serafina smiled warmly at him and simply replied with "perhaps...perhaps not."

This did little to ease the lads' confusion/frustration, unfortunately. But regardless, they did their best to keep their cool and try to figure it all out. "Okay, guys; let's think real carefully here" Steven murmured, "what's known to be so fragile that even saying its name aloud 'breaks it?'"

Then, out of nowhere; Danny was suddenly reminded of something from his civilian life as a school student. "This all reminds me of that weird library rule" he murmured, "where if you make even the smallest noise, you've immediately..." Before he could finish his train of thought, realization came to Danny like a flash.

"I KNOW WHAT THE ANSWER IS" he exclaimed, "HUDDLE UP, GUYS!" Without delay, the other five lads hurried over and stood together in a massive huddle. For the next few seconds, they whispered a and chattered amongst themselves; only sharing a brief glance over in the Mystics' direction.

When they finally broke away, Serafina asked them for their answer. "The answer to your riddle is...silence" Danny said while adding a hushed tone to the final word, "the very idea of silence is so fragile that even if you say the word in a whisper, it's broken." After this explanation, the Mystics immediately proclaimed it to be the correct response.

"Holy Moly, the guys are on fire out there" Dani cried out with delight, "they may have this in the bag!" While a part of her sided with the young preteen's enthusiasm, Valerie knew that things were far from over and wondered if the boys could keep their momentum going. After another brief applause, Falcore rose from his seat and informed everyone that four riddles remained in the Test of Wisdom.

"Bear in mind, lads...these final few are known to be the most complex riddles ever known" he said firmly to the champions, "do you still wish to continue?" At the moment, the young heroes were busy doing whatever they could to ease their throbbing headaches. This was the result of having to use their brainpower one too many times without rest.

But after a while, the pain faded away and they were able to continue on. "Let us see if you can solve _my _next riddle, laddies" Edric chuckled, "_'Each morning...I appear at your feet all day, I will follow you no matter how fast you run. Yet...I nearly perish in the midday sun!' _What am I?"

As the young spell-caster believed, his riddle left the young champions scratching at their heads intensely with deep thought. But then, they remembered a few of the key words within the riddle; such as "each morning, I appear on your feet all day." With that simple phrase, the group came to one unanimous (albeit hesitant) decision; shadows.

"An excellent response, laddies" Edric chuckled, "and lucky for you...it happens to be the correct one." The lads laughed heartily amongst themselves, pleased that they passed another part of the test. Next, Doria approached the group and presented her riddle; "what is it that is yours...but is more often used by others?"

In that moment, time seemed to stand still for the lads. Compared to the previous riddles they were asked, _this _one seemed much harder to decipher. "Okay, guys; what do you think" questioned Danny, "what thing do we have is often more used by others?"

Almost immediately, Luffy presented a most outlandish idea; clothes. "Dude, that's just weird" Artha murmured, "why would other people use _your _clothes?" In defense of his claim, Luffy brought up that Usopp borrowed his jacket on one or two occasions. "That may seem like an idea, dude...but it's probably not what Doria wants" Danny whispered matter-of-factly, "it feels like the answer isn't really an object of any kind."

Upon hearing this, the other lads realized that he had a point and began to think of other ideas. But after a while, everyone could clearly see they were drawing a blank and Doria called for their attention. "Your time is up, gents" she said matter-of-factly, "the answer to the riddle was...your names."

Naturally; this response left the lads feeling quite confused and so, Doria decided to help explain it. "All things in the realm has a name of their own" she began, "but...they are more often 'used' (or rather referenced) by others." No sooner had she said all this, several cries of outrage were heard among the champions' friends and families.

"HOW IN THE STARS WERE ANY OF THEM SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT" yelled White Diamond, "even I didn't know the answer...and _I_ am centuries older than those robe-wearing twits!" Rather than feel bothered or offended by the Diamond maid's words, the High Mystics kept their decorum and turned towards the champions. "Unfortunately, you have failed to answer Doria's riddle" Falcore said firmly, "however...seeing as how your minds were rather frazzled from using them without rest, we are willing to overlook the loss and grant you another chance."

Though they were shocked by this sudden development, the lads were no less grateful for Falcore's generosity and thanked him. "Let us take a brief pause, before we continue" Serafina suggested, "bring the lads some tea to help ease their aching minds." With that command, a group of young Dragoonian monks hurried off into another room; leaving our heroes to take a much needed respite.

(Line Break)

Fifteen minutes later, the monks returned and handed each of the six champions a steaming cup of tea. After taking small yet careful sips, the lads could feel the tea's calming affect wash over them; which caused their earlier bothered expressions to instantly soften. "Ooooh...yeeeaaah" Beast Boy droned softly with relief, "now I see why Raven likes this stuff, it really _is _soothing."

The other heroes couldn't help but agree while also adding that the tea made some of them feel rather sleepy. "There will be time for naps later, boys" Bismuth sounded off suddenly, "look alive!" Almost immediately, the lads snapped out of their relaxed daze and stood at attention; appearing ready to continue with the trial.

"Seeing as though the last riddle proved too difficult for you; perhaps, _this_ may prove easier...yet still quite challenging" Edric stated, "'what comes in the middle of March _and _in April that can't be seen at the end of either month?'" Before finishing, he decided to help them by offering the lads one minor hint; "the answer lies within the months themselves." Yet even with this hint, the lads still felt confused.

At the moment, the only answer some of them could think of was the season of Spring. But then; they realized that while it might be technically correct, it may not be the true answer. "Okay...Edric said the answer lies within the months themselves" Beast Boy muttered, "but what else is in those months other than Spring?"

For what felt like ages, Danny kept repeating the hint over and over within his own mind; feeling mildly desperate to know the answer. Then, inspiration hit him like a hard punch to the face. Within the names of both months, there was something that was present right square in the middle (quite literally;) the letter "R."

In the end, Danny presented _this_ as his answer; which led to Falcore's hawk, Xenos letting out a shrill yet joyous screech. "Nicely done, Master Daniel" complimented Edric, "let us see if you and your comrades can solve the final two riddles." With that said, Ptolemy stepped forward and presented them with _his _riddle.

"What is it that a man does standing up, a woman does sitting down and a hound does on _three_ legs" he asked, "think carefully." Mere seconds after hearing this question; Luffy suddenly got an idea, much to the surprise of his crewmates. "Guys, I think I know the answer" he whispered to them, "but...you might think it's weird."

At first, he half expected the others to tell him to keep it to himself; if the answer truly was strange. But surprisingly, Beast Boy confessed he might've been thinking the same thing as _he_ was. When both lads presented their idea to the rest of the group; Danny, Chiro, Artha and Steven were understandably bothered by it.

"I don't think _that_ is the answer Ptolemy is looking for, guys" murmured Danny, "what about something like...shaking hands?" This idea created an even greater uproar between the lads (specifically from Luffy.) "Why the heck would guys do that standing up and girls do it sitting down" he prodded, "it makes no sense!"

As strange as it seemed to say it, Danny revealed that it was considered "proper etiquette" for people to shake hands that way. "As for dogs doing it...it's just for show" he stated, "you know, silly dog tricks?" While the second half of the explanation seemed to make sense, it was the former that seemed hard for Luffy to swallow.

But they had little time to debate on it further, once they heard Ptolemy lightly tap his staff against the floor. "It is time for your answer, gentlemen" he stated, "what is it that a man does standing up, a woman does sitting down and a hound does on three legs?" For a moment or so, the group hesitated; mentally wondering how their loved ones would respond to their answer.

Then, after letting out a collective sigh; they sounded off the words "shake hands" in unison. "That is...correct" announced Ptolemy with a smile, "however, I would've also accepted answering nature's call as well." The moment they heard this reveal, Beast Boy and Luffy couldn't help but guffaw uproariously with ironic laughter; all while proclaiming "WE KNEW IT" in-between breaths.

"Err...Lars, forgive me for sounding stupid" Rhodonite murmured uneasily, "but what did he mean by...'answering nature's call?'" With a light blush upon his cheeks, the pink teen cleared his throat and proceeded to whisper the answer into her ears. Once the explanation was finished, her bulky hands immediately covered up her ears in surprise; while her thin ones covered her mouth.

Meanwhile, the High Mystics proceeded to congratulate the lads on their good work thus far. "You six have managed to decipher and answer each one of the riddles and puzzles we have presented you...save one" Falcore stated, "now, only _one_ riddle remains...and it is considered one of the most difficult of its kind in history." Despite the rather cryptic tone in the bearded fellow's voice, it did little to deter any of the young champions.

"We've come _this _far already" Steven proclaimed, "we're ready for whatever you've got next...so, bring it!" Not long after this, the rest of the lads sounded off with equal gusto. Edric laughed merrily at their enthusiasm and whispered "this final test should prove amusing."

With that said, he raised his staff high over his head and suddenly slammed the base of it upon the ground; creating a massive smoke cloud. For the next moment or so, everyone within range of this cloud was left coughing loudly. When the dust cleared, everyone looked at the center of the room and gasped loudly with shock.

Standing before them were not one...but _two_ Edrics, both of whom seemed completely alike in voice and appearance. When they noticed the confused looks upon everyone's faces, both Edrics decided to speak. "Here is your riddle, lads" they said in unison, "one of us speaks only truths, the other will tell you lies...by asking us only _one_ question, you must decide which of us is the true Edric."

To say that this challenge left the lads dumbfounded would be a gross understatement. How could they tell which person was which by asking a single question? Of course, the most obvious idea on all their minds was "which one of them was real?"

But then, all too quickly; they realized that the liar would simply say something to confuse them. "Why not ask what the real Edric's favorite color is...or something" mumbled Luffy, "oh, wait...he never told us about that, did he?" While he believed that such a question proved too simple to ask, Danny pointed out that the liar would simply say something to confuse them.

"Truth is, guys...something about this feels familiar" he murmured, "just like with one of the earlier riddles, I feel like I've heard _this_ one before." Not long after this was said, four of the five lads murmured in agreement; while Luffy simply tilted his head in confusion. Then, they turned towards the Edric doubles and scratched their chins in thought.

"Come, come; gentlemen" the second chuckled, "we mustn't keep the onlookers waiting for too long." After choosing to ignore his prodding, the lads resumed thinking over an idea of what to do next. Then; they, once again cast a glance over at the duo and stared intently (as if deep in thought.)

That was when realization struck five of the six lads like a bolt of lightning. "Guys, if you're all thinking what I'm thinking...we may just win this" Danny murmured slyly, "huddle up!" Once again, they stood together in a large huddle and proceeded to whisper to one another.

While they did this, all their friends and families were slowly becoming incredibly anxious. "Oh, jeez; I'm gonna lose the rest of my hair, if all this whispering keeps up" Greg groaned, "anybody got an idea on what they're saying?" Sadly, a good number of the crowd shook their heads no; also expressing their own disdain towards not being in the loop again.

Then, at that moment; the boys broke apart and approached the Edric doubles with confident smiles. "We've got just the thing to ask you two" Danny said boldly, "if one of you tells, then...which would _he_ say is the real Edric?" The moment this question was presented, the entire room fell silent.

Then, mere seconds later; the Edric doubles soon found themselves becoming quite anxious. It was as if either of them appeared afraid to answer Danny's question. Then, after taking a moment to calm themselves; the doubles asked Danny to speak his question again.

"You two heard him clear as day, dudes" Beast Boy said with a raised eyebrow, "if one of you only tells the truth, which of you would _he_ say is the real deal Edric?" After taking a moment to calm down, Edric 2 proclaimed that No.1 was the true Edric; to which his double happily agreed. "AHA! WE KNEW IT" Danny shouted, "you two fell right into our trap!"

Soon after this was said, the other four of the five remaining champions proceeded to do a series of victory dances. Then, seconds later; Luffy decided to join in on it all. "Okay...I dunno why you idiots are partying" Nami shouted, "you don't even know if you've won or not!"

Upon hearing the navigator's cries, Danny turned her way and said that they had everything well in hand. "See, if one of these Edrics spoke the truth and were asked to give an honest answer; he would be naturally compelled to tell us the truth because that's all he's able to say, even when trying to lie" he explained, "buuuuut...on the other hand; if one of them is a liar and was asked to speak honestly, everything _he_ said would be the exact opposite and therefore...be a lie!" Alas, all this explanation seemed to do was leave the near entirety of the room feeling dazed and confused.

Then, just as Edric was about to proclaim the trial finished; Chiro immediately raised his hand and stopped him. "Dan's not finished here...and neither are we" he said firmly, "there's also the possibility that the real Edric isn't really here, which would thus make _both_ of these doubles a liar!" With that done, the boys proceeded to give each other a high five.

Luffy even decided to join in, in spite of the fact that he had little to no idea what had just transpired. Meanwhile, their families and friends simply stared at them with blank gazes; as if their answer to the riddle had "fried their brains" (as they say in the Human World.) Finally, they snapped out of their daze and glared in annoyance at the celebrating group.

"Are...you...KIDDING ME" Peridot exclaimed, "NONE OF THAT EVEN MAKES SENSE!" The others couldn't help but sound off loudly in agreement; adding that all sounded like "hands down, the dumbest bit of nonsense they'd ever heard." Eager for a second opinion, all eyes fell upon the two Edrics; who appeared to be smiling knowingly.

"Yes, their solution _was_ an odd one and no mistake" Edric 2 muttered, "however...it all doesn't change one thing." With a collective groan in annoyance, everyone asked what he knew that they did not. "Simply put...they were right" Edric 1 said mischievously, "neither of us are real."

Before anything else could be said, the duo snapped their fingers and suddenly burst into clouds of sparkly dust. This sudden surprise left everyone utterly dumbfounded, their mouths hanging agape in disbelief. "Buh...Buh...Buh" droned Amethyst goofily, "but...that don't make sense; if they were fakes, where's the _real_ Edric?"

As if on cue; the doors of the monastery swung open and, much to everyone's surprise, the real Edric marched into the room while guzzling down a beverage from a pint cup. "AH! Your people speak the truth, King Thaylog" he exclaimed while wiping off his mouth, "this truly is the best cider in the realms!" As the mystic prepared to take another swig from his cup, he noticed that both of his doubles were gone.

When he noticed the confused looks upon everyone's faces as well, Edric's smile faded into a mildly bitter scowl. "Oh, drat; you lot solved the riddle already" he grumbled, "I thought you would take longer." Falcore smiled lightly at his colleague and suggested that next time, he should not underestimate those who may not appear "all that clever" at first glance.

Meanwhile, the friends and families of the champions were in the midst of trying to figure out just _how_ they were able to figure out the final riddle. "Wait...I'm still confused" grumbled Cain, "if they _both_ tell lies, how were they able to tell they were lying?" With the aid of her tablet, Peridot began to run a series of equations; each one trying to decipher the words of Edric's riddle.

At the same time; Cyborg, Franky and the Hyperforce's computer brains appeared on the verge of overloading due to their confusion. "So...wait, wasn't the objective to try and find out who told the truth" Sparx inquired painfully, "if that's the case...how could the guys win, if the Edric pair were _both_ liars?" Just as Franky was preparing to present his theory, the ladies suddenly slammed their fists down onto the table; their collective faces appearing frazzled.

"STOP IT! OKAY, JUST...JUST STOP TALKING" Sam screeched while massaging her temples, "my head's hurting enough as it is from all this!" The other ladies (sans Connie and Jinmay) couldn't help but agree, while they also rubbed at their heads painfully. Of course, in the end; it wasn't really the riddle that left them all in this state nor its answer.

Rather, everyone was both amazed yet dumbfounded that their supposedly "immaturish" friends were able to solve such complicated questions. "Guess the boys really are smarter than we gave them credit for" Nami murmured while rubbing her own temples, "just...don't tell Luffy I said that, he'd hassle me about it to no end." While still nursing their own headaches, the other girls quickly zipped their lips shut.

Then, the Mystics suddenly tapped their staves upon the ground; calling for everyone's attention once more. "The Test of Wisdom is finished" they announced simultaneously, "the champions emerge victorious, once again!" This news caused everyone to burst in applause, even the champions loved ones...once their headaches dissipated.

(Scene Change: The Savage Lands – Shuggazoom)

While the people of Overon celebrated; back in the forests of the Savage Lands, Skeleton King looked rather peaked. "Master...this cannot continue" Mandarin murmured worriedly, "if you keep straining yourself this way, your powers may dwindle...or worse." After letting out a few weak breaths, Skeleton King pushed himself back onto his feet with his staff and glared at the tree before him.

"I _will_ break through whatever barrier the Hyperforce slipped through" he vowed, "even if it means tearing the entirety of the universe apart!" With that in mind, he held his staff high and slammed the pointed end deep into the bark. Not long after; Skeleton King started to once more, channel his power into the tree.

For the next moment or so, the tree remained standing; which further infuriated the Skeleton King. Then, he could see veins of his sickly purple magic softly pulsating within the tree. "Yes...I can feel your power waning" sneered the Skeleton King, "I don't care how long it will take or what will happen after; soon, I _will_ break you!"

(First AN: Uuuuuh-oh...looks like we're in a dilly of a pickle now? Will the Skeleton King be able to break the barrier between Shuggazoom and Overon, will our champions be able to finish their trials before his arrival and...what is this talk of the Multiverse possibly being at risk?

Tune in next time for these answers and more, as the Contest of Champions continues)

(Second AN: In the world of Overon, the High Mystics are considered the highest ranking group of magic users. To put things into perspective, Falcore's power makes him strong enough to stand toe-to-toe against the likes of Trigon; if the two ever met.

Despite the fact that he is blind, he has many other ways to see the world around him; such as using his hawk, Xenos. Think of him as Falcore's familiar, in a way)

(Third AN: The first few of the riddles presented in this chapter are found within several pieces of Lord of the Rings media; such as War in the North. Meanwhile, the riddle involving the multi-colored keys was based upon a puzzle from The Hobbit video game from 2003 from Sierra Entertainment.

As for the final riddle; though many might recognize it from the film Labyrinth, it's actually based on the Knights & Knaves brain teaser. I thought it would be the perfect way for our heroes to truly test their brains)

(Fourth AN: Steven mentioning Unfamiliar Familiar is a reference to the book series itself from his TV show. It was first introduced in the episode, Marble Madness and later in Open Book. It's unknown what sort of elements are featured within each book, unfortunately.

So, I thought it would be appealing to reference that several of the Mystics' riddles may have reminded Steven of something he came across in them)

(Final AN: Though I wanted all our heroes to show their smarts, I wanted to give Danny the spotlight almost all the time for this trial. The exact reason will be revealed, in time; so...don't think for a moment that I'm playing favorites)


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The Test of the Spirit

The Test of the Spirit

With their latest trial in the Contest of Champions now complete, our heroes were now but a stone's throw away from earning their promised reward. However, before they could continue; they chose to take a quick and well-deserved break to ease their aching heads. After pushing their minds to the brink of burning out, Gabriel granted them a small respite before they could continue.

At this time, they were seated together with their friends and family; sampling some of the apple cider that Edric had earlier and they found it satisfying. "Man, this stuff tastes good" Luffy sighed loudly, "maybe I should talk Nami into planting some apple bushes next to her mikans." The other lads chuckled softly at him and informed the young pirate that apples didn't grow on bushes.

"He's right, Luffy" Robin stated, "they grow on trees and even though our ship _is_ quite big, it can't support a large apple tree." Luffy couldn't help but frown heavily, upon hearing this news; thinking that this was Fate's way of "screwing him over" (as his mind would put it.) "Do not despair, young Master" Serafina said kindly while approaching him, "the apple orchards in Gabriel's village have more than enough apples for you and your crew."

Not long after this was said, Sanji added that they would later try to pick up any fresh apples they could find; once they'd return to their world and went back to the sea. "However, I have one condition on this idea" he announced, "we can get the apples...as long as you don't eat all of them or drink any and all of the cider we might make all at once, deal?" After taking another swig from his cup, Luffy chuckled softly at his chef with a smile and shook his hand; solidifying their agreement.

Afterwards, they were soon approached by the Shadowmanes; who all appeared to have rather stoic looks upon their faces. "Hey, guys...uh, why the long faces" Beast Boy inquired, "did something bad happen or..." In an instant, Gabriel's face brightened slightly; as he offered up a small smile to the heroes.

"I can assure you, my friends; I am quite fine" he stated, "I just wished to inform you that your final trial shall be starting soon." Understandably, this bit of news caused our heroes to cheer loudly and click their drinking cups together in salute; even their loved ones couldn't help but laugh a little. But their joy quickly faded, when Thaylog raise his hand.

"While we applaud your enthusiasm, you must understand one thing" he said firmly, "the final trial is the most difficult one you will face; more so than your bout with the Gryphon not too long ago." This caused everyone to groan loudly, not just in annoyance but also disbelief. "Are you freakin' serious with us here, Gabe" Luffy growled, "what could _possibly_ be harder than fighting a giant monster without our powers?!"

The Elf Prince simply smiled at him and said that in time, everything would be revealed to them. "For now, enjoy this brief respite" he insisted kindly, "you will need your full mental, physical _and_ emotional strength for the final test." Despite the mildly cryptic tone behind Gabriel's, the lads adhered to his advice and decided to enjoy as much of their time out as possible.

(Scene Change: The Coliseum of Zeru)

After feeling refreshed and having their fill of cider, our young champions were ready to begin their final trial. Much to their surprise, they found themselves being led back into the coliseum; the same place where they battled the gryphon not too long ago. "Okay...I'm a bit confused here" Steven murmured, "why did you bring us back _here_, of all places?"

With a soft smile upon his face, King Thaylog felt that the arena was the perfect locale for the final trial. "You will require a great deal of space to undergo this challenge" he stated, "thus, the Zeruvian Coliseum is just the place for it." Alas, this explanation simply left the lads feeling more confused than before.

But just as they were prepared to raise some concerns to King Thaylog, he and his family were already making their way up the stairs to the same skybox area they sat in before; leaving the boys behind at the entrance. For a moment or so, they stood perfectly still; unsure if they should go forward or not. "Well, fellas...we made it" Danny murmured sheepishly, "after almost dying at the claws of a Gryphon, getting lost in a cave, falling from a mountain _and_ frying our brains from a riddle game...we've reached the final trial."

The rest of the lads couldn't help but chuckle softly with pride. But all too quickly, their laughter died down and a wave of doubt soon flowed through them. "No time for laughing now, guys" Steven said firmly, "something in my bones...even my gem tells me that this last challenge could prove dangerous.

The others reacted to this news in different ways; some swiped the sweat from their brows, others gulped down a nervous lump within their throats. Whatever awaited them in the arena might be far more harrowing than what their previous challenges. But as they looked upon one another, each lad gave a firm look of determination, silently vowing that they would stand together.

With that thought in mind, they entered through the door and out into the center of the arena. The moment they did, the lads were welcomed by the thunderous sounds of cheers and applause. All around them, the many creatures and peoples of this world were going mad with delight at the sight of the young heroes.

Among those cheering were their friends and family, some of whom were saluting them with makeshift signs saying things like "go for it" or "rock on." Steven couldn't help but chuckle at this; deep down, he knew Garnet must've had a hand in making the signs. Elsewhere, Danny could see Ember revving up her side of the stands with a musical ballad; which confused quite a few of the people beside her.

In another part of the stands; Usopp and Chopper were joining Franky in his "Super Pose," which made Luffy chuckle a little. But what truly stood out was Connie, who was both cheering _and_ giving Steven a heart-shaped hand gesture. This caused the other five lads to chuckle a little.

"Well, well, well...looks like Steven's got himself a fangirl" Beast Boy said slyly, "tell us, dude; are you two...you know..." This inquiry caused the poor hybrid's face to flush a deep red, which only made the answer more obvious. "Hey, dude; you're not the only one with a special lady cheering for ya" Danny chuckled, "have a look see over at 'Team Phantom's' section."

As the boys' eyes fell upon the aforementioned part of the stands, they spotted Sam; who had decorated her face slightly with black and white facepaint. It didn't take long for them to realize that she was sporting Danny's uniform colors. Needless to say, the point had been made and they couldn't help but smile.

In another spot where the Hyperforce sat, they were waving their own makeshift signs in the air. At the same time, several of the Shuggazoom citizens were roaring loud praises down at Chiro. But none sounded louder than Jinmay, who waving a pair of fans in a cheerleading motion.

"Go for it, babe; you're almost there" she exclaimed towards Chiro, "we believe in you!" Upon seeing these three ladies cheering for their comrades, it made Beast Boy and Artha feel somewhat envious. Meanwhile, Luffy simply chuckled happily while waving up at his crew.

"You don't seem all that bummed, dude" murmured the young changeling, "don't _you_ want a lady's favor to give you luck on the trial?" Luffy blinked softly in confusion for a few seconds and tilted his head, indicating that he was feeling confused. "C'mon, dude; you know what we mean" Artha groaned, "isn't there a special lady _you_ want cheering you on?"

After hearing these words, Luffy let out a loud and joyful laugh; which left the others feeling slightly confused. "Of course I've got a lady cheering me on" he assured, "actually, I've got _two _of 'em; right up there." As he gestured up at the stands, everyone could see Nami and Robin shouting down at him.

Because of the otherwise uproarious nature of the crowd's cheering, the other five lads could barely hear them. But thanks to Beast Boy's sensitive ears, he could clearly hear Nami shouting things like "you're almost there...DON'T SCREW UP" or "DON'T LET US DOWN" to Luffy. _"If _that's_ how she cheers for him, I wonder what she does when she heckles Luffy" _Beast Boy thought, _"needless to say, it sounds like the opposite of what Connie's doing."_

All around them; the crowd cheered, roared and chanted their names uproariously. In each of their respective worlds, the lads had heard a fair amount of praise sent their way. But hearing it from this many people was quite surprising, to say the least.

Not wishing to appear rude, they walked out to the middle of the arena while waving or laughing happily at the crowd. This continued for a few more moments until at last, Kings Thaylog and Zaid rose from their seats and raised their hands; bringing the cheers to an end. Once the atmosphere went silent, they gazed down at the six champions-to-be and smiled.

"The people have good reason to cheer for you, lads" Zaid said with pride, "you have shown us all great skills, up to now." While the centaur's words _were_ true, the lads couldn't help but murmur bashfully; proclaiming that what they accomplished "wasn't anything that special." "Ah...That is where you are wrong" Thaylog said firmly, "without the use of your powers, you have shown that you are strong both of body and mind."

While the other Straw Hats agreed to the Elvish lord's words, they "feared" that all the praise would go to their captain's head; if not the others'. But in reality; while he relished in everyone's cheers, he showed no signs of a "showboating" attitude or tried to place everyone's attention squarely upon himself. Instead, Luffy made sure _every one _of his comrades got their fair share of the cheers.

Truthfully, it was _Beast Boy_ who was milking the attention for all it was worth; something that even Raven couldn't help but giggle at. For him, this behavior was expected; everyone knew how much he desired the attention of others. But neither she nor everyone else had time to contemplate on this further.

After sharing one final congratulations to the boys on their success, King Thaylog swiftly became rather stoic; which surprised everyone. "You've done well against the first five trials, gentlemen" he stated, "but now, we come to the most important one of them all...testing your spirits." Understandably so; the boys found themselves either tilting their heads or scratching their chins in confusion, upon hearing these words.

Their collective friends and families faired no better in trying to understand what the king said. As if sensing their confusion, Thaylog gazed down upon the six champions and elaborated further on the nature of their final trial. "For this test, you will be asked to partake in one final fight" he stated, "you shall battle...yourselves!"

Alas, this proclamation left the poor lads feeling more confused than they were before. "So...hold on a minute" Steven interjected, "are you saying you want us to fight each other, after having us spend so much time working together?" The Crystal Gems, the Diamonds, Lars' crew and even Steven's father shouted out the same concerns he had towards the kings.

But all too quickly, Thaylog called for silence and urged for the people to let him finish. "The Test of the Spirit is the single most important trial _any_ hero of _any_ realm must face" he explained, "in this trial, a champion is tasked to face the mirror." With a soft grunt in his throat, Luffy tilted his head slightly and looked all around the arena...but found no sign of any mirrors.

When he brought this up to the crowd, the Shadowmane Family couldn't help but chuckle. "There is now actual mirror used, Master Luffy" Gabriel snickered, "my father speaks of a more...spiritual mirror." Before any of the young lads could voice their confusion, King Thaylog looked out at the crowd and began to divulge into the true nature of their final test.

To walk the path of knighthood, one's spirit must be strong. This required many things; including a compassionate spirit, a strong resolve, an equally strong sense of honor and discipline. Of course, the mere mention of the final aspect caused several within the crowd to burst out laughing. "If you're lookin' for discipline from any of these boys, you're crazy" Raven murmured, "Steven seems...okay, I suppose but the others are another matter."

Beast Boy couldn't help but growl lightly at this small jab at his expense. While this might've been another example of Raven's signature "dry Goth humor;" over the years he lived with/fought beside her, he had been on the receiving end of it far too often. At the same time; Team Phantom, the Straw Hats, the Penn Racing team and even the Hyperforce expressed similar doubts about their friends' having any discipline of their own.

As a result; like Beast Boy, the other champions couldn't help but feel mildly frustrated as well. This did not go unnoticed by the Shadowmanes; who, through the use of their magic, silenced everyone with a thunderous clap of their hands. Once all was quiet, once again; the elf king urged our heroes not to pay any mind to their jeers.

"Agreed...Thus far, gentlemen; you have proven to our people you are far stronger and wiser than others assume" Queen Elbenor stated, "now, we shall see if you are able to conquer yourselves." With a disgruntled groan, Luffy jabbed his finger up towards the skybox and demanded to know the meaning behind the elves' words. "The answer is simple" Gabriel replied calmly, "do you recall the symbols we placed upon your necks at the beginning?"

Against their better judgment, each of the lads rubbed their hands slightly over their necks. Upon doing so, they felt a soft yet warm sensation against their palms. This indicated that the aforementioned marks were still in place, which meant their powers were still nullified.

"Yup, they're still here" Danny murmured, "but what do these rune marks have to do with any..." Gabriel quickly yet respectfully silenced the ghost boy, before he could finish his sentence. Afterwards, he went on to reveal something he had seen within the tomes describing each of the lads' exploits.

"With each battle you've had, you showed great skills" Gabriel stated, "but...I also sensed something else within you during these events." Without a second thought; the Elf Prince revealed all the darkness the young champions had been subjected to; their anger, their frustration, their anguish and most troubling of all, their pain. "To become a true knight and to overcome your enemies, you must _first_ overcome yourselves" King Thaylog announced, "and there is only one way to do so."

With that said, he and his family loudly shouted out a series of Elvish words. This in turn caused the lads' marks upon their necks to glow brightly. At the same time; they also felt a strong, painful sensation run through their bodies.

It was as if they were being burned alive from the inside. Overtime, each of the lads soon fell to their knees and clutched at their necks painfully; all while wailing in agony. "STOP IT! Stop it, you're hurting them" Connie pleaded desperately, "what are you even doing?!" The Shadowmanes offered no reply, they remained firmly focused on harnessing the magic for whatever spell they were using on the boys.

Of course, some saw this as a sign of disrespect and they demanded that the elves answered Connie's plea. "What is the meaning of this" Yellow Diamond seethed, "the young lady just asked you a question...ANSWER HER!" Once more, the Shadowmanes remained focused on their task; while the lads continued crying out in pain.

But just as the Diamonds appeared ready to stop them; they were halted by the horrified shrieks of their Pearls, Dani, Starfire, Jinmay and Lance. When everyone looked down at what the screamers saw, they could not believe their eyes. "There's...There's some sort of black substance coming out from their necks" Parm stammered fearfully, "but how...what is it?"

Sadly, everyone felt just as baffled as he did; which made the matter all the more troubling. Then, just as the situation couldn't be any more confusing; the High Mystics waved their staves high and a strange barrier suddenly appeared. "Do not be alarmed, everyone" Edric stated, "this barrier is solely for your protection."

This left the crowd feeling even more confused, many wondering what exactly they needed protection from. "You will see" Serafina said stoically, "very soon, you will all see." After taking a moment to shake off the eerie chill they felt from the mystic's words, everyone's eyes gazed down at the arena floor.

For what felt like ages, they watched their friends suffer while the odd substance continued to seep out of them. Then, at that moment; a startling phenomenon began to occur. Soon, the odd substance started to grow larger in size; becoming almost as or slightly larger than the boys themselves.

Then, it broke apart into six separate halves; each one floating over towards their respective hosts. As the boys slowly started to recover from the ordeal, they opened their eyes weakly and saw the clouds of blackness hovering before them. Then, mere seconds later; these "clouds" slowly began to reshape their forms.

Everyone watched as the shadowy masses slowly formed their limbs and bodies. Then, in an instant; they could see faces forming on the "heads of the shadow forms. Eventually, the metamorphosis had come to an end and the shadows appeared to have become frozen solid; like statues.

No one dared to speak a word, after that; fearing that doing so might cause something terrible to happen. Then, just as everyone thought it was all over; something else started to happen to the "statues." Soon, cracks started to appear along their bodies; indicating that whatever was inside was ready to break free.

The cracks spread out farther along the bodies, causing more and more bits of the black forms to chip away. Then, the statues started moving their arms slightly; trying to wriggle themselves out of their prisons. "Okay...this is getting weird here" Luffy mumbled, "just what exactly is going..."

Before he could finish his question, the statues each gave a sudden thrust of their chests; causing bits and pieces of their shadowy "chrysalises" to fly about everywhere. Alas, the lads weren't quick enough to block all this, which resulted in them being repeatedly struck in the face before they were sent flying onto their backs. Upon recovering from it all, seconds later; the young heroes were met with a most startling surprise.

The "statues" had disappeared and in their place stood six strange figures; each one appearing grim and cruel. For a moment or two, not one of the lads knew what to make of these strangers. But up in the stands; after looking them over intently, their friends and family came to a horrific conclusion.

"How...How can this be" the Rutile Twins said in unison, "those people look...just like our friends!" After taking a moment to recover from their initial shock (as well as taking a second look,) everyone realized that the conjoined Gem was right; the boys and these strange doubles looked nearly the same. But there were quite a few (and rather shocking differences.)

To start with, while Danny's double still possessed his costume; his eyes were blood red, his skin was a pale green, his hair flowed like a raging flame, his ears were pointed and he appeared to have fangs. On top of all this, the double also appeared much older than Danny. He also had a long cape/cloak fluttering behind him in the breeze.

Next came Beast Boy's double; like Danny's, this one also possessed blood-red eyes. But _his_ skin was an ashy white, his hair was as grey as a tombstone and everyone could clearly see the sharp claws on the tips of his fingers and toes. Luffy's double, meanwhile looked like something from out of a nightmare.

His skin was as white as a ghost, his trademarked jacket was a bloody shade of red, his pants and sandals were black as pitch and he wore a white sash around his waist. But perhaps, the most haunting thing about this double was his eyes. The white part (or sclera) of his eyes were as dark as his pants and the only color that could be seen were a pair of blood-red dots within them.

Next was Chiro's, who looked more like a sort of ape-human hybrid than a full human. Its body looked emaciated, it had a primate's mouth, shaggy black fur on his face and body, a disheveled tail, fangs and big, bulbous blue eyes. To scientific thinkers like Maddie and Jack Fenton, they compared the double's appearance to a primitive subspecies of human.

Next came Artha's double, which was something that no one knew how to describe. It has his build, his face and his smile...but its body was a mix of black and purple colors. "Oh, scales" Cain gasped fearfully, "that thing looks like he's made from Black Draconium!"

Upon hearing the word "draconium," everyone suddenly felt a chill run through their spines; proclaiming it to be something "evil." "Draconium is not as evil as you think" Connor stated, "truthfully, it is a form of mineral that exists on my world; one that possesses great power to strengthen dragons and their riders." While the explanation _was_ rather informative, it did not dispel the fears everyone felt about "Black" Draconium.

"Actually, it's referred as such because mostly Black Dragons are known to use such a draconium type" Parm said suddenly, "it...also has a reputation for twisting the minds of whatever dragon or human uses it after prolonged exposure." The moment he said all this; Amethyst, Usopp, Tucker and even Raven gave him a sort of "I told you so" stare.

But they soon realized that they were becoming distracted and quickly brought their attention back to the arena. The last doppelganger to appear was Steven's and it was a monstrous looking thing, to say the least. While it still appeared to be wearing his trademarked jacket, black t-shirt with the gold star and blue jeans; the creature was as tall as Bismuth, its skin was a dark purple, it had dragon-like hands and feet, horns atop his head, tusks on both sides of his mouth and a long tail.

For a moment or two, no one had spoken a word; not even the champions themselves said anything. Then, White Diamond scratched her head and presented a simple yet understandable question; "what the...who or _what _in the stars are you supposed to be?" The moment he said this, however; the doubles turned towards giant maiden and growled at her viciously.

"Don't be an idiot, lady" growled Danny's double, "isn't it obvious...we're them!" Upon seeing the creature gesturing at the boys, it made everyone feel even more confused. "But...that can't be" murmured the Box Ghost, "if you guys are them...then, who are _they?_"

His frustrations boiling over, the Danny double growled in annoyance and proclaimed that the originals were _still_ themselves; despite both groups looking the same. Needless to say, no one in the audience enjoyed hearing his disrespectful tone. "That's enough" Jazz exclaimed, "my brother may act hostile on occasion but he's never as rude as...whatever _you_ are!"

Once more, everyone demanded to know the identities of the strange doubles; which only caused them to laugh at their naivety. "Don't you get it, we _are_ your boys" Steven's double hissed, "or at least...we're what your boys struggle to keep inside!" Sadly, this only seemed to make everyone feel even more confused; especially the lads themselves.

As if sensing their confusion, Luffy's double smiled cruely and decided to offer up an explanation. "We are the embodiment of all your boys' darkest parts" he declared, "for years, we've existed deep within those bastards; growing stronger year after year, while the world continued to screw them over!" To say that the creature's words shocked everyone would be a gross understatement.

It was here that Thaylog chose to offer up an explanation. "These beings are the embodiments of all the negative emotions within the champions" he proclaimed, "their anger, their frustration and most of all...their hatred." This news made the crowd feel even more terrified and confused than before.

"Now that we're free, we've got a lifetime's worth of payback to dish out" Beast Boy's double shouted, "and we're gonna start with you six fuckers!" With that said, the doubles quickly leapt into action. Thankfully, the lads were able to see weapons hanging on the walls of the arena and quickly armed themselves.

With weapons and shields in hand, the lads readied themselves for whatever their doppelgangers might throw at them. The first to strike was Danny's double; who plucked a sword from the wall and proceeded to slash at his host with it. Thankfully, Danny managed to dodge almost every strike...almost.

Then, just as he felt that he had the upper hand; Dark Danny gave his sword a hard swipe and sliced the original across his right side. The wound wasn't very deep, thankfully but it still hurt like hell. This sight caused those among Team Phantom to gasp in alarm, hoping their hero was okay.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy made a charge for _his_ double; poised to strike him with his war mace. But at the near last second, the dark Beast Boy swiped his leg across the sand; creating a large cloud of dust. As a result, it blew into the changeling's face; resulting in him becoming temporarily blinded.

This gave Dark Beast Boy the opportunity he needed to strike. With near lightning-fast reflexes, the doppelganger lunged forward and slammed his foot hard against his host's chest; sending him skidding across the sand. The poor lad coughed violently in pain while also rubbing at his eyes, trying desperately to recover from his assault.

Upon seeing his host in such a pitiful state, Dark Beast Boy cackled fiendishly like a childish prankster. "Bet all that hurt, didn't it" he asked snidely, "figured you'd be used to this kind of pain...being your team's whipping post and all." Despite the pain still lingering in his eyes and in his chest, the original Beast Boy glared at his double and picked himself up from the dirt.

Dirty, sore and frustrated; the young meta-teen summoned all the strength he had to charge his double. "I'm just getting started, freako" he shouted loudly, "I'll show you whose a whipping post!" Despite the ferocity in his words, Beast Boy's double only gave a bored yawn; which made him feel even angrier.

Meanwhile, Luffy was making his own charge towards _his _double; thinking it would end as quickly as any of his other fights. Then, much to everyone's surprise; when Luffy's double first attacked, he struck the original with a full-on Jet Pistol strike. Then, just as Beast Boy was ready to hurry over and help him; _his _doppelganger suddenly rammed into him in the form of a woolly rhinoceros.

The attack sent him skidding across the sand before crashing hard against one of the side walls. Thankfully, though; he did not appear injured. _"Thank goodness Gabe let us put on armor before this trial" _Beast Boy thought, _"otherwise...I would've been shish kabob."_

As he dusted himself off, the changeling's ears echoed with the sounds of rants from the crowd. "What the...WHAT THE HELL" cried Usopp, "how is it that the double still has powers when Luffy doesn't?" With a cruel smile upon his face, the Luffy double proclaimed that he'd never willingly let himself become as weak as his crew.

As expected, this insult highly offended the other Straw Hats; especially Usopp. "Why do you seem so shocked, everybody" Steven's double stated, "my 'friend' here is just speaking the truth...something his host could never do!" While recovering from the earlier punch, Luffy overheard what the creature said and proclaimed he'd never speak ill of his crew.

"Maybe not out loud...but you do on the inside" Dark Luffy snickered, "you think Sanji's a disgusting perv, that Chopper is a mangy freak of nature, that Robin would happily watch you die (if it happened) and that Nami always dresses like a whore wherever she goes!" Each remark sent their way felt like a painful blow to the Straw Hat crew...save for one, Sanji.

The moment he heard his captain (or this version of him) call Nami a whore, the chef's eyes flared red and he gave him a shark-like sneer. "Nobody insults Nami-swan and gets away with it" he shouted, "not even my captain!" Feeling uintimidated by his chef's words, Dark Luffy simply chuckled and gave him a sort of "bring it on" gesture.

Feeling frustrated by all this, Luffy charged his double with a sword in one hand and a shield in the other. He rammed his shield hard against his double, sending the fiend flying back slightly. But unfortunately, it didn't seem to do much in hurting him. "What's wrong, rubber-brain" the dark double said smugly, "can't you fight without your powers?"

After this, he took another jab at his host's pride by saying that Ace was always superior to Luffy; long before either of them gained their special abilities. "Yeah, so...my brother might've been stronger than me" the original Luffy grumbled, "what does _that_ have to do with anything?!" Sensing that he was starting to get under his host's skin, Luffy's double went on to claim that such a flaw spoke volumes about his character.

"You can't fight, you can't navigate, you can't cook even to save your life...you're barely able to manage your crew of rejects" he cackled, "so, why are you even still here?" While not spoken outright, the statement seemed to imply that Luffy should be dead by now; considering how much of a supposed "failure' he was. All this seemed to do was cause Luffy to become even angrier; resulting in him fighting in a less focused manner.

"C'mon, dude; don't let that creep get under your skin" Sam called out, "he's just distracting you!" Not long after, everyone else began shouting the same thing. But alas, all it seemed to do was cause the lads to become dangerously unfocused.

As a result, this left the six of them exposed enough for their doubles to deliver a series of swift yet painful blows. At one point; "Corrupted Steven" managed to slash the original across the face with his claws, leaving a vicious mark upon his right cheek. In spite of the pain, however; Steven simply growled at his doppelganger in anger.

"What's wrong, clod; are you gonna cry for Mommy" Corrupted Steven snickered, "oh, wait; that's right...you don't have one anymore!" While this was a truly low blow of a statement, it bothered Steven only a little. "Typical...even after all this time, you're still clinging on to your hate for Rose/Pink" Corrupted Steven sneered, "GET OVER YOURSELF ALREADY!"

Infuriated by these insults, Steven took hold of his shield and threw it at his double; hoping it would hit him. But unfortunately; unlike his own shield, this one was much heavier by comparison. As a result; even after throwing it with all his might, the shield only flew halfway before crashing into the sand.

"Wow, you really are a failure" Corrupted Steven chortled, "you can't even fight right as a human." After making this insult, he and the rest of the doubles wasted no time in attacking their hosts. Everyone watched in horror; as bits of clothing, hair and even small droplets of blood flew about the air like leaves in the breeze.

Then, Steven's doppelganger struck his fist hard against his arm; almost breaking it. This and the sound of cracking bones not only made the Crystal Gems cringe but the Diamonds as well. Meanwhile, the members of Team Phantom tried to remain strong; in spite of seeing their friend and hero being beaten senselessly.

"C'mon, Danny; get the lead out and fight" Valerie shouted, "you can clearly take this guy!" Upon hearing her voice, Dark Danny glared upward at her spot in the stands and blasted an ecto beam her way; only for the barrier to block it (thankfully.) "You are the last person I want to hear encouragement from, Grey" he hissed angrily, "I've put up with you saying I ruined your life for years...when _you're _the one that's ruined _mine!_"

Without hesitation; he revealed every humiliation, every indignity, every injury he suffered at the young ghost huntress' hands. As expected, it left everyone feeling rather horrified; especially Dani (who saw Valerie as a sort of friend and confidant.) "Young lady, is all this true" questioned Maddie in disbelief, "if so, I'm going to have a long discussion with your father about this!"

Rather than appreciate her defense, Dark Danny immediately cried "bullshit" to it. But not before stealing his host's shield and slamming his head with it. "You and that fat lardo you call a husband are no better" he shouted, "have you forgotten all the moments you vowed to 'destroy me,' 'dissect me'...or 'tear me apart, molecule by molecule?'"

To say that the people's of Overon were horrified by this reveal would be a gross understatement. Truthfully, they began to view Danny's parents as a pair of villains rather than caregivers. Upon seeing the shamed looks on his parents faces, Danny quickly retaliated by slashing his ax across his double's chest.

Sadly, it managed to dodge his strike before Danny could do any real damage. But he _did_ create a rather nasty scar, which spread down from his left pec to his right hip. Dark Danny ran his hand slightly across it, feeling the ectoplasmic blood touching his fingers.

With a fierce glare in his eyes, the double pressed it soiled hand upon his chest; leaving a glowing green handprint and lunged at Danny. Meanwhile, Artha was desperately trying to defend himself against his own double (whom he dubbed the Dark Booster.) But its skills with a staff were far greater than his, which were fueled by the Dark Booster's hatred for its host.

As Artha tried to block his double's next strike, the Dark Booster's eyes began to flare with black energy. Then, after it bellowed out a fierce battle cry; the doppelganger blasted Artha square in the chest with something Connor called "mag energy." The strike sent Artha skidding across the arena floor and it left him quite singed...but he was still very much alive.

"Just give up and lie there, Stable Brat" the Dark Booster said snidely, "you're a pathetic mess...always were and always will be." Sensing that the battle was turning against them, the crowd started desperately urging for the champions to get back up and fight. "Yes, friends; you must get back up" Starfire shouted, "you can defeat your clorbag doppelgangers, I know you can!"

Upon hearing her use her alien slur term, the dark version of Beast Boy shifted into a Tyrannosaur and roared viciously at Starfire. The sound echoed so loudly, everyone held their ears shut in pain; even the other doppelgangers. When Dark Beast Boy shifted back to normal, his glare remained fixed upon Starfire.

"You think you can hurt me again with that word, ya worthless troq...think again" it growled ferociously, "I won't take guff from a slave whore like you!" In that moment, Starfire didn't know which term hurt her the most; the former or the latter. Either way, she refused to believe that it came from her friend's mouth.

"Yeah, you heard me" Dark Beast Boy shouted while slashing at the original, "after all these years you've spent on Earth, you're still dumber than a sack of diapers!" From here, the dark double decided to rub more salt into Star's (metaphorical) wounds by referencing every instance she allegedly "betrayed" him. "You act like you're my friend when you've been anything but for years" he shrieked venomously, "you allow Robin to verbally abuse us, you allow Raven to _physically_ abuse me and don't think I've forgotten about that 'Clorbag' thing!"

As expected, several dozen people within the crowd questioned the meaning behind the "Clorbag thing." But for those like the Hyperforce and the Gems, they had a rather clear idea. "Although Princess Starfire's species is not known to _our_ universe, I can deduce that...'Clorbag' must be a form of intergalactic slur" Gibson deduced, "in which case, Beast Boy may have sound reason to be cross."

Upon hearing all this, Starfire's eyes began to well up with tears and she was moments away from crying tears of shame. But Raven quickly stood up for her, proclaiming that Star had good reason for her insult. "All that started because of a stupid prank he was trying to pull on Cyborg" she announced, "but Star inadvertently got caught in the crossfire."

While this knowledge _did_ shed some light on the situation, no one (outside of the Titans themselves) felt it was a valid excuse for Starfire to act in such a manner. Sadly, Dark Beast Boy was not quite finished with the young Tamaranean. "I've got a bit of a name for you myself, 'Princess'" he called out snidely, "back in Africa, they had a word for people like you too."

While every fiber of her being told her not to, Starfire took in a nervous gulp and asked what the term was. "You, 'Princess' are nothing more than a _tupu isyo na maana_" Dark Beast Boy shrieked, "or to put it simply...you're a freak; a worthless, brain-dead freak!" That did it, being called "worthless" was painful enough on its own.

But after being called a freak on top of that, it reduced the poor girl to tears. Naturally, Robin was both horrified at seeing his lover cry and infuriated at his friend for his insults. "I don't know what's got into you, Beast Boy" he said through clenched teeth, "but if you don't stop this _right now_, consider yourself off the team!"

Alas; despite the harsh truth in the Boy Wonder's words, Dark Beast Boy remained undeterred. "What are you going to do, Bird Boy" he jeered venomously, "are you gonna put me in jail...or are you gonna try and kill me like the last few times?" This accusation caused everyone in the stands to gasp loudly in horror, which made the original Beast Boy shiver with fear.

Not wishing to see his friends suffer any further indignities, he took up a spear and charged forward; prepping to try and skewer his double as _it_ attempted to do to_ him_ moments ago. But then, at the last moment; the Dark Beast Boy sharply turned and slashed his claws across his host's face. This not only sent him flying onto the sand, yet again but the double's claws left a rather hideous collection of bleeding scars on Beast Boy's face.

Everyone gasped in horror at the sight of the wound, several among the crowd did everything they could to keep from becoming nauseous. At the same time, Dark Beast Boy continued to relish in the pain he inflicted upon his host. "Now, stay down like a good boy" he snickered, "the grown ups are still talking."

Leaving the young hero to writhe in the sand, Dark Beast Boy looked up at the crowd and revealed several grim crimes committed against his host by the likes of the Titans. "The 'Clorbag' thing is just the tip of the iceberg, people" he hissed, "there's Raven's consistent abusive behavior, Cyborg's many attempts to force the kid to eat meat, the Doom Patrol's neglect/betrayal...and worst of them all, Robin attempting to kill the kid two times over!" Once finished, the Dark Beast Boy gazed up cruelly at the audience; who appeared on the verge of a conniption.

The jab at Beast Boy's vegetarianism was bad in itself (mostly to the Elven people and Sam) but hearing that Robin tried on two occasions to slay his own friend/teammate felt like an unspeakable crime. "That's just sick" Connie cried, "how could you and your team do such things to your own friend!?" Upon hearing the young lady speak, Corrupted Steven snarled viciously and decided to take the stage next.

"Don't you _dare _play the victim here, Maheswaran" he roared angrily, "you are no better than they are!" Without pause, the creature proceeded to reference the show of betrayal both Connie _and _Lion made towards Steven. "You and that filthy beast abandoned me" the double snarled, "you left me for weeks, leaving me to wallow in my regret...my anger; allowing my already present self-hatred to fester even more!"

These words cut through Connie like a knife, to say the least. At the same time, however; she tried to save face before the crowd by telling _her_ side of the event. "I was upset with him" she stated, "he surrendered himself to Homeworld's troops, got taken off into space and...and..." Alas, her next few words went unheard; as Corrupted Steven continued to shout at her viciously.

Meanwhile, back with the original Steven; he found it rather difficult to get back up onto his feet. With his arm still store, his face stinging painfully from the claw wound and the blood still seeping out of said wound; he pushed himself up from the dirt and looked on towards his double. At first, it looked as though he was simply having a heated debate with Connie.

But as Steven looked up at the stands, he saw something that made his heart ache; tears in Connie's eyes. "You're just like the Gems, Maheswaran; you're nothing but trouble" Corrupted Steven growled, "all the shitty things that happened in my life...it's your fault, it's ALL YOUR FAAULLLT!" The instant he bellowed out the final word, a sonic blast poured out of his mouth.

Much to everyone's shock; the aforementioned blast then, somehow reshaped itself into a beam of energy. This beam was then sent on a direct course towards Connie, much to everyone's horror. "Everyone, relax; we're safe here" Peridot stated, "as long as that barrier holds up."

No sooner had she said all this, the sonic beam struck the Gems' side of the barrier and it appeared to be holding on strong. But when Corrupted Steven saw this, his anger grew stronger and he began to roar even louder. This in turn, caused the beam's power to grow more intensely until it managed to break through the barrier.

Connie could only look on in horror, as the beam drew ever closer to where she sat. But then, whether by chance or sheer luck; Lion quickly stood before her and took the full force of the blast. As a result, the beast was sent flying over the arena and fell hard onto the ground outside.

For a moment or so, it looked like Lion may have been killed from the blast; which was something none of the Gems or humans on Steven's side wished to see. But then, with all the strength he could muster; Lion pushed himself up onto his paws and gave a light roar to everyone above him. "Oh, thank the stars" Pearl sighed heavily, "I truly thought the attack would've killed him!"

Connie couldn't help but agree with her former teacher and shouted out her thanks to Lion for saving her. At the same time, however; she realized that if he _hadn't_ stepped in the way, it would've been _her_ flying out of the arena. Then, at that moment; the barrier quickly reappeared around the stands.

This time, it bore a deep blue coloring; which meant that this might be stronger than the earlier shield. Meanwhile, down in the arena; Corrupted Steven cursed loudly at his failure to kill Connie. "Oh, well; that beast took the blast for her instead" he chuckled, "as far as I'm concerned, that's..."

Before the creature had a chance to finish, Steven lunged forward and tackled him to the ground. Not long after, he proceeded to pelt his double's face with a flurry of punches. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO CONNIE" Steven shouted, "SHE WAS..._IS_ OUR FRIEND, NO MATTER WHAT SHE'S DONE!"

Upon hearing the half-gem teen's words, Dark Danny burst out into a fit of mocking laughter. "Get with the program, kid...she's never cared about you" he said with a sneer, "he's just like _my_ host's 'friends;' she just uses you for your powers, so that they can feel 'special." Tucker gasped in horror at this claim and immediately cried out in protest along with Sam and Jazz.

"Try and prove me wrong, then" Dark Danny challenged, "you three name me _one_ time you didn't coerce me into using Danny's powers for your own gain...and I will take everything back." Just as the three teens were about to just that, they suddenly froze; feeling unsure of what to say next. As if he anticipated this, Dark Danny proceeded to list several instances where his "friends" coerced the original Danny into using his powers for their own gain.

"Taking over girls' bodies to score dates, scaring patrons out of a car lot...peeping into the Girls' Locker Room at school" he growled, "that's not even including Tucker the Fucker using me to further his political image." While these accusations weren't quite as scathing as what Steven or Beast Boy's doubles presented, the crowd _still_ found them rather questionable. "Oh, don't play the Victim Card with us here" Sam said scoldingly, "at least _one_ of those moments was_ your _doing!"

While there _was_ a sliver of truth in the Goth teen's words, this was but one con in Danny's defense. Meanwhile, the other incidents he brought up were purely the fault of the team and the people of Amity Park. "All the kid wanted was a normal, decent life" Dark Danny fumed, "one that didn't involve him getting hurt, chased or persecuted...BUT YOU JUST COULDN'T LET HIM HAVE THAT, MANSON!"

Just as his double was ready to blast Sam, much like what Steven's did to Connie; Danny slashed the blade of his sword across his back. While this didn't leave any scars, unfortunately; it _did _"relieve" Dark Danny of his cloak/cape. Infuriated by this, the dark phantom charged towards his host; while Danny charged _him_ with weapon in hand.

When both sides collided, Danny's sword gleamed brightly in the sun; causing everyone to temporarily go blind. When their vision cleared, both fighters appeared to be unscathed (save for Dark Danny's missing garment.) Then, there came the loud sound of fabric being torn and Danny's tunic split apart at the seams.

With his torso now exposed, everyone could now see all the marks he carried upon him. Scratches, bruises, burn marks, minor and major scars were spread about his chest and arms. "Remarkable how one so young could carry so many battle scars" Drakon gasped in awe, "he must've faced nigh on a thousand battles!"

Several warriors murmured to one another in agreement, which caused the likes of Valerie and even the Elder Fentons to shrink in shame. "Actually...a few of them were done by some kids at school" murmured the young huntress, some of which did so...at the behest of people like _me._" Once more, the creatures of Overon felt horrified by such news; thinking that the humans of the outer realms held little respect for their champions.

"You allowed one of your fellow students to be brutalized by others" Queen Elbenor inquired in disbelief, "and...where were your schoolmasters, what have _they_ done to put a stop to it?" After taking in a few nervous inhales; Jazz, with a heavy heart, revealed that the staff at Casper High...did very little to protect the downtrodden. From here, she explained that because most of the bullies were either star athletes or came from families who "generously offered" finances to the school; the teachers exempt them from scorn.

"That is the most bull-headed thing I have ever heard" roared the dragon, Moonscar; "_all_ younglings should be treated equally, especially when matters of dispensing justice are concerned!" Without hesitation, the rest of the crowd began sounding off in agreement; many openly demanding that _true_ justice be served. "Okay...we get the point, we aren't perfect" Moordryd cried in exasperation, "but guess what, you're 'heroes' down there aren't perfect either!"

As all eyes fell down to the arena floor, the young lads were still struggling to either fight back against their doubles and/or defend themselves. "If there such great champions as you people claim, this whole thing would be over by now" Moordryd called out, "and yet they're still struggling to hold their...pathetic!" Upon hearing the boy's words, the Dark Booster glared up at him with blazing eyes and immediately called his bluff.

"You're no different, Paynn" he snarled, "you're no more of a racer than Artha is!" Wasting no time, the Dark Booster went on to proclaim Moordryd to be nothing more than a spineless Yellow-Bellied Newt. "This yellow-belly could still waste you on the track, freak" the teen seethed, "so I suggest you use your next words carefully."

Despite whatever fierce bravado Moordryd tried to put up, the Dark Booster smiled fiendishly; as if seeing right through it. "You're right...that would be disrespectful to the newts" he chuckled, "how about a pathetic, low-level racer who uses his bad attitude to compensate for the fact that deep down, he knows he'll never be enough to make his dear old dad proud." Moordryd found himself fiercely tensing up, the more he listened to the creature's jeering, which signaled for Cain to quickly move away.

"Hey, lay off of him" Kitt interjected suddenly, "your battle's with Artha, not any of _us!_" Down below, Artha clutched at his aching chest while trying to get back onto his feet. _"Okay, Kitt...I know you're trying to help"_ he thought while looking up at Kitt, _"but whose side are you on!?"_

With all the strength he could muster, Artha picked up a mace and charged slightly towards his double. But the Dark Booster only smiled over his shoulder and chuckled snidely, as if he was anticipating this to happen. _"C'mon...come at me, Stable Brat"_ the double thought evilly, _"time to put you to bed...for good!"_

As the Dark Booster watched his host edge closer, Team Penn were desperately calling out to the real Artha; trying to warn him of a possible trap. But he seemed to be ignoring all of that, choosing to focus squarely on the opponent in front of him. Artha drew closer and closer to his double, which gave the Dark Booster the perfect chance to strike.

He held his mace tight in his hand, swung it forward and...he missed. Meanwhile, Artha had managed to dodge the strike successfully; which gave _him_ just the opportunity he needed to counterattack. As he swung _his_ weapon in an uppercut motion, the spikes on his mace struck the Dark Booster's helmet clear off his head.

The moment it fell to the ground, it instantly turned into a wisp of black mist and vanished into thin air. With his helmet now gone, the Dark Booster's face was then revealed to all; which appeared to be a ferocious variation of Artha's own. While this wasn't too shocking of a sight for the others, Cain stared down at the arena floor in pure astonishment.

"What the...Magna Draconis, the Dark Booster looks just like the Stable Brat" he gasped, "but...that means that..." Rather than join in on his friend's shock, Moordryd simply gave him a sort of "isn't it obvious" kind of stare. "Wait...you _knew_ my brother was the Dragon Booster" Lance asked in disbelief, "since when!?"

With a deep sigh, Moordryd said he was able to put the pieces together while he and Artha were down at the Shadow Track. "When I saw his gauntlet, I knew Penn was the Dragon Booster" he stated, "of course...I couldn't really believe it." With this piece of information revealed, everyone stared intently at Moordryd; including the Penn Racing Team members.

"So...what did you do after you found out" Parm prodded, "did you try to hurt him...or did you plan on exposing Artha to your father first!?" Before Moordryd had the chance to speak up, the Dark Booster jabbed his finger at him and demanded he confess. "Artha wasn't the only one to share something, that day" he roared, "tell them, tell them all you're the Shadow Booster...SAY IT!"

Again and again, the creature screamed; demanding Moordryd to confess...but the lad remained quiet. "Moordryd...is what he saying true" Cain asked timidly, "are you really...the Shadow Booster?" Desperate to keep his secret, Moordryd made an attempt to flee the arena.

But he was quickly grabbed by the back of his collar by Bismuth. "You best start talkin', kid" she said firmly, "or will have to feed you to those things in the arena." For several moments, Moordryd struggled and strained with every attempt to free himself from her grip...but to no avail. Realizing there was no point in running, he heaved out a sigh and confessed.

"I _am_ the Shadow Booster" he said reluctantly, "and I've been working alongside Armeggeddon in hopes learning how to use my new powers." This reveal came as a great shock to everyone, especially for Cain and Artha's compatriots. "But...But Armeggeddon is evil" Lance murmured, "why would you want to help him?"

As a follow up question, Connor asked why Moordryd still aided in his father's desires to start a Dragon-Human war in their world. "Isn't it obvious...it's because he wants power, all to make himself the best racer in the world" the Dark Booster exclaimed, "that's why he's here in the first place." With this reveal, Bismuth tightened her one hand around Moordryd's collar while changing her free hand into a blade.

The only ones not surprised by this news were the Shadowmanes. It was then that everyone knew that their silence could only mean one thing...that they knew about the Dragon Eye Crew's intentions all along. "Aye, we knew about it all from the beginning" Elbenor stated, "we also know that despite his demeanor...Moordryd isn't as cruel as he appears."

As a retort, Lance revealed a few occasions where Moordryd _could have_ left him for dead...but he didn't. "So...why then" questioned Blue Diamond, "why do you persist on tormenting your fellow racer instead of helping him?" For what felt like ages, Moordryd refused to answer but the scowl upon his face spoke volumes.

"He's so desperate to earn Daddy Wyrd's love, he'll do whatever it takes to earn it" the Dark Booster said snidely, "even bring about the end of the world!" To say that this news horrified everyone would not do the situation proper justice. In truth, everyone believed Moordryd to be an even greater criminal than his father.

Not long after this, the other doubles proceeded to openly profess the own families' vices. The Dark Booster spoke of how Connor "abandoned" his sons. Dark Danny, once again referenced every instance of abuse dealt upon him by Jack and Maddie; be it physical, emotional or psychological.

But when Corrupted Steven stepped forth, he not only voiced further grievances towards Rose/Pink Diamond; he also spoke of his father's pitiful way of raising him and how he failed to give him a "proper" childhood. All of this made the originals become increasingly frustrated, in spite of the pain surging through each of their bodies.

"St...St-Stop it, stop insulting our friends" Luffy growled, "you're beef is with all of us!" While this was all true, the dark doubles made it clear that they weren't going to stop until everyone felt their pain; including their "friends." "These assholes had it coming for years" Dark Luffy growled, "and when I'm with you, rubber-brain; I'm gonna make your whole crew suffer...starting with that red-haired whore!"

To emphasize his point, Dark Luffy shifted his arm into its infamous "King Kong Gun" form and threw it out towards his crew. Thankfully, the new magical barrier was able to withstand the strike. But the resounding vibrations it still manage to create was so strong, it caused the crew to fall off of their seats.

Upon recovering; Brook, Chopper, Franky and Usopp cast fearful glances back down at the arena floor. When they saw the murderous look in Dark Luffy's eyes, it made their blood run cold (except for Brook...because he's a skeleton.) "Why is your captain acting this way" questioned a dwarf sitting beside Nami, "I know you lot are pirates...but I thought you were his dearest friends!"

While she chose not to dignify the pirate comment with a response, poor Nami didn't know how to answer his question. _"I...I never knew Luffy felt this way about us" _she thought with concern, _"does he really hate us this much?"_ The moment this thought came into her head, another voice suddenly spoke out to her; a male one.

_"It is not _just _you all that the lads are angry with, milady" _the voice stated,_ "as surprising as this may sound...they are actually more angry at themselves."_ With a start, Nami turned to the side and spotted Falcore; who was looking off in _her_ direction. She also noticed that both his and his falcon, Xenos' eyes were glowing.

Nami, feeling nervous by this, quickly brought this up to everyone's attention; which caused her crew to become concerned as well. "Do not fear, everyone" said the dwarf beside Nami, "Master Falcore is simply communicating with you telepathically with Xenos' help." While this explanation _did_ help slightly ease Nami's confusion, she still had trouble adjusting to the magic of this realm.

"According to what Falcore...or maybe, his pet is telling me; the boys are supposedly...angry at themselves" she explained, "what does that even mean." Almost immediately; the likes of Garnet, Jazz, Nico Robin, Antauri, Connor and even Raven knew exactly what she meant. "I've seen this before" murmured the tall permafusion, "Steven has lived with a great sense of self-loathing, doubt and inadequacy since he was a child...and it seems to still be lingering within him."

Not long after this, Jazz proclaimed that her brother also harbored similar feelings...and confessed that _she_ had a hand in intensifying them. "So what...so people say a few mean things or whatever to them" Moordryd said rudely, "that's no explanation to why those freaks are here!"

To drive his point in further, he went on to speak about how often _his _father viciously denounced him. But he quickly proclaimed that he never once let it get the better of him. "That's a filthy lie and you know it, Paynn" the Dark Booster roared, "if your daddy's insults never bothered you...why are you so desperate for his approval!?"

Feeling frustrated by his double's jeers, Artha tackled him to the ground and attempted to slam the points of his mace into his skull. But after he dodged the strike, the Dark Booster slammed his head into Artha's, leaving a bleed bruise behind. Again and again, the lads tried to overpower their doppelgangers with everything they had.

But without their powers and with so few combat skills to call upon, they could barely keep up. At one point in the fight, Beast Boy was struck by inspiration. "Guys, I think I know how we can win" he exclaimed, "change opponents as quickly as you can!" Understandably, the other lads looked upon Beast Boy with confusion; wondering if he was talking sense.

"Trust me, I've dealt with this before" the young changeling assured, "just switch up in 3...2...NOW!" With near lightning-quick reflexes, Beast Boy switched from _his_ double to Steven's; while _he _made his way over to Artha's. Overtime, they had each found a new opponent to face

But they still wondered how this would help them in their situation. "This happened to me and my teammates once before" Beast Boy stated, "if we switch from _our_ doubles to someone else's, we may take them down easier!" While the other lads didn't appear that convinced with his explanation, they were willing to give _anything _a try.

But just as they were all ready to fight again, the doubles quickly switched back to their original hosts. "What the...What's going on" Beast Boy stammered, "I thought my idea would work!" As if on cue, Gabriel gave a whistle and briefly called for the champions' attention.

"You cannot let others fight your demons for you" he shouted, "only you and you alone must face them!" This news struck the lads like a blow to the head, on an emotional level. Beast Boy truly felt that Starfire's strategy would work a second time.

But now, he and his friends were at the full mercy of their doppelgangers. "Ya can't run from me forever, squirt" Dark Beast Boy hissed, "no matter how far you run, I will hunt you down and strike you when you least..._SUSPECT IT!_" With that sudden exclamation, the evil changeling swiped his claws hard across his host's face; leaving a scar that was near similar to Steven's.

Infuriated yet still quite terrified by this turn of events, the lads knew only one course of action to take. They picked up their weapons, collected their shields and charged towards their doubles. As both sides began striking at one another, sparks came flying off the steel of their blades and the surfaces of their shields.

As the battle progressed, the lads swiftly became angrier than they were before. Some feared that this might inadvertently set the entire arena ablaze. But to those like Garnet, they saw the "sparks' and whatever "fires" they started on a more symbolic level.

The harder their boys fought, the angrier they became and the angrier they became; the stronger their doubles became, as a result. Garnet only hoped that Steven and the others would reach this realization themselves...before it was too late.

(Line Break)

The midafternoon sun shined down upon the Xeruvian Coliseum, all appeared quiet. Down in the battlefield, both the young champions and their doppelgangers remained standing; looking quite ragged and heavily scarred. But in spite of all this, both sides would not falter until their opponents fell.

Up in the stands, everyone sat on pins and needles; desperately praying for the battle to be over. Then, with loud battle-cries echoing through the air; both groups charged each other once more. Then, in a flash; their weapons collided and everyone could feel the force of their collective anger strike at them as if it were a sonic boom.

Beast Boy, Danny and Artha pushed hard up against their doubles' weapons; while Luffy, Steven and Chiro acted as their shields. Both sides pushed hard against one another, trying desperately to try and overpower their opponents. _"This is...This is unreal"_ Steven thought fearfully, _"no matter how hard we hit these guys, they strike us back a hundred times stronger!"_

The other lads seemed to be having the same thought, inwardly remarking upon the irony behind the "you're your own worst enemy" proverb. Then, as they took a moment into their doubles' eyes; time seemed to freeze. Soon; Steven, Beast Boy, Danny, Chiro, Artha and even Luffy came to the same conclusion.

No matter how hard they would fight their doubles, it would only make them stronger with every strike. The more their collective rage grew, the more powerful their doubles became. It was here that they came to a sudden realization...they needed to let go.

With that in mind, they each gave a strong push against their doubles; sending them flying back slightly. "Huh...what are you doing" murmured Corrupted Steven, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Rather than be put off by his doppelganger's words yet again; Steven let out a deep sigh, swiped off some blood from his face and sat cross-legged on the sand.

Before long, the other lads caught on to what he was doing and each took a seat beside him; much to everyone's confusion. "What's going on here, giving up so soon" roared Dark Danny, "I knew you'd fold soon enough!" While keeping up his calm demeanor, Danny proclaimed that he had no reason to give up...because the battle was over.

"You six..._things_, born from all manner of darkness inside of us" Chiro murmured stoically, "but now, that darkness is gone; thus...you don't exist." This proclamation created quite an uproar, not just between those within the stands but the dark doubles themselves. But all too quickly, Dark Luffy brought them back to their senses and glared angrily at the six lads.

"Darkness or no darkness, we _are_ real" he shouted ferociously, "and we're going to prove it...by killing you here and NOW!" With that promise made and with weapons in hand, the six dark doubles rushed forward like a herd of mad bulls; intent on slaughtering their hosts. At the same time; the boys themselves remained seated in their lotus positions, appearing as calm as a waterfall.

The same could not be said for their loved ones, unfortunately; who were all screaming for the lads to move away immediately. "GET THE HELL OUTTA THERE, SCALE-BRAINS" Cain cried desperately, "THEY'RE GONNA RUN YOU OVER!" Soon after, Moordryd and the Penn Racing Crew began making similar calls of distress.

Meanwhile; the Titans, Straw Hats and Team Phantom were shouting out more...explicit calls of warning to their comrades below. But just like with Moordryd, the lads remained fixed upon their seated spot. The dark doubles drew closer and closer to their hosts, their eyes blazing red with bloodlust and then...the whole arena was nearly blinded by a red light.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL" Zoro groaned while shielding his good eye, "WHAT'S CAUSING THAT LIGHT?!" While still shielding their eyes, everyone in the stands did their best to see what was happening below. The first to look was Garnet; who, thanks in part to her visor, wasn't affected by the light.

But when she looked down at the arena floor, she had almost wished she _was._ Down below, the boys were rolling about the sand; their bodies glowing a bright red and violently twitching. To the eyes of Chopper and Gibson, it looked as though they were having a seizure fit.

The mere sight of this caused Gabriel's blood to run cold. _"No...No, this can't be happening"_ he thought fearfully, _"if this means what I think it means...our friends could be in terrible danger."_

(First AN: And _that_ is where we shall end this part of the story. I know, it feels naughty of me to leave a cliffhanger at this kind of moment. But it's as they say, always leave the audience wanting more.

What has happened to the champions, did they win the Trial and if not; are they suffering from sort of magical corruption? Find out the answer to these questions and more, as the tale continues)

(Second AN: This trial was inspired to me by three separate sources. The first one was that of the Jedi Trials from the Star Wars franchise. While I've never watched the series myself *with the exception of Genndy Tartatovsky's Clone Wars series,* the "Testing the Spirit" trial spoke to me a little. This led me to think...perhaps, the young champions should face the mirror themselves.

Considering what the likes of Steven, Beast Boy and Danny endured in life; it's something long awaited. The second source of inspiration came from The End – Part II; specifically, the scene where three of the five Titans battled their darker selves. Sadly, I felt the scene was lackluster; particularly with the resolution.

No one else can battle your inner demons for you, it's you and you alone who must face them. Finally, the third source that inspired me to make this trial was the Mad Jack episode from Samurai Jack. In _that_ episode, the protagonist dealt with _his _demons the right way)

(Third AN: Speaking of inspiration; while Artha's Dark Booster self and Chiro's savage self were my own ideas, Danny's was inspired from his alternate future self from Ultimate Enemy. Meanwhile, Dark Luffy's look was based on a fanart image I came across by an artist named Sempai3607 and Corrupted Steven's look was based upon a pic made by MajorLeagueGaminTrap. These looks truly represented what I wanted in our heroes' darker halves)

(Fourth AN: Some might think that this chapter contained more screaming from the doubles than fighting. But remember; in combat, it's not just about fighting your opponent...it's about destroying them psychologically and the dark doubles seemed to have nearly done just that. But I'll let you all judge that for yourselves)

(Fifth AN: For Dark Beast Boy's "slur" towards Starfire, I actually considered using a real Swahili swear word in his statement. But I realized that might be pushing things too far, even though this story is rated "M." Thus, I just chose a simple phrase that still packed the same emotional blow that Clorbag "Varblernilk" did)

(Final AN: Danny, Chiro and Steven's comment about their comrades not having special ladies in their lives will have a part to play; as the story progresses. All I can tell you...is that soon, there will be many ships sailing)


	17. Chapter Seventeen: The Storm Within

The Storm Within

Without pause, everyone rushed down the steps of the coliseum as swiftly as they could and hurried over to the boys' side; praying they were okay. The instant Chopper and several others helped roll them onto their backs, everyone let out a shrill shriek of terror. Each of the lads' faces were a pale red, veins of strange red energy could be visible all over their bodies and the same glow flared from each of their eyes.

Alas, no one understood what was going on with them and there didn't seem to be any sign of their doubles anywhere. But one thing _was_ certain; whatever was going on with the lads, it did not appear to be natural. "OH, MY GOD" Usopp cried in alarm, "THEIR FACES...WHAT'S HAPPENING TO THEM!?"

Upon inspecting each of them; Gibson, unfortunately didn't know what to make of their appearances. "This isn't within the realm of science" he said regretfully, "it's more like...mystical corruption, there's...there's nothing I can do here." Upon hearing this news, everyone quickly fell into a panicked frenzy; some demanding the blue primate to try _anything_ to "fix" the lads' condition.

"It is as he said, his science cannot fix what is happening" Thaylog said suddenly, "but this _can_ be remedied...if we're quick about it." While this news gave everyone a sliver of hope, their eyes quickly fell upon the Elf King; each set giving a look of either concern or blind fury. Those who harbored the latter emotion within them furiously approached Thaylog, demanding to know what was going on.

Upon sensing this hostility; Queen Elbenor, Gabriel and Donella quickly rushed to his side and urged everyone to keep calm. "Calm...HOW IN THE HECK CAN YOU EXPECT US TO KEEP CALM" Lance roared, "my big brother and his friends are possibly dying right now and _nobody's_ telling us why or how this is happening!" Within seconds, tears of sorrow began to pour from the boys eyes; which only further fueled everyone else's anguish.

But before anyone could raise their voices again, Gabriel firmly told them to remain silent...and they did. "Thank you...now, on to the matter of your friends" he said with a light sigh, "while discussing the nature of the final trial with our allies, I had my suspicions that something grim would happen; if certain...circumstances occurred." This reveal only seemed to make them feel _more_ frustrated, what "circumstances" was Gabriel referring to and did he _know_ that something like this would happen?

Rather than let the others voice these concerns for themselves; Antauri, Blue Diamond and Connor each presented them to the Elf Prince themselves as calmly as they could. "I shall try to explain...but we mustn't tarry for too long" he answered bluntly, "if we do not help your friends as quickly as possible, they could be lost to us forever." Horrified by this news, everyone urged Gabriel to tell them what happened as simply as he could.

"It is as I said earlier, when the trial began" he murmured with a heavy sigh, "in their battles within each of their respective worlds, they have shown great skills...but I also sensed within them great pain." He then went on to describe that though they have won many victories; the lads also suffered a great deal of anguish, self-loathing, despair and hatred along with them. "Because they have not been told how to appropriately deal with such emotions, the lads pushed them deep inside themselves" Thaylog stated, "which is never a wise course of action."

Upon hearing this; the Crystal Gems, Greg, Connie, the Diamonds and even Lars shivered in disgust. This did not go unnoticed by everyone else, who proceeded to question what _they_ knew about the situation. "This has happened before...back on _our _Earth" Garnet murmured, "Steven had kept all his insecurities, his anger and his anguish bottled up inside of him for years...and we did so little to help him."

It was here that the other groups were reminded of Steven's most tragic memory, the fear of never living up to his mother's legacy (that is, the legacy of Rose Quartz.) Then, the moment he learned of his mother's true self and what_ she_ had done before that time, Steven began to loathe that part of himself and vowed to never become like her. "At one point, Steven denounced himself as a monster" Pearl said with a sniffle, "to which is mind became so frazzled...he actually _became_ one."

Naturally, this came as quite a shock to the other groups; who proceeded to ask how this was possible. "I don't quite understand it myself" Lars muttered, "but from what the Off Colors have told me; if a Gem's mind becomes psychologically unstable, it results in their physical forms becoming misshapen...or corrupted." To prove his point was true; Pearl, with the aid of her gemstone, showed everyone an image of what looked like giant monsters.

Before anyone had the chance to judge, she quickly reminded them that the monsters were actually Gemfolk like her. "It's as Lars said" Pearl stated, "when a Gem's mind is warped in some way, it altars our physical forms horrifically; this is possible because we are beings of light." While this _was_ informative, it didn't offer any explanation on how this "corruption" would affect someone like Steven.

"It's...difficult to explain" mumbled Peridot, "but we believe it was a combination of his Human/Gem genetics...and the mental stress he harbored inside." Along with this, she added that Steven also possessed the power of a Diamond, who was considered to be the most powerful of beings among the Gemfolk. "With all these elements combined, Steven's power warped him into a monstrous version of himself" Gabriel stated, "the being you saw facing him earlier was a smaller variation of it."

Before anyone could speak further on the matter, Steven suddenly let out a pained wail and his body began flailing about the sand like mad. The moment it happened, everyone demanded to know what was happening to the boys now. "It seems that...whatever dark emotions they've buried within themselves were too strong for them to push back down again" Donella murmured worriedly, "now, the darkness within seeks to corrupt their bodies and destroy their very spirits."

Horrified by this reveal, the Crystal Gems wasted no time in asking Gabriel how they could help their friends. "We wish to lend _our_ aid as well" Frostbite said as he and several other ghosts approached, "Danny helped give us ghosts purpose _and_ establish peaceful relations with the humans...now, we wish to help _him."_ As if on cue; Desiree, Ember, Kitty, Technus and even Box Ghost sounded off in agreement with their colleague.

But alas, not everyone appeared to be so eager to rush to the young lads' assistance. As Connie looked to the others, hoping that they would join with her; she saw only resentment and bitterness upon their faces. "Um, excuse me...your friends are possibly dying right now" Amethyst exclaimed, "don't you people care?"

In response to her inquiry, Sanji took a long drag from his cigarette and blew a cloud of smoke into the wee Quartz Gem's face. "Why should we even bother" he said coldly, "you heard what they said earlier, they don't even need us!" Almost immediately; the Fentons, the Titans, Moordryd, Sparx and even the remaining Straw Hats sounded off in agreement with the chef.

The most shocking responses came from some of the females within each group, who all looked as though they had been crying moments ago. "Sanji's right...why should we help those assholes" Nami sniffled, "you heard what they said, didn't you...they called us whores, worthless and said we'd leave them for dead without so much as a second thought!" Soon after this; Kitt, Raven, Sam and Starfire quickly shouted out in agreement with her.

"If those boys really think they're so capable, they can get out of this themselves" Raven growled, "as for us...we don't want any part of it." To say that everyone else was mortified by this news wouldn't do the situation proper justice. When he managed to finally find his voice again, Greg proceeded to question the naysayers if they were truly willing to leave the boys for dead.

"My son made his bed and now...he's going to have to lie in it" Jack fumed, "nobody calls _me_ a lardo without punishment...NOBODY!" The moment he shouted the last word, his belly came close to popping out of his jumpsuit; which caused everyone to roll their eyes in irony. "My...MY POINT STILL STANDS" Jack shouted, "Danny has no right to talk to me or his mother that way...no matter how much he claims we've 'ruined his life.'"

As Maddie, Sam and Tucker took their places beside the elder Fenton male; the Shadowmanes became all the more disappointed in them. To make matters worse; not only did Starfire viciously reuse her "Clorbag" insult upon her fallen teammate, Zoro professed his hopes that Luffy would burn in Hell for "betraying" the crew. As all this continued to transpire, the Diamonds looked down upon the lads' forms; wondering if their conditions had worsened.

Whether by some twist of Fate or as a cruel, sick joke by some unseen force; the maidens were met with a hideous surprise. Not only did the red energy continue to course through them, Blue swore she could hear vicious choking sounds emanating from each of their throats. Worse still, she even saw tears flowing down from the corners of their eyes; which reminded her of the tears _she_ once forced others to shed.

The combination of this coupled with the insufferable bickering behind her and the vicious slurs being sent the lads' way arouse something within her that she seldom felt before...pure righteous _fury!_ With an anguished roar, her powers suddenly activated; which resulted in both bickering sides being reduced to tears. "What the...what's going on here" Raven murmured confusedly, "where'd this blue light come from and why am I..."

Before she could finish her words, the young empath found herself snatched up by a pair of gargantuan hands. Not long after that; the Straw Hats, Dragon Racers and Titans were picked up as well. As these lot tried desperately to free themselves, they found themselves staring deep into the angry eyes of the former Diamond Authority.

"I grow weary of having to listen to you...pitiful organics bicker like children" Yellow growled venomously, "so, you are all going to stifle yourselves here and now...UNDERSTOOD!?" While tears still flowed from their eyes, everyone clamped their lips tight and nodded silently in agreement. "Now...we are through sitting by and putting up with all of your...emotional immaturity" White glowered angrily, "the boys are in danger and _we...are going...to help them, _are we understood!?"

Despite feeling mildly intimidated by the giant maidens, those trapped within their grips still held their ground and refused to relent. "What if we refuse to help" Moordryd said in a strained voice, "what'cha gonna do about it, ya freaks?!" Infuriated by the teenager's insulting tone, White Diamond took him in her hands and sneered.

"If you and your...friends refuse to help, we will have no choice but to crush you until you agree" she said firmly, "like this!" Without delay, the former head of Homeworld suddenly tightened her grip around Moordryd; causing the lad's muscles to strain. As if on cue, Blue and Yellow proceeded to do the same thing; the latter giving extra strength to squeeze the likes of Jack Fenton.

As these lot started groaning and wheezing painfully, Nami looked down at the Shadowmanes and pleaded for their help. "I am sorry, milady" said King Thaylog with a sullen tone, "but the Diamonds' present anger is what we consider to be highly justified." As expected, this response warranted a great deal of discourse amongst those being crushed.

"Why should we...Why should we b-b-bother helping people who clearly hate us" Cyborg coughed loudly, "that's all we're tryin' to say!" The moment this statement was made, the Diamonds ceased squeezing them and dropped their captives unceremoniously onto the sand. Sore, near breathless and coated in dirt; everyone did their best to get back upon their feet.

But once they did, they were met with the soft yet cold stares of the Shadowmane Elves. "You all act as though you know these lads so well" Gabriel muttered, "but the truth is...you could live an entire lifetime with someone and yet _still_ know so little about them." Once he got the air back into his lungs again, Moordryd proceeded to claim that the elves were just as "clueless" about the boys as their friends seemed to be.

"If that is so; then, I would like to ask the Titans one thing" Queen Elbenor stated, "do you know _where_ Master Garfield was born...or who it was that raised him?" Admittedly, the aforementioned team felt rather clueless about the one inquiry. But as for the latter one, they immediately answered it with three words; "the Doom Patrol."

"I'm afraid you are only...partially correct, my friends" Gabriel stated, "they did not raise Garfield from infancy; in truth, he would not meet them until the cusp of his pre-teen years." The Titans were taken aback by this reveal, not just from the overall cryptic nature of the prince's words...but also for the fact that they seemed to be hearing this for the first time. "Truth be told, your friends have kept many secrets about themselves from you all" Elbenor revealed, "some small and others...quite tragic in nature."

With this reveal, the answer to their current dilemma was clear; everyone would need to help save the boys...from the inside. "And how do you propose we do _that_, pray tell" questioned Gibson, "shrink technology isn't available in this sort of world." The mere instant he said this, realization struck the blue primate like a heavy blow to the head.

To enter their friends, they would require mystical means to achieve this; not scientific. With that in mind, Thaylog immediately called for the assistance of the High Mystics; instructing them to utilize a sort of...mind meld spell betwixt the lads and their friends. "With this spell, we shall enter the lads' minds and see what has become of them" Gabriel explained, "I only pray that we are not too late."

Upon hearing this statement, Connie shivered with a mix of fear and sadness; also hoping it wasn't too late to save Steven. Meanwhile, Falcore and his fellow High Mystics began drawing symbols upon everyone's foreheads; while Serafina made a circle in the sand with the base of her staff. "These runes upon your foreheads will help you enter the mindscape" Edric explained, "there, we hope you will find your friends and bring them back safely."

While the man's words sounded rather sullen, he was clearly encouraging them to do whatever they can to succeed. "I'm afraid they can only do so little there, good Sir" Gabriel interjected, "they can help provide any form of support...but in the end, it is the champions and them alone who must best their innermost demons." With that said, he urged the Mystics to begin the spell as swiftly as possible.

But before they began; Falcore's hawk, Xenos landed upon the prince's shoulder and he noticed that its eyes were glowing. It was then that Falcore's voice suddenly started to echo within Gabriel's head. _"I'm afraid I cannot use too much of my power here, Your Highness" _the mystic's voice informed, _"I must reserve as much as I can muster for future means."_

Feeling understandably concerned by this, Gabriel telepathically asked what Falcore was anticipating for. _"I fear I cannot properly explain it" _the mystic's voice said regretfully, _"but I fear that something, somewhere is assaulting the veil between our worlds...something otherworldly."_ This news sent an eerie chill down Gabriel's spine but he tried to put on a brave face, for everyone's sake.

Meanwhile, everyone else found their places within the circle and readied themselves for whatever might happen next. In the mean time, some members of the Straw Hats expressed their relief from having escaped the Diamonds' wrath moments ago. "You're quite lucky those three let you go, Usopp" Robin murmured stoically, "I almost felt tempted to...persuade you into helping our captain myself."

When asked what she considered doing to them, had they chosen _not_ to concede; the Straw Hats suddenly found themselves being slightly strangled by some unseen force. When Nami managed to get a good look behind her, she saw arms sprouting out from not just _her_ back...but the rest of the crew as well. With this in mind, she immediately knew who was responsible; Robin.

"What the...what the hell are you doing" Nami choked out, "are you actually _trying_ to kill us?!" The moment she heard this, Robin closed her eyes and all the arms she summoned instantly disappeared; which gave the crew the chance to breathe. While they recovered, Robin took a stance before her friends; her shadow looming over them as if she were a giant.

"Consider that a warning, everyone" she said grimly, "the next time one of us, _especially_ our captain is in trouble; I expect you to tow the line without question...or else there will be _tragic_ consequences." The moment Robin mentioned the words "tragic consequences, her eyes went pale and she gave them a deep frown. This sight left the crew feeling rather nervous, due to hardly ever seeing Robin act so...stern before.

But after a moment or two of silence, they nodded their heads in agreement and pushed themselves up from the dirt. With that settled, the time came for the Straw Hats to join the others in their voyage. "Good fortune to you, everyone" Gabriel stated, "and be careful."

Once that was done, he gave a nod to Falcore; thus signaling the High Mystics to begin their work. After what felt like ages of waiting and listening to chanting, everyone's symbols began to glow brightly. "Um...is this a good thing" Lance questioned worriedly, "these things won't cause our heads to explode...right?"

Alas, there was no answer; which made the lad more nervous than before. Then; the Mystics ceased their chanting, held their staves high in the air and slammed each of the bases in the sand. Mere seconds later, the symbols upon everyone's heads stopped glowing and...they fell limp onto the ground and swiftly drifted off to sleep.

(Line Break)

The next moment they awoke, everyone saw that they were no longer standing in the Xeruvian Coliseum. Instead; they found themselves within a vast, empty void of darkness. Such a development left some members of our heroes kin feeling understandably worried.

"What happened...where are we" Rhodonite murmured fearfully, "did we get shattered...or are we experiencing what the humans call...'death?'" All too quickly, Lars assured his friend and fellow Off Color that they were still very much alive. "Sadly, I'm just as clueless as _you_ on where we are" he stated, "it feels like we're in some sort of...dream or something."

After taking a look at the black nothingness around them; some like Chopper, Usopp and even Box Ghost proclaimed that if they _were_ trapped in a dream...either they or the boys needed to wake up. "Speaking of our boys, where are they" questioned Nami, "where's..._anything_ for that matter?" Sadly, no one else knew what to make of this strange place...except for Antauri and Garnet.

"Perhaps, this is the mindscape Gabriel spoke of moments ago" the silver primate speculated, "but...who's mind are we in?" It was here that the likes of the Titans _and_ the Straw Hats made the obvious jest that they might be in either Beast Boy or Luffy's mind, due to the vastness of the area around them. "Nice...real nice, our friends could be dying right now and you choose to joke about it" Nova sneered, "you people are real pieces of work."

Taking her words as an insult, Cyborg drew out his sonic cannon and Zoro readied two of his katana; while Nova readied her robot fists. "Just give me an excuse, ya butt-scratching ape" the swordsman growled, "I dare you!" Then, as Cyborg prepared to make a similar remark, Garnet approached both men from behind...and bopped them soundly upon their heads.

"This is no time to bicker like little children" she said coolly, "we need to find a way out of here...or at least, find the boys and help them out of this place." Everyone nodded in agreement and proceeded to walk northward (or what they assumed to be north.) While they walked, Star commented on how vast this strange place was _without_ taking jabs at the boys' intelligence.

"The mind is a boundless realm of ideas" Antauri murmured, "even in its most peaceful state, though still flows like a river." While the primate's words were true, it still didn't explain why everything appeared so dark. "Sometimes, when a being is in a...comatose state; their minds only have small amounts of thought work through them" Gibson explained, "and as we saw earlier, our young friends are in a most dire condition."

With this reveal, everyone wanted to find a quick way out of the mindscape as soon as they could. But no matter how fast or seemingly how far they ran, everything looked the same; pure darkness. Then, just as everyone started to lose hope, six orbs of light appeared and floated towards them.

"Is this what a human thought looks like" Rutile 1asked curiously, "it looks like one of those...firefly things." Feeling just as curious about the lights, Maddie tried to grab one of them; only to discover that it disappeared from her hands and reappeared in front of her again. Then, at that moment; everyone suddenly heard faint sounds of whispering from somewhere around them.

This made the situation feel all the more alarming for many of them, particularly the likes of the "Straw Hat Cowards." "Stifle your crying at once" White Diamond said firmly, "let's _listen_ first before we start judging anything." Upon hearing these words, the Crystal Gems smiled slightly up at her; thinking that Steven's communication lessons must've had a positive affect on her.

The others, on the other hand weren't quite so easily convinced. But in the end, they decided to go with _her_ idea; considering that they were literally _and _figuratively in the dark about their situation. "So...who's going to 'listen' to those things" questioned Moordryd, "any volunteers?"

Almost immediately, Connie chose to approach the strange lights herself. After taking in a deep breath, she cautiously approached one of the glowing orbs and gave it a friendly wave. "Where did you little guys come from" she asked with a light smile, "are you here to help us?"

In response to her inquiry, all six of the orbs suddenly started to speak in faint whispers; which left everyone feeling quite irritated. "Could y'all _please_ speak up a little" Cyborg roared, "we can't hear ya in the nosebleed seats!" This scene brought several of the Titans and many others to facepalm themselves in annoyance; mentally shaming Cyborg for arguing with specks of light.

In the meantime, the orbs themselves kept whispering to them and Connie did everything she could to listen. "Guys, I think these...things are trying to tell us where to go" she stated, "at least, I am hoping that's the case." While a part of her believed in her former pupil's words, Pearl couldn't help but question Connie's sanity.

But after being urged to listen for themselves; within moments, they too started hearing the same voices. "She's telling the truth, guys" Lars exclaimed, "and I think those orb things are saying...'follow the song?'" This reveal made everyone feel even more confused than they were before.

But then, all of a sudden; the mindscape around them started to change its look. Within seconds, lines of trees started popping up along side them. Not long after that, a moon appeared overhead; revealing a dirt path that led northward.

"Wonderful" cried Jack with glee, "all we've gotta do now is follow this path to wherever the boys are and maybe find a way outta here." While they partially believed that his theory _seemed_ logical, everyone still harbored a sliver of doubt; reminding Jack that they needed to...follow the song to wherever the exit point was. "And just _where_ do you think we'll hear such a song, people" Moordryd said suddenly, "there's no one else here but us."

As if on cue, there was a faint rustling in the trees; which gave everyone a strong sense of dread. With sweat dripping from their brows, everyone slowly reached for their weapons...only to discover that they weren't there. "What the...Who the hell took my swords" Zoro growled, "and Nami's Clima Tact, Sanji's slingshot...and everything else?!"

Before anyone could answer, Gibson quickly reminded the one-eyed swordsman that the laws of physics didn't apply within the mindscape. "Thanks for the science lecture, Dr. Brain-Strain" Sparx fumed, "now...how are we gonna protect ourselves?" Just as the two primates were ready to begin a "reasonable debate," the trees rustled again; making everyone feel all the more nervous. Then, Greg looked up and spotted something coming out of one of the trees' leaves; a little black bird.

"Oh...Thank goodness, I thought we were all in trouble" he sighed with relief, "guys, it's okay; it's just a..." Before he had the chance to finish his sentence, Greg saw several other little birds appear atop the highest branch of each tree. When everyone else saw them, they couldn't help but think that they looked quite adorable.

But to Raven, something about these...creatures simply didn't feel quite right. _"These look like the same birds within _my _mindscape in my mirror" _she thought, _"the question is...why are they here?"_ As if sensing her thoughts, the birds suddenly started pointing their beaks down the path in unison; as if trying to tell them something.

Then, Starfire let out a great cry of joy; which almost caused everyone to leap out of their skin. "Oh...I am sorry for startling you, friends" she murmured apologetically, "but look on the path ahead...I think I see the boys." Upon taking a look for themselves, they didn't quite spot what Starfire might've seen.

But then, Chopper's jaw fell and he proclaimed he saw one of the figures ahead wearing a straw hat; _Luffy's_ straw hat. "Well, what are we waiting for" Bismuth said firmly with a smile, "let's get our pals back and get outta here." With that said, everyone made a beeline down the path; hoping the lads would see them.

But the closer they got, the more the path seemed to be stretching even further down. It was here that everyone remembered Gibson's earlier words on how the laws of physics were irrelevant in this place. Then, at that moment; one of the birds opened its beak and started humming.

Now, a bird's song is nothing truly surprising; even for a strange place like the mindscape. But when the bird opened its beak, what came out wasn't the sound of beautiful chirruping...but a child's voice. To make the situation stranger, it seemed to be humming the tunes for What Shall We Do with a Drunken Sailor; a popular traditional sailor shanty.

Normally, such a song would rouse revelry and joy in the hearts of the Straw Hats. But there was something about the tone of the humming that just felt...eerie to them. Meanwhile, Cyborg assumed _this_ was the song the orbs of light told them to follow and tried to urge everyone to do just that.

"Is your computer brain on the fritz, robo-clod" Peridot exclaimed nasally, "I've seen the horror movies you humans like to watch and I know for a _fact_ that when a song like _this _is heard, it always leads to bad news!" Immediately afterwards; Tucker, Cyborg and even Otto joined in agreement with the wee gem. But Raven quickly reminded them that they had little choice in anything else to do.

So, in spite of everyone's fear; they chose to follow the rest of the path and listen for the song. Meanwhile, up ahead; the lads (or a reasonable facsimile thereof) continued to move down the path while looking around them fearfully. As if sensing their fear, the black birds' eyes suddenly flashed red and their humming soon turned into singing.

However, instead of the traditional verses of Drunken Sailor; what everyone heard next was nothing short of morbid.

"_What will we do with the freaky weirdos?_

"_What will we do with the freaky weirdos?_

"_What will we do with the freaky weirdos?_

_Early in the morning!_

_Way hay and up she rises_

_Way hay and up she rises_

_Way hay and up she rises_

_Early in the morning!_

At this point in the "song," several strange phenomenons began to occur. First, the birds eyes suddenly flashed a blood-colored red and they became demonic looking. Then, they bellowed out shrill cries into the black sky; causing everyone to plug up their ears painfully (even the boys up ahead.)

This in turn seemed to cause the moon to change from its typical white color to a blood moon. Not long after this, the blackness above them began to crack; revealing a hellish red sky beneath it all. Then, from out of these cracks came clouds of red smoke.

Within seconds, these clouds slowly started to take on _very _familiar shapes; which made the poor lads appear even more terrified. At the same time; a loud, grinding guitar chord echoed through the red sky. This was then by a more "grungy" variation of Drunken Sailor.

As this played on, the red clouds had assumed their forms and glared down boys; who appeared to be backing away fearfully. But before they had the chance to run, all six of them were suddenly snatched up into bags; which were then picked up by the red doubles. With their "prizes" in hand; Garnet, Franky, Jasper, Nova and Beau's doubles proceeded to viciously pound them like they were punching bags.

The whole time they watched the figures do this, the crowd could hear them singing the next verse of the grim melody with every blow.

(Garnet and Nova)

_Stuff them into sacks and beat them senseless_

_Stuff them into sacks and beat them senseless_

_Stuff them into sacks and beat them senseless_

_Early in the morning!_

The boys managed to escape their sacks...only to discover several red giants looming over them. Like a group of scared rabbits fleeing from a trap, the poor lads desperately rushed out of their sacks; as two of the giants swung their blades down at them. To make matters all the more horrifying, these giants bore the likenesses of Sanji and Zoro.

Everyone could only look on and watched, as the duo sang their song while trying to dice their friends to pieces.

(Zoro, Sanji and Raven)

_Feed 'em to the hungry rats for dinner_

_Feed 'em to the hungry rats for dinner_

_Feed 'em to the hungry rats for dinner_

_Early in the morning!_

Just then, a giant red-cloaked version of Raven with two sets of fiery red eyes suddenly loomed over the boys. Upon opening up her cloak, legions of rabid rats charged out an began to swarm them. These vermin clawed at their limbs, tore out bits of their hair and left more claw marks upon their bodies than they could count.

Alas, the boys were so focused on trying to get the rats off of them; they failed to notice that they were coming close to a cliff. Upon seeing this for themselves, everyone shouted and waved at them furiously; hoping to get their attention. "Look out, you guys" Lapis cried, "you're getting too close to that..."

Though unfortunate, it seemed the Gem's cries had fallen onto deaf ears. As they furiously pulled off some rats from their heads, the poor lads soon found themselves falling over the edge of the cliff. This caused the rats to stop following them and look down at their falling forms with malicious smiles.

In time, they sang their version of the refrain with mocking tones of voices.

(All)

_Way hay and up she rises_

_Way hay and up she rises_

_Way hay and up she rises_

_Early in the morning!_

As quickly as they could; everyone jumped off, flew or floated down from off the cliff and down towards wherever the boys fell. Upon their arrival, they spotted them; dirty, sore...both otherwise fine. The first to stand up was Danny, who looked as though he'd endured a thousand wars at once.

_"Oh...thank you merciful God" _Valerie sighed with relief while being carried by Dani, _"maybe this whole thing is finally o..." _Just as she was about to finish her sentence, the young huntress was met with a hideous sight. Standing before Danny...was herself, readying her ecto-gun and aiming it squarely at the ghost child's chest.

At her side stood Maddie, Usopp, Peridot and several other figures she didn't seem to recognize; all aiming at the lads with loaded firearms. The next thing Valerie knew, her double started to sing the next verse; all while she and the others opened fire on the boys.

(Valerie shoots Danny)

_Shoot 'em through the heart with a loaded pistol_

(Peridot shoots Steven)

_Shoot 'em through the heart with a loaded pistol_

(Everyone shoots the final four boys)

_Shoot 'em through the heart with a loaded pistol_

_Early in the morning!_

On the next verse, Sam and the other girls stopped the boys from falling to the floor. This gave everyone the impression that they were possibly planning on saving them. But instead, everyone watched as the ladies' doubles proceeded to slash at the lads' throats with sharpened blades.

While they did so, they sang the second to last verse of the song with malicious tones in their voices.

(Connie slices Steven with her sword)

_Slice their throats with a rusty clever_

(Raven slices Beast Boy with a meat cleaver)

_Slice their throats with a rusty clever_

(Sam, Nami, Nova and Kitt slash at their boys with other sharpened blades)

_Slice their throats with a rusty clever_

(All)

_Early in the morning!_

As the blood poured out of the lads' necks, the ladies smiled at them maliciously and pushed their feet against their chests; causing them to fall backwards. In what felt like a slow-motion sequence, the lads fell over dead while everyone sang the final verse of their sick melody

(The Ladies)

_Way hay and up she rises_

(The Crystal Gems, Diamonds and Beach City Citizens)

_Way hay and up she rises_

(The Titans, Team Phantom, the Straw Hats, the Penn Racers, Moordryd and the Hyperforce...sans Jinmay)

_Way hay and up she rises_

_Early in the morning!_

Beaten, bloodied and on the verge of death; the lads' forms appeared barely recognizable to everyone. Meanwhile, their red copies appeared to be relishing in their downfall; none more so than Raven's. With their quarry now dealt with, the crowd of red doubles suddenly dispersed; while Raven's simply went off into the distance, skipping and humming the tune happily.

When she had at last, vanished into the distance; all was quiet, once more. Then, the silence was suddenly broken by the sounds of wild sobbing. "NO! My sweet baby boy" Maddie wailed loudly while crawling over towards her son's corpse, "how could they...we...those _things _do this to them!?"

Alas, due to the overall grim nature of what they've all just witnessed; everyone was at a complete loss for words. The only sounds they made were those of sobs or sniffles, as they tried desperately to dry their tears away. "Why is this happening" Parm pleaded desperately, "please, someone..._anyone, _give us an answer!"

Just then, the glowing orbs they met earlier on suddenly appeared before them. At first, everyone hoped these things would tell them to go somewhere else next. But instead, much to their confusion and amazement, they slowly began to take on different forms.

"If it's another collection of those murderous cloud people, I will be ready to fight" Starfire decreed, "they shall pay for what they did to our friends!" No sooner had she said this, one of the orbs (which had now taken on the form of a man) suddenly spoke to the Tamaranean princess. _"We did no such thing, young lady" _the voice stated, _"everything that happened here was solely the boys' doing...with a little help from all of _you, _of course."_

With their collective minds already on the brink of snapping from frustration, everyone glared at the glowing orbs (including the one bearing a human's form) and demanded answers. Rather than grant their request, the glowing human figure chuckled softly at them and snapped its fingers. The moment it did so, its glowing form suddenly burst in a blinding flash; causing everyone to shield their eyes.

For what felt like ages, this glow continued to flare; bathing everyone in its intense light. Then, it slowly died down and all became dark once more. "What the...What just happened" Robin murmured, "what was that light all about?"

No sooner had the Boy Wonder said this, a voice suddenly spoke to him. _"If you seek answers, you must first open your eyes to the truth" _the voice stated, _"open your eyes, child."_ Not long after this, several other voices urged the rest of the group to do the same thing.

Unfortunately, their eyelids still felt rather sore from the flare earlier and found it too painful to fulfill their request. Furthermore, they feared that whatever stood before him could be another hellish vision and thus hesitated. Then, at that moment; everyone suddenly felt a light touch upon their foreheads...like a sort of peck.

Seconds later, a warm sensation flowed through their bodies; which felt as though all their pain and fears were being swiftly washed away. When this feeling eventually dissipated, everyone took a bold step forward (metaphorically speaking) and opened their eyes. When they did, they were met what looked like a sort of heavenly vision.

Before them stood six glowing figures, one of which was an animal (a falcon) and the rest appeared to be humans. The first figure to approach them appeared to be holding a staff in one hand and sported what looked like a feathered hat atop its head. Once the glow faded from their forms, the figures were now visible to all.

The fellow with the staff and feather hat resembled a sort of tribal leader with orange robes, a large gold necklace and upon seeing it more clearly, his hat resembled a sort of ceremonial headdress. "An African chieftain...I've not seen one of _these_ in ages" Pearl gasped in awe, "not since Rose and I first visited what you humans call Africa centuries ago." While mildly informative (for most of them,) everyone still wished to know _who_ this stranger was and what he was doing here.

Then, much to their surprise; he tapped the base of his staff upon the "ground," took a knee and bowed his head in greetings. "_Salamu na salamu_" the figure said in greeting, "or in your language, salutations." After a moment of silence, everyone greeted this stranger accordingly (albeit with hesitant tones.)

"Forgive my bluntness, my good...Sir" Starfire stated, "but...who or _what_ exactly are you and how did you come to this place?" Much to everyone's surprise, the stranger only laughed lightly and proclaimed that he "wasn't really there." "I am nothing but an illusion, a physical representation of young Garfield's innermost thoughts" the strange chieftain said, "as are my associates here."

Before anyone had the chance to speak up, the chieftain gestured behind him and revealed the five remaining figures. First, there was what looked like a pirate with scruffy black hair, a fancy red jacket, a blue dress shirt, grey pants, a yellow waistband and the red hat he wore bore the symbol of a skull and crossbones. He had an odd-looking mustache, stood at shoulder-level with Franky and he had a sort of soul-piercing look in his black and white eyes.

While the rest of the lot saw him as just a "run of the mill" pirate, the Straw Hats found themselves quivering in both shock and awe. "C-Could it really be...no, it can't" Robin murmured, "it...It's Gold Roger!" As expected, the others looked upon her with confused looks; asking to know who this Roger fellow was. "He was only the greatest sailor from our world" Usopp cackled excitedly, "not to mention the _original _King of the Pirates!"

It was here that the Straw Hats revealed that Luffy wanted to become a pirate in honor of Roger. "From what he told us, the goofball grew up hearing all sorts of stories about him and wanted to be just like him" Nami said with a light giggle, "his brother Ace was even his son." This bit of news threw almost everyone for a loop, save for those who felt pirates were nothing but scum (like Pearl.)

_"If that is how you feel, lass...then, I suppose you consider Luffy scum as well" _the Gold Roger look-alike inquired,_ "is that it?"_ After stammering in confusion for a few seconds, Pearl shook her head vigorously and demanded that he and his associates gave them answers. "I agree with the...I mean, I agree with Pearl" Blue Diamond said firmly, "who or what are you and how did you end up here?"

After having a laugh, the Roger look-alike repeated the same words the chieftain figure said moments ago; that they weren't truly real. It was hear that the falcon flew towards them, landed before Connie and bowed its head. The creature had black feathers upon its head (which made it look as if it wore a mask over its face,) grey ones on its neck and the rest of its plumage was a beautiful mix of black and brown feathers.

Upon examination, the young lady gasped loudly with surprise and stars suddenly formed in her irises. "You...You look...YOU LOOK JUST LIKE A CHARACTER FROM MY BOOK" she squealed, "Archimicarus is my favorite!" The falcon tilted its head to side slightly, as if to say it was confused.

Then, it flapped its wings a few times and gazed deep into Connie's eyes, which gave the Gems the impression that it wished to harm her. But as they prepared to charge, the falcon suddenly raised its wing; causing them to stop. _"Stay your hands, rock folk"_ the falcon said firmly, _"I mean neither you nor this young lady any harm."_

Understandably, this sudden display of human speech caused the Gems and Diamonds to stumble back slightly in shock. Upon recovery, they asked how it was able to communicate with them; only for Garnet to suddenly realize that this...thing was but another mental image of this strange world. Meanwhile, the Penn Racing Team was being approached by what looked like a taller version of Artha.

He wore the same armor, carried the same staff and the dragon that walked behind him looked near identical to Beau. But upon closer inspection, he was much taller and appeared older than Artha. Within moments, Connor and the racers realized who this was; the ancient Dragon Booster. (or a vision of him.)

Next, Team Phantom and their ghost allies were being approached by what looked like Clockwork. Then, the Hyperforce saw a face they hadn't seen in ages; the Alchemist that created them. Each of these strange figures approached everyone slowly and smiled.

_"Do not fear us, laddies and lassies" _the Roger look-alike urged kindly, _"we mean you no harm...we're only here to help guide you and your friends to safety."_ Understandably, no one was quite ready to trust them and they still demanded answers. _"Very well...but we must be quick" _the Dragon Booster double said firmly, _"if we tarry for too long, the boys could lose themselves to the darkness...forever!"_

With that said, half of the figures introduced themselves as "the embodiment of the boys' courage;" while the others claimed to embody their inner wisdom. "So...my suspicions were right" Raven muttered, "this place _does_ work the same way as my mirror's world." As if sensing everyone's confusion; Raven explained that to help keep her emotions in check, she created a mirror that would open a portal into her mind.

"Yeah, I remember that too" Cyborg exclaimed, "there were all kinds of versions of Rae there, each one wearin' a different cloak that represented a different side of her personality." Despite this explanation, everyone still questioned the existence of the figures; proclaiming that _they_ should resemble the boys themselves. "Everyone's mind is different, my friends" the falcon stated, "and within _this _mindscape, the lads' emotions embody what they either fear or wished to aspire to be the most."

To help elaborate, the chieftain figure said that he was given the form of King Tawaba; someone Beast Boy knew long ago from childhood. _"He chose_ my _form to represent his wisdom and knowledge...because Garfield truly aspires to, one day become a good leader like Tawaba once was"_ the figure stated, "the king was very near and dear to Garfield's family." To say the least, this news came as quite the shock for the Titans.

Not only did Gar truly wished to become a great hero, he also desired to be a leader in his own right; like Robin or this Tawaba fellow was. _"The same thing can be said for the rest of them"_ said the Dragon Booster double, _"each one of the boys aspires to become something great...but they feel the world fails to give them a chance to do so."_ While this statement _did _tug at everyone's collective heartstrings, they still did their best to appear strong and firm.

"Well...with all due respect, Gar's got a long way to go for that to happen" Raven muttered, "he first needs to grow up and stop being such a jokester all the time." Not long after this; Jazz, Kitt and especially Nami said the exact same things. Alas, this only seemed to make the figures shake their heads shamefully.

_"You lot think you know everything there is about these lads, don't ya"_ growled the Roger double, _"well...look over yonder and you shall see the truth!"_ Though mildly confused by the pirate's words, everyone still complied with his request and looked over at the distance. Unfortunately, all they could see were the dead corpses of the boys; which made their collective stomachs churn violently.

_"Do not turn away"_ the Alchemist said sternly, _"be silent, watch...and learn the truth behind your heroes' façade."_ Rather than question him on the use of the word "façade;" everyone, once again, complied with his request and stared at the corpses up ahead. Then, at that moment; strange lumps suddenly appeared from inside the boys' bodies.

Within seconds, these lumps started twitching and moving about; giving everyone the impression that the rats they saw earlier may be trying to burrow out of them. "Okay...do we _really _have to see any of this" Pearl groaned sickly, "you should know that I could never handle this sort of thing in Steven's movies!" The rest of the crowd couldn't help but agree, despite some of them being unfamiliar with what movies were.

Then, at that moment; the boys' chests suddenly burst open and some sort of small creatures came crawling out. But much to everyone's surprise, these creatures weren't actually the rats...they were six small boys. At first, nobody seemed to recognize them; wondering if this was yet another odd vision.

But at the behest of Tawaba, they looked more closely and came to a shocking realization. The six little ones before them...were the boys themselves, only younger. Beast Boy's child self looked about five years old with scruffy blonde hair, peachy skin, freckles upon his cheeks and eyes as blue as the sea.

He was dressed in a light-blue jacket, wore a black t-shirt underneath, jean shorts and a pair of Velcro sneakers. _"Behold, Titans"_ announced Tawaba, _"_this _Garfield's true innermost self...or as Tawaba and others once knew him, Garfield."_ Not long after that; the other light beings introduced the child forms of Danny, Chiro, Luffy, Artha and Steven to the crowd.

For the Gems, seeing "Baby Steven" (or Classic Steven, as they once called him) was both a surprise and a delight. His shirt looked much too big for him, he had a small band-aid on the bottom of his right cheek (though, no one could explain why) and he appeared to be missing a tooth. When the identity of Little Steven was revealed to the likes of the Diamonds and the Off-Colors, they were at a loss for words.

"Buuut...heee...loooks...soo...smaaaalll" Fluorite said in her slow tone, "dooo...alll...humans...look that waaay?" With a light smile upon his face, Lars revealed that all organics started out tiny; including _him._ "Oh, my stars...he's so adorable" Blue gushed happily with diamonds in her eyes, "as much as the babes we've seen at the human hospital in Beach City!"

Yellow and White couldn't help but agree, while also wishing Spinel was there with them. Knowing her, she would love Little Steven as much as she did Pink. Meanwhile, Lance stared in shock at the child-like form of his older brother.

Not only did he stand an inch or two lower than him; Child Artha's eyes appeared as big as his own, he had freckles on his cheeks, shaggy-looking hair and appeared to be holding a dragon plush toy tightly in his arms. "HA! Look at that little twerp and his dolly" Moordryd said mockingly, "maybe Lance should be the big brother instead." With a fierce growl; Garnet was poised to, once again bop the teen upon the head with her gauntlets.

But then, Connor rolled up his sleeves and looked the boy straight in the eye with a fierce glare. "I'm warning you, Moordryd" he growled, "make another comment about my son again and you'll be answering to me!" While Cain felt quite intimidated by Connor's threat; Moordryd, on the other hand held his ground and glared right back at him.

"You think you scare me, old man" he growled back, "just give me an excuse and I'll finish the job I started at your stables!" Upon making this threat, everyone gasped in horror and disbelief; before questioning Moordryd on what he was saying. "To put it simply; in an attempt to steal Artha's dragon, he and the Dragon Eye Crew almost set Penn Stables ablaze" the Dragon Booster double stated, "worse...Artha believed his father perished in the fire."

To say that this news angered everyone would be a gross understatement. But...they choose to momentarily disregard his words, for the moment and kept their focus upon what was in front of them. The next child to appear was another little boy with a blue cap atop his head, a matching blue child-sized uniform, long, white socks and black shoes.

Straightaway, the Hyperforce _and_ Jinmay recognized this to be the child form of Chiro; even without his hero attire. But unlike his usual self; _this _version appeared smaller, powerless...and scared. Next, Luffy's younger self appeared out of his old body and the Straw Hats couldn't believe their eyes.

While _this_ Luffy possessed _some_ of the traits that the original had (such as his hat, shorts and the scar beneath his right eye;) there were many differences. This Luffy appeared much smaller than they expected, his hat appeared too big for his head and he seemed to be...crying; which stood in contrast to his usual star-bright smile. Lastly, there was _Danny's_ younger self; which made the Fentons, Sam and Tucker feel rather nostalgic.

While several things remained unchanged; such as his clothes, hair and shoes..._this_ Danny looked like someone from an alternate universe. Once free from their older halves bodies, the six children sniffled sadly and proceeded to walk off into the distance. Then, at that moment; the scenery started to suddenly change again, which caused everyone to jump in alarm.

Within seconds, the world around them turned into some sort of...dingy city environment; like a horrific combination of all the boys' homes meshed into one. Then, much to her surprise; Peridot suddenly felt a drop strike at her from above. She gazed skyward and saw large storm clouds rolling in, which signaled that a storm was on its way.

"But...how can that be" Maddie muttered, "I mean, I know the laws of physics don't apply in this place...but how can there be weather here?" Upon hearing her concerns, Antauri approached her and deduced that this "storm" may be the result of the boys' current state of mind. _"Your primate friend speaks the truth, madam"_ the Alchemist said with a light smile, _"due to their collective state of mind being so overwhelmed by negative emotion...it's as if they are lost in a great storm of despair."_

Everyone nodded slightly in understanding, after hearing the explanation and resumed watching the little ones walk off into the distance. "But...what is this place, exactly" questioned Nova, "and where are they all going?" With a heavy heart, the Tawaba look-alike said that this plain represented the lads' deepest fears and sorrows.

Among these thoughts; the greatest common fear they shared, perhaps was the feeling of being deemed unwanted or unloved by the world. _"In times of despair, the lads' come to this place within their minds"_ Roger stated, _"they come here whenever they feel alone, betrayed...or abandoned by the world."_ He then went on to explain how the little versions of the six lads are how they truly saw themselves...on the inside; small, weak and worthless.

Upon saying these words, the other spirits hung their heads low and sang a small yet painful phrase; _"Oh, poor, lonely lads...poor, lonely lads." _No sooner had _this _been said, Little Garfield suddenly started to shed tears of sorrow; before breaking out into a sad song.

(Young Garfield)

_When you're alone, alone in the world_

_When you're alone in the world_

_Blown the way leaves get blown in the world_

_Swirled the way leaves get swirled_

(As he trudges through the rain and mud, his shoes start to decay from the filthy pond water)

_Listening to your heels when you walk, making a lonely "clack"_

(he then looks to the sidewalk and spots what looks like a chalk drawing of a family being washed away by the rain)

_You don't know how it feels when you talk and nobody's voice talks back_

(Little Garfield looks sorrowfully up to the heavens, while singing the next verse)

_A hand for each hand was planned for the world_

_Why don't my fingers reach?_

_Millions of grains of sand in the world_

_Why such a lonely beach?_

(As the rain continues to pour, Garfield trudged his way into a nearby alley and took shelter within an old cardboard box while finishing his verse in the song)

_Where is a voice to answer mine back_

_Where are 2 shoes that "click" to my "clack"_

_I'm all alone in the wooorld!_

(Soon after this, the rest of the boys are seen sadly walking down the sidewalk; all while joining Gar in the refrain)

_A hand for each hand was planned for the world_

_Why don't my fingers reach?_

_Millions of grains of sand in the world_

_Why such a lonely beach?_

(Danny, Chiro and Artha)

_Where is a voice to answer mine back_

(Gar, Luffy and Steven)

_Where are 2 shoes that "click" to my "clack"_

(All)

_I'm all alone in the woooorld!_

When their song had finished, the rain suddenly started to pour even harder; scaring the lads. Desperate for cover, they darted into a nearby alleyway and took shelter within a large cardboard box. As everyone looked at them, shivering from both fear and the cold; they couldn't help but think the boys resembled a group of lost stray kittens.

Upon seeing them in such a state and after the words from Gar's had managed to sink in, everyone's eyes started to well-up with tears. "Oh...those poor, poor boys" sniffled Blue Diamond, "and...it's all _our_ fault Steven feels this way!" Confused, the rest of the crowd looked up at the Diamond Trio and asked what Blue meant by her statement.

_"To put it simply...everything, from Pink Diamond faking her death/shattering to the entirety of the Gem War, was all the Diamonds fault"_ Falcon Steven said bluntly, _"_they _drove Pink into leaving her home with their restrictive society, while Pink's poor decisions resulted in a massacre; one that affected _both_ sides of the conflict."_ Following this up; Falcon Steven said that the moment he learned of all this, the real Steven put it upon himself to fix all the damages.

To add further fuel to the fire, Falcon Steven proclaimed that the Crystal Gems were just as guilty for Steven's struggles. These moments included Garnet's often cold/aloof attitude towards Steven's human needs, Amethyst often poking fun at his needs and Pearl consistently attempting to mold Steven into a new version of Rose. Upon hearing this, everyone didn't know whether to pity or shame the Gemfolk for their behavior.

It was here that the Dragon Booster spirit proclaimed that Artha shared a near similar burden. _"Because of the actions of Connor Penn, Moordryd and_ his _father, Wyrd Paynn; young Artha had to carry a great weight upon his shoulders"_ he said firmly, _"attempting to balance a double-life and try and prevent another Dragon-Human War is no easy task for anyone."_ These words caused Jazz, Tucker, Sam and even Valerie to hang their heads in shame; each of whom understanding the spirit's words to some degree.

The only ones who still felt doubtful were the Titans, who felt that whatever struggles Beast Boy endured were no greater than their own. "For real...grass stain thinks _he's_ got problems" Cyborg shouted, "look at me, I'm a half-robot freak!" No sooner had he said this, the Hyperforce declared themselves to be in the same boat as him...only to add that they actually felt _comfortable_ with what they were.

"But he has a point" Raven muttered, "some of us have also dealt with loss, abuse and felt abandoned by those we loved...what makes Garfield's or any of the boys' struggles more tragic by comparison?!" Rather than be bothered by the empath's words, Tawaba approached a nearby puddle and dipped the base of his staff into the water. As the ripples continued to spread, images began to appear within the water.

In it, everyone could see Garfield's younger self in some sort of house with an older couple. At first, no one seemed to know who they were. But after looking at the couple more intently, Gibson came to a startling revelation; these two...were Garfield's kinfolk.

"What...you mean like, they're his parents" Cyborg murmured confusedly, "but...but we always thought the Doom Patrol were his family." The light spirit of Tawaba shook his head slightly and explained that Garfield wouldn't meet the aforementioned team until a year or so after...the incident occurred. "Incident...what incident are you talking about" Robin grumbled angrily, "better answer quickly or else!"

Unfazed by the lad's ferocity; Tawaba said that to learn the answer to this question and others, everyone needed to have a look into the lads' past. "I don't care what we need to do _or _see" Greg said firmly, "if it helps save our boys in any way, we'll do it." Not long after this; the Crystal Gems, the Diamonds and even Lars and his crew agreed to the plan.

At the same time, however; they all wondered what manner of horrors or dark secrets they might learn about their comrades.

(First AN: Whoa, boy; this was one heck of a drama bomb chapter! After seeing our heroes almost die in the arena _and _witnessing them being spiritually mutilated within the mindscape, what else is left to happen? What truths will the spirits of the lads' innermost selves share with everyone and will they have the stomach to hear or see it?

Tune in next time, to find out)

(Second AN: Some might call Robin threatening the crew into agreeing to go into the Mindscape to be "OOC" for her. But bear in mind; during certain situations, even _she_ has her limits and seeing her captain possibly die before her eyes is enough to shatter her usual stoic self)

(Third AN: King Tawaba is a figure from Beast Boy's childhood. Though he wasn't mentioned in any media connected to the OG Titans cartoon, he's prominent in his backstory within the comics. After saving him from an illness, Tawaba became friends with BB's parents and helped look after him...until his possible death.

Because of his connections with him, I decided that Tawaba would be the perfect figure to represent BB's wiser side; instead of having there be an "emoticlone" version of him in a green suit. Meanwhile, I wanted Archimicarus to be Steven's; considering his fondness with the character and the Unfamiliar Familiar book series.

Chiro's, on the other hand...was a toughie; aside from Antauri and Gibson, there wasn't anyone in Chiro's life whom I think could represent his wiser side...except for the Alchemist. He seemed to hold all the answers about the Hyperforce and the Power Primate, which were two things Chiro often struggled with. Thus, I chose _him _to be Chiro's "Wisdom emoticlone;" despite the other identity he has)

(Fourth AN: The two songs used here are from two completely separate sources, obviously. The first one, which sounds like a grimdark version of What Will We Do with a Drunken Sailor, is actually based off of Drunken Whaler; the main song from Dishonored, a game made by Arkane Studios and Bethesda. Meanwhile, the second song is from Mr. Magoo's Christmas Carol; which was produced by UPA Studios.

Both melodies belong to their respectful owners and I hold no ownership over them. So, please...don't sue me)

(Final AN: I'm sure there will be readers who will tell me that the boys' teammates felt greater pain and loss than they did. But when it comes to BB, I always thought his was _as _tragic as Cyborg or Raven's...if not more. But I'll leave you, the reader to be the judge of that; once the next chapter rolls along)


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Scars of the Past

Scars of the Past

As everyone looked into the puddle, the Titans found themselves fascinated by the couple in the vision (who were revealed to Beast Boy's parents.) Deep down, they felt that the couple looked so much like him...yet still so different. The man was a strapping young fellow dressed in a zoologist uniform, had short blonde hair cut in the same style as his son's and ocean-blue eyes.

Beside him was a lovely woman with long, brown hair tied in a ponytail, soft green eyes and freckles on her cheeks. She was dressed in a safari jacket, cargo shorts and firm yet stylish looking boots. From some of their traits alone, it was clear that they were Garfield's kin.

However, everyone appeared highly fixated upon the lad's childhood appearance. One could not blame them for their curiosity, of course. After knowing him as the green lad he was for so many years, the Titans couldn't imagine him looking any other way.

Somehow, the spirit guides sensed their confusion and decided to help explain everything to the young heroes. _"Long before he met you, children...before he lived the life of a hero; much of young Garfield's life was here...in the jungles of Lamumba within Africa" _Tawaba's spirit explained, _"the Elder Logans dedicated their lives to the wild, eager to revitalize the populace of its creatures." _As expected, some of the Gemfolk (mostly the Diamonds) found this information difficult to understand.

It was here that Luffy's spirit guide (Roger) offered them a simple yet blunt explanation. "He's sayin' that the Logans were tryin' to help repopulate these creatures' numbers" he stated, "y'know...help the males and females in the breeding process." Alas, the Diamonds _still _found all this difficult to understand; which signaled for Connie and the Crystal Gems to try and explain.

"You see...the animals of other planets are much like the humans, in some ways" Pearl stated, "they're organic in nature, require food and/or fluids to sustain themselves, live off their planets natural resources...and both have very fleeting lives." It was here that she revealed how the animals, reptiles, birds and other organisms often lived shorter lives than humans did. "When a species' numbers are too low, they could be on the verge of extinction" Connie stated, "which means once the last of them dies out...they're gone forever."

Upon hearing this news, the Diamonds now fully understood the severity of extinction and recoiled in alarm. At the same time, they were suddenly reminded of all the planets _their_ people had colonized over the millennia. Once this came into mind, Blue shed a tear for all the creatures she and her fellow Diamonds must've brought to extinction.

"I can't believe you're just realizing this now, lady" Zoro shouted, "what are you, stupid?!" The moment this comment reached her ears, Blue Diamond glared down at the swordsman and came close to soundly striking him. But before she could raise her fist even the slightest inch, Roger quickly appeared behind Zoro and struck him with "the Fist of Love."

_"It is impolite to speak ill of someone's naivety, ya barnacle-brained twit"_ he growled, _"besides...she and her mates didn't understand what they were doin' was wrong, at the time."_ Falcon Steven nodded his head in agreement and thanked the stars the original Steven helped show them the light. Alas, the moment the boy's name was spoken; all eyes looked over into the alley and saw that the younglings were still situated within their cardboard shelter.

Upon looking at Little Garfield's sad face inside of the box and seeing the smile he had within the vision pool, Raven felt sorely confused (which was rare for her.) "I...I just don't understand this" she murmured, "how can _that_ Beast Boy over there be so sad compared to _this _one?"

In response to her inquiry, Tawaba offered a simple yet meaningful phrase; "sometimes, those who appear to be the happiest in life hide the deepest of sorrows." This seemed to only make the Titans feel even more confused, which led to Robin demanding a straight answer from the spirit. _"Very well...but permit me to ask you but one question"_ Tawaba said coyly, _"are you not curious as to how different Young Garfield looks in appearance than how you know him now?"_

Without hesitation, Brook raised his hand up high and answered with the phrase "he wasn't green as a child...right?" Despite however simple-minded the answer sounded, everyone realized he spoke the truth; Little Garfield looked relatively...normal compared to his teenage self_. "Very good my skeletal friend" Roger chuckled, "now, then...how do you think the lad_ became _green in the first place?"_

As a quick follow-up question, Tawaba asked the Titans if they also knew the origin of Garfield's powers. Surprisingly enough, not one of them knew how to respond; even Robin was at a complete loss (which brought slight shame to his pride of being a "junior detective.") _"Look into the vision pool and you will see the answer" _Tawaba urged softly, _"but be warned, what you will see may alarm any faint-hearted folk among you...Do you still wish to look?"_

Without a second thought, Cyborg proclaimed that if it would help save his "BBFF" (Best Beast Friend Forever) and get him out of this strange place; he would go as far as to watch Starfire's beloved Hot Dog making documentary. _"It is interesting to hear you say that, Mr. Stone" _The Alchemist stated, _"for among many other things...you will also learn the reasoning behind Garfield's vegetarianism."_ This statement filled the Titans with a slight combination of confusion and curiosity.

But they had no time to ask the meaning behind it and chose to focus more on looking into the vision pool. After Tawaba dipped touched his staff lightly upon the water, it showed the images of Little Garfield exploring the jungle near his home. _"From childhood, Garfield was always rather curious"_ Tawaba stated, _"always eager to see, touch, smell and experience the world around him however he could."_

Upon saying this, the pool showed numerous occasions where Garfield became fascinated with the world around him. He loved the sight of the birds flying overhead, the sounds of a rushing waterfall, the smell of the jungle flowers (that is, any of the sort his mother considered _safe_ to smell) and just about everything else. To the eyes of the Crystal Gems, this free-spiritedness reminded them so much of Rose.

Meanwhile, the Titans felt pleased and...slightly envious at how happy Little Garfield appeared. "Look at him, not a care in the world" Cyborg muttered, "are ya sure B had it hard in life...because he looks like he's livin' it up." Rather than be bothered by his tone, Tawaba repeated his inquiry from moments ago.

_"Answer me this, everyone"_ he stated, _"have any among you ever wondered how young Garfield ever became how he is now; green as a toad and able to transform?"_ The moment this was presented, the Titans suddenly found themselves utterly baffled; which to Raven and Robin felt was unheard of. As if sensing this, the spirits urged them to gaze down into the vision pool again; proclaiming that the moment in question was just about to happen.

Everyone adhered to the request, gazed down at the puddle and watched Little Garfield exploring the jungle bushes. Then, at that moment; the little lad came upon a truly astonishing sight...a little monkey coated in green fur. "HEY, that lil' guy looks just like me" Otto chuckled, "I didn't know you had green monkeys on Earth.

No sooner had the primate said this, Peridot proclaimed the idea to be highly illogical; adding that the appearance of the monkey in the vision must've been some form of genetic mutation. _"Well...it's funny you mention that, lass"_ Roger chuckled, _"this little creature has a rather astonishing secret, one that Garfield is about to discover...the hard way."_

Several members of the crowd growled softly under their breath, growing evermore frustrated by the spirits incessant need to speak in riddles. Then, just as Yellow was preparing to demand a clear answer; the sounds of a monkey screeching madly suddenly echoed through everyone's ears. "What the hell happened" Usopp murmured, "what's making all that noise?"

Mere seconds later, the screeches were soon accompanied by the sounds of a child's screams of terror. When everyone looked down at the pool, they saw Little Garfield; pinned down on his back with the monkey gripping onto his arm. Before long, the creature proceeded to sink its teeth deep into Garfield's forearm.

Everyone cringed painfully, as young Garfield proceeded to scream in alarm. After biting him; the monkey scurried up into the treetops, leaving Garfield behind on the ground. _"When his parents found him, after hearing his cries; they saw a bruise where the monkey bit him" _Tawaba stated, _"this particular bruise was unlike anything they'd ever seen before?"_

When asked what was so "special" or "unusual" about it, the spirit simply told everyone to look upon the aforementioned bruise very closely. But when they did, the only thing they noticed about it was the fact it looked like a green splotch. "Wait...hold on a minute" Connie said suddenly, "from everything my mother taught me about skin conditions; when a bruise is green, it only means the body's hemoglobin is healing the wound."

Upon taking this information to heart, Gibson and Maddie proclaimed the same thing. But as they looked at Garfield's wound again, they realized that this was unlike anything they've seen before. Then, in an instant; the visions in the pool suddenly changed to reveal Garfield lying atop an examination table.

At the same, Mr. and Mrs. Logan appeared to be hard at work; reading all of his vital signs and injecting him with all manner of fluids. Needless to say, this all left everyone feeling quite concerned; especially the Titans. "What is happening" questioned Starfire, "what is wrong with our friend and what are they doing to him?"

Without hesitation, all eyes fell upon Tawaba and everyone begged/demanded him to explain what was happening. _"To answer your concerns, I must remind you of the primate from earlier"_ he said calmly, _"as Peridot suggested, its green appearance was in fact the result of a mutation...or more specifically, a disease."_ From here, he informed everyone of something known as Sakutia; otherwise known as the Green Fever.

As expected, Gibson searched all parts of his computer memory for any record of this disease...but found no results. "I've never heard of it either and I've read about all sorts of diseases" Chopper stated, "are you just making this stuff up?" With a firm glare in his eyes, the spirit loomed over the wee reindeer and proclaimed that he was being _very _serious.

_"Sakutia is a rare disease known mainly in the jungles of Lamumba where the Logans made their home/research office" _the spirit of the Alchemist explained, _"as the name implies, those who become infected are instantly transformed at the genetic _and_ molecular level."_ Sadly; while the likes of the Fentons (Jack, Jazz and Maddie,) Peridot, Gibson and even Chopper seemed to understand the spirit's words...everyone else looked as dumbstruck as a deer caught in the headlights.

With a frustrated groan, Roger said that whoever became infected would instantly turn green from their head to their toes. "That's it...That doesn't sound too bad" Otto said with confidence, "I mean, I'm green and I rather like it." Slowly growing evermore frustrated with everyone's ignorance, Roger begged Tawaba to put it simply for everyone.

_"It is not the change in pigmentation that is the issue, everyone"_ he stated, _"it's the fever that follows after it."_ Upon hearing mention of a fever, everyone's earlier moods swiftly became grim; resulting in a bone-chilling silence. It was here that the spirits urged everyone to look back into the pool, where Little Garfield appeared to be sweating profusely and letting out shallow breaths of air.

"Oh, my stars...Garfield is dying" Peridot cried in alarm, "can't they do anything to save him?!" The moment she asked this, the Gems glared at her firmly; as if to say "what do you think the Logans are _trying_ to do?" _"Mark and Marie spent countless days alone trying to keep Garfield's fever down"_ Tawaba stated, _"it took twice as long for them to cure him."_

With a heavy heart, the spirit revealed that while Garfield _was _eventually cured; it came at a price. _"While the disease was cleansed from his body, Garfield still bore his green coloration"_ Tawaba said sadly, _"his blonde hair, peachy skin...even his eyes, which his mother often said were bluer than the open sea, would remain green forever."_ This news came as a shock to the Titans, who began to immediately regret every instance they made jabs at his appearance over the years.

But then, Tawaba revealed that in spite of this change; the Logans never loved Garfield any less. _"In case it wasn't made obvious to ya, those two loved their careers" _Roger stated, _"but they loved wee Garfield even more."_ As everyone looked down at the vision pool, they saw several happy memories shared between Garfield and his parents; before and after his change.

Truly, one couldn't find a happier family than they. _"Then...the day came where Garfield's life would change forever" _Tawaba stated, _"firstly, while the real Tawaba still loved him unconditionally; the other villagers proceeded to avoid him at any cost."_ He went on to say that every other man, woman and child within the village began to ostracize Little Garfield; going as far as to call him _"Pepo Kijani" _or "Green Demon" in their language.

"Why would they treat a child this way" White inquired, "it is not his fault he has such an appearance." With a deep sigh, Sam said that it was a common flaw all humans shared; the tendency to shun and/or belittle anything and everything different than them. _"As I recall, White Diamond; you and your associates had the same mindset, long ago" _Falcon Steven said bluntly, _"treating Gems that weren't 'perfect cuts' as lesser beings, disregarding organic life and of course, your usage of slurs like the word 'clod.'"_

Realizing that the falcon raised several valid points, White immediately held her tongue and gazed back down into the pool. In it, she saw Little Garfield running to his parents and woefully telling them about what had happened. It was then that Mrs. Logan smiled warmly at her little boy, brushed away his tears with her finger and kissed his forehead.

Not long after, Mr. Logan got down on his knees and proceeded to ruffle Garfield's hair; before they started to playfully wrestle about on the floor. _"Yes...the villagers suddenly ostracizing Garfield hurt him deeply" _Tawaba stated, _"but it was the unconditional love of his parents and the original Tawaba that kept his spirits high."_ After seeing _and _hearing all this for themselves, everyone couldn't help but shed a few small tears.

Even Raven, who often prided herself to be indifferent to emotions, found herself somewhat moved by these visions. "So...what happened next" Amethyst asked, "you said Gar turning green was connected to his powers...so, what happened?" Without hesitation, Tawaba waved his staff over the pool and a new memory appeared; one showing Little Garfield at play and Marie Logan in the kitchen of their house.

_"It started out like any other day for the Logan Home" _the Alchemist began, _"then, while playing; Garfield caught sight of something entering his house...a Black Mamba." _While this reveal came as a great shock for the Earthlings among the crowd; the Gemfolk, Hyperforce and Dragon Racers appeared rather confused. "To put it simply, a Black Mamba is a sort of snake" Maddie explained, "more to the point, it is considered to be the most poisonous snake in all of Africa."

Upon hearing mention of poison, everyone suddenly became aware of the severity of the situation...save for the Diamonds and Off-Colors. "What is...poison, exactly" the Rutile Twins asked in unison, "is it something really bad?" While most felt that the conjoined Gem seemed incredibly naïve; Lars meanwhile, chose to be the patient one and decided to help explain the matter to his crewmate.

"It's not so much a problem for Gems like you, Rutile" he stated, "but...for organic life-forms; if we drink anything poisonous, get bitten/stung by anything poisonous or _eat_ anything poisonous...we'll get sick and...possibly die in an instant." After hearing all this, both the Off-Colors _and_ the Diamonds now understood the issue more clearly and gasped in horror. "Worse still, the Mamba's bite is able to kill a full-grown elephant" Connie added, "you know, those big animals in the nature books I showed you?"

With all this information presented; the Gems, the Hyperforce and even the dragon racers felt the color drain from their faces. Then, they gazed down at the vision pool and saw the Mamba making a beeline straight for Mrs. Logan. _"Little Garfield tried harder and harder to get his mother's attention...but she couldn't hear him" _Tawaba explained, _"fearing the worst, he closed his eyes shut and wished with all his might for something to come and save her."_

While trying to be respectful, several people (like Peridot and Gibson) questioned what good wishing would do in such a situation. "If _I _were there, I could send that serpent away with a snap of my fingers" Desiree stated, "as well as maybe turn it into a mouse, send it flying out the window or...who knows what else." After acknowledging and thanking the genie ghost for her "suggestions," Tawaba said that Garfield only knew of one thing that could save his mother; a mongoose."

"OF COURSE" cried Connie in realization, "the mongoose is the natural predator of all snakes, it could devour the Mamba in an instant." No sooner had she said this, everyone looked into the pool and saw a most astonishing sight; Garfield's first transformation. In the blink of an eye, his entire body changed into the form of a small green mongoose; which resulted in his clothes falling off of him.

"What the...Why didn't his clothes stay on" Cyborg exclaimed, "come to think of it; these days, how _do_ his clothes always seem to disappear and reappear instantly whenever he changes?" Not wishing to linger on the matter for very long, Tawaba said that the answer lies within the clothes itself.

_"Garfield's current uniform was designed by his old teammates, the Doom Patrol"_ he stated, _"it's specially designed to either change with each form he takes or to merge within his body, somehow."_ As a follow up statement; Tawaba said that before he was given that suit, Garfield had many instances where he would accidentally lose his clothes. "Enough with the fashion chatter, y'all" Sparx exclaimed, "look at what B's doin' now!"

The instant everyone looked into the vision pool; they were greeted by the sight of Garfield (in the form of a mongoose) charging directly at the Black Mamba, subduing it...and devouring it viciously. Upon seeing all this transpire, everyone felt their stomachs churn violently; none more so than the Titans. "Wow...BB's first kill" Cyborg grumbled sickly, "I guess it all makes sense now why he's so adamant about his vegetarianism."

The spirit of Tawaba smiled down at the mechanical teen and gave a light shake of his head, informing him that Garfield experienced a far more traumatic moment in life that pushed him towards his vegan desires. _"More to the point, Mrs. Logan was quite surprised by Garfield's startling abilities" _he stated,_ "when she informed her husband of what happened; at first, he did not believe her."_ At first, everyone felt the desire to laugh ironically at what the spirit had just told them.

But then; all too quickly, they realized that they've witnessed the other lads performing near similar feats of wonder. With this in mind, they chose to hold their tongues and continue looking into the pool. _"In spite of all these changes in his life, Garfield remained an ever cheerful and loving lad" _Tawaba said with a proud sigh, _"and then, it came...the horrible day where he lost everything."_

Before anyone had the chance to question his words, the skies suddenly echoed with the sharp crash of thunder. At first, everyone thought another rainstorm was about to occur. But then, they saw that the sounds were coming from the pool; which was showing a most horrific vision.

In the pool, everyone could see what looked like a raging flood. At the same time, they also caught sight of a small boat; which was trying desperately to dock itself on either side of the riverbank. Upon taking a closer look, they saw that Garfield (who now appeared two or so years older) and his parents were on that boat.

"Oh, no...no, no, no, no" Lapis murmured fearfully, "if they don't find land soon...their boat could sink!" No sooner had she said this, nearly everyone (including Lapis) was sharply shushing her; warning the water gem not to jinx the situation. _"I'm afraid it is too late for that, everyone"_ Tawaba sighed heavily, _"the flood proved too strong for the Logans to steer their vessel to safety...which left the elder Logans with only one sound course of action to take."_

Shivering with dread, Starfire proceeded to ask what they were forced to do. With a heavy heart; Tawaba revealed that while the Logans couldn't get the boat to safety, Garfield could _still_ escape. It was here that everyone suddenly heard Marie Logan speaking to Garfield in the vision pool. _"Garfield...sweetie, you need to do something for us" _she whispered sadly, _"Daddy and I want you to turn into a parrot...and fly up into the trees for safety...understand?"_

This suggestion not only shocked Little Garfield, it horrified the others as well; many of whom proclaiming Marie to be utterly mad. "Is she seriously asking her son to leave them to die" Zoro exclaimed, "BULLSHIT...I CALL BULLSHIT!" While not using the pirate's lewd terminology, everyone else still felt just as disgusted by Mrs. Logan's plan.

To make the matter all the more heart-wrenching, Little Garfield clung onto his mother's pant legs...and cried. _"No, Mommy...please, don't make me leave" _he sniffled, _"I can still save you...I know I can!"_ While doing whatever he could to keep the boat steady; Mark, with a heavy heart, told his son that he could not save all three of them.

_"We don't know the full extent of your powers...not even you"_ he said sullenly, _"we can't risk having you get hurt...or worse!"_ Despite the logic in his father's words, Garfield still refused to leave. _"Please, Mommy...I don't wanna go" _he sobbed, _"I need you!"_

These words coupled with her child's pleading eyes made the choice all the more difficult for Marie. But with a heavy heart, she firmly urged Garfield to take flight into the trees for his own good. But before he could leave, Marie took Garfield into her arms and squeezed him with all her might in one final embrace.

Then, while still keeping one arm at the helm; Mark joined in on the hug as well. "Fly away, Son...go and live a good life" he said while choking back a sob, "and never forget...we love you." To solidify this truth, Marie gave her son one final look in the eye and kissed his forehead; while also whispering "I love you" into his ears.

"I wuv you too, Mommy and Daddy" Little Garfield sniffled, "and...I...I'M SORRY!" With that said, he shifted into a jungle parrot and flew up into the highest branches in the trees. Upon nesting, Garfield watched in horror as the boat bounced and smashed hard up against the rocks in the river.

In time, it became too damaged to stay afloat and slowly sank beneath the water. As he watched this happened from the canopy; poor Garfield eased his head skyward and let out a shrill, anguished squawk into the sky. Meanwhile, outside of the vision pool; the crowd of onlookers struggled to maintain their composure after witnessing the tragedy for themselves.

_"Since then; all his life, a small part of Garfield blames himself for his parents' deaths" _Tawaba's spirit stated, _"he continues to lie to himself, believing that he _could _save them that day...somehow." _For a moment or so, the Titans didn't know how to respond; due to trying to stifle their own tears and/or sobs. "Oh, Beast Boy...poor, poor Beast Boy" Starfire murmured, "to witness such a horrific tragedy unfold at such a young age is...is heart-wrenching!"

The rest of the team couldn't help but agree, including Raven; whose clenched eyelids looked as though they were close to bursting. Then, "Falcon Steven" hopped over and proclaimed that the boating accident was but the first of _several_ tragedies in Garfield's life. _"To start with; Mobu, the witch doctor of Tawaba's people, despised the Logans for quite some time for interfering in his business as healer" _the spirit of Tawaba stated, _"he went as far as to arrange for two Americans to kill the boy and would offer them all the gold in his tribe's most sacred temple as compensation."_

This news utterly horrified everyone, particularly the Diamonds; who felt that organics slaying one another for gold seemed illogical. "Greed makes people do pretty dumb stuff" Zoro murmured, "I mean...look at all the things Nami made us do for money." Understandably so, the young navigator was poised to strike him for his snide remark.

But before she could move an inch, the sounds of crumbling stonework stopped Nami in her tracks. In the vision pool; the treasure temple had collapsed and ended up killing Mobu, as a result. But before it fell, the two Americans seemingly "rescued" Garfield and took him away.

"_Pay close attention to those men, everyone"_ Tawaba instructed, _"for they are the cause of yet another tragedy in Garfield's life."_ In an instant, the visions in the pool suddenly faded and were replaced with what looked like a monkey stealing numerous valuables; such as small jewelry or wallets. Once the deeds were done, they would return to their hideout and divide the spoils.

"Hey, guys; look in the corner of the room there" Jazz said suddenly, "I think I see a pet crate." While trying not to seem rude, everyone proceeded to ask what was so "important" about a pet carrier. "Because there's something inside of it" Jazz retorted immaturely, "and I think it's...GARFIELD!?"

Startled by this revelation, everyone looked closely at the aforementioned crate and gasped. Locked inside, as thin as a twig and dressed in shabby clothes was Garfield; who looked as though he was sick with hunger. _"These two thieves mistreated Garfield for months" _Tawaba said in disgust, _"forcing him to steal, locking him in that crate like a stray, beating him on occasion and...Oh, I dare not say it!"_

Desperate for answers, the Titans shouted and pleaded for the spirit to tell them more; no matter how horrific the visions might be. _"Very well...but be warned"_ Tawaba said firmly, _"what you will soon see isn't meant for the squeamish...so, make certain you are prepared."_ With that said, he urged everyone to gaze into the pool closely and to not turn away.

Against their better judgment, everyone did as instructed and looked into the pool. There, they saw the two Americans approaching Garfield's crate with a pet dish. _"Among their sins; these two believed that since Garfield was 'part animal,' he should eat like one" _Roger grumbled, _"thus...they 'fed him' the worst kinds of swill you can think of."_

As one of the two Americans placed the dish upon the floor, everyone took a look at its contents and cried out in disgust. Inside was a collection of rancid fruits, rancid bits of trash and other inexplicable items. Though it was only a vision; from the look of it alone, everyone felt it must've smelt worse than it looked.

But then, what happened next made their disgust grow even stronger. With his eyes wide with hunger and his lips slightly dripping with saliva, Little Garfield dove at the dish and downed its contents without pause. "AWWW! OH, MY GOD" cried the Straw Hats in unison, "IS HE SERIOUSLY EATING ALL THAT STUFF!?"

Though the sight equally disgusted _him_ as well, the Spirit of Tawaba remained firm and proclaimed that Garfield had little choice in the matter. _"On more than a few occasions, these two would starve Garfield for many days"_ he stated, _"but whenever they _did_ choose to feed him...well, you've seen the truth for yourselves, just now." _When she finally recovered enough from her earlier disgust, Raven questioned how this memory correlated with Garfield's disdain towards meat.

No sooner had she said all this, the visions in the pool changed to another moment featuring the duo and Garfield. Much like the previous one, the poor lad remained locked in his crate; waiting hungrily for the Americans to come and feed him. But the moment Garfield took a look inside of his food dish, he saw something that caused him to recoil in alarm; a severed human hand.

"SWEET MERCIFUL X'HAL, WHAT IS THAT" Starfire shrieked, "is...is that a _real_ hand or simply one of those fake body parts we have seen at the pranking shop Friend Beast Boy likes to visit?" As much as it disgusted him to say it; with a heavy heart (and a great lump in his throat,) Robin revealed that the hand was in fact...real. _"More often than not, the duo would require to...dispose of any evidence (namely parts of corpses) from wherever they've committed criminal actions" _the spirit of the Alchemist stated, _"which involved feeding poor Garfield whatever remains they collected."_

As they listened to this tale, everyone did their absolute best not to become nauseated; including the Gemfolk. But alas; hearing mention of all the limbs, trash and live animals the two Americans forced Garfield to feast upon was utterly appalling. _"The worst of it all was...the lad had little choice on the matter" _Roger's spirit stated, _"it was either eat what was he was given...or starve to death."_

Though the choice was, indeed obvious; it didn't make the situation any less disgusting for everyone. With every ounce of strength they could muster, everyone in the crowd desperately tried to keep their composure. But as they watched Garfield rip apart the severed hand with tears in his eyes, it finally pushed them over the limit.

"TAKE IT AWAY, TAKE IT AWAY" cried Lars, "IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT'S PURE, GET RID OF THESE IMAGES!" Not needing to be told twice, Tawaba tapped the head of his staff upon the water; which caused it to ripple. Within seconds, the image of Garfield feasting on the hand was replaced by him standing inside of a courtroom.

Beside him stood what Robin and Nami considered to be a rather devious looking man. He had short, unkempt black hair; a fierce look in his black eyes, thick eyebrows and was dressed in a rather fancy suit. From his demeanor alone, everyone could sense this man reeked of evil.

_"Everyone...meet Nicholas Galtry" _Tawaba's spirit stated, _"he served as the attorney for the Logan Family's estate and was also Garfield's legal guardian." _At first, everyone considered this news to be a good sign for Garfield. But then, the spirits revealed how much Galtry utterly _loathed_ the Logans; Garfield especially.

_"The man took him as his ward for only one reason, money" _the Alchemist stated, _"for years, Galtry embezzled money from Garfield's inheritance and placed it within _his _accounts; going as far as to lie to his own bankers about it." _As expected, some among the crowd questioned what the term "embezzled" meant. To which Roger replied in saying that it was simply a "fancy man's" way of describing theft.

"You mean that asshole was stealing Gar's money" Nami gasped in alarm, "even _I _think that's low!" After taking a moment to relish in the irony of their navigator's words, the Straw Hats proceeded to ask if Garfield did anything to stop him. _"What more could he do, mate" _Roger said bluntly, _"he was just a lad...couldn't fight for himself, much less defend himself from Galtry's beatings."_

Upon mentioning the final word, the vision pool began to show Galtry mercilessly assaulting Garfield with any weapon he could find. The worst of it all was hearing the screams he would make, whenever he was being beaten. _"Truth be told, Galtry was a mere stone's throw away from killing the poor boy"_ Clockwork sighed, _"and then...they came and stopped him from committing any further felonies."_

Before anyone could ask, the sounds of a door being broken into echoed from the pool and everyone saw a ragtag group of strangers enter the building. Three among them appeared relatively human, despite the third being confined to a wheelchair. As for the remaining two; one looked like some sort of automaton, while the other's face was wrapped up in thick bandages and sported a pair of sunglasses.

The sight of these strangers caused the Titans' eyes to widen in surprise. "YO! I know those guys" Cyborg exclaimed, "they're the Doom Patrol, B's old team!" Tawaba's spirit nodded slightly and declared the lad to be correct. _"The team swiftly discovered Galtry's felonies and immediately brought him to justice"_ he explained, _"and their actions did not go unnoticed by Garfield."_

The next image showed Garfield, in the form of small animal (possibly a mouse or a bird,) sneaking into the mansion. As expected, he was soon discovered and apprehended by the team. At which time, Mento (the fellow in the purple helmet) desired to remove him from the premises; proclaiming that the mansion was no place for trespassers.

"THE NERVE OF THAT CLOD" Peridot growled, "doesn't he realize Garfield has no home of his own?!" the rest of the Crystal Gems couldn't help but agree, some of whom preferring to use...more explicit terms to describe Mento's behavior at that time. _"Luckily for him, Fortune seemed to be smiling down upon Garfield" _the Alchemist stated, _"had it not been for Rita Farr, otherwise known as Elasti-Girl to her comrades, Garfield would've been cast out without a second thought."_

From here; Tawaba revealed that while he stayed with them, the Doom Patrol helped teach Garfield how to properly use his powers without harming himself. _"It was a rough process, that much is understood"_ the original Dragon Booster stated, _"but through it all, he persevered."_ Tawaba nodded in agreement and added how thankful Garfield felt in having a new support circle to help him.

The next few images the pool showed everyone seemed to revolve around Rita and Garfield's time together. They trained together, played together and Garfield always came to her whenever he felt in need of help. Next, the pool showed everyone Garfield's bonding moments with the likes of Robotman and Negative Man.

Within one of these moments, Garfield's curiosity showed itself again; as he began to take Robotman's body apart; as if he were a tinker toy. Naturally, the fellow was cross about it...but didn't hold a grudge against Garfield over it. Of course, Mento saw all this as the team "babying" him and thus did whatever he could to force him into growing up.

_"Garfield always felt...intimidated by Mento, to say the least, even now" _Tawaba stated, _"as much as he desired the man's respect, he secretly finds _his _behavior to be far more frightening than yours, Miss Raven." _Upon hearing this, Raven didn't know if she should feel offended or complimented by such words. Then, the vision pool began to show the Patrol facing off against a group of equally strange figures; an ape, an elderly soldier, a rather lovely young woman and some sort of odd machine.

"I remember this; Beast Boy spoke to us about this, once" Starfire exclaimed, "it was when he last faced the Brotherhood of Evil with the Doom Patrol...and the last day he would fight alongside them." Feeling curious yet slightly wary, everyone asked what happened that would lead to their separation. "From what he said; when the choice came for him to either defeat the Brotherhood or save the team...Garfield chose the latter" Raven muttered, "a choice Mento claimed was 'selfish insubordination.'"

This reveal resulted in virtually everyone screaming with outrage, many of whom calling Mento's leadership "flawed." Others went as far as to say that if faced with similar situations, they'd happily follow Garfield's example. "Sadly, Mento didn't see it that way and thus expelled Garfield from the team" Clockwork stated, "the events that followed...the Titans are well familiar with."

With that said, the vision pool began to show everyone Garfield's memories with the Titans; some pleasant and others...not so. Among these memories were all the instances Beast Boy attempted to liven up everyone's spirits with either a joke, a game or a silly animal trick he created. It wasn't until they've witnessed Garfield being thrown from the highest point of the tower (for the "eleventeenth" time, in Amethyst's words) where everyone else suddenly glared daggers down at the young heroes.

"Uh...would it help anything if we said 'sorry'" Cyborg asked sheepishly, "because we really, _really _are!" Not long after this, Starfire also professed her regret for what she had done towards her friend. "True...I _am_ aware of the mistakes that Friend Be...I mean, Friend _Garfield_ has made" she stated, "but I didn't know he had such a checkered past...as the Earth saying goes."

The rest of the team proceeded to say the same thing, claiming that Garfield "hid everything well" with all his poor attempts at jokes. _"That's exactly the point the native's tryin' to make, ya scurvy chum chewers"_ Roger roared, _"all the pranking, the crude jest and immature behavior...is nothing more than a cry for help from a lost soul whose only wish was to share some bonding moments with his so-called 'friends.'"_ The moment this was said, realization fell over the Titans like a ton of bricks.

All Garfield ever truly desired in life was to feel needed and make those around him happy, even if it cost him his own joy. With this in mind, Raven felt that she owed a lifetime's worth of apologies for her friend and teammate; if and when he could speak to her again. At the same time, everyone else kept their firm glares fixed upon the Titans; which made the Spirit Guides feel quite bothered.

_"Do not be so quick to pass judgment upon them just yet, everyone"_ Clockwork informed, _"you see...you are_ all _guilty of the same sins _they_ have committed."_ No sooner had he said this, he activated his staff and summoned several dozen portals; each one showing different moments they shared together with the six lads. Unfortunately, these consisted of either moments of humiliation or abuse towards them (be it physical, verbal or emotional.)

_"Let us start with you Straw Hats first" _Roger grumbled, _"betwixt possibly losing Sabo at a young age, losing Ace later in life, the two-year separation, his humiliating defeats at the hands of those like Akainu, Big Mom or Kaido, coming close to death on multiple occasions and the many beatings you lot subject him to...'tis a miracle he has chosen to keep you with him for all this time." _With a fierce growl, Zoro rose to his feet and proclaimed that the spirit was being rather unjust towards them. "Sure, we...maaay be a little harsh on him, at times" he said with a light yet uncertain murmur near the end, "but hey, no one's perfect."

Soon after that, the rest of the Straw Hats proclaimed the same thing; making certain to reference every instance their captain's "recklessness" and "stupidity" got them into trouble. Unfortunately, the moment they spoke thus; Falcon Steven proceeded to "reward" them with a series of powerful pecks atop the head from his sharpened beak. "OW! WHAT THE HELL, YOU STUPID BIRD" Nami shrieked, "all we said is that or captain's recklessness almost got us killed sometimes!"

After giving off a fierce shriek, Falcon Steven proclaimed that they weren't being punished for calling their captain reckless; it was for calling him "stupid." "But he _is_ stupid" Sanji shrieked, "I mean...this is the same man who thinks using the sun as a compass is a good idea!" The moment the crew agreed with him; they were, once again, rewarded with a series of pecks atop their heads.

_"The next one to use the term 'stupid; I swear, I will claw your eyes out"_ Falcon Steven growled,_ "and I warn you...I just had them sharpened!"_ While mildly intimidated by the threat; Nami, while nursing the bumps atop her head, questioned why they were being punished for "simply speaking the truth?" _"I must agree with my avian associate"_ Tawaba stated, _"your captain and Garfield actually share something in common...they're both innocent souls."_

From here, the Alchemist added that having such a strong sense of innocence often made folk appear "foolish" in the eyes of others. _"To put it one way; Luffy, despite his age, is like a child at heart"_ he stated, _"he's innocent, always sees the world around him in an exciting light, enjoys adventure and believes standing up for what_ he _thinks__ is the right thing."_ With all this in mind, Tawaba said he was quite proud of both boys being able to hold onto their innocence; in spite of their struggles.

"Seriously...you think _THEIR_ problems are so bad...I lost my friggin' _mother figure, _Bellemere when I was a little kid" Nami shrieked, "not to mention I was forced to steal for Arlong for _half my life..._what makes _them_ so special?!" No sooner having said this, several others among the crowd began comparing _their_ tragedies to those of the six lads. But yet again, the spirits stood unfazed by their behavior; save for Falcon Steven giving them a sort of "don't test me" glare.

Once everyone had calmed down again, Tawaba explained how every individual has a different way of coping with their struggles. _"For some like...you, Miss Raven; you find Meditation to be a good way to calm one's spirit and you are right"_ he stated, _"meanwhile; others like Garfield, Luffy and even Steven in his youth felt making merry and doing their best to see the positive side of almost everything around them to be more rewarding."_ While for a brief moment, everyone felt this behavior was admirable; there were some who still refused to accept what they've seen.

"I mean...c'mon, we can't be as bad to Danny as you say we are" Maddie stated firmly, "you show us or name us _one_ time we've hurt our children in any way...and we will start to believe all this." With a weary sigh, Clockwork brushed aside all the time windows he created earlier and brought forth only one. Within it, everyone could see what looked like Christmas moment.

Upon seeing this, Jack and Maddie suddenly felt rather anxious and were prepared to slink away. But Robin, after summoning a few hands from behind them, swiftly brought them back. "Why so fidgety all the sudden, you two" Sparx asked suspiciously, "this something you don't wanna see?"

Before they had the chance to speak up, their past selves suddenly started ranting and raving at each other. Though it all sounded nonsensical, at first; a few people could hear faint mentions of someone named..."Santa Claus." _"He is believed to be a figure of generosity to the children of the world, regardless of the dimension"_ Clockwork stated,_ "he also happens to be the topic of a most heated argument the elder Fentons have every Christmas."_

Upon hearing this, Cyborg gave a sarcastic scoff; proclaiming that families arguing during the holidays was a very common thing. _"Quite so, young man" _the Alchemist stated, _"but when the Fentons argued, they tended to...push things too far."_ When asked what the topic behind the couple's disagreement was, everyone could see Jazz trying to hide her head in shame.

"You're lookin' a little nervous there, Missy" Sparx said knowingly, "ya got something to say." For almost half a minute, Jasmine did not answer; both due to not wanting to reopen old wounds for her brother...and because the truth behind the incident still embarrassed her immensely. But in the end, she realized that the truth needed to be told; for her brother's sake.

"Some of you may think I'm nuts, some of you might actually side with my parents" she murmured in a shamed tone, "but make no mistake...everything I'm telling you is the truth." With that, she revealed that the sole topic her parents quarreled over every year at Christmastime...was the existence of Santa Claus. "My father's like a child and like all children, he holds on to the belief that Santa is real" she stated, "whereas my mother approaches things...'scientifically' and proclaims both his existence _and _his abilities to be a bold-faced lie."

As if on cue, hearing their say all this instantly brought the elder Fentons into having the aforementioned fight; which confused everyone. "I don't get it" Otto muttered absent-mindedly, "why's it so important if this...'Santa' guy is real or not?" Upon hearing this, Maddie turned towards the primate and proclaimed that there _wasn't_ anything important on the matter...and that was the point she tried to make for years.

"A being who circles the earth one night high above the air, unprotected in a sledge pulled by _flying reindeer_" she shrieked in exasperation, "it's pure hogwash!" No sooner had she said this, everyone around Maddie suddenly gazed at her with a coy look in their eyes; leaving her feeling quite confused. It was here that Greg revealed that _he_ didn't believe in "hogwash" stuff like magic or aliens either.

"Then...I met Rose and my life was changed forever" he stated, "now; my life has magic, misadventures, space stuff...and I've lost count of all the times my son's powers turned into a baby right in front of me!" The moment the last example was revealed, everyone claimed that Greg was lying to them. "No, he's not" Connie said suddenly, "I've seen it happen to Steven for myself..._several times!_"

It was here that the Spirit of the Alchemist intervened by saying that things like science, logic and reason alone could never help anyone fully understand the complexities of the universe. "Yeah, it's like that...Descartes guy once said; 'I think, therefore I am'" Tucker exclaimed, "which kinda...sorta means if you believe that something exists; then, it does."

After taking a moment to get over her initial shock, Sam confessed that she could not decide which was stranger; what her friend said or the fact that _he_ of all people said it. Regardless, Maddie still stubbornly held onto her scientific beliefs, proclaiming that such philosophies were unfounded. "More to the point, what does any of this have to do with us _or_ our son" Jack interjected, "what did _we_ do that made our son act the way he did in the arena?!"

Without a second thought or a pause, Tawaba gestured towards the vision pool and showed everyone the first of Daniel's "traumatic holiday memories." It was at a Christmas tree lot and both adults were trying to rally the townspeople into joining one on their beliefs and opposing the other's. While all this was going on; Danny, who was an infant at the time, was left unattended at the front gate.

At the same time; someone's pet dog suddenly felt the call of nature, approached Danny...and proceeded to relieve itself on him. As a result, he wailed loudly in both distress and anger; breaking the Fentons out of their "friendly debate." As everyone else gazed down at the pool, watching the hound piss all over Danny's face; the Fentons suddenly felt rather nervous.

_"This was the first of _many _instances where this otherwise joyous time of year was ruined for the boy" _Clockwork sighed, _"no thanks to his parents' imbecilic behavior!" _The next memory to show up in the pool featured Danny (as a toddler) and Jazz (who appeared to be a preteen,) seated in the kitchen for dinner. In the background, everyone could see the elder Fentons ranting and raving at one another.

But what really caught their collective attention was the state of the kitchen. Every appliance within the room looked as though it had been retooled by extraterrestrial life forms. But when she was asked about this, Jazz confessed that they were all former "ghost hunting" inventions that they made out of old appliances.

"The microwave, for example was something my dad called the 'Ghost Toaster'" she said with an embarrassed groan, "it was supposed to instantly fry up ghosts into ectoplasmic goo...if it actually worked." When asked what happened after any of the inventions were deemed failures, Jazz revealed that her parents "refurbished" them back into being "normal appliances." "That doesn't sound so bad" Peridot stated, "I've done that with some of Mr. Universe's broken machines all the time."

Several others couldn't help but agree that there was nothing wrong with "upcycling" ones old possessions. But then, they quickly realized what they were used for earlier and that was when the dread truly sank in. "There was so much ectoplasmic residue left on the inventions that anything we put in, they became possessed and tried to attack us" Jazz explained, "which is exactly what happened during Danny's 4th Christmas."

As everyone gazed into the vision pool, the oven suddenly started bouncing and crashing violently; which terrified the children. Then, all of a sudden; the turkey came flying out of the oven, armed with a fork and a knife. Instantly, everyone could see that the turkey was glowing green...and that it had, somehow grown a set of teeth; which meant that it was tainted with ghost essence.

"The thing would've cut Danny for sure" Jazz stated, "if I didn't rush in to save him." No sooner had she said this; in the pool, young Jazz took hold of a broom and proceeded to assault the possessed fowl. But from the shocked expression on Danny's face, it was clear that the damage had been done.

Needless to say, in that moment; Jack and Maddie couldn't feel any smaller than they already did. "Wow, just...wow, it's no wonder Danny struggled at school so much" Valerie sighed, "he has to conserve his energy to survive ghosts _and _you brain-dead butt-clowns!" Maddie suddenly fumed brightly with anger, demanding that the young huntress learn to respect her elders.

_"But how can she do that...when you two act more like children than your own son"_ Clockwork inquired, _"thanks to you, his so-called 'dearest friends' _and _the corrupt society of your hometown; Daniel is reduced to _THIS!_"_ Upon making this declaration, he gestured back into the alley; where Little Danny tried desperately to keep out of the storm outside.

Upon hearing their whimpers and seeing the looks of terror in the lads' eyes, everyone felt on the verge of an emotional breakdown...that is to say, _almost _everyone. Once more, Moordryd professed his refusal to show any sympathy towards Artha _or_ the other lads'; insisting that their struggles were _nothing _compared to everyone else's. "As much as I hate to admit it...Moordryd has a point" Kitt said with a shiver, "back in Dragon City; me and loads of other racers have the same stresses, insecurities, doubts and stresses that Artha..."

As she neared the end of her tirade, Kitt found herself slightly droning on the last word. Then, all too quickly; realization hit her like a dragon tail swatting her in the face. While to a degree, she and other racers dealt with the same trials Artha did; as the Dragon Booster, he had a whole different level of responsibilities.

_"Do you see the truth _now_, child"_ Tawaba inquired, _"Artha and Daniel's paths are quite the same; they are tasked with protecting the world on a daily basis, lie to his own people about who he is, suffer a great deal of bodily/psychological harm...all to protect their respective homes from threats hardly anyone knew about; such as the Dragon-Human war that no one other than Mortis and Wyrd Paynn know about."_ Upon hearing all of these, both Connor and the children suddenly felt a wave of regret rush over them. Lance felt particularly sullen, considering how often he wished to be the Dragon Booster himself.

Not wishing to linger on the matter for too long, the spirits showed a new vision within the pool; one featuring Danny being mercilessly assaulted by his peers in school. "Goodness...do all human children behave at this institution" Blue Diamond asked, "such behavior is one we've only seen in Warrior Gems. With a heavy heart, Jazz confessed that in the world of public school; it often was like going into a battlefield.

"Peer pressure, exams, social interactions and worst of them all; bullies" she said firmly, "between ghost hunting _and _all of this...I, now understand why my brother feels so frazzled." While some small part of her agreed with Jazz's sentiment, Sam proclaimed that she endured the same indignities that Danny faced and never once complained. "Seriously, Manson...you're still sticking to your guns" Valerie said dryly, "need I remind you of the lunch menu incident _YOU _caused, the time you brought robotic frogs to replace real ones for science class...and who could forget your desperate pleas for individualism."

If Sam wasn't bothered by the earlier comments sent her way, she certainly was _now._ With a fierce growl, she lunged at Valerie and hoist her up off the ground; glaring at her fiercely. "Don't you sass me, Grey" Sam said with a cruel hiss in her voice, "as I recall, _you_ were among the people that made Danny's life Hell in the first place!"

While remaining indifferent to their quarrel, Clockwork openly agreed to Sam's words and immediately presented the evidence to back up his claim. Within the vision pool, everyone could see images of Valerie haranguing Danny both inside _and _outside of the school. These images included moments like coercing her fellow popular kids into attacking him, every moment Valerie hunted for him as the Red Huntress and especially the moments where _Tucker_ was often on the receiving end of her scorn.

_"You once called Danny both insensitive _and _uncaring" _Clockwork stated, _"but it seems that for the longest time, _you _were far worse than he ever was; in _that_ regard."_ Upon seeing the moments in question happen before their eyes, the Fenton Family also felt rather suspicious of Miss Grey. Meanwhile, Sam proceeded to question why Danny ever wished to date her long ago.

"Wait...hold it, hold it" Lars interjected, "you and Danny...were a thing, what happened?" Before Valerie had a chance to speak up, Clockwork proclaimed that it was another story for another time and urged everyone to focus. _"As I was saying; like Miss Grey, the students of Casper High School made life rather arduous for Danny" _he stated, _"but the _teachers..._they were no help either."_

From here, Clockwork revealed every instance the staff of the school acted against their duty as educational instructors. These moments included playing favorites with the students, ignoring all acts of bullying that occurred within the halls, needlessly spending their budget on tedious things (such 5 Star lunch menus for the Teacher's Lounge) and choosing to punish Danny for any wrong-doings his _parents_ may have caused. _"With all these crimes against children like Daniel, tis a miracle the man still remains employed"_ Roger said with an ironic chuckle, _"tis also a miracle that you and your spouse have not been put in chains for _your_ actions, you over-feed walrus."_

It didn't take long for even _Jack _to realize that this insult was directed at him. With an angry scowl, he them proclaimed that if he had the proper arms; Roger and all the other spirit guides would all be destroyed. "Oh, that would be terrible...if you were actually capable of doing your so-called 'job' properly" Johnny 13 said sarcastically, "face it; you two puss bags are too stupid to hunt even the Box Ghost, Red's a murderer and Danny's friends are complete weaklings!"

All around them, everyone heard the ghosts proclaim that Danny Phantom was the only truly _capable_ ghost hunter in their world; which sounded incredibly strange. "I mean...Jazz thinks too much, the Goth chick can't fight and without his parents' toys, Tuck is useless" Ember stated, "and yet you think yourselves more capable than your supposed BFF?" In that moment, the trio didn't know which sounded more infuriating; the ghost questioning their abilities or her questioning their bond with Danny.

"Are you seriously saying we don't care about Danny as a friend" questioned Tucker, "I've known him since preschool...we grew up together!" Not long after this, Sam made the same proclamation while also adding their more romantic relationship into the mix. _"What you two say is true, young ones" _King Tawaba said softly, _"but the sad truth of life is...as we grow older; the bonds we once cherished start to change and may not feel as wholesome as they once did."_

Upon hearing him say this, Lars gave a heavy sigh and proclaimed that Steven found that out back in his world...the hard way. "But I told Steven that no matter where I'd go or where _he _might go in life, we'd still try to keep in touch and remain friends" he stated, "and we've kept that promise." No sooner had he said this, Clockwork mentioned how Sam gave Danny grief for wishing to choose a peaceful life over that of a ghost hunter.

"Sounds like something we once said to Artha" Parm murmured, "I, uh...I am starting to see a pattern between each of the heroes' struggles." With this statement, the spirits proclaimed that all heroes shared a common wish; to make the world safe enough for them to live a life _they _desired to live. _"Do you really think Daniel wishes to spend every waking moment of his life hunting specters" _Roger prodded, _"that life may be good for his father and mother...but _he_ begs to differ"_

Not wishing to be backed up against the wall, Sam held her ground and tried to remind the spirits of all the good Danny accomplished, _"We are well aware of that, as are the people of Overon back in the waking world" _Clockwork said firmly, _"but every hero has the right to choose whether or not to continue their career...including your friends!"_ At first, everyone tried to think of some form of retort to defend their argument.

But unfortunately, nothing that came to mind could stand against the time master's all-seeing knowledge. Once Team Phantom fell silent, the spirit of the Alchemist floated over towards the Hyperforce; where he proceeded to give his own lecture. _"I applaud you, my dear monkeys for staying true to the purpose I have given you"_ he stated, _"that being said, however...I fear you place too much stress upon young Chiro's shoulders."_

After giving a respectful bow, Antauri said that he and the Hyperforce only wished to make certain that the Chosen One was prepared for anything. _"HA! There is no such thing as a 'chosen one' or destiny, ya feckin' chimp"_ Roger grunted, _"if one simply waited for the universe to tell 'em they were 'special...' nothing would get done!"_ After saying this, he went on to tell the Hyperforce that whatever "plan" Fate or Destiny had in mind for Chiro, it was no excuse for them to close him out from the world.

_"He may be a hero...but he's also a boy" _he said firmly, _"and boys wish to cause mischief, make merry...maybe even find a nice wench to spend some time with." _This example caused Jinmay to blush furiously, before she proclaimed that no other girl was allowed to have Chiro. _"I think what he's trying to say is...Chiro deserves the chance to live life while he can"_ the Alchemist explained, _"but he won't get the chance if you and the team have him on duty every hour of the day."_

No sooner had he said this; Gibson, while still attempting to sound "respectable" claimed Chiro had "far more important matters" to focus on than any "trivial human pursuits." "It's funny...you sound a lot like me from centuries ago, Gibson" Pearl chuckled ironically, "but I later learned that in order to properly protect humans, I had to learn to try and live among them...spend time with them." Without hesitation, Otto said that the team spent "loads of times" with humans.

"Sure...the last time we've been around them, it was to save them from Formless Minions" he murmured, "but that probably counts." Sadly, the spirits shook their heads in disagreement and said that they needed to spend _quality time _with the human folk; play games with them, share stories with them and other activities. But yet again, the Hyperforce insisted that their duties as protectors outweighed such "trivialities."

"You chimps must be more robot than anything" Ember chuckled, "ya can't rest, ya can't have fun...you probably don't even really care about Chiro, when the chips are down." With an infuriated screech, Nova was moments away from striking her with a "Knuckle Duster" strike. But with a wave of his hand, the spirit of the Alchemist quickly froze her in mid air and placed her back upon the ground.

"How _dare_ you suggest such a thing, sister" growled Nova, "of course we care about Chiro, he's our leader!" No sooner had she said this, the spirits quickly pointed out how she chose to address Chiro as "leader" and not as "friend." But rather than linger on that, the spirits chose to resume their conversation.

_"Because of your countless hours of training, all the days he spent risking his life and how little you get involved in his human needs; Chiro lacks proper means of associating with others"_ the Alchemist stated, _"just like the Gems did with Steven."_ Yet again, the Gem Folk and Greg felt ashamed by their failure to give Steven a true childhood. Meanwhile, the Hyperforce only felt slight regret from their creator's words.

_"Think about it, ya damn primates"_ Roger growled, _"did ya not feel even a sliver of joy from the human activities the lad invited you to join him on?"_ No sooner had he said this, the vision began to show images of such moments. These included the Hyperforce swimming with Chiro, going to the arcade with him, watching television with him or just walking around the city together.

Upon seeing these moments again; Nova, Otto, Sparx and even Antauri himself felt rather nostalgic. "Perhaps...Perhaps we may have pushed Chiro too hard on occasion" murmured the silver monkey, "but...what are we to do, we must remain vigilant in case the city needs us!" While no one was blaming him for such a notion, the spirits reminded him of an important life lesson; recognizing when one must sheath their sword and hang up their shield...forever.

"Okay...Okay, we all get it now" Sanji grumbled, "we've all seen and heard all the wrong we've done to the boys...what do ya want, an apology?!" With their collective faces remaining as stoic as ever, the spirits said that it wasn't _them _that needed to hear the apology; it was the boys themselves.

_"But...we shall do that later" _Tawaba stated, _"but for now...we need to reconvene with a friend about some important business."_ With that, the spirits suddenly vanished into thin air; only for them to instantly _reappear_ in front of the boys' hideaway. The only one who chose to remain behind was Falcon Steven, who felt it necessary to keep watch over the younglings' "idiot friends."

Then, mere seconds later; the Crystal Gems' eyes suddenly formed into stars, as a new figure began to appear on the scene. Not long after this, Greg also felt rather awestruck; which left Lars and the Off Colors feeling out of the loop. "What's going on here" Rhodonite asked, "why are you all making those faces?"

In response to her plea, Connie gestured for her and the other Off Colors to look ahead of them. Once they did, they could see another spirit being approach the group. While her dress looked exquisite to Nami's eyes, it was her hair that caught everyone's else's eye; including the Gemfolk and Greg.

It was long, thick with curls and as pink as a cherry blossom in springtime. To them, there was only _one _being who had these sort of locks; Rose Quartz (or as she was more commonly known, Pink Diamond.) Everyone watched in anxious silence, as "Rose" and the other spirit guides all made their way into the alley.

When the six lads saw their approach, they whimpered like startled kittens and huddled together fore safety. "No...No...Please, don't hurt us" Little Garfield whimpered, "don't hurt us anymore, we promise we'll be good!" As the other boys started making similar pleas to the strangers outside, a soft sound suddenly filled their ears.

It was soft and faint, at first; which led the boys to think that it was only the wind blowing. But then, the sound grew slightly louder and Little Steven swore he could hear the sounds of someone humming outside. When the other lads heard it, a second later; they couldn't help but think it was the "pwettiest song in the whole wide world."

_If I could begin to be  
Half of what you think of me  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love  
When I see the way you act  
Wondering when I'm coming back  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love like you_

_Love like you  
I always thought I might be bad  
Now I'm sure that it's true  
'cause I think you're so good  
And I'm nothing like you  
_

_Look at you go  
I just adore you  
I wish that I knew  
What makes you think I'm so special  
_

_If I could begin to do  
Something that does right by you  
I would do about anything  
I would even learn how to love  
When I see the way you look  
Shaken by how long it took  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love like you  
Love like you  
Love me like you_

As the wee lads listened to the song, their hearts felt slightly happier and more at peace. This gave them just enough courage to poke their heads out to see who was looking for them. When Garfield caught sight of Tawaba's headdress, he gave a joyful gasp and hugged his legs tightly.

Not long after this; Luffy came out next and felt equally joyous at the sight of Gold Roger, the Pirate King, standing outside. When Steven took a look outside and spotted his mother, he didn't know whether to hide again or to leap into her arms for a hug.

_"Don't be afraid, little Steven"_ Spirit Rose urged softly, _"I only want to meet you...come on out."_ Slowly but surely; Steven came out of the box, approached her and simply stared up into her eyes. After a while; tears began to form in his eyes and then, he leapt into her arms for the strongest hug he could muster.

Upon seeing their friends look so happy; Artha, Chiro and Danny slowly stepped out and greeted the strangers respectfully. "Can you help us, strangers" Little Luffy asked, "we're lost, cold...and I'm getting _hungry!_" Back over with the others, the Straw Hats were amazed by how their captain could _still _think about food; even when he's in his head.

_"Come with us, then; little ones" _Tawaba instructed, _"we shall have tea and all will be made clear."_ With that simple request, the lads took hold of the spirits hands and proceeded to leave the alley. As everyone watched them go off down the "street," something new suddenly appeared; a small house.

Almost immediately, everyone recognized it as the old house Garfield lived in with his parents back in Africa. This led them to wonder if the Logans' spirits might appear. At the same time, they wondered what good making tea would do for their situation?

_"Watch and see for yourselves, Humans"_ Falcon Steven stated, _"perhaps...you may learn a few more things about your friends."_ Upon hearing this suggestion, everyone shuddered at the idea of seeing anymore tragedies from the boys' youth. But all too quickly, they realized there was little they could do to resist.

_"Good luck in there, boys"_ Connie thought hopefully, _"and...be careful"_

(First AN: Quite an emotional overload this one was. How much more baggage do the boys have to unload before their minds can escape the darkness? How many more dark moments do they have locked away inside and what of their friends and families? Will they be able to look upon our heroes the same way, after all of this?

Tune in next time, to find out)

(Second AN: This chapter is in no way meant to say that our six protagonists are without flaw or had it worse than others in their lives. Truthfully, it's meant to explain how they've managed to keep positive and remain dedicated towards their respective causes; in spite of their struggles. Just thought I'd point that out, in case some readers might assume I'm "playing favorites)

(Third AN: Much of the events about Garfield's life before the Titans are found within the comics...save for one minor thing, his history with meat. While Beast Boy being captured by two Americans _and_ being forced to steal was part of the original continuity. Them forcing him to eat garbage and random body parts is all based upon something from the Titans fanfic entitled A Taste for Flesh by Atheau.

In any case; if _I _were forced to eat meat the way they made Gar do it, I'd swear off of it as well. What about you, folks)

(Fourth AN: Sanji's example of Luffy using the sun as a compass is loosely based on a comedic moment from the Minecraft series made by Achievement Hunter; specifically in Episode 236: Voyage of the Dumb Treaders)

(Fifth AN: The song "Spirit Rose" sings to Steven and the boys is Love Like You, which is the ending theme for the original run of Steven Universe. I thought it would be the perfect song to help ease the boys' fear, after being reading the lyrics of two rather dark songs in the previous chapter. Love Like You is the property of Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network, not me)

(Final AN: If it feels like there are too many swear words within this chapter; remember, this story is Rated M and both the heroes _and _their loved ones are experiencing a lot of stress during all this. As such, certain things might cause them to be rather...explicit. I'm sorry if it all feels like to much to you, everybody)


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Secrets and Truths

Secrets and Truths

As the boys entered the house and the door closed shut behind them, everyone remained outside to contemplate what they have all been shown. For some, it all came as quite a shock; specifically to those like the Titans or Straw Hats. For years; they always believed their friends were goofy, fun-loving and rather happy-go-lucky fellows.

But after everything they've seen, they realized now that there was far more to them than they initially thought. Within Cyborg's mind, for example; he suddenly had a deeper understanding of his young, green friend. _"I can't believe B's kept all this stuff from us...even Robin" _he thought, _"if he makes it out of this in one piece, I will buy him as much tofu he can stomach!" _

The rest of his fellow Titans felt quite the same as he did, coincidentally; Raven in particular. For years, she saw him as no more than a foolish twit. But now, she came to realize just how damaged he truly was on the inside; which for her, felt rather close to home.

As for others, everything they've learned about their friends all felt quite familiar to them, more so for the Gemfolk and their human comrades. Lars felt a familiar sense of self-disgust churning within him, Connie shivered with distress at the knowledge of how much Steven kept hidden from everyone and Greg...the poor fellow was beside himself with shame and regret. _"Poor Stew-Ball, keeping all this balled up inside" _he thought woefully, _"he shouldn't have to hide anything from us."_

As these thoughts and more swirled about inside Greg's mind, everyone else soon took notice of his silence and decided to check on him. "You seem awfully quiet, Mr. Universe" Chopper murmured after noticing him slouch sadly, "how do _you_ feel after all of this?" With a heavy sigh, Greg confessed that not only did he already know about Steven's pain; he also believed he had every right to feel angry.

"I mean...even when he was a little guy, Steven always wanted to help people" he murmured, "he was so optimistic, full of joy and ready for a good time...which is, I guess what brought so many Gems to him in the first place." Upon hearing this statement; Lapis, Peridot, Bismuth and even the Diamonds couldn't help but smile a little. As Mr. Universe claimed, each of their lives were changed drastically; after meeting Steven. "Then, after what happened on Homeworld, after he turned seventeen and after he first met Spinel; he's started lamenting on never having a real childhood, his feelings towards his mom became rather...questionable and he feels that unless he has a problem to fix, he's no good to nobody!"

Whether it was the tremendous amount of burdens he listed or the tone in which he spoke in; through it all, it left everyone feeling quite shocked. After letting out a few deep breaths to calm his nerves, Greg realized what he had done and swiftly apologized. "No need to apologize, Sir" Jazz said kindly, "but...if you don't mind my asking, what exactly _happened _on the Gem Homeworld that left Steven feeling so...for lack of better words, grumpy?" With this simple inquiry; Greg, Connie and _all_ of the Crystal Gems suddenly fell as silent as the grave.

But in spite of this; from their expressions alone, everyone could sense that whatever happened to Steven must've affected all of his loved ones immensely. Finally, after what felt like ages; White Diamond let out a heavy sigh and decided to confess. "It happened on Homeworld not so long ago" she began, "Steven and the Gems came to me in hopes of gaining my assistance in restoring the corrupted Gems still on Earth."

From here, she spoke of her former close-minded attitude and her mad desire to make every Gem on Homeworld as "perfect" as she believe herself to be. To make matters worse; she, like Yellow and Blue, refused to accept the idea that Steven was a separate being from Pink/Rose (at the time.) They forced him to abide by their laws, had him dress in Pink's clothing made by the Pebbles and any instant he tried to speak out for the defense of other Gems, they would punish him for it.

"Finally, I did something to Steven that even his friends may still hate me for" White said while holding back a sob, "I...I, I...I CAN'T DO IT, I CAN'T BEAR TO THINK ABOUT IT AGAIN!" Upon hearing this, everyone became desperate to know what happened next and urged White to continue. But just as she said; the memory was so shocking, she could not bear to bring it up again. It was here that Falcon Steven decided to help provide the visual aids.

_"If you would be so kind, milady" _he squawked respectfully, _"could you please extend your arm out just a little?" _When she asked why he needed her to do this, Falcon Steven replied in saying that he would require a proper perch; in order to be at her eye level. Despite feeling slightly confused by the request, White complied and held her arm out like a branch.

Afterwards, Falcon Steven took flight and gently perched himself along White's upper arm and gazed deeply into her eyes. "Are we playing the...staring contest game Steven talks about" White murmured confusedly, "because I'm afraid you might..." Before she had the chance to finish, Falcon Steven's eyes suddenly gave off a golden glow.

Then, at that moment; this golden light suddenly fired out of his eyes like a pair of laser beams. These "lasers" then went deep into White's own eyes, which caused her to cry out in alarm. This prompted her fellow Diamonds and even the Crystal Gems into coming to her aid. But then, a cloud of mist suddenly appeared over the giant maiden's head; which seemed to resemble a sort of cartoonish thought bubble.

_"It kind of makes sense it's a thought bubble"_ Raven thought, _"seeing as how Beast Boy and Steven share this mindscape, cartoons _would _be something they'd think of."_ As the thought bubble finally took on its full form, everyone took a look at it and gasped in alarm. In the thought bubble, everyone immediately saw Steven; who was desperately trying to wriggle his way out of White's grip.

Meanwhile, White Diamond eased her freehand over Steven's gemstone; all while looking at him with a rather sinister grin. _"Now, Starlight; this has gone on far enough"_ Past WD said while exposing Steven's gem, _"it's time to come out...Pink."_ Within seconds, Connie clenched her hands over her mouth in fear; not wishing to let anyone hear her scream.

At the same time, the Crystal Gems could only stare in silence; some dreading what was about to happen and others confused as to what was going on. Then, with her nails clenched tight around it; White Diamond cleanly drew out Steven's gem from his belly. "What the...WHEN DID _THIS _HAPPEN" Amethyst shrieked, "WE WERE _RIGHT THERE_ WITH STEVEN WHEN...oh."

Like a blow to the head, the memory of what transpired on that day immediately washed over the wee quartz Gem. Though she, Garnet, Pearl _and _Connie came in to assist Steven; once White hit them with her powers, they were under her full control. Thus, they had no further memory of what happened after; nor did they have any control over their behavior after being struck.

Meanwhile, Greg could only watch in horror as White cast his son's body aside and took hold of his Gem. "Uh...not to seem rude here or anything" Lars interjected hesitantly, "but how is this a problem, exactly?" Following this inquiry, all other parties proceeded to ask the same thing; some even suggesting that Steven could be fully human now without his gemstone.

"You don't understand, everyone" Garnet said firmly, "Steven's very life-force is connected to Rose's Gem; if it is damaged or if he's separated from it, he could die!" No sooner had she said this, Falcon Steven revealed that for a few brief moments; Steven appeared to be on the cusp of Death. As proof, he directed everyone's attention towards the thought bubble; which was showing images of Steven crawling about the floor like an injured kitten.

At the same time, the stone in White's hand began to glow before bright figure of light suddenly appeared around it. First, it took on the form of Pink Diamond's silhouette; then, it took on Rose's form. Finally, much to everyone's surprise; it took on the form of a young pink-colored Steven.

"What the...What the hell happened" questioned Franky, "I thought Rose or Pink would appear if the stone was removed...not Steven." In response to this, Falcon Steven confessed that White felt the same way; which made this reformation all the more confusing to her. Afterwards, he said that to properly understand this change; they would need to hear some important words from the maiden herself.

With that; he took a few moments to concentrate very carefully and soon, a new image appeared within the bubble...Rose's face.

Rose: _"Steven...we can't both exist, I'm going to become_ half _of you and I need you to know that every moment you love being yourself...that's _me_, loving you and loving _being_ you because you're going to become something extraordinary_...you're _going to be a human being. _(static lines appear) _That's my favorite part...a human being, a human is an action! I wonder who you'll be, how you'll be, what you'll think, what you'll want. Oh, I'm so happy for everyone who's going to know you. I'm rambling. If they look to you, trust yourself. _

(Greg off-screen) _Hey, Rose!_

(Rose smiles warmly) _"Take care of them, Steven."_

As the thought bubble faded, everyone was awash with mixed feelings; some pleasant and others...less so. "So...wait, I'm confused here" Usopp said suddenly, "when 'Rose' said 'take care of them...' who were the 'them' she was referring to?" Without hesitation, the Gems confessed that even _they _didn't quite understand.

"Steven always thought she meant take care of the humans, I guess" Connie murmured, "which would...kind of explain his strong need to help others." After this; Fluorite suggested that, perhaps Rose meant he needed to care for his family. "A good idea...but it still presents the same problem" Jazz murmured, "if his family was already content with who they were, what they were doing...or if they didn't even _want _his help in the first place; imagine what that could do to his psyche."

Fearing that she was steering away from the topic at hand, Jazz proceeded to ask how and why a pink version of Steven formed instead of either Rose or Pink Diamond? _"It's just as Rose said in her video message" _Falcon Steven stated, _"after being bound to her son for so long, Pink/Rose quite literally _became _Steven." _In addition to this, the falcon said that this change also served as a message to both sides; that Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz was gone...and only _Steven_ remained.

"That's all well and good" murmured Zoro, "but that still doesn't explain how Steven survived the whole thing." Rather than speak the answer, Falcon Steven brought everyone's attention back to the thought bubble's earlier vision; which showed White Diamond questioning Pink Steven's presence instead of Pink Diamond's. At first, the double simply gave a soft murmur of "she's gone" as his reply.

But after further listening to her constant demand for answers, Pink Steven looked in White Diamond's direction and bellowed "she's GOOOOOOOONE" to her face. This sudden outburst not only caused the ground to shake and crack; it also made the Crystal Gems fall over and even caused the _Diamonds_ almost lose their balance. Afterwards, Pink Steven began to walk off to the side; which lead to the original to desperately try to crawl his way towards him.

The more everyone watched him struggle, the more painful it felt to them. "STOP IT, KID...STOP IT" Brook cried desperately, "SAVE YOUR STRENGTH!" Within moments, the rest of the crowd found themselves crying out in desperation as well; Greg and the Crystal Gems appearing the loudest among them. But alas, nothing they said affected the vision in any way.

To make the matter worse; in the vision, White grew frustrated and made an attempt to warp Pink Steven under her control. But she was surprised to see how effortlessly the double was able to block her blast. "GRR! Don't you raise your shield at me" Past White growled, "I only want you to be yourself; if you can't do that, I'LL DO IT _FOR YOU!_"

With this decree, White charged her power up through herself and all the Gems under her influence. Then, just as Pink Steven was but an inch away from his human half; they all fired at him in unison. At first, everyone (save for Connie) feared the worst; thinking Pink Steven might've been destroyed.

But not only was he able to block it all with his shield. But after giving a mere wave of his hands, he managed to knock them all back slightly like it was nothing. In time, Connie managed to hand Steven over to his Pink Double and the two suddenly enveloped each other in a loving embrace. For several moments; they spun about, laughed and hugged each other...which utterly infuriated White.

"What are you doing" Past White demanded, "Pink...why are you laughing?" This scene went on for another moment or so until, at last; they were suddenly enveloped in a white light. When it faded away mere seconds later, only Steven remained; who bore a happy smile upon his face.

"That was...interesting, to say the least" Parm murmured, "but what does it all mean, what happened with the Pink version of Steven?" Without a moment's pause, Falcon Steven revealed that the scene in question was Steven finally coming to terms with who and _what _he was. _"To elaborate; all his life, Steven pondered if he was truly his own being...or just another version of his mother" _he stated, _"but after that moment, he truly understood that he was and would always _be_ Steven Universe."_

While this statement was quite inspiring, many proclaimed that Steven may have forgotten this lesson; in the years following his...brief brush with death. "I believe he has felt this way only because, after his first meeting with Spinel, he saw even more mistakes his mother caused" Garnet murmured, "this coupled with him lacking a purpose of his own due to everyone's lives changing without him could weigh on his spirit immensely." With this in mind, the Crystal Gems and their human compatriots suddenly felt rather self-conscious.

But just as their despair began to overwhelm them, Zoro quickly reminded them of what started Steven's struggles in the first place; the Diamonds attacking Earth. "Yeah...not to mention the fact that you almost killed my boy" Greg fumed, "I don't know why Steven bothered trying to help you three, considering how little you seemed to care so little about others!" After saying all this, the atmosphere suddenly became rather tense; leaving everyone too afraid to speak up or anything.

But then, this silence was instantly broken by Blue Diamond's soft sobs. "You have every right to be angry with us, everyone" she said with a light sniffle, "Steven sacrificed so much, all to remedy ours and _Pink's _mistakes...the shame we feel is beyond measure." As the Diamond maid prepared for another sobbing fit, Falcon Steven hopped over and nuzzled her hand lovingly.

_"To tell you the truth, Ma'am; even after all that's happened...Steven just can't seem to forgive you" _he said bluntly, _"but at the same time, I feel like he hardly _gives_ you the chance to truly _earn_ his forgiveness; which I hope will change, when this is all over."_ Upon hearing this, the Diamonds vowed to prove to Steven that they _had_ changed and earn his forgiveness...somehow. Upon hearing the sincerity in the Diamond Trio's voice, the other groups felt that whatever influence Steven made on them; it was extravagant.

_"Steven's desire and ability to assist others is both a blessing...and a curse for him" _Falcon Steven stated, _"in terms of the latter; if he is unable to provide help or should he be denied a chance to assist others, he feels lost and without purpose."_ This statement caused Lars to suddenly blush in shame, due to all the instances _he_ recalled denying Steven's help. But of all of them, Connie confessed that _she _felt the guiltiest in adding to Steven's troubles.

"One time, he surrendered himself to Homeworld; leading them to think _he _was his mother" she explained, "he did this so that Homeworld would leave the Earth _and _his friends alone." Everyone couldn't help but admire Steven's show self-sacrifice during the moment. But then, when Connie revealed what happened later; the mood swiftly changed.

"I was...so mad with him, that night" she murmured, "we promised we'd always help each other and stand together against anything...but he goes and surrenders himself to Aquamarine and Topaz." When asked how Steven was actually _able_ to return, Lars revealed that _he _(in a sense) had a part to play. "Long story short; up on the Gems' planet, I almost died when I was protecting the Off Colors" he stated, "but Steven...I guess he was crying and...his tears brought me back to life...as crazy as that sounds."

Upon hearing all this; everyone was, quite understandably, at a loss for words. Among those who felt the most shocked were Gibson, Parm, the Fentons, Jazz and Chopper. "You know...part of me would be willing to call 'shenanigans' to what you just said, young man" Maddie said matter-of-factly, "but after all this, I...feel more willing to believe you."

Almost immediately, Pearl proclaimed that Lars' words were all true; adding that she had seen Rose's healing powers for herself. "That still doesn't explain how Steven returned home so quickly" Kitt said bluntly, "unless he has the power to...I dunno, teleport or something?" After taking a moment to think of the right words, Lars said that her assumption was...partially correct.

"See, whatever happened to me must've happened to Steven's Lion too" he explained, "I've never seen it for myself...but apparently, he has some sort of...'pocket dimension' thingy inside of his mane." No sooner had he said this, Connie seconded his claim; informing everyone that _she_ had seen the pocket dimension for herself. "I saw it too" Bismuth declared, "in fact, that's how Steven and I first met."

From here, she revealed that there was a disagreement between herself and Rose over how to deal with the then threat of the Diamonds. Bismuth wished to have them suffer the way they made the Crystal Gems suffer...by shattering them. But Rose, she (presumably) didn't wish to stoop to such a level and desired a more peaceful option.

In the end, Rose used her old sword to poof Bismuth; then, she stowed her gem within Lion's mane. "I must've been in there for ages" she sighed, "because when I came out, half our forces were gone and the war wasn't quite as big as it once was...same with the world." Sensing that they were getting off-track; Lars said that this pocket dimension within Lion's mane shared a connection with himself, somehow.

"With the help of this connection, Steven's now able to go to and from Earth though this place" he stated, "though...I'm _still _not used to him popping in and out of my hair, even to this day." After this, Connie went on to say how there was no need to worry anymore; now that he was back home. But she revealed how, in a way, him surrendering himself felt like a betrayal of all the promises they made together.

"So...I, uh...I left him" she murmured, "for several weeks; I didn't talk to him, come to his house or even answered the messages he sent to my phone." Upon mentioning all of this, she saw everyone giving her fierce looks of disappointment; unsurprisingly. However, the one who appeared the most disappointed was Falcon Steven; who, in spite of appearing like an "expressionless bird," gave her a look that seemed to say "you really screwed up, kid."

_"True; young Steven probably _should have _thought things through a bit more before making his decision, that day" _Falcon Steven stated, _"but...during most (if not all) dire situations, _every_ champion must make hard choices for the good of others."_ With that; he went on to say that even if he and Connie _did _decide to work together to stop Aquamarine and Topaz, the outcome would not have changed (with or without Stevonnie's involvement.) "All due respect, bird dude...how can you know that" asked Amethyst, "I've seen them fight either as a tag-team _or_ Stevonnie and Connie's got skills."

Before continuing, several people within the crowd proceeded to ask who "Stevonnie" was and where was she now. _"It is...a tad complicated, unfortunately" _Falcon Steven stated, _"through Steven's tome in the archives, back in Overon; you learned about the Gemfolk's ability to fuse...yes?" _Without pause, several heads nodded in reply; which meant that the falcon's next statement may prove easier to explain.

_"Well...somehow, perhaps due to his half-human side; Steven has managed to fuse with several members of his team"_ Falcon Steven said with pride, _"the first of which was Connie...which actually happened by random chance."_ To prove his words were true, he showed them all a vision of Connie and Steven's first time fusing. When they saw the light envelop the both of them, the crowd was mesmerized.

But when they saw the figure of Stevonnie appear on the scene, seconds later; they were utterly astounded. That is..._most _of them felt thus, except for two chaps; Sanji and Tucker. Upon looking over Stevonnie intently; they didn't know whether to feel amazed, confused, disgusted...or aroused.

"This is...This is astonishing" Gibson stammered in surprise, "and...and you say Steven has achieved this feat with Gemfolk as well?" The three main Crystal Gems nodded in response, confessing how shocked each of _them_ was when it happened. "And if I remember correctly; when two separate beings fuse, they each take upon the other's power and fighting abilities" Connor deduced, "is this not so?"

Connie answered this with a soft "yes," while also bringing back her earlier displeasure at Steven's surrender to Homeworld. But then, Falcon Steven and Antauri quickly reminded her of what was said earlier; every champion must make hard choices for the good of others. _"Even with your skills working in unison with his own, child; the victor would _still _be either Aquamarine and/or Topaz" _the spirit guide murmured, _"Steven's powers were not quite as strong then as they are now...and neither was your swordsmanship."_

Not long after this, Ember proceeded to call Connie's behavior "stupid;" adding that whatever "plan" she might've had wouldn't amount to anything against the likes of two elite Homeworld warriors. "IT MAKES PERFECT SENSE, YOU HARD ROCK WANNABE" Connie shrieked with tears in her eyes, "I mean...it does, if it means I wouldn't have to lose Steven." After that, all was quiet again; which led her to believe she may have said something wrong.

But then, Cyborg looked at her with a coy look in his eyes and gave a sly chuckle. "AWWW YEAH! I see what's goin' on now" he said happily, "you like Steven, don't ya...maybe even _love_ him." The moment he suggested this, Starfire was prepared to tell her friend and teammate not to make any "wild assumptions" about people...but Connie stopped her.

"No, Princess...he's telling the truth" she said with a deep sigh, "I...I _do_ love Steven, I've loved him ever since the day we first met as kids." With this confession, Falcon Steven revealed that this was the reason why he held so much self-loathing on the inside. This was the same self-loathing feeling that the other five lads felt as well.

"Hold on...back up, hawk boy" Brook stated, "what, exactly are you trying to say?" Not long after this, the other crowd members asked the same question; with the girls appearing the most eager to hear the truth. Realizing that he wasn't getting through to them, Falcon Steven decided to cut to the chase and speak as bluntly as he could.

_"Despite coming from separate worlds, each of the six young champions share one common trait...their anger and drive towards being seen as heroes"_ he stated, _"said anger stems from a fear that the universe (so to speak) is always out to get them and that no one understands them...both figuratively _and_ literally."_ He then went on to explain how their collective anger seemed wildly unfocused, on occasion; which many felt was putting it mildly. _"I'm being quite serious here, everyone"_ Falcon Steven squawked firmly, _"so...do not interrupt."_

He then went on to describe how wildly unfocused the boys' anger often was during certain moments of their lives. But when they had something...or _someone _worthy enough to fight for, they made certain to go into the fray with everything they had. _"This drive for success applies both in _and _outside the battlefield" _Falcon Steven stated, _"in fact, the whole reason they got into this contest wasn't just to become knights...it was to prove their worth to _you all _as well."_

From here; Falcon Steven said that in any way possible, they desired to be the best heroes or leaders they could be. Thus, they now strove to channel their destructive emotions (such as their anger) into more protective instincts. _"Every time they feel angry with themselves, it is out of the belief they failed you in some way" _Falcon Steven said stoically, _"they love you all so much; the very thought of losing you, failing you, seeing you hurt, becoming someone's prisoner...or seeing you die _INFURIATES THEM!_"_

No sooner had he said this, his eyes glowed brightly and several small vision portals appeared before the crowd. Within each of them, they could see every instance the lads fought their hardest in their name. There was Steven fighting off Bluebird Azurite to save Greg, Beast Boy fighting Slade to protect Raven or Terra, Luffy struggling up the side of one of the Drum Rockies with Nami and Sanji on his back and many others.

_"So, you see...in spite of all the trouble and grief you all put these boys through, they still love you enough to do their best to become better in your eyes" _Falcon Steven said firmly, _"this is especially true for the six of you ladies here." _It didn't take long for the likes of Connie, Jinmay and even Sam to understand what the spirit was trying to tell them. Once this sense of realization finally clicked, their cheeks suddenly flared in a soft blush and each of them smiled softly.

Meanwhile; Kitt, Nami and Raven still appeared relatively in the dark about everything. At least; that is how it seemed, at first glance. Then, after a while; the three ladies suddenly broke out into a fit of laughter.

This went on for almost a minute and then, the trio suddenly noticed everyone eyeing them knowingly. When they saw the same look on Falcon Steven's face, the ladies swiftly became rather anxious and calmed down. "Wait...hold on, you were being serious" Raven asked warily, "you're suggesting...that Beast Boy, _MY_ Beast Boy...actually _likes me?!"_

Within seconds, she suddenly realized that she referred to Garfield as "hers" and not the team's in general. To the ears of everyone else, including her fellow Titans; this was a sign. But all too quickly, the young empath did everything she could to both deny the claims and refuse to accept the idea of Garfield possibly pining for her.

"I mean...the very idea is absurd" she exclaimed loudly, "Beast Boy and I are so different in almost every way!" No sooner had she said this, Connie stepped forth and proclaimed that both she and Steven were_ also_ vastly different in many ways. But in spite of that, she loved him dearly and he loved _her_ just as much.

"That's easy for you to say, little missy" Raven murmured bluntly, "Beast Boy's loud, he's messy, he's always obsessing over his dumb video games and his jokes...oh, Azar; his jokes are _abysmal!_" Upon taking her words into consideration; Falcon Steven shook his head and proclaimed that if _that _was the only way she saw Garfield, she hadn't been paying attention to his true self. "All you three seem to focus on are the 'negative' aspects and memories you've shared with the lads" he stated, "but can you think about anything remotely _positive _about them?"

Upon being presented with this question; the three young ladies each took a moment or two to try and think of less "bothersome" moments involving Artha, Beast Boy and Luffy. For Raven, she could think of a few such instances; one of which involving someone named..."Malchior." When asked who this fellow was, Falcon Steven simply said "he was someone whom Raven _thought_ she had a connection with...but was later betrayed."

With every ounce of mental and emotional strength she had, Raven confirmed this to be true; adding that Beast Boy was the one who most consistently tried to check on her safety. "As I remember, Rave; he also called ya 'creepy' during that whole thing" Cyborg said bluntly, "ergo, I don't see how B could possibly be in love with her; if he feels..." Before he had a chance to finish, Cyborg suddenly felt Falcon Steven pecking furiously against the left (human) side of his head; leaving many bumps.

_"First of all, Mr. Stone; you are not to speak unless spoken to directly" _the falcon said firmly, _"second of all, he only said that because he was frustrated by Raven's refusal to associate with others...again." _As a defense, the young empath said that she had been eager to read a new book she had found. But sadly; each time she tried, something would disturb her tranquility (such as the crime alarm or her friends wishing to speak with her.)

_"This is a fair defense, milady_ and _a reasonable one" _Falcon Steven murmured, _"however, since you spend almost every hour of the day locked within your room, reading old books...Garfield felt that perhaps, having a slight deviation from your schedule would do you some good."_ To add to his point, the falcon said that Raven certainly didn't help matters betwixt herself and her team of "friends" by often acting coldly towards them. _"Garfield is quite accustomed to your history of being half demon _and _your struggles"_ Falcon Steven stated, _"but in spite of or perhaps because of that, he feels that you deserve _some_ happiness in life...even for a few fleeting moments."_

To prove his words were true; he showed every moment that Raven ever felt distressed, sad or possibly in need of a friend to everyone. Of course, each one of these moments ended in the same manner...with Raven's powers "disciplining" him soundly. These included throwing him from the tower windows, brutalizing him, threatening to send him to some hellish dimension or an average Atomic Wedgie.

Needless to say; after seeing all this, everyone felt the same thing...that Raven was "a real piece of work." "For your information, people; I _have _to appear cold, aloof and indifferent to everything" she exclaimed fiercely, "if I show too much emotion, someone could get hurt!" No sooner had she said this, Falcon Steven groaned loudly and proclaimed this to be naught but a "tired old excuse."

_"Your father is gone, as is his influence over you and your powers" _he screeched fiercely, _"yet you still cling to the belief that you must forever remain cut off from your emotions...why?"_ Before Raven could answer, Garnet quickly interjected in saying she had something to add on the matter. "You see, everyone, my entire existence relies on Ruby and Sapphire's love" she stated, "should that love falter in any way, I come undone and only they remain."

In addition to this; Garnet said that due to her powers of foresight, Sapphire also appeared cold and aloof...much like Raven. But _her_ reason for it was due to the fact that her powers foresaw nearly every future for every being. Thus, Sapphire believed one's feelings never really mattered; in the end.

"But all that changed, thanks to Ruby and Steven" Garnet said with a smile, "in terms of the former; because she made a sudden and...rather rash decision to save Ruby from being attacked by Blue Diamond, the future was forever changed for Sapphire and with Steven...him surrendering himself to Homeworld and growing up the way he has been changed how she chooses to perceive his character." After this, she proclaimed that after going along with these changes, Garnet was able to become more emotionally open.

But yet again, Raven _still_ held onto her belief that emotions were dangerous for her; love chief among them. "Yes, we get it; if you feel, your powers destroy stuff" Sparx said sarcastically, "but something in your tone suggests there's more to things than just _that._" With this, Raven suddenly realized her small folly and tried everything she could to take it back.

Alas, the secret was already out and everyone was left eager to know; why did Raven continue to believe that emotions were dangerous? "Okay...Okay, you want to know why I think that" she groaned in exasperation, "it's because if you let emotions into your heart, especially...you know what; sooner or later, you get your hearts _BROKEN!_" As an example, Raven not only referenced the moment Malchior broke her heart; she mentioned every instance _Beast Boy_ was left heartbroken as well.

When asked who had done that to him, the Titans mentioned only one name; Terra. "Like the Titans, Terra was another young meta-human" Falcon Steven explained, "she was a Geomancer, someone who possessed the ability to move the earth around her." From here; he mentioned how Terra met the Titans, how close Beast Boy felt to her...and the many instances she "left them."

_"The last moment Garfield claimed to have seen Terra, it was at a local high school"_ Falcon Steven stated, _"but she had no memory of him or being a Titan." _This in itself, was tragic to hear...but it was the end of this particular memory that left everyone feeling rather distraught. In one of the vision portals Falcon Steven created; it showed Beast Boy and Terra, standing within a main hall of a high school.

Terra: Things change, Beast Boy. _(Close-up behind her; she turns around.)_ The girl you want me to be is just a memory.

_(The view of the vision shifts to frame them both, separated by the length of three tiles with the brilliant sunlight through the windows as their backdrop)_

Robin: _(over the communicator)_ Come in, Beast Boy!

_(Beast Boy flips the cover of his communicator open and is met with a static-filled screen that resolves into the leader's face. Behind him, everyone can see the other Titans battling some odd white creature in the Recycle Center.)_

Robin: We need your help!

_(More static as the transmission ends; he closes it up and aims a pleading glance toward Terra.)_

Beast Boy: Come with me. _(Terra shakes her head.)_

Terra: You go...You're the Teen Titan; that's who _you_ are. That's not me, I'm not a hero; I'm not out to save the world...I'm just a girl with a Geometry test next period, and I haven't studied.

(Terra retreats to a dimmer part of the hallway, as students come pouring out of other classrooms. As these students start crowding the hall, "Terra" slowly disappears into the background until she is out of view.)

Beast Boy: Beast Boy to Robin. I'm on my way. Over.

As they watch him leave through the door, everyone could clearly see the look of betrayal and loss upon Beast Boy's face. Naturally, this left everyone else feeling quite shocked; while also slightly shaming "Terra" for her actions. But for the Titans, this came as a rather severe blow to them.

"So...Friend Beast Boy _was_ telling the truth" Starfire murmured, "he _did _see Terra in the city...or at least, someone who might look and sound identical to her." As he looked up at the memory again, Cyborg suddenly felt a knot coil up in his metal gullet. Back during this time in question, he called Beast Boy crazy for his claims of seeing Terra; even desperate.

But now that he saw the proof himself, all the guilt suddenly rushed over him like a tidal wave. "Boy...do I feel like a heel" Cyborg murmured, "I owe B.B. an armada's worth of apologies, when we get outta here." His fellow Titans each felt near similar thoughts, upon processing what they have just witnessed.

Robin felt a sensation of sorrow flow through him, something he hadn't felt in years. Starfire's heart ached at seeing her friend be denied happiness with his former love. As for Raven; after everything she'd said, seen and been told...she didn't know _what_ to think or feel.

As if sensing her conflicted emotions, Falcon Steven decided to leave Raven be to process everything properly. It was here that he decided to approach _Nami_ next, eager to learn how _she _must feel about her captain's possible feelings for _her._ "I'm afraid I'm right there with Raven on this one" she said firmly, "there's no way Luffy could love me...I wonder if he's even capable of it."

No sooner had she said this, she suddenly heard Falcon Steven give her a sort of "warning squawk;" as if to say "choose your words carefully." "Uh...I think what Nami meant was, how do we know if Luffy even _likes_ women" Usopp said defensively, "we've hardly ever see him freak out the way Sanji does around them...except for the one time Nami used her 'Happiness Punch.'" As expected, some proceeded to ask what this "punch" of Nami's was and why she would assault him in such a way.

But Sanji quickly stopped them in mid-sentence by saying it wasn't literally a punch of sorts. "It was a...physical gesture that is so beautiful, it hits you like a blow to the head" he swooned, "and it all happens at the drop of a towel." The moment he mentioned this, everyone reacted in the appropriate ways.

Greg covered Connie's ears and she covered his, Parm covered Lance's ears, Sparx almost overheated with arousal and Tucker asked if Sanji had any "photographic evidence" of the gesture. Of course, this rewarded the young technology nerd with a swift slap to the cheek from Nami; who was blushing from both embarrassment and irritation. _"Getting back to the matter at hand, Luffy has seen...just about one or two other maidens in the nude once before"_ Falcon Steven stated, _"one of whom is the self-named 'most beautiful woman in the world;' the Pirate Empress, Boa Hancock"_

Now; the Straw Hats learned, long ago from their captain about his meeting and befriending Hancock during their separation. But he never spoke about him seeing her nude during said meeting. Brook, Sanji and Usopp suddenly felt envious about this; while Nami felt a twinge of anger inside of her about it...or perhaps, jealousy?

_"I can sense your dismay, milady"_ Falcon Steven stated, _"but you must know one thing, even after seeing Hancock...au natural as you humans say; he offered no reaction whatsoever."_ This came as a shock not just to Nami and the crew but to everyone else as well. "Are you toying with us" Brook demanded, "Hancock's beauty is so mesmerizing, it makes my eyes water...if I actually had any eyes. YOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

After having his brief laugh, he proceeded to question how anyone could resist Hancock's beauty; let alone Luffy of all people. "Y'all, what's the big deal" Bismuth murmured, "is this 'Hancock' really _that_ appealing of a human female?" Without being asked to do so; Falcon Steven, through the use of his strange powers, summoned an image of the maid in question within the vision portal.

The moment everyone observed her, all time stood still (if it even existed within the mindscape.) Everything about her looked exquisite; from her long and beautiful hair, her flawless looking skin, her alluring eyes, her succulent lips, her fabulous hourglass form right down to her slender legs. Almost everyone found it difficult to resist her look, save for Jack and Greg; choosing to remain faithful to the women they loved.

Speaking of whom; while Sam, Raven, Jinmay and Kitt were only...mildly impressed her looks. Starfire proclaimed Hancock to be like a fairy tale princess. The Diamonds, meanwhile appeared indifferent about her; on the outside, at least.

"Okay, enough gawking" Moordryd said suddenly while wiping his nose (you be the judge as to why,) "are you saying this lady's looks had zero affect on Luffy...but Nami always leaves him weak-kneed?" Without blinking an eye; Falcon vowed, on his honor as a spirit guide, that what he said was one-hundred percent truthful. This of course, left Nami utterly speechless; while the rest of the crew (save for Sanji and Zoro) were idly chatting amongst themselves on any possible "dating" advice they might give Luffy.

As if sensing Nami's continuing disbelief, Falcon Steven decided to offer up several more instances of his possible devotion towards her. _"There was his desire to bring down Arlong, after the fool made you cry" _he stated, _"when others felt hesitant in brining you up the Drum Island peak to Dr. Kureha to get treatment, _he_ volunteered to carry you!" _Now, Nami had been told by the doctor herself about this, on the date in question.

But after actually _seeing _Luffy carry her and Sanji both in the blistering cold...she couldn't help but respect her captain a little more. _"There is also the moment where you showed genuine joy at seeing Luffy come rescue you from Eneru"_ Falcon Steven stated, _"then, there is the matter that he entrusts his hat...his 'sacred treasure,' if you will to you and_ only _you." _Upon letting all of this sink in, Nami took careful notice of each moment in question and realized that...the bird spoke the truth.

But even with all this in mind, she still questioned why Luffy would remain faithful to her; after everything that's happened. "Perhaps, there is a part of him that is able to look past your failings and _still_ admire you; regardless" Starfire suggested, "his more...childish yet innocent side?" Though her idea wasn't completely certain, it was still worth considering and Nami vowed to hear the truth from the captain himself.

_"One more thing, young lady" _Falcon Steven stated, _"after you lot discovered the Pirate King's treasure, Luffy saved one specific item for a special occasion."_ This intrigued not only Nami but the rest of the crew as well. "What is it, was it one of the gemstones in Roger's treasure trove" Franky asked, "I saw one that was SUUPEER big and shiny...about the size of one's fist."

With a heart yet hearty chuckle, Falcon Steven shook his head and proclaimed that it was a secret; one that only Luffy could tell. _"Now, we've come 'round to_ you; _Miss Wonn" _Falcon Steven said while looking in Kitt's direction, _"and I think that Artha's already made _his_ feelings towards _you_ quite clear on many occasions." _Not long after this, Lance proclaimed that his brother's feelings for her had been quite obvious for "like..._ever!_"

"Yeah...I think I know what you mean" Kitt murmured, "and the truth is...I may actually like him too...a _lot._" As expected, this confession caused Parm to gasp frantically; while Lance giggled mischievously, thinking of how much he would tease Artha over this news. Of course, this was met with a light slap from Beau's tail; which may have been his way of telling him "leave his feelings be."

Meanwhile, Cain and Moordryd proceeded to question Kitt on what she saw in Artha that seemed "likeable." "Sure; at times he may let his head get a little too big and he may be a doofus" she said firmly, "but...he's one of the bravest people I know; when compared to some, at least." Realizing that this insult was being directed at _him,_ Moordryd considered thrashing Kitt for it.

But seeing as how the odds were stacked against him, he relented (albeit reluctantly.) "I still think you're all getting upset over nothing" Moordryd murmured, "so Penn's and these guys had some bad days...big deal, have a cry and get over it already!" Infuriated by the boy's words, Falcon Steven proceeded to peck at his head violently; leaving many throbbing bumps behind.

_"I grow tired of listening to you act so aloof, boy" _Falcon Steven grumbled, _"it amazes me that you still refuse to accept fault and seek forgiveness for your actions!"_ To add further fuel to the fire, Fright Knight placed further blame upon Moordryd for helping add to Artha's struggles. _"_Seriously, Paynn; what makes you such a big shot anyway_" _Kitt prodded angrily, "do you think you'll become some kind of a hero or an 'overlord' of some sort, if Dragons enslave humanity?"

Inspired by her bravado, Connor presented the same questions to Moordryd; which actually caused the lad to sweat a little in anxiety. No sooner had he been asked this; the rest of the Penn Racing Team, Cain and even their dragons stared curiously at Moordryd...eager to know what his response would be. After almost a minute of silence, the lad gave a frustrated groan and proclaimed "I DON'T KNOW, ALRIGHT...I don't know _what_ will happen."

"If you don't know...then, why keep doing what you're doing" Jinmay asked, "Wyrd may be your father...but he mustn't really love you, if he constantly forces you to do evil things or voluntarily put you in danger so much." Upon hearing the robot girl question his father's love for him, Moordryd proceeded to strike her soundly across the face with his mag fist. "SHUT UP, YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS" he growled venomously, "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME, MY FATHER OR _ANYTHING _WE DO...NONE OF YOU DO!"

Just as he was about to slip into another rant, Moordryd's body was suddenly encased in a golden aura and lifted up into the air. Upon seeing this happen, everyone turned towards Falcon Steven and saw that his eyes were giving off a fierce golden glow. It did not take long for everyone to realize the truth, that he was _furious._

At the same time, they wondered if the bird planned on pecking Moordryd again. After Falcon Steven gave a quick wave his wing, Moordryd suddenly floated towards him and the two stared fiercely into each other's eyes. _"Don't give in, Paynn...don't be intimidated"_ he thought to himself fiercely, _"he's just a bird..._and _a ghost, nothing but air...he can't hurt you."_

As if sensing these thoughts, Falcon Steven's eyes began to glow a more intense golden color; which started to seemingly pierce into Moordryd's head. Even though they were told moments ago that this was harmless, the Penn Racers still pitied Moordryd. Meanwhile, as the thought bubble began to grow larger; everyone could hear the sounds of an old man shouting in a vicious hissing tone of voice.

Soon after this, everyone saw Moordryd receiving a vicious lecture from a rather ghastly looking old man. No one could decide on what was most disturbing about this fellow; his golden fingernail extensions, his clothing style, the cut of his chin-beard, the crazed look in his eyes, the tone of his voice or...some odd combination of all these. In any case, this man's aura simply reeked of "bad vibes" (as Cyborg and Sparx put it.)

_"Everyone, meet Wyrd Paynn" _Falcon Steven stated, _"he manages a company that provides goods for all people in Dragon City...or that's what they believe he does."_ Before anyone had the chance to speak up, a new image appeared in the bubble; one showing Wyrd outfitting rather...odd-looking dragons with strange devices.

_"Wyrd and those who serve him secretly perform criminal acts under the people's very noses"_ Falcon Steven stated, _"among these include creating these...'Wraith Dragons' for the purpose of either stealing valuable goods from the city or to sabotage other racers."_ Despite only being slightly familiar with anything related to the subject, Jazz recalled that the term "wraith" was often used to describe a form of ghost. But in this case; she realized that these "Wraith Dragons" must've only had the ability to turn invisible, somehow.

As if on cue, the images within Moordryd's thought bubble suddenly showed the aforementioned beasties to everyone. Not long after that; in the blink of an eye, everyone suddenly saw them vanish into thin air. "What in the...how is that possible" Nova gasped, "I know _your_ dragons have no magical powers, so...how can they do that?"

After taking a moment to clear his throat, Parm explained that the Wraith Dragons' ability to "disappear" was all thanks to the special Black Draconium battle gear Wyrd Paynn designed. _"You are correct, young man" _Falcon Steven stated, _"and with these dragons, he _and _Moordryd's crew had committed many felonies in their homeland."_ Once more, all eyes fell upon Moordryd and Cain; the latter of the two appeared to be shaking like a leaf.

"How can you take pride in doing so much evil, Moordryd" questioned Connie, "don't you understand how many lives you may have hurt or destroyed?" For a moment or so, the lad stood still in a sort of awkward silence; which seemed to speak volumes on its own. Then, after giving a frightened yelp; Cain fell to his knees in a pleading position...and cried.

"PLEEAAASE! Please, don't hurt us" he begged, "we...w-we were only following orders, I don't even care about the war Mr. Paynn wants to start!" Upon hearing this confession, everyone wondered if Moordryd felt the same way. But like before, the young man still refused to show signs of fear or "weakness" in their eyes.

"Boy...you are some piece of work, kid" Lapis scoffed, "the way I see it, you're probably just too scared to stand up to your dad." Amethyst sounded off in agreement, while adding that Steven stood up to _his _father once (referring to Greg) and nothing bad happened to _him_...save for crashing their van in an accidental angry outburst. "Look, you idiots...I don't _care_ about my father's stupid war, ALRIGHT" Moordryd exclaimed, "I only help him because _he _helps _me _get ahead in my races!"

From here, he confessed that becoming the greatest dragon racer in his homeland was the only thing that mattered to him. As a small addendum; he proclaimed that if some "losers" needed to get hurt for him to reach his potential, so be it. Naturally, everyone gawked at him in disgust; as if he had just spoken the most offensive of slurs.

Just as everyone was prepared to scold Moordryd viciously, both for his attitude and his cruel words towards others, Falcon Steven raised his wing and gently commanded them to stop. "This better be good, bird boy" Lance grumbled, "I wanna make this jerk pay for what he did to all of us, especially my brother!" As a rebuttal; Falcon Steven told the lad that while his anger _was_ justified, there was no point in bringing himself to Moordryd's level.

_"He may talk big and may act cold towards others" _he said coyly, _"but he simply acts that way as a means to hide his true feelings deep inside."_ Without a second thought, Lance sounded off in agreement to the falcon's claims; saying that he had seen Moordryd's "less creepy and evil side" a few times before. _"Truth be told, Moordryd is so eager for the approval of others; he'd do anything to get it" _Falcon Steven said stoically, _"in his father's case, he would happily commit a crime just to hear him say...'I'm proud of you, my boy.'"_

That did it...the moment he heard the falcon use his father's voice in his statement, Moordryd went mad. With a fierce growl that could rival his dragon's, he tried to tackle it...only to instantly phase through its body and fall on his face. _"Thank you for making my point for me" _Falcon Steven said flatly, _"that behavior clearly shows you're trying to act fierce in front of everyone."_

After picking himself up off the ground, Moordryd gave a low yet angry growl and made another attempt to tackle the falcon. But like before, he only phased right through him and fell hard onto his face. Just as he was about to make a third attempt to attack Falcon Steven, Cain suddenly stood in front of Moordryd and did everything he could to hold him back.

"Stop it, Moordryd; please" he pleased, "you're embarrassing yourself trying to attack that thing." Not long after this, several others began making the same plea; hoping the boy would listen. But while Moordryd agreed not to attack again, his anger still remained. "Okay...you people win" he grumbled, "maybe I do want my father's approval, maybe this...'angry persona,' as you call it, _is_ just an act...but can you blame me?"

From here, he proceeded to claim that Artha had it so much easier in life compared to him. "He's got friends, a family that loves him, he's on level with my skills _and_ he has a legendary dragon at his companion" he murmured bitterly, "meanwhile...I've only got Cain as a friend, my own father would happily sacrifice me just to get what he wants (just like the bird says) and while I'm happy to have her, Decepshun isn't quite as strong as the Black and Gold dragon of legend." At first, the dragon in question felt mildly offended by her friend and partner's comparison.

But after seeing Beau's power in action, remembering what he and Artha had accomplished together and remembering what the legendary Black and Gold dragon was originally capable of; she realized the boy had a point. Seconds after this, Sanji also confessed to harboring some sliver of jealousy towards his captain. "I mean...we've _all_ seen what he's done, right" he exclaimed, "Luffy's often reckless, he's childish, he eats _faaar_ too much food, he goofs around..."

Before he could speak any further, a quick yet soft glare from Falcon Steven signaled Sanji to get to the point of his statement. "Right...sorry about that" he murmured, "my point is in spite of all of this...he's also brave, charismatic, almost always in good spirits and nearly everyone looks to _him _for help." In terms of the final example, Sanji mentioned how easily Luffy was able to get certain figures on his side; like Edward Newgate (more famously known as Whitebeard.)

"He's also hardly ever scared, when he goes into a fight" Usopp stated, "he managed to punch a Celestial Dragon..._in the FACE,_ in order to save a dear friend of ours." Upon hearing this, Beau and the other dragons suddenly growled in indignation; as if offended by what Luffy had done. But Robin quickly explained that the "Celestial Dragon" was not a true dragon.

"The term 'dragon' is given to the World Nobles, back in my world" she stated, "they're seen as 'untouchable god-like beings' to the people and thus, hitting one of them is like striking an angel." While this explanation seemed informative, many felt that Luffy striking a nobleman was both risky and uncalled for. _"You wouldn't be saying that, if you knew what the Dragons have done"_ Falcon Steven stated, "not only do they take pleasure in treating others like 'lesser beings...' they also practiced the art of slavery."

Upon hearing this reveal, the Gems felt that such behavior was near similar to how the Diamonds used to be. "Naturally, our captain disliked the idea of slavery" Usopp stated, "he also despised seeing people be sold off to others like livestock for...Lord only knows _what_ the bidders wanted them for." This statement caused everyone to shiver with disgust, while also inwardly praising Luffy for what he did.

Upon recovery, the other groups proceeded to say how much they secretly envied the lads as well. "I used to think Steven needed to learn how to be a Gem" Pearl murmured, "but now...I just want him to be Steven again." After this, the Hyperforce ironically confessed how much _they _longed to be "human;" despite the fact they were primates.

"We were tasked with the sole purpose of keeping Shuggazoom City and the universe safe from harm" Gibson sighed, "but...we know so little about enjoying the quiet moments of life, unlike Chiro." At that moment, there was a croaking sob and many eyes soon fell upon Jazz; who looked as though she was struggling to hold back tears. "Same thing with my brother" she murmured, "all he ever wished was to enjoy life...but due to his powers, he felt that he couldn't."

In response to this, Falcon Steven retorted in asking if it was Daniel who felt this way...or someone else. _"As we saw in the Vision Portals my power helped create, there was a moment where he actually tried to give up his power...just to feel normal for a spell"_ he explained, "_then...you, Miss Manson and all your compatriots 'guilt tripped' him into going back into his life of hardship!"_ Sensing that she was being backed against the wall, Sam tried to defend herself by claiming that Danny was acting selfishly during that moment.

_"Perhaps...Perhaps, he was" _the falcon squawked softly_ "but he is often the one risking his life the most...while you lot barely even get involved in the fight." _He then proceeded to ask how many injuries the "team" sustained during ghost battles. "How much trauma have you endured from these encounters" Falcon Steven asked bluntly, "how many scars have you collected...or scratches or even the tiniest bump?"

After giving some thought on the questions, Tucker _did _bring up several bruises he received during the Fall Semester...only to realize that it was at the hands of Dash Baxter, the school bully. "So what if we don't have any scars" Sam shot back, "Danny would never let bad stuff happen to us!" It was here that Falcon Steven gave her a knowing look, saying that she had just made his point for him.

_"To put it bluntly, Danny is the one always receiving the blows"_ he squawked, _"while you three sit on the sidelines like the ugly primates you are!"_ Infuriated with his insults, Sam attempted to stomp Falcon Steven with her combat boots. But like Moordryd; when she did so, she realized too little too late that the bird was just an illusion.

As a result, once her foot fell; she lost her balance and fell over onto the ground. With her now stationary, it gave Falcon Steven the chance to continue his lecture. _"All you three do, much of the time is use Danny's powers for your own gain" _he screeched firmly, _"it's about as annoying as the hypocritical Goth lifestyle you claim to live...Samantha!"_

After chuckling softly at how "silly" Sam's true name sounded, everyone asked what seemed so "hypocritical" about her "Gothic lifestyle." _"Typically; Gothic folk are known for being bitter, angry at the world and have a love for everything grim/horror-themed" _Falcon Steven explained, _"while Samantha seems to follow they third tier to a degree...the only time she is ever bitter and angry at the world is whenever it denies _her_ vision of a 'perfect' world."_ From here, Falcon Steven proceeded to call out Sam on everything; from her home life to the food she ate.

"Actually...I may be inclined to agree with the bird on this" Cyborg murmured, "I mean, my man has a legit reason for _his _vegan habits...what's _your _excuse?" Almost instantly, Tucker claimed that it was all part of Sam's "individualist agenda." "Oh, yes; your desire to show the world just how special she is" Ember grumbled, "how noble of her."

That was it, that statement gave Sam just the push needed to bring her past her limit. With a frustrated scowl upon her face, she opened her mouth and screamed with rage. "Is it really so bad to you people that I want to be my own person" she asked viciously, "I love being the 'hypocritical Goth' people claim I am...it's what sets me apart from all the dumb sheeple in my town!"

Garnet, while remaining as calm as ever, assured Sam that there was nothing wrong with wanting to be your own person. This was something the likes of Rose and Steven encouraged in for all Gemkind. "The issue I see, however...is that you feel you must forcibly subject others to your whims" she said bluntly, "which...may or may not go against your alleged ideals."

This left Sam feeling rather flabbergasted, to say the least. But she still held her ground and challenged anyone and everyone to remind her of such moments in her life. "Okay...stop me if you've heard all this before, Sam" Jazz stated, "'we should change the entire school's menu to Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian, we should break into a zoo and illegally set free an endangered gorilla, we should scare everyone out of a car lot that sells hummers.'"

Now...everyone was quite understandably shocked by all this; particularly because it was Jazz, the secondary "voice-of-reason" (next to Sam) who said it all. But none were more shocked than the Fentons themselves, who proceeded to ask Sam why she coerced their son into committing such acts. "Seriously, are you guys still blaming _me_ for that" Sam grumbled, "what's next, you're gonna say I'm responsible for Tuck's mayoral policies failing?!"

Understandably so, many asked for the meaning behind such words; which Tucker felt nervous in revealing. So, instead; Falcon Steven chose to reveal everything for him. "As you may recall, Daniel's darker half mentioned something about Tucker 'using' the original to further his own political image" the bird stated, "and...I'm afraid he speaks the truth."

With that said and with a little help from Clockwork, everyone saw vision portals that displayed several instances of Danny being used as a means to further Tucker's policies. These included approving the addition of a three meat patty sandwich at the Nasty Burger, giving his "stamp of approval" for all technology based changes to society in Amity Park, using Danny's status as a "world hero" to be first in line for many things and of course, using Danny as his one-man Secret Service team. Upon seeing moments, everyone felt disgusted in the young "techno geek;" especially the ghosts.

"Pathetic...simply pathetic" Johnny 13 muttered, "you couldn't get people to follow your lead on your own...so, you chose to ride on your friend's coattails." Not wanting to appear a coward, Tucker bitterly proclaimed that he tried to lead thusly...but the people of Amity Park refused to listen. "It's your stupid tech obsessed policies and ideas, Tuck" Sam said scoldingly, "nobody cares about the latest gadgets as much as you do!"

With a frustrated groan; Tucker, once again, tried to get his friends to "understand" that technology was the "answer to life's problems." "With the right gadgets; you don't need to clean, cook or drive on your own again" he proclaimed, "you could let all the machines do the work for you while _you_ relax!" This only made Sam feel ashamed of him, proclaiming that such a mindset was only taking the "lazy way out in life."

Just as the lad in question was preparing to scold his "bestie" for her comment, Jazz gave Sam a rather cold stare; the kind a teacher would make when a student's done something wrong. "You didn't say anything to prove me wrong earlier, Sam" she said firmly, "did you or did you not force my brother to do those things?!" Finally, after giving a frustrated growl; Sam confessed to it all and proclaimed it didn't matter.

"I'm not perfect, alright...and neither is Danny" she screamed, "he's made more mistakes than I've ever done!" Upon hearing her say all this, Falcon Steven proceeded to question if Sam truly was Danny's friend; if this was how she felt about him. This, of course sounded like a slanderous claim and she made sure he knew that. "I care about Danny more than anything" she hissed, "don't you _dare_ tell me or make me think otherwise!"

Feeling uintimidated by her tone; Falcon Steven proclaimed that if she and her compatriots truly _did_ love Danny as much as they claimed, they would support him in whatever choices he made. _"An example of this would be him wishing for a less...strenuous lifestyle"_ he stated, _"is it boring...perhaps but it is_ DANNY'S _choice to make, not yours!"_ He then went on to say that everyone, including the six champions, possessed the same choice to either continue being heroes or to live a life of "tedious monotony."

_"Truthfully...neither Danny nor Garfield_ wished _to become superheroes" _Falcon Steven stated,_ "the former still aspires to be an astronaut while the latter wished to become an actor, possibly for the film or television industry" _When asked why Beast Boy wished to "pretend to be a hero" for a movie, the falcon said that it was _his_ way of honoring both of his mothers. _"Before becoming a zoologist; Marie Logan, during her college years, served as the lead actress for a sitcom"_ Falcon Steven explained, _"though it didn't last very long, Marie still loved it...and Rita was once a starlet of film as well before her accident."_

Alas, the Titans and even Team Phantom questioned why Garfield would still want to pretend to be a hero when he already _was_ one. "Having served as part of Beach City's theater troupe...for a time, I think I may have an explanation" Peridot interjected, "being an actor allows one to express themselves that wouldn't otherwise be seen as...'socially acceptable.'" With this, she quickly pointed out how strict the life of a superhero often was; especially when working alongside someone like Robin.

Needless to say, after seeing and hearing all this; everyone suddenly felt...conflicted about their friends/heroes. _"I understand that this is a lot to process" _Falcon Steven stated, _"but it's all true."_ For a moment or two, no one offered him a reply; which made the falcon spirit believe he may have gone...too far.

But after a while, everyone realized that however blunt his reveals and behavior might've been; in the end, they realized he raised many valid points. "I speak for everyone when I say...I'm sorry, Steven...er, Falcon Steven" Pearl murmured, "I'm sorry you had to be subjected to all the anxieties _our _Steven had to keep inside all these years." Not long after this; the rest of the Crystal Gems, Lars and even the Diamonds proceeded to say the same thing.

Meanwhile, as they stood back and watched all this transpire; everyone else proceeded to extend the same apologies unto the spirit. _"While I do_ _appreciate the sentiment...it is not_ me _whom you should apologize to"_ Falcon Steven said softly, _"it is the others...but they are otherwise occupied."_ With this reminder, everyone looked on towards the small house and questioned how a tea party could last for so long.

_"Actually...it is not really a party" _Falcon Steven said matter-of-factly, _"it is the final step in seeing whether or not they have conquered the spirit trial."_ This left everyone feeling more confused than they were before. But in spite of this, they hoped that their boys would come out of it all in one piece.

"I just wish we could help them" Connie murmured, "I mean, I know they _have_ to do this alone...but I hate feeling so helpless." Not long after this, the other teams began professing the same concerns. But Falcon Steven quickly assured them that somehow, they might be able to help the lads.

_"For now, all we can do...is wait" _he stated, _"if they are doing what I believe they're doing in that hut, the lads will require all of your assistance."_ Though still feeling quite confused; everyone, from Team Phantom to the Dragons, decided to heed the spirit's wishes and wait. Though, deep inside; they couldn't help but wonder what sort of trials the lads were being subjected to inside.

But before they could think any further on it, Falcon Steven suddenly squawked in pain. At first, Connie thought something was happening to Steven...but the spirit told her otherwise. "_It's happening outside in the waking world"_ he groaned, _"something...something is happening, a great evil presence lurks there!"_

With this reveal, everyone believed something must've been attacking the peoples of Overon and wished they could go help. _"You can...but it will require you to leave this place"_ Falcon Steven stated, _"I can send you back...but we must be quick!"_ While no one wished for the creatures of Overon to suffer, they felt hesitant in leaving the boys behind.

_"There is nothing you can do, I'm afraid"_ the falcon said firmly, _"they must complete this trial alone...you can only be with them in spirit."_ Though the likes of Greg, the Fentons and even the Titans felt the urge to argue on the matter further; they realized he had a point. _"Just...promise you'll look after them, somehow"_ Nami murmured, _"you were right...we love our boys too much to lose them."_

Falcon Steven smiled kindly at the navigator, bowed his head and promised to do whatever he could to help. After that, he held up his wing and encased them all in a golden aura. Then, after giving off a fierce screech; a portal opened and he immediately sent them through.

_"Good luck out there, everyone"_ he murmured, _"and wing well."_

(First AN: WHOOO BOY! This chapter took a lot of time to write but in the end, I think it was all worth it. Now that everyone else has seen the true selves of our champions-to-be, what do you think they will do with this knowledge? Will life go on like normal, once they all return to their respective worlds?

But most importantly, what is going on inside of the strange hut? What sort of test are the other spirit guides giving our heroes? Tune in next time, to find out.)

(Second AN: This chapter took a lot of research, not just in terms of any trauma the boys endured but also in terms of important memories of their past. Said memories were meant to represent how the boys feel unable to look past the bad and look towards the good...such is the fate of most heroes. Some might see Falcon Steven scolding some of the side characters as me "hating on them."

But I can assure you, that's not the case. This is meant to clean out the boys' closet, as they say; to air out some of the biggest issues the boys kept buried deep inside. Some of them involve the boys seeing their friends in negative lights, sure...but that's how it is when you suppress negative emotion for too long. Steven Universe: Future has, clearly shown us just how much harm doing such things can do to you)

(Third AN: Within this chapter, I utilized quotes from the original shows' episodes for certain moments. The first of these two is Terra's big "things change" speech to Beast Boy; considered to be the biggest gut punch to Titans fans everywhere. The second one however, is a blending of two separate quotes.

When Falcon Steven showed the message Rose recorded for OG Steven to everyone, I blended the dialogue from Lion 3: Straight to Video and Lion 4: Alternate Ending. The latter dialogue shows when the "static lines" appear in the thought bubble. I felt that it was necessary for everyone to hear _everything_ Rose "said" to Steven, in order for them to understand him properly.

I hope I did it proper justice and I hope my doing this won't come across as plagiarizing anything; thank you)

(Final AN: Some might see this as a sort of "shipping chapter" and...it sort of is. But this chapter was also meant to show the likes of Connie, Jinmay, Kitt, Nami, Raven and Sam that there was more to their boys than they initially thought. Perhaps, at the end of this tale; there will be more than just three ships sailing...but we shall see)


	20. Chapter Twenty: The Tea Test

The Tea Test

Back at the arena floor, everyone's bodies remained as still as the grave; giving some onlookers in the stands the impression that they might be dead. But then, one by one; their eyes suddenly open, they shot uprigh and they each took in a sharp gasp for air. After a moment or two of coughing/hacking, everyone slowly started climbing up onto their feet.

As Robin helped each of his fellow Titans up, a soft yet hauntingly familiar voice reached his ears. _"Hello, Robin"_ it said sinisterly, _"did you have a good rest?" _With a startled yelp, the Titans looked to the side and saw a figure that made their blood run cold; Slade.

"What the...How in the...HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE" Raven demanded, "how were you able to find the gateway into this world?!" With a sly chuckle; the man known as Slade revealed that someone "kindly left the door open for him," thus allowing him to step through.

"How...How did this come to pass" Antauri growled, "who opened the doorway?!" No sooner had he asked this, a familiar voice chuckled; making him and his fellow monkeys quiver with fright. Then, as they slowly looked over their shoulders; they spotted the hideous form of Skeleton King looming over them atop his wyvern.

At his side was the clone of Mandarin, an unholy combination of science and Skeleton King's dark sorcery. "Greetings, Hyperforce" he chuckled, "I hope you do not mind us visiting." While still afraid; Antauri, once again demanded to know how he managed to enter this realm.

No sooner had he asked this, the Monkey Team caught sight of the mutated clone of Mandarin scurrying towards them. "The answer is quite simple, my former brother-in-arms" he chittered, "I followed you into the Savage Lands and caught sight of the tree you...'disappeared' into." Not long after this, Skeleton King added that he spent countless moments channeling his magic in such a way that it would break through the tree's mystical barrier.

While this news _was_ shocking in itself, many were more alarmed by the figure's...ghoulish demeanor. "Who or...what in the ever-loving Hell is _that _thing" Nami shrieked in alarm, "he looks like a nightmarish version of Brook!" Upon hearing the comment, the aforementioned skeleton chap _would _have felt insulted.

But truthfully, he felt just as disgusted as his fellow Straw Hats. Just then, another figure appeared on the scene; he was clad in odd-looking armor and sat astride a monstrous beast bearing multicolored scales and great horns upon its head. The sight of _this _stranger made Connor and the children beside him recoil with anger.

Moordryd and his fellow Dragon Eyes were especially displeased to see the warrior. _"Great...Drakkus is here along with the rest of these freaks" _he thought tensely, _"how much worse can this get?"_ No sooner had he thought this, a black mist appeared from the tears within the veil.

From this mist, another strange warrior appeared clad in ancient black armor. His headgear sported long, pointed spikes on the sides, similar yet more curves spikes protruded from behind his armor and while the man's lips were visible, everyone could only see a pair of blood-red eyes glaring down at them. Standing beside this stranger was a pack of eight fierce-looking creatures with scales that were a mix of dark purple and black.

_"What...Armeggeddon is here too"_ Moordryd shrieked mentally, _"great, just what I needed..._two _powerful Dragon Riders here!"_ As if sensing his thoughts, the warrior in black armor glanced at Moordryd and smiled wickedly. "Greetings, my former protégé" he chuckled, "as I recall...you betrayed me, after our last encounter; allow me to repay you for that." With that, the warrior raised his hand high and bombarded Moordryd with a powerful jolt of dark energy.

In an instant, the attack sent him flying towards the wall of the arena. The resulting collision created a large dent upon the stonework but astonishingly, Moordryd was still alive. "What the...What's going on here" Usopp cried in alarm, "who are all these freaks?" Without hesitation, King Thaylog explained the identities of the invaders as swiftly as he could.

"The undead fellow is a fiend known as Skeleton King" he stated, "he is the Hyperforce's greatest foe and a master of the dark arts." The moment this was mentioned, Raven suddenly understood what was happening; the Skeleton King's power must've been stronger than that of even the elves' mystical barrier. "As for the two armored fellows, one is an ancient warrior known as Armeggeddon from Artha's home of Draconis" Thaylog stated, "the other is another warrior of the present age known as Drakkus...or should we call you Wyrd Paynn?"

While this news did not matter much to everyone else; to both the Penn Racers and the Dragon Eyes, however...this truly came as a shock to them. "Wait a minute, are you serious" Moordryd murmured, "Drakkus...is really my _DAD?!_" Connor, meanwhile glared up at the aforementioned rider with pure contempt, which did not go unnoticed Lance.

"Wait...Dad, did _you _know the truth too" he asked in a hushed voice, "I mean, I know you said Drakkus was one of your old rivals...but you never told us he was Mr. Paynn." While still keeping a fierce look upon his face; Connor confessed that until Thaylog's reveal, he didn't know about anything Drakkus' true self. With his identity now exposed, the warrior known as Drakkus had no further need for his helmet and thus revealed himself to all.

"I do not know how you came to discover my identity, creature" he said with a scowl, "but such a discovery comes at a cost...your life!" After that, Wyrd bellowed a fierce battle cry and his dragon charged straight for the Elf King; only to be swatted aside by a massive white hand. After landing unceremoniously upon the ground, Wyrd looked up and saw three giant maidens looming over him.

"Make another attempt on our friends again, _human_...and it will cost you _your_ life" Yellow Diamond growled, "and this goes for the rest of you invading scum!" Soon after she said this, several people rushed to Yellow's side, also appearing ready for a fight. But in spite of these numbers, the one called Slade was undeterred.

"Hmm...it seems that you've made some interesting friends, Robin" he muttered in a cool tone, "but something appears to be missing...where is your little green friend?" Instead of answering him directly, Robin's eyes eased over to Beast Boy; whose body was still coursing with dark energy. "What's happened to him is no concern of yours, Slade" he growled defensively, "if you've come for a fight...have at it!"

Upon hearing this, the Diamonds quickly interjected and declared that _they_ would be more than happy to dispose of the intruders themselves. "No! We can't let you and your fellow Gems risk your lives that way, White" Gibson said firmly, "the Skeleton King is no one to be trifled with." Yellow scoffed softly under breath at this and said that while she appreciated the warning, neither she nor her fellow Diamonds feared the "Skeleton King."

"Agreed, you are welcome to do your worst, creature" Blue said firmly, "but we will not allow you to harm _anyone _here!" With that said, she formed several blue orbs over her head; which proceeded to unleash a hail of lasers down upon the invading forces...but the Skeleton King remained unfazed. With a cruel smile upon his face, he moved his hand in a circular motion; thus creating a force shield.

Much to everyone's shock, particularly for Yellow and White; this shield managed to block every one of the lasers successfully. "You have impressive abilities, strange maiden" Skeleton King stated, "but then again...so do I!" After saying this, he thrust his hand forward; causing the force shield to fly at the crowd like an oncoming projectile.

While many managed to leap out of the way, others were caught in the crosshairs and were sent flying up against the arena wall; just like what happened with Moordryd. Among those who were knocked back were several Elven guards, Beau and half of the Straw Hats. "Holy shit...this guy is tough" Zoro groaned while nursing his wounds, "I haven't been hit that hard in a long time."

The others agreed while also making note to be on their guard. "If the archives and what the Hyperforce told us is correct, the Skeleton King may be stronger than anything we've faced before" Robin murmured, "so...nobody better make any foolish moves." At first, Sanji was prepared to say that it was mostly Luffy who did such things; only to realize that the lad in question was rather...indisposed at the moment.

_"Luffy, guys...whatever you're doing in there, best get it done quick"_ Sanji thought tensely, _"we all maybe in over our heads here."_

(Line Break)

While the battle ensued in the waking world; back in the Mindscape, the lads had just entered the Logan Family household (or a mental version of it.) There; they were joined by the spirit forms of King Tawaba, Clockwork, Gold Roger, the Alchemist, the original Dragon Booster and Rose Quartz with Falcon Steven perched at her side. "Thanks for letting us in, it was getting cold out there" Little Luffy murmured, "so...can we have something to eat, please?"

The spirits chuckled softly at him and ensured the lad that he and his friends would have all the food they could eat, once they've woken up. "For now, let's sit down and have some tea" Rose offered, "you boys look like you could use a warm up." Though the little ones didn't quite care for the taste of tea that much; after being out in the rain for what felt like ages, they appeared desperate for something warm to drink.

"So...where do we make the tea" Little Danny asked, "I don't see no coffee machine or a kettle or anything." The spirits chuckled softly at his statement and decided to explain things just a little bit more. "We aren't going to make tea _that_ way, boyo" Roger stated, "we're gonna make it the way I saw the Samurai folk from Wano do it...through the _Chanoyu._"

This reveal caused all six lads to tilt their heads in collective confusion, as expected. "'Scuse me...but I don't know nothing about no 'Sam-or-eye' people" Little Artha murmured, "I've never even heard of the chin...chang...UGH, the whatever you just said!" The spirits nodded in understanding and the Alchemist decided to offer up some tutoring for the test.

"Here's what we plan to do" he began, "all six of _us_ will explain and perform each step...then, you will copy us, how does _that _sound?" While still feeling rather nervous, the boys agreed and sat cross-legged before the six spirits. The first thing to be done was properly setting out each piece of equipment upon the floor.

(Line Break)

Back in the waking world, everyone was fighting tooth and nail against the invaders. But overtime, they soon realized just how strong these beings were. To start with, Zoro's sword skills seemed to presumably cut down a good number of Skeleton King's Formless minions.

But in the blink of an eye, they slowly reformed themselves in greater numbers than before. "Oh...COME ON" the swordsman roared, "how am I supposed to defeat these guys, if they just keep respawning?!" While fighting off some Formless himself, Antauri explained that the creatures were connected with the Skeleton King.

"So, all we need to do is take the big guy out" Jack said with a confident grin, "no problem...I'm sure my weapons work just as well on skeletons as they do on ghosts!" With that said; he drew out his Ghost Bazooka, aimed it directly at the Skeleton King and fired. Surprisingly, not only did the blast connect; it also knocked the creature flat on his back.

"NICE WORK, MR. FENTON" Dani exclaimed, "that must've really done a number on him." The rest of the crowd felt equally confident about their chances...until the dust cleared. The moment the soft cackling was heard, everyone's cheers swiftly fell silent.

Then, as they looked ahead; everyone could see the Skeleton King pick himself up from the dirt, looking relatively unharmed. "Was that meant to be your best shot, human" he asked cruelly, "I barely felt a thing." Not wasting any time, Valerie chose to offer the next shot; with Dani adding her own power for an "extra kick."

But just like with Mr. Fenton, their onslaught had no effect on the Skeleton King. "Now, it is _my _turn" he sneered, "observe what _true _power feels like!" With his staff in hand, the undead fiend blasted the heroes with a jolt of dark energy; causing many to scream in pain.

"Jeez...this guy is seriously strong" Cyborg muttered while fighting off some Formless, "well, at least things can't get any worse than this!" No sooner had he said this, another tear in the veil appeared in the sky. Soon after this, three sets of people came falling down towards the arena.

When all eyes looked up at the oncoming figures, many mistook them for innocent people falling through and took immediate action. "Don't worry, possible humans" White called out while running, "I will catch you." Not wishing to see anyone else be in danger, Blue and Yellow followed after their fellow diamond; also wishing to save the falling individuals.

Faster and faster they ran; until, at last White reached out and caught most of them in her large hands. Soon, Blue summoned a cloud with her powers and used _it_ to catch the third batch of falling individuals. Finally, Yellow made a jump and caught the last group in mid-air.

The Crystal Gems gave a loud cheer for the Diamonds' successful save, while Yellow and Blue Pearl simply sang their praises. "There we are, everyone" Blue Diamond murmured happily, "do not worry, you're safe now. As the former Gem matriarch took a glance down at the figures on her cloud; one of them smiled sneakily and reached for something at his side.

"Thank you very much for your quick rescue, Ma'am" the man said in a husky voice, "allow me to repay you for it." Then, with a flick of the wrist; he drew out a flintlock handgun, aimed it squarely at Blue's forehead and fired. The shot rang out loudly through the air, while the bullet itself went clean through her head.

Of course, Blue did not bleed from this assault but it still came as quite a shock for everyone; none more so than the remaining two Diamonds. At the same time, this distraction gave the other groups that were rescued the chance to strike next. Without warning; a giant of a man with large horns on his head, long black hair and a black cape hanging behind his back leapt off of White's hands and attacked.

The Gem could only watch in shock, as the human drew out his club and slam it hard against her forehead. Though the blow did not, thankfully shatter her gemstone; it was still strong enough to knock White onto the ground. She shook her head vigorously, trying to clear her vision as quickly as she could...but all she could see were blotches around her.

Just as she tried to make a call out to someone for help, White suddenly felt something pierce through her throat. She looked down and saw a large blade protruding out of her neck. At the same time, she could also hear the sounds of someone laughing oddly in her ear.

"Mamamama...didn't anyone ever tell you, bitch" the voice said, "never get involved with strangers, they might end up stabbing you in the back...or in _your_ case, the throat." White offered no reply, she could only give out choked gasps on distress; which swiftly reached the ears of Yellow Diamond. But after seeing her compatriots fall so easily at the hands of "humans," she suddenly felt something she seldom ever experienced before...pure terror.

"QUICKLY, EVERYONE: REGROUP" Yellow shouted desperately, "WE ARE BEING OVER..." Before she could finish her warning, the Skeleton King appeared on her left shoulder and smiled. "It is too late for that, I'm afraid" he snickered cruelly, "now...close your eyes and let the darkness take you!"

With that said, Skeleton King rested his staff upon Yellow's gem and unleashed a powerful burst of dark magic. The power coursed through her violently, while also subjecting her to immense amounts of pain; something Yellow had not felt in eons. Then, she looked upon the struggling throngs of her friends and allies and began to cry.

_"My friends...I am sorry" _she thought mentally, _"we tried to help and...we failed." _Once that came and went, Skeleton King stopped and leapt off Yellow Diamond's shoulder; just as she began to fall. The moment she landed upon the ground, the great gem maid suddenly poofed into a large cloud of dust.

This same thing happened to both Blue _and _White Diamond respectably, the only things that remained afterward were their gems. Even though they were still fighting for their lives, this sight did not go unnoticed by the other Gemfolk. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, the Diamonds' Pearls even the Off-Colors were dumbfounded by what just happened.

Right before their very eyes, all three members of the former Diamond Authority...had fallen. "That...THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE" exclaimed Peridot, "My Di...I mean, Yellow and the other Diamonds couldn't have fallen _that _easily...they couldn't have!" The other Gems felt just as shocked as she, while Connie and Greg questioned how humans were capable of such things.

"Those ain't no normal humans, girly" Franky said to Connie, "that's Blackbeard, Big Mom and Kaido; three of the most powerful pirates ever known back in our world." While this news _did _trouble her, Connie still had her doubts on the trio's abilities. But once the one called Kaido drew in closer, her pupils shrank and her face instantly went pale.

He stood approximately eight feet tall, making him appear as large as some of the Corrupted Gems she helped Steven fight. But regardless, she refused to appear weak in the enemy's eyes. So, with her sword in hand; Connie prepared herself for the fight to come.

_"Steven, boys...whatever you're doing; finish quick"_ she thought_, "we're in some deep trouble here."_

(Line Break)

Back in the mindscape, in the manifestation of the Logan household; the lads were still hard at work at making the tea for the spirits. First, they poured some hot water into their cups and used their wooden whisks to clear away of any grime from them; just as they were told. Then, they showed their cups to the spirits as a gesture to show they've properly cleaned them.

Then, each of the boys poured the dirty water/used water into a large bowl beside them; making certain not to spill even the smallest drop. After that, they gently wiped a folded cloth around each of their cups; clearing away any residue. Once they were done, they took their wooden tea scoops in hand and scooped some small bits of tea leaves into their cups.

"Don't forget to tap your scoop lightly against the cups" Rose instructed kindly, "this is for good luck _and _helps clean away any leaves that might be stuck to them." The boys nodded nervously and gave their cups three light taps with their scoops, as per the instructions. Then, after they set them down neatly to the side; the lads each took turns with the ladle and scooped out some hot water.

After pouring some of the water into each cup, they took their wooden whisks in hand and used them to stir the water slightly; thus mixing the tea leaves. Once they were done, the lads removed their whisks and presented their cups to everyone with a bow; causing the spirits to smile. "Very good, boys" Rose said sweetly, "now...let us see how it tastes."

With that, all six spirits picked up their cup and eased them towards their lips; ready to begin tasting. Meanwhile, the six younglings gazed upon them with anxious stares; wondering what they might say or think, once they've finished drinking.

(Line Break)

Back at the arena, the battle didn't seem to be changing for the better. Even with many of Overon's warriors coming to their aid; our heroes' families and comrades were hanging on by a thread. Many of them appeared to be mortally wounded while others fell quicker than leaves during winter.

Aside from the Diamonds; among those who fell were Franky, Nico Robin, Nova, Connor, Starfire and more shockingly enough Raven. "This is useless" she growled painfully, "I keep hitting this...Blackbeard guy with everything I've got and he still manages to counter me!" Upon sensing her frustration, the aforementioned pirate cackled madly and proclaimed that she wasn't the first "strong opponent."

"Whitebeard proclaimed himself to be the mightiest being in the world...until _I _faced off against him, that is" he said with cruel pride, "now...I command the powers of both the Dark-Dark Fruit _and _the Quake-Quake Fruit!" Naturally, this proclamation confused a lot of folks; many of whom considered the names to be "utter nonsense." "Zehahahaha! I guess you people need a demonstration of my might" Blackbeard boasted, "good, I was hoping to...shake things up a little!"

Before anyone could react, Blackbeard raised his fist high and swung it to the side. Then, everyone could hear the sounds of what seemed like glass breaking. But when they looked over at him, they saw the sky behind Blackbeard...shatter, somehow.

"Oh...By the prophets, no" Gabriel gasped in alarm, "EVERYONE, TAKE COVER BEFORE..." Before the prince had the chance to make his warning, the ground beneath everyone suddenly started to quake violently. Then, it began to split apart; causing many poor souls to fall through; friend and foe alike.

"What the hell is going on here" Robin shouted while trying to keep his balance, "how is one man able to command such powers?!" As best as he could, Queen Elbenor explained that these tremors were the result of the Quake-Quake Fruit; a powerful Devil Fruit that grants the user to cause earthquakes with but a single punch. "ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW" Lars shouted, "how is anyone here supposed to compete with that?!"

Alas, no one was able to offer up a reply due to the ground shaking. With the heroes momentarily disabled, this granted Wyrd the chance to strike next. Utilizing the power of his Mag Claw Technique, he leapt with a flurry and struck down several of them in an instant.

"Come on, everyone" roared Moonscar from the stands, "we have to help the Shadowmanes and our comrades!" Not needing to be told twice, almost everyone rushed out of their seats and leapt onto the arena floor. Meanwhile, Moonscar and his fellow dragons changed into their original forms and took to the skies.

Then, they bombarded the invading forces with an onslaught of elemental power. Fire, water, mist and light struck forth; delivering powerful blows against them. But for those like Kaido or the Skeleton King, it all felt like a tickle.

"Real dragons, hmm...interesting" Kaido murmured, "now, I'll get to really put my power to the test!" With that said, he suddenly started to struggle and strain; causing some fighters to suddenly cease their combat. Then, with a mighty roar; the man's form began a startling transformation.

First, his skin turned a mixture of light blue and yellow; before turning into scales. Then, claws appeared at the ends of his fingers and toes. His neck started growing out until it was as long as a serpent's.

Then, his face turned into a long snout; like that of a crocodile's. His mustache grew several times longer, his human teeth turned into fangs and then, his legs suddenly changed into a long tail. In the end, Kaido was no longer human; he was now a massive beastly dragon.

"Okay...I thought we were in trouble before" murmured Cain, "but _now_...I think we are all officially doomed."

(Line Break)

As we return to the mindscape, once more; the six lads watched anxiously as the spirits have supped down the last droplets of their tea. Finally, after they let out a contented sigh; the spirits gazed down upon the wee ones and proclaimed "this tea...is terrible." These words utterly stunned the poor lads, whose collective minds were already on the brink of anguish.

"But...But how can that be" Luffy grumbled while his eyes welled up with tears, "we did _everything_ you showed us to do, how could the tea taste terrible?!" The other lads professed the same outrage, some with tears flowing down their cheeks...but the spirits remained as reserved as before. "If you'll allow us, we'll happily explain what went wrong" Rose said tenderly, "do we have a deal?"

After they took a moment to wipe their eyes and noses clean, the wee lads responded with a soft "uh-huh." Soon, they became calm enough to allow the spirits the chance to explain their earlier verdict; which (according to the Alchemist) was "the key to victory" in this trial. "Ya see, lads; the Samurai folk gave me quite a deal of interesting information on this tea ceremony, when I first visited Wano" Roger stated, "and they told me...that the tea is a reflection of the warrior who makes it."

These words left the boys feeling confused but only slightly so and they urged their guides to continue. "You see, children; the tea in our cups, like you six, _do _possess all the necessary ingredients" Tawaba stated, "but there is one both it _and _you lack." Feeling more confused than before, Luffy softly demanded to know what kind of "secret ingredient" they were missing.

"Oh...Oh-ho-ho! Sweetie, we don't mean that literally" Rose chuckled, "but don't worry; I made the same mistake myself, when _I _first learned about this." At that moment, Roger gave a soft yet firm cough; which helped Rose realize she was getting off-track. "As Roger said earlier, the tea you boys made _did_ have all the ingredients within it" Tawaba explained, "but it lacks the most important one...balance."

From here, he reiterated Roger's earlier statement on how the tea ceremony was a reflection of the warrior brewing it. Thus, if the tea lacked "balance;" then, so did the warrior themselves. "But...I don't understand" murmured Little Steven, "what 'balance' are you guys saying we're lacking?"

In that moment; each of the spirits smiled at one another, admiring the mild irony of the situation. "Let us start with you first, Steven" Rose murmured with a smile, "all your life, you've put yourself through so much stress; wondering if you should be more like Rose...or more like your fellow humans." From here, she added that such circumstances were to be expected; when one was born half a Gem.

"By putting yourself through such a struggle, you've lost touch with your human self" Tawaba stated, "then, you later grew to hate your mother...something no child should do." Steven gasped in surprise at the accusations and then, he began jabbing his finger at Spirit Rose; proclaiming that these situations only arouse because of _her_ mistakes. "But that is exactly the point, lad" Roger stated, "no one, human or otherwise, is perfect; making mistakes are part of the balance we need to truly live."

Upon saying this, Tawaba revealed how that was the reason the six lads felt so..."off" in their work; they were too focused on being perfect. "We now understand why your path towards your goals and inner peace with yourselves has been so clouded" the Alchemist stated, "one that...we hope will become clear to you before the end." This only made the boys feel angrier and they demanded to know the real answer.

"I'm afraid none of us can do that" the spirit of the original Dragon Booster said stoically, "it is not _our _place to show you the way, only _you _can find that." No sooner had he said this, the wee lads clenched their eyes tight in frustration. Then, mere seconds later; their dark doppelgangers suddenly appeared from the shadows.

"That's nothing but horseshit" grumbled Dark Luffy, "they _know_ the true way...they're just too lazy to tell you." After this, Chiro's darker half hooted loudly and tried to urge his host to get the answers out of the spirits by force. "No...No, I can't hurt anybody for no reason" Little Chiro murmured fearfully, "that would be wrong."

All six of the lads' darker halves scoffed bitterly at the "monkey boy's" reasoning; claiming that their friends have spent years hurting _them _without reason. "Even though I've never even met her. my mom's managed to hurt _me_ plenty" Little Steven grumbled, "because of her mistakes and betrayals, I spent my whole life fighting stuff and fixing her dumb mistakes!" The spirits, while still remaining indifferent towards the lads' behavior, tried to assure the boys that mistakes were a part of a balanced life.

"No one in _any _universe is without flaw" the Alchemist stated, "we _all_ make mistakes...what's important is how we learn from them and grow into becoming better people." No sooner had he said this; the Dark version of Garfield claimed that all his life, he had been told that making mistakes were a sign of failure or weakness. "Yeah...at least, that's what Mento and Robin always tell me" Little Garfield muttered shyly, "and Robin's the coolest hero I know."

Upon mentioning Robin, Tawaba referenced all the mistakes _he _had made; Red X and his obsession with Slade being two of them. "But...But what about my mom, the Gems...and the Diamonds" questioned Little Steven, "Mom lied to everybody by faking her shattering, the Gems lie to _me_ all the time just so they don't 'look bad' in front of me...and the Diamonds almost destroyed the universe because White wanted perfect stuff!" After saying all of this in one breath; the lad became flustered, understandably so and tried to calm himself down.

"You're not the only one with a lying parent, dude" Little Artha grumbled, "_my_ daddy lied to _me_ too...just so I could become the Dwagon Boostuh." After several moments of speaking about deception; the lads suddenly felt themselves, once again slipping into despair. This made their doppelgangers feel all the more excited.

Then, Little Garfield begged the spirits to simply give them the smallest hint on what to do next. "Once again, we must tell you we can't do that" Rose stated, "that is something you all must earn on your own." Upon hearing this statement, the doppelgangers suddenly became rabid with frustration and glared the spirits venomously.

"Earn...EARN" Dark Beast Boy roared, "you want us to earn something we know _nothing _about?!" Following his lead, the other doubles proceeded to claim they were "entitled" to know the truth. "After _everything _we've done, everything we've put up with...you _still _refuse to help us" Corrupted Steven bellowed, "all the lies, the anguish, the losses, the insults, the punishments...the suffering?!"

Despite the harshness in the creature's tone, the spirits remained as calm ever. "This is bullshit, I tell ya...complete and utter bullshit" Dark Luffy grumbled, "WHO ARE YOU FREAKS TO TELL US WHAT _WE_ DESERVE?!" The other doubles roared loudly in agreement and were moments away from assaulting the spirits, intent on getting their answers by force...until the lads stopped them.

"Stop it" they said in unison while grabbing at their doubles' pants, "you don't have to be bullies, just because things don't go your way." Dark Chiro narrowed his eyes in anger while giving out a vicious snarl. Meanwhile, the other doubles glared down at their hosts with pure contempt...but the lads were undeterred.

"I can't speak for the others...unfortunately" Little Steven murmured while glaring up at _his _dark half, "but as for us...we're in this mess because of _you!_" He then went on to say how he managed to find love and peace with himself, years ago; after meeting White Diamond. But the moment Spinel came, the moment the original Steven was "left without a purpose;" the darkness reared its "ugly pink head."

"You're making _me _the bad guy here" Corrupted Steven growled, "_I _helped us become stronger, _I_ made us better...and _I _chose to grow up while you cried in the corner with your silly Cheeseburger Backpack and Cookie Cats." Despite feeling frustrated that his favorite backpack and snack were being slandered, Little Steven remained strong. Meanwhile, the other doubles wasted no time tearing away at _their_ hosts.

"Face it, Danny boy, _you're _only a big shot because your 'friends' helped turn you into one" Dark Danny snickered, "and even there, all they care about is themselves; only valuing you when your powers benefit _them!_" As much as he tried to remain strong, Little Danny couldn't help but feel slightly hurt by his darker half's remarks. "That...T-That's not true, Tucker's my best friend" Danny whimpered, "and Sammy loves me too...and Jazz and Mommy and Daddy a-and...and..."

Before the lad could continue, Dark Danny delivered a powerful uppercut; sending his child self flying to the floor. "Just look at you...you're weak, a crybaby, worthless and dumb as a sack of broken sledgehammers, just like your father" Dark Danny said mockingly, "who would ever care for a _thing_ like you?!" Emboldened by their "comrade's" methods, Dark Luffy proceeded to make similar scathing remarks towards_ his_ host.

"You're loud, you're messy, you're obnoxious _and_...you're selfish" he sneered with a smile, "Akainu should've killed _you _along with your worthless brother when he had the chance!" While still choosing to not get too involved, the spirits calmly urged the boys to never give in to their insults and to keep fighting. Beast Boy was the first to stand firm, as he wiped away his tears and glared up at his beastly self.

"I'm not gonna listen to you anymore, you big meanie" he said firmly, "you've ruined my life long enough with all your bad vibes." Dark Beast Boy only spat angrily in response, declared that he was "done messing around" and kicked his younger self out of the way; which caused him to bump into the other boys. "This is all _your_ fault...not ours" Little Steven said firmly, "_you_ guys are the reason we've been struggling for so long!"

The doubles laughed uproariously in mocking laughter at them, proclaiming that placing full blame on _their _shoulders is a childish thing. "We're all part of what makes _you_ angry, squirts" the Dark Booster boasted, "anytime you get mad, irritated or even annoyed; it's _us_ inside of you...so, all this is really _your _fault!" Upon hearing this claim, Tawaba said that while everyone had anger within them; what the doubles embodied was more along the lines of evil nature in its purest form.

"Yes...the lads' inability to manage their negative emotions may have been 'their fault,' as you all claim" Roger said firmly, "but _your_ influence helped taint that even further, instead of letting them move past their trauma!" The spirits also placed blame upon the families and friends of the wee lads, stating that _they _should've helped in providing a healthy support system. "If you're referring to Connie, it's _her _fault the twerp's here at all" Corrupted Steven insisted, "_twice _she betrayed him and _twice _she failed to 'talk it out with him!'"

Upon hearing this, Steven openly called out his double's lies; claiming that both he and her apologized to each other at Kevin's party." "But what about after that...huh" the creature growled, "she gave _you _flack for surrendering to Homeworld and what does she do...she goes off to college!" From here, he claimed that the Gems could offer her far better futures and opportunities than whatever college had...but chose to "abandon" Steven.

Despite all these harsh words, Little Steven refused to back down. "What about you, Stable Boy" the Dark Booster inquired, "all your friends care about is racing...and wanting to replace you as the Dragon Booster." Before Little Artha had the chance to deny his claims, the Dark Booster mentioned each occasion both Lance _and _Parm tried to replace him.

"THEY ONLY DID IT THE ONE TIME BECAUSE I NEEDED HELP" Little Artha shouted, "they'd never try to take what I've got...except for maybe, Moordryd." The instant his "weaker half" mentioned the racer's name, the Dark Booster's face instantly changed into Moordryd's. "You better watch out, Penn" he sneered, "when you least suspect it...your dragon will be _MINE!_"

Horrified by the idea, Little Artha tried to attack his double with his tiny fists...only to be kicked to the ground seconds later. "Do not give in, boys; that's what they want" Rose exclaimed, "stay strong...you have the real strength, not them!" Inspired by the spirits' words, the lads picked themselves up from the dirt and glared angrily at their doppelgangers.

"We're done letting you call the shots here" Little Garfield stated, "and we're done letting you manipulate us...we're not afraid of you anymore!" The dark doubles growled viciously at their hosts and made one final desperate attempt to break them, by attacking their deepest insecurities. "Even if you somehow, beat us...what would it change" Corrupted Steven muttered sinisterly, "you'll all still be alone."

The other doubles suddenly realized what was happening and decided to follow his lead. "He's right, there's no one in your universes who truly understands who you are...or _what_ you are" Dark Beast Boy sneered, "once you go back to...whatever rat holes you came from, you'll be alone again with no one who really _gets _you." While the lads were able to ignore or brush off some of their doubles earlier statements, something about _this one_ felt far more devastating; like the equivalent of ten-thousand gut punches.

"I don't want to be alone" Little Garfield cried, "not again...don't leave me alone again, guys!" Not long after this, the other five lads began murmuring near similar fears of either abandonment or loneliness; which made the dark doppelgangers feel all the more pleased. Then, all of a sudden; a bright light shined through the windows of the house.

This caused the dark creatures to back away in both fear and disgust, while the wee ones simply stared out the window in confusion. "Ah...it looks like our other guests finally came" Rose said with a light chuckle, "Luffy, Garfield...I think you might like these newcomers." No sooner had she said this, the doors swung open and a trio of glowing figures was seen standing at the doorway.

Even with the light aura surrounding them, Little Garfield and Luffy gasped in awe and smiled with tears in her eyes. This signaled for one of the figures, who was revealed to be Marie Logan to approach her young son and wipe away his tears. "You are never alone, sweetheart" she said sweetly, "your father and I will always be here for you, your thoughts and in your heart."

With this statement, Mark Logan appeared and affectionately ruffled his son's hair; further emphasizing Marie's point. Not long after this; the third figure, who was revealed to be the spirit of Ace, entered the room and smiled coyly at the evil doubles. "You're stronger than you think, Lil' Bro; I _know_ you are" he said proudly, "and with our help, we'll stand up to these freaks and set you free from this hellhole."

While he and the other boys appreciated the spirits' support, Luffy proclaimed that he was just as weak as Ace always said. "I've failed my crew more times than I can count _and _I failed _you_" he mumbled, "I'm no Pirate King...I'm nothing." While still trying to be respectable, Ace openly called "bullshit" to Luffy's self-inflicted insults and said that whenever the enemy won, it never meant that he "failed."

"The struggle to survive in our universe...or _any_ universe can be hard, sometimes" he stated, "but what's important is that you dust yourself off after every fall and keep on fighting...and none have fought harder than _you_ and your friend, Bro!" Soon after this, Rose approached Little Steven and shared similar words of encouragement with him. "All I want...is for a happily ever after for me and my friends" he murmured sadly, "but...there's always going to be Gems or other people that hate me, people who want to destroy me...and I can't handle that anymore!"

With a heavy heart, Rose surprised Steven by proclaiming that he...was right. "Not everyone is going to like you or what you stand for" she stated, "but there will _also _be those who love you and _those _numbers far outweigh the bad ones, in the end." This statement caused Rose to laugh a little, which inspired Little Steven to do the same.

Then, she proceeded to tell him the "truth" behind the idea of "happily ever afters." "Whenever people hear the terms, they assume that everything is over and done" Rose muttered dryly, "but the thing is...it's all bunk!" Feeling curious, Steven asked his mother what a happily ever after _really _was.

"I'll give it to ya straight, lil' man" Ace chuckled, "all that means is after one story ends, a new one will start right after it." Rose nodded vigorously in agreement, thanked Ace for his input and decided to offer up an example. "For me, _my _happily ever after came the moment first I met your father" she said fondly, "we've spent many years together; sharing stories, laughing, playing music...such wonderful times."

Realizing that she was getting off-track, the Spirit of Rose concluded her story by saying that _her_ "happily ever after" was found in Greg. "You'll find yours very soon, honey" she murmured with a happy smile, "I know you will." Despite the sincerity in her words, Steven and the boys still felt doubtful.

"What about everyone else" Danny asked, "they all see us as heroes...but look what's happened; we've lost our cool, yelled at our friends and now, we're stuck in our own bodies trying to get out!" Not long after saying this, Luffy chimed in and said that he didn't deserve any of the things he had; be it his treasure, the ship, his crew...or even his hat. "Weren't you listening earlier, Bro" Ace grumbled, "just because you made mistakes doesn't mean you're a bad captain!"

Roger nodded in agreement to this and tried to remind Luffy of all the good he had done. "You've won many victories, laddie...just as I did" he chuckled, "and even with your losses, you still helped spark hope in the hearts of those you've saved and/or protected." Tawaba not only agreed to this, he extended the same reminder unto Garfield and the other spirits followed suite.

"With each time you chose to fight the good fight, it inspired others to do the same" Clockwork stated, "each of them sends their blessing to you." No sooner had he said this, several more spirit doubles began to appear. From friends, family, crewmates to fellow heroes; all of these people still held the boys in great value.

"Each blessing shared in your name is like a stone" the original Dragon Booster stated, "and with each stone placed, it helps fortify the power within you." The other spirits extended the same wisdom unto the rest of the boys; which in turn, helped them feel much stronger in spirit than they were before. At the same time, this all made the doppelgangers feel quite distressed and they made an immediate attempt to flee.

But the moment they stepped out of the hut, they no longer saw the dingy cityscape. In its place stood six mighty strongholds or structures; The Dragon Priest Temple, the Super Robot, Roger's old hideaway on Raftel, the Titan Tower, the Crystal Gem Temple in Beach City and the Fenton Works building. "Your strongholds are strong and mighty, boys" Mark Logan said proudly, "and your allies are many and forever loyal to you." No sooner had he said this, the spirit forms of all the boys' friends and loved ones appeared beside each of their spirit guides.

Then, every one of these beings placed their hands to their hearts; as if trying to tell them something. "Find and weild the strength within you, my boys" the Alchemist stated while placing a hand over _his _heart, "and reclaim what is rightfully yours...drive away the evil from within." Feeling both confused yet curious, each of the boys "looked within themselves" (by which, I mean looked within their shirts) and discovered small keys inside.

With the items in hand, each lad made their way towards their respective structures; eager to see what secrets they would find. Meanwhile, the dark doppelgangers suddenly became terrified and desperately tried to stop their hosts in their tracks. "STOP, THIS IS ALL A LIE" Dark Danny shouted, "THERE'S NOTHING IN THERE BUT BAD MEMORIES, PAIN AND SADNESS!"

The other doubles tried to deter their hosts as well...but to no avail. In time; the boys reached each of the buildings, unlocked the doors with their keys and opened up the doorways. Upon doing so, their doubles screeched and wailed in pain; as a divine light suddenly overwhelmed them.

"YOU CAN'T RUN FROM US FOREVER, YOU BRATS" the doubles roared in furious unison, "YOU NEED US, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOOOOT!" With that final word, the dark doppelgangers were destroyed in an instant; which made the spirit guides smile proudly. "Now, laddies; you are all balanced" Roger laughed merrily, "go on in and claim your bounty."

After giving their spirit guides one final smile, the lads each entered the structures and closed the entranceways behind them. Not long after that, a powerful glow began to surge through each of the structures until it blasted upwards towards the sky. "Good luck, boys" Marie and Rose said in unison, "we know you can win this...we all believe in you."

(Line Break)

Back in the waking world, everyone was on their last legs against the invaders. Skeleton King decimated the Elf Guard, Slade overwhelmed King Zaid and his Centaur warriors, Wyrd Paynn had the Penn Team and their dragons at the end of their rope and with the combined might of _both _his Devil Fruit powers and his momentary allies of Big Mom and Kaido, Blackbeard laid waste to the Gemfolk.

"Worororo! When I thought about encountering Straw Hats and his friends again, I thought they'd be more of a fight" bellowed the beastly pirate, "instead, it feels like I've been battling school children!" Blackbeard couldn't help but cackle in agreement, while also noting that _he _did most of the work. "Enough chatter, fools" Mandarin screeched, "we're but moments away from victory...only one thing remains."

While chittering madly with glee, the orange primate clone scurried over to Nova's side and poked the tip of his claw hand beneath her chin. "Now...before my master and I decide to finish you off completely, tell me" he whispered fiendishly, "where is the hairless monkey boy...where is Chiro?" At the same time, the other invading villains made similar inquiries to their fallen opponents; proclaiming that their victory could not be fully achieved until they took the lads down as well.

"You think...You think we're gonna tell you clods anything" Lars said boldly while clutching at his side, "why don't you just crawl back into whatever nightmare you came from and stay there!" The Off-Colors looked upon their captain with proud smiles; even the Crystal Gems, Greg and Connie felt inspired by him. Sadly, this only seemed to make the invaders all the more annoyed with them.

"Wrong answer, human" the Skeleton King hissed, "any final words before we end your lives here and now?" With tears in their eyes, blood dripping from each of their brows and their bodies racked with pain; the fallen could only moan in anguish over their failure. Using what little strength she still had left, Connie rolled over and gazed hopelessly at the still motionless form of her friend.

"I'm so...so s-s-sorry, Steven" she whispered regretfully, "we tried to keep f-f-fighting...but we couldn't...s-stop them, I'm sorry." The moment she said this, Connie's eyes slowly welled up with tears and she began to weep. Then, as if by random chance; the bodies of Steven and the other boys began to twitch violently.

This made Connie feel all the more distressed, thinking her dearest friend and lover was moments away from death. But then, she saw his body give off an odd glow; albeit a faint one. Not long after, she saw that the other boys' bodies were doing the same thing.

Though she didn't quite understand what was happening, exactly; something about this phenomenon made her give out the smallest giggle of joy. Meanwhile, the others noticed this same thing occurring and started to feel just as hopeful. "You want some last words freaks...we've got three for ya" Amethyst chuckled painfully, "look behind you."

With confused looks upon their faces, the invaders did as they were told and looked behind them. It was then that they caught sight of the six lads' glowing forms. "What...What happened here" Wyrd asked confusedly, "what's wrong with the Penn boy and..."

Before he could finish his statement, a blinding flash of light burst forth from the lads' bodies; almost blinding everyone. After what felt like ages, the light began to die down; just enough for everyone to open their eyes again. The moment they did, the crowd was met with a most startling surprise.

Standing before them were all six of the young champions; alive, fully healed...and glowing.

(First AN: And now, the champions' true test of worth has come. Will they be able to defeat the invaders or will all of Overon and the Multiverse be ripped asunder at the seams in the process? All this and more will be answered...next time.)

(Second AN: For this chapter; I used inspiration from two popular scenes from the hit television series, Samurai Jack. The first being the tea ceremony Jack performed in Episode Seven of Season Five. The other moment where the boys receive blessings from all their loved ones from their lives is inspired by a scene from The Aku Infection, the Fourth episode of Season Four.

Not only are both scenes iconic but I felt they would perfectly represent what the boys endured here. I hope it'll all make sense for you guys, when you read this)

(Third AN: Speaking of the Tea Ceremony, it's a real world thing that has been practiced in Japan for hundreds of years. It is very complicated and lengthy, which is why the boys doing it may seem short to you here. For better demonstrations of the _Chanoyu_, I recommend going on YouTube and checking out the many videos that have people doing it in their own ways.

More to the point, the ceremony does in fact test the warrior on how emotionally balanced they are. YouTube or some books on the subject could describe this better than I can, sorry in advance)

(Fourth AN: Some might find how the Diamonds got poofed to be "unheard of," considering how strong they are. But remember; this is Blackbeard, Big Mom and Kaido we're talking about here. They're mightier than even the strongest of Gem fusions and thus, are people the Diamonds have little to no experience fighting against.

Plus, many SU fans have long wondered what the Diamonds would look like; if they got new forms. Speaking of which...what do you all think each of them should look like? It's obvious that I'm going to give them each their own Crystal Gem star...but what should their hair and clothes look like)

(Final AN: The tears in the veil between Overon and each of our champions' worlds will have a purpose, in the next chapter. This will allow everyone from each of those worlds to see our boys in action. As for _how_ the veil and all the damage caused by the invaders will be fixed...you'll just have to wait and see ;) )


	21. Chapter Twenty-One: The Champions Arise

The Champions Arise

For what felt like ages, friend and foe alike stared slack-jawed in awe at the lads standing them. While the invaders felt confused by what was happening; the people of Overon along with the friends, families and allies of our champions were unsure of what to think. On the surface, the figures before them _looked _like the lads they knew.

But at the same time, everyone could see clear changes in each of their overall appearances; once their earlier glow had faded. This combined with their collective stoic demeanors, the changes in their spiritual auras (which radiated with powerful mystical energy) and especially the changes in their height made them appear fundamentally different than before. First, there was Danny; who seemed to be dressed in his usual costume, at first glance.

But as they narrowed their eyes and looked at him more closely, Team Phantom and their allies soon noticed several differences and changes to it. Danny's gloves were now black and took up half his forearms, his suit was a mix of black and white (with the black part being formed in the shape of a "T,") the gloves were attached to the white parts of his sleeves and his boots were long, attached to the black area of his pant legs and had a triangle shape at the top. At first, everyone felt that Danny's new appearance made him look like his alternate future self.

But they saw no cape, his hair wasn't flowing like a flame and while Danny's eyes _did_ give off a fierce glow, it was neither green nor red. Instead, the glow from his eyes was as blue as the sea after a storm had passed, clear and calm. To say the least, this new look caught the attention of both humans _and _ghosts.

"Whoa, Dan looks..._good_" Ember exclaimed with a flirtatious growl, "just look at the way that new suit of his hugs at his muscles in all the right ways and those eyes...oh, sweet Lord; the look he's giving is super sexy." Strangely enough; the likes of Desiree, Dora, Spectra and even Kitty (much to Johnny's chagrin) couldn't help but agree. Upon hearing all this, Sam (despite also feeling smitten by Danny's new look) suddenly grew possessive and pushed them back slightly.

"Back off, ladies" she growled softly, "Dan is off the market...no touchy!" Meanwhile, the others felt equally awestruck; when they looked over the rest of the boys' altered appearances. Beast Boy, upon inspection, still retained his usual traits; like his pointed ears, green skin, green eyes and green hair.

But his suit was now a red and white single piece uniform with the top half being sleeveless, thus allowing his arms to show. He sported a pair of red and black fingerless gloves; a pair of sneakers with a mix of black, red and white colors and his hair was now done in a quiff with side fades hairstyle. The look in his eyes was fierce (like that of a threatened predator,) which made even _Robin_ quiver slightly with intimidation and Beast Boy's fangs now appeared much sharper than they were before.

Cyborg was so shocked by this, he presumed his bionic eye was malfunctioning, Starfire was borderline awestruck and Raven...the poor girl's face had a blush that glowed so brightly; she feared she might pass out. The next to appear was Luffy, whose form looked simply inhuman (least of all, to the eyes of those other than the Straw Hats.) Luffy's arms and legs were coated in a sort of...blood-red/black substance, his hair was blown back and appeared shaggy and the fierce look in his eyes resembled those of a berserker.

"Luffy...He...He's gone into Fourth Gear, somehow" Zoro said painfully, "but why does he still look so small?" Alas, no one could offer up a reply due to still feeling sore from their earlier battles. Yet, at the same time; they too felt eager to know what was going on.

Artha came next and to the eyes of the Penn Racing Team, the Dragon Eyes, Wyrd and all their dragons; he looked like the reincarnation of the original Dragon Booster from centuries ago. His build was much more tone, his armor glimmered like gold and the light in his eyes burned brighter than the sun itself. Next, the Hyperforce took a glance of Chiro; who (for the most part) still looked quite the same; in terms of his attire.

But in terms of appearance, his features were mixture of primate _and _human (making him appear like a sort of ape man.) Chiro hunched himself over on his knuckles slightly, his hair (though its style appeared unchanged) was shaggy, he had a tail wrapped around his waist and much like Beast Boy, everyone could see two pairs of small fangs showing from his mouth; one at the top and the other on the bottom. "Wow...Chiro looks like some sort of...space age Tarzan" Jazz murmured in awe, "I don't know if I should think this is cool...or if I should be weirded out."

The last champion to arrive was Steven, whose body was radiating a bright light-pink aura. He silently walked his way over to the Diamonds' gemstones and collected them in his hands. As he gazed down upon them, harsh realization suddenly washed over the lad like a raging torrent.

In the past; a small part of him believed that after everything White, Yellow and Blue had done...they deserved to suffer. Now, here he stood; holding the stones of the former leaders of Homeworld. Though he did yet not know _how_ they were poofed; at the same time, he came to regret ever wanting such a fate to befall them.

_"After everything that's happened, all they wanted to do was to better themselves"_ Steven thought sullenly, _"to improve themselves for Homeworld's_ _and_ my _sake...but I never gave them the chance."_ As these thoughts poured into his mind, Steven closed his eyes and began to weep for his estranged "family members." "White, Yellow, Blue...please, come back" he whispered softly, "I need your help...please, come back to us."

Each time he pleaded for the Diamonds to return, four of Steven's tears fell upon the gems he held in his hands. Then, all of a sudden; both he and the gemstones started to glow brightly. This phenomenon came on so suddenly, it caused everyone to suddenly cease fighting and look over in Steven's direction.

"What the...What the hell is going on" Kaido demanded, "why is that boy glowing like that?!" No one knew the answer...except for the Gemfolk and their allies, who continued to stare in starry-eyed awe at what was happening. "It...It can't be, is this really happening" both Yellow and Blue Pearl both murmured in confusion, "Steven...is _fusing _with the Diamonds, somehow!"

As if on cue, the lad's glowing form suddenly began to grow tremendously in height; causing friend and foe alike to retreat to a much safer distance. The form grew taller and taller until it almost blocked out the sun in the sky. Finally, as the light faded; the figure's form was revealed to all.

It sported a stunning blazer for its top with a dressy sweater vest underneath it, the figure also wore a pair of long rainbow colored jeans (slightly resembling those of tie dye colors,) a pair of large rainbow-colored heeled sandals, long rainbow-colored gloves over its hands and forearms and had a stunning cloak with a high collar flowing behind it.

Said cloak was also rainbow colored on the surface and underneath it, everyone could see black and white stripes that glimmered in the sunlight. However, the most startling yet beautiful thing about the strange being was its hair. At the top; everyone see that it was adorably poofy and had a mix of white, yellow, blue and pink colors.

Hanging from the sides were long strands of the same rainbow hair and at the back, the hair flowed down until it stopped halfway down its back. Lastly, everyone could see the gemstones of the three other Diamonds upon the being's chest while Steven's remained fixed upon the belly. "Did...Did Steven just _fuse_ with all three of those Diamond ladies at once" Lars whispered, "wow...I never knew he could do that with Gems, it's pretty awesome."

(Scene Change: Jump City – the Titans East Tower)

Back on the Titans Earth, in the northeast region of the United States; the team known as "Titans East" was in the midst of pursuing a group of thieves who had fled from the bank. "Quick, guys; get to the van" the lead robber ordered, "those teen freaks will be here soon!" As quickly as they were able, the robbers rushed into their getaway vehicle and stored their spoils in the back.

"We got the money, guys" the leader shouted, "now, let's get back to the hideout right quick!" The driver gave a nod, revved up the engine and the van soared off down the road. At first, it seemed as though they were in the clear.

But then, a blinding light suddenly flashed in the sky; leaving the driver momentarily blinded. As a result, their getaway vehicle swerved side-to-side violently along the road until it crashed against a small hydrant. While the robbers inside were unharmed, albeit quite dazed; their van was left out of commission.

As the driver tried to come back to his senses, he wondered what it was that caused him to lose control so suddenly. "Was it some kinda solar flare...or a lightning bolt" he murmured, "nah, couldn't be; there ain't a cloud in the..." The driver took a quick glance at the sky and then, his voice soon fell silent; immediately forgetting his earlier train of thought.

Meanwhile, the gang leader (having recovered from the ordeal) glared daggers at her associate and grabbed the back of his collar. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING" she roared angrily, "where did you learn how to drive, you son of a..." Before the gang leader could finish, the driver gave a choked gasp and pointed towards the sky.

While still frustrated, the gang decided to "humor him" and took a glance upward. What they saw there was so shocking, they barely even noticed the arrival of the Titans. "Very sloppy there, everybody" chuckled the leader, Bumblebee; "you would've gotten away scot-free, if you'd only kept your eyes on the road."

After she pulled the robbers out from the damaged van; Mas and Menos, the twin brothers with super speed, swiftly collected the stolen money and brought it back to the bank. Meanwhile; Bumblebee, Aqualad and Speedy were in the midst of tying up the criminals. While this went on, the robbers hardly chose to put up a fight.

_"Qué__pasa, ladrones"_ Mas and Menos asked in unison, _"__parece que has visto un fantasma?__"_ Despite not understanding anything the boys said; the robbers, with quivering hands, pointed towards the sky while only giving out strained squeals of shock. With confused looks upon their faces, the Titans East decided to "play along" and looked up to where their quarry was gesturing to.

What they found was something so surprising, it almost made them faint. Up above them was what looked like some sort of...tear in the sky; as if the heavens themselves were being split apart. "What the...we didn't receive any reports on this" Aqualad stammered, "anybody know what's causing it?"

Sadly, no one knew the answer; not even the robbers.

(Line Break)

As we leave the Titans behind for the moment, we come to the town of Amity Park; where the townsfolk were seen lined up outside of City Hall. Among those present were the students and staff members of Casper High, Damon Grey (Valerie's father,) Tucker and Sam's families and legions of reporters. They came there to offer "peaceful inquiries" on the sudden disappearances of the mayor, Danny Phantom and their friends.

Of course, many among the crowd came to the hall armed either with picket signs or blunt objects like bats or clubs. When asked what the crowd planned on using the latter items for, these townspeople answered with two words; "self defense." Upon seeing the numbers of people and the hostility in their eyes, the deputy mayor tried to keep them all calm.

"How can you expect us to keep calm when my daughter and her friends are still missing" Damon prodded, "don't you have _any_ idea where they could've gone?" With a heavy heart, the deputy mayor shook her head; reminding them that that neither Mayor Foley, the Fentons, "Miss Manson" or "Miss Grey" had been seen since they went off with Danny Phantom to investigate some odd happenings in the woods.

"AHA! I knew that boy would lead Samantha astray, one day" Mrs. Manson exclaimed, "I don't care if he's hero, he's _still_ a bad influence on my daughter!" In response to this, the Foleys and Mr. Grey tried to sway her into thinking reasonably; saying that Danny would never put others in danger...least of all deliberately. "That may be true...but he and his friends still have to answer for bailing on their classes" Ms. Tesslaf roared, "how long can it take for somebody to bust a few ghosts?!"

Thinking quickly, Tucker's secretary attempted to remind everyone of just how powerful some of Danny's enemies usually are. As such, their battles could last for a long time with Danny being left heavily wounded in the end. "With this in mind, he could need time to recuperate" the secretary stated, "perhaps...perhaps that is what your children are doing with him, after their excursion in the woods."

At first, everyone became willing to believe the idea...until they found one glaring and fundamental flaw in it. "Even if what you say is true, my daughter would've brought her friend to the Fenton Works building" Mr. Manson stated, "but that place has been quiet for hours!" This came as quite a surprise to the City Hall staff, to say the least.

But they still preferred to give their mayor the benefit of the doubt and decided to call the Fentons' number. Thankfully, Tucker had their number listed on the auto-dial selection and pressed the button. The line rang over and over for several moments until, at last; the answering machine picked up.

_"Hello and thank you for contacting Fenton Works (Trademark)" _the message said, _"if you are calling to report a ghost attack; please, state your name and the location of said attack now. If you're calling from the school...speak with my wife and if you're one of my children's friends calling...try their cellphones, next time. Thank you and good day."_ After the rather...long-winded message came to an end, there was a beeping sound; which signaled for the secretary to hang up. "No one's there...what's going on here" cried a student named Paulina, "what has become of my precious Danny Phantom?!"

As if Fate somehow, heard her cries; a fierce crackling sound echoed loudly from above. Startled, everyone turned their attention away from City Hall and gazed up to the skies. There, they could see several tears appearing in the sky.

"_THROUGH THE LOOKING GLASS, _what is happening up there" cried a teacher named Mr. Lancer, "where did all those...things come from?!" Feeling equally startled by this, the townspeople turned to the City Hall staff for answers...only to find they had none. "This is just perfect" grumbled Paulina's father, "the _one _time this town actually calls to the ghost kid directly for help...and he's nowhere to be found!"

Just as everyone started to lose hope, some kids gazed up at the tears and gasped softly. "Danny's not gone, everybody" a little girl said excitedly while pointing to the sky, "he's right up there...see?" At first, the crowd of teens and adults were ready to dismiss the child's words; believing she was trying to distract them.

But when they looked up at the tears, their jaws fell to the floor and their eyes almost popped from their heads. Though his image appeared only for a few brief seconds, everyone could clearly see Danny inside the strange tears. "What the...where on Earth has he been" questioned Mr. Foley, "and when did he have time for a costume change?"

Alas, no one was able to offer up any kind of explanation; they were too distracted by Danny's change in wardrobe, the odd tears in the sky and most importantly...the group of strangers standing beside him. "Okay...I've seen a lot of strange things happen in this town, over the years" murmured the secretary, "but _this..._this is just too bizarre to describe."

(Line Break)

On another Earth, in another part of the Multiverse; the townspeople of Beach City also caught sight of these odd tears in the sky. Alas, neither the humans nor the Gemfolk who lived alongside them understood what was happening. But one thing was certain; whatever it was, Steven and his compatriots may have certainly been in the thick of it.

Among the concerned Gem citizens was Spinel; who, after seeing the gems on the fusion being's chest and stomach, began to fear the worst. "Steven, my Diamonds...my friends; be careful" she muttered fearfully to herself, "whatever's going on...please, come home safe." This same phenomenon began to occur in every one of our champions respective worlds.

Minute by minute, the very fabric of reality was slowly being torn asunder and no one (aside from our champions) understood the reason. However, this did not stop some from coming to their own conclusions (however absurd they were.) In what looked like a naval headquarters in the Straw Hats' world, for example; one of its commanding officers (a fleet admiral named Sakazuki Akainu) glowered viciously up at the tears in the sky.

"I just _know_ Straw Hat and his friends are behind this, somehow" Akainu grumbled, "and we best put a stop to this before anyone gets hurt!" With that, he immediately ordered his fellow marines to arm themselves and head for their ships. "One way or another, we will stop the pirate scum...for good" Akainu growled, "and then, we will put Roger's precious One Piece treasure to better use for the world!"

The troops saluted their leader obediently, armed themselves with their weapons and hurried off to their ships; ready to go into battle. But not everyone appeared quite so eager for bloodshed (or as Akainu would call it, "administering Absolute Justice.") One of these chaps, a fellow admiral known as Kizaru, adjusted his sunglasses slightly and approached Akainu from behind.

"Don't you think you're bein' a little to hasty here, Akainu" he asked coolly, "Straw Hat may be powerful...but whatever's happening in the skies is far beyond the abilities of him or _any _member of his crew." Despite however logical Kizaru's words were, Akainu wouldn't hear of it; he was determined to destroy the "Straw Hat scourge" once and for all. "Ready my ship and make sure to have plenty of Sea Stone Chains stored inside of it" he ordered while walking off to the docking bay, "we sail immediately to the source of these...strange tears!"

As he watched Akainu marched his way over to his ship, Kizaru found himself...at a bit of a crossroads. _"I mean...I_ know _Sakazuki is in charge, that_ _Straw Hat and his friends are pirates and we have to uphold the law"_ he thought with concern, _"but we don't have the slightest damn clue as to what's going on!"_ Rather than decide on joining his colleague, Kizaru retreated to the barracks and called for an emergency meeting.

Meanwhile, at the docks; Akainu's ship was already out to sea, fully loaded and ready for battle. "You escaped me once before, Straw Hat" he growled under his breath, "but _this_ time, I'll make sure to send you to Hell where you belong, right beside your brother!"

(Line Break)

With every passing moment, the tear between realities began to show itself all across the Multiverse; on Earth _and_ the worlds beyond. Soon; all of Shuggazoom's allied planets, Draconis and even the Gem Homeworld noticed these tears in the sky. At the same time, they also caught sight of their heroes' new forms but no one understood _why_ all this was happening.

Meanwhile, back in Overon; the new Gem fusion had now become fully accustomed to its strange new form. However, it still couldn't help but feel in awe of itself. "What the...What happened to me...I mean, us" the being said in confusion, "what's going on here?"

Upon hearing itself speak, the fusion clamped its hands over its mouth in shock; unsure if it should feel afraid or amazed by what was happening. As the fusion tried to speak again, it couldn't help but feel slightly put off by their strange voice; one that sounded like both the Diamonds _and_ Steven speaking in unison. The moment this idea came into mind, realization suddenly struck the being like a blow to the head.

"We...We fused, we _all_ fused with Steven" the being said in a sort of amazed tone, "I cannot believe it!" Upon hearing this statement, many of the Crystal Gems felt equally awestruck by this development. True; Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and even Connie and Greg all fused with Steven once before...but they never imagined he would fuse with the Diamonds.

"She...She's beautiful" Rhodonite said in awe, "but what sort of fusion is she?" As if sensing her inquiry, the fusion smiled down upon the onlookers and raised her hands to the sky; as if calling for everyone's attention. "Separately; we are known as White Diamond, Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond and Steven Universe, Son of Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz" the being said in its mixed voices, "but together, you may call us...Paragon!"

For a moment or two, everyone fell silent; it was as if the fusion's name alone was able to bring others to a standstill. But then, Big Mom laughed mockingly and proclaimed herself to be the only one who deserved to be called "big momma." "Mamamama! You think _this_ frightens me" questioned Big Mom, "I've taken down giants before...and I will do it again!"

With that vow and with her weapon in hand, she charged towards Paragon and made a great leap; determined to vanquish her. But before she could get even two feet up into the air, Big Mom was suddenly slammed into the ground by one of Paragon's massive fists. When the fusion drew back her hand, it left behind a crater so deep that folk could barely see any sign of Big Mom inside.

Meanwhile, both Blackbeard and Kaido were at a loss for words after what they had just witnessed. "That...That's impossible" the Beast Pirates leader bellowed, "no one could strike down someone like Charlotte Linlin so..." Before he had a chance to finish; a red and black fist suddenly slammed into his chest, which sent him flying through the arena wall.

After the attack, the fist retracted back to Luffy; who had a look of pure fury upon his face. When the dust settled, all eyes turned back towards the heroes; who were in the midst of stretching out their bodies slightly. "What the hell's going on here" Blackbeard roared, "when did you get so strong, boy?"

This same inquiry was presented by the other invaders with some feeling rather nervous, after the swift defeats of both Big Mom _and _Kaido. But much to their annoyance, the champions only said one thing; "that's for _us _to know...and for _you_ to find out." "And find out we shall, fools" Skeleton King hissed in annoyance, "DESTROY THEM, MY MINIONS!"

The creatures roared loudly in obedience, drew out their weapons and charged towards the champions. Naturally, the sheer size of their numbers left everyone feeling quite nervous and they desperately tried to urge their champions into moving away...but the lads ignored them. _"Listen, everyone; I have an idea"_ Danny said to the others telepathically_, "Gar's strategy may have failed against our doubles...but what about our _enemies?_"_

The other four lads and Paragon considered the idea, for a moment or two. Then, after each of them took note on each of their enemies strengths and faults; they nodded in agreement. "Good idea, Danny" Chiro said with a few monkey hoots thrown in, "so...who gets to fight whom?"

As an immediate response, Beast Boy suggested that each of _them _should choose who among them would be the "most fun" to fight. "I like the sound of that idea" Paragon said in Steven's tone of voice, "let's go for it!" With that, they each called out "BREAK" in unison and charged straight for the oncoming horde of invaders; much to the confusion of those within the stands.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING" Nami roared in fearful anger, "YOU CAN'T JUST RUN INTO A FIGHT WITHOUT A..." Before she had a chance to finish, the champions suddenly split up; just as the enemy came within range. First, Danny took his place before the Skeleton King; who didn't quite feel all that intimidated by his presence.

"Do you expect me to fear you, boy" the creature chuckled, "if the Hyperforce, all their allies and even those giants couldn't withstand my power; what makes _you_ think you will do any better?" Without saying a word; Danny smiled confidently, snapped his fingers and summoned over two-dozen ghostly clones of himself in an instant. This sight came as a shock for not only Skeleton King but also the other invaders, the people within the stands and all those watching them from across the Multiverse.

"Whoa! Since...Since when was he able to make _that_ many clones" Dani asked in surprised shock, "what's happened to him?" Truthfully, this exact question was on everyone else's minds as well. But for some (specifically the ladies,) it didn't quite matter; they were still rather impressive, in the end.

Meanwhile, back in the battle; Skeleton King, though mildly impressed by Danny's duplication abilities, remained undeterred. "Formless, strike down this freak of nature" he ordered, "perhaps, we can use what remains of him to strengthen our forces." The Formless Minions saluted obediently and resumed their charge.

As they charged, everyone fearfully urged for Danny to defend himself...but he did not move even the slightest inch. Instead, he waited for the creatures to draw close to him at just the right moment. When they did, Danny's clone forces looked to the crowd and exclaimed "COVER YOUR EARS, EVERYONE!"

While confused by this request, at first; everyone still did as they were told and clasped their hands tightly 'round their collective ears. Then, just as the Formless was within an arm's reach of him; Danny and his clones took in a deep breath, opened their mouths and screamed. As a result, the Formless were suddenly assaulted by a powerful barrage of sonic blasts (which Danny called the Ghostly Wail;) one that seemed to reduce their numbers from hundreds to a paltry two-dozen in an instant.

To say that both Skeleton King _and _Mandarin were alarmed by this outcome would be a gross understatement. "HA! From all the stories I've heard about you, dude; I thought your minions would've put up a decent fight" Danny chuckled mockingly, "but in the end, it felt like I was fighting a bunch of Play-Doh figures." Though neither of them fully understood his semi-harsh jabs, it was his tone that truly vexed Skeleton King and Mandarin the most.

"I do not know who or _what_ you are, boy" the orange monkey hissed, "but no hairless monkey can get the better of my master!" No sooner had Mandarin said this; Beast Boy, who was prepping to do battle with Wyrd Paynn, turned towards him and said "DUDE! Mind you're language, some of my best pals are hairless monkeys!" Upon hearing his words, the people of Overon suddenly burst out into a light cacophony of laughter; as if he made a jest.

Surprisingly enough, even the Titans (both inside the arena _and_ back in Jump City) also started to laugh. "W-Well, what do ya know" Cyborg murmured between chuckles, "BB actually made a decently funny joke." As everyone chatted amongst themselves in agreement, Wyrd readied his dragon and charged straight for Beast Boy.

Surprisingly, the lad in question was undaunted by the beast's approach. Instead, he simply stood in place; yawning loudly as if he were becoming bored. "You expect me to be afraid of your little pet, dude" he groaned, "I've seen scarier stuff in my fridge after Starfire cooks for us!" Upon hearing this statement, the young lady in question giggled loudly; as if he had told another jest.

But then, when she realized that it was directed at _her;_ she gave him a firm stare and crossed her arms. Though he could somehow, sense this look from her; for the moment, Beast Boy chose to focus on his opponent. Finally, when the dragon drew in so closely that he could smell the odor of its breath; Beast Boy leapt into action.

In the blink of an eye, he suddenly changed into a form none of the Titans had seen in years. It was large beastly creature covered in thick green fur; it had strong hind legs, a broad chest, a flowing mane of green hair and a muzzle that seemed to be a mix between a wolf and...some other form of creature no one could describe. Though the beastie was something entirely new to everyone else; the Titans, meanwhile knew this creature all too well.

Once changed; Garfield, now in the form of the Werebeast (as the Titans called it,) made a great leap and slammed his fist beneath Abandonn's lower jaw in a powerful uppercut. Though the blow didn't instantly slay the beast, it was still powerful enough to send it flying five feet up into the air. At the same time; Wyrd had lost his balance in the saddle due to the blow and as a result, he fell unceremoniously into the dirt.

Once his blow was delivered, Garfield shifted back into his human form and shook his head in disappointment. "C'mon, Grandpa; is that all you've got" he called out in a playful manner, "or are ya too chicken to fight me?" To drive his point home, the lad assumed the form of a rooster and clucked softly while pecking at the ground.

While Wyrd growled in frustration at this display, everyone else simply found it amusing; especially Raven. "I don't know what happened to the boys back in the mindscape" she murmured, "but whatever it was...somehow, it actually made Beast Boy's jokes funny." Back at the battle, Garfield was still busily pecking at the sand; which made Wyrd become even more frustrated.

With a soft growl, he looked over his shoulder and saw that Abandonn had managed to get back on his feet...albeit barely. But regardless, this meant that he could now use his abilities against Garfield. With all the concentration he could muster, Wyrd began to channel the black draconium energies within himself and his dragon.

"Oh, no; Mr, Paynn's gonna use that...Mag-Claw technique thing again" Cain whimpered, "RUN, KID; RUN!" As if on cue, many others began calling out to Garfield as well; fearfully urging him to move away from the blast. But much to their surprise, he simply remained where he stood; as if waiting for it to happen.

"Garfield, I swear to the Monks of Azar" Raven muttered in frustration and terror, "if you die here...I'm never talking to you again!" Beast Boy only smiled, when this statement reached his ears. Then, at that moment; the energy blast suddenly struck the ground where he stood and created a powerful explosion.

When the sand and dust cleared, the other champions remained standing...but there was little sign of Garfield anywhere. For a moment, everyone began to fear the worst and presumed he had perished in the blast. Then, several elf children spotted something heading straight for Paynn.

Though it was difficult to see it at first, due to the sunlight; as the thing drew closer, everyone could see that it was a hawk...a _green_ hawk. Everyone then watched as this bird proceeded to suddenly dive at Wyrd's head and slash its claws violently against his faceplate. But despite his fiercest efforts, Garfield's assault did little next to nothing to damage it; which Wyrd was so eager to remind him of.

"I wasn't trying to_ hurt _you, old man" Beast Boy chuckled in his hawk form, "I just needed to distract you for a bit...NOW, DANNY!" With that signal, one of Danny's ghost clones unleashed a powerful cross-beam of ectoplasmic energy. This beam struck the side of Wyrd's dragon, causing it to skid speedily across the arena floor and ram through Blackbeard's crew.

As a result of this, many pirates were either scattered about or found themselves trapped underneath Abandonn's massive form. With their lot momentarily dealt with; only Slade, Skeleton King and Wyrd remained standing. "Hmm...it seems that our opponents have rather interesting abilities" Slade murmured, "best keep on your toes, gentlemen."

The latter two fiends only scoffed at his warning and simply urged _him _to be the cautious one, instead. Not wishing to stand about for much longer, Slade rushed into battle; making an immediate beeline for Beast Boy. But then, just like with Kaido, a red and black fist suddenly struck Slade in his side and sent him flying into the stands.

As he tried to recover from the blow, Starfire blasted his chest with her eye beams; leaving him mildly hurt. "This spot's filled to capacity, Slade" Robin growled, "STEP OFF!" With that simple statement, the Boy Wonder gave a hard swing with his staff and sent Slade flying back down into the arena; landing face first into the sand.

"Thanks for the assist, guys" Beast Boy called out to the stands with a salute, "but I think we can handle the rest from here." After giving the signal, Artha blasted Slade with _his _version of the Mag-Claw technique; unleashing volley after volley of Gold Draconium energy orbs. Instinctively, Slade did his absolute best to dodge the oncoming projectiles; hoping that Artha would eventually tire out overtime.

But much to both his shock and dismay, not only did the blasts keep coming at him at a much faster rate; it didn't look as though Artha _or _Beau was losing momentum. In the end, it was _Slade _who suddenly felt his strength draining and his momentum slowing down instead. Upon taking notice of this, Danny signaled out for Artha to finish Slade off.

After giving a quick nod, the young dragon racer in question commanded Beau to help him Mag Jump into the air. He agreed and with a mighty roar, Beau sent Artha flying upward. While there, he channeled all the draconium energy he could muster and sent it flying towards Slade in a powerful blast.

While certainly not large enough to cause any massive structural damage, all those within the stands still retreated to the higher seats for safety. There, they watched in shock and awe as the energy orb struck Slade squarely in his torso. As a result of this; his body, which was already aching from his earlier evasive maneuvers, was sent flying out the back entrance of the arena.

He skidded and tumbled along the path for a few moments, until he came to a full stop about ten miles down. Along the way, everyone swore they saw bits and pieces of his mask scattering in the wind like broken bits of pottery. With _him _now dealt with, it looked as though only Skelton King and Wyrd Paynn were left standing.

But then, without warning; a loud roar suddenly echoed and Abandonn was then blasted into the air by a powerful burst of dark energy. It didn't take long for everyone to realize what (or rather, _who_) the cause of it was. Once he was free of Abandonn's massive weight, Blackbeard growled angrily at the heroes before him.

But when he saw the state of most of his crew, his rage grew even higher. "Why you little brats" Blackbeard roared in frustration, "I won't let you get the best of me _that _easily!" With that statement, he began to summon up one of his strongest attacks; the Black Hole.

Within seconds, a dark energy began to course through Blackbeard's hands. This same energy slowly moved through the rest of his form until every inch of him was coated in a black aura. Finally, when he had harnessed just the right amount of his power; Blackbeard slammed his hands down upon the arena floor.

Upon doing so, the black energy began to swiftly spread forward until every inch of the battlefield was in shadow. Then, with a cruel smile on his face; Blackbeard muttered two simple words..."Black Hole." Mere seconds after he said this, the black substance suddenly started to move and everyone could also see the lads sinking down slightly

Naturally, this left everyone feeling quite afraid and they demanded to know what was going on. "It's all part of Teach's powers, I'm afraid" Gabriel said fearfully, "thanks to the Dark-Dark Fruit, he can summon what you humans call a black hole and suck anyone or anything within reach of that substance down into it." As expected, there were many scientific-minded folk who felt confused by this revelation.

"That...That shouldn't be possible, no matter how strong an individual is" Gibson said in alarm, "black hole energy is highly unstable and capable of destroying the entire universe!" Upon hearing this; King Thaylog explained that in the case of one Marshal D. Teach (Blackbeard's true moniker,) he controlled an entirely different form of such energy.

"With all due respect, Your Highness...YOU AREN'T MAKING SENSE" Peridot exclaimed, "how else could this human possibly...wait, is he...Oh!" Before the wee Gem maid could finish her sentence, realization suddenly swept over her like a gust of wind. As if sensing this; Thaylog gave a nod and said that much like with the earthquake that occurred earlier, the "black hole" forming on the arena floor was something shaped by one of one of Blackbeard's devil fruit powers.

"Well, whatever's going on; we've got to do something and quick" Maddie screamed, "I refuse to just sit by and let my baby get sucked down into...Lord only knows where!" While still trying to not come across as disrespectful, Otto looked down at the arena and claimed that the boys didn't appear that worried about their situation as they were. "I mean...look at them" he exclaimed, "Danny's not even the least bit scared, Gar's airborne, Luffy's literally bouncing off the walls and...whatever the giant lady is called, she probably won't fit in the hole."

Upon taking a glance over at Paragon, they noticed that while the fusion _was_ sinking (albeit more slowly;) its legs alone were much too big to go through the black hole. Furthermore, because of Paragon's height; it would take ages for her to sink through (depending on how long the fusion would last.) As for the others, the situation was just as Otto described.

Danny was hovering over the blackness slightly, Luffy was indeed bouncing about the walls of the arena like a ball, Artha and Beau had taken higher ground up in the stands and Garfield was not only airborne, he also held Chiro up by his newly formed tail with his claws. When he finally caught sight of all this, Blackbeard became infuriated and ordered his men to open fire.

But before any member of the crew had the chance to draw out their guns, Danny's ghost doubles appeared and gave them all a scare with his fiercest growl. Along with said growl, he also willed his eyes to glow a bright green and summoned a sliver of ecto energy into his hands; making them glow slightly. This sight proved to be so terrifying that Blackbeard's men threw down their weapons and immediately fled from the arena; all while screaming like frightened children.

"Why those spineless little...nevermind, I'll deal with _them_ later" Blackbeard growled, "for now...it's time to send you freaks back to Hell where you belong!" With that, he intensified the power of his Dark-Dark Fruit energy; which gave the black hole he created a much stronger pull. Yet in spite of this, it did little to affect the other champions or Paragon's form.

"This little man is boring me" the fusion yawned Yellow's tone of voice, "I think it's time we put an end to this." Not long after she said this, all four of Paragon's gemstones started to glow brightly; which led everyone to wonder what, exactly they were planning to do. Then, the fusion touched each of its hands upon their stones and instantly summoned several weapons from them.

The first and most recognizable one was Steven/Rose's shield. However, the Crystal Gems and their allies quickly noticed that it had been given a new design. Originally, it bore the spiral design shaped by a collection of thorny vines and had a symbol at the center that was shaped like a rose.

But now, it showed of the symbol of a large star; each point bearing a different color of the rainbow. Many had unique interpretations on why the shield's emblem had been changed. The most unanimous one was that it represented finally Steven becoming his own Crystal Gem champion, after so many years of being in his mother's shadow.

To do this, Steven chose his iconic star to be his symbol; considering how important it became to him and the team over the years. As for the colors of each point; some, like Connie and Greg, believed it was Steven's way of showing that each member of the Crystal Gems was important; just like the points of a star. In any case, it was still an astonishing sight.

As for the other Diamonds' weapons, each of them ranged between elegant...to deadly. White's own for example, was a scepter; which seemed appropriate due to her former status as the head of the Diamond Authority. Yellow's was a majestic yet intimidating looking saber, resembling the kind wielded by soldiers of the 16th Century (in both Garfield and Danny's respective universes.)

Lastly, there was Blue's weapon; which took on the form of a large scythe with a long and pristine crystal blade. Unarmed, the mere sight of Paragon was intimidating on its own. But with all four sets of weapons now in hand, everyone instantly knew that the invaders were utterly outmatched.

But in spite of these circumstances, Blackbeard still remained defiant and vowed to bring Paragon down; one way or another. "Let's see how you if you can withstand _this_" he shouted, "_KUROUZU!_" Soon after he said this, several black arms appeared from the hole he created and they suddenly lashed out towards Paragon like a pack of vipers; intent on bringing the fusion to its knees (quite literally.)

But before the arms could so much as reach for one of their legs, Paragon swiped her blades down and split them asunder in an instant. At the same time, the power of the light from Steven's gem had given both weapons a sort of light-pink aura. Thus, when Blue swung her scythe and Yellow did her saber; it destroyed the black hole around them along with the _Kurouzu_ attack.

Blackbeard stared aghast at what the being had done and questioned how _anyone_ could withstand his power. "Your abilities may hinder people from _your _world, foolish man" Paragon exclaimed in her multiple voices, "but they are small compared to those of us Diamonds...observe." To prove their point further, Paragon drew back one of her hands (one that held the star shield,) willed it to shrink down to a much smaller size and threw it.

Once launched; it then proceeded to ricochet off the heads of several members of Big Mom, Blackbeard _and_ Kaido's crews. This came on so quickly and painfully; as a result, these men and women were all knocked out in an instant. "Thanks for the assist, Paragon" Luffy said with a light smile, "but leave Beardie alone...he's _mine!_"

Upon hearing his words, all members of Blackbeard's crew who were still standing suddenly felt an icy chill up their spines and were prepared to flee. But then, the sounds of a gun firing echoed loudly and one of these retreating crewmates suddenly fell over dead. After they saw their comrade fall, the remaining crew members looked up nervously and saw Blackbeard glaring at them from afar; the barrel of his pistol still steaming from the shot he fired.

"Does anyone else wish to run away" he asked coldly, "no...well, then; GET YOUR ASSES BACK OVER HERE AND FIGHT, IF YOU WANT TO STAY ALIVE!" For a moment or two, the crew did not know how to respond; as much as they feared the champions' might...they feared Blackbeard's temper even more. So, in the end; they reluctantly took weapons in hand and charged back into battle.

Paragon was utterly disgusted by this display, not just for the fact that people were being forced into a fight but because their leader was willing to go as far as kill any who dared to retreat. But just as they were prepared to duel the oncoming group of pirates, the ground beneath their feet suddenly became a sheet of ice; which led to them falling over themselves several times over.

"What the...HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN" exclaimed Jesus Burgess, "show yourself, if you're not a coward!" Several others also demanded to know who interfered in the attack, both among the invaders' and the heroes' side as well. In response to this, a soft voice suddenly chuckled and said "so sorry for interrupting...but the battle was going on much too long."

All eyes turned to the back of Blackbeard's group and soon, they spotted a man making his way to the front of the crew. "What the...Aokiji" Robin exclaimed, "what is _he_ doing here...and with Blackbeard no less?" Understandably so, those around her began to give Robin rather confused stares and asked how she knew about the stranger.

"Long story short, Aokiji...or Kuzan, as he is also known, was one of the Marines' strongest admirals" Sanji explained, "but for some reason, he quit...I just never suspected he defected over to the side of piracy, afterwards." Robin also expressed her confusion towards the naval officer's sudden change of loyalties, while also keeping a close eye upon Aokiji himself. "Technically speaking, my friends...he isn't really part of the crew at all" Gabriel suddenly interjected, "in truth, he's been acting as what you would call a 'double agent' the entire time."

This revelation came as a surprise to not only the Straw Hats but the Blackbeard Pirates as well...saves for one. With a fierce glare in his eyes; a man called Shiryu, one of Blackbeard's captains, drew out his sword and pointed it threateningly towards Aokiji. "I always knew you were a Navy rat from the start" he growled, "now, I'll have free reign to kill you!"

With that said, Shiryu held his blade high and charged forward; intent on killing Aokiji where he stood. But then, Beast Boy gave Chiro a quick toss by his tail and sent him flying towards the fiend. Upon landing; the young human/monkey hybrid then proceeded to claw at, gnaw and bite into Shiryu's face.

As the former prison executioner tried to get Chiro off of him, he became distracted enough for several centaur guards to immediately apprehend him. These same guards proceeded to put the rest of Blackbeard's captains and crew in chains as well. "Make certain you use the enchanted cuffs, everyone" King Zaid ordered, "don't let _any_ of this pirate scum get the best of you...no offense meant, Master Luffy."

With a hearty chuckle in his throat, the Straw Hat captain saluted him; a sign of assurance that he took no offense to the centaur king's words. "Now...only two baddies remain" he said while cracking his knuckles and neck slightly, "which one should it be, the bone bag...or the ugly old man?" Mere seconds after Luffy said this, he was suddenly tackled to the ground by a small dragon with black and purple scales.

These same beasties soon surrounded the other champions (save for Paragon) and growled fiercely. Soon after that, Armeggeddon slowly approached while clicking his tongue in disappointment. "Foolish children" he murmured, "you may have bested a low-level warrior like Master Paynn...but let us see how you fare against the likes of me!"

With that statement, he willed some of Skeleton King's Formless Minions to take their seats upon each of his dragons and they did. Once they had each mounted up, Armeggeddon reached into his armor and withdrew a collection of odd-looking items. While this did not appear too much of a concern to the other champions; for Artha and his fellow Dragon Racers, on the other hand...they were utterly shocked.

"The Black Draconium Bone-Marks...the ones belonging to the League of Eight" Moordryd gasped in alarm, "you...y-you found them, how?" Armeggeddon glared fiercely at his former pupil and revealed that he sought out to find them on his own, after his betrayal. "It took me weeks upon months to find them" he hissed with glee, "and now that I have them in my possession...the League of Eight shall RISE AGAIN!"

With that proclamation, Armeggeddon placed a bone-mark upon each of the eight dragons and a startling transformation began to occur. Soon, Black Draconium energy started to course violently through not only the dragons...but the Formless Minions as well. Within seconds, the minions were dressed in suits of Black Draconium armor and their eyes showed off the same red glow in Armeggeddon's own.

Once the transformation was complete, both dragons and their new riders roared loudly; as if to tell the champions they were now ready to fight. Upon seeing his minions be transformed by someone else's power, Skeleton King became infuriated with Armeggeddon and demanded that he change them back. "You should thank me, creature" Armeggeddon said bluntly, "with _both_ of our powers coursing through your creatures, these fools will certainly submit to us."

While still feeling a touch apprehensive, Skeleton King decided to give his momentary ally the benefit of the doubt...for now. "Formless, charge" he shouted loudly, "use your newly gained mounts and powers to crush our enemies!" The Formless nodded slightly and with weapons held high, they charged towards the champions at full speed.

Everyone watched in fearful anticipation, as the dragons drew closer; wondering what the champions might do. Then, when the Formless came in close enough; Danny gave the signal to Artha. After giving out a mighty roar, Beau unleashed a jolt of pure Gold Draconium energy down towards the black dragons.

Like a bolt of lightning from the heavens, the jolt struck hard at the ground; scattering the eight dragons hither and yon. One by one, the League of Eight fell to Artha's power...but they were far from vanquished. As each dragon tried to get back onto its feet, Armeggeddon's warrior reserve began to chip away slightly; revealing a rather frustrated and desperate man.

"Rise, my warriors; RISE" he shouted impatiently, "I refuse to stand by and watch our empire crumble once again!" No sooner had he said all this, the other villains suddenly grew apprehensive; Skeleton King in particular. "I beg your pardon, human" he hissed in irritation, "the beasts may belong to you...but those that ride them are _my_ minions and it is I _alone_ who commands them!"

Upon hearing the Skeleton King's rant, Wyrd chuckled spitefully and addressed his minions as nothing more than collections of living bone and tar. "Oh...and do you presume that _you _are fairing better than _we_ are, Paynn" Armeggeddon retorted, "as I recall, your dragon was bested earlier by the green child and the ghostly half-breed!" No sooner had he said this, both dragon riders were prepared to go into a rather vicious argument...until Beast Boy called for their attention.

"Even without Dan's help; fighting your pet wouldn't have been _that _hard of a challenge, Gramps" he mocked smugly, "I wouldn't even call that thing a real dragon." Before anyone could say a word, Garfield's eyes suddenly flashed white and his muscles began to tense up. Then, he hunched himself over slightly and everyone could suddenly hear the sounds of bones cracking.

This went on for almost a minute and a half until, at last; everyone saw Garfield undergoing a startling transformation. Soon; a pair of wings suddenly sprouted out of his back, a tail slipped out from the back of his pants, his fingernails slowly changed into claws and two rows of sharp teeth began to form within his mouth. At the same time, everyone could see Garfield growing much larger than before; until he stood up to Paragon's left knee (in terms of height.)

Once the change was completed, everyone stared out into the arena in astonishment. No longer did they see the familiar changeling standing before them. Instead, they saw a magnificent green-scaled dragon. It had a long mane of green hair, its wings stretched out slightly, covering one section of the stands in its shadow and they could see two large horns atop of its head.

But while this new "animal" form was something entirely new to everyone, especially the Titans; there was one thing that remained recognizable...the beast's eyes. "G-G-Garfield...is that really you" Raven murmured in both shock and awe, "please, tell me it's you in there." After a moment or two of waiting, Garfield turned his dragon head slowly towards his team...and gave them a rather familiar grin; which filled them with great joy.

Meanwhile, the dragon rider in question did his best to not appear intimidated by his opponent. "It doesn't matter what form you take, child" he hissed bitterly, "I will still defeat you...and all those in this wretched place!" With that, he charged up his energy for another Mag-Claw attack and fired a bolt of Black Draconium at Garfield.

While it _did _manage to hit him at the base of his neck, Garfield dismissed it as nothing more than an itch. After scratching away said "itch," he glared viciously down at Wyrd; as if to tell him "now, it's _my _turn." After that, he took in a deep inhale and unleashed a powerful blast of fire from his maw towards Wyrd and his dragon.

While the former chose to leap away from the oncoming flames, he could not save his dragon in time. Thus, he watched as the fire envelop around Abandonn; causing him to roar out in pain. While the attack proved successful, Garfield couldn't help but feel pity towards his opponent.

Thus, almost ten seconds later; he ceased his attack and bowed his dragon head in apology towards the fallen dragon. Seconds later, Garfield sent a vicious glare towards Wyrd and proceeded to go after _him_ next. "You may have bested my dragon, child" he exclaimed, "but I _refuse_ to surrender to the likes of you!"

With that statement, Wyrd Paynn made a desperate attempt to flee...but he soon found himself caught within one of Paragon's massive hands. "You're not going anywhere, Mr. Paynn" the fusion said in Steven's tone of voice, "it's time you faced justice for your crimes." After the fusion said all this, Paragon took hold of one of Wyrd's legs and presented him to King Zaid; who then proceeded to place a set of cuffs upon him.

After that, Paragon unceremoniously dropped Wyrd into the royal skybox; where three guards awaited to apprehend him. "And now, all that's left is to deal with the so-called kings" the fusion said in White's tone of voice, "this shouldn't be too difficult." While he shared in the being's confidence, Danny encouraged everyone to underestimate the other invaders; believing that _they_ might prove to be tougher than the rest.

Meanwhile, Armeggeddon was desperately trying to get his dragons back onto their feet once again. "I refuse to let our forces be bested by the Dragon Booster a second time" he roared impatiently, "get back out there and destroy him now!" In spite of the fatigue that racked their bodies, the League of Eight knew better than to deny their master's wishes; even when his mind appeared on the brink of madness.

Thus, with all the strength they could muster; all eight dragons charged back into the fray. "I'll give these critters credit, they sure don't go down that easily" Luffy chuckled while still bouncing, "but I'm getting kinda bored with this fight, so..." As the dragons drew in closer, Luffy closed his eyes and began to position his body in a certain way; which seemed to confuse his crew a little.

But at the same time, Gabriel and his family seemed to instantly know what was about to happen and they suddenly urged the High Mystics to put up a shield spell around the stands immediately. "Already taken care of, Your Highnesses" Serafina assured, "I only hope it will be enough to protect us." Upon hearing the conversation, several people began to ask _what_ they needed protection from. "To put it simply...my captain's abilities aren't limited to _just _those of his Gum-Gum powers" Robin explained, "he also possesses something else, something known in back in _our_ world as Haki."

Upon hearing the term, everyone proceeded to ask when Luffy took up any form of sport; let alone hockey. "Not 'hockey,' Haki" Thaylog interjected, "it is a term used to describe the spiritual energies of all living things in Master Luffy's world...think of it as something similar to _chi_." With this explanation, Antauri asked what Haki had to do with the battle at hand.

"Watch my captain very closely, my silver friend" Nico Robin said with a light giggle, "you will get your answers _very_ soon." Though mildly confused by her request, Antauri still did the respectable thing and looked back at the battle below. There, he saw the League of Eight dragons nearing closer and closer to Luffy.

Then, when Luffy finally opened his eyes; everyone could see his pupils giving off a strong red glow. At the same time, the entire arena was suddenly enveloped by a blue aura of some kind. But perhaps, the strangest thing of all was what happened next to the League of Eight.

Just as they were inches away from touching Luffy with their teeth and claws, the dragons' eyes suddenly turned white and they fell hard to the ground; one by one. "What the...Did you guys see that" Valerie exclaimed, "Luffy just...I dunno, _glared_ at those dragons and then, they all fell over dead!" Upon hearing her words, Robin assured the teen that the League of Eight wasn't quite dead.

"If _Luffy-kun_ used his Conqueror's Haki at full strength, however; that might've been the case" she stated, "but it seems that he has developed a great deal of control over it." Though no one fully understood what Robin was talking about, one thing was certain; even without his Devil Fruit abilities, Luffy still proved to be a mighty champion. Meanwhile, down in the arena; Armeggeddon did his best to stand firm in spite of his dragons' downfall.

But due to the power of Luffy's Conqueror's Haki, he soon felt the same sudden fatigue that his League of Eight suffered flow through his body. His muscles ached, his breathing had become shallow and his armor showed signs of severe damage. "It will take...more than that...to defeat _me,_ boy" he grunted painfully, "let's finish this!"

With that said, Armeggeddon used whatever strength he had left to make one final charge at the young heroes. But just as he was within arms reach of them; something large, ferocious...and pink suddenly tackled him from behind. All others cheered loudly in victory, as Lion ripped the left horn off of Armeggeddon's helmet with his teeth.

While the tackle wasn't quite that strong; due to the dragon rider's current physical state, it felt like a rather heavy blow and left him helpless. "No...This...T-This cannot be" he groaned in both confusion and anger, "I am the lord of the Ancient Black Draconium Empire...you're all just children and freaks of nature!" While still feeling hostile towards his so-so ally, Skeleton King _did _share in his frustration; proclaiming that the "children" should not be on equal ground to them.

"That's your problem; even after all this time, you _still _see us as kids" Artha said stoically, "but you know what...we don't care." No sooner had he said this, the other champions and Paragon (in Steven's tone of voice sounded off in agreement.) "Unlike you, some of our friends and some of the people we all know back home; we _like _being who we are" Luffy declared with a proud grin, "because we've accomplished all the things people like you never thought we could!"

After this; each of the champions listed all the feats they have accomplished before, during and even after the trials they've recently faced. Powers or no; they've saved countless lives, inspired hope in the downtrodden, achieved great victories and more presently, they've brought their greatest enemies to their knees. "So, yeah; we may be kids, goofballs, stable brats, rubber brains or...whatever else people like you call us" the boys said firmly in unison, "but more than that...we are champions of the Multiverse!"

With that, every one of them assaulted the remaining invaders with one final assault. Chiro, with a little assistance from Garfield, tore down the Formless legions. Danny imprisoned Armeggeddon's dragons into a sort of prison box made from his own power (which he revealed was a trick Box Ghost taught him.)

Luffy delivered a severe barrage of punches to Wyrd Paynn with the aide of his Gum-Gum Gatling. Artha and Beau used the power within them to purge Wyrd's influence from the mind of his dragon, Abandonn and lastly; Paragon used their combined power to perform a purging of their own. As the fusion placed all four sets of hands upon White's staff, the Skeleton King made one final attempt to save himself and flew up towards Paragon's head atop its wyvern.

"I am the Skeleton King, MASTER OF THE DEAD AND SCOURGE OF THE UNIVERSE" he shrieked defiantly, "I WILL NEVER BE DEFEATED BY YOU MORTAL..." Before he had the chance to finish his declaration; Paragon opened their eyes and soon, Skeleton King was blinded by a blinding flash of light. Once he was distracted, the fusion took aim and unleashed a multi-colored beam directly at the skeletal fiend.

As the auras of all four Diamonds pierced through him, Skeleton King bellowed out a scream of pain that was so loud; all of Overon and those beyond (thanks to the tears in reality) could probably hear it. This went on for what felt like an eternity and then...the light went dim. Afterwards, everyone could see a figure in a robe plummeting towards the arena floor.

But Paragon swiftly caught this figure safely in one of their massive hands. As the fusion placed the robed safely upon the ground, they suddenly gave a soft grunt; which signaled that their power was on the verge of being fully spent. "It looks like our time is almost up" Paragon said with a light chuckle, "but before we take our leave...let us use our power for one final gesture of goodwill."

With that; they slowly rose to their feet, looked about the destruction caused by Blackbeard's Quake-Quake powers and then, cast a glance into one of the tears (specifically the one leading to Beach City.) Then, after taking in a deep breath; she, once again took hold of White Diamond's staff and raised it high into the air.

"Much destruction has been wrought by the hands of invading forces, within _this_ world and in the realm of the Crystal Gems" Paragon proclaimed, "now...let all this desolation, this carnage, this destruction left behind by the carnage of war and aimless progress; let it all be reborn, once more and live...LET IT LIVE FOR ALL GOOD PEOPLES OF THE UNIVERSE!" With this decree, the last remnants of Paragon's power suddenly burst forth from their form and spread all around them. As a portion of this light began to travel across the farthest reaches of Steven's universe, a startling phenomenon began to occur.

Within moments, every planet that had been drained of their resources was instantly restored to their original states; Earth among them. At the same time, however; any and all dwellings where the Gemfolk made their homes remained in their place. However, they were still given new life and beauty as well; such as the Prime and Beta Kindergartens.

Amethyst and Peridot watched in awe as grass and new plant-life appeared in both locations. The rest of the Crystal Gems and their allies were just as awestruck by what was happening. "It...It's so beautiful" Connie murmured with tears in her eyes, "so many planets, so many worlds are being given new life...I hope it lasts."

Suddenly, the young lady's train of thought came to a sudden halt; as the ground beneath her feet suddenly started to quake. As everyone cast their gaze downwards, they could see all the cracks and broken land around them slowly return to normal. This was a welcomed sight for the centaurs of Zeru, who wasted no time singing Paragon's praises.

Once the last ounces of landscape were fixed; Paragon fell to her knees, let out a tired grunt and suddenly unfused in an instant. Now, all that remained were the three Diamonds and Steven; who all appeared quite exhausted. Not long after this, the other lads also succumbed to their own exhaustion and fell to the floor; one by one.

Without delay, everyone rushed over to see if everyone was alright. When they arrived, they saw each of the boys and the Diamonds were lying unconscious upon the sand. At the same time, they also noticed some new changes in not only Steven's look but each of the Diamonds as well.

Instead of her former look; Yellow now sported a rather dapper looking suit vest, a striped tie showing off dark and light yellow colors, bright yellow stockings and a pair of bejeweled high-heel shoes. Her gloves had shrunk down slightly, ending just below her wrists and while her hair remained unchanged, her stature appeared...much smaller than before.

Upon making several calculations, Peridot deduced that Yellow was now at Pink Diamonds height. "If this is true...could the same thing have happened to the others" Blue Pearl gasped softly, "where are Blue and White?" Upon spotting the forms of the aforementioned Diamonds, Blue Pearl followed the Crystal Gems over to her former leader's side.

When they saw her, she was surprised to see that not only was now at the near same height as Yellow but her form had become but her form had several key changes as well. Her hair was now long and flowing, her form was beautifully statuesque, her dress had changed from its original look to a sort of sequined strapless dress with a high thigh slit, which allowed her legs to be exposed at the side. Said dress had a low back, hugged at her hips and torso quite well, to Sanji's amorous eyes and with her hair now fully hanging behind her, it allowed for Blue's chest area to be partially exposed.

Blue also sported a pair of light-blue opera gloves, a pair of matching stiletto shoes for footwear, the front of her new dress showed off a sort of "sweetheart neckline;" showing off her gemstone and just the right amount of skin. But perhaps, Blue's most noticeable feature was her eyes. Almost immediately, everyone saw that her bags were no longer present.

Instead, they seemed to have inverted to just above her eyes; giving her a sort of heavy-lidded eyes, seductive shadow look with thick lashes. In conclusion, Blue Diamond's new form made her look even more like a goddess than she did before. Lastly, there was White's new form; which seemed relatively the same (in some ways.)

She still possessed the same hairstyle, her eyes were still a sparkling light-grey and her style of dress. However; the dress itself now bore a light shade of pink, White's cloak had a sort of tye-dye/rainbow design to it and everyone swore they spotted a pair of rose red or pink cheeks upon her face. To say that everyone was surprised by this, especially the Gemfolk, would be a gross understatement.

"They...They look so...beautiful" Yellow Pearl gasped with tears of joy in her eyes, "I mean, My Diamond has _always_ looked exquisite to me but...still." Before she had the chance to continue her statement, Bismuth politely shushed her while also gesturing at the Diamonds. "Let's back up a little, everybody" she instructed, "these three have been through a lot."

As everyone took a few steps back, they could hear the Diamonds grunting softly; which signaled that they were still alive (for a trio of Gems.) One by one; White, Yellow and Blue slowly opened their eyes and pushed themselves up from the dirt. Naturally, the trio's minds were quite cloudy and they barely recalled what happened to them mere moments ago.

"W-Wha...What happened" Blue murmured as she rubbed her head, "where is the...(gasp) OUR GEMS, WE WERE POOFED AND THEN STEVEN..." Instinctively; the moment this thought came into mind, she moved her hands about her chest area and hoped her gem was undamaged. The other two Diamonds did the same and were relieved to discover later that their stones were still in one piece.

Not long after that, they noticed each of their new forms and gasped softly in awe. But then, mere seconds later; each of them realized that someone was missing...Steven. "Where is he, did he fall somewhere...or did one of those fiends kill him" White asked worriedly, "if they did...by the stars, I WILL CRUSH THEM!"

Without delay, everyone searched about the arena floor for any sign of the lads. In time, both Lion and Beau managed to find them...but their physical state was rather alarming. Each of the lads' bodies showed several battle scars, which Connie deduced may have been from their earlier duel against their dark doppelgangers.

But aside from that, each of them appeared to be in one piece. Surprisingly, Danny and Garfield still retained their new uniform styles; whereas Chiro had slowly reverted back to human form, Luffy's "Bounce Man" appearance had disappeared and the golden aura around Artha had soon faded away. All that remained was Steven, who appeared to have had the most radical change out of all of them.

His body was now taller and much more muscular, like a fully formed Amethyst or Jasper. His hair had grown as long as Greg's own once was and still retained its original curly/poofy appearance. Lastly, instead of wearing his black t-shirt from earlier; it had now been turned blue and each point on his iconic star symbol was now a different color.

"What the...What the hell happened here" Zoro asked dumbfounded, "how did our friends change like that all of the sudden...and what was with the new clothes and haircuts?" Of course, this query was met with the same answer from many among the crowd; ask the boys for answers. Upon hearing this suggestion, Beau and Lion proceeded to nudge their snouts against their respective partners' heads three times over.

But after giving them a third nudge, neither Artha nor Steven moved the slightest inch. Without a moment's pause, everyone else made their way to the others and proceeded to nudge _them _as well. But just like with Danny and Steven, not one of them moved. "Oh, no...this isn't good, guys" Greg exclaimed worriedly, "you don't think they could be..."

Before he had the chance to finish his statement, Lion grunted fiercely at Mr. Universe; as if telling him not to say anything more. Of course, it didn't take long for everyone else to reach the same conclusion. At the same time, however; they desperately prayed that they were wrong.

But before they could think any further on that, a centaur guard suddenly arrived at the scene and immediately reported some news regarding the tears. "One of them has appeared not too far away from our harbor" she stated, "not long after that, my men and I spotted a legion of strange ships sailing out of it. While this news was indeed confusing to King Zaid and the other royals; at the same time, it came as a great inconvenience to the Straw Hat Pirates.

"Oh, for God's sake" groaned Zoro while drawing out his swords, "if it's another batch of villains, I'm gonna start chopping people's heads off!" Feeling equally frustrated by this sudden development, all other warriors who were able armed themselves accordingly and joined him in wanting to confront this sudden arrival of strangers.

"The Champions must be under observation, while we attend to this matter" Gabriel announced, "who here has expertise in medicine or healing practices?" Without delay; this call was immediately answered by Connie, Connor, Chopper, Cyborg, Gibson and Maddie. However, they swiftly realized a glaring flaw in the plan...a complete lack of medical tools.

"Don't worry, guys" Chopper assured with a warm smile, "I came prepared...could someone hand me my bag, please?" Almost immediately; Franky hurried up to the stands, obtained the aforementioned item and presented it to his comrade. Naturally, everyone was quite relieved to see how resourceful the wee reindeer was.

"Cute _and _resourceful, that's a wonderful combination" Maddie said sweetly while hugging Chopper's tiny form to her bosom, "I could just eat you up, you sweet little thing." While blushing from both the compliment _and _the embrace, Chopper laughed goofily and said something along the lines of "stop giving me compliments, you jerk." At first, everyone thought he was being rude...until Robin revealed that this was typical behavior for Chopper.

"Our little friend is a child and like any child, he is innocent and bashful" she explained, "thus, he returned every compliment with a sort of 'insult' to ensure he does not lose face in their presence." After taking these words to heart, Maddie thought it all made Chopper even cuter than he already was and kissed him lightly on his blue nose.

"Ahem! Forgive me for interrupting this charming scene, madam" Gibson interjected, "but we have some important business we must attend to." Upon hearing this reminder, Maddie and Chopper snapped out of their blissful stupor and immediately went to work. "You all go ahead and deal with whatever's coming our way next" Connor ordered, "we'll keep an eye on the boys here."

Not long after this, the Shadowmanes asked the High Mystics to do whatever they could to find a way to fix the tears in the veil. "We shall try, Your Highnesses" Edric stated, "but at the rate these tears keep appearing, it will take a great deal of magic to close them." With that revelation, both the Diamonds and Danny's ghost allies presented themselves and asked if they could lend a hand.

"However...my power may be able to mend these rips in reality to a certain degree" Yellow said in an uncertain tone, "I hope our combined efforts will be sufficient." Falcore smiled warmly at the Diamond maid, thanked her and her associates for their support and immediately went to work. "Go, everyone; find any other invaders that may be lurking out there and drive them back" he ordered the group, "we can handle things from here."

Everyone nodded in agreement and then, the latter groups hurried off with the centaur guard; feeling semi-prepared to ward off whatever threat would come next.

(First AN: Oh dear! First, our champions to be fall into unconsciousness and now; we have _more_ uninvited guests coming into the realm?! Who are these new intruders, why are they here and what has happened to the lads after just surviving the mindscape?

Find out these answers and more, as we come to the final stretch of The Contest of Champions)

(Second AN: For those confused by the boys' transformation, understand this. If you recall from the previous chapter, their minds and spirits have been plagued by negative emotions for years. But after their trip into the mindscape; they've achieved the perfect balance of mind, body and spirit.

To symbolize this, I thought it would be cool to give each of the boys a sort of upgrade to their usual looks. For example, Beast Boy's is based off his time skip look from the animated series Young Justice: Outsiders. I thought the look would perfectly embody a mix of maturity with the right sprinkle of Gar's original self, as represented by his "some of my best friends are hairless monkeys" joke towards Mandarin.

For Danny, I got the idea from a DeviantArt image I found while searching for costume ideas for him. Some might see his new look here as something similar to Dan Phantom's costume...except he doesn't have a cape. I wish I could remember the artist that did the picture...but sadly, I can't.

As for Steven's, _his_ new look took some research; as did the look for Paragon's appearance...but I'll talk about that later. For Steven, I felt his blue shirt represented that he still held onto his child-like innocence while doing his best to behave maturely. Thus, I chose _that_ for his reformation look; along with the long poofy/curly hair and the star shield)

(Third AN: Speaking of new looks, in terms of Steven and the Diamonds; fans have long wanted to see/read about the Diamonds getting poofed, getting new forms and/or fusing with Steven. For this chapter, I've decided to give all three to my readers. For Yellow's look, I wanted to give her something near similar to what Sardonyx's form had while still making her look classy/professional.

With White, I decided to give her a tiny splash of color; both in her clothes _and _on her face. The blush she has is not like that which we saw on Change Your Mind, however. Rather, I wanted to give her the kind of rosy cheeks that some characters and figures had...like Pikachu or Santa.

Finally, there's Blue's look; which I took a _great _deal of time to think. Some feel her reformation look should be something similar to what her mural had. But seeing as how I couldn't quite think of a way to describe how _that_ would look, I went with a different angle.

Personally speaking, I felt her having a sort of...Jessica Rabbit look seemed more akin to her new personality; calm, gentle and yet still quite elegant. I also went with the long speculated idea of inverting Blue's bags above her eyes and giving her a sort of eye shadow. I hope it will all make sense to you, when you all read this.

Finally, there's Paragon; the long-time fan speculated fusion of Steven and the Diamonds. This took the greatest amount of thought and care to do, to say the least. For their appearance, I got the inspiration for it from a DeviantArt picture made by someone named Theetis.

Meanwhile; for her speaking voice, I imagined Paragon sounding a bit like Obsidian *where they spoke in all four of the characters' voices at once.* Finally, while it's never been confirmed that any of the other Diamonds had weapons; many fans like me thought it would still be a possibility. White's scepter and Yellow's sword are both my own ideas, whereas I became inspired to give Blue a scythe from two sources; one being a DeviantArt pic made by SfCabanas15 and the other source is a pic from a sort of...SU/Ben 10 crossover wiki page.

I figured a scythe would be an appealing weapon for someone like Blue. But if you feel otherwise, let me know in your reviews or message me)

(Final AN: If any of you feel that the boys may have been a touch...OP/Over-Powered during their battle against their enemies. Understand that after they achieved true spiritual balance within the mindscape, the boys' also achieved an equal balance with their powers; thus making them a touch stronger than they were before. On top of that, each of them mixed things around and did battle with enemies who hadn't faced the likes of them before *such as Beast Boy Vs. Wyrd Paynn.*

As such, the outcomes would've come out a little differently than in their usual bouts. But I'll leave _you _to be the judge of that)


End file.
